Countdown to Halloween One Horny Hallow's Eve!
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: The Cullens countdown to their favorite holiday by sharing a steamy story with you. 30 authors, 30 one shots, followed by one mass collab by 17 amazing authors. Rated M
1. Introduction

**_Welcome to One Horny Hallow's Eve! A Halloween Countdown._**

Postings will begin October 1st 2009, be sure to put this on your alerts so you get each and every entry as it comes out.

There are 30 days before Halloween, each day a new fic will be posted by a different author, full of delicious smutty goodness that will keep you squealing long into the late hours of the night.

Followed by one large collaboration done up by** 22 amazing authors**, to be posted on Halloween detailing how the Cullen's spent their Halloween together (lots of lemons and much hilarity for all to enjoy).

**Please try and remember that each author has worked hard on their entry and would love to read your thoughts and comments, so be kind and take a moment after reading each entry and leave a review!**

There will be no voting for this, just a bunch of _supurb _authors sharing their lemony, spookalishis stories with you, all in one place. But again, even though u can't vote, you can leave one hell of a good review to let them know how much you loved their story!!!!!

Fair warning, these are **rated M**, and for good reason. Not all stories are canoin pairings, their is a mixture of canon, slash, etc......

As well each individual story may be human and some may not. Depends on the author.

If you are just learning of this and have a one shot you'd like to submit for this, PM me ASAP and I can add it in as an add on!!!!!!

Here is a list of cotributing authors in no paticular order:

**_The Spoilt One_**

**_Kuntrygal_**

**_Retroninjachick_**

**_Cydryna Marie_**

**_Breath-of-twilight_**

**_Jayeliwood_**

**_cALLIEfornia BENches_**

**_Nicholh2008_**

**_KiyaRaven_**

**_erica'stwilight_**

**_WishfulThinking03_**

**_anne kingsmill_**

**_Lillie Cullen_**

**_I'mwiththevampires08_**

**_mylittlesecret84_**

**_Disenchanted-fairytale-92_**

**_Goo82_**

**_herinfiniteeyes_**

_**SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow**_

**__****_sleepyvalentina_**

**_TheDeadliestSin_**

**_Crazysims12_**

**_Rosette-Cullen_**

**_KatieBelleCullen_**

**_wishimight_**

**_Vampgirl18_**

_**lmbrtvll**_

**_Fragile Human_**

**_theladyingrey42_**

Anywho, I hope you enjoy the wonderful fics along with the massive collab at the end!

Toodles~

Breath-of-Twilight


	2. Sweet, sweet Halloween

**Host note: Eppp…it's finally here….October first!!!! I hope you enjoy our little line up of smutacular spookalishes one shots.**

**And don't forget, reviews are love! **

**So without further ado, I give you our first entry for the:**

**Countdown to Halloween One Horney Hallow's Eve!**

**Hosted by: **_**Breath-of-twilight**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the rest is all Stephenie.**

**Title: "Sweet, sweet Halloween"**

**Author: Anne kingsmill**

"I can't believe I let Rosalie talk me into this." I said aloud, looking at myself in the full body mirror that was located behind my closets door. I was wearing a floor length, white satin Greek gown that had its straps held by two golden clips, one on each shoulder and a black satin belt was tied around my waist giving me an hourglass figure. The dress had a deep V-neck that reached the middle of my chest and the rest of it fell fluidly over my body and hid my feet from view, allowing me to wear a pair of Greek sandals that tied all the way to my calves instead of the awful death traps a.k.a. stilettos that Rose wanted to get me into. The only thing I was allowed to choose was my underwear and if I may add, they were really pretty. I had a baby blue strapless bra and a cute pair of matching panties. It all was very simple but beautiful as well.

Let me explain. Rosalie -my best friend and also the most envied girl at school- decided to throw a party today because it's Halloween -and her parents are away for the weekend. Not that she has ever needed an excuse to throw a party before but this way more people would be allowed to come seeing that it was indeed a festivity. Or so she said.

My reflection in the mirror looked really pretty but not even that helped me calm my frazzled nerves. This was not the first party I had gone to but there was this feeling that told me something interesting would happen tonight. I wondered what it could be.

"Shit!" I chanced a look at the clock and it ticked half past nine. Rosalie was going to kill me! I was supposed to be there an hour ago. Shit, shit, shit.

I grabbed my cell-phone, fixed it in the strap of my sandal and ran down the stairs doing the best I could trying not to trip and instead of joining the party end up in the E.R. Thank god Rosalie lived next door otherwise I'd have been screwed because there's no way of hitching a ride or calling a cab in this forsaken town. "Bye dad!" I called from the front door and closed it behind me.

The party was already in full swing, there were kids outside in the porch laughing and drinking and there were a lot of cars parked in the front lawn. Oh boy, Mrs. Hale was going to get pissed about her lawn.

I knew all of the people standing there but there was a girl who I'd never seen in the school halls before, she was talking with Jasper, Rosalie's twin and my other bff. When we first started hanging out we were 15. I had just moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad and they were the ones who first greeted me.

I always thought Jazz was pretty hot and I guess he liked me too because soon after meeting we started dating. We loved each other a lot but we weren't in love so we ended up breaking up. It wasn't painful or anything, we parted ways and became really good friends instead.

Really good friends who lost their virginities together. Yup, that's so bff material.

The girl he was talking with was extremely short and thin on the extreme but she made it look nice. She was dressed in a very pretty juggler costume that had a short colorful dress with long sleeves, a pair of pointy shoes like the ones you see on a genie and a juggler hat. She looked different yet stylish unlike all those other girls that had 'sexy' costumes with corsets and garters and lacy stuff but that didn't look sexy at all, it was rather embarrassing.

Lauren and Jessica were the worst of them but it was always like this, no one gave them a second glance anymore except for Mike and Tyler, the two biggest dorks in the history of Forks High.

I waved at him and continued on my way inside the house not wanting to interrupt whatever he might have going on there. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, she must be either drunk or hooking up, none of which I want to be witnessing.

The food and beverages were all the way across the living room. I located the big red punch bowl and went to get myself a cup.

Sipping from my drink slowly I remembered that my dad quit the Forks P.D. and instead became a private investigator so we no longer had to worry about underage drinking, at least not because of my dad who used to be the chief of police that lived no other than next door.

The dancing floor slash living room with all the furniture pushed aside was packed with people dancing to 'Hot n herre' by Nelly. If only I had someone to dance to it with. It made me sigh.

There was a blond mane of hair running down the stairs with a big burly guy hot on her steps and the both of them seemed to be laughing together. Apparently I was right with the hooking up theory. Rose appeared to be having the time of her life with that guy whom I have never seen before, just like Jazz's girl. The guy was huge! He could have easily been a weight lifter. If not for the dimples on his cheeks that made him adorable he would have been scary.

Rose noticed me and winked letting me know she was glad that I came but if I came and disturbed them I'd be dead meat. I winked back acknowledging her message and she grinned.

Fantastic. Now I had no one to talk to. I guess I should try to mingle with the rest of the people here. One of the cons of living in such a small town is that you know pretty much everyone and I indeed knew everyone here and there was not one single person worth talking to that wasn't already 'busy'. I could see Angela -a nice girl that liked to hang out with Rose, Jazz and me- in a lip lock with her boyfriend Ben.

"Oh shiit, are you okay?" Someone bumped into me and made me spill my drink. "Here let me help you." Fortunately, it didn't spill on my dress but this creep was trying very hard to clean my clearly clean cleavage. Asshole.

"MIKE!" I yelled, "STOP IT!" I pried his hands off of me and pushed him away. "What the hell?!?"

"I wass cleaning your drrress." he slurred. He reeked of alcohol, ugh.

"Yeah, in your dreams." I spat and turned to walk away. He tried to grab my waist but I was faster than him. I stepped on his foot and left. I could hear him calling my name. "Dick." I muttered under my breath.

When I reached the kitchen it was empty, thank god, and I sat in on the counter next to the stove that was hidden by the ginormous fridge. Every other surface was covered in beer cans and plastic cups making it a mess. How Rosalie was going to clean this before her parents noticed I would never know. Being the push over I am I'm pretty sure I would be the one who would end up cleaning it and taking care of her drunken ass.

I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Fucking, perverted Newt-"

I didn't hear anyone else entering the kitchen so when someone opened the fridge door I jumped and almost fell to the floor. Apparently the cursing didn't do the job but my startled jump did because that's what alerted the other person of my presence. He or she peered around the door and found me sitting there.

'_Hello there' _I thought. It was definitely a _he_ and oh my! What a he.

He had tousled reddish-brown hair that made my heart race. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and had a white button down shirt -first two buttons open- with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest on top of it. He looked fuckhot handsome and to top it all he was wearing a phantom of the opera mask that only covered one vertical half of his face. He had emerald green eyes, a squared jaw, high cheekbones, a perfect nose and the most deliciously tempting full lips I have ever seen.

"Hi." I said acting cool, not letting him know how I was drooling internally to his mere sight. His lips moved to form a lopsided smile, "Hello." Oh my fuck, his voice was like velvet. He was a freaking Greek god! This is so not fair, how the hell do you expect a mere mortal like me to react to a guy like him? To turn into a sputtering idiot, that's how.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella." I said and smiled. He grabbed two cans of coke from the fridge and closed the door, offering one of the cans to me and coming to sit next to me on the counter. My eyes widened a little but I controlled myself trying not to look like a dumbass.

After he was comfortably seated he turned to look at me, "My name is Edward, but please don't call me Eddie." I laughed at the teasing tone he used. He laughed too and his laugh was even more amazing than him. God, I'm pathetic.

"Okay, I won't."

"Good." the way he said that 'good' had me hyperventilating. Something hit me then. I hadn't seen this guy anywhere before. Was he crashing the party? Not that I minded but I was suddenly very curious. "I haven't seen you around school before." I mentioned, "You don't look like someone from the La Push res either" he looked amused. "Who are you?" I blurted out without stopping to notice how rude that sounded. I could feel the warmth pooling in my cheeks.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like I was accusing you or anything, I was just really curious, I'm sorry, I'm ve-" he stopped my rambling by planting his index finger on top of my lips.

"It's okay, I'm not offended or anything," He gave me a reassuring smile while letting his finger drop and kept talking. "We just moved here yesterday, my siblings and I will be starting school on Monday."

"Oh, I guess that explains it," I stopped "but how did you know about the party?"

He just shrugged. "In a town this small is hard not to know about these things but mostly because my sister met the blond girl who is throwing the whole thing yesterday at the mall and she invited us," He looked at me and it felt like he was really looking at me, looking inside me and then added, "I'm really glad she did so."

I started feeling very confident all of a sudden and added, "Me too."

He grinned and stood up extending a hand towards me bringing me to my feet but without letting me go. He actually snaked an arm around my waist holding me tight and brought his mouth closer to my ear. "Dance with me." He whispered, but it didn't sound like a question, it sounded more like an order. The weird thing though is that it turned me on.

"Like I could say no." I replied huskily.

"Thank god." With that he led me towards the living room and the mass of bodies grinding against each other. We were able to get through and stand right in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded but completely unnoticed. He put my hands around his neck and looped his own around me bringing me closer. We were now dancing to 'Cyclone' by T pain.

I could feel every inch of his body against mine and it felt like heaven. Through his clothes I could feel his muscles tensing and relaxing with each movement. His smell was absolutely mouth watering. It was a combination between a lotion and his natural scent which I couldn't exactly point but oh my god was it sexy!

There was no need for words. He held my eyes with his own the entire time and whenever I would make a sexy move or rub myself accidentally and not-so-accidentally against him his eyes would turn darker and his arms would bring me closer and hold me tighter. It felt like I could combust spontaneously at any moment.

The song changed to a faster one so he turned me to face the other side, bringing my back to his chest and we started grinding with the beat. I could feel him pressing himself into my ass and it felt wonderful. I wanted to make him feel as good as I did so I pressed back harder. He nested his head in my neck and moaned in my ear. I was definitely wet and a little voice in the back of my head reminded me of the fact it was a pair of brand new lingerie what was getting ruined but I couldn't find it in myself to care. His left hand pressed harder on my hip bringing me closer if that was even possible while his right hand slid over my thing and fisted a bit of fabric from my dress.

I placed my left hand on top of the one he had on my hip and my right one on top of his fisted one in my thigh and pressed back again. His moans and the feel of him had me dripping. I could tell he was getting harder by the second and when I felt him twitch in his pants after pressing my ass one more time it made my knees buckle underneath me. I was really thankful I was leaning on him otherwise I would have fallen to the floor like a pile of goo.

He felt it too and the way he grabbed me and turned me around was almost animalistic. His eyes were so dark that only the little green left around the edges gave out the fact that he was green eyed. He removed his mask and let it fall to the floor. His face was even more gorgeous that what I had imagined. One of his hands slid up from my lower back all the way to my face. My arms snaked around his neck while my eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips to his eyes again.

We kept swinging from side to side, never breaking from each other's stare. His face started getting closer and closer and it took all my might not to grab it and press my lips to his in that instant. He was giving me an option to back out and that only made me want to do it more because this guy was more perfect than anything or anyone I would have ever thought.

His lips were tempting me so much I licked my own in anticipation.

It was amazing how we hadn't uttered more than 20 words the entire night and I already felt like I had known him my whole life.

I stood on my toes and closed the distance showing him there was nothing I wanted more than to taste him, kiss him and loose myself in him. He saw my eagerness and it only spurred him on. His hand that was on my face moved to hold my neck, keeping me there and his hand on my back brought my body so much closer that there was no room for even air to stand between us. His lips were so soft and sweet it made me moan the moment he captured them. It was pure bliss. The skin on the back of my neck broke out in goose bumps and my hands traveled through his hair tugging and disarraying it even more. He liked it though because he groaned into my mouth.

At first it was slow and deep. Our lips moved in synchronization with each other but then the lust and the passion that started building before took over and I licked his lower lip without thinking about it making him open his mouth eagerly and capturing my tongue with his. At first it was a battle for dominance but then it settled into a dance in which we explored each others' mouths. I felt his tongue, memorizing every crease and my knees felt like they would give up at any given moment. We were breathing through our noses not wanting to break this moment for anything.

The hand on my back started sliding over my side and slowly, inch by inch he made it travel upwards over the fabric until it reached the bottom of my bra. His thumb started running over the crease of it making me sigh. I couldn't take it anymore, the bulge in his pants, his mouth and tongue and his hands were driving me crazy. I wanted to be with him so much it hurt, right now it didn't matter if anyone thought I was a slut or easy. I never did this, meet a guy and want to sleep with him that same night but with Edward I didn't know what I wanted anymore, the only thing I was sure of was that I needed to be with him as of right now.

He probably thought the same thing because without breaking the kiss he started moving us outside of this sea of people who were apparently oblivious to us. We reached the edge of the dance floor and kept going until we were at the bottom of the stairs that led to the rooms. He pulled away slowly opening his eyes and looked at me seriously holding my gaze, asking me if I wanted this too. I could tell he was trying not to grab me and run upstairs to have his way with me.

He was being a gentleman, giving me a choice and I knew if I denied him he wouldn't hold it against me, we could even have a chance at a relationship in the future. He would never blame me.

But I would, I would have never forgiven myself if I denied this opportunity with him.

I kissed him again slowly and pulled away grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. He understood what I was saying and his face broke into the happiest grin I had ever seen.

I felt a tug at my hand and it made me stop. I turned to look at him to check, worried that maybe he had changed his mind but then I felt a pair of arms sneak around my back and knees. He started carrying me bridal style while nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. Shivers were running through my spine.

We reached the guest room and he opened the door with me still in his arms.

As soon as we were inside he shut the door with his foot and placed me in the floor again so he could turn and lock it. The _'click' _resounded throughout the room and it made me more confident. We were here and we were alone. He and I both wanted this. I could tell from his face how much he wanted this and I felt the same way. This felt oddly right. So _very _right.

He took a small step that brought him closer to me so I took a step meeting him in a middle ground and kissed him with all my might. I would never tire of the feeling of his lips on my own. There wasn't anything more perfect than this. There couldn't be.

His hands started traveling through my hair while mine rested on his hips and chest. He slid his mouth over my jaw and then my neck until he latched his lips behind my earlobe and started sucking on it and making me moan.

I tugged his shirt out of his pants and ran my fingers under it, caressing his skin. I passed my hand over his lower back and scratched very softly and then ran my nails over his lower abs and traced a finger over one side of the 'V' making him shiver. With the way he was sucking at my skin I was sure it was going to leave a mark but I didn't give a damn.

He pulled away very slowly and one of his hands came to the back of my dress to untie the satin belt. Before he could do anything though, he asked me again. This time it was with words.

"Bella, are you sure?" his eyes were pleading me not to say no.

My hand came to rest on his cheek. "I have never wanted anything more in my entire life."

"But-"

"I mean it, Edward." I started caressing his cheek, "I don't expect you to believe me but," I took a deep breath, looked him straight in the eyes and continued. "I am not a virgin but I don't usually do this. Never is more like it. It's just there's something about you that I can't get enough of, I need you so much right now it hurts and even though there is a high chance this is just a dream, because why in the world a guy like you would want someone like me eludes me. Still, I know that if I let you go, right now, I would never forgive myself." I wanted to add _'even if you act like you don't know who I am tomorrow I will be happy'_ but preferred to stay quiet. Just in case he agreed with it and ruined this perfect moment.

However, he surprised me. He grabbed my face between both of his hands and looked me in the eyes. "I don't want you to think I do this either because I don't. I believe that sex shouldn't be taken lightly. I never pick up a girl at parties and get laid. I don't have one night stands. I just don't. But as you said, there's something about you that is driving me crazy, just having you in my arms or kissing you or even seeing you does unimaginable things to me. If I let you go, I'd go crazy."

I was rendered speechless. I wouldn't believe such magnificent creature like him could think like that.

"Do you…do you…really mean it?"

He nodded and if there was ever such thing as reading someone's emotions through their eyes it was this. I could see it plain as day how he was telling the absolute truth.

I quoted his earlier words when he asked me to dance and I agreed, "Thank God."

His lips came crashing down against mine one more time and if was filled with lust and romance making a perfect balance between the two.

His hand went back to work on my belt and as soon as he had it loose it fell to the floor soundlessly.

I stepped back from is embrace and his face turned worried but I gave him a little kiss and smiled making him feel at ease. I lifted my hand and released one of the two clips holding my dress together. As soon as the strap started falling I held it together while with my other hand worked the other clip. When both clips were successfully open I let go of the dress and it pooled on the floor around my feet. I was left in only my blue bra and underwear.

Edward gasped very softly. His face was one of amazement and wonder. I felt beautiful under his gaze. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman ever to walk this earth and that made my heart fill with warmth.

"You are so very beautiful," He muttered "a goddess."

I remembered that I called him a Greek god earlier and it made my chuckle. He looked curiously at me but I just shook my head dismissing it and stepped closer to him again.

Soon we were rid of all of his clothes between passionate kisses and caresses that were forever engraved in my body and soul. He started walking us towards the bed and when my knees touched the mattress he motioned for me to sit while he kneeled in front of me.

He grabbed my right foot and lifted it -throwing my cell phone somewhere across the room- then started planting little kisses from my upper thigh until he reached my calf. There he started slowly unmaking the knot holding the straps of my sandals and removing it from my foot. He placed the sandal on the floor and kissed the arch on my foot. The kisses traveled the same path again from where they left off and upwards but this time he kissed my inner thigh until reaching my panty line and burrowing his nose in my crotch.

He repeated the same process with the other foot but at the end he planted a kiss over my underwear instead, making me shiver. He felt it and a smug grin broke across his face so with the foot he was still holding I pressed it softly against his shoulder and pushed him away with an eyebrow raised.

"Too sure of ourselves, are we?" I said.

"Just a little bit." My breath hitched.

"Come here and show me what you feel so cocky about" My voice was husky and he noticed it too cause his face lightened like a kid on Christmas. His hands went to my waist and he picked me up easily placing me gently upon the sheets with my head on the pillows as he crawled on all fours until his face was hovering over mine. He placed his elbows at each side of me, holding himself so he wouldn't crush me under his weight and one of his knees came to rest between my legs.

His lips were slightly ajar and I took this chance to kiss him and thrust my tongue inside catching him by surprise. I ran it over his teeth and the upper part of his mouth and he produced the sexiest sound ever. I got wetter just by hearing him, god what is this guy doing to me?

Our kisses gradually became more sensual and deep instead of frantic like when we were dancing and his hands started to wander over my body raising goosebumps everywhere he touched me, until he reached the underside of my bra and his entire palm came to cup my right breast. He stopped and looked into my eyes asking for permission. I nodded and arched my back so that he could reach behind and pop open my bra easily. The garment opened and he removed it throwing it behind him.

I could feel the traitorous warmth spread over my cheeks, neck and collarbone because that was when I realized I was truly naked before him. I felt so exposed, almost as if he could finally see I was nothing special, one of my arms rose instinctively to cover myself but he stopped me.

"Don't cover yourself, please."

His eyes were pleading and I had never felt as beautiful as I did in that very moment. My arm continued to rise but instead of covering my chest it latched around his neck bringing him even closer. Hi bit my lower lip and then ran his tongue across it sending shivers running down my spine. He moved towards my jaw sucking lightly and down my neck until he reached the valley between my breasts were he took his time nipping and licking at each nipple until it stood hard against his tongue making me cry in arousal every time his teeth latched around them softly.

He continued his path where he reached my navel and started planting soft openmouthed kisses going from side to side making me squirm while slowly, inch by agonizing inch he slid my panties down my legs and threw the away. He looked up to gauge my reaction. He must have liked what he saw because he dove right into my very wet crotch and plunged his tongue inside of me. My hips lifted of the mattress in response and when he started rubbing my clit with his thumb the world exploded around me.

It took me a few moments to get down from the high and when I finally managed to calm my body some I registered his naked body on top of me. His member was resting against my legs, and I opened to him. He was so hard he stood fully erect but had a little curve to the side making him imperfectly perfect. Actually beautiful, if there is such thing as a pretty cock.

We both moaned when our most sensitive skin made contact and bucked our hips almost at the same time trying to create some friction. I couldn't stand it anymore and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Edward, please, I need you!" I begged and he didn't need to be told twice.

He raised his hips and started entering painfully slow until he was buried deep inside of me but he held still while I got used to his size.

What can I say, he was pretty well endowed.

I dug my heels into his back trying to get him to move faster. His mouth latched onto my neck and I could feel him struggling trying not to lose control but desire won over resolve and he started pounding into me so hard I thought the bed was going to break. I cried out in pleasure and ran my nails down his back scratching him hard but not enough to leave marks. An animalistic sound erupted from his chest and he stood on his knees raising my hips to meet his every thrust deepening the angle and hitting my g-spot repeatedly. I felt like I was going to combust.

Both his hands grabbed my hips slamming me harder against him and I let one of my legs fall while the other continued to stay wrapped around his waist as leverage. I had to grab the headrest with one of my hands so that I had something to hold on to. His chest was glistening with sweat and there were a few droplets covering his forehead making him look so very sexy.

I started kneading his balls with my free hand and he let his head fall back with his mouth open in pleasure but then he raised it and looked at me with such lust and passion that it almost threw me over the edge right then. While I kept my ministrations he rubbed my clit with his fingers. It wasn't long before I fell over the edge in the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes at the same time I felt his cock twitch inside of me and grow impossibly harder before filling me with his warm cum. He collapsed on top of me breathless and exhausted and I couldn't help but hug him tight to me. Both of our bodies were covered in sweat but I found it very erotic instead of gross.

It took us several minutes to come down from our high. As soon as he capable he rolled off of me and brought me to lay on top of his chest, hugging me to him. I missed the feel of him inside me. There was nothing better than having him fill me so completely.

I kissed his chest before resting my chin and turning to look him in the eyes. Nothing prepared me for the sight that awaited me. His face was glowing in happiness and his eyes looked at me adoringly. My heart started swelling with emotion and it skipped a beat when his smile grew even bigger and brighter. I could feel myself grinning like a fool.

"Bella," he sighed softly. I reached to him and gave him a sweet innocent kiss.

"I'm so glad Rose made me come to this party." I confessed.

"So am I." He replied and his eyes turned mischievous before grabbing me and rolling us again so that he ended up on top before going at it again.

And again after that.

To say that this night was going to be interesting was a bit of an understatement.

**A/N:**

**I had a lot of fun writing this story and now I hope all of you liked it, please review and don't forget to check out all of the other stories that are participating in this Halloween countdown! **

**Enjoy!**

**Anne K**


	3. Masked Desire

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author:Kuntrygal**

**Pairing: E x B**

**Host note: Wow! The response to the first posting was phenomenal. Glad you're enjoying our lil smorgasbord so far. I am sure you will enjoy this next one just as much, so today I have for you:**

**Masked Desire**

**by kuntrygal**

**Big thank you to my girl Efe for editing this for me! I couldn't have done it without her. I'm honored that breathoftwilight asked me to participate in the countdown. I just hope I can measure up to some of the amazing authors that are participating. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

"Bella! Come on, you have to come!" Alice whined into the phone.

"Alice, please! A costume party? I mean seriously, you know me better than this!" I laughed.

I had been friends with Alice Brandon since the seventh grade. We even went to college, and roomed together. Therefore, she knows that Bella Swan does not do parties. Even when we were in college, I always avoided the frat parties. Alice had orchestrated this massive Halloween Costume Party to be held at her husband, Jasper's bar. Apparently she had invited a bunch of people we had went to High School with, which was all the more reason for me to avoid going. Somehow Alice had managed to take a holiday that I normally enjoyed and turn it into my worst nightmare. A party, with people from the most awkward years of my life. Kill me now.

"Bella please! Even Rose is going, and I already have your costume! All three of us are going to match!"

"No Alice."

"I heard Edward Cullen might be there." Alice said in her annoying sing song voice.

I was able to disguise my gasp of shock as a cough. I'd had a crush on Edward all through junior high, and high school. He however, never even knew I existed. I mean, why would he look at me when he had the head bitch, uh I mean cheerleader, Tanya Denali on his arm?

"So, he's back in town huh?" I asked, feigning disinterest.

The pixie giggled. She fucking giggled. Bitch knew she had me now.

"Yup."

"Oh, well good for him. Wonder what he and Tanya will go as?"

Ice Queen would be perfect for her. However, I could picture Edward as a sexy vampire. I, of course, would be his willing victim.

_Bite me baby._

"Oh haven't you heard?" Alice was obviously pleased with herself over something by the tone of her voice.

"No, what?"

"They broke up."

I immediately broke into a happy dance.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yes really! Come on Bella! How many times have I told you that you should be on Facebook? You have to go Bella! This could be your big chance!"

I shook my head rolling my eyes. _Fucking Facebook_. I'm so tired of hearing Alice talk about Facebook. But I do have to wonder....if Edward is on there...maybe I'll check it out. And, if he's going to the Halloween party, maybe it will be worth my time going.

"You really think he's going to the party?" I asked.

"That's what I hear." Alice giggled.

"What are we going as?" I sighed.

She squealed on the other end of the phone, "Oh you won't regret it! And I'll show you your costume, on Halloween night!"

"Halloween night? Come on Alice!"

"Uh, uh Bella! I'm not giving you any chances to back out of this! We will all look fabulous, don't worry."

"Oh, all right."

"Trust me Bella."

"Yeah right! Last time I trusted you Alice, I ended up drunk in a frat house, wearing a toga." I grumbled.

"Yeah.....good times." she sighed.

I snorted shaking my head. That kind of stuff may be good times to her, but not to me.

"Whatever Ali. I'll talk to ya later, guess I'm gonna go check out facebook."

"I knew eventually you would see things my way!" Alice squealed.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I grumbled.

"Well, uh Bella. I've actually already set you up with an account."

"Huh? You did what?" I nearly growled.

"Yeah, just log in with the email imswan at gmail and your password is hells bells. You can thank Emmett for the password." She giggled.

"Ali, I can't believe you did this!"

"You can thank me later. You might be surprised who some of your friends on there are."

"I'm gonna kill you Alice."

"Nah, you'll thank me. Have fun, I'll talk to ya later! Smooches!"

"Yeah, smooches." I sighed before turning off my phone.

I sat down at my kitchen table, drumming my fingers as I stared down my laptop. I was extremely curious as to what he looked like now. I'm sure he's just as good looking as ever, probably even better now. Oh, what the hell. What can it hurt? I'll just take a peek. I easily found the Facebook website and signed in. It didn't take me long to figure things out, and before long I had my friends page pulled up. I recognized a few names and faces. My old friend Angela Webber, who was now Angela Cheney. I nearly laughed out loud to see Jessica Stanley who I was not surprised to see was now Jessica Newton. Huh, I see Lauren and Tyler are engaged. No surprise there, although I figured she would have trapped him into marriage by now after the money he came into.

Oh dear lord. There he is. He is still a God among men. Edward Cullen. Oh, and looky there, Alice was right. His relationship status is listed as single. I clicked over to his page to see that he and Alice had been leaving comments on each other's walls about the party. He was planning on attending, and had asked Alice who else that he might know was coming. I smiled to myself as I looked through the pictures and things on his profile. I am suddenly looking forward to Halloween night.

**X O X O X O X O X O**

"Oh my God Alice! Have you lost your damned mind?" I screeched as I looked over what she was calling my Halloween costume. What little bit of it there was anyway.

"What is the problem, Bella? All three of us have the same costume, just in different colors." Alice huffed.

"Alice, I can't wear this! Hell, I wear more than this to bed!"

"Which explains why you go to bed alone each night." Rose snorted.

"Bite me Rosalie!"

"Grin and bear it baby." Rose laughed.

"Pervert." I growled under my breath.

"Prude." She retorted.

"Come on Bella, don't be so difficult. This isn't much different from when we go to the beach, or the pool." Alice said, rolling her eyes as she held up my costume.

I had to admit she was right. But, when I wear my bathing suit, I'm not in front of Edward freakin' Cullen.

"May I ask why we are all going as belly dancers?" I asked as I held the bra top up in front of me.

Yes, I said Belly dancers. Mocking me, laying there on Alice's bed were three identical costumes, just in different colors. Mine was blue, Alice's; green, and Rosalie's; red. I looked it over again, thinking it was a very sexy costume. Pretty much, it was a bikini top with gold sequins on it. The bottoms were more or less a bikini bottom, covered by harem pants. Yes, the see through harem pants. Around the top of the pants was gold bangle like sequins making a belt.

"Well, we are going as a harem." Alice grinned.

"A harem? And who pray tell is our Arabian Prince?" I laughed.

"Where's my girls at?" Emmett's voice boomed from the living room.

"NO!" I laughed. "Emmett?"

"Afraid so, Swan." He laughed from the door way.

"Kill me now." I groaned falling back onto the bed, causing Alice and Rosalie to chuckle.

An hour later, we were all decked out in our costumes. I have to admit we did make one hot harem. Alice and Rose both did my makeup and hair. They had pulled my hair up in a twist with little ringlets hanging down framing my face. They had also put some of the gold sequins in my hair. Alice bless her had also taken pity on me, and had given me a pair of blue ballet flats to match my costume.

"Okay, I got us all an eye mask to use instead of the veils. I figured these would be easier, as they won't interfere with drinking or eating." Alice said as she handed Rose and I both an eye mask to match our costumes.

"Okay, let's do this." I sighed, as I slid my mask on as we walked out into the living room.

"Damn, I am one lucky man!" Emmett chuckled.

I almost did a double take when I saw him. He was standing there wearing a pair of black pants, and a black vest. Nothing else besides his shoes, and a black collar, with matching cuffs.

"Whoa Emmett, baby we may not make it to the party." Rose purred.

"Oh cut it out you two. You are going to make me ill." I grumbled.

"You're just jealous Bells." Rosalie laughed.

"Shut it Rose."

All three of my friends laughed as we headed out to the car. It took us no time at all to get to Jasper's bar. It was in the swanky part of downtown, right across the street from a refurbished apartment building. Apparently the apartments had been remodeled and doubled in size. It was a very nice building, and honestly I probably couldn't even afford to look at one of them much less rent one.

The club was nearly full when we got there. Emmett was very excited to be walking in with three scantily clad women on his arm. I quickly spotted Jasper behind the bar when we walked in and burst out laughing. Jasper was wearing a cowboy costume, complete with the ten gallon hat and sheriff's badge.

"Damn Alice! Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy!" I laughed.

"Giddy up!" Rose chuckled.

"Damn straight." Alice grinned as we headed over to the bar.

I took a moment to take in all of the Halloween decorations throughout the bar. Where it was normally a country western theme, it was now decked out for Halloween. There were bats, mummies, and ghosts galore. I had to laugh at the change, I'm sure it was driving Jasper up the wall. He was very proud of his club, and I'm sure Alice had a hand in all the changes.

We all made our way over to the bar and ordered a drink and some shots. Emmett was getting a lot of attention from random guys in the club due to his harem. He was eating it up, standing with an arm around both Rosalie and myself, with Alice in front of him. It wasn't long before Alice talked Jasper into taking a break, and dancing for a song or two with her. As they were walking off I noticed a new customer at the bar. He was wearing a Zorro costume, with the black eye mask. But there was no mistaking that head of bronze colored sex hair, or those piercing green eyes. It was him. Edward was here. My breath hitched when he seemed to notice me staring at him, and turned my way. He quirked an eyebrow, and flashed me that heart stopping crooked grin I remembered from High School. Not that it was ever directed towards me back then but I remembered it just the same.

"Emmett McCarty?" He asked as he walked over towards us.

"That's me, who's asking? Oh, hey man how are ya?" Emmett asked tightening his arm around my shoulders, and he dropped his other arm down to around Rose's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"What's a guy gotta do around here to get two beauties like this on his arm?" He asked, grinning at me still.

Emmett laughed in response, "Well, this one here" he stopped to kiss Rose on the cheek, "Is spoken for. This one however," he said patting me on the back while pushing me slightly towards Edward, "Isn't taken. Maybe if you ask her nicely she'll dance with you."

He grinned and bowed as he held a hand out to me, and I could feel the blush on my face as he placed my hand in his.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked.

"Of course." I breathed.

"Go get 'em girl!" Rose giggled as she smacked my rear end, causing Emmett and Edward to chuckle.

As we headed to the dance floor, I had a million and one thoughts running through my head. Does he know me? Does he recognize me at all? Does he find me attractive? Would he run screaming in the other direction when he finds out who I am? Will he mind if I throw him down on the floor and have my way with him right here?

When we got to the middle of the dance floor, after weaving our way through bodies he pulled me up against him and began moving the both of us to the music. I couldn't believe I was finally where I had dreamed of being years ago. I was in the arms of Edward Cullen. I could now die a happy woman. My heart leapt into my throat when he leaned down to speak into my ear over the music.

"Are you going to tell me your name beautiful lady?"

I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up from me. _He called me beautiful_.

"No names. Let's just enjoy this." I replied. I was feeling brave from the tequila shots I had earlier with the girls.

"Whatever you say, beautiful. But I will get it out of you before the night is over." He smirked.

"We'll see, Zorro." I chuckled.

After dancing to a few songs, we made our way back over to the bar. We ordered a few more shots, and beers to chase them down. We were standing at the bar with my friends laughing and doing shots. I was enjoying being this close to Edward, and didn't want our time together to end. It seemed we kept finding subtle ways to touch each other. He would place his hand on the small of my back whenever a guy would come up behind me at the bar. I would laugh at something he said, placing my hand on his arm.

Before I realized what was happening the girls had talked the guys into doing body shots. Jasper and Emmett were holding the lemon slices up for Rose and Alice to put in their mouths.

"Here ya go my man." Jasper said handing a shot and a lemon wedge to Edward.

"May I?" He asked holding them up to me.

I gulped as I nodded, "Yeah, uh, sure."

He grinned wickedly as he held up the lemon wedge. I noticed his jaw tighten as I took it between my teeth. He licked his lips as he placed the shot glass in between my breasts, right inside of my top.

"Tilt your head back, love." He murmured.

I did as he asked and felt my knees go weak as he licked the side of my neck before sprinkling on the salt. He then wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me a bit closer to him.

"Okay guys, on three." I heard Emmett say.

"One, two."

I swear to God, Edward growled.

"Three."

He leaned in and languidly licked the side of my neck, his arm around my waist tightening as he did, and it's a good thing it did because I would have probably hit the floor if it hadn't. I then felt his warm breath against my breast. I whimpered as he nuzzled in between them slowly drawing out the shot glass, his lips brushing against the skin on the insides of my breasts as he did. When he threw back his head to swallow the shot, I swear I wanted to spit out the damned lemon wedge and lick his bobbing Adam's apple as he swallowed. He then spit out the shot glass onto the floor beside his. His free hand went to the back of my head, and he licked his lips as he leaned in to take the wedge from my mouth. I melted as his lips brushed against mine and he pulled me even closer to him as he pulled the lemon wedge from my lips. His eyes squinted closed as he bit into it, and he quickly spit it out. He leaned in, and slowly licked the excess lemon juice from my lips.

"Oh God." I gasped.

"I have to clean up my mess." He breathed against my lips.

"Please." I whimpered.

"Yes." He slowly licked my top lip, and I couldn't stop myself.

I brought my hands up, framing his face as I slipped my tongue out to meet his. He groaned in response as he covered his mouth with mine, and our tongues met each other.

"Damn guys! Get a room already!" Emmett chuckled as he slapped Edward on the back.

"Good idea." He murmured against my lips. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, please."

He smiled as he grabbed my hand. "Emmett, I'm going to take your advice, and one of your ladies."

"B, you okay with that?" Rose asked looking between us.

"I'm sure, Rose. See ya later." I said grabbing my purse.

"B huh?" Edward asked chuckling.

"Yeah." I replied blushing. "Where are we going?"

"I just live right across the street. Do you mind if we go to my place?"

"No, not at all."

Huh, figures he would live in one of those fancy schmancy apartments.

As soon as we stepped into his apartment and he closed the door, he spun me around pressing me against it.

"God you have been driving me crazy all night in this outfit. You are so fucking sexy." He groaned against my neck as he nipped and licked at my pulse point.

"So are you." I gasped as he grabbed my bottom.

"So, are you going to tell me what B stands for?" he breathed against my lips.

"Are you going to tell me your identity, Zorro?" I asked before tracing his top lip with my tongue.

"Ladies first." He said before capturing my tongue with his lips.

He groaned as he grabbed my bottom again lifting me up, and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom." I gasped as he undid the snaps on the back of my top.

"As you wish mi lady." He said as we headed down the hallway.

We fell onto his bed a tangle of limbs as I nearly popped all the buttons off his shirt in a hurry to remove it.

"Anxious, my love?" He chuckled.

"You have no idea. I've waited a long time for this." I laughed as I ran my hands over his bare chest.

Oh shit, I did not just say that! Damn, I have no verbal filter when I'm drunk.

"Really now?" He asked. "Can we take our masks off now?" He said as he tossed my top to the side. "God you are so hot." He groaned as he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

"No, please let's keep them on."

I was still afraid he would kick me out once he realized who I was.

He gently pushed me back onto the pillows as he kissed his way down to the tops of my pants. I lifted my bottom up as he slowly slid my pants down and off.

"Beautiful." He murmured as he kissed his way back up my legs. "You are so beautiful, B."

I felt a tear slip down my temple. Never did I think I would be in this position, and hear him say those words to me.

"You are still wearing too many clothes there, Zorro." I giggled, as I pulled on the waistband of his pants.

"Not for long." He grinned as he quickly kissed my lips.

He stood up from the bed for just a second as he quickly pulled off his pants. I gasped when I saw him standing before me, naked. Dear lord, God had blessed this man!

"See something you like, love?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

He then reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a condom. He smiled at me as he slowly rolled it on. He then crawled back over top of me, kissing me slowly as he placed himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life.

He kissed me passionately as he pressed himself into me. I moaned into his mouth as he filled me completely. Never before had I felt anything as glorious as this. He slowly moved in and out of me, kissing me and caressing my breasts.

"God you feel so good." He moaned.

"Never before......oh God I didn't know it could feel this good." I gasped.

He slowly rose onto his knees, grabbing my thighs he pulled my legs up around his waist as he pounded into me with abandon.

"God I'm gonna come." He groaned as he reached down with one hand rubbing his thumb over my clit.

"Oh God! Edward!" I screamed out as I found my release right after him.

He fell down onto the bed beside me, and quickly discarded the condom. He then rolled back over, pulling me to him. He reached up pulling his mask off and flung it to the floor.

"So, you know who I am, huh?" He asked grinning at me.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Are you going to reveal yourself to me now B?"

"I'm afraid."

"Why are you afraid?" He asked looking surprised.

"I'm afraid you will regret all of this when you realize who I am." I sniffed.

"That's not going to happen, love." He assured me as he kissed me again.

"Can I wait a bit?" I yawned. I was hoping he would fall asleep soon so I could sneak out.

"Okay. Just don't sneak out on me after I fall asleep." He laughed kissing me again.

Damn! Can he read minds?

He snuggled up to me, and soon drifted off to sleep. I smiled as I held onto the two strong arms wrapped around me, and easily found sleep myself.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face and the worst case of morning wood ever. I reached over and pushed the beautiful mahogany hair back from the sweet, heart shaped face of the woman beside me. I smiled when I realized her mask had slipped off during the night. I traced my fingers over her cheek bone, and then her bottom lip. I couldn't wait to kiss those full lips again. I couldn't wait for her to open those beautiful brown eyes, and look at me, and then realize I knew who she was all along. I wanted to tell her so badly last night, and even more so when I realized that she knew who I was.

I had been reluctant to attend the Halloween party last night. When Alice had mentioned on Facebook that she would be attending with Bella and Rosalie however, I realized then that I had to go.

I was the luckiest man in the world. Bella Swan was with me. She had wanted me for years she had said. Had she wanted me for as long as I had wanted her? I couldn't wait to find out. I regret now all the time I had wasted, but I know one thing for sure. We will make up for lost time, and I will make damned sure we don't waste anymore.

Now, I just wonder if we can keep these costumes.

**END**

**Review & get a body shot with Zorroward.**


	4. Giving in to Jacob

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: WishfulThinking03**

**Pairing: Jacob x Bella / Edward x Bella**

Breath-of-Twilight was wonderful enough to ask me to join her smutty Halloween smorgasbord and I couldn't say no. How can you refuse to be a part of 30 blissful days of Twilight smuttiness? She was also nice enough to help me out with the story giving me ideas and correcting my mistakes. You don't have to read the current story to understand (Twilight Jacob Style after chapter 9) but I would be tickled pink if you would read and review it!

Happy Halloween everyone!

~WishfulThinking03

________________________________________________________________________

**Giving in to Jacob By: WishfulThinking03**

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

I had just gotten home from the meeting with his pack to find Charlie gone, called in for an emergency, and found Jacob lying in my bed in nothing but some tattered jeans.

"I'm here to claim you as my mate Bella. I have imprinted on you. You are mine and I will have you."

His eyes narrowed, I could see the beast lurking behind his eyes.

"I was just with your pack. I thought you would be there. You said you couldn't leave me."

Jacob launched himself off the bed inches away from me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I couldn't suppress the quiver that went through my body as my eyes closed and I drank in the heat from his body. He stepped forward closing the distance between us. I forced myself to take a step back when all I really wanted to run my hands over his powerful chest and taste his dark hard nipples.

"You think I want to stay away from you?"

He took another step forward and I reluctantly took another step back. We were alone in my bedroom and Charlie wouldn't be home till morning.

"You think I can fight my beast to stay away from you?"

Another step forward and again I took another step back.

"You are my mine Bella, I won't stay away from you. Tonight I will claim you and no one will ever have you but me. You are mine!"

He closed the distance between us once again. I stepped back and my back hit the wall. He immediately had me pressed between the wall and his hard body. I could feel how badly his body wanted me as he lowered his mouth to mine. His hands wrapped around my neck pressing my mouth closer to him as he ravished my mouth. A growl from deep in his throat sent shivers down my spine as he ignited nerves I didn't know I had. His kiss was possessive as his tongue commanded me to allow him to dominate me. I was turning into mush as he pulled away from me leaving us both breathless.

"When you left his house I could smell your desire for him. After tonight you will never desire another. Tell me your fantasies."

_Edward_. He knew I was interested in Edward after seeing him today... He leaned down running his tongue down my neck before biting on the base gently.

"I-I-I don't have any."

He whispered in my ear as he gently sucked on the lobe "What do you think about when you touch yourself?"

"I haven't…I never… I've never touched myself."

"Will I be the only person to have touched your beautiful body?"

"Yesssss." I answered breathily. His hands had worked themselves down my shirt rubbing my hardened nipples.

"Bella, I will claim you tonight. Will you recognize me as your mate and Alpha?"

His deep husky voice pushed me over the edge. I would promise him anything to have his hands all over my naked body.

"Yes."

How I managed even that simple word was beyond me. He tugged my t-shirt free and tossed it on the floor. His hands cascaded down the sides of my body as his tongue assaulted my bare shoulders. I heard the button of my jeans pop open before I realized they were lying in a pile at my feet. Thank God I had put on matching bra and panties. Rough fingers played with the elastic of my panties as his mouth receded lower down my chest. Fingers brushed gently up my spine as he easily rid me of the lacey red bra.

A quick gasp escaped my lips as his hands forceful massaged my boobs. Pinching my stiff nipple between his thumb and index finger his warm breath was once again at my ear.

"You like this Bella? I can smell how badly you want me. What do you want me to do?"

"Please it feels so good."

"Tell me what you want me to do to your magnificent body."

"Your mouth. I want your mouth."

"Here?"

He pulled a handful of hair tightly as his tongue claimed my mouth. He withdrew from my mouth before I was ready to let him go.

"Is that what you wanted, Bella?"

I didn't trust myself to respond properly so I shook my head side to side.

"What do you want?"

"Lower." I managed to squeak out.

The lust in his eyes magnified as he lowered his mouth to my neck. I rolled my head back to give him better access. His tongue ran the length of my neck gently biting at my quickening pulse. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. The noise seemed to excite him more as his bites became harder.

"Is this where you want me?"

How could he expect me to answer him when his lips left me breathless.

"Bella answer me."

Why couldn't he just have his way with me? What's with all the questions?

"Lower." I doubt he would have heard me without his enhanced hearing.

I barely got the word out before he latched his mouth on my nipple. If I was breathing hard before it was nothing compared to what I was doing now. He ran his flat coarse tongue across my hardened nipple making my fingers curl. Scratching his back in the process, Jacob responded by capturing my rigid nipple in his teeth biting down hard. I thought that him biting my sensitive nipple would hurt but instead the pain amplified my already raging lust.

"Oh Jacob, I want you so bad"

"Bella you have no idea how hard it is for me not to just take you. I want to give you this. Once we start it has to be like wolves to authenticate our mating."

"Jacob?" Through the haze of his rough hands on my boobs I was worried.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Once I start I won't be able to stop, my beast will take over. It will be more rough than I would want your first time to be but I can't take you any other way tonight. I will have you tonight; my beast will not let me walk away from you."

I could see how painful this bit of foreplay was for him. I didn't want him to walk away, I didn't want him to hold back. My body was way past stopping.

He didn't give me time to think about his beast being in control with him inside me. He had me lying on my back with himself on top of me. His muscular body pressed against me erased any thoughts I had. He was back attacking my mouth as his fingers tugged on my panties. As they dropped to the floor Jacob pulled back looking at my naked body heavily breathing on my bed. The cold breeze across my now bare nether regions was oddly stimulating.

"Undress me."

I ran my hands down his powerful chest feeling his muscles twitch underneath my hands then back up to feel my way down his back. I positioned my fingers underneath his waistband running my fingers around his waist. When my hands reached the front of his pants I flicked the button open. Grabbing the top with my left hand, I willed my right hand to slowly lower the zipper. A gentle tug was all it took to send his tattered jeans to his feet. I took a moment to look at the man that stood before me. His tan Indian skin perfectly displayed the massive amounts of muscle. There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't well-built. His dark brown eyes had become a yellowish- orange. I could see his beast was just below the surface waiting to come out. My eyes rested on his black briefs that were straining to keep all of him in.

I rubbed the palm of my hand over the hardness in his briefs. A low moan rumbled in Jacob's chest. He grabbed my wrist pushing my hand harder against him.

"You feel what you do to me? You make me so hard."

I never thought I would enjoy dirty talk but those words he uttered undid any reservations I had. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. My hands quickly grabbed the elastic of his waistband tugging the last remaining scrap of fabric between us and throwing it to the floor. His massive penis sprung free of its confines standing at attention. I didn't have anyone to compare Jacob's size to but I knew he would be big by anyone's standards. I was slightly worried about how that was going to fit inside of me.

"You will do what I say, Bella."

I was glad he was taking control since I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Who am I kidding, I know there was more to it than just me not knowing what to do. I liked the idea of him taking control of my body, telling me how to please him.

"Put me in your mouth."

That simple request made me wet as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I had never done this before although I have seen it done in movies. The men always seem to come undone when the girl gave them head. I was looking forward to seeing Jacob lose control. I flicked my tongue across his head just to test it out. He growled deep in his chest.

"Bella, I can smell your arousal."

I put the tip of him inside my mouth sucking gently as I rolled my tongue over him. I gently scrapped my teeth down the end of him and grabbed the rest of him firmly in my hand as my mouth took him deeper. His width grazed my cheeks filling my mouth completely. I tried to swallow around him and he jerked himself further in my mouth. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair as he pulled himself out of my mouth. I managed a breath before he plunged himself back in.

"I'm not going to last long like this" he hissed.

He pumped himself in and out a few times before shoving me back towards the bed. He helped me stand before pushing me onto the bed. I landed on my back and he crawled up from between my legs towards me. He grabbed my shins pushing them towards me till my thighs touched my chest. He then pushed them apart so that I was spread before him. His tongue flicked across my sensitive clit as I had done to his head. The feeling of his tongue on my clit caused my stomach to tighten in pleasure. His rough tongue plunged into my core causing me to thrash against the bed. He placed an arm across my hips to hold me in place while his other hand slid up my body to pinch my nipple. His teeth rubbed against my clit as he gently sucked. I wasn't going to last long at all, my climax was building quickly.

Jacob must have felt me getting close because he pulled back and pierced me with his engorged penis. I felt my barrier give way in a sharp pain. The feeling of his cock against my tight walls quickly made it more pleasure than pain.

"So tight." he moaned as he pumped himself inside me.

I could feel my release mounting as I felt Jacob's control waver. The fact that he couldn't keep his careful constructed control when he was pumping in and out of me undid me. I felt his body start to tremor as the air started to crackle around us. It felt like Jacob was growing bigger inside me shattering the fragile wall of pain and pleasure. The pleasure of my virgin walls being stretched even wider was amplified by the pain of his forceful thrusts. With each thrust Jacob went deeper and deeper inside me. I couldn't focus on anything but the feel of his swelling cock inside me and the strength of his arms spreading my legs before him.

The cracking noise became louder as Jacob threw his head back and howled. His whole body started to shake as he continued forcing himself inside me faster and faster. A pain on my thigh helped clear my sex hazed mind. I glanced down and saw a large paw with claws holding me down.

Jacob was transforming while he was still inside of me!

My brain slowly registered what was happening and I waited for the panic to set in. The red fur covering his body was long and soft against my skin. His eyes had changed to a yellowish –orange again, but there was more intelligence behind those eyes than with a regular wolf. The endorphins must have been keeping the panic at bay as I found myself thinking it was still Jacob in there. His outside might have changed but Jacob was still inside the beast. He would never hurt me. To accept Jacob was to accept all of him, even the fury parts.

As he changed his strength grew as well. Before my mind could register what was going on he pulled my body towards his as he stood up and threw us against the closest wall. His arms reached behind my back, gripping painfully at my shoulders, my legs were slung over his biceps and my hands were clasped tightly behind his neck trying to hold myself up. At this angle he was thrusting into me deeper than ever before. His hips pumped himself in and out of me completely as his hands one again gripped my shoulders, slamming me into his as he trusted upwards, causing our bodies to join even closer together, his length filling me to the brink.

Any worries I had about him changing dissipated with each drive. A small part of my mind was worried what was happening but the rest was blissfully happy with mind numbing sex. I watched as Jacob's breath become labored and heard the strain in his voice when he called out.

"ACCEPT ME AS ALFA."

My brain was so unclear from the sex that I couldn't comprehend what it was he wanted from me. My face must have shown my confusion because Jacob's arm dropped my left leg pushing me against the wall. He ran his hand down my body to my open lips where he pinched my swollen clit.

"COME FOR ME!"

His mouth claimed mine as my orgasm ripped through my body. My screams were muffled by his mouth as his tongue dominated mine into submission. I trembled against his chest breaking the kiss so I could call out. I felt my walls clench around his cock as he spilled himself into me; his mouth biting firmly down on my shoulder. Breathing hard Jacob slowly pulled out of me and I saw he was tearlessly sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

He carried me to the bed, laying me down as he sunk to his knees on the floor beside the bed. He stared at the floor avoiding my eyes as he continued crying. I wasn't sure if he thought I would be upset about him changing or him biting me.

"Jacob it's okay, I know you couldn't help it. I thought I would mind but I didn't. I'm okay with your beast."

Honestly I wasn't sure I would have been okay if he changed anymore than just the teeth, fur, and penis size. I think he knew the paws were scaring me even in my sex haze since he changed back to hands almost immediately. The bite was now sore but at the time it felt amazing.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

I wanted to touch him to comfort him but the endorphins were starting to wear off letting the logic side of my brain gain back control. Panic was slowly starting to set in. What had he done?

"Jacob, you are scaring me. What's going on?"

"I had to change into my wolf to make you mine. I tried to make it small things that I didn't think you would notice. I waited to the end to keep you from freaking out. I tried so hard Bella."

As he sobbed I could see him slowly gaining back control. I guess I should be happy he didn't go all wolf on me but I had this feeling that there was more.

"I slipped in my control a bit and I changed my hands to paws. When you saw them I felt your fear. I managed to change them back to hands but I couldn't help myself, my beast took over. I loved that you were afraid of me. I had to claim dominance and your fear meant I was victorious. When you accepted me as your mate, your Alpha. My beast was in control and I bit you. I bit you while I was changed Bella!"

I had a nasty feeling, like I was missing something. Like a switch had been thrown in my head I understood where he was coming from.

"Let me make sure I understand. When you changed your hands my fear caused your beast to become in control. When your beast was in control it needed me to accept you dominance as your mate another wolf. Because your beast was in control you couldn't help biting me as a wolf would to show dominance to another wolf. I feel like I am missing something."

"Bella, I am the Alpha of my pack. If we needed more members for our pack I can change and bite people in our tribe and make them change."

"I didn't know that, but it's okay. I'm not a part of your pack."

"Yes you are Bella. When I imprinted on you I made you part of the tribe as my mate. Every Alpha's mate has been bitten so they become werewolf. There has never been a problem since the imprinting worked both ways. I wanted to wait since you weren't sure this is what you wanted. Now that I have done it you have to stay with us. Tonight you will become a wolf. I'm so sorry! You have to know this is not how I wanted it to go. When my wolf took over it wanted you, all of you. I'm so sorry."

"What!"

"Because I'm Alpha it's important that my mate also be a werewolf. As my mate the pack is obligated to protect you above everyone except me. We can also talk to each other mentally in and out of wolf form and I can find you where ever you go."

"So tonight I am going to sprout hair and turn into a wolf because you bit me while changed?"

"Yes"

I could barely contain my laughter. In the last week I have learned of vampires and werewolves, been told that I have been mated, lost my virginity, and now I'm suppose to believe I will become a werewolf. If I didn't laugh I would have broken down in tears. Jacob was staring at me, watching me to see what I would do. As my laughter died down all I was left with was my anger. Anger that I left Phoenix. Anger that I trusted Jacob. Anger that my life was not what I wanted it to be.

I turned to look at Jacob knowing full well that my eyes reflected the anger I was feeling. How could he have done this to me? As I felt my anger cover me I could feel the soft brush of fur on my body. Jacob must have seen my reaction.

"Your beast stirring it's going to happen soon. Sometimes emotions can make you change when you don't want to. I am going to change with you, I won't be able to help myself. My wolf wants your wolf."

There he goes about his wolf again, does he ever take responsibility for himself? Does he have that little control over himself? The pack insisted he would never hurt me but he has destroyed everything. I want to go to college. I want to have kids. I want to have a job, go on a real date, and have a real wedding. I had plans to get out of Folks as soon as possible. I don't want to be a werewolf. I don't want to go all furry and live in La Push for the rest of my life. I don't want to outlive all my family and friends. What if the wolf takes over and I have as little control as Jacob? As my sadness and frustration grew it turned into anger. Anger was strangely comforting as the feeling of fur grew stronger. I could feel my muscles stretching and I could smell everything from Jacob to what we had for dinner last night.

"Get out of my room."

"No Bella you are going to need me here to help you."

"I wouldn't need your help if you hadn't bit me, now get out!"

"You will need me once the change has taken place, your beast will want me."

"I don't want you Jacob, now get out."

"You can't do this Bella. You accepted me as your mate. You can't leave me it will hurt you as much as it does me to leave me. When you are wolf you are going to need me. Wolfs are pack animals we need each other."

"You tricked me."

"How can you say I did? I told you it would mate us."

"Yes, you said I would be mated but not that I couldn't leave you or that I would be turned into a werewolf. I thought it was like marriage, you can always get a divorce."

"Wolves mate for life and I thought you knew that. We don't have divorce, we are it for each other. I didn't mean to bite you it was an accident, I really am sorry."

"You said you would have bitten me anyway. You didn't tell me I would be a werewolf. You kept that from me cause you knew I wouldn't be okay with it. You have destroyed my life. I might be mated to you but the imprint still isn't there. I don't feel the same way you do about me. I have a choice. When I change you might be right, I might want you but right now in my human skin I want you out of my room."

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up. Then I'm going to the kitchen to make something for you to eat. When you change it takes a lot of energy and I doubt you will want to go hunt a deer to eat."

_Could this get any better?_ I am now going to be hunting Bambi after I change. I never went hunting with Charlie no matter how much he begged. He wasn't a big hunter more of a fisher but when deer were overpopulated he did his part. I wouldn't even eat it when he came home. I kept thinking about Bambi and how he was all alone. Jacob was stripping me of everything that was me. He finally left saying something about when I am done changing he will be back up and if I shut the door I'll be trapped till someone with hands opens it. If it kept him away from me I wouldn't care how long I would be trapped.

Throwing myself face down on my bed I let out an ear piercing scream into my pillow. How could he do this to me? After I trusted him. In the middle of my pity party I heard the creaking of the door. Couldn't Jacob leave me alone for five minutes? Fine, if he can't leave me alone I might as well take out my anger on him.

"My wolf doesn't want you Jacob. Get out!" I snapped glaring at the door.

To my surprised the door was still closed and I had forgotten I had locked it when he left. I sat up glancing across the room to see if I could find where Jacob had hidden himself. He must have been fast and there wasn't many places to hide a werewolf in my room.

"Jacob isn't here, Bella."

The unexpected voice came from behind me causing my heart to stop before resuming at an accelerated speed. That was not Jacob's voice although it was familiar. I slowly turn to look at the other half of my room which held the rooms' only window, which was allowing the breeze to float across the room. I was now staring at the other half of my room when I noticed someone standing in the shadows. My breath caught as the light gleamed across bronze colored hair. Edward stepped out of the shadows towards my bed.

"What's going on Bella?"

_What the hell was Edward doing in my room?_

"What are you doing here?" I gasped in shock.

"Alice sent me."

Alice probably saw what had happened and had sent Edward to come get me. Maybe they know how to fix this! I knew I trusted Alice for a reason! I ran to him and threw my arms around him in relief. The minute I reached his arms I realized how weird this was. I had just met him earlier today and here I was running to him for refuge. I opened my mouth to apologies but instead broke out in sobs. Instead of backing away from me he hugged me close gently rubbing circles on my back.

As I slowly got myself under control I noticed how our bodies fit together perfectly. I fit snuggly in his arms and I felt safe. With Jacob I felt like I had to be somebody else for him, that just being Bella wasn't enough. My stomach tightened as I realized I wasn't. He bit me so I would become a werewolf. In Edward's arms I didn't have to pretend. I could be just Bella and it felt right. Edwards chin was resting on the top of my head waiting for me to get myself together. He was patient with me. He didn't try to force me to calm down or try to get me to talk before I was ready. Instead he just held me close and waited on my time.

Wait those weren't thoughts I would normally have. I wouldn't have been this comfortable with someone I had only met once. My emotional rollercoaster had more of an effect on me than I thought. He is so sweet and gentle. Something is wrong. I stirred in Edward's arms to look up at him. He was like I remembered from earlier, but more gorgeous then I remembered. His strong facial features played against the moon's glow sending shadows across his face. His bronze hair was tousled like he kept running his hands through it. His eyes seemed to captivate me and I couldn't turn away. I was pulled to him. I have never felt such a strong instant connection with anyone.

"After you left earlier we told Carlisle about your imprint problem. He wanted me to come get you to see if he could find a way to fix it. I didn't expect to see the mutt in your bed when I got here. I am disappointed in you Bella. I came for you to take you away from this imprint crap to find you fucking him. Maybe I should just leave you here with him."

"Your eyes!"

"That dumb mutt couldn't help biting you, giving me the perfect way to end all this. I have a way out for you Bella."

"Your eyes… Can't look away."

I felt a fog clear from my brain and I was able to turn away from Edward. I immediately walked away from him putting the bed between us. I was still attracted to him but I no longer felt that pull for him. He must have been doing something to me to make me act that way towards him.

"What did you do to me?"

"I dazzled you. Alice told me that I might have to dazzle you to get you to come with me. I forgot I was doing it till you were unresponsive. But now I have something better to offer. What would you give to not turn into a werewolf?"

To have my life back? To be able to go to school and leave Folks? To forget everything about werewolves and vampires? _Anything. _

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, whatever you want."

"Vampire blood is stronger than werewolf blood. I will have to suck the werewolf venom out of your system and then inject my own venom into you. It will take about three days for you to heal but you won't be a werewolf anymore."

Him biting me sounded really painful. What if he sucked out too much blood? Would I risk my life just so I wouldn't be a werewolf? If I became a werewolf what kind of life would I live? The one Jacob wanted for me? What about me? Would life be worth living if it wasn't the life I wanted? What if he does cure me? Then I can go back to life the way it was before I met Jacob. The way ever normal teenage girl lives their life.

"Do it."

He didn't ask me twice just laid me on the bed and sunk to his knees beside me. He gently brushed my hair away from my neck keeping eye contact with me. I stared into his eyes as his lips brushed softly against my neck. I tensed at his touch and as soon as my body relaxed he pierced my neck with his fangs. My neck where his fangs were went numb and I could feel my blood flowing into his mouth. I could feel the loss of blood affecting me as he pulled away, blood dripping down his chin.

"Mine!"

He growled as he pierced my wrist then licked the wound closed.

"You are mine!"

He sank himself into my other wrist before licking it closed.

My head was spinning from the blood loss. _What was happening?_ Suddenly in a panic I realized he wasn't only sucking out the werewolf venom he was injecting vampire venom into me. I wasn't going to be a werewolf… because …I was going to be a vampire! Alice just told me about this earlier I should have known! In all the excitement about not being a werewolf I didn't realize he was going to make me a vampire. I knew I should be trying to push Edward away from me but I didn't have any fight left in me. The last thing I remembered was looking at the stars as we fell out my window then everything went dark.


	5. Flesh after Midnight

**Hey all! Breath-of-twilight here. I do hope you have been enjoying the last few days of this little countdown. In light of my dear friend Jayeliwood's birthday tomorrow. This will be posted in lieu of an actual entry for the Halloween countdown, but will still be limey and fun. Hope you enjoy! Happy Birthday hun….. You rock!**

* * *

**Title: Flesh After Midnight  
Author: Breath-of-twilight and KatieBelleCullen  
Pairings: N/A**

"Hey Kelli! Come over her a sec would ya?"

I spun around to find my boss grinning like a madman and flailing his arms at me. I groaned. What could I have done this time? I was almost done my book, he knew that cause he had just asked me about it yesterday. I was beginning to think he looked for any old reason to call me in his office just so he could ogle my breasts.

"Yea Mike, what can I do for you?" I said as sweetly as possible from behind my clenched teeth.

"I've brought an editor in for your book. I'd like you to come meet her."

"An editor! Already? And she's here now? You could have given me a bit of warning you know," I hissed, while running my fingers down my pressed skirt, hoping there were no serious wrinkles in it.

"Come on Kel. You know as well as I do the books been done for months. You're just procrastinating now cause you're scared of rejection. That people might not like your story. But come on that's absurd. I'm not much of a reader but seriously Kelli, your book is gold." I blanched; did Mike actually just compliment me? And without staring at my chest? Holy hell, the world must be coming to an end.

I followed behind him as we made our way to his office, snapping my stunned mouth shut and trying to compose myself the best I could.

"Jay, I'd like you to meet Kelli, the author I will have you working with. Kelli, Jay the best of the best in her field." I smiled at her and stuck my hand out, praying it wasn't all clammy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on my book," I said in a professional tone.

"Mhmm, I will look over the first few chapters tonight and send them to you tomorrow," she spat curtly.

_Hmmmm, not very friendly, now is she._ I thought, now angry with Mike for sticking me with such a stuck up and hard to approach editor.

I shook my head and glared at Mike as jay stomped past us and out the door.

"Nice Mike, real nice." I muttered as I spun on my heel and stormed to my office.

I grabbed the manuscript of my next assignment and began working feverishly, trying desperately to get that frigid bitch out of my mind. How was I going to work with someone like her? I knew I wasn't known as the friendliest person, hell, half my co-workers were too fucking scared to even approach me never mind talk to me. Wait! Hmmm . . . sounds kind of familiar. Grrrr . . . I guess maybe I could give the girl a chance. If anything, it was likely that she unnerved me cause we were just way too damn much alike.

I finished off my day with that resolve in mind. As I flung my carrier bag over my shoulder and quickly made my way out of the office before Mike had any more of a chance to annoy me I saw Angela wave me over. I groaned and slowly made my way over to her. she was a nice enough girl, but that was just it, she was too nice. Too sweet. It's was almost annoying. I couldn't bring myself to stomach people who were so naive and so damn gullible that you could tell them the fucking sky was orange and they'd believe that shit, even knowing it wasn't possible, cause it just wasn't in them to doubt honestly in people. And that my dear friend, is exactly how gullible Angela Webber was.

"Hey Kelli, glad I caught you. You're new editor called while you were busy and left a message that she has already faxed you over the first three chapters of your work." She grabbed a manila folder from the corner of her desk and smiled brightly at me, " I took the liberty of grabbing them for you. She also said to meet her tomorrow at Tim Horton's to go over them at nine am sharp." I rolled my eyes. Yeah! Getting along with her was going to be a cinch. She was already fucking with my schedule and man I hated that shit!

I snatched the folder from Angela's shaky fingers and tried my best to smile at the small girl, although I'm not sure if it came out as anything better than a slight grimace, "Thanks Angela, I'll be sure to do that." I said before turning around and finally making my way out of the office.

I planned on spending the night going over some more chapters for a book I was editing, but found my mind just wasn't in it tonight and thought maybe I should call up my best friend Katie. She was just opening up her own bar, a strip club, actually. I had gotten a message from her just the other day, that I had yet to return, telling me she just hired her first three male strippers. Spouting something about them being insanely hot and being the luckiest girl alive to be able to watch them tear their clothes off time and time again, every damn night.

I would like to say I was jealous of her, I mean come on! She was insanely pretty, with long shiny brown hair, and big hazel eyes that shone brightly when she talked animatedly. She was the friendliest friend I had, always upbeat and chattering about something. And she was married to the most amazing man and had two beautiful children to boot. The perfect little family. And now she had finally spread her wings and opened her own club, even if it was a strip joint. I was sure, knowing her, that it was tastefully done up and about as fancy as one would ever find a joint like that to be. But I couldn't bring myself to be jealous. She deserved her happiness and she had worked damn fucking hard to save up the money to open the club. Yeah, if anyone deserved the happiness and success, it was her all right.

I grabbed the phone and dialed her number before I had a chance to change my mind. I was kind of known as a loner of sorts, always tending to stay at home and do work, or read and write opposed to

hanging out with my friends. So to say she'd be surprised to hear from me tonight, on a Thursday night, was an understatement. She'd probably ask if I was sick or some shit!

Katie picked up on the third ring, "Hey Kelli, great to hear form ya! How you doing girl? How's the book coming? Mike still harassing your fine ass?" she blurted in a matter of seconds. Loud music was blaring in the background and I was surprised I even heard a word she said, luckily she had a rather tinkly high pitched voice or I would have missed half that shit for sure.

"You know it, that boy just doesn't know how to take a hint." Katie laughed heartily.

"So what's with the call? You don't normally call too often so I can't help but ask."

"What, a girl can't call her best friend from time to time without her being suspicious?" I asked, feigning shock.

"Nice try Kel, you know that's not what I mean, you just work insane fucking hours and no one ever hears from you on a weekday. Now what's up?"

"Fair enough, I was wondering if you'd mind some company tonight. I could come down, check out your club. I have a meeting tomorrow that's wearing on my nerves and could really use a distraction and a hell of a lot of booze to take of the edge," I joked, but was only half joking.

"Fuck ya! Come on down and tell the bouncer your name, he'll let ya right in."

"Thanks hun, I'll see ya soon." I snapped my phone shut and decided to take a quick shower and get my ass ready before I had a chance to change my mind.

An hour later I flew out my door and hailed a cab. I usually didn't take them, I preferred to drive my own ass everywhere, but tonight I planned on getting a little tipsy, so it only made sense to leave my truck at home. Better than scurrying my hung-over ass back down to the club in the morning to get my truck and risk being late for my 'meeting'.

As the cabbie pulled to the curb in front of the club I threw him some cash and looked up at the huge neon sign as I ducked my head to exit the cab and damn near pissed myself in a fit of laughter.

I remember Katie telling me if she ever opened s trip club she would call it 'Flesh after Midnight' but hell, I never thought she actually would. That girl was fucking priceless.

I walked up to the huge hulking beast of a man standing at the front entrance with his bulging arms crossed across his chest. "I.D." He said shortly, barely looking at me. I handed him my driver's license and watched curiously as he looked it over and his eyes widened.

"Kelli Goodyear, oh, so sorry ma'am. Go right on in. Katie is expecting you." He quickly handed my I. D. back to me and held the door open for me. I chuckled in amusement as I walked into the dimly lit club. 'Animal I Have Become' by 'Three Days Grace' was blaring throughout the room and my jaw damn near hit the floor as I noticed the god-like creature swinging his hips on stage. He was the most divine man I had ever seen in my life, medium build, with well defined muscles and the sexiest fucking v-dip I have ever wanted to trace with my finger. Even in the dark room I could make out his wild copper hair and piercing green eyes. I felt a drip of drool slide out of mouth and quickly snapped it shut just as those sexy eyes met mine. I gasped and ducked my head, sprinting towards the bar and mumbling to the bar tender to give me a double shot of something really fucking strong.

"Kelli! You made it!" Katie squealed as she pulled me into a tight hug. "So . . . what do you think?" She asked, her eyes shining brightly as she motioned around her.

"You did fucking great, sweets. And the name of the club, Flesh after Midnight, I can't believe you actually named it that. Fucking priceless."

"Well I guess drunken college days and spouting nonsense actually did me some good after all," she laughed. I nodded, taking a sip of my drink. "Yes, it seems so," I giggled, sneaking a glance at the hunk of a man now exiting the stage.

"He's hot eh! He just started the other day. And let me tell you, since then the clubs been _packed_, as you can plainly see. They come for him. Not that the other guys are hot too, but that one . . . well let's just say he has a way with the ladies," she winked at me. "Speaking of the devil, here he comes."

"Oh, no, oh, no. I gotta go to the bathroom," I squeaked out, trying to maneuver my way around Katie's amused form.

"Too late!" She whispered as I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I instantly froze, I didn't do well talking to hot men. It just wasn't something I did very often and I always seemed to clam up around them and start talking grammar and editing, which only bored the shit out of them to the point they finally either told me they couldn't stand talking to an uptight workaholic or they just plain walked away.

"Well hello there beautiful, my name's Edward, and what might yours be?"

I slowly turned to face him and felt my cheeks heat up when I noticed he was still in his miniscule get up of a leather thong and chaps with a cowboy hat perched on his head.

I stood there gapping like a fucking fool till Katie piped up for me, "This, Edward, is my bestest friend Kelli, Kelli this is one of my best dancers, Edward." I nodded my head at him, mumbling a "nice to meet you" as I shimmied past Katie and ducked into the ladies room.

Katie came in moments later and started howling in laughter, "What . . . the . . . fuck . . . was . . . that?" she spluttered out between giggles.

"Fuck you!" I spat in embarrassment, "You know I can't talk to men. If I could, do you think I'd be going on almost a year without having sex?"

When Katie saw the aggravated look on my face she immediately ceased her giggles.

"Sorry sweetie," she said in a sweet, sugary, please-forgive-me kind of tone, "I know how you are around guys, I've just never seen you that bad is all."

"Well come on Katie, did you see him? He's a fucking god for Christ sakes!"

"This is true. I guess I see him practically naked every night for the past couple nights. So I'm kinda done with my drooling," she explained apologetically.

"It's okay. Now let's go get me a drink."

We spent the next hour catching up. She told me how her hubby was and about the new cat they had recently acquired, spouting some excuse about it being a "Scorpion Warrior". I personally wasn't a cat kinda gal, but apparently, it was filling an important position as a warm, cuddly, live-in exterminator. Which would only make sense to someone like Katie. I told her about my book and how it was going and then about Jay. I glanced at my watch just as the bartender came over, "Hey Katie, ya got a call on line three." Katie nodded, "Looks like you're about to get going anyway, come here and give me a hug." I squeezed her super hard just because I could and I was still kinda pissed she had got so much enjoyment at my expense earlier. "K, I'll call ya soon."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I bet."

"I will, I promise."

"Okay." And with that she ran up the stairs to deal with her phone call.

I quickly chugged back the remainder of my drink and asked the bartender if he could call me a cab.

As I walked out the door I couldn't help but stop and watch as yet another sweet piece of man flesh sauntered around on the stage, looking like a cowboy straight out of the wild west and when he asked the cheering ladies is they were having a good night so far. I damn near came right the from his sweet, husky southern drawl. Damn! Katie was one lucky fucking girl.

---

I woke up the next morning feeling like someone had run over my head repetitively, my mouth felt like I had been eating white glue all night and my eyelids stuck together and it felt like sandpaper had been dragged across them.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as I slid off the end of my bed and staggered towards the bathroom. Quickly stopping to glance at my bedside clock. "Oh shit!" It was already eight and I had to meet Jay for nine.

I sprinted into the bathroom, crashing into the counter with my hip. Yelping out in pain I rubbed the now throbbing spot and quickly brushed my teeth, relieved my balder and brushed through my hair. Deciding that was all I had time for I dashed back into my room and threw on the first things my hands came in contact with in my closet. A pair of skinny jeans and an oversized sweater. Whatever, it was only Jay and it's not like I had to go to work today anyway. It would have to do.

The wheels of my 2006 Ford Freestyle squealed in protest as I whipped into the parking lot at Timmy's two minutes before nine, I hastily grabbed for my messenger bag and made my way into the coffee shop. Jay was already sitting there sipping on her coffee when I flopped down in front of her panting like a chain-smoker who had just run a fucking marathon.

"Rough morning?" she asked, quirking a brow at me.

"You could say that," I huffed, trying to right myself and get my coat off.

"I got you a black coffee with cream and sugar on the side," she said, motioning to the coffee and small bag sitting right in front of me on the table. "Here's your manuscript, I've gotta make a call. Look it over, I'll be right back."

As I finally shrugged out of my coat I noticed the manuscript covered in red sharpie markings glaring back at me. I blanched. What the fuck!?

I immediately switched into defensive mood and started muttering under my breath, "Stupid bitch. Who does she think she is? I know damn well there aren't that many fuck ups in there." I'm also an editor for fuck sakes, has she forgotten that? Wha the hell is her problem anyw-" my muttering came to a halt when I finally read the first batch of bright red words.

_The beginning drew me in right away. Maybe you can add something though that explains in a bit more detail how Sarah got there._

I scanned down to the next batch of words.

_Excellent use of words here._

And then the next and the next and then next.

_Make sure to watch your commas, I know it is easy to miss sometimes when editing your own work._

_The description in this part was so well written I could actually visualize this in my head._

_Between you and me, I actually shed a tear at this part.:-)_

My jaw slackened slightly as I continued to read the encouraging, helpful words Jay had placed along the edging of my manuscript. In all honesty, there were very few cross outs and corrections, which I knew there shouldn't be. Just the cute little happy faces and elegant handwriting sporadically throughout the pages.

Guilt came over just then and slapped me in the fucking face. Here I had been thinking how awful she was and judging her without even giving her a chance and this amazing yet snappy and curt woman went and proved me all wrong.

"So, what do you think?" Jay asked brightly, interrupted my reprimanding thoughts as she slid into her seat across from me and dropped her phone on the table.

I thought about that for a moment. To be honest or not to be?

"Are you wanting me to be honest and open or just wanting a straight out answer?" I asked, eyeing her cautiously.

"Honest. Always!" she laughed.

"When I first met you I uh…kind of mis-judged you. You seemed so damn miserable and bitchy and honestly I was dreading working with you." Jay's brow cocked up as she took in my words and her mouth snapped open, likely to defend herself but I interrupted. "And when I got here this morning and saw all the red marking all over the manuscript I immediately thought the worst of you. BUT… I'm sorry for that, cause I was very wrong and it was inexcusable of me to judge you based on so very little information. I'm sorry." I finished.

Jay nodded and smiled. "It's okay. I kinda took you for a bitch when we first met as well," she confessed, looking at me with an amused grin on her face.

I laughed heartily, "Oh no, I am a bitch. But usually it's just Newton that brings that out in me."

Jay slapped her thigh as she broke out it fits of laughter, "You . . . you . . . too?" she gasped between giggles.

"Me too?"

"The reason I was so . . . bitchy . . . when we met is because Newton couldn't keep his eyes off of my ass and it was beginning to annoy me." I started laughing with her. How fucking ironic right! Here we both thought the other was being a bitch and really we were both just reacting the same way to the same douche-bag.

The rest of our meeting went great. We went over the remaining pages and Jay gave me some awesome suggestions to spice my story up a bit more. She told me of her life and her husband and kids and I told her of my work and my friends' bar, 'cause really what else did I have entertaining enough to share? We laughed and we joked and found out we had a hell of a lot in common personality wise and our interests were frighteningly similar. By the time we left the coffee shop we had each drank a good four or five coffees and it was nearly dinner time. We made plans to meet up on Monday and go over the changes I made over the weekend on the story.

The weekend flew by in a blur of keyboard keys and scrapped pieces of paper, sharpie pens and white out with an insane amount of cursing to boot.

Monday came and went; Jay was rather happy with my changes and only left me with a handful of suggestions to finish the story up.

Mike surprisingly stayed a safe distance from me all week, which suited me just fine. I accomplished a lot this week and was feeling rather proud of myself and immensely grateful to my new found friend Jay. It was Friday now and Jay had just called and told me the most fucktastic news. My book was finished. No more editing. No more corrections. No more changes. All done! She told me she had sent the final copy over to Mike's office and it would hit publishing early next week. I was nervous of course. I mean this was my first book after all but the excitement and relief overshadowed the fear lurking inside of me.

Saturday night I spent curled up in my chair, reading and trying to come up with a way to show Jay my gratitude for all of her help and support - and failing miserably, of course.

Seriously! What do you do for a friend / editor to show them how much you appreciate them? Buy them clothes? Give them a huge check? A thank you fucking card?

All of a sudden I jumped out of my comfy spot and sprang to the phone. I dialed Katie's number as a wonderful, devious, perfect idea began to form in my mind.

I smiled deviously as I explained what I had in mind with Katie and thanked Katie profusely for agreeing to help me out.

---

I called Jay that very night and made plans to meet up with her at ten o'clock Sunday night, the night before her birthday. I told her I wanted to take her out for a few drinks to show her my appreciation for all the hard work she had put in this past week on my book.

She agreed instantly and I told her I'd just pick her up at her house about quarter to ten, rethinking the meeting up thing. Maybe she'd see the bright flashing neon sign and bolt and I couldn't have that, now could I.

I gave her some excuse about it being nonsense taking two cars and again she easily agreed.

---

"So where is it we're going?" Jay asked as she jumped into the passenger seat and snapped her seatbelt on.

"Oh….a friend of mine owns a club downtown. I told her it was your birthday and how super awesome you've been working on my book with me so she made VIP arrangements there for us."

"Kewl, sounds like fun. Let's go get our drunk on," she squealed, so un-Jay-like. Hmmmm . . . who knew? Seemed Jay had a bit of a partying wild streak to her.

"A strip club? Are you shitting me?" Jay bellowed, her eyes wide as she took in the bright flashing Flesh after Midnight sign.

"Come on, you'll have fun. I promise!" I pleaded.

"Oh, I know I will. Now let's get in there and find us some scrumptious piece of man," Jay said waggling, her eyes brows at me.

I laughed and grabbed hold of her hand, nodding at the same burly man from the other night and entering what was now done up as a vampires lair.

The once dim white lights were now red and black throughout the whole place, there were coffins placed sporadically throughout the floor and chains hanging from the ceiling. I squeaked as a half naked mouth watering man walked past us carrying a tray of drinks. I gapped at his little get up, he was wearing a blood red thong and had a black silk cape wrapped around his neck that flowed out behind him as he made his way to a table of squealing girls.

"Ahhh, you two have finally made it. You must be Jay," Katie said as she came walking up to us, smiling brightly. "I'm Katie, nice to meet you." Katie held out her hand and shook Jays before pulling a surprised Jay into a tight hug.

"Well aren't you just a warm friendly Care Bear?" Jay giggled, pulling back hesitantly from Katie. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable with how touchy feely Katie was, but honestly what could I do? That was just Katie!

"Well Jay, why don't you come over here . . . my friend Carlisle is going to keep you entertained. I need to steal Kelli away for just a minute."

"But . . . but . . ." Jay tried protesting, but Carlisle slipped out from behind the bar and slipped right between her legs handing her a shot of something and that shit shut her up instantly.

I wiggled my fingers at her and smiled slyly as I weaved through the mounds of ogling women jumping about and throwing dollar bills around as if they were paper slowly making our way to the 'mens' dressing rooms were Jays surprise was waiting for us.

"So did you talk to him about it?" I yelled over the screaming women.

"Yep, I got it covered sweets, no worries. And he's cool with it too. I think he finds it pretty fucking amusing, actually."

"Really?"

"Yep! He said he wishes he had a friend like you to get him something this wicked for his birthday." I laughed, he was probably right. How many people bought their friends a thank you gift that would whip its wang out in front of your face? Not many, that was for sure!

A moment later, Katie stopped and opened a door to our right, revealing what was hands-down the hottest present anyone, anywhere would ever receive.

"Hey, you must be Kelli. Nice to meet you," he said with a cocky grin on his face. I vividly remembered him from the other night when I was here, and began blushing as flashes of his outfit from that night reeled through my mind. Oh yea! Fuck me if my pants weren't already dripping wet just from hearing his sexy ass voice.

"Hi . . . ummm . . . it's good . . . to meet you too," I stuttered as I felt my face heat up, a tell tale sign that my nerves were bordering on an anxiety attack of some sort and I needed to run and hide from the hot piece of man candy smirking down at me.

"She's at the bar with Carlisle, he's keeping her entertained for us. So, you understand what we want you to do?" Katie asked.

"I think so, pretty basic . . . but if it makes you feel better, you can go over it one more time."

"You know how I like to be _thorough_," Katie grinned coyly, and Jasper laughed softly before she continued. "Okay, so you go and get Jay and bring her to private room three. I have it reserved for you for a whole hour, so take your time. Give her a show she'll never forget. You can touch her, but be decent, she is married after all. You can let her touch you if you are comfortable with that. Nothing sexual what so ever, of course. She loves a man with a drawl so talk dirty to her; she'll eat that shit right up. Basically turn her into a ball of quivering girly parts so she can slosh her wet panties all the way home to bang the shit out of her hubby. Got it?"

He nodded and gave me a little smirk before he ducked out the door and headed straight for Jay.

_Oh I hope she forgives me for this one_, I thought nervously. I mean, what woman wouldn't enjoy this shit? Right! But you never know, and I'd hate to think she'd be pissed with me after this but that was a possibility I would have to consider. For now I was going to be blissfully unaware of anything and everything and just leave myself believing she'd be eternally grateful.

"Now let's go get us a drink," Katie suggested, looping her arm with mine and dragging me towards the bar.

She murmured something to the bartender who I now knew as Carlisle and he went off to make our drinks.

"I ordered us some daiquiris. We don't usually make them here, but Carlisle says they shouldn't be a problem since he keeps daiquiri mix behind the counter for when I'm working long hours as a treat for me."

"Oh you know me so well, my friend, _so_ well." Katie knew I loved that shit and it was a sure fire way to get my ass to drink_, a lot._

We swallowed back three daiquiris each before I felt the alcohol start to hit me. I was a light weight and I knew it, considering I very rarely drank more than a single drink at a time, but shit, I was feeling good and that surprised me.

We were giggling like a couple school girls when I felt the sweetest shiver of warm air brush across my neck. I quivered but brushed it off as a rush of air from someone passing us - until I felt it again. I gasped when I noticed the insanely sexy fuck-me-with-your-eyes man from the other night grinning at me from over my shoulder.

I yelped and jumped from my stool and would have fallen flat on my face if the huge hulking arms of the most beautiful body builder grabbed me by the waist and hauled me upright. "You okay there doll?" He asked with a lazy smile, amusement dancing in his shiny blue eyes.

"Ummm . . . yeah . . . fine . . . thanks." Again with the word vomit. Man! Was I ever going to be able to have a normal conversation with a good-looking man?

"It was my pleasure," he said with a wink and chuckled as he let me go and I stumbled backwards, completely forgetting that the guy who had originally flustered me beyond coherent thought was still directly behind me as I fell against him, and was once again caught by the god-like creature.

"Oh shit!" I groaned when I noticed I was not only in his arms but standing on his feet too.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not usually this accident prone. I didn't mean to step on you. I . . . "

"Don't worry about it. It got you in my arms didn't it?" He smiled crookedly at me as I once again flushed an embarrassing shade of red and grabbed at Katie's arm to right myself.

"Anyways ladies, Emmett there and I have a special treat for the two of you. So if you wouldn't mind coming with us . . ." Edward said while holding his arm out and motioning for us to follow him while Emmett trailed behind us.

"What the hell is going on Katie?" I hissed as Katie pulled me to my feet.

"You got me, dude. I have no idea what these two have planned. But I must say I was kind of shocked to see Jacob on stage all by himself. I hope everything goes okay with that," she said warily, eyeing a poor stick of a boy with a too-dark tan who was currently attempting to shake his rather unimpressive ass for the crowd.

"I'm not going to even ask what that means. I'm more concerned with where my own ass is going to end up right about now," I huffed as we followed Edward down a hallway that seemed to be leading to the back of the club. At that moment, Edward stopped and opened a door to a bright red room, then held the door open and gestured us inside. As we entered, Emmett followed behind us, then handed us two drinks before instructing us to take a seat and get comfortable.

"We'll be right back, now don't you ladies disappear on us, okay?"

I groaned and shrank back while Katie just bobbed her head happily with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Isn't Emmett downright dreamy?" she asked over the tip of her glass. "I mean really - that broad chest, those rippling muscles? The things I could _do_ to a man like that . . . " She trailed off seemingly lost in thoughts of some sort of sexual nature. I sighed. I loved her and all, but she was much too man crazy for me.

I had just started relaxing when the door whipped open and a scantily clad Emmett sauntered in and plopped down right between us, his bear thigh rubbing up against mine. "What's shaking ladies?" He bellowed.

"Hia Emmy. Gonna tell us what you have planned for us yet?" Katie giggled as she sipped gingerly from her drink and peaked up at him from under her lashes. _Such a little flirt!_

Emmett leaned over and began whispering in Katie's ear, she responded only with 'Ohs' and 'awes' and a few girly giggles which did nothing to help me since I couldn't hear a single thing he was saying.

As I watched them intently, I didn't hear the door close or even feel the dip in the couch beside me. Suddenly, a warm hand slid up my thigh, and I jumped as I let out a small yelp.

"Are you ready for your surprise, lovely?" Edward whispered huskily.

I couldn't form a single word, just sat there and gaped like a girl who belonged on the short bus.

Edward's chuckling laughter bounced around the room as he stood, and my jaw dropped noticeably when I took in what he was wearing.

He had on tight black leather pants that hung just below his hips showing a very prominent v dip and a slight treasure trail. I felt the saliva pool in my mouth but could do nothing to stop it. I was frozen in fear and lust and couldn't for the life of me bring myself to care.

I finally let my eyes wander form the infamous v dip before letting them trail upwards. He was shirtless and his chest was fucking perfect. Sculpted in all the right places, not huge but not small and completely smooth and bear, not a single hair marring his perfect chest. He had a nipple piercing in his right nipple that was shaped like a horse shoe and was just begging to be sucked on, and I could see the ending lines of a tattoo that would graced the top of his shoulder blades. I groaned and felt a pool of wetness gather between my legs as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, let's get this party started, shall we?" Emmett interrupted jumping off the couch and standing beside Edward right in front of us. I looked over at Katie who was grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat and knew there was no way of getting out of this. She was all for this.

Emmett hit a little remote and some slinky ass music filled the air. And that's when I finally understood just what the fuck was happening.

Emmett and Edward started dancing around us, swinging their hips like no men should be able to and rubbing their hands along their chests. I swiveled my head as far around as I could as Edward and Emmett disappeared behind us and jumped in surprise when I felt a pair of lips against my earlobe.

"Are you enjoying this, sweets?" Edward's smooth velvety voice moaned out.

"Oh fuck!" I groaned as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

His hands slid down my chest in between my breast and down my stomach and began edging the hem of my shirt. "Relax, I promise not to do anything inappropriate," Edward snickered.

He began rubbing small circles just below my rib cage, causing tiny whimpers to escaped my parted lips.

All too soon his hands disappeared and before I knew it, Emmett was practically sitting on me while Edward moved over to Katie and began nipping playfully at her neck. Her giggles reverberated around the room, and I watched from the corner of my eye as she swatted his hands playfully.

Edward jumped over the back of the couch and landed perfectly in Katie's lap. "Do you know how long I've wanted to give you a private dance, Katie?" he asked in his sweet-as-honey voice.

"Ut uh," Katie moaned, clearly trying to control her erratic breathing.

"Since the very first time I danced on that stage out front," Edward whispered, but I could still hear him. In an absolutely sinful move, I saw him grind an epic bulge back and forth across her thighs. Katie's eyes rolled back a little, and I noticed her drink tip slightly in her hand as liquid began to dribble down her wrist. I was pretty sure the glass could have exploded and she wouldn't have noticed, though.

"And where have _you_ been hiding, sugar?" a warm breath blew across my neck, and I jerked my head forward to see Emmett sliding down to my lap, his dimples flashing as he grinned wickedly. Before I could even open my mouth to reply, Emmett jerked his powerful hips forward, and I squeaked as a solid bulk of delicious man-flesh came in contact with my stomach.

"That's right, ladies. Just enjoy," Edward crooned seductively as they continued to work their bodies in magical ways. Katie groaned softly as Edward ran a hand suggestively through his wild crown of sex hair, and I did the same as I felt Emmett's warm finger slide across my collar bones. I could only pray that I wouldn't embarrass myself by spontaneously orgasm'ing and staining Katie's brand new seats.

Forty five minutes of every fantasy I'd ever had rolled into two gloriously talented sets of man-hips later, Katie and I were walking out on wobbly legs as Emmett and Edward chuckled and leaned down to give us both pecks on the cheeks.

"It was a pleasure, ladies. Maybe we can play again some other time," Edward said with a wink and walked off down the hall with Emmett not far behind him.

"I . . . just . . . I'm . . . _oh my God_!" I stuttered once Katie and I were alone.

"I know," Katie nodded seriously, then grinned dreamily. "That Edward is fucking sex on legs. Scratch that. He is nothing but a screaming, throbbing, _writhing_ orgasm on the most perfect legs to have ever graced God's green earth."

I laughed and shook my head as we made our way shakily out the door, wondering how Jay was holding up.

**JayPOV**

I'm going to fucking kill her! I can't believe she left me out here, alone, with no one but Mr. Hot Pants behind the counter to keep me company. If this was her way of thanking me for my help or saying happy fucking birthday, it sure was a shitty fucking way.

As I sat fuming and purposely avoiding the waggling eyes of the stud muffin behind the counter, the sexiest fucking thing to have ever swaggered towards me appeared with a smirk, and I swear to shit his eyes were trained directly on me.

I glanced nervously around me, noticing I was the only female in the immediate vicinity . . . so it must have been me he was looking at like that!

"Well hello there, darling. Care to join me for a private dance?" He drawled out lazily, a soft smirk grazing his perfect features. I was instant putty.

"Don't worry doll, Kelli asked me to come get you and give you a little birthday present." _That fucking bitch!_ Oh god how I loved her at that moment.

"My name's Jasper, by the way." Sex-God whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back as he grabbed my hand and led me towards a dark, barely lit room. He closed and locked the door behind us and, fuck, I should have been worried. I'm a married woman for god sakes! But to hell with that, I decided. When the fuck would I ever have the chance to have tall, dark and handsome southern-fuck-me-gentleman alone again? I was his for the taking.

He gently pushed me down into a plush leather couch and slowly began encircling me, running his hands through my hair and across my quivering legs.

"So pretty," he groaned as his fingers slid down my neck and grazed along my slackened jaw line. My heart was beating frantically, my breathing labored as he turned and lowered his barely covered ass onto my lap and began grinding on my thighs. My hand shot out without me even thinking about it and gently smacked his ass.

Jasper moaned upon contact, "Oh, I knew there was a naughty tiger hidden behind that rough tough girl show you put on. Yeah! Spank me, baby."

I spanked his firm ass a few more times before my hand began to tingle and I finally stopped. He rose on his knees and swiveled so he was facing me, then pressed his chest against mine and began sliding up and down against me, causing my nipples to perk up and tingle at his touch. I sighed embarrassingly loud as he leaned into my neck and dragged his tongue from my pulse point to the lobe of my ear.

"Hmmm, and you taste absolutely divine," he whispered.

"I get sweeter the lower you go," I blurted, shocking the hell out of myself.

"Oh, I'd bet on it," Jasper smirked deeply as he quirked a mischievous eyebrow at me. Before I had the chance to open my rebellious mouth again, he bent forward to place a sexy kiss on my lower stomach. My legs spontaneously opened as his face hovered above my lap for a moment, and I felt my knees knock harshly against his inner thighs. With the grace of a lion on the hunt, he pulled back a little, then lifted his head to look into my eyes as he brought his hands to my shaking knees. He worked his hands on my body like an expert, running them up my thighs and over my hips, traveling higher until they just barely grazed the outside of my breasts and came to rest on my shoulders.

"Now just lean back, sweetheart, and let this good ole' boy take care of you."

I don't know how long I sat there, letting this wet dream of a man work me into a lust-induced frenzy. When he finally stood, I was torn between breathing a sigh of relief for my aching pink parts and crying from the loss of him. But a slight shift of my legs brought my attention to a far more pressing matter - a matter that was now dripping all over my thighs. Although I didn't usually blush, I could feel my cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson as I chanced a glance up at Jasper, who was gazing down at me with those goddamn bedroom eyes and a knowing grin.

"Why don't you let me give you a hand, there," he suggested as he reached his arm towards me. _Oh I could think of a helpful few places for that hand, honey_. Opting to bite my tongue this time, I wrapped my fingers around his and stood, trying to hide my quivering knees. Once I was stable (or at least partially so), Jasper pulled me suddenly toward him, and I gasped as I felt his Louieville Slugger pressing heavily against my hip. I couldn't help the squeak that escaped me, though I _certainly_ wasn't opposed.

"Well, I reckon that leaves just one more thing for me to take care of," he murmured in my ear. Oh my fucking God, was he going to give me a happy ending?! But before I could react, his smooth, baritone voice was rolling in my ear, and my eyes rolled into my head as I heard him begin to hum.

" . . . Happy birthday, dear Jay," he sang seductively as he placed a soft kiss on my throat, sending a chill down my spine and between my legs. "Happy birthday . . . to . . . you." His voice was nothing more that a sultry whisper as the song trailed off, and I swore to myself I'd never look at a fucking birthday cake - hell, a _candle_ - the same way again.

I was brought out of my orgasmic reverie by a quick swat to my ass, and I moaned as Jasper stepped back from me, leaving me to sway unsteadily.

"Until next time, ma'am," he winked, then dipped his head in true southern fashion before turning and disappearing out the door.

Not wanting to be left alone in my quivering state, I stumbled out the door and headed down the hallway. My whole body felt like it was on fire; my nerves were on edge and all my girly parts were twitching and screaming out for much needed attention. I still didn't see Kelli anywhere and wanted so much to thank her for the sweet ass birthday gift, but as I checked my cellphone I noticed my husband, Alex had sent me a kinky ass picture of him naked and stroking himself. And fuck, I'd be lying if I said my body didn't need to be satiated. And I meant _right then_! I quickly settled on calling her in the morning as I made my way hurriedly to the exit. I stopped over at the bar and quickly asked Carlisle if he could tell Kelli and Katie I said thank you and to tell Kelli I would call her first thing in the morning. He agreed with a smile and called me a cab before I could even ask. Sexy _and_ sweet - nice.

I walked out of the bar that night with a smile on my face and a river flowing down my legs, thinking that this had been the fucking best birthday _ever_!

And the best part was still to _come_.

* * *

**End note: Well I hope you all enjoyed that, even though it had nothing to do with Halloween.....leave ur thoughts and comments please....I've never even been to a male strip club so I hope this is fairly accurate and pleasing. **

**On to the shout outs. I need to thank Kuntrygal and Theladyingrey42 for reading this shit over and guiding me patiently when my brain was too fogged to come up with anything read-worthy and most of all my dear sweet KatieBelleCullen who was kind enough to help me write this in my time of need. It was a blast working with her, as usual. **


	6. Therapy Sessions

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: Jayeliwood**

**Pairing : E x B**

**A/N - Hey everyone! Jayeliwood here... writing a lemon, (surprise surprise, I know) I got this idea while laying in bed one night (once again, surprise) and I just had to write it down. I always have a lot of fun halloween ideas that usually don't have anything to do with costumes and candy. I'm just glad I get to share them! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Jay~**

Therapy sessions

I felt like such a freak doing this. I hated having to go to a doctor- no, not a doctor- a therapist for this reason. It was rather degrading actually. I can't imagine what people would think of me if they knew what I was doing.

I drove up in front of the swank office building in my little Audi my husband gave me for my birthday about a month and a half ago. I was still getting use to all the controls. Eyeing the building, I took in all the decorations. There were little Halloween decals on the windows and fake spider webs hanging off the ceiling. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I knew Alice, the doctor's secretary, could go overboard sometimes.

Actually, I knew Alice very well. She was the reason I was going to meet Dr. Masen today. She had introduced me to the idea about a month ago when I first told her about our little problem.

Dr. Masen usually catered mostly to kids or rather, teenagers, but he was making a special exception for me.

"Hey," Alice said brightly as I came in through the door. "How are you?"

"Nervous," I told her truthfully with a small smile. "First time I've ever done this."

"You'll be fine," she said ruefully. "You're the last client of the day. Parents tend not want to keep the kids out too late on Halloween. They usually have to get ready," Alice explained in a hurry. "Speaking of which, I have to get home to Jasper and my little one. He should be out for you in a minute."

"Okay," I said quietly as I watched her go out the door. I made myself at home on the sofa in front of her desk, picking up one of the magazines off the coffee table as I crossed my ankles. I wasn't exactly sure how long I was going to wait.

"I think that's fantastic, Angela," Dr. Masen said as he walked out of his office behind a young teenage girl. She didn't look more than sixteen. She gazed up at him with large, unblinking eyes. It was easy to tell that she had a crush on him.

But certainly, who could blame her?

Dr. Edward Masen was just over thirty and he only grew more beautiful with age. His hair was a wild shade of amazing red and brown that stuck up in all directions like he had just rolled out of bed after having the best sex of his life. His deep green eyes had the most beautiful flecks of gold in them, shaded perfectly by his thick eyelashes. His perfectly straight nose and squared jaw was a perfect accompaniment to his full smooth lips.

And that was just talking about his face. His body could make a Greek god envious.

Not that I was looking.

Nope, I wasn't. I was reading my boring cooking magazine.

"Do you really think I should go after it, Edward?" Angela asked with a soft voice, nervously twisting at her fingers as he walked her to the front door.

"Yes, of course. I think if you want to be school editor then I think you should go for it. I've seen some of your writing. It's amazing. You have to remember to put yourself out there. Next week we'll talk about some ways you can do that. Just like everything else, that takes practice."

"Okay, thank you, doc," she said with a wistful glance over her shoulder.

"My pleasure, dear," he said in a smooth silky voice, like cool satin flowing over a hot body.

Or maybe that was just my imagination.

"Well, hello there," he said as he set his eyes on me.

"Alice already went home," I said nervously as I stood.

"Ah, figures," he rolled his eyes before locking the front door. He came over to me, looking me directly in the eyes and shaking my hand gently. We were no more than a foot apart and I could feel the heat rolling off of his body, making me tingle. "I'm Dr. Edward Masen," he began with a crooked smile. "You must be Bella."

"I- I am," I stuttered and I closed my eyes as I mentally smacked myself. I had done this before. I could certainly greet a person normal.

"Would you like to join me in my office?" He said in a purr. Did he know how sexy he was being or did it just come that naturally? He was making me forget the reason why I came.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled, following behind him all while stumbling like an idiot. He was kind enough to ignore that though.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He offered with a wave of his hand as he came to sit behind his desk. I felt so small compared to the large oak desk in front of me, only having a pad and a pencil waiting for him on it. He seemed so powerful sitting behind it. I sat down onto one of the chairs, tugging my skirt so that it covered my thighs in just the right way. I didn't want to flash him or anything. "So, what brings you into the office today, Bella?"

"This is so embarrassing," I mumbled as I felt my cheeks heat.

"It's okay, you know.. I'm a professional and you can tell me anything. I won't make fun of you or laugh. This is a safe place," he reassured me.

"I'm... I'm having trouble... well," I stumbled over my words, looking anywhere but at the beautiful man sitting in front of me.

"Go on," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. I glanced at him just long enough to notice the glasses perched perfectly on his nose. He couldn't get any hotter.

"I'm having some troubles reaching," I lowered my voice in embarrassment. "Reaching orgasm."

"Ah," he nodded his head and scribbled something down. "How long has this been happening? Have you always had trouble?"

"No," I said in a quiet voice. "You see, I've been married since I was very young and my husband is the only man I have ever been with. I'm not sure if it's just boredom or if it's me..." I trailed off as I looked at him.

"Have you talked to him about this?" He said as he wrote another thing down and looked up at me, a very serious expression on his face.

I sighed deeply, "yes."

"And what does he say?"

"He says we need to spice up our sex lives."

"He's not wrong," Dr. Masen said as he pulled off his specks and ran his fingers through his hair. "But, is it more than just that. How is your sex drive? "

_Increasing by the moment_, I thought to myself but I kept that answer locked up. "Decent, I suppose."

"Well, the first step to a more fulfilling sex life is to know your own body. Masturbation is a good way to start this," he explained as he stood up. I flushed red, uncrossing my legs and sinking into the seat a little bit.

"Masturbation?"

"Oh, yes. Do you masturbate, Bella?" He asked as he walked behind me. I felt every hair on my neck raise up at his words.

"Not often," it wasn't a lie. I'm sure when I had time for that.

He clicked his tongue like he was disappointed at what I said. I frowned, biting my bottom lip hard. "And why is that?"

"I'm not really sure I know how to," I said in a quiet voice.

I could feel his warm body behind me, his long and beautiful fingers dragging against the back of the chair. "That's a common complaint amongst women. A lot of them don't know how to give themselves pleasure which makes receiving it from others much more difficult. They don't know what it's like to have a proper orgasm. You have to know yourself first before you can give yourself to others."

"Where do I start?" I asked in a low voice, fighting to keep from looking at him. I wanted so badly to look back at him, to see his expression.

"That's easy, Isabella," he cooed. "You start by touching yourself."

"How?" I asked.

"How do you like to be touched?" He inquired, squatting the chair so that his warm breath was flowing over my skin. I was tingling all over. I couldn't answer though. I was too flushed. When I didn't speak a word he leaned in a bit closer. "If you can't tell me, how do you plan on telling your husband?"

"I... I..." I swallowed, biting my bottom lip. "I like to play with my breasts."

"Show me how," he asked in a deep voice. "How do you like to play with your breasts?"

I brought my hand up to my chest and began to massage my right breast through my thin white shirt. "Like this?"

"Keep going," he breathed, the air flowing over my neck.

I began to lose myself in the movements, pinching and plucking my nipple through my bra. I heard his soft groan and closed my eyes. "Like this?" I asked again.

"More," he all but growled. "What else do you like to do, Isabella?"

My hand automatically went to my thigh, moving slowly upwards until it reached my cloth covered sex. I was already soaking. It had been such a long time since I had done anything like this. I began to rub my clit through the silk, leaning my head back with a deep sigh. "Oh, this feels so good."

"Keep going, Bella. Make yourself feel good," Edward said in a voice that dripped sex and lust. I wanted him to touch me so badly. "Make yourself come."

"Oh!" I all but shouted, his words too much for me. My legs began to twitch as the coil snapped and my body tensed. The liquid seeped from my body, probably staining the fancy chair underneath me. It was amazing what he could do to me without even touching me.

"Stand up," he ordered in a firm voice. I did so slowly, my legs shaking as he came to stand behind me. I actually stumbled and fell forward, placing my hands on the desk to keep my balance. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly as he began to kiss my neck. I could feel his thick full erection pressed against my ass. "Oh, god," he mumbled as he began to grind against me.

"What happened to the kind and caring yet sexy and naughty therapist?" I asked breathlessly as he bit down on my neck, one of his hands pushing the skirt up.

"He left. Now the horny as hell husband is here and wants to fuck the hell out of you," he growled against my neck. I laughed at his eagerness, my fingers knotting with his silky hair. "That was so hot to watch." He pulled my skirt up over my bottom completely, yanking my panties down to my thighs. "I can't believe you said you were bored of me, you naughty thing."

I laughed again, I couldn't help it. I knew his male pride couldn't take that. If he wasn't going to like the game I was playing he should have come up with his own. "I didn't say I was bored. I said it might be boredom."

You see, for the past ten years we had this naughty little tradition. Every Halloween we would dress up and play a little game. We didn't do it on purpose, it just kind of happened- at first anyway. Now it was all very planned but it made it all the more exciting. One year I was a wench and he was a pirate, another he was a cop and I was a girl trying to get out of a ticket, another I was a school girl and he was a teacher... you see where I'm going with this.

But, this year was a little harder to plan out than normal. Because this year we had something we didn't have before.

Our daughter, Carlie.

We couldn't be as adventurous as we'd been before, playing out full scenes with costumes and props, but we didn't want to leave this part of ourselves behind either. So, we had to work with what we had.

Esme, my fantastic mother in law, kept the baby while I went to school and Edward worked. I taught the third grade. He really was one of the top adolescent therapist in the state.. We weren't totally sure we'd be able to do this but thankfully for us, I had an amazing sister in law and best friend- Alice. It also helped that she was his secretary.

She helped me come up with this idea.

I would leave school right when it let out at three and I would go to Edward's office. She would leave an opening so we wouldn't be bothered, making sure all the phones went to straight to voice mail after she left.

It was perfect. We would still have our together time and still be able to come home and take Carlie to the Halloween costume party that Edward's brother Emmett was having.

But all thoughts left my head when I felt his fingers graze between my legs. "You are so wet."

"You've always been able to do that to me, Edward," I told him truthfully, pressing back against his hand.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in a husky voice against the back of my neck as he kissed me lightly. "I want you so badly."

"I'm yours, Edward," I said in a pant. "Always and only."

When he sprang free of his pants I don't know but I didn't really care either. When I felt him slip inside of me there was nothing more perfect in this world. I never felt like that with anyone else. Only Edward had this power. He pressed deep inside of me, condom free. Maybe another little one would be in our future soon. I could only hope.

With quick thrusts, he held my hips as I kept my balance against his desk with my palms. "You have no idea how many times I've imagined you like this. In my office, skirt pulled up, bent over my desk with me inside of you..." Edward said breathlessly, working me to the point of frenzy. I felt myself come undone again. I was just so sensitive from the first one.

I literally screamed as my legs trembled, falling practically face first into the pad that Edward had been writing on earlier. I saw the words 'sexy' and 'fuck' but I couldn't read anything else because my eyes screwed shut. "DAMNIT!" I shouted.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked sweetly, stroking my back. My only answer was to press back against him. "That's my girl," he growled, picking up his speed.

"There, there, there...." I chanted as he hit just the right spot. One of my toes curled in my heels, making it clatter to the floor. But, you really couldn't hear it over the scoot of the desk. I was pretty sure if we kept going the desk would be against the wall within moments.

Not that I cared in the least.

"FUCK!" He shouted out as I began to clench around him again. I could feel his undoing, his thrusts erratic and fast. His fingers clung tightly to my hips, holding me in place as he finished deep inside of me.

We stayed in that position for a few long moments to catch our breath before Edward finally pulled out of me, wet and spent. I turned around to face him, laying back on his desk with one of my hands on my forehead. I was still panting when he leaned down against me, resting his head against my stomach. "That was-" I laughed and shook my head.

"That was hot," he laughed as he looked up at me, his face flushed with pleasure still.

I glanced at the clock. It was just after 4:30. "You know, we still have about an hour before we have to leave to pick the baby up..." I trailed off suggestively.

"You, Mrs. Masen, are a naughty, naughty girl." He said as he began to slide down my body, positioning himself between my legs. "And I love the way you think."

**So, I wonder how long it took everyone to figure out what they were doing... **


	7. Haunting Premonitions

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: Cydryna Marie**

**Pairing: Edward x Bella**

**Hey everyone, **

**Its Cydryna Marie here. Here's my contribution to the Countdown to Halloween One Horny Hallows Eve!**

**Many thanks to Eternally Addicted, Fragile Human and Hope4More, you girls are the best and ILY!**

**Enjoy **

**Haunting Premonitions**

The rain was pouring down, wind hollowing; a branch was hitting the window, causing a tapping noise every 32 seconds. I was curled up on my chair reading some old trashy romance I had found last night while cleaning the attic.

The old house in **Manomet Bluffs, Ma** had become mine just last week. It couldn't have come at a better time. I was living in New York with my two best friends Rose and Alice when the call came in. I was informed that the reading of my dad's will was completed and I inherited the old house on the bluff.

I was never close with my dad. He was re-married and had new kids. I got the phone call from my step monster the day after the funeral.

'Just wanted you to know we buried your dad today.' was all she said. I was sad but only because he was my dad and at one point, we were close. But when she came into the picture with her beautiful daughter Tanya and then they had their own kids, I was pushed to the side. When the step monster made my dad chose between them and me, well…..he didn't choose me, obviously. That was when I was 18. I'm 27 now and over it. But I still don't understand why I got this house or when he even bought it.

Rose and Alice had wanted to come with me, but truth be told, I needed to be away from them. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my friends but they were driving me crazy. Alice got engaged the night I left and although I was very happy for her and Jasper, I was just so sick of seeing them flaunt it. I get that they are in love but when you are around it everyday it gets real old, real quick. Maybe that's because I've never been in love before, I'm not sure, but I do know that I was so fucking relieved to be leaving there. I think I actually squealed when I got the last seat on the flight from JFK.

It was Halloween night and Alice was not happy that I wasn't at her annual costume party. 'The Masqurade Ball' was the theme this year. She gave me such a hard time about leaving before the big bash, but what the fuck did I care, I hated Halloween and the stupid traditions and stories and costumes that went with it. I was more than content to sit here and read these trashy romance novels.

My cell phone rang again for the 10th time. I reached for the damn thing and noticed once again 'Pixie' on the screen. I hit ignore for the 10th time and then turned the phone off. I was not in the mood for conversation.

Not only had I inherited this strange home, I has just gotten laid off from my job and when I went to my boyfriend's house to gain comfort, the only thing I was greeted with was a bare ass and some girl riding him. They didn't notice me, I turned around and walked out and was kind of happy that shit happened. He was no good in bed anyway and we were going nowhere with the relationship.

Feeling the need to stretch, I put the book down on the table next to my chair and padded to the kitchen to eat some of the very unhealthy food I had purchased the night before.

Deciding on Ben & Jerry's triple chocolate threat Ice cream, I walked back to the sitting room.

I placed the food on the other table in front my chair then walked to the fire place and threw another piece of wood in it. Poking it with the stick to try and help it catch, I was startled when I heard a loud bang causing me to jump.

I heard it again and realized that it was coming from the window. I made my over to the large bay window and pulled back the drapes. Sure enough, the rain that was now coming down ten folds had weakened another branch and it too, was hitting the window.

Looking out the window, the waves were crashing against the rocks and the winds were so fast that it made the waves look that much bigger. It was beautiful.

I decided to the leave the drapes open. Sitting back in the chair, I grabbed the book, the ice cream and opened to the page I was on, took a bite and continued reading.

The wind had started to pick up and a cool breeze blew in. It startled me as there were no open windows. I reached for the blanket off the back of the chair when something caught my eye.

There was a shadow, of a human, in the corner of the room near a tall book shelve. I stood up fast stumbling over to see what it was. It was nothing. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, I knew I saw it. I knew it was there. A shiver ran up my spine as another gust of wind blew in and the side door flew open causing yet another loud bang.

My heart was frantically beating in my chest causing my hands to start to shake uncontrollably.

_What the hell did I get myself into? I'm here for 3 nights and the first rain storm, I'm big ass baby._

"Come on Bella, you're a 27 year old women go shut the fucking door." I sneered at myself.

Walking to the door, I slammed it shut and fastened the chain. I made my way back to the chair where I plopped my ass down and picked up my phone.

"It's about fucking time, Bella." Alice yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Alice, do you and Rose want to come here for a few weeks and help me out?" I whispered. I knew what the response would be considering that I was the one who insisted on coming here alone.

"OH the big bad brave Bella now needs her friends? Well I don't know, Bella, you've been ignoring us for over a week. Mike has no clue where you are. What the fuck is going on?"

"I walked in on Mike fucking someone else. Fuck Alice, I'm 27 years old, just got laid off from my job, I'm alone, I haven't had a fucking orgasm in over a year that didn't involve a fucking silver vibrating bullet and truth be told I wanted to get the fuck away. So sue me." I slammed the phone shut, pulled at my hair and screamed a loud fucking scream that echoed through the house.

"I can help you with that orgasm issue." A low velvety voice breathed in my ear causing me to jump. I turned around but there was nothing there.

I stood up and started to look around the room frantically. "Who's there?" I screamed out.

Nothing.

"Hello, I know you're here?" I called again

Nothing

The sound of my phone ringing once again caused my fucking heart to leap and my stomach to immediately hit the floor.

I reached for the phone and saw one new text message.

_We got a flight out tomorrow afternoon; we'll be there at 4. Meet us at the ferry station at 5:00._

_A&R._

I put the phone on the table then leaned my head against the back of the couch.

I was kind of happy they were coming, relived actually because as much as I hated to admit, I was scared to be by myself.

"You're not alone, _Minha Linda garota de_ _olhos castanhos." _I whipped my head around, but again was faced with nothing. I was pretty scared and could feel my hands start to tremble. My heart was echoing in my ears, it was so loud. I turned to get my phone; I wasn't sure what that would do for me.

Just as I was about to grab for it, I was stopped when an elegant pale hand reached out and grabbed it first.

My heart jumped to my throat causing my stomach to fall to my knees. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it in my ears and feel the pulsing in my throat.

I looked up and was met with the most piercing green eyes, I've ever seen. They were so dark and deep and utterly mesmerizing. His face was flawless, smooth pale skin and pink perfect lips. His hair stood in all sorts of directions, bronze, wild and sexy.

My mouth hung open as I racked in the sight before me. His black leather jacket was open with a white shirt that hugged his lean hard abs. His pants hung a little low on his waist showing just a tiny bit of skin.

Taking two short strides to close the large gap between us, his hand reached out to caress my face.

"_Tu Tenhs Olhos tristes para uma cara bonita." _He whispered, his voice velvet and dark, deep, magic and sexuality flowing with each word. He brought his mouth so close to my ear. "You have sad eyes, for a beautiful face."

I licked my lips and stared into his dark eyes. "W-who are you?" I stuttered, lowering my eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore. The throbbing between my thighs was unbearable, and looking in his eyes only made it worse_._

"_Eu salvae te." _I didn't understand a word he said but loved every word that fell from his lips.

I stepped away from him, doubting my ability to regain control over my body with him this close. I had no clue who this man was but with just one look into those eyes, he owned me. It was as if I wasn't myself.

"_Minha jóia_," he whispered, "my precious jewel, kiss me, you know you want to. Take what you want from me, my body is yours. Take it, take me." His demand so soft and deep that my panties were instantly a pool of wetness and my legs weakened as his stare blazed through me.

"Let me show you what a real orgasm feels like. I can do that you know, do you want me to do that? HMM? Do you want me to pound in you till you lose your voice?" He asked? Venom of sex dripping from his voice, he once again closed the gap between us, this time wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Do you feel that?" he rubbed his erection on my stomach. "It aches for you, Bella, it's ached for you for a long time."

My body was putty in his hands, knees weak and jiggling like jello. My heart was hammering in my chest. I had no clue who this man was but my body responded to his voice, to his touch, to his eyes, was like something I've never experienced.

My mouth was dry, I couldn't form a coherent thought let alone a sentence. I licked my lips to try and moisten the dryness. I think he took this as an invitation to kiss me because before I knew it, his soft silk like lips were on mine and he was kissing me with a fever and urgency that made me moan.

"You frighten me." I whispered, as he brushed my hair away from my face, tucking the strands behind my ears.

"Don't be frightened _Minha jóia_, there's nothing to be scared of, you're meant for me you're my heart and soul. You just don't know it yet."

"And how do you know it?" I asked trying to break free from his grip.

"You'll see, in time, you'll see." His gaze intensified and it was like he was hypnotizing me.

"Will you touch me as I kiss you?" I asked, my thoughts weren't my own anymore, they belonged to him. The voice that left my lips full of sex, unrecognizable but they were my own. I've never spoke like this or felt like this before, it came from a place I was unaware of.

I ached for him to touch me, it was so overwhelming. Weakness flooded me and my hands reached out to grip his hard muscular shoulders. His lips descended on mine. I felt the need to cry. The feeling was so intense, so beautiful, so magical, like a dream. A dream I didn't want to wake from.

My head tilted and my lips parted over his, I was lost in the wonder of sensuality that built between us.

A groan rasped from his lips, the hard grip that he had on my hips eased up and he plunged both his hands in my hair, tugging lightly, before deepening the kiss to the point where I had no clue who was kissing who.

Electric pleasure surrounded me as I gave into the wave of sensations that built deep inside of me.

He shifted his body down and lifted me effortlessly in his arms, carrying me down the long hall to the staircase and up the stairs to a bedroom. Our lips were still frantically on the other, my hands winding in the silkily locks of bronze hair.

He laid me on the bed gently and he lifted one hand to my face, his palm cupping my neck. The other hand pushed under the hem of my shirt, his fingertips stroking my flesh, burning sensations being left where is fingers just grazed.

The feel of his neck and shoulders beneath my finger tips and the thundering of his heart gave me courage I never thought possible.

His palm cupped my breast and I couldn't remember him taking my shirt or bra off but there I was topless in front of him, his eyes racking over my body, flush rising to my cheeks as his lust filled eyes took in the sight in front of him.

"So beautiful, _Minha jóia_."

I continued to run my hand over his shoulders, making my way down to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and over him and letting my fingers rasp his skin on the way down.

Our breathing was harsh and heavy, the beating of my heart echoed in my ears, the anticipation of what he was going to do to me was driving me insane.

He started to kiss down my neck, dipping his head to suck and nibble on my collar bone, his hand fumbled with the string of my pants till he finally loosened it and pushed them down caressing my thighs lightly, the heat radiating from his touch. My pulse was increasing with each touch, with each grunt he made and with each kiss he left on my overheated skin.

I was tormented, my insides aching for him, like they've never ached before. Before I knew it, I was naked laying there in front of him, his eyes glazing over my entire body, one hand fondling my peaked nipples while the other traveled my body slowly.

Sitting up, he removed his pants and stood there in all his glory, my eyes glazing over with lust as I looked at the naked god standing in front of me.

"Let me taste you, Bella. You smell so sweet, I want to see if you taste as sweet as you smell." He whispered huskily, crawling back into bed and trailing kissing from the top of my foot, up my calf around my thigh, neglecting the one spot I so desperately wished he would kiss.

"Can I, _Minha jóia_, can I taste you?" Those green eyes looked up at me, smoldering with passion, sucking me into his deep lust.

"Oh god, please." I moaned. I needed it. I wanted it. I had no clue who this man was but all I knew was my body was at his mercy.

His tongue darted out and he licked me slowly at first, a moan escaping his lips, I could feel him smile.

"So fucking sweet." He breathed his hot breath on my over throbbing clit.

My hands fisted the sheets as his tongue swiveled and swirled my lips, my clit and then I screamed out when I felt two fingers being plunged in me, hitting my spot and causing me to see stars.

He kept moving at a perfect pace, his mouth sucking and teasing while his fingers plunged and turned inside of me till my whole body was rigid and exploded in utter and complete ecstasy.

As I rode out the explosion, his fingers slowed to a gentle pace while his tongue continued to lick and suck my pussy.

"That's just the beginning." He said, bringing his hand to my mouth. I opened without even thinking and took his fingers into my mouth sucking my juices off of them, tasting him and me together, causing me to moan.

"Let me taste you now?" I asked, sitting up only to be pushed back down.

"Tonight is about you, tonight is to show you that you don't need a silver thing to make you cum."

"Oh god!" I cried out at his words.

He reached for both of my hands, intertwining our fingers and bringing them above my head.

"Can I show you now, _Minha jóia__?_"

I nodded in response and before I knew it, he filled me, sending a surge of pleasure to burn into my system.

"So tight, so wet, so fucking beautiful." He murmured in my ear.

I wasn't frightened anymore, this felt more right than anything. I was barley aware of my cries of pleasure. My hips writhed against his thrusts. One of his hands untwined from my hand and he brought it around my hips pulling me closer to him, my legs wrapping around his waist to hold him closer to me. Sweat building up between both of us. I arched up and felt him hit deeper, grunts of pleasure leaving his lips. His head was nuzzled in my neck as he pushed in and out of me over and over again, sending a sensation so severe through me. I was coming apart at the seams, breaking with the pleasure that built up in my stomach, coiling away.

His hot breath sucked and licked on my neck, I felt his grip on my waist intensify and I squeezed his hand needing something to bear down on knowing that at any moment I was going to explode.

"Cum for _Minha jóia__. _I want to feel you, cum for me." He demanded and I jerked my hips up tighter to his pelvis causing my walls to spasm with an uncontrollable force.

He brought his lips to my neck and kissed hungrily around my neck, darting his tongue out to taste my skin. His hips were still moving, slowly he would pull out almost all the way then gently, lovingly, he would fill me again, my back arching off the bed at the sheer feeling of being filled with him.

"This is what it feels like when you have a real lover." He whispered against my skin, the feel of his cool breath on my heated skin causing me to shiver.

"Don't stop, please keep going, it feels so good." I moaned and un-wrapped my legs from his waist letting them fall open, opening myself up for him to bury himself in me even more. I heard him grunt then push up on his arms and reach for my legs pulling them over his shoulders, his hands gripping my hips as he plunged forth taking me, marking me, fucking me.

"Fuck!" he yelled and I felt his penis jerk and then warmth of his cum fill me causing another orgasm to spasm through my body. He collapsed on my body, loosening his grip on my waist. I allowed both my hands to run up and down his back. His body was limb but I loved the feeling of his weight on me.

I kissed any piece of his face I could get in contact with and ran my hands through his hair.

"Who are you?" I asked sleepily, feeling the need to close my eyes.

"Bella…..Bella…"

"HMM…" I hummed in response squeezing this man tightly. Not wanting to let go.

"Isabella Marie Swan, wake the fuck up now. You're going to be late for my party!"

I shot up quickly, looking around the room confused as to where I was or what I was doing.

"Bella, earth to Bella." Alice said, waving her hand in my face.

"Where am I?" I asked confused, still looking around.

"What the fuck, Bella, you're at our house, we have the Halloween party in…" she looked at her watch, "an hour, I sent you up here 2 hours ago to get ready. What the fuck were you dreaming about?" She was walking around my room frantically gathering my makeup and clothes.

"D-did, I inherit a house from my dad?" I asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella? Inherit a house from your dad?"

"Never mind, it must have been a dream." I said, standing up and walking towards the mirror. I rubbed my eyes and looked at myself. The dream was so real, so wonderful. My hands went to my hips and it actually ached, when I touched were his hands were in my dreams.

"Well it was some dream because you were moaning pretty fucking loudly." She laughed. "Now go quickly, we don't have time and I still have to work my magic for you tonight.

I walked into my bathroom, trying to get the amazing dream out of my head. That house, that man, the sex, the way my body felt. I was just so real and so amazing.

So many parts of that dream were real, like, me losing my job, my father dying, me walking in on Mike with another girl. Why couldn't the man or the house be real as well?

I really hated this damn Halloween party. This year was the masquerade theme and the dress I had was a little too much.

After I washed up, and Alice worked her magic, I walked back out to my room and Alice had my dress in her in hand. I stepped in and Alice tied up the back, she turned me towards the mirror and I was taken aback by what I saw. Alice knew how to do make over's but my god, I was breathtaking.

And the dress was beautiful. It had layers of intricate embroiders on the full ball gown skirt, a soft tulle overlaying the skirt with gorgeous detailing in sparkling beading and tiny sequins. The bodice was a rich violet satin fabric, romantic rosettes accented one hip and the lace up corset back. It was breathtaking.

Alice hurried out of my room to go finish herself, not 10 minutes later she was at my door. "Let's go party." She sang.

We made our way down stairs and entered our large sitting room that we always emptied for this occasion.

Alice was greeted by Jasper, she gave me a warm smile and they went to walk around. I put the mask up to my face and made my way to the piano bench.

I sat down and looked around the room at all the people, some coupled off and others with friends, talking amongst each other.

I couldn't help but close my eyes and remember that man from my dream. He was so real and so perfect.

I could hear his voice, the velvet in the way he spoke a different language to me.

I let the mask fall and opened my eyes. I could feel the lump in my throat and I swallowed hard. I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around the room, nothing. Then out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw that same bronze hair from my dream. I turned but was disappointed when all that was there was a wall. I sighed and looked down at my hands, fumbling with the sequins of my dress.

"_Tu Tenhs Olhos tristes para uma cara bonita." _A velvet voice whispered in my ear. The same velvet voice from my dream.

"You have sad eyes for a beautiful face." We both whispered simultaneously. I turned towards him, shock written on my face. Those same green eyes staring back at me.

He took my hand gently and kissed it, his lips lingering for a few moments, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I feel like I've met you before." He whispered, pulling me to a standing position.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said, placing a kiss right under my ear and just like in my dream, I was putty in his hands. He owned me with one look. It was going to be a good Halloween after all.

_________________________________________

**I hope you all enjoyed! God knows I've had dreams like that but they have yet to come true…LOL**

**Portuguese translations:**

_**Minha linda garota de olhos castanhos**__**: My beautiful brown eyed girl**_

_**Tu Tenhs Olhos tristes para uma cara bonita: you have sad eyes for a beautiful face**_

_**Eu salvae te: your savoir**_

_**Minha jóia**__**: My precious Jewel. According to my husband you only call your one true love that….. **_

**Leave me some love.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**CM **


	8. Untitled

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: Rosette Cullen**

**Pairing: Edward x Bella**

**Untitled**

**A/N: This is my entry for Halloween Countdown, so gra****b**** your candy bags and masks and settle in for a ride.**

--

I was pretty sure it was four in the morning. There was the tiniest tease of light on the horizon, so small that I thought it was the nightlight from the hallway reflecting off the glass. The window was wide open, inviting and eager for its nightly lover to crawl through. I couldn't sleep and after hours of tossing and turning I just gave up, instead settling on watching the billowing drapes that were blowing to and from.

I shivered into my blankets and pulled them tighter against my chin. My bare legs were aching and desperate for some cool relief. My abdomen clenched uncomfortably and my thighs were bruising up. As cliché and dramatic as it sounded I didn't want to take anything for the pain, I wanted to feel it.

A tear slipped from my eye and I wiped at it furiously. I had sustained from crying all night and now was not the time to start. The throbbing and bruising didn't bother me, it was the cracking in my chest that rocked me to the core and burned through where no one should touch.

All I wanted was for Edward to come back and tell me I'd be okay. I wanted his cool thigh between mine and soothe the ache. He wouldn't be back tonight, though. Maybe never another night again.

I rolled onto my side and stared at the clock. Five in the morning. That was as good a time as any. I got up and limped to the shower. The scalding didn't help to soothe the aching in my shoulders, but I pretended it did.

I walked down to the kitchen, for the first time ever hoping that Charlie would be there drinking his coffee and picking at his cereal. But Charlie was gone on the graveyard shift and through the afternoon. At least he didn't have to listen to the roaring last night. God knows it would be stuck in my brain for the rest of my life.

In the driveway my heart broke a little more. There was no silver Volvo waiting for me. No perky head of bronze hair to greet me with a kiss and an enthusiastic welcome.

Instead there was a red jeep planted awkwardly on the curb, too big to pull into the one car drive. The passenger side door popped open for me and I walked a bit cautiously to it.

Emmett was at the wheel, eyes planted on the road. Everyone except for Edward was in the back, silent as a graveyard and staring off in different directions. Nothing needed to be said, I already knew.

I felt the effects from Jasper, whether he meant it or not I tried to shrug it off. It stopped almost immediately. Silent communication passed through the car I was sure, at one point I saw Rosalie's lips moving minutely in a whisper that only they would hear.

Once at school Alice flanked my side, quiet and strong, Rosalie moved to the other side dutifully. People stared and talked, maybe assumed there was a bad break up. I didn't mind, though, it felt like a piece of me broke off when he sprinted for the window last night, face tight in agony.

"It'll be alright," Alice murmured. I said nothing. "Really it will."

I swallowed back a lump in my throat and we went our separate ways.

--

"I think you just need some girl time," Rosalie said from the back seat after another silent drive.

I managed to get through school easily, I refused to wallow all day and act like he'd left me again. Alice said it would be alright and I believed her. Just because I was impatient didn't mean I had to suffer through the time he was gone.

Jasper snorted next to her and she elbowed him in the ribs. He didn't flinch.

"I'm serious," she snapped testily. "After I was changed and I was around all this testosterone—" her eyes darted to Emmett and he grinned "—all I wanted was someone to talk to. Some who would understand what I meant and wouldn't judge."

"You can sleep over," Alice said lightly. "Charlie will be sleeping all day. It's up to you, though."

Everyone's attention was on Alice. She never just… asked. She was a know-it-all who made decisions whether you agreed at the moment or not. Rosalie nodded at me in the mirror, like her acceptance would solidify my answer.

I swallowed thickly. "Sure," I murmured. "I need your help with something anyway."

Emmett rammed his foot on the gas and we were flying in the direction of my house. I snapped my eyes shut and gave a short shriek that fell on deaf ears.

It took me all of ten seconds to get an agreement out of Charlie. He told me yes, and then to went into his room so he could sleep. There were purple bags under his eyes and he was snoring again when I shut the door.

Alice was in my room waiting for me, packing a small duffel bag full of things I'd need. But she was packing my comfort clothes. Even the holey sweats that she'd threatened to burn.

I felt like a charity case all of a sudden, like they were putting up with me for the sake of Edward, wherever the hell he was.

I took in a deep breath and tried to remember that they were my friends, too. But looking around my room, the open window, the tear up the side of a drape, and the messy sheets that were lightly spotted in blood made me wrap my arms around my chest and hold it together.

Alice gripped my forearm comfortingly and dragged me out of my room and to the car.

Jasper and Emmett were gone when I got in. Rosalie was at the wheel instead, sun glasses that cost more than my truck resting on the bridge of her nose.

"Boys are hunting," she said and threw a similar pair of glasses at me. "Esme's making you Italian and soup." Her nose wrinkled.

"I think we should bake cookies," Alice piped up from the back.

"You don't eat," I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter." She waved her hand dismissively. "Girls do this kind of thing all the time."

I rolled my eyes once the sun glasses were in place.

--

"I don't like yellow." I wrinkled my nose at the neon shade Alice threw to me from the bottom drawer of her dresser. I had underwear in mine.

"That's preposterous," she huffed. "Everyone likes yellow. You don't like yellow nail polish."

Rosalie threw me a red shade. It was bold and vibrant, sexy and daring. I threw it back. She stuck her arms back in and dug out a baby blue. I caught it eagerly and unscrewed the top.

"I think that color looks better than yellow," Rosalie said proudly. Alice rolled her eyes and came over with a cuticle scraper. I recoiled my toes and she held up her hands, dropping it to the floor.

Alice jumped in front of me, making her waterbed bounce back and forth. The sloshing made me seasick. Rosalie sat next to me with a magazine in her hand.

"So you needed help?" Rosalie asked, flipping through the cosmetic section and looking at different complexions before pointing to one and showing it to Alice.

I nodded meekly and pulled down the collar of my shirt. Rosalie's eyes widened and Alice looked solemn.

On my collarbone was a large purple bruise, two actually. Right below my neck and on either side, they stood out a bright contrast to my skin. I released the material and looked down at the comforter.

The girls watched me carefully, like I'd shatter. Rosalie got up and walked to the bathroom at a human pace, probably so I wouldn't go into shock. It irritated me a bit, but I bit my tongue.

She came out moments later with her arms full of cosmetic supplies. Alice worked on my toes, painting pretty designs with a white polish over the blue.

"Thank you," I whispered.

They both nodded and went about their work quietly. Rosalie dabbed some foundation on my neck, smoothing it down with a sponge and then putting a light powder over it. She wiped it away, though, and said it wouldn't work when I blushed.

My hands and mind being unoccupied wasn't necessarily a good thing. I began to get bored watching Alice make swirls and flowers on my nails and Rosalie worked pensively to get the bruises under the makeup without making it look unnatural. So my mind went back to last night and I slowly but surely began to cry.

Alice and Rosalie stopped what they were doing and each wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sobbed loudly and unabashedly as I remembered the look on his face, the pain, the way his teeth came out, bright and sharp with venom streaking down and hitting my skin while he tried to restrain himself.

"I wish he'd killed me," I cried loudly.

"No… no, don't say that," Alice murmured gently.

She turned me to face her, careful of my blue toes. Her big gold eyes were wide and were trying to stare into my soul. I had to close my eyes because his were the _exact_ same way last night. He was so hopeful, ready, willing, and it all went to hell in a hand basket with a simple push forward.

I wriggled away from her and put my face in my hands, trying to hide from the world. I pulled my legs to my chest and yelped as my thighs rubbed together. My jaw clenched in pain and I sat Indian style, smearing the paint all over the bed spread.

"Bella…" Alice leaned forward and turned me towards her.

"No," I whimpered.

"He'll come back and everything will be okay."

"No."

"Yes, it will. You have to have a little faith."

"What if I don't want him to?" I snapped.

I immediately regretted it and the shock on Alice's face made my stomach hurt. Of course I wanted him back; I loved him more than the world. But the pain coursing through my body at every movement made that hard to remember.

"How did this even happen?" Rosalie whispered to herself.

I turned to her. Maybe, for the first time ever, we met eye to eye and I didn't flinch away because I was the strong one for once.

"It just did."

"Tell me," she pleaded.

"He came over and we had… sex." My cheeks flamed but I didn't look away.

"I know that," she pursed her lips. "Tell me how."

"We got undressed and—"

"I know _that_. I want the preceding facts and steps. How did you convince Chastity Boy to unlock his loins?"

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my chest tightly. I didn't want to think—much less talk about it. Rosalie looked like she was in shock, her mouth hanging open and her wide eyes urging me to tell. Alice had told her I was sure, but maybe seeing me up close, realizing that her brother—a virgin for a century—had touched me she couldn't fathom how.

I lay down and crawled under the sheets. It felt like I was cocooned and cushioned. Maybe if I was wrapped up tight enough nothing bad would happen. It sounded a lot like what a sexual assault victim would say.

"He came over… and we were talking." I swallowed. "And then, around midnight, we were… I guess just kissing and—and he didn't stop, so I wasn't going to just stop him. He never loses control. _Ever_," I murmured.

"How did you get all those marks?" Rosalie asked hesitantly, like she already knew the answer.

I closed my eyes. "He lost control."

"He didn't bite you at least," Alice said quietly, stroking my hair.

"It would have been better than running for the window," I muttered dejectedly.

"It was a full moon," Rosalie exclaimed. "It makes sense, the moon, the blood, the steady stream of pheromones."

Alice stiffened beside me and Rosalie's face was drawn into a blank mask. I sat up immediately. No more secrets, I wanted the whole truth before I wallowed.

"Tell me!" I screamed.

"Our bodies react chemically under a full moon," Alice repeated mechanically. "Edward didn't think… he was too cocky with his control and didn't think of the consequences."

"Because sleeping with me must have been a consequence," I mumbled and buried my face deeper in the pillow.

"No, Bella, that's not it. Most of us—we can't contain ourselves, we need to be locked up and away from humans."

Something about the way she worded that made me think. Edward had been around me on full moons, we had been in an open field, though. The meadow had strong breezes and he was always downwind.

My stomach panged at the thoughts in my head. Maybe things didn't have to be this way.

"When's the next full moon?" I asked.

Rosalie answered. "Halloween."

"No." Alice's mouth formed a hard line. "You're not playing with fire. He came this close to killing you last time; you can't do that to him."

"He hadn't fed for weeks!"

"It doesn't matter," she answered, her eyes flat black.

I nodded, but had no intention of letting this drop. Maybe it was my bruised ego not ready to let go of being physical with Edward, but I wanted this. Come Halloween I would have a repeat of last night with a much more effective ending.

--

"Should I get you a crystal ball?" I asked Alice.

"No, you can shut up, though," she mumbled and pressed her fingers to her temple once more.

Alice had lost track of Edward's decisions sometime early in the morning. It had been a week and half since he left and from what Alice saw he was constantly debating whether or not to come home. He was like a nomad, she'd said, only his car was with him and he hunted any animal he came across.

Rosalie was tugging at the roots of my hair, trying to tease the roots and avoid burning my scalp with the flattening iron and a curling iron in each hand. Since Edward had left she'd been warmer and taken me under her wing. The bruises on my neck, though still visible, were well hidden underneath foundation and makeup.

I was assessed as a charity case and Rosalie commenced to give me a lecture on how I needed to cut it out. After that she dragged me into the bathroom, taught me to apply mascara and eye shadow and how to make bouncy curls.

Alice sighed out loud and fell to her back on the bed. "He's completely blocking me. This doesn't happen."

"It happened before," Rosalie argued.

I flushed when her eyes flashed to 's pupils dilated in that instant, her mouth hanging open and her eyelids flew upward. She looked like a victim in a horror movie. Rosalie was unmoving behind me, her hands suspended in the air in the motion of her brushing.

"He's made a decision," she gasped.

Not two minutes later the sound of the garage echoed through the house. The vibrations under my feet forced me to go as still as Alice was. She looked distraught and Rosalie growled low in her chest behind me.

"He's here," she grumbled and unplugged all her beauty supplies quickly before sitting next to me on Alice's bed.

Alice and Rosalie were unmoving beside me, most likely listening for sounds of his approach. I vaguely heard the sounds of a door being slammed open and then feet running from upstairs to the lower level of the house, but all else was eerily quiet.

I strained my ears, but I had to assume they knew I'd be listening and trying to hide their conversation.

It seemed too soon, though. I had wanted him to come back after being away for so long, I had wanted to wake up and find him beside me on my bed, looking remorse and swearing he would never allow that to happen again. I also wanted him to stay away a little longer, just so I could build myself up and be ready for him to tell me we could never do that again. I wanted physical intimacy, but was it so bad to want more?

The door to Alice's room opened slowly and Jasper was on the other side. His eyes were darker than normal and he jerked his head roughly behind him.

"Nuh-uh, no way," Rosalie hissed beside me.

"Out," Jasper snapped at her.

Alice grabbed onto Rosalie and tugged her to the door, giving me one last reassuring look before she left. I could see the faith in her eyes, but I wasn't sure mine mirrored them.

The door was opened wider for them to exit, and that was when I saw him. He was exactly the same to anyone else, bright, vibrant gold eyes, pale skin and tousled bronze hair. But no one else would notice the depths of pain in his eyes, the slight worry mark between his brows, and the way his hair stood on end with the motion of his hands running through it.

He moved forward into the room, closing the door behind him and standing there. He looked like a condemned man waiting for his trial. His legs were shoulder length apart and he watched me carefully.

I swallowed hard. "Hi."

His eyes grew wary and he moved forward slowly. The water bed moved with his weight as he sat an arms length away from me—my arm length to be exact. I moved just as slowly and turned to face him, sitting Indian style as it was the only comfortable position for my thighs.

It was quiet for some time as we looked over each other. It had been so long since we'd been more than a few days apart. My last memories of him were not the fondest, but I wanted them nonetheless, and I wanted more.

"Where did you go?" I asked lightly.

"Canada," he murmured quietly.

"Was it nice?"

He looked at me incredulously and then his tense shoulders slumped in a defeated way. "Very."

I nodded and leaned closer, my body on an automatic hum from his proximity. "Rosalie taught me how to curl my hair," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "And Alice painted my toes, see? I did the left foot and she did the right. Emmett taught me to play some of his video games but he kept killing me. Jasper let me into his study, too. He has this thick old volume of stories from the Civil War and in the margins he wrote notes on what really happened, so when I asked he told me some of the stories—what he could remember from his human life anyway."

He nodded. "I've seen."

Whether he was referring to the book or the images in Jasper's head I wasn't sure, but I continued anyway. "Esme and I made stuffed peppers. All of the kitchen appliances are new, you know, so it was a real blast. And Carlisle showed me his first edition of Dracula."

He cracked a smile and I smiled back. I managed to roll onto my knees without wincing and carefully moved closer to him so that our legs touched. I tentatively reached out to touch his hand and our fingers slipped together easily.

"Bella," he said suddenly, his throat thick. "I am so unbelievably sorry."

I shook my head, smiling. I had wanted that guilt ridden face and his silly apologies for a week now. "It's alright, Edward. Please, no more apologies. What happened was an accident, a slip, and next time it won't happen."

His eyes darkened. "There won't be a next time."

I sighed loudly. "Not now, or today, but in the future, Edward."

"No." His jaw was set and his mouth was in a hard line. "There's no chance of it happening again, not until you're…" he trailed off and closed his eyes briefly.

"That's not anytime soon," I murmured.

"It's _too_ soon," he whispered. "I can't—let's talk about something else."

"You have nice legs," I giggled like an eleven-year-old.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and laughed too, the tension finally breaking around the elephant in the room.

"So do you, Bella," he chuckled.

We spoke candidly about last week and how we had been feeling prior to the actual… sex part. He made me blush repeatedly, telling me what he loved about my body, and the sounds I made. I tried to do the same but ended up pushing my face into a pillow and muttering.

Around three in the morning I wasn't able to stay up any longer and Edward pulled my back to his chest and hummed in my ear.

--

I hadn't really planned out how I would get Edward to sleep with me on Halloween. I just assumed that things would fall into place and it would happen. But he was a lot more careful with me since the first time.

We spent every waking moment together, never separated in school unless we had class, and met between periods. Alice gave me weary glances and looks, but must have been keeping her mind to herself since Edward hadn't brought anything up. Maybe she really was on my side after all.

The more I thought about it, the more my planning spiraled downhill. Edward's control was flawless as usual, and he hunted only when I was deeply asleep. I was positive that this time things would go without a hitch. Alice told me to have a little faith, and I had a mountain full that this would work out.

Two weeks into his return, Jessica Stanly announced that she was holding a Halloween party. And I found my point of entry.

I wouldn't have gone if not for the perfect opportunity that arose with it. I convinced Edward to come with me, telling him it was a human experience that we both needed to have, and he caved when I told him we could go in matching outfits.

Hence why I was now sitting on the floor of Rosalie and Emmett's room flipping through catalogue after catalogue of women's and men's costumes. Emmett was set on being a pirate and Rosalie was going as his wench, so with her costume decided and done she helped me with mine.

"So you're going through with it then?" she asked, flipping the page and tearing it out to add with her collection of possible choices.

"Hopefully," I muttered.

We were the only two in the house, everyone else had gone on a hunt and since it was raining, they most likely wrestled each other into the trees. In the distance I could hear cracks and groans mixed with muted thuds and each time Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"How do you plan on going about it?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "But are you sure you and Emmett will be alright with all of those humans and a full moon to boot?"

"We'll be fine." She waved her hand. "Understandably Jasper won't be coming. He and Alice decided to go away for the weekend anyway."

I pushed myself up on my elbows. "I need something… um… slinky."

Rosalie looked at me and rolled her eyes, shoving her collection at me. The top picture was a mermaid girl with seashell pasties on her nipples. I flushed a thousand shades of red and crumpled it into a ball.

The next one was a cat girl—or what should have been. Her outfit was patent leather and shredded into strips. Each page I picked up got worse until I got to a mesh section where actual private parts were visible.

Rosalie grabbed them when I started sputtering. "When you get bolder you can wear those." She winked. "I think Edward would appreciate my efforts."

"He doesn't even _want _to sleep with me," I mumbled.

"Oh, trust me, he does, he just won't bone up to it." She grinned at her pun. I shook my head and she continued. "You should hear him in the shower before school. He grunts like a wild animal."

"Stop!" I screeched and covered my ears. No, no, no, I did not just hear that.

She laughed loudly, her head thrown back, and she rolled on the floor clutching at her sides unnecessarily. I shuffled through the papers and threw one at her. She picked it up off the floor, wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye and pursed her lips.

"Bo-ring," she belted.

"I think it's perfectly fine. It works well, don't you think."

"Little Bella Swan, always playing it safe," she mocked. "Lady and Gentleman of the twentieth century? You're such a suck up."

"Whatever it takes to get him in bed," I sighed.

She nodded her head and stuck the picture into a laminate slip. "Alice will work on the stitching once it arrives in the mail."

"Rosalie?" I asked a little timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you think it will work?"

She seemed to take that into consideration for a moment. Her lips pursed a little and she looked from me to the picture several times. Her eyes met mine and the sincerity strangled words in my throat.

"Yes, Bella, I know it will work."

The front door slammed open downstairs and yelling echoed through the house. I heard Emmett taunting Edward over something and then a crash. Rosalie cringed and Esme's voice floated upstairs in shrill waves.

--

"This was your decision," Alice sang mocking voice. She gave another sharp tug on the corset I was wearing. I sucked in a breath and whimpered as one of the metal loops dug into my skin.

Rosalie came in with a freshly steamed dress swinging in her arms and Esme was polishing the matching black leather shoes. My ribs ached and I tried to struggle away from Alice.

Esme laugh softly. "You're like me when my mother tried to tie the laces."

"It hurts," I whined. I immediately snapped my mouth shut and Alice started to lace further up my spine.

My arms were in the air and a moment later the dress was being tugged over my head. I shrieked short and quick into the fabric and then my eyes were uncovered and I was looking in a mirror. The girl before me… wasn't me. She was someone from a different time with a tiny waist and full hips and a bust that piled up, round and _desirable_.

"Um… wow," I mumbled.

Alice sighed dreamily behind me and Rosalie started working on pulling my hair back from my face with a diamond barrette. Esme snapped a picture before I could complain.

"Edward will fall to his knees," Esme laughed lightly.

Fifteen minutes later I was a walking representative for a romance novel. My hair was set in waves down my back and pulled right past my ears and I had the most beautiful baby blue dress on. Alice said it would go well with my toes.

Emmett was lounging on the couch when I managed to escape from upstairs. I plopped down next to him and he stared at me a beat longer than normal.

"You clean up well, kid," he said, sounding almost astonished.

"Thanks, you too, Emmett."

He went back to his game, handing me the other control. We sat in silence for a while, only the sounds from the television disturbing us. Eventually nine o'clock rounded and I found myself reeling in nervousness. Jasper had gone missing from the house and Alice was leaving by the time Edward got back.

Emmett and I waited by the stairs for Rosalie, he patted my back reassuringly when I started shifting from foot to foot. I think, somehow, he knew. Not all the details, but that I was trying to do something and not working up the right amount of courage. His dimpled grin helped me, though.

Rosalie came down the stairs slowly, twirling at the bottom and tearing the eye patch from Emmett's face.

We walked to the garage and resting against the front of the Volvo, was Edward. He looked like the perfect gentleman, like he would have when he was alive. Black trousers and matching coat, crisp while shirt and I noticed knee length coattails swaying in the breeze.

He was staring at me, too, but more intently. He seemed stunned and as I walked closer his eyes moved up to mine and we were alone. Rosalie and Emmett had gone in the jeep, leaving us to observe each other in only the harsh light of the garage.

"You look… incredible," he breathed.

I took a step closer. "I feel like we're in another time."

He nodded and wound his arms around my waist. It was only us in that moment, and he looked at me with those big gold eyes, earnest and unyielding. I was hit with déjà vu as I gazed into them, they were the same as the night we first made love, exactly the same.

I heard little kids running down the road, screaming for their friends to hurry as they managed to make it down the Cullen's drive. A group of ten children ran up to the front porch, some looking over at Edward and I. Esme opened the door and gave each of them large candy bars and other things.

"Do you mind if we don't go tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, eager to go anywhere with Edward. He opened the door for me as we got into the car and he drove a little more carefully than normal as we weaved through throngs of children.

We ended up on a deserted road bouncing over rocks and branches until he stopped the car and opened my door to the woods. I gave him a questioning look but he picked me up, mindful of my dress, and ran through the forest until we reached a flicker of light in the distance.

The flicker turned into hundreds, if not thousands of candles. They were all in glass holders and on nearly every spot circling the meadow. I gasped and Edward set me on my feet. I walked slowly to the blanket set up in the middle, a thick comforter that was a dark crimson and unbelievably soft.

I sank to the ground on my knees and turned around to look at Edward. He was observing me, though. His eyes were focused on my every movement and I spread my arms for him to come closer.

Edward moved immediately and was in front of me, kneeling. I breathed in a shaky breath and kissed him full on the lips. His hand grasped gently at my hip and he pulled me closer.

Even closed mouth, I still reveled in the fulfillment that his kiss brought to me. He was careful with his teeth, shielding them from me and trailed a flaming pass to my throat. He didn't linger long, though.

I draped my arms over his shoulder and one hand tangled in his hair while he kissed and licked my collarbone. Time seemed to slow down as his hands wandered across my body and slowly tugged at each clasp on my dress. Nervousness kicked in and I was so damn afraid that he would just stop right here and tell me no. His head perked up when my body stiffened.

"What?" he asked quietly. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and swallowed. "I just… if you're going to stop I can't do this."

His kissed me softly and finished the hooks of my dress. "I thought I would," he murmured. "But I can't."

My eyes darted to the full moon glowing over us, illuminating what the mute light of the candles did not. He nodded his head slightly.

"Can you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I do, but I can't take another week and a half away from you. I would rather not… do that than have you leave again."

He took my face in his hands and made me look at his eyes. "Bella, I can do this."

And I believed him wholeheartedly. I lay down on my back and he was hovering over me, tugging my dress down my legs and to the ground so I was left in only the corset and my panties. My self-consciousness made a short appearance but was gone when Edward's lips touched my bellybutton and traveled slowly to my naval.

A ragged breath left my lips when I felt his cold fingers rub gently into my hip bones. I undulated helplessly beneath him. My legs were spread slowly as an offering for him and he looked at me like a starving man would at a feast.

Before—when he'd done this it had been different, urgency to try new things and please me, but now he looked at me with eyes that hungered. His palms skated to my thighs and I opened for him in our meadow.

A finger skimmed down the center of my panties and then stopped where my clit was. I gasped and pushed my hips into it. He moved onto his stomach and my legs were over his shoulders with my panties in his fist so quickly that I was startled.

Edward was looking up at me, his eyes darkened severely. I kept eye contact as he lowered his mouth slowly and… I felt his tongue, cold and wet licking at my clit in delicate motion. I threw my head back and a gasping cry left my throat, the sound echoing all around us.

"Ah… Edward," I groaned and he mercifully stuck a finger inside of me.

I moved my hips with his motions, my hands fisting at the comforter and in my hair, scratching at my corset to get to my aching nipples. His unoccupied hand ran up the arched expanse of my stomach and slipped underneath me, undoing the corset ties. I marveled for a moment. When the corset popped forward and I could breathe easier I managed to get it off and my breasts were bare to the world.

Edward's fingers tugged gently at my nipple and my back arched when his tongue moved faster over my clit. My hands were buried in his hair while my body rocked into his over and over until I felt the clenching in my abdomen seizing me up, burning through my veins into my first orgasm ever.

I dropped to the ground and Edward was above me again, this time without his shirt and jacket. His lips were all over me, licking and nipping while his hands scoured over my flesh and swept up the perspiration.

His belt buckle was in my hand in an instant and I was desperately tugging to get it open. He pushed off his pants and I looked at him, exposed in the light of candles and the moon. The cold October breeze blew threw and Edward grabbed a blanket from the side, wrapping it around my shoulders.

I ignored the cold and arched my hips into his. He hissed as I rubbed myself into him. And this was the part I was most concerned with. Everything had been wonderful up this point last time, but once he entered me everything went downhill.

His eyes conveyed that he was thinking the same thing, but he settled himself on his elbows and kissed me before I felt him down there. I bit my lip and tried to keep eye contact, but I had to look—to see our coupling with my own eyes in case it were to happen again.

I saw him slip in slowly, inch by inch until he was pressing all of him into me, our flesh connecting and a quiet groan leaving his mouth. His chest hummed and vibrated through me erotically.

I settle back and he put his forehead against my shoulder as I got used to all of him being inside me. We both sighed as he began to move at a slow pace.

"Bella," he moaned deeply. "God, Bella."

I tugged his hair and began moving in unison with him. It wasn't at all like the first time, no pain or embarrassment, nothing but the two of us, in this place of sanctuary with the each other.

"Edward," I whispered into his ear.

I gasped loudly, his pace picked up and I could feel my hipbones hitting his. He let his weight come down on top of me, chest to chest, mouth to mouth, and at the feeling I was more complete than I had ever been before.

"I love you… I love you so much," I groaned.

He leaned up on his knees, hands on my hips and my legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to thrust. It was all I could do to keep my sanity as this bubble started building in my stomach and then in my chest, reaching my throat as squeaks left with sighs and silent screams.

I exploded into a world of uniform colors and peaceful obliteration and I was right there with Edward, gasping and holding on but not being able to.

He cried into the heavens and released me before his hands could tear into my flesh. He came on my stomach, cold spurts rocketing to my ribs and the well of my stomach. With each breath I took it slid and I was captivated when I should have been disgusted.

"Oh God… oh God… Bella," he panted over and over again, his hand slowly stroking himself until he was flaccid again.

My face was burning but I watched and closed my eyes at the sight. When I opened them again he was above me once more, this time his eyes black with lust and hard against my thigh.

"Edward?" I squeaked.

"I need more," he breathed. My cheeks hurt with the grin that sprung up. My thighs were wrapped around his waist again and I looked up to the moon. "I know it's soon but…"

"It's alright." I grabbed his face in my hands. "It's better than having you run away."

"Never," he vowed. "Never again."

I kissed him long and hard as he slipped in. "I know," I mumbled against his lips, and then my breath was stolen once more.


	9. A Night of Horror and Redemption

**Host note: Sorry for the wait y'all. FF was picking on me today :-( So now that I am able: here it is, today's entry. Enjoy!**

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author:Disenchanted-fairytale-92**

**Pairing : Bella x Edward**

_**A Night of Horror and Redemption**_

_**By: disenchanted-fairytale-92**_

_**AN: **__** This is my first attempt at a one-shot. It is also my first time writing any lemons, but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. All human. I do not own any of the characters affiliated with twilight; nor do I own Woodland cemetery, or the Westfield shopping mall.**_

_**{Bella's P.O.V.}**_

_I had known Alice and Rosalie since moving to Forks, at the tender age of nine. They were sisters, and considered me as one of their own. We had been inseparable since first meeting. So when the Cullen boys – who happen to look a lot like pagan gods, rather than teenage boys, might I add – asked us to celebrate Halloween with them in the infamous Woodland Cemetery, and Alice quickly obliged, I found myself being pulled into something I wanted no part in._

_* * *_

"_Bella! Bella, wake up." I could hear an annoying chime-like voice, hovering over my slightly unconscious form._

"_Damn it, Bella. If I have to listen to her for much longer, I swear I will march right up to Edward Cullen tomorrow at school and tell him just how much you 'simply adore him.'" I could vaguely make out Rosalie's frustrated words, that is until I heard Edward...school...tell...much...adore. _

_I shot straight up, ignoring the rush it caused in my head. Rosalie stood with arms folded in front of my closet, a devious smirk making itself at home on her smug looking face._

"_Rose! How could you even think of doing such a thing? You pinky promised," I gushed, feeling a bit betrayed. How could she even think of doing such a thing, it made me momentarily curious as to her motives? _

"_I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to...it's just...Well you try putting up with that irritating, crack-fueled, pixie everyday of your life. You wouldn't be so quick to judge then," she apologized, in a very Rosalie-way. Her mention of Alice reminded me of her bouncing form, dashing about anxiously at the end of my bed._

"_Alice, calm down," I pleaded. "What are you so hyped-up about in the first place?"_

"_Well I thought that we could go shopping for costumes to wear on Friday night?" I hated it when she looked at me that way. With her big hazel eyes glinting sparkles from the light, while her lower lip jutted out farther then I even thought possible. I was being pulled into her torturous idea of fun, and she knew it._

"_Fine." I folded under her intense gaze, all the while letting out a huge gush as a way to show defeat. _

_Alice quickly returned to doing her whole bouncy thing, making her seem like an escaped lunatic whom had just flushed their meds down the toilet. To tell you the truth, she scared the shit out of me every time she did this. I turned to a very annoyed Rosalie, in hopes of finding assistance in calming down my junkie look-a-like friend. _

"_Rose?" I pleaded._

_Rosalie let out a very prolonged huff, before lithely making her way to my bedside. She was now standing directly behind a very berserk Alice, who happened to be completely unaware of everything around her. Rose leaned down slowly, as if to whisper in her ear, before taking her lobe between her thumb and pointer finger. She yanked mercilessly, earning a well deserved yelp from Alice. _

"_What the hell was that for, Rose?" Alice questioned, ignorantly. _

"_For being so damn annoying. Oh, and for borrowing my tan Ugg boots without asking first." She smirked. _

"_Well maybe you should put them up next time, instead of leaving them lying by the front door where they just continued to taunt me," Alice shrewdly snapped back._

_Ughh. I honestly loved the both of them, but if I let this continue we would be stuck in my room for the next two weeks. Even though I don't particularly enjoy Alice's shopping escapades, I would die of embarrassment if we had to show up Friday night with no costume at all. _

"_Would you two get a grip," I interrupted. They both slowly broke their intense glaring, seething as they turned to face me, incredulously. "We need to get a move on it, or else we won't have a thing to wear when we hang out with the Cullens."_

"_True," Alice and Rose both agreed in unison. We were out the door, and headed towards the mall in Olympia, as soon as I slipped into my clothes._

_* * * *_

_It was a Saturday, so of course the Westfield mall's parking lot was brimming over with cars and eager shoppers. Alice was right at home with her blustering cheers. I absolutely despised shopping with Alice, she had no sense of control when placed in an enclosed space filled with clothes and a defenseless 'fashion victim' as she liked to called me. _

_I took note of the window displays as we passed each store. Some were bright and boisterous, while others were dark and slightly disturbing to be quite honest. Imagine my surprise when Alice suddenly halted her steps, turning to me with an enormous grin, right in front of exactly one of those stores. I internally shuddered as I warily glanced through the dimly lit store's entrance. Either Alice didn't notice my discomfort at the idea of even stepping foot into such a store, or completely ignored me all together, because she simply turned on her heel and glided into the 'crypt'._

"_Bells, it's not nearly as bad as it seems. Trust me," Rose smiled, attempting to ease my dread. It almost worked. Almost._

"_I can't, Rose. That is just not the type of store for me, point me to the nearest Kohl's and I'll be fine," I smiled, reassuringly. _

"_Bella, you can't possibly expect me to let you just leave. You and I both know you would regret it the minute we step foot into that graveyard. Now get your ass in that store this minute, or so help me, I will sick Alice on you." I stared at her incredulously. My jaw felt like it would fall off its hinges if I made the attempt to close it, for it was hanging so low. "GO!"_

_I couldn't even compose myself before Rose violently pushed me through the large archway. Alice stood five feet away, stifling her amusement at my expense. I was vaguely aware of a few people staring at me with genuine curiosity, but my mind was preoccupied. I began to take in my surroundings, glancing at the products upon products stacked on the shelf before me. My eyes nearly bulged from my head as they rested on a bottle of pills, virgin pills. How was that even possible? I had gone to health class, and I couldn't recall ever hearing of a cure for being deflowered. _

_I picked one up, and began to read the label. _

_Virgin Again - It's Your First Time Again!_

_Too many lovers, too little time to erase them from your memory? Not anymore. Take these and you will become a born-again virgin. Virginity in a pill! It's the answer you've been looking for. Take as often as needed. There is no limit to how many times you can be born-again!_

"_Alice, what are these?" I questioned, staring at the contents of my hand in bewilderment. _

"_And how in the world do they even work, it sounds impossible to me."_

"_Oh my god, Bella," Alice doubled over in laughter, pointing at me. _

"_What?" I was starting to get frustrated, and it was showing._

"_Bella, they don't actually work," Rosalie gushed. "They are just something to trick people with. All they really are, are little pill shaped candies."_

_I could feel my face flush, how embarrassing. I made quick work of disposing the candies on the nearest shelf. Alice was beginning to regain her self-composure as I made my way towards where her and Rose were standing. _

_Alice was shamelessly ripping her way through the rack of very promiscuous costumes, and the thought of her forcing me into any one of them immediately made my fading blush reappear in full force. I glanced over to Rose, not that I was expecting any help from her considering the fact she was nearly as into fashion as Alice, and noticed she had already chosen her costume. _

"_Hey, Rose, what did you decide on?" I questioned, imploringly. _

"_It's this really great Pit Crew Vixen costume." Her face gleamed with pride at such a suiting pick. Rose loved cars. Every Sunday you could find her in the garage tinkering around under the hood of her brand new Maserati GranCabrio. "It's perfect. Do you think Emmett will like it?"_

_Rose was a one of the most independent women I knew, she didn't need anyone to do anything for her. But ever since the second grade, when Emmett had pushed Mike Newton off the monkey bars for calling Rose a 'meanie face butt munch', she had been head over heels for the guy. _

_I stole another glance at the costume before answering her. It was a pink, cut off jumpsuit of sorts. Race flag checkers covered the sports bra underneath, which was completely visible due to the low v cut that stopped just above where her rib cage would be. There were black checkers blended into the pink material at the sides, starting under the short sleeves and ending a mere two inches above the very skimpy shorts-like bottom. _

"_Yeah, Rose. Emmett won't be able to keep his eyes off of you for the entire night." I was immensely grateful she hadn't asked what I thought of the horrendous outfit like Alice would have, my lying skills were so lacking that I'm not even sure they were there. _

"_Eeeep." Alice's outburst caused both of our heads to spin around so quickly that I thought for sure mine might keep spinning right off my shoulders. "I found it. It is just so perfect. There is no way Jasper will be able to keep his hands off me while I'm in this. It's the Gangsta Alice Capone costume. I was going to go with the Darque Military girl costume, but this one is so much better. It even has my name, how could I turn that down?"_

_Alice held the costume up in front of her for me and Rose to inspect it. The pinstripe skirt was so short; it only concealed half of her thighs. My shock grew as I chanced a glance at the top. It was pinstripe just like the skirt, but much more revealing. The neck line shot down so low that I was positive half of her breasts would be hanging out the entire night, and where the bottom stopped would just barely graze her belly button. The neck line was red satin, with skinny red vertical lines on either side. Nothing but a mere two red buttons held the top closed. I couldn't help but stare at her, my mouth agape. _

"_So that's a yes, then," she concluded with a smirk, before returning her attention to the racks of material. _

_My stomach dropped as I realized what she was now searching for. My costume. I made a mental plea that whatever she came up with wouldn't be too awfully dreadful. But if I knew Alice, which I certainly did, it would be exactly that. Maybe I could slip away while she wasn't looking, Rose is too entranced by a collection of body oils to even notice. Sadly, I never had a chance to even finish that line of thought. _

"_Bella!" Alice's tone was even more ecstatic as she wheeled around on her heels to face me. "I think this is just perfect for you. It's sexy, yet simple and elegant. What do you think?"_

_As if my opinion would really matter. When Alice made up her mind, even if it wasn't concerning herself, there was no denying her. _

_I cautiously lowered my gaze to the object in question. Thank my lucky stars. The costume Alice held in her right hand was enchanting, though it showed a little too much cleavage. It was a dress of sorts, with 2" wide shoulder straps. The coloring was merged, starting as purple at the top, fading into lavender of sorts on the chest, bleaching white across the torso, then completing the pattern in reverse towards the bottom. It was elegantly accessorized by three thin gold chains running from one strap to the other across the chest area, and a golden band stretched just below where I imagined my breasts would go. _

_I had never thought Alice to be capable of simplicity until this moment. _

"_I love it, Alice." My smile beamed, displaying the truth behind my words. _

"_I knew you would," she stated simply, then added with much enthusiasm, "It's the Mythical Muse costume."_

_After several exaggeratingly difficult attempts at pulling Rose from the store, we finally succeeded and made our way to the car. My pulse was jittery as I began to anticipate Friday night. It would be the first time I had actually hung out with Edward Cullen, and the thought sent slivers of impatience throughout my form. Friday was bound to be the best Halloween ever spent, better yet, it would be the best day ever, period. _

_* * * * * * * * * *_

_**{Edward's P.O.V}**_

"_Come on Edward," Emmett continued to whine. "It will be so much more fun if you let me tell the story."_

_We had been over this topic several times over the past few days since we asked Bella, Alice, and Rosalie to celebrate Halloween with us at the Woodland cemetery, but Emmett just wouldn't give. So now he is droning on about unfairness, while I'm attempting to finish my book report on Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. _

"_Edward, just let him do it, please?" Jasper began to plead from the corner of the room, where he was trying to concentrate on a list of Latin terms for his language class. "I don't think I can stand another day of this."_

"_Yeah, Eddie...pwease?" Oh my...is he pouting, you have got to be kidding me. Emmett is so immature, I swear, sometimes I tell people he's only eighteen on the outside. On the inside he's still the wide-eyed 10 year old he was ages ago. _

"_Fine. You can do it, Emmett, but under one condition," he gazed at me with immense gratitude, tinted by curiosity. "No pulling any pranks after telling the story, and I mean it. So help me, Emmett, if you do I will tell Rosalie that you didn't stop sleeping with Mr. Waffles till you were 16."_

"_I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," he acted out the phrase we used to use constantly when we were kids. _

_After Emmett ran off to his room, Jasper and I were finally able to finish our work in peace. I had to finish by eight so I would have enough time to get ready. I still can't believe I'm actually going to spend half the night with Bella Swan, the sweetest girl I've ever wished to know. Bella had gone to my school for nearly the whole time I had, but I'd never gotten up the courage to even start up a passive conversation with her. I guess one would call me a coward, but I prefer the term shy._

_* * * *_

_Shit! I had gotten so caught up in my report that I completely forgot about having to get ready. I did a double check. Yep, it's definitely nine o' clock. I hurriedly saved my work, before turning towards Jasper. _

"_Jasper! Did you notice what time it is?" I questioned, frantically. _

"_Shit! Why the hell didn't Emmett let us know?" he fumed. _

"_Emmett!" we bellowed in unison. _

_Emmett came barreling down the massive stair case, nearly crashing into the wall at the bottom. If I didn't happen to be in such an anxious mood, it would have had me on the floor rolling in amusement. _

"_What? What is it? Did the girls bail on us?" he questioned in a sad tone. _

"_No, you dipshit," Jasper condescended. "But they probably will if you don't get your ass upstairs and get our costumes, so we can change and leave." _

_Emmett's eyes suddenly grew to the size of grapefruits, before he quickly turned his gaze down to his shoes. He began shuffling his feet uncomfortably. _

"_I think Jasper meant now!" I hedged, feeling slightly frustrated. _

_Emmett just continued staring at the floor boards, as if he was a little kid that had just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar before supper. "Well, you see. About that.....I kind of forgot to pick up the costumes," he whispered. _

"_EMMETT! What the fuck," Jasper nearly screeched. _

"_I was going to get them, honest, but when I left to pick them up yesterday Rosalie called. She wanted to talk about tonight, and what she was planning to do with me," he was ecstatic as he rambled on, forgetting the important matter at hand. _

"_Well nice going dumbass. What are we supposed to do now, we can't just show up not wearing costumes. It was our idea to wear them in the first place." Jasper was becoming frantic, he had wanted tonight to be a success. Just like me he had never gotten up the nerve to talk with his crush, Alice, and now his perfect opportunity had been ruined by our loving, hare-brained brother. _

"_Well, there are only two options now," I informed them. "Option one: we scourge around the house to find supplies to make our own costumes. Option two: we go to the only store still open around here with costumes, Wal-Mart. So which is it going to be boys?"_

"_Wal-Mart," Jasper determined. _

"_Yeah, definitely. I wouldn't be able to make my own costume to save my life," Emmett added as an afterthought. _

"_Okay, we better hurry though, because it's already 9:20 and we're supposed to meet the girls at 10."_

_We all grabbed up our jackets, and were out the door at the speed of light. _

_* * * *_

_We arrived at the store in record time, thanks to my cunning driving skills. There was no time to spare as we made our way to the front entrance, heading straight for the aisle with all the costumes, not even bothering with a cart. _

"_Fuck!" Jasper exclaimed. "They are nearly cleaned out. I guess that's what we get for having to shop last minute, Alice would never approve."_

_There were only three choice selections left, and all of them looked extremely cheesy. Jasper was right; Alice is going to throw a fit when she see's us dressed up in these. A fashion disaster is what she would call it. _

_The three of us just stared blankly at the costumes which were now our only option. There was only one I would even think about wearing, and I had to act fast before the Emmett and Jasper took it._

"_I call dibs on this one," I exclaimed greedily, holding up a perfect replica of Edward Scissorhands' attire in one hand, and a wig that looked like his exact hair. Emmett and Jasper just stared at me in astonishment, but drastic times call for drastic measures my friend. _

"_I call this one," Jasper hurriedly followed my lead, no doubt afraid of being the unlucky bastard who had to wear the last costume. He held the McDonald's milkshake costume protectively to his chest. It was chocolate, and even had a yellow straw protruding from the top left side. _

_Emmett just stood frozen, his mouth dropped so low that it nearly touched his chest. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words never came as I watched Emmett fall to the floor with a loud thump. He fainted? Are you kidding me? The costume is horrible, I know, but it's not THAT bad. _

_To say I was surprised when his iron clad fist made contact with the cold tiled floor would be an understatement. In fact, I nearly jumped into Jasper's arms. How pathetic would that look, I thought to myself._

_As quickly as Emmett's rage had appeared, it had disappeared. _

"_I swear, you two will pay for this!" he huffed, while reaching for the sad excuse of an adult costume. His nose scrunched in disgust, which was not a facial expression one would usually see on Emmett. _

"_Come on you guys, we better go get changed," Jasper quirked up, glancing down at his watch. _

"_Where are we going to do that? If you haven't noticed yet, we are in the middle of a store," Emmett informed him, with a 'dumbass' look on his face. _

"_We are going to do it in the store's bathroom; it's the only place we can use. Let's go." And with that we were off to enjoy our night with the girls. Well, that or die of embarrassment while trying._

_* * * * * * * * * *_

_**{Bella's P.O.V}**_

_The drive to the cemetery seemed to take an eternity. Alice couldn't contain her excitement that had been building over the past few days any longer, jumping around in the driver's seat like a jackrabbit. To be quite honest, I was trembling from the anxiety of the car being turned into a pretzel around one of the nearby Hemlock trees. Rosalie didn't seem fazed by her bubbly sister's antics; she was simply applying a third coat of Dior Flocon No. 5. _

_I continued to focus on the plush carpeting of Alice's backseat; I didn't even attempt glancing out the windows. My nerves began to get the best of me once I was no longer distracted by Alice's insane driving methods. What if Edward spent time getting to know me then realized he wasn't interested, it was a great possibility. _

_I felt the car's even purr halt, jerking me from my reverie. We were at the cemetery's front gates. Glancing around anxiously, I realized that we were the only ones here. Edward's Volvo was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Emmett's Jeep. _

"_Alice, where are the guys?" Rosalie asked, slightly annoyed...Nothing new from Rose. _

"_I have no clue, but you know how guys are...never on time," Alice commented in her most nonchalant tone, which we all cracked up at. _

"_Well, what should we do while we wait?" The question seemed innocent enough as I was saying it, but once it was out there, there was no taking it back. Alice did a complete 360 in her seat, glaring down at me with crazed eyes. I knew this look, it was the look I had become accustom to, her 'Let's turn Bella into a life sized Barbie doll to experiment with.' I should have just kept my damn mouth shut._

_I shied back into the seat as she began leaning towards me with a blush brush in one hand, and eyeliner in the other. _

"_NOOOOO!!!" I screeched, but it was too late as the blush made contact with my porcelain cheek._

_* * * *_

_I gazed at my reflection in Rosalie's compact mirror, mouth agape. Alice had really outdone herself, but not in a bad way. I looked almost blush-worthy. Maybe I would allow her to do this more often. _

_Hearing a set of tires crunch along the gravel set road, I turned in anticipation. There, just 10 feet away, sat the inconspicuous silver Volvo that always sent chills down my spine. It wasn't the car itself which excited me so greatly, but rather the driver with the luscious full lips and perfectly disarrayed bronze hair. Edward._

_Once I snapped out of my dream-like state, I realized that Rosalie and Alice had already exited the car and made their way over to where the Cullen boys now stood. I studied each of them carefully to ensure that they hadn't realized my minute long hesitation. Everyone seemed to busy in greetings to be bothered by it even if they had happened to notice, except for Edward. He was standing near the back of his car, leaning on the trunk, and gazing at me quizzically with the most breathtaking crooked grin on his perfect face. _Bella, get a grip. _I quickly scolded myself. _

_As I allowed myself to finally take in Edward's full body appearance, I was shocked. He was wearing a nearly exact replica Edward Scissor hands costume. You know that old movie about the guy who mastered the art of building a person, but never got around to giving his beloved 'son' the hands he had finally accomplished to make before his tragic death. So the boy had to walk around a Pleasantville sort of town with scissors as hands. _

_I decided to glance at Jasper's costume. He was dressed as a McDonald's milkshake, chocolate to be exact; complete with a straw. Wow. Costume companies must be running out of ideas, and really desperate now-a-days. _

_Standing next to Jasper was Emmett, and let me tell you his costume nearly brought me to tears just looking at it. It was just comical. He was dressed up as Frank N Furter from an older movie called Rocky Horror Picture Show. For those of you who have never seen the movie Frank N Furter was an alien transsexual transvestite from Transylvania; try saying that three times fast. Every time I looked back up from my laughing spells and saw Emmett, all I could think was 'Oh Janet'. Comical. _

_After pulling myself together I placed my cell phone on the floorboard beside my purse, not feeling up to lugging either around all night. When I sat back up straight he was there, holding the door open for me like the perfect gentleman everyone knew he was. Maybe chivalry wasn't dead after all. _

_Sliding, hopefully unnoticed, passed his outstretched hand. I began to walk towards where Rose and Alice were now hitting it off with Emmett and Jasper. _

"_So, Bella," Edward began, startling me minutely. He was now standing beside me, within arm's length. "We were all just talking about heading over to one of the nearby graves. Emmett really wants to share one of his infamous ghost tales with everyone. What do you say?" _

_I struggled momentarily to find my voice in the thick vessel that was now my throat. Staring into his eyes had been the most stupid thing to do. I couldn't even comprehend what my thoughts may be while I was lost in his gaze. I had to try to say something though; he would think I was a mute stalker otherwise. _

"_Yeah, that's sounds fun. I guess," I rasped._

"_Okay then, let's get this party started," Emmett boomed with obvious excitement. I made a mental note to keep my eyes on him the entire night, just in case he decided to pull some kind of childish prank, he was well known for that sort of thing. _

_Walking through the cemetery made me feel slightly ill at ease. Knowing that all of the stone markers stood as a symbol of the dead that now rested under them, I couldn't seem to shake the thought. It really got to me when we walked passed one grave in particular. The tombstone was absolutely nothing like all of the others I had seen on our journey so far. It was made from the same grey marble as most were, but it seemed more like a statue or monument of some sort, rather than a marking for the dead. The statue was of a dog standing on all legs, prideful it seemed. There was a little boy leaning into the loyal friends' side, arms stretched out to hug around him as far as they could possibly go. He looked as if he was drenched in some form of liquid, but that is utterly absurd considering it is a statue. _

_The uncomfortable shivers that had surged down my spine dispersed once the grave was no longer in my line of sight. _

"_We're here," Emmett exclaimed, with much enthusiasm. _

_I stared behind Emmett and Rosalie, towards the towering mausoleum. It was immaculate, and slightly disturbing to look at. _

_Besides the obvious reasons – middle of the night, on all-hallows eve - it was centered by two very large eerie trees which casted shadows along the wide set of stairs, and obscured the engraved name on the top. The building itself looked something like a temple made of marble, with four large pillars stretching from the covered platform atop the steps. Beyond the platform was the entrance, a simple slender stairwell and a tall door, which probably stood 5 feet taller than Emmett if I was guessing right. _

_I silently wondered what this place had to do with Emmett's story, but decided that I didn't want to know. It was Emmett after all. _

"_Well, come on," Emmett urged, starting his ascend up the stairs, while gesturing for us to all follow his lead. _

_Once we were all under the cover of the platform, I realized that it was so dark I couldn't even place where my hand was. I felt a strong hand push down on my right shoulder, and quickly sat Indian style on the cold ground. My knees were barely touching two others, one on each side. I had no idea who was now beside me, but decided it best if I simply didn't think about it. _

_Emmett's rough throat clearing caused my heart to falter for a moment. "So who's ready to hear the tale of Bernadette?" he challenged. His tone sounded like the voices off of the old movie Rocky Horror Picture Show._

"_Emmett, could you just get on with the damn story, please," I could hear Edward's exasperated plea, coming from my right. Relief washed over me at the knowledge of him being so close, it gave me a sense of security in this new, foreign place. _

_I already knew that I would never wish to return to this wretched place before Emmett's story even began. _

"_The year was 1654 when a baby girl named Bernadette was brought into this world. Growing up was a carefree thing for young Bernadette, for she was the most beautiful girl in any of the towns, some even claimed that she was more beautiful than any of the woman as well. Her family was not poor, or rich, they were simply wealthy enough to live life comfortably. When Bernadette started the second grade all of the girls began to realize how exceptionally beautiful she really was, it filled them all with the darkest form of envy. However, they all continued to be her friend, only talking of their clearly present hatred of her when she was not around. They feared the boys would not notice them at all if they did not stay friends with Bernadette, because every boy in the school would follow her around day in and day out like lost little puppy dogs, with one exception. There was one boy with whom Bernadette claimed her love for when they were merely five, she had promised to never have eyes for any other. But as the years passed Bernadette forgot about her pledge, unlike Castielle. Every day that Castielle had to watch his first love entertain all the other schoolboys and be secretly betrayed by her 'friends', his hatred grew. He loved Bernadette with much of his heart, but the hatred was slowly winning out."_

"_One day the hatred eclipsed that last morsel of love, and all hope was lost. Castielle followed Bernadette home that day after school, and began his long wait under the elm tree behind her house. Once he saw all the lights were out and he was sure everyone had gone to bed, he snuck in the house and placed a box of matches in Bernadette's hands. Castielle knew that she wouldn't wake up, because she had always been a very deep sleeper, even a freight train running across her ceiling wouldn't cause her to stir. After his first task was finished, he made his way down the hall, and into Bernadette's parent's room where they lay sound asleep in bed. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the second and last box of matches. Pulling one out, he stroke it to life on the side of the box, then lithely tossed it directly onto the center of the bed. He ran to the fire station, only two blocks away and reported the fire. The fire was put out in enough time to save the still sleeping Bernadette, but sadly not her parents. When the firefighters recovered the sleeping beauty from the burnt ruins her face was marred from the previous licking flames, but the box of matches were still in her hand. Castielle had told the firefighters that he saw Bernadette throw the lit match onto her slumbering parents, but who would believe such a thing without proof. Now they had all the evidence that they would need."_

"_Bernadette was accused of murdering her parents. The towns folk threw rocks at her every time she would pass by, the school boys didn't follow her around anymore, and the girls had ceased their fake friendships with her. She had loved her parents dearly, and was left all alone after their deaths. Her aunts and uncles would not even take her in. She began to live on the streets, stealing left-over food from the neighborhood trash cans. One night the towns' people felt the need to be rid of Bernadette, so they cast her off into the surrounding woods. But as she was being fled out, she promised to return and seek her vengeance on the one who killed her parents."_

"_Two years after Bernadette was cast away, the people in town began to find tongues nailed to their front doors. Rumors began to spread. People thought that she had become a witch, using the tongues as a symbol which they could only think meant someone had lied. The towns' people began to fear for their safety, so they gathered together one night and went on a search for Bernadette. For weeks they searched and searched to no avail, but they did not give up. On the third day of the fifth week, they found her. Bernadette was stark naked, covered in animal blood, and sleeping in a bed of empty carcasses. The sight was one of horror in its truest form. The towns' people brought Bernadette back to her home, and tied her to the sandalwood tree in the front yard. The little kids were granted turns to whip her with a leather strap, which had sharpened rocks tied to the end. The adults took turns praying for her, then a short time choking her. Everyone had gone once Bernadette was hanging onto her last breaths. Everyone except for Castielle. He took out his pocket knife, and walked skillfully towards her. He asked for her last words, and she screeched 'I will still come back for you all, mark my words. Alive or dead I will return. And if you shall be gone, then I will hunt down your children. And if they shall be gone, I will hunt your grandchildren. I WILL NEVER STOP.' With that, Castielle lifted his knife and carved out her heart. But Bernadette never once cried, not through any of the endless beatings. She simply laughed, but it was a cruel and sadistic laugh. This is the mausoleum they buried her in." Emmett's voice went quiet. I had no clue how long we had been sitting there, but it felt like an eternity. _

_Out of nowhere Emmett imitated the laugh of Bernadette, or what I would imagine it to sound like anyway. I jumped. Into someone's lap, I think. I didn't have enough time to even care, because the next thing I could hear was Alice's bloodcurdling scream. Someone turned on some source of light, but it took a moment for my eyes to adjust after being in the dark for so long. Jasper had a flashlight the whole time and didn't even think of using it, what the hell is wrong with that boy? _

_I turned my head towards the cemetery behind me, just in time to see Alice's retreating figure barreling down the last two stairs. She was definitely going to have nightmares tonight. _

"_What's wrong with her?" Emmett questioned, mockingly._

"_Gee, I have no idea. Oh, wait. Maybe it was that dumbass story you just had to share with everyone. Hmmm, I don't know." Edward's sarcasm was a funny thing to hear. He was almost always much too serious at school, which was the only place I had the privilege of seeing him. _

"_It's okay, it's not necessarily Emmett's fault. Alice can't even watch the wizard of oz, because she is absolutely terrified by the idea of witches. Come to think of it, she can't really watch anything slightly scary," I quickly intervened on Emmett's behalf. He was a really nice guy, and extremely energetic. He sort of reminded me of Alice, minus the strange shopping addiction._

"_Yeah, Bella is right," Rosalie added, to prove my previous information true. "I remember the last time Bella and I watched one of the Saw movies, Alice couldn't sleep for the whole week. Ha-ha, good times."_

"_Do you guys think we should go check on her?" Jasper questioned, concern molding his features. "I mean it just doesn't seem right to just let her wander around a graveyard alone at night."_

"_Jasper's got a crush," Emmett sing-songed, which was a very awkward thing to witness._

_Jasper ignored Emmett entirely. He simply stood with his chin up, and turned on his heels to begin his descend of the stairs. _

"_Wait, I'm coming," Rosalie called. She stood and wiped off her costume. "She is my sister after all."_

"_I'm coming too." With that Emmett was barreling his way down the stairs to close the distance between him and Rose._

_Emmett had left his flashlight – _did all of them have these the whole time?_ – On in the middle of what used to be our circle. I glanced around the platform expectantly, but came up empty. Where the hell had Edward gone, I wondered. That's when I remembered._

"_Looking for someone, are we?" His voice was the most serene thing I had ever heard. All very milk and honey like. I had been sitting on him mindlessly for the past few moments. _

_I felt like such a spaz._

_I felt slightly uncomfortable with our close proximity, yet I yearned for it all at the same time. Edward and I had been the best of friends all the way up until the sixth grade, when he went away to North Carolina with his aunt Tanya for the summer. He never came back. I had been completely devastated. The same question would always run through my head, was I not a good enough reason for him to return to Forks?_

_So imagine my surprise when I found him sitting at my lab table in biology, on the second day of freshman year. He had never spoken a word to me since he came back, nor had I spoke to him. _

_There was one thing that I couldn't deny, however. Sitting here on my sweetest downfall, I now realized that I had loved him before, and was still in love with him now. Destined for disappointment I supposed, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was still some shred of what we used to have together left in him._

_Slowly, I began to dismount from Edward's lap. Long, slender fingers wrapped around my thighs, mid-air._

_Why does he have to do this to me?_

_* * * * _

_**{Edward's P.O.V} **_

_Bella. Her name swirled through my head continuously, battling the scent of her shampoo to gain dominancy. I can't ever remember feeling this way about anyone before, let alone Bella. Don't get me wrong, Bella had been my best friend throughout most of my life and I_ had_ loved her, but now I was beginning to fear that I was _in love_ with her. It was a frightening thought. She couldn't possibly feel so strongly about me. I had left her with the excuse of summer vacation, and never returned. Not even so much as a phone call, e-mail, or text._

_She hesitantly began to climb off of my lap. I don't know why I did it, but I wrapped my fingers around each of her thighs, holding her in place. It was like my heart was growing heavy with each inch she moved away from me._

_My sudden movements startled her. Her breathing was a little heavier as she sat back down on my lap, and turned her head to face me. _

"_What did you do that for?" She sounded confused, but I could have sworn that I heard a hint of anticipation in her tone._

"_Bella," I contemplated over whether telling her was a good idea or not. "I love you," I whispered soothingly into her ear. There was no taking it back now. I would either bask in the joy of her acceptance, or fall in the devastation of her rejection._

_She looked down to her lap momentarily, where her fingers were intertwining then ripping apart over and over. "How can you sit here and tell me that?" she spoke, but her voice was merely a whisper, I could faintly detect the effect crying had on one's voice. "How can you act as if nothing ever happened? You left me here, without as much as an explanation. And now this? Why?"_

_I opened my mouth to explain, to let her know why I hadn't returned to her like I had promised. To tell her exactly why I had not talked to her since I finally did return, but was cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I reached into my jacket and took it out, quickly glancing at the caller I.D. If it was Emmett I would send it straight to voicemail. I think this conversation with Bella was a little more important than hearing about him and Rosalie getting it on like jackrabbits. Surprisingly it was Jasper._

"_Jasper, what is it?" I was slightly annoyed._

"_Nice to talk to you too, Eddie." _

"_I told you to stop fucking calling me that. Now what do you want, I'm kind of in the middle of something."_

"_Ooooh, is little Eddie finally going to lose the big V?" He was really starting to piss me off, but it just kept getting worse. "Hey, Emmett, Eddie's going all the way with little miss Bella Swan!!!" _

"_Jasper, enough! Now tell me what you want, or I'm going to hang up."_

"_Jeesh, don't get your panties in wad. I just wanted to let you know that Emmett and I are taking Alice and Rose back to the house, so you'll have to catch a ride home with Bella. Alice will leave the keys to her car under the sun visor, and the passenger door will be unlocked."_

"_Okay, thanks. Goodbye then."_

_I quickly shut the phone before he could continue to taunt me, then returned it to my pocket. _

"_My question?" Bella rasped. Still looking down, still twisting her fingers about. _

_I hesitated, not knowing where to begin. I thought it best to begin with the day my life destined itself for disappointment, it was the rational thing to do. _

"_It was one of those really humid days that I had grown to hate throughout my summer stay with my aunt Gloria in her little town of Wilmington, North Carolina. She had come to me and asked if I wanted to go with her to the beach, just like she had every day for my whole month's stay there. Usually I would decline, no second thoughts, no guilt, but there was some kind of deep sadness in her eyes that time and I couldn't bring myself to add onto what was already present. We spent the whole day down at the beach, darkness began to creep over the ocean's tides. It was oddly beautiful. We didn't leave though; instead we sat in the sand and talked nearly all night. We talked about life, our opinions on a higher power, and most importantly what it all meant to us. That was the night I felt the connection to my aunt. She was nearly thirty years old, but her view on things was so much like mine. She looked beyond what her eyes saw, and searched for the inner beauty in everything. I remember once, she had commented on an old weeping willow tree. We were out on one of our evening walks, and she spotted it towering over a lone park bench. She hadn't seen it as merely a tree; she had explained that it held a certain type of sadness. She saw it as a symbol. A symbol of god's sadness for mankind. Its branches sagged because of this. We had been granted this beautiful life, with opportunities and dreams. But all god could see was hatred, violence, greed, and betrayal of his trust. He wept for us, for our sins. At that moment, weeping willows became exactly that to me. The days began to pass by in a blur, none of great significance, until the day before I was supposed to leave. That day dragged on for an eternity, or so it seemed. I had learned that my aunt had leukemia, and had refused any more treatments. I was at a cross roads that night as I lay in bed, staring at my ceiling, while tears stained my pillow. Either I could keep my promise to you and return home, or I could stay with my aunt and make her last moments on earth the happiest. I couldn't leave her there to die alone in this world, it just didn't seem fair to me. She had the most beautiful soul, and deserved so much better. So I stayed. I hated myself for abandoning you, but I knew you would not be alone. You still had your whole life ahead of you, she didn't. I kept my promise to myself and made her joyous every day. She lived for a whole three years after the night I decided to stay. The day of her funeral was the saddest of my entire life; after the service was over I went to the weeping willow and wept. I cried until long after I lost my vision, and my eyes began to burn. When I came back to Forks I couldn't talk to you after all that had happened. One of the reasons was because I had let you down. The main reason though, was because I was afraid. I was afraid to get close to anyone else. Afraid that if I let you in again, got too close, I would lose you too. So I ignored you, but I can't do it anymore. I can't take the fact that you are so close every day, but I can't have you. It kills me. Bella, I truly do love you, with all of my heart and more." _

_Bella had pivoted her body towards me; her legs now sprawled on either side of my hips. Tears that had only brimmed her dark, chocolate eyes before now spilled over in great amounts. _

"_Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I had no idea," she gushed, wrapping her arms around my neck, and snuggling her head into the crook of my neck. "I love you, too. More than you can imagine."_

"_I missed you, Bella. So much." I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and kissed the top of her delicious smelling head of hair._

_The moment she turned her head to look at me, something just clicked. I wanted her, always and forever. This feeling that I had been fighting to deny for so long was now overtaking me. I was drowning in how content she made me feel. I wanted all of her, here and now. I just couldn't deny it any longer. Lust hooded my eyes as she inclined her head to meet my lips with her own._

_The kiss was passionate. Free. I felt myself falling, fast and hard. Her hands slithered up my sides like a snake, over my neck, and then blindly grasped for every strand of hair they were capable of holding onto. My response was not delayed the least bit as I took her burning cheeks into my hands, holding her there forever. _

_I could feel an obstruction beginning to grow between our mid-areas, but couldn't bring myself to care. _

_I parted my lips against hers, letting the lowest moan stumble out between my ragged breaths. My tongue darted out, slowly gliding across her lips with just the tip. Her lips immediately obeyed my unspoken request, parting slightly enough for me to slither my tongue skillfully in. I lightly traced a z across the top of her tongue, earning a shiver from her heated form. Her tongue became more eager, colliding with mine in the most pleasurable dance. _

_Her hands grasped my hair even more tightly than before, the pain was causing me to lose control. This was not just sex for me, it was making love. Suddenly, her hips began to push earnestly on my arousal, nearly toppling us both backward. I twisted us around to where she was now lying beneath me, this did nothing to deter her actions. She continued to arch her back, supporting herself with her shoulder blades, pushing even rougher against the point of pleasure. The effort was useless, there was hardly any friction being obtained. I guess she too realized this because she began to search for the zipper to my costume. _

_Her fingers found purchase at the nape of my neck, as she uncoordinatedly jerked the zipper downward, snagging fabric quite a few times before her success. There was nothing underneath besides my boxers. I mimicked her actions, lifting into a kneel, and pulled the hem of her dress over her head._

_Our lips immediately reconnected, like they were implanted with magnets of some sort. A shiver ran down my spine as she slowly traced it with her fingertips, up and down. I sucked and nibbled my way down her neckline, down, down, down. My mind became flooded with her scent. The taste of her warm flesh between my lips, on my tongue. The feel of it beneath my touch. My hands found their way around her back to unfasten her bra. It became obvious that it was not going to just come undone, so I took the liberty of grabbing onto each side and ripping it open. That damn contraption would have been the death of me. _

_My hands lithely moved back to her chest, pressing firm circles just around her hard nipples with my thumbs. My head moved slow as I bent down to reach my destination, it felt le it was full of sand. As soon as my lips came in contact with the hard little lumps my tongue took over, lightly tracing circles around them before the full out sucking began. A moan escaped my beautiful lover at this point._

_Her hands moved from my back, pulling my head up to her eye level. She resumed the passionate kiss once again, before moving her hands down to my ass and pressing it to her with all her strength. The third time she did this something happened to slip out. _

_She must have felt the difference, because her hands were suddenly at her hips, ripping the sides of her sexy red and black lace underwear. Her hips ground against me once again, begging for the ecstasy only I could provide. _

_I granted it, pushing my pulsating arousal into the warmness of her entrance, gasping when I felt the head of my cock push past her barrier. We both moaned in unison, Bella's moan more of a soft intake of breath, than an actual moan. The feeling of being inside was amazing; it was warm, wet, and almost electric. I wonder if this is what it feels like to fly. _

_I waited a moment letting her get accustomed to my size before I pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, she nodded her head softly, letting me know she was okay_

_I lifted slowly, pulling out till the tip, and then pushed myself back inside once again. This continued, until our breathing became heavier. Our lust was growing impatient as we were becoming on the edge of release. My swift movements grew faster, and faster. My legs began to burn from the speed. There were no more moans, only short, unintelligible grunts. Faster, deeper, harder. Over and over. _

_Finally it happened. The gates opened up, and every frustration was released from within with one big whish of white, creamy fluid. This had to be better than any kind of drug. I could imagine sweet, soft melodies chorusing in the back of my mind. My body fell limp as I rolled over next to the one I loved and wrapped her tightly in my arms. _

_I gazed into her adoring eyes, and I just knew that no matter what may happen to us in the future, nothing would ever tear us apart again. _


	10. Hallow's Ball

**Host Note: Just wanted to apologize again for the very late posting yesterday. Doc manager was on the fritz on FF, so I got it up as early as I could. Hopefully the issue is resolved now and we won't have any more of that!**

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author:cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Title: Hallow's Ball**

**Pairing: E x B**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the god of everything and anything Twilight-related. We own nothing. :)

**A/N:** Hey! So here's our one-shot. We want to thank Breath-of-twilight for being so amazing, even when we went MIA for a while. She's spectacular for putting this on for everyone. So we hope you enjoy it. :)

Edward and the Cullens are vampires, Bella is not. It can take place wherever you'd like in the books. It's pretty flexible, with the exception that they aren't married (and there is no Renesmee) yet. Though it'd most likely be sometime in Eclipse, because Jacob's werewolf status is referred to once or twice. But we'll leave that up to you.

cALLIEfornia BENches

**BPOV**

"Come on!"

"No."

"Just. Come. On."

"Why don't we both go back home and watch a movie. I'll even make you the popcorn with extra butter that you humans seem to enjoy so much," he murmured charmingly, using the darkness to press himself quickly from behind me; the sudden whoosh of air that followed swept my hair off my shoulders. The grip of my hand in his momentarily slackened at his smooth voice. I knew he was trying to captivate me, and yet my brain gave no signal for any resistance. I was pure putty, and it was another sure sign that I was weak to him, his voice, his body. But before I could let him utter another silky word, I returned my firm hold and trudged on.

"You're not getting out of this one. Besides, I'm not in the mood to see another 'Cullen Classic' tonight. You and your family have gained enough timeless favorites to literally last a lifetime. Tonight is his night, Edward. I promised him we'd go and support him. Now come on!"

A groaned escaped his lips, an effective sign of defeat.

"Glad you see it my way," I smiled.

"Just lead the way," he grumbled, displeased with the turn of events that spiraled out of his control.

We trudged along the parking lot towards the looming figure belonging to Forks High School, which for a few hours had been transformed into a building shimmering with sparkled star cut-outs and orange streamers hanging at every doorway. Pumpkins adorned the corners of the cement pathways, lit up by a candle. Edward and I chuckled at the same time; the administration never failed to learn from their mistakes, as most likely by the end of the dance, they would have to clean a parking lot filled with smashed and seeded remains of these exact gourds.

The usually abysmal setting and decrepit atmosphere had vanished and was replaced by jovial laughter in the distance and celebration that was far more noticeable tonight than any speck of flashy decoration. It seemed the entire student body had come, relieved that the school they were going into tonight held no classes or paperwork. Instead, nearly everyone came dressed in costumes, exuding pure excitement. On this crisp, chilly October evening, one that had been on the minds of students for weeks, was the annual Hallows Ball.

The Hallow's Ball was silly. Elsewhere, this kind of dance would be an event no one really attended; it was cheap and, in its own, hardly what one could call original. While some costumes I had seen were quite clever, for most the night gave teenage girls another excuse to publicly display excessive amounts of cleavage and ass without having to be reprimanded for not following the already weakly enforced "dress code."

If Jacob Black had not volunteered his services to emcee the dance tonight, I myself would have steered clear away from the ball. I completely understood where Edward was coming from; this place did not scream any of our names. And we were both in probable amounts of worry that the other would be attacked inside by boy-hungry and girl-crazy teenagers. I knew I was. It was questionable whether to bring Edward at all, with all my worries. But Jacob insisted I bring as many people as I could. In fact, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were already inside, dancing the night away. I had promised Jacob I would stay the night and support him.

I hated myself for promising.

I would do anything at this point to veer off my promise and take Edward somewhere else. For a few weeks now, our relationship had created a sexual tension neither of us could fully suppress. One of us would always try to start something more, but the other was either too preoccupied or scared shitless of what might happen to take assertive action. We had tried to quell it with longer and more heated kisses, but all it left me with was a hot and bothered image of the two of us, naked, thrusting underneath his sheets. Edward slowly and tortuously bringing his lips to the sensitive spot at the nape of my neck tracing spirals with him tongue down to my collarbone. Scratching at his back and moaning into his mouth. His sweet, sweet mouth trailing down...

"Bella." A whine behind me broke apart my trance, and transported me away from moaning echoes and onto cement.

I turned around, dropping my hand from Edward's.

"For heaven sake, Edward, stop pouting like a little adorable boy and be a man. It's bad enough you didn't want us to dress up. Suck it up." I hadn't quite adjusted back into reality from my earlier daydream, and I was pretty sure it showed in my attitude. And I was heated.

Edward seemed to notice, and smirked. Moving himself in front of me, he pressed his chest into mine with a sigh. I nearly fainted at the delicious smell of his shirt and of his breath. He brought his hands around my waist. He knew that with the tension, I was most susceptible to his influence under his seduction.

"Why are you blushing, love?"

"I-I'm not," I stuttered.

"Yes you were. You stammer when you try and hide it."

I just stared in his eyes, and the knot in my stomach returned at full force. Unintentionally, I pulled myself closer towards him, nearly moaning at the feel of his cool hands on me.

"Bella!"

"What!" I shouted, irritated that once again, I was jostled from another heated situation. I looked madly around the parking lot for the individual who yelled my name, ready to tell them off. But before my sexually driven tirade could start, my eyes met topaz ones: Alice.

A smirk was painted on her face.

"I thought you'd want to come inside, seeing as though you've been out here in the parking lot for nearly 15 minutes. You'll catch a cold," she said, knowing very well she was interrupting something.

"We'll catch up with you," replied Edward stoically. "We have something to do."

I shook my head, both to indicate to Edward and to clear my head. "I think Alice is right. Jacob is waiting. We'll continue this after the dance. I promise." A scowl appeared across his face, and he stiffly nodded, clearly not happy that we were holding on what was to happen for an unwanted dance.

In minutes, we had walked into the building and greeted Jacob quickly, who had decided to dress up as a vampire, with plastic fangs and all. Of course, it earned a few whispered grunts from Edward, with something along the lines like "damn dog" and "I should have come with a collar on my neck." The inside of the gym, where the dance was held, was just as flashy and adorned with pumpkins as it was outside. As expected, there were girls all over in tight spandex, showing off their legs. A couple even decided to wear bunny ears, earning a well-deserved groan from me.

I wanted to stay and talk to Jacob for a while, but I knew he was busy. That, and Alice decided we shouldn't just be standing around.

"Come dance, you two," Alice said, grabbing my hand and leading me out to the sweaty floor. I quickly grasped for Edward's, pulling him after me. The wooden floor was crammed with teenagers bumping and grinding and "dancing," or at least some version of it. It seemed way more sexual than dancing to me, but what did I know? I never danced. Ever.

As soon as we reached the middle, I wanted to leave. People kept running into me, stepping on my feet. It smelled like bad teenage body odor and sweat. I heaved a frustrated sigh and looked over my shoulder at Edward, who seemed to be amused. I wanted to wipe that amused smile right off his face so he could understand just exactly what I was feeling just then. Claustrophobic.

But, of course, even though I knew he noticed, he simply pulled my hips backwards so they were pressed up against his and kissed the top of my head. "Let's dance, Bella."

He lead me in my dancing, of course, by guiding my hips along with his. Never in my life had I danced like this before. Like, ever. It felt so… dirty. But so good at the same time. I loved the feel of Edward behind me pressing fully against me. It made me feel so close to him in the best way possible.

"You okay?" he asked me, leaning down to my ear so I could hear him over the music. The feel of his cool breath on my lobe made me shiver.

I leaned back against him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're in the middle of a large crowd of people."

I felt more than heard his chuckle. Jake had the music going really loud. "You'd be surprised at how unappetizing sweat is for us. Not exactly number one on the favorites list," he said.

My laugh had moved me even closer to him, but suddenly the dynamic changed. That sexual tension was returning, and it was coming at full force. I was pretty sure I even heard Edward groan as he wrapped one arm all the way around my waist to make sure every part of my body was touching his. It was. _All_ of him.

Of its own volition, my head lolled back onto his shoulder. I think my body had just put it there to rest, but Edward obviously saw it as an opportunity to kiss me. And he didn't hold back. The kiss was rough, rigorous, and some other word that I wasn't capable of coming up with at the moment. His lips were too distracting. His taste was too distracting. _Edward_ was too distracting. But I loved it more than anything. I loved _him_ more than anything.

"Is it 'after the dance' yet?" he asked, his voice all low and husky in my ear. It was magnificent.

A deep breath and a cursory glance toward the emcee table showed me that not only was Jacob going to be fine, but he probably wouldn't even notice that I had gone. _If_ I even left, that was.

Apparently I was taking too long to decide, because he pressed himself into my backside and kissed my shoulder.

"Mmm," I mumbled. A wicked smile lit up my face and I straightened up so I was no longer leaning so heavily on him. "I need to use the bathroom," I told him, hoping my suggestive tone would tip him off to follow me.

"What?" I heard him ask before I slipped away.

I could feel his impatient gaze on my back as I headed towards what I new to be an empty hallway. I threw one last gaze over my shoulder and winked as I disappeared around the corner. It would only be a matter of time before he followed my scent.

My hand found door handle after door handle, trying to find one that was unlocked. Every time the cold metal reached my hand, only to stay stubbornly in its place, I felt like it was mocking me. I knew Edward wasn't far behind, and I wanted to be inside the room waiting for him by the time he found me. But at this rate, I wasn't going to be finding anything.

As I reached the last door in the hallway I tried to send waves of hope through my eyes to the doorknob, but I wasn't sure it was working. My eyes shut tightly as I delicately reached my hand out and placed it gingerly on the hard metal. Taking a deep breath, I started to move my hand downward.

No such luck. It was locked.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I turned and collapsed my back against the door. Great, now I was horny and there was no place for me to go. I closed my eyes and shifted my legs, trying to ease at least _some_ of the pressure between my legs. It didn't really seem to do any good. The dampness in my panties wasn't making it any easier, either.

I felt a presence merely inches from my face, icy cool breath blowing wisps of hair around my face. My hand, which was still resting on the locked doorknob, was suddenly covered in something even colder than the metal beneath me. And with a swift flick of his wrist, the lock was broken and the door was opening under our hands. His body pressed against mine and I was hesitant to even open my eyes to see the blazing green I knew would be in his.

But he didn't give me much of a choice.

"Bella," he said, "You're going to need to open your eyes." Unable to ignore anything that he said, my eyelids popped open and I was stunned to see how close he actually was to me. But before I could even register anything about his proximity, his lips were pressed to my own and his hands were grasping at my hips.

A groan escaped my lips as I wove my hands around his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair one by one. His head twisted to the side and he pressed himself closer, trapping me against the door. Already I could feel the thick hardness that was so very _Edward_ pressed against my stomach in the way that only he could. For a moment I was surprised that he was already so hard, but it only took a minute for me to remember how he had been pressed to me not two minutes ago on the dance floor.

I was vaguely aware of our actions as he pushed me farther into the room and shut the door behind us, but suddenly my back was pressed against a desk and I was being laid back down onto one of the wood-but-actually-just-fake-plastic desks. Thankfully it was a desk that sat four, so it was certainly long enough. He moved so his body was hovering over mine and touched his lips to my neck. I felt the Goosebumps rise up onto my skin and my nails clenched against his shoulder. I imagined that, if he was human, I probably would have broken the flesh. He knew what kissing my neck did to me.

"You smell amazing," he said, drawing a line up my jaw with his nose. He pressed a kiss at the very bottom of my ear.

"Mmm," I moaned, my eyes fluttering shut as his hands went to the hem of my shirt. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

I felt his lips curve into a smile. "Better than alright." He ground his hips gently against mine to prove it to me. That minor amount of friction caused me to let out an embarrassingly loud groan, which made Edward's shoulders shake with quiet laughter.

Before I really knew what was happening, my shirt was gone and so was his.

"You're so beautiful," he said. His mouth traveled from my neck to my collarbone and all the way down to where the tops of my breasts were peaking out from the top of my bra. He kissed his way along the edge and followed it up by pressing his lips right against where my nipple was covered by the fabric. I moaned.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he started to travel lower, over and down my stomach.

I could hardly breathe, let alone answer. But I must have managed an affirmative response, because he kept going. I felt the button to my jeans unsnap and then felt him pull them and my underwear down with one stroke. My back arched slightly as the cold air braced itself against my most private place.

Edward and I had gotten about this far before he had backed out. He was always a little too cautious when it came to any sort of sexual activities. But it was a learning process, and I had been learning to deal with that. It didn't mean, though, that I never ended up having to… er… take matters into my _own_ hands every now and then. It was getting better, though. Just the other day he had played me almost as well as his piano. His fingers… _mmm_, I was drooling just thinking about them.

So this time when one of his fingers entered me, I wasn't so surprised. I gathered my own knowledge to figure that he'd end up doing that by the end of the night. And it always felt so _good_. He'd stroke me from the inside out two or three times, then he'd pay special attention to my clit. It was more than amazing. It felt so good, I couldn't help but grasp the edges of the desk to keep from falling off.

"You like that?" he asked, his mouth latching on to one of my nipples. I couldn't do anything but groan in response. One of my hands found its way to his hair and fastened him to stay where he was.

"Edward!" I breathed. "Oh, Edward!"

"Are you gunna cum?" he asked, flicking his tongue out and drawing a circle around my nipple. I groaned again.

"Yes." It came out as a moan. "Please, Edward, I want you inside me. I want you to fill me up."

He froze for a moment, stinting my oncoming orgasm, and looked down at me. "Are you sure? Right here?" he glanced around the room that I had had as a freshman for some sort of language class or something. Whatever, it was of no significant value to me. So I might as well make it worth something. And why not? I loved Edward. So much. So why would I have to wait? I knew every time with him would be fabulous.

"Yes, right here."

His eyes rolled back in his head and he moved forward to capture my lips with his. "You're so amazing," he told me. "I love you so much." I repeated the sentiment back to him as he moved me so I would be more comfortable on the desk and climbed on top with me. He stared down into my eyes and kissed me once more before lining himself up with my entrance.

And then he started pushing inside me delicately. When he had taken his pants off, I wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here. With me. Now. At first it was relatively uncomfortable, but Edward was nice and patient with me. As soon as I gave him the 'OK,' he started moving.

And _oh_ it was wonderful. I found my legs wrapping themselves around his waist so I could bring him in deeper. He seemed to like that. A lot.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned, his hips finding a faster rhythm.

Edward wasn't usually one to swear, so this was new to me. And it only made me want him even more. The words sounded so sexy coming out of his mouth. I wanted him as far inside me as possible.

"Harder, Edward. Deeper. As deep as you can, _please_."

He sat up so he was on his knees on the desk and lifted my hips to be level with his. He hit a completely new angle with this position, and I knew I wouldn't last long. I had already been way too close when it was just his finger. But with all of him… there weren't words. His thrusts picked up even faster and my moans got louder.

"Yes, Edward, yes! Right there. Yeah," I panted. I loved the feeling of being able to feel him inside me.

"Bella," he said, breathing hard even though he had no need for it. "Bella, I'm not going to last much longer."

I sat up so I was on my elbows and looked down at us. Just watching the sight of him moving in and out of me was enough to make me lose it. "Yes. Cum, Edward. Cum for me. Fill me all the way up." I groaned and tossed my head back.

My muscles started clenching around him and I knew there was no holding back now. So I simply surrendered completely to my orgasm, letting it take over my body as I sat there, helpless. The pleasure was too great.

"Fuck, you're so tight around me like this," he grunted. He shoved himself a little harder in me again, and then I could feel him shooting inside me. I wanted him to stay in me forever as we both rode out our orgasms. I fell back against the desk again, collapsing in a heap as soon as I finished. Not a second later, Edward was on top of me, cradling me close to his chest. Even though he had finished, he was still resting inside me. I loved how close it made me feel to him.

"Wow," I said, shocked.

He chuckled. "Wow is right."

I felt as though I had been stupefied. Nothing was coming out of my mouth. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. I could hardly breathe. But it didn't matter to me. I was just glad he was here with me, sharing my pleasure in this.

After a few minutes, he pulled out. I whimpered at the loss, but curled my legs closer around him and rested my head on his chest. I couldn't help but be a little confused when it started to rumble with laughter. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, opening his mouth to voice the words I had yet to be able to speak.

"Great party, huh?"


	11. Cullens Costumes

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author : Nicholh2008**

**Title: Cullens Costumes**

**Pairing: E x B**

**A/N: Hey Nicholh2008 here. This is my entry for the Countdown to Halloween, One horny hallows eve that Breath-of-twilight was so wonderful to ask me to contribute to. Hope you enjoy!**

**Huge thanks to Breath-of-twilight for all her awesome beta'ing skills.**

**Without further ado I give you……**

**Cullens Costumes**

**BPOV**

Halloween.

I loved the holiday, for the most part. The decorating, the candy, the kids, especially the feel of the holiday in the air. But Halloween also has its downs too... Like Scary movies, teens jumping out dressed as a killer, coming at you with a plastic knife (I swear, that thing looked real!) And worst of all, costume parties. They wouldn't be so bad, if I could pick out my own outfit, but no... My best friend of 15 years Alice had to pick out my outfit every year.

I had standards, and she always stuck with my list of costume criteria. But it seems she stretches that list every year, but we normally come to an agreement.

So here we were, at Cullen's Costumes, trying on the skimpiest things in our sizes.

"Okay, so here's the first outfit." Alice said, as she threw an outfit over the door. "And I want to see it on!"

I looked at the outfit, the tag said _sexy vampire_. Really Alice? A vampire. While I tried to figure out how the hell the thing fit and what goes where I heard Alice shuffling around for more costumes to throw at me. When the costume seemed in the correct places, I looked at myself in the mirror. Good god, I hope she's not serious!

It had a red corset top that laced up the front, and showed skin underneath, not too much cleavage, since I don't have much. A matching red skirt with black ruffles attached to my ass and fishnet thigh highs. And to top it off, a mini hat, choker and black gloves, and of course the fake fangs.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Alice!?" I whispered loudly.

"Come on out Bella, let me see!" I looked around and didn't see anyone but her, so I stepped out of the dressing room. "Wicked! God Bella, you look hot!"

"Alice, this doesn't meet my criteria! If I move even the slightest you'll be able to see right up my skirt!"

"Fine, but you look hot! Here try this one on." She said, rolling her eyes and handing me another hanger.

A French Maid outfit. Of course. It wasn't too bad, except you could practically see my ass, another no no. I went out and showed Alice. Told her no, and she handed me another one.

Next came the sexy nurse, showing way too much cleavage. Then a sexy cop outfit that stopped buttoning halfway up my chest. Then a Cowboy's cheerleading outfit. Both of which showed too much ass and too much boobs.

"Fine! Here, try this one" I went back into the room and tried on the Spanish dancer outfit. It was cute, but still showed too much cleavage for my taste. I mean, if I'm dancing (which is highly unlikely anyways) my boobs will pop right out! Not cool. I went out of the room and showed Alice. "Ohh!! Hot!"

"Alice, too much boobs. I mean look at this." I jumped a little and my boobs almost popped out. "I won't even be able to bend over without them coming out!"

"Why would you be bending over Bella?" She asked me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I turned back towards the room and looked over my shoulder stuck my tongue out at her and strutted back into the room.

"These three match your precious criteria to the letter!" She thrust the bundle of costumes at me. "Try on the other cop outfit! It's cute!" She yelled.

After shedding off the dancer costume, I slipped into the cop outfit. This one was not nearly as provocative. It had a tight blue top that zipped in the front. I could zip it all the way up so it didn't show that much cleavage but it did stop right below my boobs, so it showed my entire midriff. It had stretchy black spandex pants a hat, badge, handcuffs, baton and walkie talkie. It was cute, and something I could be comfortable wearing.

"Great job Alice, I actually like this one!" I said as I walked out.

"Oh yeah! That is cute! Turn around." I listened and turned. "Those pants are hot Bella! But you won't be able to wear any panties."

"Good point."

"Go try the next one."

I went back into the room and tried on the playboy school girl outfit. It was a white and pink plaid dress with side laces and a back zipper. It also came with a collar with tie, knee high socks, and pink hair ribbons.

"Wow, that's so naughty! Maybe you can find a principle at the party to spank you!"

"God Alice!" I screeched, as I stormed back into the dressing room. I tried on the last outfit, an angel, complete with a halo and wings. It was a little short, and showed some cleavage, but it looked amazing.

I went out to show Alice and we both agreed that it was a tie between the cop outfit, the school girl uniform, and the angel.

"Great job Alice. I really like these."

I knew you would. That's why I picked them out first."

"What!? If you picked them out first, then why didn't you give them to me first? We could have saved ourselves all this trouble." I was pissed. Stupid pixie had me parading around in the skimpiest things she could find for her own amusement!

"It wasn't time wasted. Trust me. Now, I'm gonna go look for me now. Be back in a few minutes."

"More like an hour" I mumbled. I walked back into the dressing room and closed the door, when all of a sudden I was pushed up against the wall.

**EPOV**

She's going to kill me. I swear to god she's going to give me a heart attack before the day is over. The moment I saw her walk in with her pixie best friend I instantly got hard. And the outfits that Alice had been throwing at her didn't help.

I didn't know Bella very well, only in passing really. But the last few years she had come in and tried on the skimpiest outfits that Cullen Costumes had to offer.

This year, I was going to do something about it. This year, I was going to ask her out. I'll tell her about our party and ask her to be my date. Maybe.

Alice had pushed Bella into a dressing room immediately, refusing to let her see what she was choosing. I tried to pay attention to my task at hand... paperwork... wasn't working out so well. I snapped my pen the first time Bella walked out of that room wearing one of our vampire outfits.

Fuck that's hot. What I wouldn't give to just sink my teeth into her. And they only got worse, and I only got harder. By the time she came out wearing the nurses outfit I felt the drool drip down my chin.

"Fuck Eddie. Just go haul her ass into the store room and have her give you a check up." My brother said behind me.

"Jesus Emmett, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that miss sexy ass over there has you harder than steel. Are you gonna man up and do something about it this year?"

"Yes."

"Yeah right. Look at her now. It that sexy cop outfit. Damn that should be illegal."

"Where's Rose?" I asked, subtlety reminding him that he had a girlfriend.

"Helping some customer find the sluttiest costumes we have. They should just come over here and watch the show we're watching."

"This isn't a show asshole. Go away."

"What? Don't want anyone else looking at your precious Bella?"

My eyebrows rose the instant her name slipped from his lips. "You know her?"

"Of course I do. She and Alice are friends with Rose. Why do you think they come here? Rose always gives them a discount." Without saying another word he walked away. What the fuck!? Rose was friends with them? How had I never seen them before? Rose and Emmett have been dating for over 3 years now. Oh god. A school girl's uniform!? Fuck it. I can't stand this any longer.

**BPOV **

Someone was pressed against my back and I heard the door click into lock before I could even take a breath to scream. When I drew that breath a hand came around and kept the scream from escaping.

"Do you have any idea what those costumes have done to me?" I heard the velvety voice whisper across my neck. I immediately relaxed into my attackers arms. That voice had haunted my fantasies for years now.

Edward Cullen.

One of the only reasons I allowed Alice to drag me to this store every year instead of a discount store. Even with Rose's discount the costumes were expensive. But getting to see him every year… Totally worth it.

He spun me around and I stared into his unbelievably green eyes. Eye's I've gotten lost in a few times, and dreamed about nightly. "Edward." I gasped.

"Do you Bella? Do you know what seeing you parade around in barely there costumes does to me?" I shook my head, too shocked to utter a single word. He pushed his body into mine, making his rock hard cock flush with my body and pushed into my stomach. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. Accompanied by the ever persistent heat that flamed my face. "Fuck Bella, that blush looks perfect with that angel outfit. Every year I watch you try on sexy outfits, and every year I let you walk away. Not this time."

Before a word, gasp or whisper could leave me, his lips were on mine. Soft at first, then harder when he felt me respond. I gasped when I felt his warm, wet tongue caress my lips and I allowed him to invade my mouth. His hands were gripping my waist and mine hung loosely at my side.

"God, you taste so good. Tell me you want this Bella. Tell me I'm not wrong and you want me too." He mumbled into my neck as he kissed his way towards my collar bone.

I tilted my head back to give him better access. "You're not wrong. You're so far from wrong. I wanted you the first time Alice dragged me into this store. You're the only reason I keep coming back." He groaned and nipped his approval to my response. He released his hold on my hips as one hand traveled to my neck to bring my lips back to his, and the other went to the hem of my dress.

His fingers started tugging at my panties till his whole hand was between them and my bare flesh. His fingers worked my clit softly making me push into him for more friction. He gave me what I silently asked for and more. His thumb stroked my clit as his fingers found my slick wet folds.

"Fuck. You're so wet. Is this all for me, my Bella?"

"Yes, god yes! Only for you, Edward." His fingers were playing and teasing my folds, but never entering me. He coated his thumb in my juices and rubbed my clit harder. "Please Edward." I moaned. "Stop teasing." I was rubbing myself against his hand, trying to find the release that was so close I could feel it burning in my belly.

"What is it you want, Bella? This?" And he thrust 2 of his finger deep inside me, and then stilled.

It took all the control I had not to scream out at the sudden invasion. "God, yes Edward. Please, don't stop!"

"I don't plan to stop baby, trust me." His finger started to thrust up inside me. They were long, and skillful. He knew right where to touch, were to stroke. My hands were anchored to his shoulders, my nails biting into his skin, through his shirt.

"Oh God." I rasped out.

"I know baby, you feel so good wrapped around my fingers. I can't wait to feel you clenching around them as you cum all over my hand." His words, the flick of his thumb and the curve of his fingers had me exploding just like he wished. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out, and alerting the whole store to our activities. His hand never slowed, never gave me a break, causing my orgasm to reach new heights as it became a never ending cycle of pleasure. Only when I couldn't hold on to him, and slumped against his body did his ministrations slow and he released me from the pleasure he was giving me.

"Oh God.... that.... was....amazing." I gasped out. Edward held me in his arms kissing everything his lips could reach until I could stand on my own. When I looked him in the eye I saw lust staring back at me.

My lips curled and my hands reached down for his zipper, quickly opening his jeans. My hand reached inside and grasped his unbelievably hard cock. He groaned when I squeezed him. I knelt down in front of him and pulled him free of his restraints. My shocked expression didn't go unnoticed.

"I take it you approve?" He was massive. Not only long, but thick. My mouth watered at the thought of licking it all over. I nodded my head and leaned forward for just a taste. He groaned and gripped my hair. "God Bella, please don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I licked again, only this time my tongue slipped inside his small slit, collecting the pre-cum that had leaked from his cock. "Mmmm. Tasty." I didn't tease him any longer. I opened my mouth and fully accepted him, closing my eyes as I concentrated on taking him as deep as I could. When he hit the back of my throat, I swallowed.

"Fuck! Do that again." I did and his hand gripped my hair tighter. The harder I sucked his cock, the more he started thrusting into my mouth. "God, I just want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

I released him long enough to tell him that's exactly what I wanted him to do. I didn't have to tell him twice. His free hand gripped the wall behind me as his other stayed firm on my head, wrapped in my hair. He moved a little faster and I moaned around his shaft. He kept a soft rhythm of thrusts until I scrapped my teeth along him as he pulled out. "Jesus Christ!" He grunted, almost too loudly.

His careful thrusts were forgotten as he shoved his cock into the back of my throat. I swallowed quickly so I wouldn't gag. "God Bella, your mouth is fucking amazing. So hot, and wet. Ugghh." He continued to thrust into my mouth. If his lose of rhythm was any indicator I knew he was getting close. My hand slid up his thigh and cupped his sac. I squeezed just enough and his cock twitched in my mouth as I felt the first spurt of cum. "Shit Bella." He tried to release me and pull out quickly but I clamped my hand on his ass and sucked hard, begging for all of him. His hand tightened back on my head and he pushed hard inside my mouth, releasing in three more hot, salty spurts.

After licking him clean and tucking him away I crawled up his body. He kissed me hard. Pushing me back into the wall. "You're so amazing Bella." He said in between kisses. I felt his cock stir back to life and he pushed it into me again, grinding into my body. His hand gripped my thighs and pulled me up his body, my legs gripping his hips as he continued his thrusts. "God I wanna fuck you right here."

"Do it." I demanded, as I started to unbuckle his jeans again. His hand slipped into my panties and started preparing me for his large cock. I gripped his cock and lead him to my entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"More than you know. Please Edward!" I didn't have to ask him twice. He thrust up hard and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out.

"Oh god Bella, you're so fucking tight. Uggh" He started a slow rhythm, working in and out of me.

"Faster Edward please, I've waited too long for this." His hips moved faster and I threw my head back at the amazing new friction. "Oh god Edward, Yes. You feel so good." I tightened my legs around his hips and started moving with him.

"Fuck. If you keep doing that I'm not going to last much longer."

"But it feels so good!" I continued moving my hips, feeling my pending release. "I'm so close Edward." Edward grabbed my ass and thrust harder into me and changed the angle just slightly. "Yes! There, oh God!" I felt myself gripping Edwards cock as my body exploded in pleasure, bringing him along for the ride.

"Bella, are you in there? I think Rose and I found the perfect outfit for me. But I want you to see it."

"Fuck, Alice." I whispered. Edward groaned and let his head fall to my shoulder. "I'll be right out Alice. I tried on the other costumes again to see which one I liked the best."

"Well? Did you pick one out?"

"I'm partial to the angel myself." Edward chuckled into my neck as he placed small kisses all over my neck, messing up my concentration.

"Not yet. I like all three."

"Then get them all. Now get dressed. I want you to see my outfit!" I heard her walk away and Edward breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was amazing Bella."

"You weren't so bad yourself" He nuzzled into my neck again, still buried inside me, I could feel him getting harder the longer he kissed my neck and sucked my ear.

"Edward, we can't. If I don't get out there then she'll just come back." He groaned, but released me, looking down at his newly hard cock. "How about if I promise to make it up to you?" I asked gripping his shaft and feeling it twitch.

"We're having a Halloween party here at the store Saturday night. Come. And wear the angel costume. I want to peel it off your hot body."

"Deal."


	12. Corn Maze Menace

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: Erica'sTwilight**

**AN: Edward is a little darker in this one. Thanks to my beta lisa89 for your help on this one and Ago Vita for your encouraging words.**

**Corn Maze Menace**

**Author: Erica'sTwilight**

**~ Edward**

I ran through the countryside of North Dakota, hoping to catch a whiff of a tasty morsel. Though I primarily thrived on the local wildlife, from time to time I indulged on something sweeter – human blood.

Mmm, I could almost taste the elixir and tanginess of adrenaline-enriched blood. Yes, adrenaline enhanced the sweet bouquet of a human's crimson life force.

On occasion I'd feast on those that deserved a death sentence, like murderers and rapists. Over time, however, I'd developed a bitter aftertaste from feeding on the plague of the earth. Their thoughts alone were something I'd keep for an eternity.

I allowed myself this indulgence of "falling off the wagon" once a year. I didn't hunt for humans on my birthday, since it was hardly something to celebrate.

No, I hunted humans on All Hallow's Eve.

Last year, I had fed at a co-ed party where the hosts were participating in the "Best Movie Scream." No one had heard poor Ben and Angela scream as I'd drained their bodies.

_What? At least I allowed them to climax. _Technically, when they'd screamed they'd still been in their orgasm-induced high.

Sex – I had no taste for such an act. The only thing that brought on carnal urges was that of my bloodlust. If a grouping of deer did nothing to satiate my thirst, then I strove to find more. I preferred mountain lion anyway – much more fierce.

From the millions of thoughts I'd heard throughout my existence, I knew sex could be something pleasurable, but I'd found no one I'd want to share it with.

I'd come into contact with others of my kind but had never sought out companionship with them. I preferred my solitude; besides, their thoughts were usually annoying.

I'd been asked by others of my kind why I didn't just feed solely on humans. Though I never really divulged my reasons to anyone, I had asked myself that question often. The truth of the matter was, with my gift of mind reading, I felt just as monstrous as these self-deprecating, destructive and selfish humans I fed upon.

I didn't want to face an eternity as a monster. Despite my feelings, I still couldn't go one-hundred percent vegetarian. I had no doubt that I would always be a monster, but just not twenty-four-seven.

I stopped abruptly, coming to an almost screeching halt on the fauna of the ground. I heard three distinct screams pierce the night. I listened and realized that though the screams were from fear, they also seemed somewhat subdued. It was like they were actually expecting the fear. I ran toward the screams, the forest turning to cornfields, and came upon more voices. There were several and some screeches, and I realized that they were coming from a "haunted corn maze."

_Perfect._

If I searched among the locals who were paying to get scared, I'd be able to pick off a victim or two. No one would second-guess the screams.

I brought in a fresh pull of air to help find a tantalizing mouthful. What I found was – perfection. It was everything and nothing.

It was everything in the way that it reminded me of my human days, where perfumed lilacs and jasmine graced my mother's garden. It was nothing, because I'd never come across a scent so invigorating.

I stalked closer, ignoring a man dressed in a ridiculous werewolf costume. A _werewolf_ in North Dakota, the idea was laughable. I found a group of three young women, two of which were with their dates. The fifth wheel was a pretty little thing, not much older than I'd been before my change – eighteen.

The scent wafting from her lithe form called to me in ways that none had done. I needed to savor it, because I'd never come across it again. If I had known that it existed, I would've sought it out until I found her.

I took another pull of air, breathing in her essence, her unique bouquet. Venom coated my teeth and burned on my tongue, and it caused the urge for her blood to ignite, enflaming until it threatened to consume me.

The need was insatiable, and if these little maggots surrounding her didn't leave her presence, they'd all die.

And I didn't give a fuck. Nothing would stand in my way of having her. Not these insignificant humans, and surely not the innocence that flowed in her blood.

I listened to the quiet whispers of her friends, trying to figure out what was going to jump out at them next. Their slightly sluggish thoughts seemed to match their words, except their male counterparts were contemplating how much longer until they'd get some.

I was listening for the voice and thoughts of my next target when I realized I couldn't hear a single thing from her head. I listened for her voice, but I couldn't match it to one mind in the surrounding area.

I approached downwind, keeping her in my sights. Her friends called her "Bella" and asked if she was feeling alright.

Was she ill? I took another whiff of her scent and realized that there was nothing in her blood to indicate that she had fallen ill.

"No, just bored," Bella said wistfully. "This is stupid."

"Come on, Bella," her friend Alice said. "Live a little."

"Face it, Alice," the statuesque blond started. "Little Bella needs to get laid."

Bella rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in defiance before storming off.

_Perfect. Come to me, my sweet._

I left Bella's friends behind and followed a good distance away from her, but I kept her in my line of sight. She was fast approaching another male that had a chainsaw, who was currently getting ready to jump out. I had to lead her away.

I purposely snapped a dry piece of a corn stalk to drive her closer to me but further away from the man. She'd follow the sound, no doubt thinking she was heading the right way. I occasionally would snap a piece of corn stalk to drive her away from the groups of people. She never looked over her shoulder to question the path she was taking.

What a strange girl. She should've been frightened by now, since she hadn't seen anyone in over ten minutes.

"Took you long enough to find me," she whispered, and a smile crossed her face slowly. I looked around, trying to determine who the hell she was talking to. There was no way in hell that she could see me.

"I hope you like the chase," she said smugly. Then she was gone.

Fuck.

She smelled human, though much sweeter. I could taste the sweat from her body mingling with the air. But her heartbeat was faster than a human, her core body temperature was higher, and she was fast.

I followed her trail down the path I had originally come from, along a tree line.

"You know for a vampire, you sure run slow." she teased from high in a tree.

I scowled up at her, and I leapt up and found purchase in the rough bark of the spruce. "It's not nice to tease," I hissed.

She cocked an eyebrow, climbing farther out on the limb. "It's nice to play with your food."

I grinned, because she exactly what I was. "What are you?" I asked, climbing on the branch above her. I hung upside down, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Well, I know what you are," she said, still laughing. "Hanging upside down makes you look like the stereotypical vampire."

"I'm not going to hide what I am," I said softly. "But quit avoiding the question." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

She smirked and shrugged before leaping off the branch. She landed gracefully on her feet almost hundred feet below. "I'm half vampire and half human."

"That's not possible," I spat angrily, landing beside her. She was playing games with me, and I was in no mood to play _her_ games.

"Human mother, vampire father," she quipped. "I killed my mother when I tore from her womb."

"I still don't see how that's possible," I said, stalking toward her, pinning her against a tree.

"My father – Aro," she said slowly, for effect.

She smiled brightly when comprehension came over my facial features. Her father was one of the leaders that policed our kind. He had broken a cardinal rule.

"He figured it out by accident, and I have one brother and six sisters. I'm the seventh daughter."

"Are you venomous?" I asked curiously. She shook her head "no."

"Venom doesn't affect me, either," she said in a breathy whisper. I backed her up against a tree roughly, causing her to moan deeply.

I knew that she was here for a reason, and I did not forget that she'd seemed to be expecting me. She had many more secrets and agendas to divulge, but now was not the time.

There were more important things.

I leaned down and skimmed my nose along her delicate neck. The pulsing blood under her skin grew steadily faster with every breath she took. It was enchanting and mesmerizing. Being this close to her, hearing her words and feeling the warmth that radiated from her were doing things to me.

Things I'd never felt before.

I wanted inside her.

I wanted to claim her.

I wanted her blood and her body.

She was perfect; I could drink from her anytime I wanted and satisfy the human urges all in one being.

"How old are you?" I asked. I needed to know if this was something that would last for just the blink of an eye or a lifetime.

She smiled and whispered, "One hundred and twenty-three."

"Hmm, you don't look a day over eighteen." I kissed and licked the length of her neck, feeling her pulse on my tongue. Her skin tasted exquisite. I wanted to taste more.

"You're mine now," I growled as I bunched up the hem of her blue cotton dress at her waist.

"I know," she mumbled, closing her eyes. Her hands gripped my hair roughly, pressing my mouth closer to her pulse.

"Has anyone else claimed you?" I asked, already feeling a possessive and aggressive claim on her mind, blood and body.

"No," she panted. "I almost killed a human boy before we could go any further."

Well, he'd have to be found and destroyed, because she was mine.

I growled and ripped her panties off. "Mine." I threw the offensive fabric aside. I groped her one of her breasts and nipped at the other over the material of her dress. "Mine." I ripped the dress down the center before taking a petal pink nipple in my mouth. She moaned deeply, her nails seeking refuge against my scalp. I groaned, and my chest rumbled with want and need.

Hunger – two distinct hungers fought for dominance. Sensing my hesitation, Bella pulled my face up to look into my eyes.

"You won't hurt me," she said breathlessly. She bit her lower lip, causing drops of blood stain her lovely skin. I hissed and ground my erection against her wet pussy. I growled deeply and wrapped my lips over her dripping bottom one.

Bella jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her hands tore at my shirt and jeans quickly, causing her nails to dig into my granite skin. The pain and pleasure of her nails and blood was mind-blowing.

I shuddered as I took more drops of her blood down my throat, and the warmth of it was a few degrees higher than a human or animal. It was infinitely more pleasant than anything I'd ever had before.

I wanted more.

One of Bella's hands snaked between our bodies and brushed up against my cock. I groaned and thrust into her hand. She moaned and shifted just enough to allow her thumb to brush the slit of my cock. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head from the pleasure.

I bit into Bella's tongue slightly, and my tongue sought out the precious liquid that mingled with the exquisite taste of her mouth. A fire started in the pit of my abdomen as she continued with her ministrations.

I groaned deeply, relishing the feeling of her warm hand on my cock and her blood on my tongue. Bella mewled when I pressed my hip against her lower body. I growled and took both of her hands in one of mine, smashing them over her head.

Splinters and chunks of the spruce flew around us as I positioned her hands. I dug my fingers into the bark to ensure she couldn't move. Bella moaned and bucked her hips against me impatiently.

I pressed my chest against her to keep her up, and my free hand finished tearing the dress from her body. I stood back a bit, her feet settling on the soft ground as she waited for my assessment.

Bella was a goddess in her own right. She had the best of both worlds. The ethereal beauty of vampires, the strength, speed and even her scent would call to anyone.

But her human half was what made her perfect. She had colored eyes, human eyes. They were such a deep brown but there tiny flecks of mahogany. Her skin had a warm glow as it flowed over her curves. She was warm, and she carried blood that would quench any vampires thirst for eternity – and she was mine.

"Yours," she whispered. My free hand caressed her cheek and slid down her neck to cup her breast. She let out a small whimper before closing her eyes, losing herself to my touch. Another scent called to me, and the epicenter of it was in between her thighs. I groaned when I realized it was her arousal; it was almost as sweet as her blood.

With one finger I circled her nipple, causing it to harden and pebble. My fingertip continued from her nipple to the center of her chest before moving further down. I let my nail lightly graze her navel before I continued on. I brushed the exploring finger over her clit, causing her to buck again.

"Edward," she mumbled as I dipped a finger inside her slick heat.

She knew my name. I cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"I'll tell you everything later," she said pleadingly. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers firmly.

"Yes, you will," I hissed and nipped at her bottom lip again. I couldn't stand it any longer; I needed her now.

I freed her hands and lifted her up by her ass and wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck.

"This is going to hurt," I said, pressing my cock against her thigh.

"Every day," she said. I looked at her, confused again. "Fuck. I heal naturally."

I growled and bit her lip harder. "So you could be fucking lying that you've been with no one else," I said.

She shook her head, bucking her hips and whimpering. "I didn't."

"You." I thrust against her stomach. "Are." I lifted her slightly and positioned my cock at her entrance. "Mine." I thrust deep inside her, causing her to scream.

I groaned as I felt Bella's core quiver around me. I stilled, allowing myself the time to acclimate to her warmth and the tightness I felt inside her. I looked up at Bella, and her eyes were closed tight as a few tears escaped.

Fuck, I felt remorse and guilt. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and moved her hips slightly. I moaned and dropped my forehead against her shoulder. She felt so fucking good. I moved slightly, causing her to whimper, but it turned to a moan when I entered her again.

I kept my pace slow, testing my endurance. I was afraid that this would end prematurely, being my first experience. I delved deeper and harder after a several tentative strokes. Bella mewled and started to meet my thrusts with a swivel of her hips.

She took my face in her hands and brought my lips to hers. She kissed me slowly and softly before she bit her lip again. I growled, thrusting with longer strokes as the blood dripped from her lip.

My tongue licked her lips before I sealed my mouth over her bottom lip. The cut sealed itself with the help of my venom. I wanted more, I needed more.

Bella must have sensed my need, because she pressed my lips against her neck. "I'm close, Edward."

I felt her body starting to clench around my cock as she began to tremble in my arms. I bit into her neck, the skin breaking with just a gentle nip of my sharp teeth. Bella screamed as my lips and tongue sought out the crimson liquid from her body.

I groaned and trembled as the mouthful of her blood quenched the flame within me. The delicious blood only fed my lust for her body as I buried my cock deep; after several strong thrusts, I exploded powerfully inside her.

Bella pushed against me until I sealed the bite at her neck. "Did I take too much?"

She shook her head as her body temperature started to rise. "I'm already starting to heal," she said breathlessly.

"That was –" I started, but there were no words.

"I know," she whispered. "You won't be able to take more blood from me for a little while." I glared at her. "I'm feeling a little dizzy."

I nodded, because in all fairness, she had given me her body and blood. The least I could do was to make sure she was properly cared for.

I settled her down onto her feet. She hissed, arching her back from the tree. She turned around, and her entire back was covered in scratches, most already starting to heal.

I shrugged my shoulders before picking up our clothing. They were quite literally rags. How the hell were we supposed to get into town naked?

"I don't know about you, Edward," Bella said, pushing off the tree. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me backward. I glared at her, growling under my breath. "But I'm not ready to go just yet." She pushed me much harder this time, until I was up against another tree.

Bella looked at me mischievously and dropped to her knees.

Oh fuck.

About five hours and several upturned trees later, I sat in a hotel room bed, turning on the news, waiting for Bella to come out of the shower.

She hadn't wanted me to join her, because apparently she did get sore. Figured, but at least she was durable. She had agreed to travel with me as my companion. If she had denied me, I would've followed her to the ends of the Earth if I had to.

I flipped through several channels before I realized that all the local channels were showing the same thing. It was a news broadcast about a serial killer in the area plucking his victims from local corn mazes. The killer had been deemed The Corn Maze Menace, and he had already killed seven victims.

Bella stood at the bathroom doorway smirking, completely naked. She was a really big fucking distraction. I looked at her, slightly confused as her eyes stayed focused on the news broadcast.

"Bella," I said, looking at her and then back at the screen.

She turned to look at me and shrugged. "What?" she said sweetly and a bit innocently. "I was hungry."

**AN: Yeah, things were left purposely unsaid. This will become a full length story starting January, 2010. It will be called The Seventh Daughter. So visit my profile under ericastwilight for more information.**


	13. Grasping Darkness

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: KiyaRaven**

**Pairing: B x Jac / B x E**

**One Horny Hallow's Eve – A Multi-author Fanfic Event **

**Chapter Notes**

**I was really excited when BreathOfTwilight invited me to take part in this Halloween event, but I was also peeing my pants a little. **

**I've been so immersed in Screamers-land for so long, that I actually haven't written anything else since starting it, so this is my maiden voyage into new-character territory. I'm also popping my one-shot cherry with this bad boy so I really hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, SM does. I own a sick, perverted mind that my mother would be ashamed of.**

**Enjoy.**

**Grasping Darkness **by KiyaRaven

**BPOV**

"Oh, fuck, yes, Bells, I'm cumming, baby! I'm cumming, baby! I'M CUMMING, BAYBEEEE!!"

_I fucking heard you the first time, idiot. In fact I'm pretty damn sure old, deaf Mrs. Cope who lives three blocks away heard you. Now, stop sucking on my tits and get the fuck off me._

Jake grunted as he thrust into me one last time, holding his breath as he orgasmed, the most ridiculous damn expression on his face I'd ever seen.

I moaned half-heartedly and waited for him to pull out.

"Oh, man, Bells, that was incredible," he panted, pulling himself back onto his knees and removing the spent condom. "You felt that too, right? It wasn't just me? Man, we were on fire tonight."

"Yeah, babe," I said, barely disguising my boredom, "You were awesome. I came so hard."

He looked at me with what he probably thought was a sexy expression. In reality he looked like he was trying not to fart.

"I know," he said in what I called his "rico suave" voice, "I could feel you cumming around me."

I bit my tongue to stop from laughing out loud.

_Sure you did, stud. Jesus, the power of positive thinking is really heightening your delusions of grandeur, isn't it?_

Jake Black and I had been dating for two years. We had been having paint-by-numbers sex for pretty much the entire time after he practically begged me to go down on him at the end of our very first date. I had obliged, not because he had begged me, but because I genuinely liked sucking cock. Jake had a nice cock. Decent length, respectable girth, reasonably straight and on the whole, quite pretty. What a shame he had no fucking clue what to do with it.

Jake was a nice guy.

I know - what a fucking heinous thing to say about someone, right? But I couldn't help the fact that it was true. He was kind, considerate, handsome, sensitive and thoroughly fucking boring. Now, I'm not saying I'm anything special because I'm just about as ordinary as you can get, but despite everything Jake had going for him, and don't get me wrong, he had a LOT going for him, there was something about him and me together that just added up to 'bland'.

The trouble was that he didn't see it. He worshipped the ground I walked on and treated me like a fucking Goddess come to earth. I think that's why we were still together and I was still going through the motions of unfulfilling sex – because if I broke up with him, he would be gutted. He truly believed we were soul mates and every time he said it, the thick knot of resentment in my guts coiled a little tighter, squeezing out darts of derision and sarcasm aimed at his every word and action.

I was an asshole to him because I didn't have the heart to leave him.

Still, the irony of the fact that I was probably doing more damage to his ego by staying with him wasn't lost on me, and I felt like a first-class fucking bitch because of it. I should just bite the bullet and break his heart – quickly...humanely – and let him find someone who would truly appreciate everything he had to offer.

"Bells?" he said softly as he crawled back into bed and wrapped me in his big, warm arms, "Wanna do something cool for Halloween?"

_If you ask me to go trick or treating with you, I'm going to have to rip your pretty dick off._

"Um...sure. Like what?"

He looked down at me. "It's going to be a surprise," he said mischievously.

_Oh, Jesus. YOU FUCKING 'TARD! We've been together for TWO YEARS and you DON'T know how much I fucking HATE surprises by now? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

"Great," I sighed, "Can't wait."

I made a show of looking at the clock beside the bed. "Oh no. It's getting late. You'd better go before Charlie gets home."

He sprang off the bed and started pulling on his clothes.

I gawked in wonder at his body.

_Fuck me. He really is spectacular. Why the hell aren't I more attracted to him?_

He noticed me ogling him and smiled, "Like what you see?"

"Not enough, apparently," I mumbled.

"What was that, honey?"

"Ah...yeah, babe, of course I like what I see. You're hot."

He smiled the most beautiful smile an ungrateful cow like me could ask for and kissed me on the nose.

_Dude! Stop fucking kissing me on the nose! I fucking HATE being kissed on the nose! I'm not a fucking Labrador. Kiss me ANYWHERE ELSE but my fucking nose. PLEASE!_

"Bye, beautiful," he said lovingly and kissed my nose once more.

_Fuck you, nose-kisser._

"Bye, handsome," I replied so sweetly it'd rot your teeth.

He clomped down the stairs and when I heard the door shut behind him I finally let out a frustrated sigh.

_Jesus. I'm a fucking terrible person. I have a wonderful, loving, hot-assed man who would kill or die for me and all I can think about is how I want more. How I need more. _

_I suck. _

_Hard._

A familiar pall of guilt settled over me as I took a shower, and then pulled on my sleep shirt and shorts, restlessly preparing myself for another night of vicarious pleasure.

A shudder ran through me as I laid down, my skin tingling with anticipation as I waited for sleep and the dream lover who accompanied it.

Every night, for the past month, he had come to me in my dreams – a beautiful, dark angel who played my body like a priceless Stradivarius, eliciting responses in slumber that I had NEVER experienced awake, especially not with Mr. My-idea-of-foreplay-is-turning-off-the-TV.

Each morning I would wake up gasping - orgasming as the last remnants of sleep lifted - moaning and panting and squirming, inexplicably naked and wet with desire, reaching out for someone who didn't exist, remembering touches that never happened.

The whole phenomenon freaked me out and thrilled me far more than I cared to admit, and so every night I closed my eyes with a mixture of excitement and trepidation, waiting for the blackness to take me and for my dark angel to step out of my subconscious and claim me as his own.

_Jesus. I'm cheating on Jake with a figment of my imagination. _

_I'm so enormously fucked-up_

***

Billowing shadows bloomed behind my eyelids as I sank into a restless slumber. Even as random dream images wafted through my brain, I was searching for him, speeding through the dusky landscape for his familiar, compelling silhouette.

The air around me sparked and crackled, and my breath hitched in my lungs as my body responded to the mere idea of him. I could sense him long before I felt his ghostly caresses whispered across my body, every part of me desperate for the gentle hush of his skin on mine.

He was here.

Cinnamon and sandalwood filled the air as my skin erupted under his cool fingers.

"Isabella?"

"Hmmm..."

He always called me Isabella.

I found it goddamn strange that my subconscious would make my dream man call me a name I usually fucking hated. If Jake ever called me Isabella I'd throw a massive shit-fit of epic proportions and probably kick him in the nuts, and yet hearing it in _his_ velvet-smooth voice made me want to never be called anything else.

"Tell me you want me, Isabella."

I felt a sigh of air graze my legs. I instinctively parted them

"Hmmm...yes...I want you..."

"Tell me that I'm the only one who can make you feel this way."

"Only you...please...touch me..."

My skin contracted and pebbled as cool fingers closed around my legs and pulled me to the end of the bed, gently pushing my knees apart as I coiled in anticipation of what was about to happen.

This is how it always happens. He opens me up to him, gently, reverently, and then, with a flurry of tiny movements and a hush of cool air, I'm suddenly naked - panting and breathless and waiting.

Stone fingers trailed over my legs, caressing my ankles, my calves, my thighs, whispering cold fire over my blazing skin, making me squirm and whimper, desperate to have him relieve the white-hot ache howling inside me.

"You're so warm, Isabella. So soft and warm and perfect."

My back lifted off the bed as I felt his tongue and mouth lap and suckle my legs, trailing up to my thighs, the delicious torture causing me to shudder, gripping my sheets desperately, needing more.

I heard a low chuckle.

"You're always so eager, Isabella, so responsive, and yet, I've never heard these noises come out of you when your heaving oaf of a boyfriend is touching you. Why is that, Isabella?"

His mouth was on my inner thigh, and his tongue was taunting me – circling in ever diminishing spirals – licking me everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Oh...God..."

He laughed again.

"He can't do this to you, can he? He can't make your body sing like I can."

Finally, his mouth came down onto my blazing sex, his cool, strong tongue working me into a frenzy, filling me with the addictive pleasure only he could provide. His mouth enveloped me, sucking me hungrily, a low growl reverberating against my clit, making everything inside me clench and grasp for more.

"Oh....fuck....yes."

He hummed in satisfaction.

"Oh, Isabella. You taste so much better than you smell, and you smell exquisite. I will never get tired of how you feel on my tongue."

As if to demonstrate, his tongue lathed over me slowly, firmly and mind-blowingly frequently.

My muscles were aching with tension, each pass of his wet coolness adding to the coiling pressure, making me dizzy and incoherent. Nothing else mattered but the rush of ecstatic endorphins blasting through my body, teasing me with the promise of something more.

"Please," I whimpered, panting heavily with the frustration of unreleased pressure. "Please...give me more..."

His hands started stroking my legs again and I groaned as his mouth disappeared from my overheated pussy.

"Oh, Isabella," he groaned, "You have no idea what it does to me when you beg. Do it again."

I reached out and grasped the chilly hand that was trailing streaks of fire over my thigh. I heard him hiss softly as my desperate fingers gripped his and dragged them to where I need his touch most, pushing them against my opening, urging him inside.

"I need you," I begged shamelessly, my voice strained and urgent. "Please...I need to feel you inside me..."

I heard him moan softly, and I gasped at the sensation of his fingers pushing deep inside me, a loud groan bursting out of me as he started thrusting his fingers slowly, curling them up to hit my G-spot as his cool breath washed over my clit.

"Yes, Isabella. Moan for me...tell me what I do to you. Describe your pleasure."

"Oh...God," I whimpered as his fingers pumped faster, causing my walls to grasp at him furiously, tightening and contracting around him in a frenzy. "Oh, fuck....yes....please....I'm so close...keep going...please...ah....Jesus, yes!"

All my muscles started quivering as a white light bloomed inside my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the exquisite tension inside me reach a new high, my breathing loud and labored as his mouth came down on my clit.

"OH, FUCK, YES!"

A strangled wail tore out of me as the excruciating pressure inside me exploded into devastating waves of pleasure. I gasped and writhed as he continued to pump into me, my walls spasming and undulating around his long fingers.

"Yes, Isabella," he breathed in satisfaction. "That's it. Let the pleasure take you. You're so magnificent when you cum – primal and radiant."

My hips lifted off the bed, bucking against him as ecstasy crashed through me, shattering me into a million gasping pieces, electrifying my muscles and liquefying my bones.

"I knew it would be like this with you," his voice shimmered in the darkness, "from the very first moment I caught your scent, I knew you had ruined me for anyone else."

I slumped heavily against the bed as the last of the tremors shuddered through my body.

"And I knew you would feel it too. Our bodies call to each other, Isabella, beckoning us to be together. It's inevitable - fated. But I can't have you in the daylight, so I'll settle for wrapping you in my darkness, grasping at you in the shadows where I'm safe and protected, where I can touch you and taste you without you running from me."

I sighed as my thundering heart began to wane, the sweet drug of his touch still sparkling in my veins, lulling me to oblivion with its heavy pleasure. His voice reached out and caressed me with silken strands, weaving through my mind and soul, stitching me to him – the perfect man...the perfect lover.

My last few drops of reason argued that I was becoming obsessed with a man who didn't exist - a phantom – an enigmatic, dark shadow that I had created in the unfulfilled basement of my mind to make up for the lack of perfection in my life.

It didn't matter. He had shattered me and I couldn't be put back together by anyone but him.

"Thank you," I muttered lazily as unconsciousness blanketed me completely.

His silvery voice stroked my face one last time.

"You're welcome, Isabella."

***

I thrashed in my bed as my heart thrummed with fear. Dark, feral images of ripping lust and crimson horror blasted through my brain. I groaned against the ferocious hunger that clawed at me from the inside, burning and consuming me, tearing away my reason and humanity.

I vaguely registered a cool smoothness sliding over my face as a shredding scream tore out of my throat. I sat up, gasping and terrified, clutching at the air around me for something to anchor me from losing myself in the gut-wrenching fear.

My eyes few open as my fingers closed around silky granite. The air froze in my lungs as I gazed into amber eyes inches from my own.

I heard a soft hiss and then the eyes were gone, as was the soothing stone in my hand. I looked around my room frantically, flicking the light on searching the shadows.

I was alone.

A light breeze rustled the curtains at my window and I looked at the empty space with disbelieving wonder. I walked to the window and peered outside, my eyes squinting as they struggled to navigate the surly blackness.

"Hello?" I called tentatively.

The night looked back at me impassively.

I laughed bitterly and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Fucking hell, Swan, you are really losing your mind, aren't you?"

I padded back to the bed, picked up my discarded pyjamas and pulled them back on. How the fuck I got them off every night was goddamn mystery. Sleep stripping?

As my head pushed through my t-shirt, I froze. I ripped it off and plunged my nose into its worn softness, inhaling desperately as I detected a familiar scent.

_Holy shit. It can't be._

I sniffed again just to be sure.

_Fuck me._

Cinnamon and sandlewood.

He was real.

***

I went through the next few days in a disbelieving haze. My brain screamed at me to stop being such a fucking idiot and let go of the concept that the dark stranger who pleasured me beyond all reason was actually real, but the sharp, twisting knot of certainty that squirmed restlessly inside me knew otherwise.

He _was_ real.

He wasn't a dream, or a shadow, or a figment of my imagination. He was a solid, corporeal man and he had invaded my room and brought me unprecedented pleasure for over a month.

The thought of a complete stranger being in my house, uninvited and unknown should have terrified me. The fact that he touched me in my sleep – intimately...sexually- should have repulsed me. The fact that he was obviously obsessed with me to the point of breaking and entering should have me telling my father and letting Charlie kick his perverted, Bella-molesting ass.

But all I felt was longing. Longing to find out more about him. Longing to see him in the light. Longing to touch him and bring him as much pleasure as he had brought to me.

"Bella?"

Jake's voice startled me.

I looked over at him, trying to conceal my unjustified annoyance.

"What?" I said too sharply.

He laughed at me.

"Jeez, Bells, what the hell is going on with you? You seem like you're a million miles away."

I exhaled heavily and shook my head.

"Oh, shit, Jake. I'm sorry. I don't know where the hell my head is recently, and I shouldn't take it out on you."

He pulled me into his chest and tilted my chin up, kissing me softly and reverently. His warm mouth and soft lips moved across mine and I tried to answer his enthusiasm, but all I could think about was cool whispers and smooth stone.

He pulled back and looked down at me.

"So," he said excitedly, "I have a surprise for you."

I immediately tensed up.

"You know how I was talking about doing something cool for Halloween? Well, Volterra in Port Angeles is throwing a big costume party this weekend, and I bought tickets for us. I also got us some kick-ass costumes – I'm going to be the big, bad wolf, and you're going to be Little Red Riding Hood. How cool is that?"

I stared at him.

"Jake, you're talking about dressing me up as a fairytale character and taking me to a nightclub where the music will probably be so fucking loud my ears will implode? No thanks."

I squirmed out of his arms and started clearing the dinner plates from the table.

"Aw, come on Bells," he pleaded, "All the guys from the rez are going, and I KNOW that most of your friends are going too. It'll be fun."

I dumped the plates I was holding heavily in the sink and turned to him.

"Jacob Black, you know I hate crowds, you know I hate loud music, you KNOW I fucking hate fairytales – now explain to me why the hell you thought this would be a good idea on any level?"

He stood up and came over to me, his face colouring and his eyes flashing.

"Because, Bella," he said in a voice I'd never heard before. "I wanted to take my girlfriend out and do something interesting and fun. I wanted to get us out of this goddamn house for once and go somewhere we've never been before. I KNOW you don't like crowds or dressing up or loud music, but guess what? I do. I've spent two fucking years doing things you want to do. How about you park your fucking selfishness for five seconds and do something I want to do?"

I blushed as his words cut into me.

Jake had never spoken to me like this before. He'd always pandered to my wishes, subjugated his will to mine. I flinched under the truth of his anger. I should have been upset by the way he spoke to me, but he was right. I was fucking selfish. I treated him like crap and I knew it.

He glared at me and I reached up to touch his sweet, angry face.

"I'm sorry Jake," I said as I watched my fingers stroke away his frustration. "You're right. I'm an ass."

He pulled me into his arms and sighed heavily.

"Jesus, Bells, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I know," I said, running my hands along his muscled arms, "But you're still right. We should go to the party. It will be fun. I'm sure I'll have a blast."

_Fuck, I'm getting so good at lying to this poor boy it makes my head spin._

He pressed me up against the counter and attacked my mouth, plunging his tongue in with wild abandon. I feigned a moan and grasped his broad shoulders, pulling him closer and willing my ridiculous body to respond to him the way it should.

He lifted me up and swung me around, placing my butt on the newly-cleared table. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he ground his hardening erection into me, trying to at least give him some pleasure as he groaned and kissed me even deeper.

I tried to match his enthusiasm, but all I could do was pretend. I mentally chastised myself as he started massaging my tits with his giant hands, his hot mouth moving down to my throat.

"Oh, God, Jake," I mumbled half-heartedly, "You're really turning me on."

_Fuck you, Swan, you are a goddamn piece of garbage, you know that?_

I sighed as I looked vacantly out the kitchen window, barely registering Jakes moans and grunts of pleasure as he trailed his eager hands over my indifferent body.

Suddenly all of the air rushed out of my lungs as a pair of amber eyes sparkled outside the window in the darkness.

"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, baby," Jake moaned, "Tonight I'm only giving you the good stuff."

I shoved him off me and wrenched open the kitchen door, flying out into the night and searching the darkness. My head whipped around as the dancing shadows moved and swayed in the breeze.

"Hello?" I called uselessly.

_You're wasting your time, idiot. You know very well that he's not going to answer you, even if he is out there._

"Hello!"

My voice sounded desperate and tight.

"Bells?"

Jake came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"What is it? Did you see something?"

I searched the darkness once more before sighing in frustration and turning back towards the house.

"I guess not."

_I wasn't fucking imagining things. It was him._

"It must have just been my reflection in the window."

_...or a bedroom-invading mystery-man sex-god. _

My body ignited at the mere thought of him and my jeans were suddenly uncomfortably moist.

Jake closed the door behind us and grabbed me.

"Now," he said, trailing his hand down my chest, "Where were we?"

He rubbed his fingers against the crotch of my jeans. "Holy hell, Bells. Your jeans are completely soaked!"

_Yeah, genius. That's what happens when a woman gets turned on. What a pity my panties are usually conspicuously dry around you._

He started pressing his fingers against me, licking my ear and grinding his erection into me.

"Bells," he said breathlessly, trying to direct me towards the steps, "Let's go upstairs."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me.

"Jake, can we not? I'm not feeling so well," I said, trying to look sick. It was surprisingly easy

He frowned at me with concern. "Babe, are you okay?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"No, I think I'm getting a migraine."

I'd never gotten a migraine in my life, but if you asked Jake, he'd tell you I got them every damn week like clockwork. They were my handy little get-out-of-sex-free cards, and when I had a really bad fake-migraine I could get away without seeing Jake for days.

_Selfish cow._

"Oh. Okay," he said, rubbing my back soothingly. "Well, you should probably have a warm bath and go to bed. You know how badly they can affect you."

_Jake, you are the sweetest man on the planet. Why the hell can't I love you?_

He kissed me on the forehead and walked to the door, adjusting the bulge in his pants as he opened it.

"Jake, I'm sorry," I said, apologizing for myself more than the situation, as usual.

His face lit up with a dazzling smile. "Don't worry about it," he said lightly. "I still have those pictures of you at the beach last summer. I'm sure I can put them to good use."

I hugged him tightly, suddenly overwhelmed with remorse for my inability to be the person he deserved me to be.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure," he replied, waving as I closed the door behind him.

I leaned back against the hard wood and closed my eyes as I listened to his car pull away.

I couldn't keep treating him like this. He deserved better.

_Halloween._

_I'll get through Halloween and then I'll end it, break his heart and give him space to heal._

_He doesn't need me in his life. He needs someone amazing who can appreciate him and love him for the amazing person he is, and then, maybe in a few years, we can be friends again. I should have never agreed to be anything more. It was stupid and unfair._

I sighed as the sound of his car faded in the distance.

I felt dirty.

A warm bath sounded good, but there was something I had to do first.

I opened the door and walked outside, sniffing the air in the vain hope of inhaling a hint of cinnamon floating on the breeze. Instead it smelled of moss and dirt and green.

It didn't matter. He was out there.

I could feel him.

I started walking forward, drawn by an invisible thread of energy that tugged at my chest.

I entered the forest, holding my hands out in front of me as I stumbled into the thick blackness, chasing a man who could very well be dangerous and disturbed, and yet unable to stop myself from seeking him out.

As I walked further away from my house, the percussive music of the woods enveloped me, my crunching footfalls joining the disjointed rhythms. The bright spark on my skin and churning excitement in my gut told me I was headed in the right direction as I lurched forward with blind confidence.

I stumbled and fell, a sharp twig puncturing my palm as I cried out. The thick sting of fresh blood oozed out of my hand and I licked it gingerly, trying to soothe the quiet burn.

Suddenly, the nightsong stilled, and a dense silence settled around me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I heard a low, animalistic growl echo in the stillness.

He was here.

I stopped, inhaling deeply.

I could smell him.

Prickles of fear and anticipation stalked across my skin.

"I know you're there," I called in a tremulous voice.

The eerie silence answered me.

"I know you're real. I saw you."

I turned in a circle, scanning the shadows.

"You've got a hell of a nerve coming into my bedroom like that. My father is the fucking Chief of Police in case you didn't know."

A low chuckle rumbled out of the blackness.

"As if he could stop me," a familiar voice said.

My head whipped around, trying to find out where he was.

"Who are you?"

I felt like I was talking to smoke, his voice suddenly wafting over to me from a completely different direction.

"You don't want to know," he replied, a slight hint of sadness coating his voice.

"I do want to know," I said softly, "I've never wanted to know something so much in my life."

A light breeze ruffled my hair and I heard him inhale loudly.

"If you knew who I was, Isabella, you would run screaming back to your father and pray to God I never came near you again."

I jutted my jaw defiantly.

"You obviously don't know me very well. I don't scare that easily."

"Oh, I know you, Isabella," he said confidently, "I know you better than you know yourself."

A shudder ran up my spine.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" he asked, his voice colliding with my body and setting it on fire, "How many years I've longed for you?"

I closed my eyes as his words caressed me.

"Tell me," I whispered.

"I've been fantasizing about you for decades, Isabella, dreaming about you, certain that the very idea of you was a myth. That was before you moved here to live with your father, before I saw you for the first time...before I smelled you."

I swallowed hard, "Where did you see me?"

"In the mountains. You were hiking with your idiot boyfriend." His voice was low, creeping towards me on the scent of pine-needles. "You came across a meadow and stopped for lunch. My meadow. The one place that calms me."

I remembered the day Jake and I found the meadow. From the moment we stepped into it I had felt a strange sense of familiarity, like I had lived a hundred lifetimes there. We had eaten lunch and I felt a strange energy simmering in my body. I'd had no idea what it was but it thrilled me so much that when Jake started kissing me, I hadn't pushed him away. We had frantic sex in the middle of the meadow, grunting and sweaty and fast. As usual with Jake, I didn't orgasm, but as the strange electricity crackled beneath my skin, I came closer than I ever had before.

"You were there?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Watching?"

"Yes."

"Watching as Jake and I..."

"Yes, Isabella."

I tried to steady my breathing. I was completely fucking unsuccessful.

"I watched as you rode your boyfriend with wild abandon, you hair spectacular and untamed, your body glistening in the bright sun.

You were magnificent. You mesmerized me.

I'd never been so aroused in all of my existence...and then your scent...dear God, your scent wafted over me, and it took all my strength not to rip you away from your unworthy man-child and claim every part of you as mine. I stood there, trembling with overwhelming need, infuriated that my years cultivating supreme control over my base desires were suddenly and irrevocably shattered by a single human girl.

Eventually I couldn't endure it any more. I ran for miles until the uncontrollable lust you caused me abated."

Terrifying images bombarded my brain as he spoke, my mouth watered and my hands itched, eager for attention, for sensation, for release. I breathed through the flood of emotions, refocusing my attention on him.

"What were you doing there?"

"Hunting."

"It's wasn't hunting season."

He laughed sarcastically.

"Every season is hunting season for me, Isabella."

His words thrilled and confused me. I tensed my legs to keep myself upright as my heart thudded uncomfortably in my chest.

"Lord...that sound," he rasped, "That sound makes me want to do unspeakable things to you, Isabella. Do you realize that?"

My mind raced.

"What sound?"

He paused, and when he spoke again his voice was heavy with need.

"Your heart."

My logic knew that there was no way he could hear my heart, but my instincts told me otherwise.

"The way is sounds right now is exactly how it sounds when my hands are on your body - strong and pendulous and wet."

My heart pounded harder as his voice darkened. I was vaguely aware of the tingling ache in my damaged hand. I touched the wound with my fingers, pressing down on the congealing blood.

"You're hurt," he said, his voice closer now.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

Closer still.

"It's nothing."

He laughed derisively.

"Only someone who took their remarkable sanguine gift for granted would think nothing of it spilling uselessly out of them, Isabella. Just like the foolish boy who frittered away his life in a million different places until he woke one morning to find that what he had been so reluctant to protect had been savagely ripped from him."

I looked in the direction of his voice but saw nothing.

"I don't understand," I said to the swaying shadows.

"Good," he said firmly, "You shouldn't."

I swallowed as I prepared to ask the question I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

"How long have you been coming into my bedroom?" I whispered, my breathing high and shallow.

Silence.

I whipped my head around, searching for any signs of him. There were none.

A whisper of breeze brushed my throat and I jumped when he spoke right next to my ear.

"Don't turn around," he ordered.

I clenched my jaw as I resisted the overwhelming urge to turn my head slightly and look at the face that housed the remarkable amber eyes I'd seen in my room, but I knew without a doubt that if I did, he would disappear.

"The first night I came to your window was the day I saw you in the meadow," he said softly, his cool breath invading my senses. "Your scent led me there – pungent and distinctive – chaining me to you like I was your slave, making me grateful for every sweet breath that tumbled out of your lungs as you slept...for every tiny moan and sigh as you dreamed."

I almost gasped, "But that was four months ago."

A single lustrous finger trailed up my arm. A rush of air burst into my lungs, loud and unexpected.

"Three months, twenty-seven days, and eight hours, actually."

His finger continued its meandering journey, filling every cell it touched with longing and desire.

"At first I was content to watch you - to sit outside your window and listen to your steady breathing as you slumbered - but after a while, that wasn't enough. I needed to be closer – to be infused by you and surrounded by your intoxicating scent. The first night I crawled through your window, I was devastated by the glory that assailed my nostrils. Every fiber of fabric, every piece of furniture, was redolent and saturated with your mouth-watering perfume. It was more powerful than anything I had ever experienced. It pummeled me like a battering-ram, perfecting me and shredding me at the same time. Demolishing every notion I'd had about myself, disassembling the bricks and mortar of my meagre existence in a single pulverizing blow."

Another finger joined in his torturous trek, brushing the warm kindling of my skin with the smooth flint of his, raining licks of fire upon my desperate body.

"I knew then that you had doomed me. Without even knowing it, you had broken the cast-iron will I had been cultivating for innumerable years. My solitude was my armor, and in one fell swoop you had ripped it from me."

His fingers reached my throat, coming to rest on the violent throbbing of my pulse.

"I hated you in that moment," he seethed. "I hated you for shackling me to the desires and needs I had thought myself rid of. I hated you for re-awakening parts of myself I had assumed were long dead, and most of all, I hated you for being completely oblivious to the hell you were subjecting me to while you lived your boring little life with your boring boyfriend."

His fingers brushed my hair away from my neck and I gasped as I felt his icy lips kiss my shoulder. His lips lingered for a few seconds and he inhaled sharply before he removed them.

"The nights when you deemed your barbarian worthy of invading your body were the most difficult. I had to sit there and watch as he bumbled his way around your exquisite anatomy, completely ignorant as to how to please you. I felt your frustration with him. It rolled off you. It sickened me and made me want to rip his heart out and feast on it. But instead, I watched - flagellating myself with your resentment, letting it feed the growing collection of fantasies I allowed myself about you."

His hand snaked around my waist, laying flat on my stomach as he pulled me back into him.

_Oh, God. He was hard. Abnormally hard. Hard and long._

My body exploded with hunger, craving the delicious arousal pressing into my ass.

Unable to stop myself I pushed back into him, circling my hips, forcing a strangled groan to ripple out of him.

"Stop," he ordered, gripping me like a vice and stilling my movement. "Isabella, the smell of your arousal is so strong...so gut-wrenchingly enticing, that you do _not_ want to be doing _anything_ at the moment that challenges my control."

He drew in a huge breath and exhaled slowly, loosening his hands slightly in the process. "You have no idea what a dangerous game you're playing here, Isabella. If you did, you wouldn't be so blasé about risking your life. Did you even consider the consequences of plunging into the woods alone this evening? Did you think for one second that the man who has been stalking you while you sleep may not be the type of person you should pursue...or be alone with...or rub up against?"

His nose ran across my jugular, making my skin flutter under the swirls of his cool air. He moaned into my skin.

"Did you even consider the possibility that I'm a bad man, Isabella? That I've done vicious, heinous things in my life? That I've destroyed more lives that I can bear to recall? Did none of those things cross your mind before you allowed yourself to be alone with me?"

"You won't hurt me," I said breathlessly, trying to ignore the vicious burn that blazed everywhere his body contacted mine.

"You don't know that," he whispered. "You can't possibly comprehend how delicately your life hangs in the balance whenever you're near me. If you did, you wouldn't still be here."

I placed my hand on my stomach, over his. As soon as I made contact with his skin he tensed, a sharp intake of air hissing in my ear.

"I trust you," I said carefully, sensing that he was dangerous, but somehow certain I was safe. "You've been coming into my room for months. If you'd wanted to hurt me you could have – many times. You didn't."

His other hand trailed up my thigh, coming to rest on the moist warmth between my legs.

"That doesn't mean you're safe with me, Isabella, or that I should continue my utter stupidity in allowing myself to keep coming to see you. Every second you're with me is a struggle...every touch, a test. If I stop monitoring my urges, even for a second, this situation between us could end very badly."

I reached around and touched his thigh, my unexpected movement causing him to flinch. I ran my fingers upward, lightly fingering the solid hardness of his erection through the taut fabric of his pants. He hissed loudly.

"I don't believe that would ever happen."

A sudden, feral growl ripped through the darkness, and all the air rushed out of my lungs as I found myself pressed up again the rough bark of a large tree, his body crushing against mine, his face snarling against my flushed cheek.

"What do I have to do to convince you that you shouldn't trust me, Isabella," he growled, grinding me roughly from behind. "Do I have to describe to you how many people I've murdered, ripping their throats out and feasting on them as their last drops of life ebbed out of them and into my mouth? Should I tell you about how every time I'm near you, the perverted, blood-thirsty monster inside me wants to drink you dry and then fuck your lifeless corpse? How does that sound, Isabella? Would _that _be enough to convince you not to trust me?"

I gasped in pain as his erection pressed into my back.

"You have NO idea what I'm capable of, Isabella. NONE. I'm not some nice guy who's going to show up with flowers and chocolates. I'm not going to recite poetry or whisk you away on my white horse. I'm a killer, Isabella...a monster...an abomination, and I have NO right being as selfish as I am and putting you in danger, because when I'm near you, my brain overloads with images of the things I want to do to you, and the things I'm DESPERATE to have you do to me, and not all of them are pretty, and it would take SO little for me to have a moment of weakness and for you to end up dead, so stop being so fucking naïve and start thinking about ways to bar your bedroom window against me, because if you don't, I'm afraid one night I won't be satisfied to only taste your skin, and on that night, you and I will both lose EVERYTHING."

With a grunt his weight disappeared, the cool hardness of his body replaced by the damp, evening air. I spun around, desperate to find him, to bring him back to my body that screamed blue murder at his absence, but like smoke in the shadows, I couldn't find him.

My skin ached and my insides squirmed. The bright beacon on my skin was extinguished.

He was gone.

***

The next few nights crawled by. He didn't come, and therefore, neither did I.

Each night I lay in bed, nervously biting my nails and staring at the vacant, open window, and every night I fell into a fitful slumber, uninterrupted by cold hands and hot passion.

The nightmares I had been having recently returned in full force, filling me with images of flashing white and thick crimson, plunging huge shafts of guilt and self-loathing into me.

I knew the dreams were from him, that somehow the strange visceral empathy that seemed to connect us was responsible for the chilling visions. I knew they spoke of his past and his mind, and deep down I knew what he was, but my logical mind trapped the words behind my teeth and forbid me to say it.

I felt like a fucking crazy person.

Here I was, sexually frustrated and desperate for him...a man - and I used that term loosely - who could kill me in a heartbeat. A man who hungered for me in a way that sent shivers up my spine...and yet, I craved him completely – body, mind, heart and soul – and it scared the living shit out of me. It was like the restless boredom that had been festering inside me my whole life was borne out of the absence of _him_. My constant vague yearning for something more was immediately satiated by _him_, and only him. The reason Jake and I didn't make sense when we absolutely should have was because Jake wasn't _him_.

By the time the night of the Halloween party came around, I was mess of conflicting thoughts and emotions. I tried so hard to be nice to Jake, considering I had planned this night to be our relationship swan song, but my frustration and growing anger with the absence of the window-crawling fuck-monkey was boiling my blood from the inside.

So in typical Bitch-Bella style, when Jake arrived at my house with the costume he'd rented for me, my response was less than enthusiastic.

"Jake, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

He looked at the hanger he was holding in confusion.

"What? You don't like it? I thought it looked sexy."

I snatched the hanger out of his hands and examined the low-cut blouse, the thigh-high fuck-me boots, the tiny red cape, and the belt that was trying to pass itself off as a skirt.

"Jake, I'm going to look like a goddamn hooker! Or at the very least like Paris Hilton."

Jake's face fell.

_Oh, crap._

_Swan, just turn off your bitch-switch, PLEASE. Just for tonight. You're not mad at Jake. You're mad at the sweet-smelling asshole who thinks it's acceptable to get you addicted to his unbelievable oral and finger-fucking skills only to turn and run like a pussy when he thinks things might be a bit too difficult. _

_Cocksucker._

I sighed and took Jake's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jake, the costume's great, really."

He looked at me dubiously.

"Bells, you don't have to wear it if you hate it that much."

I gave him my best pretend-smile. "I don't hate it, it's just....different, that's all. But we're going to look kick-ass when we're both dressed up."

Jakes costume consisted of a sharp grey suit that had a top hat in the shape of a wolf's muzzle. I could imagine that it would look really great on him.

"Come on, handsome," I said lightly as I smiled, "let's go get dressed for our awesome night out."

He blessed me with a dazzling smile as he grabbed his costume, and bounded up the steps like an overly-enthusiastic puppy.

Once upstairs Jake and I stripped off and placed out costumes on the bed. I stood there in my bra and thong, struggling to comprehend the fuckery of the lace up corset when I felt it – a slow burn that travelling across my breasts, making my heart rate speed up and my nipples harden.

_Motherfucker._

He was watching me.

I walked over to the window and looked into the darkness. My breath became shallow and fast as I searched for his golden eyes, and even though I couldn't see them, I could feel them, as scorching trails of lust ran over my rapidly over-heated skin.

"I know you're out there," I whispered, absolutely certain that he could hear me. "I hope you fucking like what you see."

I stared again, waiting to see if I got any response. Of course, I didn't.

The burning continued and the deep gaping ache inside me began to plead at me to seek him out so he could end the pain. Involuntarily, my hand grazed over my stomach, pressing lightly over my moist panties as I imagined my fingers to be his.

I nearly hit the roof when Jake touched my shoulder gently.

"Hey, Bells, are you ok?"

I spun around. Jake was naked except for his dark grey boxer briefs. His magnificent body flexed and glowed in the lamplight as he put his arms around me. My back lit up like a Christmas tree as I turned away from the window, and a rush of anger flew through me as I rubbed Jake's biceps with my hands.

"Hmmmm, that feels good, Bells," he murmured as his lips brushed across my neck.

I tried to ignore my flaming back as my hands traveled across Jake's incredible body, determined to give my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend one last parting gift to make up for my complete failure to be a decent and loving girlfriend. I guess if I was being completely honest, I also wanted to torture lurker-boy and punish him for leaving me unfulfilled and completely fucking frustrated for nearly a week.

"Oh, Jesus, Jake," I breathed mock-sexily, "Your body is incredible."

_Can you hear this? Are you jealous? I fucking hope so._

Jake moaned softly and looked down at me as my hands traveled over the planes of his chest and down his amazing eight-pack. I could see that he was hard inside his boxers and I looked up at him, licking my lips in anticipation as I pulled the tight fabric down and released his rigid erection.

"Oh, man...Bella, you are so fucking sexy."

_Jake, I'm going to show the asshole in the darkness exactly what he's missing out on, and luckily for you, that involves me blowing your tiny mind._

I pulled him away from the window slightly and sank to my knees, being very careful to allow stalker-boy a top-class view of what was going to be an award-winning blow-job.

"Fuck, Jake," I whispered as I took him in my hand. "Your cock is so beautiful."

Jake's head lolled back as I licked his shaft, rubbing my hand gently over the head and back down the other side. I ran my tongue around the ridge at the top, slipping my lips over the tip and sucking firmly.

"Fuck, yes...Bells, yes, baby....that's fucking incredible."

I slipped more of his length into my mouth, grazing my teeth slightly over the rubber-silk skin, cupping his balls with my other hand and rolling them gently against each other.

_Do you see this, finger-boy? Are you witnessing the mad skills you're missing out on?_

I took Jakes entire length into my throat and glanced at the window as I sucked down hard.

"HOLY SHIT, BELLS, YES!"

I grasped the base of his cock in my fist and started pumping it, rotating my hand in different directions as I continued to suck the top half of his shaft vigorously.

An unexplained wave of fury slammed into me and I knew exactly where it was coming from.

_You don't like watching me with another man, do you golden-eyes? It drives you absolutely fucking insane, doesn't it? Good._

Jake's hand wove through my hair and grabbed my head as I started pumping him harder, faster. My mouth sucked him furiously as I felt his cock start to stiffen and swell.

"Oh...Jesus....Bella....God, yes, baby...I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA..."

Suddenly a mammoth crash rocked the house, followed by the persistent bleating of a car alarm. Jake grunted in frustration as I pulled his cock out of my mouth and looked around frantically.

"What the hell was that noise?" he asked, shoving himself back into his boxers and yanking on his jeans. I grabbed my robe off the bed and wrapped it around me as we bounded down the stairs and out into the front yard.

Jake stopped short and made a pathetic whimpering sound as I reached him and followed his horrified gaze.

"What the FUCK?" he roared, his face a mass of confusion. I winced as I saw what he was seeing - his car, his pride and joy, his baby - completely flattened by the huge pine tree that usually stood proudly in my front yard. It looked like it had been yanked out of the ground and slammed viciously into the car's roof.

Jake groaned and looked like he was going to be sick.

"How the fuck did this even happen?" he cried, walking around his damaged baby and looking for all the world like a twelve year old kid who lost his favourite toy.

My head whipped around to the forest, my eyes narrowed with anger and disgust.

"You asshole," I said to the darkness.

"What?" Jake asked, hurt and confusion written all over his face, "Did you just call me an asshole?"

I walked over and hugged him tight.

"No honey, I called the tree an asshole. I mean, really, what right did that motherfucker of a tree have to smash your car? For fuck's sake, if the tree was so pathetically jealous that it needed to throw a tantrum like a two-year-old, then it should have smashed itself in the fucking head, thereby distracting it long enough to realize it was being an immature, covetous ass-hat."

Jake looked at me like he wanted to call the little men in the white coats to take me away.

"Bells, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

"Don't worry about it baby. Let's just get dressed and get the hell out of here. I suddenly think a night away from this place and its infuriating fucking trees is just what I need.

***

Nearly an hour later Jake and I stepped through the doors to Volterra, Port Angeles' hippest night club, as much of an oxymoron as that sounds.

Jake looked awesome in his costume – handsome and hot – and although I felt ass-twitchingly uncomfortable in my slutty Little Red Riding Whore outfit, by the looks I garnered from the male party-goers, I must have looked pretty good too.

We immediately hooked up with a group of Jake's friends from La Push before hitting the bar for some hideous Halloween-themed cocktails.

I was on my third Zombie Brain Licker when I felt a familiar burn prickle across my skin.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

I looked around.

How the hell was I going to find him in this crowd? There were vampires and ghouls and ghosts everywhere and he could have been dressed as any one of them.

_Screw him. I'm here to have a good time and then break the heart of the man who loves me. He can go fuck himself for all I care._

I downed the rest of my drink and threw my arms around Jake.

"Are you having a good time, honey?" I slurred quietly.

He kissed me on the nose.

_Goddammit!_

"Yes, Bells," he smiled back. "I'm having an awesome time."

"That's...just...awesome," I said, a sloppy smile meandering across my face.

"Bells, I think you might have had enough to drink now."

I waved my hand at him.

"Pfft. I've only had three," I protested, "I'm just getting started!"

Suddenly the room started spinning and I stumbled heavily against Jake's chest.

"Whoa, Bells, are you okay?"

My skin was prickling and hot, crawling over my muscles and making them throb.

"I'm fine," I slurred, steadying myself and putting my drink down on the table. "I think I just need some air."

"You want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, the lusty haze clearing some of my inebriation. "No...no. I'll be right back."

I lurched forward, pushing through the mass of bodies standing between me and the front door. My heart was pounding in my chest, and the air in the room suddenly felt thick and viscous, rasping through my lungs like molasses. I swivelled and turned, making slow progress as party-goers rocked and undulated around me, hands and lips and bodies moving in a kaleidoscope of music and lust.

I gasped as a strong arm snaked around my waist, pulling me back against clothed stone, cool air trickling down my neck.

"What the hell are you wearing, Isabella?" he seethed darkly, "Do you have any idea what that outfit is doing to the men in this room, including me?"

I struggled against his iron grip uselessly.

"But you're not exactly a man now, are you?" I seethed back.

The breath on my neck stopped.

"So you finally understand?"

I huffed in frustration.

"I understand that you haven't been to see me in days, and I understand that for some ridiculous reason I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin whenever you're not around, and I understand you're a giant asshole for doing what you did to Jake's car tonight. That was completely fucking uncalled for."

"You had your mouth around another man's erection," he said, his hands starting to move over my body as he forced us to gently sway to the beat of the pounding music, "I'd say it was very called for."

"Why do you care whose erection my mouth is around? You have no claim on me. I don't even know your fucking name!"

"I do have a claim on you, Isabella," he said, lifting my hands up and placing them at the back of his head. My hands gripped soft hair, grasping at it fiercely as his fingers grazed down my arms and ribcage, stealing my breath, but not my outrage.

"You're mine," he said menacingly, "you've always been mine. From the moment you were born you've been mine. You're lucky I only broke your boyfriend's car tonight. I wanted to break so much more."

I tugged hard on my hair-filled fingers, smiling in satisfaction as his head fell back and he groaned thickly.

"It was my idea to suck Jake's cock tonight, not his. I wanted to make you jealous, and obviously, it worked. If you were going to damage anyone's car, it should have been mine."

"I've seen your truck, Isabella," he murmured, "It's a piece of garbage. Do you honestly believe that by smashing it with a tree I could diminish its value any further?"

I flushed with anger.

"Did you just fucking insult my truck?" He chuckled into my ear and my blood blasted through my veins, "Who the FUCK do you think you are?!"

"Edward," he said softly, licking the shell of my ear and causing me to buck violently.

"What?" I panted, pulling on his hair again.

"Edward, is who the fuck I think I am."

His strong arms encased me, molding my body to his – hard and soft, warm and cool, grasping darkness and hungry light.

My head dropped back onto his shoulder and I groaned.

"That's such an ordinary name for such a gargantuan prick," I sighed.

He ground his erection into me and groaned.

"Actually my gargantuan prick has a different name. Remind me to introduce you two later."

_Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. This man was making me feel things I never had before. His hands were like white ice and black magic, transforming my body into a fiery cauldron of passion. _

His hands traveled up to my breasts, cupping them gently as his fingers pinched my nipples.

"I need to see your face," I ordered quietly.

"No."

"Yes."

"Isabella, I'm not a dog you can order around like you do your boyfriend. I will not be dictated to."

"Then walk away," I challenged breathlessy, trying to pull his hands away from my body, "I'm not going to let someone whose face I haven't even seen continue to touch me like this."

He tightened his grip around me as I bucked and squirmed.

"You had no complaints when you thought I wasn't real."

"Yeah, well now I know you are real, so stop being such a fucking coward and show me your face!"

He squeezed me tightly, pushing the air out of my lungs and causing me to go limp against him.

"Why is it so important to you?" he seethed.

"Because I want to know who you are," I countered, gasping as he let me breathe. "You come into my life like a fucking phantom, making me feel things I didn't know existed, filling me with desires I didn't know I had, and generally mind-fucking me so much that all I can think about is you. You say that I'm yours? Prove it. Show me the face of the man I supposedly belong to."

His hands stilled, loosening but not letting me go.

I low rumble of desire echoed in his chest.

"You smell so good when you get angry."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "Then I must smell fan-fucking-tastic at the moment because you are really pissing me off!"

My head flew back as his tongue swept across my throat, charting a trail from my collar-bone to my ear.

"You want to see my face?" he moaned. "The face of the man whose primary desire is to devour you and taste your exquisite blood? The man who constantly fantasizes about killing you...or fucking you...or fucking you then killing you? You're so desperate to see that face, Isabella?"

"Yes," I pleaded, "Please...."

Suddenly he spun me around and I was confronted with his blazing amber eyes.

"Here's my face, Isabella," he snarled. "The face of a murderer. Does it please you?"

My breath stopped. My heart clenched. Every molecule in my body exploded in a nuclear cloud of astonishment, and perfection, and mine.

He was beautiful. Heart stoppingly beautiful. Magnificent and masculine and flawless. My eyes raked his unbearable perfection, my heart thudding violently as my panting breaths became ragged.

"Yes, your face pleases me," I rasped, grabbing his head and pulling it down, grasping his lips with my own, thrilling unbelievably when he kissed me back, hungrily, his hands and lips and tongue frantically searching for me, finding me, and making me his. His hands framed my face as he groaned and thrust his cool, delicious tongue into my mouth, invading me, possessing me, owning me.

"You belong to me, Isabella," he panted, "always. No other man will ever touch you again."

I launched myself at his neck, sucking his smooth skin, getting drunk on his smell and taste, becoming feral with the raw, undiluted passion he drew out of me.

"I'm yours," I moaned. "I've never been anyone else's."

Suddenly I felt cool air on my ass as my panties were ripped off me. Embarrassment and desire flooded my body in equal measure as I felt his hand push between my legs, gently fingering my warm, moist folds.

"This," he said roughly, "is mine too, and I intend to claim it."

His hand started moving, rubbing and teasing me as I squirmed and stepped my legs further apart.

"We can't do this. We're in the middle of a dance floor," I moaned as he stroked me into submission.

"Of course we can," he countered in a low desperate voice. "Now, unzip my pants, Isabella, and feel exactly how much you affect."

My hands fumbled at his zipper as he continued to drive me insane. I shoved the annoying fabric of his pants aside as I wrapped my hand around his tantalizingly hard length.

"Ungh...yes, Isabella. Do you feel that? That's yours. Only yours."

I tugged him roughly, panting and desperate as he closed his beautiful eyes in pleasure.

I was vaguely aware of the crowd pulsating around us, and I didn't want to be. I wanted him, alone, inside me, filling the hungry ache that was throbbing and violently demanding.

He must have felt the same way because before I could register what was happening, we were barrelling through the crowd, me clinging to his hard chiseled body as we moved quickly behind the vacant stage. It was dark and deserted, and faster than humanly possible he pressed me up against a dusty wall.

"Isabella, I need to have you," he growled, "but this could be very dangerous for you."

"I don't care," I panted grasping his erection again and gripping it fiercely. "I need you. I need you as much as air, or blood. I need you inside me, please. Claim me."

His jaw clenched in concentration as he wrapped my legs around him and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Now, Edward," I whimpered.

His gaze locked on mine as he inched into me.

Oh, God. My body stretched and sighed around him, the gasping ache gradually filled by his cool hardness.

"Isabella," he groaned as he pushed in further. "Ohhhhh, God...so warm...so very warm."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he finally sheathed himself in me.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered as he started moving slowly.

"Ung...no...Jesus, you feel incredible."

He snarled and ripped my blouse open, clamping his eager mouth over my nipple as his thrusts became more confident.

"I can smell you, and taste you, and feel you. I've never experienced anything like it."

I gripped his wide shoulders and forced myself down onto his thrusting shaft.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! Yes!" I cried as his length pounded into me. I gasped as I felt the inevitable tightening inside me, bright blooms of light bursting behind my eyes. My muscles gripped him as he slid in and out, aching each time he retreated and rejoicing each time he thrust himself home.

A low, animalistic growl ripped from his chest as he plunged into me, again and again, grunting and panting as desperately as I was.

"Isabella...yes...Isabella," he chanted with each thrust, owning my body more and more with every passing second.

Sparks started flickering inside me as my orgasm started its final ascent, fiery blossoms of sensation coiling ever tighter, grasping at the glorious cock that made them expand and contract in mind-blowing pleasure.

"Tell me, Isabella," he ordered, breathing hard looking intensely into my eyes, "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," I moaned.

His eyes blazed as I tightened around him.

"Again."

"I'm yours."

I closed my eyes as I felt myself start to unravel.

"LOOK AT ME!" he roared.

My eyes found his as the unbearable tightness exploded in an eruption of excruciating release.

"Again!"

"FUCK, EDWARD, I'M YOURS!!" I screamed as I came apart around him, clenching and spasming, surrendering to wave after wave of crashing pleasure, knowing that I would never experience this with any other man for the rest of my life and absolutely content with that knowledge.

I heard a feral moan and watched in rapt fascination as his face crumbled with ecstasy.

"Oh...God, ISABELLA! YES!!"

He bellowed my name as he thrust one final time, his face a masterpiece of euphoria and satisfaction, his cock burying itself in my grateful depths as he shuddered and groaned through his shattering orgasm.

We clung to each other desperately, panting and perfect and spent.

His mouth found mine and he kissed me deeply, claiming my mouth as he had just claimed my body, ruining it for any other man.

He leaned his forehead on mine, rubbing gently.

I ran my fingers through his hair, tracing them down, across his spectacular jaw and over his perfect lips.

"You're breaking up with your boyfriend tonight, aren't you, Isabella?" he demanded quietly.

"Yes."

"You're going to let me do this to you every day for the rest of your existence, aren't you, Isabella?"

"Yes."

"You're going to let me buy you a new car to replace that piece of shit death-trap you're currently driving around, aren't you Isabella?"

I grasped his hair and pulled his head back roughly.

"Don't push your luck, vamp-boy."

He groaned as I watched his eyes darken and smolder.

"You are in so much trouble now, woman," he growled, circling his hips slowly as I felt him harden inside me.

_Oh, dear Lord._

"Again?" I whimpered as my body rejoiced around him.

"Again," he grunted, grabbing my ass and making me moan. "Happy Halloween, Isabella."

He rocked me above his perfect cock, each deep thrust filling me with joy, and completion, and future.

"Oh, my God, Edward...yes."

I threw my head back as his hungry mouth devoured my throat.

_Oh, fuck._

Happy Halloween, indeed.

**Author Notes**

***ahem***

**Um...well...I hope you found that...um...satisfying.**

**A very Happy Halloween to all my incredible readers. I truly heart you all so hard it hurts.**

**Now punch the review button, and I'll make sure WindowWard crawls into **_**your**_** bedroom tonight.**

**Love you all,**

**Kiya x**


	14. Vampires Don't Exist, Right?

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween, One Horny Hallows Eve!**

1**TITLE: Vampires Don't Exist, Right?**

**AUTHOR: wishimight (aka everwondering)**

**Pairing: Edward x Bella**

**SUMMARY: New student at the University of Washington, Bella scoffs at rumors that loner Edward is a vampire. But how else to explain his quirky behavior? And what of the recent campus murders? BxE OOC**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The rest of this insanity is mine. For the purposes of this fic, let's pretend the UofW offers evening courses in Biology. Also, Bella has no aversion to blood, and her parents never divorced.**

**

"Don't look now," the curly-haired reference desk clerk whispered into my ear, as if she were divulging the biggest secret in the world. "But Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"Who the hell is Edward Cullen, and why should I care if he's staring at me?" I asked as I removed a Sherrilyn Kenyon book from the shelf and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Shh! Gah! He can probably hear you, you idiot. I'm pretty sure he's got some kind of super hearing."

I pursed my lips so that I wouldn't say anything I might regret later. After all, even though the job didn't pay much, I still needed the money, and it would've sucked to get fired on my first day for getting into a verbal sparring match with one of my co-workers. Raising my eyebrows, I tried to be patient as I waited for her to enlighten me.

She leaned in closer, nodding her head slightly toward the far corner of the library, and whispered, "He's a vampire."

_Um, okay. _"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Clearly, I had to have heard the nut job wrong.

"Edward Cullen is a vampire."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or call the men with the little white coats. "Are you high or something?" I asked instead, remembering that substance abuse was definitely on the list of "no-no's" in the employee handbook.

She frowned, but before she could respond, a voice behind me announced, "It's true."

I gasped in surprise and dropped the book, clutching a hand to my overly excited chest, where I could feel my heart beating erratically beneath my skin. Spinning around to face Mike, the freakishly spiky, blond haired guy who worked the check-out desk, I glared and scolded, "Geez, Mike. Give a girl a heart attack, why don't you."

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologized as the girl I now remembered as Jessica moved over to his side, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. "But the freak really is a vampire. He and his dad moved here about a year ago from some place in Alaska. And get this; not long after he arrived, that's when the Seattle Slasher murders started."

"Murders?"

"God, he's still staring at you. Maybe he's trying to read your mind," the dim-witted girl gasped.

"Read my mind?"

Mike swallowed rather loudly. "Holy shit! He looks like he wants to eat you."

The fearful expression on their faces was so genuine that I had to bite my lip to stifle a giggle. "A vampire?" I asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

They nodded their heads in unison, and I wondered if they were just trying to mess with me or if they were, I don't know, a product of inbreeding or something.

"There's a _vampire _staring at me?"

They nodded once again and tilted their heads melodramatically toward the far corner of the library. I rolled my eyes at their pathetic theatrics but played along anyway and turned around to catch a glimpse of the fanged monster who was apparently checking me out.

Instead of Bela Lugosi's love child, one of the most gorgeous guys I'd ever seen stared back at me before quickly averting his eyes to the book on the table in front of him.

His hair wasn't slicked back, nor did he have one of those freaky widow's peaks. And he wore a pair of ripped up jeans and a faded t-shirt instead of a black suit and cape. Admittedly, he was kind of pale, almost sickly looking, but just because the guy didn't have a tan didn't mean he was a member of the undead. I couldn't make out much more than that due to the distance and the crappy lighting, but nothing about the guy seemed to scream Nosferatu.

He tilted his head and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, so I quickly turned back around to avoid being caught ogling him.

"_That_ guy's a vampire?" I asked, obviously missing the joke somewhere.

"He doesn't date, like, ever. And he never goes out during the daytime," Jessica said conspiratorially, as if being single and staying indoors was some horrible crime.

"Maybe he's allergic to skanky hoes and the sun?"

Mike licked his lips nervously and added, "No one's ever seen him eat either."

"So he's on a diet?"

"He comes in here, like, three times a week," Jessica whispered. "And he always looks at books on vampires, too."

"Maybe he's just some geeky Buffy fan," I offered with a shrug, hardly seeing how any of this made the guy a creature of the night.

Mike shook his head vehemently and replied, "You don't get it. His dad's been missing for months. He was a doctor at the hospital downtown, but not long after they moved here, he just didn't show up for work one day."

"And nobody's seen him since," Jessica said sadly.

"That's because Edward killed him. Probably sucked every last drop and then buried the body in the woods."

My nose scrunched up. I couldn't believe I was even listening to this garbage. "What did the police have to say?"

"They won't do anything about it. He probably has them under some type of dazzling spell. They're just a bunch of bumbling morons." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You know how stupid cops can be."

Folding my arms across my chest, I replied, "My dad's the chief of police in Phoenix, Mike. I wouldn't go there if I were you."

He paled at my confession, then stuttered something about needing to get back to work, and darted off toward the check-out counter. Jessica took the opportunity to disappear toward the reference desk, finally leaving me to resume my task of pulling holds for various library patrons.

_What a bunch of weirdos_, I mused to myself. Still, however stupid their accusations were, I couldn't help but steal a glance every so often throughout the remainder of the night at the mysterious stranger in the corner as he studied the book before him intently, occasionally jotting something down in a spiral notebook.

A vampire? Pssh. Vampires didn't exist. They were just a myth for gullible idiots and horny women who liked to read smut. I was neither, so with a sardonic roll of my eyes, I busied myself with getting acquainted with my new part-time job.

The library closed at nine, and I noted that the mysterious Edward stayed until precisely 8:59. According to Jessica, who tried to talk my ear off in the thirty minutes after closing, the bloodsucker came in almost every single Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday–the same exact days as my shift–so it'd be three days before I would get to see him again. Not that I was wanting to see him or anything.

I had enough on my mind as it was. The fall term would begin on Monday, and I had an insanely full course load. My mornings were filled with a combination of basic requirements, as well as a few courses for my Biology major, but it was the class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings that I was looking forward to the most–anatomy and physiology.

I'd transferred to Seattle to study pre-med after attending two years at a junior college back home in Phoenix. My parents were kind of hoping I would become some world renowned cardiologist, but I personally wanted to be a veterinarian. I figured it was the least I could do to pay back the animal kingdom for killing five goldfish in a row when I was a kid.

**

Monday flew by in a blur. My classes primarily consisted of going through the syllabus, testing schedules, and required reading lists, making sure we had our books, etcetera. I was admittedly a science nerd, so by the time my human physiology course rolled around at seven, I was both anxious and excited to find out exactly what we would be studying.

With only a few minutes to spare before class started, I plopped my tired butt down into the only available seat–beside a boy with his head resting on the table, and who apparently didn't know how to use a comb. The guy's reddish brown hair was going in every single direction, and I had the oddest urge to run my fingers through it to see if I could tame the wayward strands.

Before I could embarrass myself by molesting my new classmate, I quickly inhaled my dinner–Mango Madness Snapple and a Twix Bar–then pulled out my textbook, a pencil and notepad, and prepared myself to learn about the wonders of blood and guts.

A few moments later, the instructor walked in, with a Starbucks cup in one hand and a laptop case in the other, and introduced himself as Professor Banner. He told us to look to the person beside us, because he or she would be our dissection lab partner for the rest of the quarter.

I glanced over at Mr. Sex Hair and let out an involuntary gasp. Well, if it wasn't Dracula himself. Our eyes locked, and I noticed that his were fairly dark and bloodshot. Poor guy must've had a rough night. I knew I had tossed and turned and practically didn't get much sleep either. First day of school nerves and all that.

My lips curved up into a welcoming smile at the same time that his turned down into an angry scowl. Certain that he couldn't possibly be upset with me, I extended my hand and said, "You're Edward, right? I guess we're stuck with each other. I'm Bella."

Instead of taking my proffered hand, he sneered at it, swallowed almost audibly, then whipped back around, slumping in his seat.

_What the heck is up with that? Who the hell peed in his O-positive?_

With a loud huff, I turned back toward the professor and sat through the rest of the hour in complete silence. As soon as we were dismissed, I barely had the chance to blink before the psycho beside me disappeared out the back door. Well, this was certainly going to be a fun-filled class.

The following night at work, I ignored the moody man in the corner as I re-shelved several cart-fulls of books. I didn't even glance his way as he pulled a notebook from his messenger bag and started to take notes from the volume in front of him. I barely batted an eyelash when he got up to perform a search on the library computer. And I most certainly did not happen to walk by the dimly-lit corner while he was off browsing the shelves so that I could discover the book he'd been studying all night was titled _Bite: A Vampire Handbook._ Interesting.

He caught me surveying his stuff and immediately stormed over, glaring daggers at me the whole time. I rolled my eyes in response and simply walked away.

_Whatever happens to be stuck up his butt better be removed before our lab on Friday, because there is no way I'm going to work with this jerk if he's still acting like this._

If–and that was a colossal size _if_–the guy was actually a vampire–which he couldn't possibly be since they didn't even exist in the first place–he was an incredible failure at it. I thought women were supposed to be attracted to vampires or dazzled by them, or something equally absurd.

Gerard Butler as Dracula? Hell yes! Edward Cullen as a vampire? The most ridiculous thing in the world.

Class with the irate incubus on Wednesday passed by much the same, with neither one of us so much as acknowledging the other's presence. I swear, I could actually hear him growl as I chewed on my Twix Bar and gulped down my Snapple before class began. I had no clue what I did to annoy him, but the crappy looks he kept throwing my way were really starting to piss me the heck off.

What? Did I smell? I certainly hoped he didn't expect to complete our Friday dissection lab over the next twelve weeks without speaking a damn word, because I would maybe, possibly have to accidentally on purpose stab him with a scalpel if that was the case.

**

I'd planned on the silent treatment again at the library Thursday night, but I wasn't prepared to deal with Mike and Jessica warning me to stay away from the "vampire" for my own good yet again.

"Well, that's a little hard to do when he's going to be my lab partner for the next three months."

"What?" Mike asked, alarmed. "He's in your class?"

At my nod, Jessica implored, "You should, like, totally drop it or something. Switch to a different course or a different time."

"I'm not going to rearrange my schedule all because the guy doesn't know how to play well with others. He may act like a crotchety one hundred year old man trapped inside a teenager's body, but it's going to take a lot more than creepy looks to scare me away."

As soon as the words left my lips, the Scooby Twins' eyes widened, and their mouths parted in horror. I sucked in a quick breath as I felt a cool presence behind me. _Aw crap._

Spinning around, I come face to face with Vlad the Impaler himself.

He'd obviously overheard our conversation, only I was surprised his face wasn't quite as angry as I'd grown accustomed to over the last few days. He almost seemed a little, I don't know, confused maybe.

Either way, he was blocking my cart, and thanks to Jessica and Mike distracting me, I still had a whole lot of books to pull for patron holds before my shift was over.

"Look, Count Chocula, either turn into a bat and fly away, or move your undead ass so that I can get by." I mentally cringed at my abrasiveness and softly added a mumbled "please."

To my surprise, his lips quirked at the corners in amusement, and, without a word, he stepped aside to let me pass.

I was completely mortified by my outburst and rude behavior. Just because the guy had been a total tool, it didn't give me the right to be a bitch. Part of me wanted to apologize, because I'd been raised better than that, but the other part of me smugly thought the jerk more than deserved it.

Those conflicting thoughts consumed me over the next twenty-something hours, and before I knew it, it was Friday and time for my evening Physiology course and our first dissection lab. We were going to be taking a closer look at the inner workings of the common cat. And while I knew that carving Garfield up like a Christmas ham should've disturbed me, I was oddly looking forward to it. I just wished my partner was, well, not quite so unsociable.

Arriving almost ten minutes early, I sank into my seat and groaned, closing my eyes and hoping that he wouldn't bite my head off–both figuratively as well as literally–over my frustrated tirade the night before.

There was a shuffling to my right, and I opened my eyes just in time to see a Snapple and Twix slide across the table in front of me. I glanced over at the beautiful boy with effed up hair, surprised and a little bit confused, and noticed that he actually looked a bit more rested. Most shocking of all was that his permanent scowl had been replaced by a tentative smile.

"Bella, I want to apologize for my behavior. I know I've been..."

While his mind searched for the right word, I blurted out, "An asshole?"

My eyes widened instantly, and I quickly slapped an embarrassed hand over my mouth, but he merely chuckled in response. I hated the fact that the sound washed all over and through me, jolting all my lady parts awake. _Damn hormones._

"Well, I was going to say 'unpleasant,' but I suppose 'asshole' works just as well," he said, running a hand through his hair, succeeding only in making it an even more chaotic mess. "Anyway, I really am sorry, and I hope that you'll forgive me."

I wasn't sure if it was that he'd actually been paying attention to my poor eating habits, or if it was the sound of his velvety voice, or the way his wet tongue darted out to lick his lips every so often, but by the time he was finished with his apology, all I could do was nod my head stupidly.

Snapping myself out of it, I thanked him for the "meal" and ripped the Twix open, because in my earlier flustered state, I'd completely forgotten to eat anything.

Taking a bite of one of the bars, I held up the other as a peace offering. He politely declined, and my mind idiotically recalled Mike's words that nobody had ever seen him eat. I rolled my eyes at myself.

_A vampire? Ha! How lame is that?_

**

The following week passed by smoothly and without incident. It turned out that Edward Cullen was actually a pretty nice guy to talk to... when he wasn't acting like a brooding vampire, that is. We quickly fell into a routine with one another, since we saw each other every single night of the week except for Sundays.

I would help him look for his various bloodsucker books at the library, without ever once questioning what he needed them for. Maybe there was some weird course on vampire mythology at the university that I didn't know about?

He would bring me a Snapple and Twix on the nights we had classes, and we would make small talk before and after, and sometimes through, the Physiology hour.

I learned that he was also a pre-med major, hoping to follow in his father's footsteps as a physician someday. His expression grew somber when he spoke of his father, and I could've sworn there were tears in his eyes at one point, but I didn't press him further on the subject or ask if he'd, you know, drained his dad of all his blood. There just wasn't really any tactful way to bring that sort of thing up.

We worked great together during our second dissection lab, and I tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that Edward was practically an expert at making all of the necessary cuts while I recorded our findings. Okay, that was a lie, but I kept my mouth shut anyway, because even though he likely didn't have fangs and a penchant for blood, the fact remained that he _was_ still holding a scalpel.

After we finished the lab, Edward stared rather intensely at me, making me just a wee bit uncomfortable beneath his heavy, penetrating gaze, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. It was like he was weighing this huge decision in his mind. Whatever it was, he finally came to a conclusion with a deep sigh and a whisper beneath his breath that sounded strangely like "so dangerous."

Before I had time to contemplate any of this, he grinned this crooked smile that made me a little wobbly in the knees and asked, "Bella? Will you go out with me tomorrow after you get off work?"

The self-preservation part of my mind shook its head with an emphatic, "Hell to the no way, Jose," but my mouth, influenced by my naughty parts, traitorously answered, "I'd love to."

His answering smile knocked the breath right out of my lungs, and he leaned in close, staring at me through his impossibly long eyelashes. "So, I'll pick you up from the library?" At my nod, he lifted a hand and stroked one of his cool fingers lightly across my cheek. "See you tomorrow, Bella," he whispered, then picked his things up and exited the classroom, leaving me an incoherent pile of goo.

**

On Saturday night, instead of the cliché dinner and a movie, he took me to a concert at a club near the campus. The other students in attendance gave us a wide berth, and it didn't go unnoticed by me that most of them shot me worried glances. I had learned over the past week that it wasn't just Mike and Jessica who believed Edward was a vampire, but the entire university as well. And here I'd thought this was higher education.

Since I'd begun hanging out with Edward, people I didn't even know had come up to inform me of just how dangerous he really was.

On Tuesday, a guy named Tyler claimed that Edward had put a dent in the side of his van by just barely touching the metal. Personally, I thought his van was a piece of crap, and he was hoping the rich doctor's kid would cough up some cash.

Some girl named Tanya whispered bitterly that he would always run the other way whenever he saw her approaching, and she knew "for a fact" that it was because of the crucifix she wore around her neck. Of course, it never occurred to her that, despite her glamazon looks, she came across as pretty pathetic and needy, and that he just might not be into her.

Eric, a boy in my statistics course, mentioned that Edward had smashed his camera last May after attempting to take his picture for the college paper. Apparently, he believed that Edward had been trying to destroy any and all evidence that he couldn't be photographed.

Thursday, a few kids from my composition class thought I should know that Edward had been seen two days earlier with bags of blood in hand, and that the local hospital had reported a theft just hours later. I had no explanation for that one, other than the possibility that those kids were just looking to perpetuate the rumor.

My roommate, Alice, appeared to be the only one not warning me to stay away from Edward. She explained that, although she didn't know him personally, she had a good feeling about him and thought we were destined for each other.

"I just think that things aren't what they seem when it comes to Edward Cullen," she said as she helped me get ready for my date. "Besides, he's freaking hot!"

We laughed as she finished curling my hair. I definitely couldn't disagree with her on that point.

The concert was great, but what was even better was the fact that Edward stayed impossibly close to me throughout the entire night, and by the time it was over, his arms were circled securely around my waist, my back pulled tight against his chest. I caught him sniffing my hair every so often, but instead of finding it creepy, it just made me smile, because it didn't make me feel so bad for inhaling his mouth-watering scent several times during the night.

"I had a really nice time, Bella," he said as he walked me to my dorm room, one hand shoved deep into his pocket, the other laced with mine. He chewed on his lower lip nervously as his eyes darted to my mouth.

"Me, too," I whispered, leaning against the door.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." I couldn't help but smile like the girl that I was. "Hey, maybe we can go to the park and have a picnic lunch or something. The weather's supposed to be great."

"I..." His eyebrows pulled together, and he pursed his lips, a look of frustration crossing his face. "I have some family stuff to take care of until the evening. But maybe we can still do the whole picnic thing, just under the stars instead?"

"That sounds great. I'll take care of the food."

He nodded and stepped closer, his honey-lilac scent enveloping me like a warm, sweet blanket. Releasing my hand, he reached out to stroke my cheek, then cupped my face, tilting my head toward his.

My gaze flickered to his lips, and then a little lower. I could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed a few times and leaned in even closer, and I had to suppress the urge to lick the column of his smooth throat, because I was pretty sure he'd find that a little more than creepy.

I sucked in a quick breath, but before I had the chance to release it, his lips brushed tentatively against mine, and, dear God, it felt amazing. His mouth opened, and his tongue slid lazily across my lower lip, searching for a way in.

My mouth opened in response, and his tongue quickly delved inside, immediately seeking mine out. A whimper escaped me because, holy mother of crow, he tasted divine. As our tongues moved and danced sensually together, his hands grasped my hips, pulling my overheated body in closer to his.

Just when I thought I was on the verge of losing consciousness from the pleasurable sensations building inside of me, he groaned and released me, looking at me through hooded eyes. "I better go before I do something I may or may not regret."

Licking my lips, I nodded and then shamelessly ogled his ass as he left. _Hmm. I don't know about him, but I'm thinking I probably wouldn't have any regrets._

**

Our picnic the next evening had to be taken indoors because of the crappy weather. It wasn't anywhere near as wonderful as the forecasters had predicted, and by evening, it was a torrential downpour outside.

Thankfully it didn't spoil our night. Edward and I talked for what seemed like hours, telling each other about our respective childhoods. But, again, he seemed extremely withdrawn whenever the subject of his father would come up. I was finally building up the courage to ask about his dad, when my stomach started to join in on the conversation.

He chuckled in response to my vocal tummy, and I blushed in embarrassment as I pulled out the dish of ravioli I had slaved over earlier, along with garlic bread and a couple of plates.

As soon as I removed the lid to the main dish, Edward's grinning face abruptly fell, and he wrinkled his nose. "Not to be rude, but what is that?"

"It's one of Grandma Swan's secret recipes–mushroom and shrimp ravioli."

He pursed his lips, and my smile faltered.Sighing dejectedly, he answered, "It looks delicious, it does, but..." His words trailed off, and a rueful expression crossed his face. "Bella, I'm allergic to shellfish."

Cringing at the fact that I'd had no clue and could've very well killed him with my precarious culinary skills, I apologized, "Oh. Shoot, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I should've said something last night, but, well, I was a little distracted..." He flashed me a mischievous smirk, his dark eyes shining. "By your mouth."

I blushed again and apologized several more times, but he dismissed them all with a nonchalant wave of his hand and insisted that I eat anyway.

"I'll just grab a bite later," he said with a wink.

My cheeks warmed automatically as he stared at me in fascination while I ate. And as I took a bite and washed it down with a bottle of water, I couldn't help but wonder if Edward truly was allergic to shellfish, or if it was the garlic in the recipe, or if vampires were simply incapable of eating human food.

I scoffed inwardly at myself for my ridiculous thoughts. _A vampire. Really, Bella? The next thing you'll be saying is that the hairy mechanic that worked on your truck over the summer is a werewolf._

Later that night, after I'd brushed my teeth to rid my mouth of any traces of shellfish–and garlic, just in case–we ended up splayed out on top of my bed, our lips practically attached to each other's.

Our hands started wandering, sliding beneath the hems of our respective shirts as we rocked our pelvises together, moaning at the phenomenal friction that action provided. Just as Edward lifted my shirt up and over my breasts, looking at my body as if he'd just discovered the lost city of Atlantis, the door swung open, and Alice danced inside, prattling on about her date with some "blond southern hottie" from her European History course.

She gasped and quickly froze in her steps when she realized what she'd walked in on. Muttering a quick "sorry", she darted back out the door, her face red with embarrassment.

Unfortunately, our heated moment had been lost, so with an irritated groan, Edward reluctantly rolled off of me, kissed me goodbye and told me he'd see me the following evening.

The only thing that made up for his absence in my bed was the fact that I had all sorts of delicious and naughty dreams of him throughout the night, none of them involving clothes.

**

The following day, the campus was buzzing with news of yet another murder. A freshman named Lauren Mallory had apparently had her throat sliced open, the eighth victim of the infamous "Seattle Slasher," the serial killer who'd been terrorizing the area for almost a year.

Try as I might, I couldn't help but think of Edward's earlier words: _"I'll just grab a bite later." _

No. It couldn't be possible. Vampires didn't exist. Right?

Right.

I'd never felt for anybody else what I felt for him, so my sexy boyfriend couldn't possibly be a bloodsucking vampire. He just couldn't be. Just the very notion of Edward being a cold-blooded killer was downright absurd, and I mentally slapped myself for even considering the insane idea.

However, as Edward and I grew impossibly closer over the next few weeks, instead of making it easier to banish all thoughts of vampires and coffins and dungeons and moats from my mind, I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that we never went out to eat and only met up in the evenings.

We still hung out almost every single night, either after class or during slow times on my shift at the library, but neither of us ever brought up the rampant rumors about him that continued to build around campus.

Unfortunately, we also hadn't gone past making out, which I personally found unnerving, but he had stayed overnight a few times, slipping beneath the covers of my bed and humming me softly to sleep as he held me securely in his arms.

Adding to my growing unease was the fact that he was always long gone before the sun rose, giving me the explanation that he had to take care of "family things," but never once expanding on what those things might be.

As time went on, it became increasingly difficult to keep ignoring all the blatant signs that he was hiding something from me. Between his own peculiar behavior–from his pale, sickly appearance, to his non-existent eating habits, never going out in the sun, the constant rumors flying about campus that he was a sadistic serial killer, to outright refusing to let me see where he lived–I didn't know what to think.

I didn't understand why he rarely, if ever, mentioned his father, or why we could never meet at his house, and I fervently hoped and prayed that he didn't live at the cemetery inside one of those stone crypts because I was pretty sure that would be a deal breaker right there.

While any normal person would have insisted on knowing the answer to these things, or probably run from him without a backward glance, I forced myself to shake all of the crazy thoughts from my mind, and simply enjoyed being with him. I'd never once felt fear in his presence, and besides, if he was a vampire, I was positive I would've seen pointy fangs by then, which I hadn't.

With Halloween quickly approaching, whenever we weren't immersed in our studies, we immersed ourselves in each other. We got lost inside a hay maze, then promptly made out until the owners kicked us out at closing. He took me to a pumpkin patch, and we searched for the oddest shaped ones, then spent the night carving out silly faces into the orange flesh. He even kept me wrapped up protectively in his embrace while I screamed like a little girl as we walked through one of those creepy haunted houses downtown.

**

Alice somehow roped me into assisting her with decorating the common room for the dorm's annual Halloween party on the 31st. Since the library was closed that night, we spent a good three hours or so getting everything ready with the help of some of the other dorm residents. There were black lights, strobe lights, a fog machine, cobwebs, skeletons, witches, creepy monsters, and a variety of other ghoulish decorations scattered throughout the room.

Loud music thumped from the stereo as partygoers mingled and writhed around each other. I stuck close to Alice, who had dolled herself up in a frilly pink tu-tu and satin toe shoes, her short raven hair elegantly slicked back in true ballerina fashion, until her new boyfriend–the southern hottie from a few weeks back–arrived, dressed up as Superman, blue tights and all.

I was sporting the most ridiculous, tiny red dress and cape–courtesy of Alice–a basket of baked goodies in my hand, trying to avoid bumping into some of the pulsating bodies grinding on each other that were outfitted as slutty referees, pregnant nuns, pirates, cowboys, and zombies.

By the time the sun finally set, I mentally shook off the voice of reason that gave a wry laugh and said that Edward would be arriving soon since it was finally nighttime. I knew I needed to address the issue sooner rather than later, but a very huge part of me was terrified of how he would answer. And what was I going to do if the rumors were true?

Vowing to make it a point to talk to Edward about it soon, I held my breath as I squeezed through the mass of costumed bodies in my effort to get to the kitchen area for a bottle of water.

"Hey, Little Red," a chilling voice suddenly cooed in my ear, icy breath washing over my face, freezing me in my steps. Strong hands gripped my waist and yanked my chest to his back as an unfamiliar body pressed into mine. "How 'bout a little snack?"

"Let her go," the voice of my savior growled dangerously low as he stalked over to rescue me from the weirdo behind me who was dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. My body was quickly released, and Edward pulled me into his side in an angry, possessive hold that should have frightened me, but went straight to my lower belly instead.

The two men stared menacingly at one another until a woman with flowing red hear, wearing nothing but a skimpy mermaid tail and a pair of pasties stuck to her silicone-implanted breasts, sauntered by. The eyes of the blond masked man darkened, and he wasted no time in taking off after her.

Before I could release the breath I'd been holding, Edward inclined his head toward mine and licked the area beneath the hollow of my ear. "Mmm," he purred, sucking my lobe into his mouth and causing my knees to grow all sorts of wobbly. "This is a very dangerous costume, Miss Swan."

I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud. "H-how s-so?"

His wandering hands roamed the curves of my body as his head descended to nuzzle the crook of my neck. "I'm sorely tempted to just eat you up, little girl," he said, his voice low and husky.

I felt something sharp press into my throat, and I sucked in a shallow breath of air in response.

Oh, God. Was he going to _bite me? _

Did I want him to?

Would that make me a vampire, too?

My internal line of questioning was interrupted when he chuckled softly against my skin and spun me around to face him. "Relax, Bella. They're fake. See?"

He grinned widely and flashed me a pair of fake vampire fangs that covered his actual teeth. Bobbing his eyebrows wickedly up and down, he ran his tongue slowly across the points. "What do you think?"

"You're evil," I said, slapping him playfully across the chest.

A look of pure lust washed over him as he grabbed my hips and pulled my pelvis flush against his groin, rocking the rigid length encased in his jeans against my softest spot. "No, Bella. I'm hungry," he growled, moving his head back to my neck, licking and sucking on my overheated flesh as if he wanted to devour me. "Ravenous."

The fangs scraped across my throat, sending a series of shivers all the way down to the tips of my toes. Our lips quickly found one another, our hands squeezing and grasping at whatever they could reach.

Just as my hand slid down the front of his jeans, he grasped it in his, his eyes darting to the crowded room I'd somehow forgotten about. _Oh, yeah. Oops!_

"Let's go to your room," he whispered breathlessly.

Incapable of coherent speech, I simply nodded as he led the way up the stairs, never once removing his hands from my body. When we finally made it inside, Edward and I came back together in a passionate tangle of arms, legs, mouths and tongues.

In that moment, I came to the decision that it didn't matter if Edward was a vampire or not; I wanted to be with him regardless.

He slid the red cape off my head and the dress off my shoulders. I glided the palms of my hands up his smooth, chiseled chest, beneath his shirt as I bunched it higher and higher, preparing to yank it off his torso, while my lips attacked his.

Feeling the overwhelming need to tell him exactly how I felt building within me, I gasped, "I love you, Edward," between kisses.

As if I had hit some sort of switch, Edward froze, completely stilling his movements, going utterly rigid in my arms. He pulled away suddenly, his face registering several different emotions all in the span of just a few seconds: shock, elation, fear, and... sadness?

We stood there panting for a few moments, and I was more than surprised by his silence, as well as a little bit terrified by his unexpected response.

His mouth opened and closed several times, before his lips pressed into a thin line, his expression hardening. "I have to go."

"What?"

"I'm no good for you, Bella. My world, it... it isn't for you."

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, not understanding in the slightest what the hell was going on. "I don't care. If you really are a... It doesn't matter. I love you, Edward."

With that, I melded my half-naked body back to his, my mouth seeking his out. I thought he was about to give in, but his hands soon gripped my upper arms firmly, and he pushed me gently back, a look of pain on his beautiful, pale face.

"No, Bella! You don't understand. I can't. I..." He released my arms and raked a palm roughly through his disorderly hair, pulling hard on the strands. Inhaling deeply, he clenched his jaw and said, "I've let this go on long enough. I don't care for you like that. Okay?"

I stared at him in abject horror. "You can't mean that," I whispered, already feeling tiny pieces of my heart beginning to crumble off.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, before spinning on his heels and exiting my room faster than I could blink.

Stunned beyond belief, I collapsed to the floor and let the tears finally escape my eyes. What the hell had just happened?

I didn't know how long I sat there crying like a baby on the carpet, but eventually the sadness was slowly replaced, bit by bit, with pure, unadulterated anger.

How dare he lie to me! I may have had some issues with self-preservation, but I wasn't a complete moron. That bastard _did_ care about me like that; I was sure of it.

I quickly swiped my tears away and fixed my costume. If Edward was trying to get rid of me because of the whole bloodsucking vampire thing, then he was going to have to actually admit it and say it out loud and not chicken out like a pussy and tell me he didn't want me.

Firing up my dinosaur of a computer, I searched through the school directory online until I found his address, and after Googling the directions to his mysterious lair, I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

Instead of the graveyard I'd half expected to find, a white two-story at the edge of the woods loomed in the distance. I almost wondered if I had the correct address, but when I spotted a shiny, silver Volvo out front, I quickly parked and hopped out of my truck.

I knocked on the door, and when there wasn't an answer, I tried the handle. To my surprise, it opened easily, and I crept slowly inside the darkened entryway, muttering beneath my breath how big of an idiot I was for foolishly sneaking inside unarmed, without any wooden stakes or at least a thing of holy water.

It was like a scene right out of one of those horror movies as I glanced all around me, wondering when the scary monster was going to leap out of the blackness and attack me. Inhaling a deep, steadying breath for courage, I moved further inside the house and took in the empty room, all the while praying I wasn't about to meet my impending doom.

There was a dusty piano in one corner and several other pieces of furniture that looked as if they hadn't been used in a long time. However, some of the said pieces of furniture had chunks missing and looked as if they had been gouged out by something strong or sharp or both. There was a broken mirror hanging above the fireplace, only a few shards of glass still attached.

Holy shit! I was in the Beast's lair.

I looked around for the wilting rose, then let out a scream when I caught sight of Edward on the other side of the room. He quickly shut the door behind him as he exited what appeared to be a tiny space, stairs behind it that led to what I assumed was the basement... where his coffin probably was. _Oh God. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"What are you doing here?" he hissed furiously, and I started to wonder the very same thing myself. "Dammit, Bella, you shouldn't have come here!" More than anger, his voice held fear.

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me!"

"What?"

"You care about me. Don't you dare lie and say that you don't."

He breathed in noisily through his nose, his jaw locked tightly together. "No. You need to leave. It's not safe for you to be here. Please just–"

"I love you, Edward, you idiot," I said firmly, taking a few tentative steps in his direction until I was standing right in front of him, feeling his unsteady breaths wash over me. "Whatever it is," I whispered, "we can get through it together."

I was surprised when, instead of arguing with me, he pressed his forehead against mine and took my face in his hands. "Bella," he murmured, his voice laced with pain. "I can't. It's complicated."

"Then tell me," I begged. "Let me help."

"It's impossible. I knew I shouldn't have asked you out. I just couldn't resist you. You're so beautiful and smart and stubborn, and I..." He pulled away to look intensely at me, unshed tears pooling in his vibrant emerald eyes. "God, Bella, I love you so much," he whispered. "But it's not safe. I have to get you out of here."

"No. I won't go," I cried, my fist lightly beating against his chest in protest while my insides celebrated at his declaration of love for me. "You can't make me leave you. I just want to be with you. Please, Edward. Please..."

I could see the emotions warring in his head, but love must've been the winner, because his lips suddenly crashed into mine without warning, causing me to whimper with joy at the contact. The floor disappeared from beneath my feet as he scooped me up in his arms, then headed up the stairs, never once breaking contact with my mouth.

Moments later, he opened the door to what I assumed was his room, and as he set me back down, my eyes were immediately drawn to the queen-sized bed in the corner.

I grasped his shirt and held him tightly to me. "Make love to me, Edward," I pleaded with him, pulling him with me toward the bed.

Before he could even think about saying no, I reached my hand down and cupped his very prominent erection through his jeans, earning a groan from him.

He guided me backward until my knees hit the mattress, and then he gripped my cheeks in his hands, searching my eyes, fear and uncertainty written all over his face. "Bella... are you sure? I mean, I'm... I'm a... v... a v..."

"A vampire?" I asked sarcastically with a wry smile as I slid my hands beneath the hem of his shirt.

Blushing crimson, he ducked his head, then shook it. "A virgin," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

Well, I certainly hadn't been expecting that. Still, my answering smile was so wide that I thought it would surely split my face in two. "Me too," I answered breathlessly. "And, yeah, I'm sure, Edward. I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever."

At my confession, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them back up, a hungry fire I'd never seen before raging inside those emerald depths. Before I could blink, his mouth was back on mine, his tongue delving inside, demanding everything from me.

And I was more than willing to give him whatever he wanted. We grasped and pulled and hastily helped each other remove our clothes. When we were finally bare before one another, I could've sworn he stopped breathing, and it felt like my heart ceased beating altogether.

God, he was beautiful. I felt hideously ugly in comparison, but the look on his face as he gazed at my naked form and lay me down on the bed made every single ounce of insecurity melt away. He looked at me as if I were the most precious treasure in the world.

His hands took their time in introducing themselves to every square inch of my heated flesh, followed by his mouth, then his hot, expert tongue. He massaged my breasts and took them one by one into his mouth, pinching and nipping at my hardened peaks, earning several whimpers from me.

He explored the hidden place between my thighs, playing my body as if it were his own personal instrument, and he was the only one who knew which notes to play, strings to strum, buttons to push, keys to press.

Before long, I was moaning loudly and writhing beneath him, yanking on his hair and pulling his face even tighter against my secret flesh as his tongue did the most wicked things to my body.

Unable to take any more of his delicious torture, the string inside of me snapped, and I cried out, arching my back and whispering his name as complete and utter bliss washed over and through me.

But he wasn't finished. Oh, thank you, sweet Jesus, he wasn't finished. He crawled up my naked frame, pressing his equally bare form to mine, his tongue invading my mouth once again as he murmured, "I love you, Bella," over and over and over against my lips.

His hips settled between my thighs, and I could feel his rock-hard arousal probing, seeking, demanding entrance. Slowly, he inched his way forward, his face scrunched up tight in concentration.

"Oh, God, Bella," he whispered breathlessly. "I... Oh, God." His breathing grew increasingly ragged as he clenched his jaw and pushed in deeper. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, fuck, damn, dammit," he rambled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He thrust his hips forward then, and we both cried out, though his pleasured groan was nothing compared to my pained sob. Lovingly, he kissed away the few tears that escaped my eyes, softly reminding me of his love for me and apologizing through his touch for the momentary pain.

When the sting was gone, he began to move against me, our hips rocking in tandem together as the aching inside slowly morphed into the most exquisite burning I'd ever known.

Our mouths embraced one another yet again as he nearly slid his thick, long length entirely out of me before thrusting hard, slamming back inside of my slick heat over and over and over again.

My mind lost all sense of reality, and I clutched the sheets with my fingers, holding on for dear life as the pleasurable sensations swelled inside of me, consuming me, holding me captive in their grasp, almost too much for me to bear.

His hands gripped my hips, tilting them upward as he continued to pound his body against mine, into mine, in deep, fierce strokes until neither one of us could possibly take any more.

All at once, every single nerve inside of me simultaneously contracted, squeezing hard and causing me to practically scream his name as I arched my back. They finally released, wave after wave of unbelievable sensation crashing over me as I trembled and shook beneath him.

He followed almost immediately after, my name along with another string a profanities falling from his lips as he threw his head back and roared his pleasure out, the sound reverberating off the walls surrounding us.

Edward collapsed on top of me, completely spent and utterly exhausted, our hot, sweaty bodies trembling against one another as we tried to recover our breathing and calm our wildly beating hearts.

He rolled to the side but immediately pulled me tightly to his chest, tangling his limbs with mine. And even though we were wrapped up impossibly close with one another, it must not have been enough for him, because he inclined his head toward mine and captured my lips with his in a long, slow, tortuous kiss.

Gasping for breath, he released my mouth, breathlessly declaring, "Bella, I... that was... oh, God, baby, I love you. So damn much, Bella. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, kissing him between each and every one of his million declarations and smiling like the friggin' Cheshire Cat.

After several more delicious moments, he let out a pained groan and flung his head back onto the pillow. "As much as I don't want to move, we need to go, sweetheart. It's not safe here."

"Just hold me, Edward," I asked, placing my cheek against his heaving chest, right above his thrumming heart. "Just for a little bit. Please?"

He released a sigh and whispered, "Okay," squeezing me even closer to himself.

I'd only meant to rest my eyes and bask in the glory of our lovemaking, but I guess we were both way more exhausted than either of us thought, because we ended up drifting off to sleep not long thereafter.

**

I was having the most wonderful dream about the two of us, me bent over a table and him taking me roughly from behind, when he growled ferociously in my ear. Unfortunately, it wasn't the lust-filled growl of a man having unbelievable, carnal sex; it was the sound of a wild animal–a dangerous, savage beast–a hungry one at that.

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was the blond mess of hair that crowned his head as he hovered over the bed, his crimson irises burning a deep hole into mine, trapping me like a helpless lamb before the slaughter.

"E–Edward," I whispered, my frightened voice not even audible to my own ears.

The... man?... beside me curled his lip upward, exposing his gleaming white teeth, before letting out another horrific snarl, his hands in tight fists at his sides, as if he were restraining himself.

Edward suddenly came to life beneath me, immediately lurching forward and putting his body between myself and the monster in the room. "No, Dad! Stop!" he yelled. "Hold your breath."

In my terrified state, it took me several beats to realize what he had just said.

His... dad? This feral creature before us was his _father_?

He instantly stopped breathing, but continued to growl, his penetrating gaze never once leaving me. I was vaguely aware that Edward and I were partially exposed, but I was too scared to move a muscle to cover up my nakedness.

"Remember who you are, Dad. You've got to remember. Please!" Edward implored desperately, his voice breaking. "It's me, Dad. It's Edward. Your son... And this is my girlfriend... Bella. I love her. Please, Dad. Please, you have to try. You're not a monster. Remember? You're not a monster."

The growling and snarling slowly ceased as his father squeezed his scarlet eyes shut, then immediately fled the room, breaking through the door, as effortlessly as if he were tearing through a piece of paper, as he left.

"Oh, my God," I whispered, because that was all I could think to say. Was I still dreaming? "Oh, my God."

Edward whipped back around to face me and pulled me to his equally shaking body, wrapping me in his comforting embrace. "God, I'm so sorry, Bella. This was why... dammit! Are you okay?"

I may have nodded, but I wasn't sure. The next thing I was aware of were his lips pressing fiercely to mine for a few moments, a wild and desperate kiss, before he released me and quickly grabbed his jeans, pulling them on and leaving his boxers lying haphazardly on the floor in his haste to get dressed.

"I need to check on him, okay? Please, just, I know you're probably freaking out, but whatever you do, do _not_ leave this room. Do you understand?"

At my nod, he darted through what was left of the splintered wood and disappeared. After I pulled my gaping jaw off the ground, I slid his t-shirt and boxers on with trembling hands, since my costume had apparently been torn the night before when Edward had removed it from me.

The moon was still high in the sky, and a swift glance at the clock told me it had only been a couple of hours since I had left my dorm to come and confront my boyfriend, the supposed scary vampire.

I turned back to the bed and froze, my eyes widening in alarm at the sight before me.

In the middle of the rumpled navy sheets was a deep, dark stain.

I assumed it was due to my sleep-fogged brain and being woken up with a start and a ferocious animal growling in my ear, but it wasn't until then that I finally put the pieces together and allowed my mind to take it all in.

Edward was not a vampire.

But his father was.

And my virgin blood had been spilled, the smell causing his dad to nearly lose control.

_Eww. _

My legs felt shakier than they'd ever been, but before they could give out on me, Edward returned, looking a whole lot calmer than he'd been when he'd left. He drew me up in his arms once again, pressing his lips to my temple with a sigh, before releasing me and wrenching the bloodied sheets from his bed. He bunched them up into a ball, carried them into the bathroom, and tossed them into the tub.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, when he flicked a lighter and set them on fire.

"The smell is too much for him," he whispered, pulling me into his side as we watched the flames dance across the dark blue cotton. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He turned toward me and cupped my cheeks with his hands. "I know I should've told you, but... God, I'm sorry. I was just scared you'd want nothing to do with me if you knew."

"What? How? I..." I had a million and one questions, and I wasn't sure where to even begin. After sorting through my jumbled thoughts, I blew out a breath of air and asked, "What happened to him?"

Edward released a sigh and led me back into his room, then sat down on the bare mattress, guiding me into his lap. "Not long after we moved to Seattle last year, some _thing_ attacked him in the parking lot at the hospital. It was a vampire."

His eyes quickly darted to mine, to judge my reaction I assumed, and I nodded for him to continue. "The vampire bit him and started feeding off him, but when an ambulance came screaming into the parking lot, it must have frightened him off, and he left. He just left my dad there. My dad somehow managed to crawl into his car and lock himself in there while his body...

"When he didn't come home, didn't answer his phone, I went there looking for him and found him in his car. He was shaking with horrible tremors and saying that it burned. That he was on fire. Somehow, in his agonized state, he insisted I take him home, not into the hospital. I guess he already figured out what had happened to him.

"Anyway, he did nothing but scream and moan for three days. Three days, Bella! I didn't know if he was dying, or what was going on. I wanted to call the hospital, the police, someone, anyone, no matter how much he begged me not to. It was like a nightmare not being able to do anything.

"Finally, he woke up, and when he did, he nearly killed me. God, he broke my arm, two of my ribs, and bruised me up really badly when I tried to get away. He was like an animal. But then he started crying, even though no tears came out, and he let me go and covered his face with his hands before destroying the living room and running downstairs to hide in the basement."

He let out a quiet cry and buried his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply, holding me even tighter to him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I held onto his sobbing form and stroked his bare back with my palms, trying to soothe away the no doubt horrific memories of an even more frightening past he'd been forced to endure. "But I don't understand. Why do you let everyone at school assume _you're_ a vampire? How did that rumor even get started?"

Giving me a rueful smile, he answered softly, "My dad attacked someone about a week after... well, after his change. Thankfully he stopped himself in time before he could bite the woman, and she never got the chance to really see his face. Then the Seattle Slasher murders started, and there was talking going around, people looking for the killer. Because we're near the woods, they kept coming near our property, too.

"Also, we have to continually break into the hospital or the blood banks every few weeks so that he can feed. Someone wondered if the break-ins were related to the Seattle Slasher murders, and then there was talk of a vampire. And even though most everyone thought the idea was crazy... it's hard to explain it all, but I was terrified they would take him away or kill him if they found out. He may be a vampire, but he's still my dad.

"Anyway, I showed up to school one day, and Mike Newton joked and said that I looked like the walking dead. I never corrected him. I may have growled at him a few times and at others passing by. Since I stay here to watch over my dad during the daytime and take classes at night–making sure he's not accidentally surprised by any unexpected deliveries or visitors–nobody's ever seen me come out while it's light out, and that only helped add to the rumors. I stopped eating where anyone could see me, too. I drive out of the area for groceries, believe it or not.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I figured it would keep the focus on me so no one would ever bother suspecting him. People would stay away from the house because of me, keeping my dad free from the temptation of their blood, and thereby keeping themselves safe from a possible loss of control. No one would ever ask him questions or take him away to study him or kill him because they were scared of him."

"I guess that makes sense," I said, wrapping my arms around him and sliding my fingers through his soft hair. "What about the hospital? Did he just quit or something? And what about the police?"

"My father called the hospital and simply quit. The police did come by, and it took everything within him not to lunge for their throats. With sunglasses covering his eyes, he spoke with them, and they had no reason after that to suspect my dad in either the attack on the woman, the murders, or the theft of blood.

"It's been hard, though. He was really depressed, understandably so, for quite a while after the whole thing." He gazed into my eyes, an unfathomable sadness swirling in his. "He doesn't want to be a monster, Bella. I've scoured the internet until I can't see straight, looking for, I don't know, a cure I guess. I've searched through any and all books I can find at the library that might help. But, so far, nothing. I can't find a damn thing that will help him."

He raked a palm roughly across his face and groaned. "I don't know what to do. And I know it's wrong for me to be with you, even though he was the one who kept encouraging me to ask you out. He likes you a lot, by the way... God, I love you so much, but my life is so complicated. What if he slips again but can't stop himself? I can't lose you, Bella. I just can't."

Grasping his chin gently but firmly, I forced his somber gaze to mine. "I was maybe a little scared–okay, pretty freaking terrified–but he didn't hurt me, Edward. He stopped himself."

"Believe it or not, his control is improving all the time. I just wish I knew what to do or if there was a cure. And I can't keep stealing blood from the hospitals and blood banks in the area either."

"I could help you do some research," I offered.

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you, too, you know."

He blew out a breath of air and smiled softly, gratefully, looking so incredibly tired. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for not running and screaming."

I returned his smile with one of my own and held onto him, just letting my silent embrace tell him how much I truly loved him, and that it would somehow be okay.

My boyfriend was the son of a vampire. An actual vampire! The thought should've terrified me, and in some ways, it really did. But I loved him too damn much to walk away. So I stayed and tried to help him find a cure for his dad, with no intention of ever leaving his side.

**

I found out a lot about Edward's dad, Carlisle, after that night. He never once tried to drain my life's blood from me again, for which I was extremely grateful.

Although Edward and I put every single free second–when we weren't making out or making love–pouring through all of the many books on vampires, we weren't any closer to finding an answer or a cure for his father, and Carlisle eventually insisted we give up our quest, because it was clear Edward's health was suffering for it.

We found out, when I accidentally tripped and partially tore off one of the curtains, that he didn't, in fact, burn up into a pile of ash when exposed to the sun. He sparkled like a freaking six foot diamond! He was also virtually indestructible, incredibly fast, supernaturally strong, and freezing cold.

Because Carlisle had pretty much spent his entire existence since being changed into a vampire inside the house or in the woods behind it, locked away for his good as well as the residents of Seattle, I suggested that we drive away from the city and find a secluded cabin over Thanksgiving break so that he could finally be outdoors and not feel completely cooped up like a prisoner.

We ended up renting a house in the middle of nowhere in some tiny speck of a town a few hours south called Forks. Edward and I made up some turkey sandwiches for us to eat, and the three of us spent the holiday in the most gorgeous meadow I'd ever seen before.

After being there for a few hours, Carlisle's head suddenly snapped up, and before we could even blink, he disappeared. We found him a few minutes later, hunched over the body of a brown bear, his razor-sharp teeth buried deep in its neck.

Thankfully Edward had the sense enough to steer the both of us away while his dad fed, because the only thing running through my brilliant mind at the time was: _He killed Winnie the Pooh._

When we returned to Seattle after the extended weekend, it seemed like everything was falling into place. Carlisle, though he claimed the taste was nothing in comparison to that of the pilfered human blood from the hospital, finally had a regular source of nourishment from the woods near his house. Surprisingly, elk turned out to be his favorite.

However, to our horror, Edward's appearance continued to grow paler and sicklier looking by the day. When he collapsed just a few weeks into the New Year, his heartbeat fading fast, I rushed him to the hospital, only to be given the worst diagnosis I could've ever possibly received.

He slipped into a coma within hours, and the hospital staff did what they could to make Edward's final days as comfortable for him as possible. I never left his side except for the hour I silently slipped out and drove to his house.

I begged, on my knees and with tears streaming down my cheeks, for Carlisle to do something, anything. No matter what it was.

I had expected to spend hours pleading, but to my surprise, even though he was completely terrified, not knowing if he was doing the right thing at all, Carlisle wasn't any more ready than I was to simply let go of his son

He exercised control not even he realized he was capable of as he walked into the hospital that night–the hospital that was filled with open wounds and bleeding gashes–and didn't even so much as flinch as he checked Edward out and brought him home, ignoring questioning looks from former co-workers who hadn't seen him in over a year and a half.

On January 26th, Carlisle begged God to forgive him and sunk his teeth into his son's neck and wrists as I looked on, crying and praying that everything would be okay. As soon as he rose to his feet, I stepped in his path and exposed my neck.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I love him, Carlisle. I'm not going to stand by and grow old and gray while he stays forever twenty-one. And you know him as well as I do; there's no way he'll ever agree to changing me, not without a fight. But it's what I want. Please?"

It took at least a good three or four more hours of pleading with him, but he finally relented. He left behind a trail of evidence that made it appear as if there'd been some sort of break in, then piled our writhing bodies into his Mercedes and disappeared from Seattle, heading toward the house back in Forks.

Less than a month later, the creepy Phantom of the Opera guy from Halloween, James Camden, was arrested and later convicted on eleven counts of murder. Apparently, the Seattle Slasher had been a student at the university after all. In addition to the nine he'd killed before our run-in with him, he murdered the redhead from that night, as well as some French foreign exchange student named Laurent.

Even though they, obviously, never found our bodies, the authorities gave up searching for us and assumed we were merely three more of the Slasher's victims, closing our cases, hopefully, for good.

Life had certainly been an experience since then. We moved out east and into a secluded house in northern New Hampshire, where Carlisle worked with us to develop our resistance and figure out the strange "talents" the two of us seemed to have acquired in our change.

Thank God whatever freaky shield thing I had was able to block Edward's shocking skill of mind-reading, because that man did _not _need to know how much I lusted after his body.

As soon as we built up enough control to be around humans, Edward and I were married and enrolled–starting out as freshmen with our new identities–at Dartmouth, though I decided to major in Chemistry instead of Biology, since I could no longer even think about working on animals without getting unbelievably thirsty. Carlisle, on the other hand, returned to the life of a physician, surprising us all.

**

**EPILOGUE**

It's been five years since that first Halloween night, the night I learned that vampires do, in fact, exist. This definitely wasn't the plan I originally had for my life when I'd moved to Seattle for school, but I wouldn't change it for anything. True, every now and then, my thoughts still drift to the parents I never even got the chance to say goodbye to, or to my crazy roommate, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper.

Alice used to say that she had a feeling we were going to be friends for life, and part of me wonders if I'll ever see her again or if she was just downright delusional. We never did find out who the vampire was that bit Carlisle, and I kind of hate myself for the fact that, now and again, the selfish thought crosses my mind that I could have my friend back if their paths were to somehow cross. Of course, I push the awful notion from my mind as quickly as it enters, and I genuinely hope and pray that she stays safe.

Carlisle just left for work, and it didn't go unnoticed by either myself or Edward that there was a gleam in his–now–topaz eyes or an extra skip in his step. Edward told me that his father's been thinking a lot about one of the patients that was admitted to the hospital the other day, a woman with caramel colored hair and a gentle face.

"So, my lovely wife," Edward says once we're alone, gazing at me through hooded, butterscotch eyes. "What would you like to do this lovely Halloween evening?"

"Hmm," I muse, tapping a finger several times against my chin before sliding over and straddling him. "I think I may know of a few things."


	15. The Abandoned Mansion

**Hey, Breath-of-Twilight here, I started this Countdown to Halloween and truly hope you all enjoy reading the entries as much as I enjoyed working with these wonderful girls. Please be sure to leave some love after you are done reading each one. **

**Anywho, here's my one shot, hope u like it, it is a bit different than anything I have written before and I was really nervous about it which leads me up to thanking a handful of wonderful girls... Rosette-Cullen, Jayliewood, littlesecret84 and Kuntrygal… huge thanks for looking it over for me, pointing out my boo boos and helping me get this shit right! You gals are awesome!!!!! And of course my dear sweet Beta Extrodinaire TwiDi….I went and lost this edited copy and she busted this shit out for me in a matter of minutes. Luv you girl, u rock!**

**The Abandoned Mansion**

"Ah shit… ah shit… yes… yes…"

"Bells, you in there?"

_FUCK!_

Deep breaths, calm down… _take deep breaths_.

"Yeah, Dad, I am. I'm kinda… _busy_ though." I groaned, pulling my shaky fingers out of my dripping panties and huffing in frustration.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know the guys from La Push will be here soon. We're going to watch the game and have some beers. You should come down and be friendly too." My Dad chuckled from the doorway, knowing very well that wasn't happening anytime soon. Couldn't he just let it go and finally accept that I had no interest in his Buddy's, Billy, son? I mean… _come on!_ He was almost three years younger than me, what the hell was I going to do with a kid anyway? I had _needs_, needs that he could never meet. Hell, needs that _I_ couldn't even meet these days with my Dad's incessant badgering.

"Yeah, Dad. That… um… ain't gonna happen. But thanks for the offer, I'm going out tonight. Yeah… I'm going out." I stuttered. I had never been very good at lying, but man… I was desperate. There is no way in hell I could sit through yet another night of fake smiles and perverted looks. _Nope, not gonna happen._

"Well, alright then, kiddo. Have fun and be safe." I rolled my eyes. Charlie wasn't one to hover but lately he had been overbearingly present in my life. Wanted to bond or some shit. I wouldn't have minded really, I mean… I like hanging out with Charlie. He was a pretty cool Dad, but lately I've been pretty… um… 'Frustrated', if ya know what I mean; and even more so since I hadn't been able to get myself off with him fluttering around here constantly these past couple of weeks.

I sighed and threw my pants back on, giving up all thoughts of orgasms for the time being. I had more important things to figure out, like where the hell I could go tonight to get away from that slobbering mutt _Jacob_. Preferably, somewhere isolated so I could get in a round or two of mind-blowing orgasmic highs.

I fluffed my hair and applied some lip gloss before swinging my door open and bounding down the stairs. Just then an amazing, prefect idea hit me.

"Hey, ummm… Dad. What's up with that old mansion on the outskirts of town?" I asked nonchalantly while busying myself making nacho cheese dip.

"I don't know, not much to say about it. Why?" Charlie mumbled from the doorway.

"Oh… no reason. Just wondering." I shrugged my shoulders absentmindedly acting as if it really wasn't a curiosity of mine; just a casual question. Charlie knew me better than that though.

"You haven't been going up there, have you?" Charlie asked in a startlingly loud voice.

I cocked my brow at him in interest, "No, why? Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

Charlie began fidgeting with his fishing tackle on the table, mumbling and grumbling before he looked up at me with an odd look on his face, "No, no reason at all. Except that a few kids have gotten themselves in trouble up there. Ya know partying and underage drinking… that kind of stuff. I'd hate to think you were hanging around with the wrong kind of crowd is all. I mean… I know you're responsible and smart enough to make your own decisions. I wasn't implying… I never thought… gahhh." Charlie tugged at his hair and then ran his fingers through his small mustache; I had never seen him so agitated and spouting so much word-vomit before.

"What I mean to say is… it's _dangerous_. It's been abandoned for some time now and I'm not so sure how sound the house is. Just… be careful, okay, Bells?" He tried smiling, but it came out as more of a grimace.

I smiled back and mumbled, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be safe." Before I turned back to my food preparations with an evil, brilliant little plan forming in my mind…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I huffed and puffed theatrically as I lugged my large duffel bag up the massive hill. I didn't want to take the chance of driving my truck up here. What if my Dad saw it? Or even worse, some of the other kids in town. So, instead, I had parked it in the library parking lot and began the grueling task of dragging my lazy, out of shape, ass up the hill.

I groaned as my shoulders protested in agony from the weight of my over-stuffed duffel bag. I had taken a six pack out of the garage. Charlie would never notice; he'd just assume one of the La Push guys had already brought that one in and downed it. It was now nicely secure in my bag wrapped in a soft fluffy blanket and flanked by some of my most prized toys. My little rabbit named 'Eddie' and my eight inch rubber boyfriend named 'Bob'. Hey what can I say! I'm an eighteen year old growing, curious girl who preferred to have her little vibrating friend be her first opposed to having her cherry popped by the first mundane teenage boy at school I could get my fingers on… And mundane they were. Plain and immature with a tinge of retarded-_ness_. That's what they seemed to breed here in the small town of Fork's… well, at least the male population.

The girls on the other hand, were floozies and cheap looking with big breasts and long legs. The good side of the gene pool in this town was definitely reserved for the fairer sex.

As I reached the top of the hill, I stood staring in awe at the massive looming house, my breath coming out in short erratic pants and my legs burning just begging me to sit the fuck down and give them a rest.

I unzipped my bag and took out a bottle of beer, for courage. Twisting the cap off, I downed it in one long massive gulp before tossing it back into the bag and edging my way closer to the side of the gloomy house.

A cool breeze whipped around me causing me to shiver and I swear the breeze told me to turn around and leave. My heart beat sped up, whether from exhilaration or fear I am not sure. But whichever it was I ignored it as I slid the side window up and shimmied my body through the barely opened window, all while silently thanking my Mother Renee for making me take all those aerobic classes.

Unfortunately for me, although those aerobic classes had left me with a very flexible body they did nothing for my dexterity and balance. I grabbed wildly at anything that might stop me from tumbling through the window and landing flat on my ass, but my fumbling hands were met with nothing until they joined my already stinging bottom on the hardwood floor.

I grunted, groaned and even cursed a little as I pulled my sore ass off the floor and swiped my hands on the back of my jeans. _What a way to spend my Devil's night._ I thought and gasped as I finally took in my surroundings.

This was definitely not what I had been expecting. Although the house was dark and cast with gloomy, creepy shadows, there was not a speck of dust to be found. It was immaculate and tastefully decorated to boot. It sure as hell didn't look abandoned. If I didn't know any better I would have high tailed it out of there assuming someone did indeed live there after all. But really if someone did, then Charlie would have known. Hell, the whole town would know! And every single person I ever mentioned it to all said it had been empty for years.

I slowly made my way through the main floor, dragging my hand in awe across the glorious ancient, what looked to be handmade, wooden furniture. I passed by a huge sitting room, an_ enormous_ breathtaking bathroom, a bedroom and a beautiful study before I reached a long spiral staircase.

I gulped audibly and tugged out another bottle of 'liquid courage' and slammed that bitter shit back before hesitantly making my way to the next floor.

I swayed a bit and had to hold the railing to keep me from fumbling backwards and consequently tumbling down the seven, or maybe it was eight stairs I had already shakily mastered, thus, leaving me broken and bruised and having to start all over again.

My mind wandered as I reached the top of the landing. I knew I should be paying more attention to where I was going, but really my mind was in overdrive and I was already on my way to Orgasm Lane.

My thoughts shifted to my boy toy of preference. My overactive imagination conjured up the same dream guy every time I played with myself, tall and lanky, with broad shoulders and chiseled abs, a strong jaw line and perfect nose, hooded bright blue eyes and tousled tresses of blond splayed across his forehead. I groaned as the apparition became clearer and my imagination shifted to further overdrive, taking me so far that I could swear I could hear his musical voice whispering in my ear, his hot breath on my neck, his delicate, talented fingers stroking my arms.

I moaned aloud as I stumbled down the long, narrow hall, not really caring where I was going, just hoping I would find somewhere comfortable to plop my wet horny ass so I could tend to the unbearably agonizing ache that was throbbing between my legs. I shuffled my legs together trying to get a bit of friction when I noticed one of the doors slightly ajar. I squinted into the darkness and shuffled my way into the dark room, fumbling in my backpack for the candles and matches I had placed in their earlier.

I finally found them with fumbling fingers as I slugged back yet another of the retched beers, which were now edging close to room temperature making the stale pungent taste even more repulsive… I scrunched up my nose and held my breath, trying to hold back my automatic gag reflexes as the warm liquid slid down my throat.

I placed the two candles on the large cherry wood dresser and carefully lit each one of them, tossing the sizzling match into my now empty bottle to make sure it was completely out and sauntered over to the huge four poster bed. I fell backwards onto it with my arms sprawled out over my head and sighed in contentment. It was so soft, huge and cool. I loved falling asleep in cool blankets. Weird, I know, but that was me. Plain, weird and sadly… 'completely alone' little Bella.

I shimmied my body further up the bed and moaned as the indent in the crotch of my jeans rubbed against my swollen clit.

"Fuck, I'm horny." I whimpered to the empty room as my fingers trailed up my sides and ran circles around my pert nipples. I groaned and pushed my head deeper into the lush pillows as I felt the wetness pool in my pants.

I pinched one nipple roughly before letting it go and struggling one-handedly to get the button of my pants undone. Seems impossible I know, but because of the horny bitch I was I had had tons of practice and had mastered that simple shit long ago.

The button snapped open and I swiftly tugged down the zipper and squirmed out of my skin-tight jeans.

The cool air only served to arouse me all the more as it hit my hot wet sex.

I pressed my finger into my clit and rubbed tight circles around the hard nub. I gasped and took my right nipple between my finger and thumb and began pinching and teasing it.

I knew it wouldn't take me long. Hell, I didn't even bother to take out Bob or Eddie, my fingers were more than enough to satiate me tonight…

"Mmmmmm…" I hummed just as an icy whoosh of air hit my neck. I jumped up startled and glanced nervously behind me.

A high-pitched giggle escaped my lips when I found nothing there.

"It's just your overactive imagination, silly girl." I scowled myself, but quickly scurried off the bed and grabbed the last few bottles of beer and placed them beside the bed. Cracking one open and squeezing my nose with my thumb and forefinger before slamming it back in one big gulp.

_Yeah, much better_. My vision was blurring and my head felt light as bubbly giggles slid up my throat. I stumbled around the room, half naked, picking up small picture frames and squinted at them to try to make them out.

Pictures of beautiful people flanked the long sleek dresser. A couple guys, one built like a brick shit house, one slim and ridged and Oh, my goodness. This one looks exactly how I would picture my perfect man, well almost. He had blond hair and pale skin, an adorable little smirk played on his lips and his eyes were deep butterscotch. He was a bit neat and perfect looking, but my, oh my… he would surely do.

I skipped right past the pictures of three different girls, dragging the yummy-licious blonde's picture along with me as I snapped up the very last frame. I almost dropped it as my fingers went limp and my mouth slacked open.

The man in the picture was the epitome of perfection. Nothing like I had always dreamed about, but perfect none-the-less.

I stumbled towards the bed with a wicked grin on my face even with drool slipping out the side of my still gapping mouth.

"Well, now aren't you a handsome little fucker!" I slurred at the pretty little frame, while sipping from another bottle of beer.

"I'm going to enjoy cumming to your sexy ass grin" I groaned as I slipped my hand down to my dripping wet slit.

"Yeah, this just might be my best orgasm yet." I hummed, "Would you like me to cum for you, sexy?" I moaned drunkenly to the beautiful man and let my eyes flutter shut as I conjured up the most delicious image of a bronze-haired God in my mind.

He was standing before me, with a cocky little curious grin on his face. He was shirtless and boy was that a breathtaking sight to behold. His pale chiseled abs flexed as he took short small gasps of air, licking his lips he began to stalk towards me like a predator sneaking up on its prey.

A soft moan vibrated through me as my walls began to clench causing my eyes to flutter back open.

I was startled momentarily by the magnificent man standing at my side, but smiled when I realized he was just an apparition my mind had conjured up to please me.

I wiggled my finger at him, beckoning him to join me, my eyes pleading with his, begging for his affections. For him to screw the shit out of me.

"Please……"I whimpered, "I need to feel you. I want to make you feel good."

I rubbed my legs together frantically trying to ease some of the pressure that had built up as I stared back at the sex-God who was now slinking towards me.

I grinned a victorious grin. I was in awe at his beauty and marveled in the fact I was able to make him appear so realistically. I decided this was likely due to the fact that I was currently three sheets to the wind_. I just might have to take up drinking more often,_ I thought smugly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, "So perfect. I don't know if I can trust myself not to hurt you." His voice cracked and my heart went out to him.

"You could never hurt me. Please, I want this. I. Need. This." Great now I was even begging the figments of my imagination to take me. _Desperate much, Bella?_

His cool fingers slid down my arm as he lowered himself shakily to the bed beside me. He seemed rather tentative and nervous at first. Kind of odd, you'd think if I dreamed him up the least he could do was cater to my bidding and give me what I want. Again maybe my alcohol clouded mind was moving a little slow right now, but man who was I to fret about this. It was all good no matter which way I got it.

"You're so warm, so soft and you smell delectable." His cool breath sent shivers down my spine and caused my nipples to pebble instantly. He groaned in appreciation as he noticed this too.

"Are you sure you want this?" The angelic man asked.

I nodded eagerly and opened my arms to embrace him. Apparently this minute action was all he needed to give him that little push of courage, 'cause his ice-cold hands slid down my stomach as he lowered himself to lay beside me, his eager chilly lips sprinkled kisses down my neck and lapped at my pulse point as his fingers continued downward and cupped at my dripping sex.

My back arched as one of his strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him while the other gently pushed my legs apart. His fingers grazed ever so softly over my aching bundle of nerves and I hissed as they ghosted past without placing so much as a tiny ounce of pressure where I needed it most.

"Please…" I moaned incoherently as I swiveled my head, blindly searching for his lips.

I moaned into his mouth as our lips connected; his hard cool lips felt so good against my warm, soft ones. My tongue flicked out and slid across his bottom lip and he immediately took it into his mouth, sucking on it gently and groaning. I yelped in pleasure as I felt a finger slip into my dripping hole, my hips began thrusting on their own accord, raising to meet each thrust of his magical fingers.

I gasped as his little trail of kisses stopped just above my heaving breasts, cool air wisping across them before he took my nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling it, making it hard. He sucked and teased and nibbled before moving on to the other nipple, earning a moan of pleasure that fell from my parted lips.

This was by far the most incredible apparition ever and I never wanted it to end.

All too soon he pulled away from me. My body immediately missed his sweet, sensual touch and I would have protested if he hadn't been feverishly tugging at his jeans. My eyes widened as his rather large cock sprang out at attention. Large wasn't even the right word for it, more like _huge_.

"Bella, you have one hell of an amazing imagination." I praised myself softly as I watched him move to the end of the bed and crawl on all fours towards me.

His lips crashed with mine in a frenzied pace, something had changed; he was more urgent, needy. I liked it!

"Please… I need you in me." I whimpered into his mouth.

"As you wish, beautiful girl." He smiled a crooked little smile at me that made my heartbeat speed up.

I could feel him pressing against my entrance and I wiggled in anticipation. I silently wondered if my God-like apparition might vanish in this moment and frowned. I had never had sex with an actual person before. So really imagination or not how could I fantasize about something I had no clue about? And if I did, could I ever do it justice?

I didn't have to think about that long though, 'cause all coherent thought was lost the moment he pressed gently into me, his large cock filling me to the brim. He started thrusting forward till I felt like I might explode from the pain and pleasure mixed together.

"Oh shit, this is going to hurt." I mumbled into his shoulder. He cocked a brow, silently asking me what I was talking about. I just shook my head and inhaled a huge breath of air before wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing on him, causing him to slam into me in one rapid thrust.

I screamed out in pain, my eyes widened and my breathing stopped altogether. "Are you okay? I knew this was a bad idea…" I silenced his silly rant with my mouth upon his and began lifting my hips up to meet his. He stayed still for a few more moments staring at me blankly before he grunted out my name and slammed into me.

It hurt, _hell did it ever_, but the pleasure mixed in with it was enough to spur me on. I was after all a sick masochistic bitch and a horny as hell one at that.

"You're so wet." He mumbled into my neck.

"Only for you, darling, only for you."

He growled loudly and slammed into me again. I gripped his muscular shoulders as he thrust into me over and over again making the most delicious sounds I had ever heard.

"Harder please, fuck me harder." I cried while dragging my nails down his back.

I felt the familiar signs as my walls clenched and a huge knot formed in the pit of my belly.

I arched up towards him urging him to move quicker.

"Please…" I panted as I thrust up to meet him again, "Cum with me… I can't… I'm gonna cum… ohhhhh." My stomach twisted as my orgasm shot through me and my knees buckled as I heard him grunt, feeling him explode inside of me.

I cried out long and hard as another orgasm rippled through me, momentarily blinding me and leaving me trembling in bliss.

My eyes were still clamped shut as I felt him disentangle himself from me and move to my side, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I sighed and wiggled into the crook of his arm, already almost asleep, "That was… _amazing_." I whispered as I drifted off into a deep, sex-induced slumber.

-----

A small crack of sunlight was beating down on my weary eyes, I groaned and pulled my sheets up to block the evil sunlight.

Weird, I thought, these sheets feel like satin, my sheets aren't satin. Slowly the fog lifted from my very hung-over head and the events from last night filtered in. I wasn't in my own bed, I was at the abandoned mansion and I had dreamed up the most amazing… My eyes shot open and darted around beside me. I sank into the pillows and sighed in relief, no one was there. It had all been a dream or an apparition, or maybe even a ghost my frightened, horny mind made up, but now when the bright light of the day was shining. Whatever it was, it was now gone.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, just teetering on the edge of sleep, when I felt the bed dip beside me. I groaned and went to roll over, thinking my mind was playing with me. But when I felt cold hands encircle my waist, I couldn't stop the tremble from ripping through me.

I gasped and tried to wiggle out of the grasp as my eyes shot up to be met with none other than the beautiful man from last night.

So it wasn't a dream? Or am I still dreaming? That must be it. I pinched my arm, "Ouch." I hissed and rubbed at the stinging spot.

"Why did you do that?" The man asked softly, looking at me curiously.

"Oh, God… oh, God… I'm going crazy. You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination." I sputtered, clenching my fist into my hair and fighting back a wave of hysteria.

"Oh no, love, I am _far_ from imaginary." He grinned at me; I couldn't help but crack a small smile back.

It was weird. Even though I knew I should be scared shitless, I wasn't… well, not quite. A bit scared yes, but also intrigued and strangely enough, rather content.

"I've been alone for so long." The pain in his voice rang clearly, causing my heart to clench.

"Thank you for agreeing to be _mine_."

_What?_

I didn't have a chance to ask what he meant by that, his lips were on my neck and kissing me and licking and frazzling my thoughts and oh, "Ouch! You bit me." I accused angrily.

"Of course, I did. Now we can be together for…" His voice faded as a fiery yet icy pain shot up my neck, slowly consuming my entire being.


	16. Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: Herinfiniteeyes**

**A/N: Thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for putting on the Halloween Collaboration. This one-shot is part of it. I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for more!**

**Story Title: Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf**

**Author: Herinfiniteeyes**

**Pairing: B x E**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, this is based on Twilight and Little Red Riding Hood. Loosely. I don't own either of them, I just make them do naughty things together. Here we go...**

The forest loomed dark and foreboding in front of her. Almost everything in her rejected the idea of entering between those tall evergreen spires and under the wet green canopy that blotted out most of the sunlight.

There was only one small part of her, the part that loved Esme, her friend, and did not want her to suffer in discomfort over her terrible flu, that was willing to enter the forest. She had a basket from her mother laden down with food and homemade remedies that would nurse her back to health, and she was to deliver it.

The fact that her friend lived in this dark forest had never bothered her before, but for some reason, it did today. It was as if she knew instinctively that something was different about today, some unseen threat to her safety or wellbeing.

On a normal day, the sun would be shining and the birds would chirp from their perch high up in the verdant canopy covering the mossy forest floor. Bella would enjoy her exploration of the dense greenery, finding flowers to weave together and spending time daydreaming next to one of the tinkling creeks that never failed to cheer her up. She loved the forest, as it was a place where her rich imagination could run away with her and she could imagine that her life was meant for something so much more.

She liked to go there to escape the men from town who had been pursuing her with more persistence than she would have thought possible since her eighteenth birthday. While her mother understood of Bella's reluctance to give her hand to any of these men, Bella could tell that she was worried about her only child. She'd been raising Bella on her own since Bella's father died in a work-related accident, and Bella knew it was very hard for her mother to keep food on the table for both of them.

Still, she simply could not bring herself to feel anything more than disinterest at the very best, or disgust at the very worst, for the men who would wed her and bed her.

She wanted to be bedded on her _own _terms, and she frankly could not see herself lying under a man from town. None of them knew anything about her, except what they could see with their own two eyes. Not one of them could be seen reading a book, or appreciating a piece of music that couldn't be sung at the top of their lungs while deep in their cups at the pub.

None of them set fire to her veins and made her yearn for the kind of passion that she only read about in her books.

Nobody in town knew Bella's secret taste in literature, with the exception of Esme. Bella had gone there one day to find something new and interesting to read, and though Esme had resisted at first, she'd finally given in and showed Bella to the back room where she kept the "inappropriate" books.

Now that Bella was eighteen, Esme would indulge her curiosity by ordering the erotic tales from other countries. She learned basic French, Italian, Portuguese, and Spanish from tutors in town so that she could enjoy a wider selection than was available to her strictly in English. She was by no means fluent in any of the languages, but she could read the books she wanted to, and if there was something she didn't understand, then she used her fertile imagination to fill in the blanks.

Bella considered Esme her closest friend, simply because she did not know anyone else in town who loved to read as much as she did. She saw Esme as her mentor, and even her secondary mother. She grew very close to her over time, and eventually, Esme revealed a secret that she had not shared with anyone else.

The day Esme revealed she had an illegitimate son from a man long deceased, Bella was shocked and amazed. The shop was quiet as a tomb, the curtains covered the windows against the dreary gray skies outside, and they sat cozily next to the fire with steaming mugs of tea. Bella had been talking about the latest book Esme obtained for her, and that was when Esme finally told her the story.

"Bella, do you know how I am able to get these books for you?" she asked.

Bella, surprised, shook her head. Esme smiled. "I'm a woman, Bella. The book suppliers would never consent to give me this sort of reading material if they knew. My son Edward has to get them for me."

Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack. "You have a _son_?" Against her will, Bella felt a little bit hurt that Esme had never shared this bit of information with her.

Esme's eyes became sad and she set her tea down on the small table between them. "I never told you, Bella, because nobody knows. He's my secret. Edward is different from the people of this town, and not only because he was born on the wrong side of the blanket, as they say."

Bella was a little bit scandalized by the idea of her warm, maternal friend having a child out of wedlock, but she did not reveal it. "How do you mean?" she asked, questioning how he was different.

She looked down at her lap. "I cannot talk about that, but suffice it to say, Edward does not mingle well with the townsfolk. He is better suited to traveling and though it is a lonely life, he seems content enough to do what he has always done for the past twenty years."

"I see," Bella said, though she did not truly see at all.

Esme looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please do not lose faith in me, dear. I was close to thirty years old when I met Edward's father, and I no longer held out hope of marrying. I was lonely, Bella. I loved him, though I was not married to him, and I could never bring myself to regret having Edward in my life."

Bella nodded her head and reached out for Esme's hand. "I understand, I think. Even if I didn't, I would never lose faith in you, Esme. You are like a mother to me, and I respect and love you very much."

Esme's eyes shone with tears as she gripped Bella's hand. "I'm so glad you think so, my dear. I wish so much that I could introduce my Edward to you, but he is temperamental and he refuses to reveal himself to the town. I know his motive is to keep my reputation intact, but I am not so worried about that anymore."

Bella did not know what to say to comfort the older woman, so she simply sat and held her hand while they watched the fire crackle and snap in the fireplace.

So here Bella stood, staring into the forest that seemed to taunt her with its dimly lit pathways and unnatural quiet. She tried to forget the tales from town, the ones about the dangerous predator that stalked the men both while they hunted and on their farms in town.

Esme had assured her that she would be safe, but she simply could not push the words fighting against hers in her mind.

"_Mike Newton said he was stalking a deer when outta nowhere, he were tackled to the ground an' there were somethin' snarlin' in his ear." _

"_Eric Yorkie found his rooster dead as a doornail on his front porch. Ain't no one around here who woulda done that."_

"_Ol' man Tyler's pub was broken into the other night. Said the mugs were smashed to bits and pieces!" _

Bella tried to ignore the fact that each of these occurrences took place not long after each man had proposed to her. Perhaps it was merely coincidence, because she truly did not want the guilt on her soul of believing that it was because of her.

She shook those thoughts off finally and faced the forest with great trepidation. She stared down at the basket on her arm, which was getting heavier and heavier as she stood there frozen with indecision. She could turn around and go home, but who would take care of Esme? She was Bella's favorite person, aside from her mother, and she would feel _horrible _if she left Esme alone to suffer.

Finally, with great courage and shaking legs, Bella marched determinedly into the forest. Her eyes scanned constantly, looking for danger, but she spotted none. The dense foliage that usually enchanted her felt _too _dense today, and her nerves were raw by the time she reached the path that should have taken her directly to Esme's cottage situated deep in the woods.

However, a shift in light must have played tricks on her eyes, because suddenly the path looked different. She began to second-guess herself. She turned in circles, searching for the correct path, but she could not see it. Growing desperate now, she spun around, hoping to spot something she recognized.

Finally, she saw a flower bush that seemed familiar and she took off along the path, trying to calm her pounding heart. The light was changing, becoming darker and somehow sinister. The sky cracked and she heard thunder boom across the heavens. She shivered and hurried her steps, hoping to reach Esme's cottage before the inevitable downpour started.

She was deep in the forest by the time she realized this was the wrong path, yet again. She wanted to cry because her nerves were so frayed, but she didn't dare. The first drops of rain began to fall, and she knew she was lost. The canopy of trees would protect her somewhat from the rain, unless it became a torrential downpour, but at least her red cape protected her thin white dress from the cold air causing her to shiver.

This was a complete disaster, and she hated it. She hated that her forest refuge felt like a prison. She hated that she was stuck here, lost in a world she should have known as well as the back of her hand. She wanted to scream and shout, but she was afraid of what she would attract if she were to call for help.

She'd heard the stories; she knew what could be waiting for her out there. It was better not to risk it.

The rain began to pour down in sheets, and the trees were battered with it as the fat drops began to seep through her cape. She cursed under her breath and looked around for shelter, hoping against hope to find somewhere to keep herself dry.

Seeing nothing, she wandered a bit further down the path, even though she knew it wouldn't bring her closer to Esme's. She finally spotted an old copse of trees with a patch of dry ground beneath it. She looked around carefully once more, searching with tired eyes for the slightest threat to her safety, but saw nothing. She broke from the path and made her way to the dry ground.

The area under the trees was large and round and she found some moss, tearing it up to make a comfortable pallet to recline on. She had no intention of falling asleep, but if she was going to be lost in the rain for however long this storm would last, then she was determined to make the best of it. She quickly settled in and reached into the basket for her latest book of Portuguese love stories.

The man in this story was particularly fascinating, and Bella soon found herself entranced with the tale of unrequited love. How he pined for his lady, how she rejected him again and again, until finally, she gave in to his lust. The scenes described after her surrender were so delicious that Bella found herself blushing and fidgeting on her mossy bed.

The rain continued, but the sound began to soothe her instead of worry her. She was lost in her story, so consumed with the passion on the pages that she did not fear the forest any longer.

Eventually, she was lulled into a deep sleep under her protective trees. The book slipped from her hands and her eyes slid shut. Her long, dark hair fanned out behind her and her limbs went limp. She lost herself to the dark dreams that stole over her subconscious whenever she fell asleep.

The first howl was not enough to wake her; instead, it found its way into her dreams, incorporating it into a vivid vision of her surrounded by wolves. She shuddered in her sleep and tried to escape, making her limbs twitch.

She was jarred awake by the sudden feeling of someone or something watching her. She gasped, completely terrified, when she saw the man standing not ten feet away from her. His eyes were tawny and fierce, his reddish-brown hair disheveled, his strong jaw covered by scruff. His upper body was revealed to her, its strong lines enticing. He had a patch of chest hair that did not disgust her as she would have thought, but instead made her long to touch it to see if it was as soft as it appeared.

His lower half was covered by torn and dirty brown trousers, tied around the waist with a frayed rope. His feet were bare. His pale skin gleamed in what little light there was coming through the trees, as if he was absorbing all the spare light. It must have been twilight, because the night was not yet complete, and yet the sun no longer shone.

He must be absorbing the light of the first stars, she thought.

His eyes never left hers, and she found herself lost to his gaze as he began to circle around her, giving her width berth. The forest floor was silent under his stealthy feet, and she wondered how a man so large could stalk her so silently. The intelligent part of her brain screamed at her to escape, but the vast majority of her was frozen in fear.

He was dangerously beautiful, and she feared for herself, but she could not seem to animate her arms and legs. She could hear him breathing now, and she knew he was getting closer. She held her own breath, waiting to see if he would speak.

When he did speak, it shocked her; his voice was so rough and low that it sounded like a feral growl. She had to struggle to understand his words. "You are foolish to come here, into the forest."

Bella swallowed convulsively and remained silent, though she was visibly shaking now.

He stopped his circling in front of her, staring down at her with dangerous eyes. "Do you know what could happen to you here, Little Red?"

She stared at him dumbly, her brown eyes wide and terrified as he came closer. Finally, she shook her head as soon as she realized he expected an answer. His sharp teeth gleamed in a feral smile.

"Well, allow me to enlighten you, then," he rasped. "That idiotic deer hunter from town could have found you just now, unconscious and spread out like a feast." He knelt down in front of her, yet she remained fixed and frozen as she gaped at him helplessly. His dirty hand with the long, elegant fingers reached out and brushed her calf, pushing the skirt of her damp white dress up toward her knee. "He would see this milky white skin and he would convince himself that it was his for the taking."

The feel of his rough fingertips brushing over her skin caused a gust of longing to batter her insides. No one had ever touched her like this before, and though she was terrified, she also didn't want him to stop.

His hand continued pushing her dress up over her thighs. They quivered as his amber eyes stared down at them. "I know what you dream of, what you desire. I know what you ache for." She was on her side, her legs curved up into a relaxed fetal position, but with one push of his hand on her hip, she rolled onto her back. His sensuous lips twisted into another dangerous grin. "And I will give it to you."

Her heart froze in her chest. _How did he know? How _could _he know?_

Her questions when unanswered, however, because his body was coming closer now. He crept up and over her, his eyes boring into hers as she began to pant in a maddening mixture of trepidation and anticipation. With the dirt smudging his skin, she would have thought he would smell foul and sweaty, but he did not. He smelled elemental, spicy and dark, his musk teasing her senses and arousing her on an entirely new level.

He crawled over her, hovering as his eyes drifted down to her lips. He bore his weight on his left hand as his right came up and landed on the clasp on her red cape. He released it quickly and efficiently before moving to the row of small buttons running down the middle of her dress. The thin material was damp from the moisture in the air, and it clung to her breasts like a glove.

She felt the heat of his hand between her breasts, and she watched helplessly as he released each tiny button with deliberate care, building the anticipation in her belly. His muscles flexed as he hovered over her, and she found herself wanting to reach out and touch him. She lifted a tentative hand to his chest and combed her fingers over the soft hair there, watching his face for any warnings. She was ready to retreat at the first sign of displeasure, but his eyes only burned hotter as she touched him.

When he had the row of buttons undone to her waist, he slowly parted the fabric and it fell away to reveal her naked breasts. The tips were hard and puckered in the cool forest air, and his eyes began to burn like an inferno. Without meeting her eyes, he brushed his fingertips over her nipples, causing her to gasp. She'd never felt this way before, even after reading so many erotic tales from foreign lands.

His lips twisted in a dark delight as he continued to play with her nipples. Her breasts felt swollen and achy as she arched her back toward him, longing to experience the things she'd only read about.

Seeing her chance, she lifted her other hand and she explored his chest, shoulders, and upper arms with a ravenous need to touch him as he was touching her.

Then, slowly, he bent his head forward and took the tip he was teasing into his mouth. She whimpered in shock as his hot wet tongue massaged her stiff, sensitive flesh. It made her ache in undiscovered places.

She wondered dreamily if he would kiss her, because she desperately wanted him to. She buried her hands in his hair and tried to pull his head toward hers, but he resisted her feeble attempts and simply kept lapping at her breasts before moving lower, away from where she wanted him.

She tried to protest when he pushed her dress up further, until it was bunched around her waist, but the words faltered and died as his lips drifted across her hips and belly. She recalled the illustrations in one of her Italian books, and she knew what he was likely about to do next.

Bella wanted this; she knew she did. Any doubts or uncertainty had long dissipated from her mind, and she was prepared to welcome his advances.

Still, she was unprepared when his eyes gleamed in the dim light around her as he lowered himself between her legs. She wondered briefly if she would embarrass herself. His hot breath spread out against her naked flesh, and she shuddered pleasantly when it enticed her damp folds.

The first sweep of his tongue against her made her squeal in surprise. Its velvety texture brushed against her, again and again until she relaxed into the new sensation. "You taste like sugar," he rasped.

His rusty voice sent shivers down her spine as his hot mouth ignited her blood and set it to boiling. He found a magical place between her legs, and as he probed her with the tip of his tongue, she began to shake as something built up inside her.

The sensation was at once terrifying and exhilarating; she did not know what could happen with this immense feeling growing and unfurling in her.

Then she felt his fingers pushing against her, and there was an uncomfortable sense of violation as they entered her body. She cried out and felt the wonderful feeling begin to dissipate, but his tongue began to curl and speed up, and the feel of his fingers was suddenly welcome. She pushed against them, and he added another one, stretching her and making her feel full of him.

When the sensation was about to overtake her, he stopped. She cried out angrily, already feeling the profound loss of whatever it was that would have happened, but he only smirked in the darkness surrounding them and crawled back up over her, licking his lips lasciviously. "Patience, Little Red," he said.

She gripped his hair and tried to pull him down for a kiss, but he resisted at first. She felt his hands moving between them and she hoped that he was going to use them on her again, but he didn't. Instead, he pushed his pants off and when his hands returned, he held the frayed rope. She stared at it warily as he pulled her hands up over her head.

Her confusion only grew when he began speaking in Portuguese as he tied her wrists together, rather loosely but still snug enough to make her feel a bit trapped. She was beginning to grow apprehensive, but then his words began to click into place.

The words were familiar to her, as they were from the very book she had been reading before she fell asleep. In the story, the man earned the woman's surrender by tying her up and showing her pleasure like she'd never experienced before. Bella wondered how this man could read, let alone in Portuguese, when he so obviously seemed rough and uncultured.

The mystery remained after her realization, but her apprehension did not. She felt him looking at her and she raised her eyes to his. Whatever he wanted from her, he could take, for she knew somehow that he would give back just as much. He would not leave her bereft.

His naked hips pressed against hers, and she instinctively parted her thighs further to accommodate him. She had seen and read so many erotic tales now that she felt confident in what to expect. He reached down and guided himself toward her, and she tensed in anticipation.

Would it hurt? She heard from some of the newly married girls in town that it did. Would she bleed? She'd read that sometimes that happened.

Would he be gentle? She was conflicted.

His entrance into her body was announced with a dull pain and sensation of ultimate fullness. She felt stretched beyond her imagination and his thickness cause her to ache and throb. His flesh was so hot, and it was only with the help of the moisture from her body and his previous ministrations that she did not tear apart. She was sure she would have otherwise.

The man's hips met hers finally, and she bit back the whimper that longed to escape. She clenched her eyes against the pain and felt him deep within her, deeper than she would have thought a man could ever be in a woman.

His silence stretched across the expanse of the forest, and it seemed that not a creature was afoot to break the eerie stillness. She did not dare open her eyes to look up at him for fear that he would disappear. Slowly, she relaxed around him, reminding herself of all the wonderfully sensual stories that gave her hope for this encounter.

When she felt at ease with his presence inside her body, she peeked to see him staring down at her with his bright golden eyes. He was a study in patience and sensual delight with his relaxed face and hooded eyes.

He began to move against her, gently rocking at first. The minuscule thrusts teased and tempted her, and she was able to ignore the lingering pain brought from his breach of her maidenhead. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and finally, he bent his head low to brush his lips over hers. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth to him.

His response was immediate, and she shivered in delight; his lips molded against hers and his tongue swept out, teasing her as he had teased her nipples and her wet entrance. She tasted something sweet covering the essential flavor that hid beneath. She moaned and begged for more, longing for those drugging kisses that she'd read about time and again.

The man moved against her, going deeper and lengthening his thrusts. Her tender flesh took the abuse and while it hurt, there was also an edge of dark pleasure that excited her beyond all reason. She wanted him, wanted to give this to him, and damn the consequences. She wanted him to have her, as deeply and as profoundly as a man could have a woman.

Though as he continued to claim her body and soul, she began to wonder if he wasn't something more than a man after all. His growls were so feral and she'd never heard a man make that sound before. He gave her pleasure that went beyond her books, beyond her imagination, and into the realm of the impossible.

He wrapped one hand around her hip and one hand in her hair, bringing his mouth down on hers with a fierce possession that made her soul quake. She kissed him back just as passionately, wishing she could lay her claim on his soul just as much as he was branding hers.

His motions increased until she felt pounded against the mossy ground. His hips jerked against hers, and she felt that strange sensation building up inside of her once more. He pulled away from her, pulling back until he was kneeling between her legs, but he never left her body completely. He continued to thrust as his hands came down to where they were joined.

Bella could not watch. The sight of him between her legs was too much. She cried out when she felt his fingertips brushing against that magical spot between her thighs and cried out as the torrent of pleasure and intensity washed over her, breaking her and renewing her with its strength.

She cried as she came down, great sobs of what could only be release. She finally understood the thing that happened in all of her stupid little books; they did such a poor job of capturing the true essence of the experience.

As she came down, she felt his thrusts become erratic. She opened her eyes to look up at him, only to find him staring at her intensely. His mouth opened and he bared his teeth, letting loose a howl that ran like a shock through her system. He spilled himself in her and she shuddered, feeling his release.

She heard another howl far off in the distance and she reached up to cling to his shoulders. She looked up at him with terrified eyes. "Are those wolves?" she gasped.

He smiled down at her with a dark and confusing twinkle in his eyes. "I'm the only wolf you need to worry about," he said.

His meaning was lost on her as he pushed her back down to the ground and gently pried her hands from his shoulders. She tried to regain her hold on him, but he evaded her. She was desperate now. "Please stay!" she begged frantically.

He shook his head. "I must go."

She blinked against the tears that filled her eyes. When her vision cleared, he had disappeared. She struggled to her feet, filled with a sense of loss that cut her deeply. Her legs were wobbly and unsteady as she pulled her filthy dress together and did up the row of buttons. There was dirt soiling the entire expanse of the white cloth, and her cape was crumpled on the ground where she had just been.

After she was redressed, she looked around to find that the path to Esme's cottage was indeed the one she'd been on before the rain began to fall. She shook her head and reached for her basket. Perhaps Esme could comfort her now.

As she neared the front door of the cottage, she heard a hauntingly familiar howl ring out against the trees. She spun around, hoping to see the mysterious man, but she did not.

Sighing in resignation, she lifted her hand to knock on Esme's door.

**A/N: I know I've left some things unresolved, but that's because I'm leaving it open for a possible continuation. Either that or I'm just trying to confuse you;)**


	17. Home Is Where Your Rival Is

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: I'mwiththevampires08**

**Title: Home is Where Your Rival Is**

**Pairing: B x E**

**AN: Hey guys, this is I'mwiththevampires08 coming to you with my one-shot Home Is Where Your Rival Is. Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella, long time rivals, challenge each other to an apple-bobbing contest? Will they finally stop fighting what they know to be true? **

**I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review! We always love to hear what the readers have to say…**

**Thanks to my beta keepingupwiththekids who was able to look this over for me, even while she wasn't feeling so hot. **

**Much love!**

**Home Is Where Your Rival Is**

"Heads up Bella!"

I looked up just in time to see Alice toss me my Halloween costume. I sighed as I struggled to get the damn thing on just right. Rose, Alice and I had gone shopping for our costumes weeks in advance. Alice's theory was that all the good costumes would be gone before we had a chance to shop if we didn't do it early.

Whatever. She just felt like wasting my time and money. I turned back toward her and Rose when I was finished with my outfit.

"Damn, Bella…you make Dorothy look like a naughty little girl…"

I could not help but blush and laugh at Rose's comment. "Shut up, you are just saying that Goldilocks."

"No, I'm not. That skirt is so short, you'll have to be careful when you bend over…unless you want to flash everyone at the party with your black panties."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and that top makes your boobs look great. You will have every head turning tonight…including Edward."

I scowled. "What the hell do I care if Edward looks at me or not? I couldn't give a fuck…"

Rose lifted up one perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Sure buddy. Who are you trying to fool? Certainly not myself or Little Red Riding Hood over there."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. You see, ever since we hit our teen years, Edward and I had been on the outs with each other - he went one way and I went another. It wasn't always like this though. Alice's younger brother had been my best friend as early as I could remember. Then, the summer after our freshman year, things began to change and eventually, our fondness for one another turned into disdain. Now, whenever he walks into the room, we either insult one another or leave. It wasn't a huge loss for me. I could care less.

Really.

"Look, I know you guys still hold some hope that Edward and I will 'see the light' with one another, but nothing is going to change. It's been this way for almost four years. College has not made it any better."

Rose and Alice exchanged a look as I put on my ruby red slippers. My hair was already parted down the middle and braided so the shoes were the finishing touch. I looked up at my friends and thought how perfect they looked. Rose was going as Goldilocks while Emmett, Alice's older brother, was going as Father Bear. Both of them were going to have some freaky shit going on tonight, I just knew it.

Alice was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and Jasper, Rose's twin, was going as the guy that saves her from the big bad wolf. In a moment of desperateness, our friend Jacob decided to go as the big bad wolf to Alice's red riding hood character. I, on the other hand, was stuck as Dorothy.

I sighed as I took one last look in the mirror and made my way out the door. I could hear everyone mingling downstairs already and I was anxious to join them. The sooner I started this night, the better.

The music was blaring over head and I decided to head over to Angela, my other friend from high school and her boyfriend Ben.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Oh great Bella. The party is so much fun! Love the costume!"

"Thanks…it was either this or a skin tight, black leather cat woman costume."

She laughed. "I can see why you went with this one."

I nodded as Ben yelled, "You know, I think Edward was looking for you."

My heart did an involuntary flip (probably because of how much I hate him) and responded, "He was?"

"Yeah, I saw him looking around and he said something along the lines of 'I wonder where Bella is.'"

Edward was…looking for me? I wonder what he could possibly want. I quickly said goodbye to Angela and Ben. Then, I made my way through the crowd looking for Edward. I tried to seem casual about it.

I finally found him in the corner, talking and laughing it up with Emmett and Jasper. I sighed as I stared at him. Even I would have to admit how handsome he had become over the years. Well, okay, not handsome…gorgeous would be the proper word for it. His face had filled out quite nicely over the last couple of years and his body had shot up in size. He was now a good 6'2" over my 5'5".

I shook my head as I made my way over to him. I recalled plenty of times where I was such a stubborn mule when it came to him. Despite his great size, those penetrating green eyes, that strong jaw…he never intimidated me. I suppose it's because I'd known him for years and I knew that through it all…he was a sweetheart and would give you the shirt off his back if he thought it would help.

I made my way closer to him and realized that this was why I loved him. Yes, I could admit it now. I loved him. He would never know, I could never tell him, but through all this, my feelings for him had only developed over time. Sure, we both had other people that we had been with and god only knows I wasn't a virgin anymore than he was. Still, I knew that there would be no other man that could hold that spot in my heart like he did.

Jasper turned to look my way and did a double take. "Whoa Bella, check you out! You look mighty fine if I do say so myself."

Emmett and Edward turned to look in my direction, but there was only one Cullen's reaction I wanted to see. Edward's eyes quickly scanned my body up and down and his mouth dropped just a fraction of an inch as he continued his gaze on me. I felt my confidence lift a bit as I stared back at the three of them. Emmett's the only one of the two brothers who commented on my look.

"Bella, you look amazing. Of course, I always thought you did, but that costume really brings out your beautiful features."

I turned to Emmett and smiled. "Why thank you, Emmett. I'm glad to see the Cullen gene of generosity hasn't left the family. It seems like it just skipped one person in particular."

He laughed as he nudged Edward in the ribs. "Who do you think she could be talking about dear brother? Surely not you…I know one gene in particular that you DID NOT skip out on…I heard you moaning just the other day…"

"Shut up, Em! Dammit, I can't have any type of civil conversation with you, can I?"

"Nope."

Edward sighed heavily and turned toward me, his voice going hard. "What do you want, Swan?"

I swallowed heavily and glared at him. I was hurt, I had to admit. It wasn't because of the tone in his voice…that was normal. It was what Emmett said, about him moaning just the other day. It stung to hear about him having sex, even if I knew he did.

I steeled myself as I glared at him. He would have no pleasure in my weakness. "I came over here, _ASSWARD,_ because I had heard from Ben that you were looking for me."

He _hated_ it when I took his name and made it into something else. I admit, I took great joy in making him upset over it, and I carefully came up with new ones all the time. It was what got me through the day.

Just like I wanted, his eyes squinted closer and his nostrils flared. Yeah…he was pissed. "Why in the world would I be looking for you Swan? I have better things to do with my time than to spend it with you."

I lifted up one of my eyebrows as I replied, "Well, that's funny, because Ben said he heard you specifically looking for me. Care to enlighten me why?"

His carefully put up mask had fallen for a second or two, and I knew right away that he had indeed been looking for me…but why?

His composure came back up and he responded, "You know, I was looking for you. Turns out we're going to have an apple-bobbing contest and I was just thinking how easy it would be to beat you. I was just wondering if you had the nerve to go up against me, that's all."

Apple-bobbing? Oh, he is toast. "You have no idea how badly I can run you to the ground Cullen."

"We'll see Swan. I happen to be very good with my mouth…I've been told on many occasions, as you'll see."

I gulped as the temperature in the room just got warmer. "So you say, but I happen to be extremely good with my mouth as well, especially bobbing up and down. I'm extremely fast…"

I saw him gulp as well. "We'll see Swan. You'll have to back up those words with some action."

"You're on. When?"

"How about now? The actual contest for everyone else won't start for another thirty minutes. We can have our own contest. I'm sure my sister would comply with us."

"I would comply with what?" Alice and Rose came over to us, their hands laden with drinks for Emmett and Jasper. I turned and explained to Alice what Edward had suggested and she readily agreed.

"Oh I think this is going to be so much fun! Let's go!"

We all made our way over to the corner in the living room, where Alice had set up a table with two huge bowls, one on each side, filled with water and apples. Edward stationed himself on the left hand side and I took the right, both of us getting ourselves ready for this contest.

"Now, you each will have thirty seconds to take out as many apples as you can from the bowl. Rules are, you cannot use your hands for any reason and you cannot cheat by trying to distract your partner in any way. You've only got thirty seconds to finish the task. The winner will be declared by the person who has the most apples out in that amount of time. Hands behind your back. Are you ready?"

Edward and I nodded to Alice as we faced the bowl. My hands clasped to each other and I was anxious to start.

"On your mark, get set…GO!!"

My head quickly went down over the water. I grabbed the first apple with my teeth and dumped it into the plate next to me. I went as fast as I could, quickly getting one apple and then another. The game was a lot harder than it looks, as the apples are extremely slippery because of the water and hard to catch because of their shape. I managed though and by the time I knew it, Alice was whistling for us to stop.

"Time's up. Step back so that I can count the apples."

Edward and I moved as we both wiped our faces with some towels that Rose handed us. "Ugh, this game is so disgusting. I can't believe you two enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes at Miss Priss and checked over Alice's shoulder. "Wow Bella, I'm impressed. You caught eight apples."

I smiled hugely as I turned to face Edward. He scowled in my direction as Alice walked toward his side. I knew it was a fairly strong number, but could Edward beat it?

Alice stood by the table, counting out the apples that Edward had gotten out. He was leaning over Alice's left shoulder and I was behind him, leaning over her right. She worked quickly and gave her answer in one short word.

"Tie."

"What?!"

Alice nodded, while still looking toward the table. "Yes, it's a tie. Both of you each got eight apples. Talk about luck…"

Edward sighed as his arms came up and stretched out behind him, not knowing that I was directly behind his arms. In one quick movement, his elbow went back and smacked me…right in my face. Well, my nose was more like it.

"Ouch!"

He turned quickly around and a look of horror came over him. "Shit! I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't see you there!"

His hands came quickly up to my face, moving my hands out of the way so that he could inspect the damage.

"I'm fine…really, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, it looks like you're gonna start bleeding. Bella, I'm extremely sorry…"

"Forget it, Edward. I know it was an accident."

Rose came forward and handed me a clean paper towel. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom and get that cleaned up."

"I'm on it, don't worry."

I walked over to the bathroom towards the back of the house for some privacy and looked in the mirror. It wasn't so bad…at least it didn't look like it was going to swell up. I looked back up and noticed Edward standing behind me.

"Jesus!! Fucking hell, Edward, you can't sneak up on a girl like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

I was startled by the look on his face as he looked back at me. I knew that look. It was guilt.

"What's the matter with you? You didn't do this on purpose…did you?"

"No."

"Well then? I don't blame you. I know it was an accident."

He sighed and turned me to face him, taking the tissue I had in my hand and using it to wipe around my nose. His hands were so gentle, so kind…I almost thought he felt the same way about me as I did about him.

"Bella, I…I…I can't do this."

My face crinkled. What the hell was he talking about? Do what? Wipe my face? Oh my god, was I that hideous? Did he hate me that much that he couldn't even do one simple thing and clean off my injury?

"Look Cullen, I don't need you or anybody else to take care of me. I was doing fine on my own before you showed up. I'm sorry I inconvenienced you!"

I took a step toward the bathroom door, which was slightly open and pulled it open all the way, ready to walk out…that is, until Edward decided to open his big, fat mouth.

"Goddamit Swan, why do you have to be such a BITCH?!"

I stopped mid walk and turned to face him. "What the fuck are you talking about? How am I a bitch? Why can't you stop being an asshole for one second and just be…just be…NICE!!"

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What the hell do you think I was just doing? I was trying to be nice when out of nowhere, Bitchy Bella makes an appearance!"

"Nice? Nice? How was 'Bella, I can't do this' being nice?"

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Fine then!" I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me. "Finish!!"

"Fuck! What the hell did you just do!"

I looked at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"Bella, that door is jammed. We were going to have someone come out and fix it today, but they cancelled."

"Wait…we're stuck in here?"

"Yes genius, we are."

I huffed as I glared up at him. How could he be so mean?!

"Fine, Prickward. We'll just have to make the most of it since we're in here. I know I'm not the most fun person to be with but…"

I didn't get a chance to finish before he interrupted me. "Bella, why do we have to argue all the time? Why can't we just talk?" He inched his way closer to me. "I'm sorry for my earlier comment to you. That was mean and I only said it out of habit, not because of anything else."

By this point, my back was up against the bathroom door and he was insanely close to me. His face was merely inches away from my own and I found my breathing was becoming labored.

"I know…I don't take your comments too seriously, but Edward…what are you doing?"

Much to my surprise, his hand came up and caressed my cheek, and his deep green eyes looked at me in earnest. "Like I was saying earlier, before I got rudely interrupted," he smiled, "I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. There's only so much I can take and I've reached my limit. I know you feel something for me too, Bella. I see it in the way you look at me, and I know you've seen me look at you as well. Tell me I'm wrong…tell me you hate me…tell me you don't love me and I'll be gone, out of your way forever."

His mouth was mere inches from my own and I knew this was up to me now. In a shaky voice, I responded. "I…I can't. I can't say that. Edward, you're the only one that I've ever…"

"Loved."

He said it. I didn't even have to finish my sentence. He felt it too. Before I could say anything else, his mouth came down and claimed my own.

Now, normally when I would think about what would happen if Edward ever did feel the same way about me, I thought of nice, soft kisses, gentle caresses and sweet nothings…but who the hell am I kidding? I was horny, in love, and the man that I had adored from afar for years was finally declaring his love for me. So, what did I do? I did what every respectable woman would do if she were in my position with Edward looming over her…

I attacked. My mouth was kissing his own hard, with much fervor and complete abandon. I snaked my hands up into his hair as his hands were all over my body, pulling me closer to him. I felt his hard erection on my lower stomach and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait any longer. I'd waited for years for him…I wasn't going to wait any longer.

Edward's hands went down to cup my ass as he groaned my name over and over in between our kisses. He hoisted me up and my legs circled around his waist, my back up against the bathroom door. I couldn't stop sucking on his lower lip, nibbling his chin and nipping on his strong jaw line…the same jaw line that starred in my dreams.

"Bella…Bella wait. We can't…we can't do it in here."

I looked back up at him in confusion. "We can't?"

"Well…I mean, unless you want to. Unless you don't mind."

"Cullen, I've got my legs wrapped around your body, I can feel your dick rubbing up against my pussy in the most wonderful way and I just found out that you love me. Of course I don't mind. And if you need me to spell it out for you…FUCK. ME. NOW!!"

I heard the sexiest growl come out of Edward as he moved me to sit on the bathroom counter. I began unbuttoning his shirt, popping a button…or three in my haste.

"Bella…god, you don't know what you do to me. You don't know how many nights I've stayed up thinking about you…how many nights I've gotten myself off to the thought of you riding me and telling me that you want me."

"Well then, we must share the same mind because I thought of the same thing. I touched myself almost every night imagining what your mouth would feel like on my body…your tongue, your lips…"

I couldn't continue because by the time I knew it, my panties had been ripped off from me and Edward's mouth was now where they used to be. I screamed out his name and bucked my hips toward him, begging him for more.

"Like this, Bella? Is this what you imagined?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please don't stop Edward. Better…better than I imagined…"

His tongue circled around my clit as his hands came around my thighs and steadied my legs over his shoulders. I looked down at him and saw his tongue flickering in and out and in a matter of moments, he had me screaming his name. My whole body shook with pleasure and my orgasm was so strong, I was almost embarrassed.

"Shit, you taste like heaven. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

I grabbed onto his neck as he came up and pulled him to me, tasting myself on his lips. He moaned as he kissed me back and I reached down and started stroking his cock. He was warm and felt thick and hard. I knew I was going to be in for a good, hard fuck.

"You ready, Swan? You said you wanted a good fuck. I hope you meant it."

"Yes…" I whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes!" I yelled it at him, my body begging for his own and he scooted me to the edge of the counter.

In one swift move, his dick entered me, and we had to stop for a moment, both of us enjoying the feel of one another for the first time.

"God Bella, you feel so good…"

"You…do too."

He started pumping slowly, making sure I felt accustomed to his size. When a few moments had gone by, he picked up his pace.

My hands raked up and down his back, my fingernails leaving their mark on him. His kisses were short and sweet, every single one of them showing me how much he loved me. I, in turn, kissed him back, showing him for how long I'd loved him. We made the perfect pair.

I felt the coil in my stomach starting to wind up again, and I knew I was getting close. "Faster Edward…I'm getting…"

"Faster? Alright…hold on."

I held on tight to his shoulders as his legs and arms did the work for both of us. He lifted me up effortlessly, his muscles working, bulging out of his arms. I gripped him tighter, my moans coming out louder, my breathing harder.

"Bella…come for me my love. Let me feel you cum around my hard cock."

I screamed out his name as my body shuddered all around him. Seconds later, his body convulsed as well, but his hold on me never loosened. It felt almost as if he was afraid I might disappear. I couldn't blame him…I felt the same.

A few moments later, I picked up my head from his shoulder to look at him. His face was flushed but his eyes were dancing. I smiled at him and moved his hair from his eyes and kissed his lips. He smiled his crooked smile at me and said, "I love you Bella. Always have, always will."

I couldn't help but smile back at him and replied, "I love you too Edward. Always have, always will."

In what could only be described as the most romantic moment of my life, Emmett's raucous laughter came in and busted my bubble.

"Hey, you two okay in there? I heard lots of screaming and moaning and groaning each other's names. You guys either finally decided to kill each other, or fuck each other senseless. Considering I still hear you two, I'm going with the latter."

Edward and I both laughed as we heard Rose yell, "It's about fuckin' time!"

I sighed and said, "What do you say? I think it's about time we got out and showed ourselves at the party."

"I agree. But this time, you're coming out as my girlfriend, not my enemy."

I smiled brightly. "Agreed."

After a couple of minutes were spent cleaning ourselves up and proclaiming our love for one another, Alice was kind enough to open the door for us.

"I'm so happy you two! I always knew you guys were meant to be!"

Jasper had his arm around Alice as we all walked back to the front of the house. He kissed the top of her head and asked, "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I do believe that Edward and Bella have a tie to break. After all, both claim to be champions in apple bobbing."

Edward turned toward me and said, "Well, what do you say Swan? Feel like getting beat by me in our re-match?"

"What are you talking about? I'm gonna run you to the ground. I hope you're ready."

"Swan, I'm always ready for you."

I smiled as I reached up to kiss him on the lips. "And I'm always ready to take whatever you dish out at me, my love."

Always.


	18. untitled 2

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow**

**Pairing: B x E**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight.**

**AN. So it's Halloween and Bella and Alice have an idea for a prank that ends up turning into a much more pleasurable event for Bella. Thanks to Breath-of-twilight for asking me to write and for beta'ing this for me.**

**Vampire Edward/ human Bella. **

**Hope you enjoy **

**SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow**

"God, I'm _so_ looking forward to tonight!" Alice smiled mischievously at me, shivering with excitement.

"Yeah, but do you think he will fall for it though?" I asked a little skeptical.

"C'mon, he'll fall for anything."

We, well mostly Alice with a heap of persuasion from me, had decided to throw a Halloween party of sorts for the good old students of Forks High. Of course the party was the talk of the town. Everybody was coming; most to see inside the infamous Cullen mansion, so there was bound to be a good turnout.

It had come to the weekend before the party. Alice, Rose and I sat at the kitchen table going over costumes when I came up with an idea.

"Don't you think it would be quite funny if Edward went as a vampire, like Count Dracula or something?" I asked laughing a little to myself.

"No that's just stupid." Rosalie frowned and went back to looking at outfits online.

"Oh my god Bella!" Alice's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"It's genius, everyone thinks there's something weird with us anyways so .. ."

"We should play a little joke too." I added.

"And who would fall for something stupid like Edward being caught sucking on Bella's neck?" Rosalie spat with disgust.

We both looked at each other before grinning and looking back at Rose.

"Mike." Alice smiled.

"Newton." I finished and felt my smile stretch.

"True, he is as thick as a plank." Rose shrugged. "Probably would fall for it hook, line and sinker."

"We _so_ have to do it."

I looked at Alice and could practically hear the gears turning in her head. She was silent for a while, then turned to me.

"Would you be opposed to playing the victim in this deliciously fun plot?"

"Not at all but I think Edward will need more than a little convincing."

"Edward schmedward." Alice waved it off.

And it was as easy as that.

So here I was, sitting in Alice's bedroom getting ready for our party feeling nervous as hell for some stupid reason. It wasn't as if we would be hurting Mike in the process, scare maybe, but not hurt him.

Alice was skittering around the room with her black and yellow dress on, black mesh wings fluttering with her movements and a black glittering antenna bobbing with her steps. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked in her outfit. All she needed to do was make a buzzing sound and she would look like a young kid.

"Buzz over." She nudged me gently and lifted up the magazine I had been reading. "A-ha!" She smiled, picked up a leaf of paper and skipped off. "Be back in two ticks." She shouted before leaving me alone in the room.

"Knock knock."

I looked up from the glossy pages to see Edward leaning against the doorframe looking at me with a frown.

"You okay?" I asked as he slowly walked forward and sat down beside me.

"Yes, fine." He pulled me onto his knee and hummed as he nosed my hair.

"You don't seem fine." I pulled away to look at him.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, the thought of pulling a prank on Newton is rather enticing but it could go wrong. People may believe what he says."

"I doubt many people will. He's a nice guy in all, but vampires, really Edward, nobody will believe that plus it's Halloween people will know it was just a prank." I offered. "But we don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable with it -"

"No, no." He shook his head slightly. "We'll do it but I want someone to get it on camera so I can watch Newton's face when he catches us." He smiled sinfully before giving me a gentle kiss.

"I'm sure Alice has already thought of that." I spoke against his lips and gave him a kiss back in return.

"Break it up you two." Alice interrupted, as she walked back into the room. "Edward you need to get changed into your costume and Bella you need to go have a shower so I can get you beautified!" She clapped her hands together and rubbed them.

"Fine, but I'm not sitting in that chair for hours." I huffed, and slid off Edward's knee heading for the shower smiling to myself when I heard Edward's chuckle.

I spent all of probably 10 minutes in the shower before Alice started shouting for me to hurry up so she could start the beautifying process. As I switched off the shower a large, white fluffy towel was thrown over the screen for me. I wrapped myself up and stepped out of the warm cubicle and shivered as the cold air hit me.

"Put these on until we're ready for the outfit."

I took the clothes and closed the door behind her and quickly dressed and wrapped my hair in the towel. I opened the door and braced myself for the next hour of beautifying that was to come. Alice was already waiting for me at the vanity with a shop's worth of products lined up and ready for use.

"Let's get this over and done with." I sat down with a huff.

"I really don't see how you don't like doing these kinds of things. It's part of being a girl, Bella." She shook her head and unraveled the towel on top of my head.

To be honest the whole process of getting ready wasn't that bad but I would never let Alice know that. She would have me in this damned chair every chance she got if she could. I grabbed the book sitting beside the products and got lost in it.

"Last pin then you can get changed."

I looked up from the book to see the final product and smiled at what I saw.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled genuinely. "I really do like it, you've outdone yourself again." I brought my hand up to the intricate bun she had put my hair in.

"Hey!" She slapped my hand away playfully. "No touching. This masterpiece took me far too long for you to go and put your hands in it and mess it all up."

"Fine." I glared at her and twisted to see the back properly. "How many pins are in there?"

"Thirty five."

"Thirty five!"

"Yes, now go get changed into your outfit I want to see everything together."

I let her push me up and out of the chair and over to the bed where my dress laid out ready to be worn. Picking up the material I let the soft velvet run across the pads on my fingers, playing with the lace trimming. I stepped into the dress and motioned Alice over to help tie the corset strings.

"You need to take your bra off."

"What?!"

"It's no big deal Bella the corset has a built in bra."

"Oh, okay." I mumbled, embarrassed by my little outburst.

"Deep breath."

I did as Alice demanded and took in a deep breath as she pulled the strings and I let out a yelp. "Sorry but beauty is pain my dear."

"Lord." I gasped as she tightened the strings. "I know you guys don't need to breath so you might have forgotten us humans need oxygen to survive." I gasped out.

"Very funny but you will adjust." She tugged as if the tightening would silence me.

"Really Alice I can't breathe." I gasped a little dramatically.

"You'll be fi-"

"Loosen it Alice." Edward's voice drifted into the room. She hesitated and was about to reply when he spoke again. "_Now_."

"Fine." She gritted out and slackened the corset as I let out a sigh and took in a deep breath whilst smiling triumphantly. "You can wipe that grin off your face." She muttered in my ear.

A growl filled the room and Edward was filling the doorway.

"Oh, stop being the caveman that you are and leave us in peace and didn't I tell you to go get changed already? Now shoo!"

She went back to tying me up then stopped again.

"I'm serious GO! Bella's in safe hands here."

"I'm fine. Believe it or not I can handle myself pretty well for being the fragile little human that I am." I muttered and Alice giggled while I heard Edward mumble as he walked away.

After a few more seconds worth of being tugged I was all laced up and ready to party. I was allowed one look in the mirror before we went downstairs since our guests were already starting to arrive.

"I love it." I smiled as I twirled in front of the mirror watching the bottom the dress flare up around me.

The off-the-shoulder dress looked amazing. I had too much cleavage on show for my liking and probably Edward's but it didn't stop me from loving the outfit. I ran my fingers up and down my sides feeling the hard ribs of the corset and reveled in the new size of my waist.

"My waist is . . ."

"Non-existent? Tell me about it. You look stunning Bella."

"Thanks." I smiled at her through the mirror and twirled one more time before I slipped on a pair of shoes and took Alice's hand as we made our way to the others.

I could see the living room had been cleared of all furniture to make a dance floor of sorts and a table had been laid out with nibbles and drinks. The lights were off apart from a strobe light in the far corner and sets of glowing red lights for the eyes of the bats and mummies that were dotted everywhere. There were cobwebs in all corners of the room along with spiders that dropped down from above and scurried back up their strings into the darkness.

I followed Alice through the crowd smiling and waving to people as we passed until we found her siblings. Jasper was dressed as a civil war soldier, Emmett an American mobster with the pinstriped suit and hat topped off with a plastic machine gun and as usual Rosalie was as stunning as always in a simple red swimsuit and matching red float.

"I know, my very own personal Pamela Anderson." Emmett pulled Rosalie beside him tucking her into his side and giving her a kiss on the cheek before smiling at me with the biggest grin on his face. She rolled her eyes as if annoyed but I could see she loved the attention he gave her.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"Behind you." A velvet voice whispered in my ear shocking me. I gasped and turned to see Edward millimeters away from my face. I stood still as he came in closer, his mouth moving to my ear.

"I vont to suck your blood." He whispered in an old Slovakian accent that made all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks.

"Help yourself." I offered tilting my head so his lips were on the skin of my neck instead of my ear. He kissed the skin soundly turning my legs to jelly and bucking into him as he caught me around the waist.

"Love it!" Emmett shouted. "You two are too good together. Classic!" He guffawed and walked off with Rosalie under his arm.

"I don't like the things Newton is thinking about your chest right now." Edward's lips moved against the skin at my neck as he spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Ignore him."

"That's easy for you to say." He mumbled and pulled away but kept his hold around my waist.

"Then you'll love what's about to happen." Alice said amused as her eyes glittered and she looked over at Mike who was making his way over to the table of food. We all watched as he reached into the large bowl of candy and screamed like a girl when a green hand came out and grabbed his. He yanked his hand out of the green ones grasp and fell back onto the floor. The crowd erupted into laughter as he stood up brushing off his superman outfit and giving everyone a glare.

"Poor Mike." I laughed, trying to stop the smile forming on my lips.

"I think he picked the wrong kind of outfit if he got scared of a plastic hand." Edward murmured amused. The laughter died down and the music picked back up as everyone went back to what they were doing before.

The night seemed to pass in a blur and before I knew it, it was time for our little prank. Alice came bobbing through the crowd to us declaring that we had to get in place and be ready for when Mike was going to cross our path.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as we walked down the hall stopping before one of the bathrooms.

"Yeah." I tried to sound certain but I was starting to doubt my acting skills and trying to tell myself it was a harmless prank.

"Relax." Edward's mouth was on mine before I could take in a breath.

My legs turned weak as his hard lips moved against mine with such gentleness. The increasing pounding of my heart was the only thing I could hear as I sighed and relaxed completely in his arms.

"Better?"

I nodded and hummed an approval back to him which he found amusing as he chuckled and backed us up against the wall to further support my weakening body. Despite his cold body against me, mine began heating up and my thumping heart helped to send the heat coursing through my body.

"Edward." I moaned out around his lips breaking the kiss to pant out.

"You entice too much my love." He whispered against my skin as his lips moved down to my neck lightly brushing the skin. I looked up at the ceiling offering as much skin as possible for him to ravish as he growled and greedily began sucking.

"Ugh!" I groaned out.

"Your blood is singing to me." He growled out. "I want to taste it." He said seductively as his tongue laved the tender skin that was no doubt beginning to bruise.

"Then do it." I commanded and brought his head down to my neck where he suckled greedily.

A strangled noise escaped from my lips when I felt his body press even further into mine and the hard length of his erection grind against me when he circled his hips. I heard a shocked gasp come from somewhere and knew it was most likely Mike but ignored it.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Leave!" Edward shouted at him with a hiss, his mouth leaving the skin of my neck to glare at him before going back to my neck.

"Are you a . . . vamp-" He trailed off with a squeak.

"Leave us." Edward growled then, which did the job as I heard Mike beat feet down the hall and leave us in silence apart from the panting from me. "I can't stop." he spoke looking me in the eye, his gaze hungry but sorrowful at the same time.

"Then don't." I reasoned and saw the flicker of something in his eyes that I had never seen before.

Before I knew what was happening Edward's face was gone and his hands were pinning my hips to the wall with a hold that was sure to leave bruises. His finger trailed up the length of my calf slowly making its way up to the hem of my panties.

The feel of him being so close to where I wanted him to be was unbearable. He seemed to hesitate but before he could chicken out I grabbed his hand and pulled his palm to cover the material.

"Oh Bella, my sweet Bella." He groaned out as I pushed his palm harder onto the material causing me to suck in a breath at the pressure.

All we did was look into each other's eyes for a few moments, both out hands motionless; I removed mine and waited for him to make the next move, internally screaming at him to do something. The heel of his hand pushed down gently and moved up the fabric making me gasp out as the sensation made the tension build up within me. He rubbed the v of fabric several times before he looked up at me cautiously, his fingers reaching into my panties and hooking the fabric.

"Just do it." I answered his unasked question knowing he would be too much of a gentleman to remove them without asking me first.

I held my breath as he pulled the material down and for once I was happy Alice had put me in a nice pair of panties. The air hit my heated core and I let out a little shiver at the feel and of course Edward stopped to look at me. I took the fabric and pulled it down further letting him know I was okay and to carry on.

By the time my panties were at my ankles I all but wanted to kick them off and get on with it but I let him take his time, not wanting to push him too far. I watched enthralled as he deafly removed the fabric and slipped it into his pocket and looked back up at me. I smiled at him, taking a stray lock of hair and moving it off his forehead.

His eyes left mine as he looked no doubt at the patch of curling hair between my legs and inhaled deeply closing his eyes his lips twitching at one side.

"You smell utterly enticing." He whispered before leaning into my thighs, his hands going to the inside of my thighs and pushing them apart so his body fit between them and I was more or less perched on his shoulders. His fingers splayed out stretching the skin and parting me for his viewing.

"Oh Bella." He groaned as I looked down at the crop of bronze hair between my legs and grabbed the hair as he leaned forward and hesitantly placed a kiss on the overheated skin.

"Jesus." I mumbled out at the never before felt sensations he was making me feel.

Instinctually I squeezed my legs together holding his head in place and rocking my hips into his face. His tongue lapped at the sensitive skin, making me squirm in pleasure and torture like never before. I could feel the pleasure building up inside me wanting to spring free and I wanted the sensation to happen so bad.

"Edward I can't." I grumbled rocking my hips into him harder and faster than before, trying to bring on the release I so badly wanted.

"What's wrong?" He went to pull away but I clamped my legs even harder not letting him move though I knew he could easily pull away if he wanted.

"No!" I shouted shaking my head. "I can't wait any longer, Edward. I want my release." I bit out, bucking into him as he went back to his administrations with his mouth. I felt his sharp teeth graze my clit making me shiver uncontrollably, loving the feel. "Bite me." I moaned out hoping it would be enough to bring on my release.

"I'm not going to bite-"

"No, just bite down on me." I explained getting frustrated with being so aroused and not getting the release I wanted.

"Oh." He said muffled and bit down on my clit causing me to scream out and arch up off the wall behind me.

"SHIT!" I called out as my vision disappeared and I grabbed onto Edward's hair with a death grip as I strained against the wall as the spark exploded within me rocketing me into bliss. I gently rode out my orgasm mewling and twitching suddenly feeling sleepy and drained. I finally stopped moving and felt Edward move below me.

"Bella, are you okay, love?" I felt his hands on my face gently stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes to see him checking me over with concerned eyes.

"Yes, more than okay." I said back slightly drowsy with a giddy smile. He smiled back and swiftly picked me up and carried me away.

"I think you need sleep." He whispered kissing my nose as I buried my face into his shoulder and closed my eyes nodding.

"Well, well, well." I heard Emmett's voice and felt Edward stop.

"Yes Emmett." Edward replied in an even tone.

"Did you forget we were recording the whole prank?" Emmett asked with amusement lacing his voice. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to see his face. "I take the silence as a yes then." He chuckled loudly which made me blush so I buried my face further into Edward.

"I want that DVD in my room within 10 minutes." Edward growled with authority before walking off letting Emmett's loud laugh fade.

"Ignore him." He whispered to me as I opened my eyes. "I will destroy it as soon as we get it." He promised.

"No." I said a little too quickly making him frown. "I don't want you to destroy it. I want to keep it, but just for us."

"Okay then." He smiled and kissed me before laying me down on his bed and pulling the covers up to my chin. "Now go to sleep." He kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes and snuggled into the fluffy pillows.

A knock on the door made me open my eyes to see Emmett filling the doorway waving a disc in his hand. "You want me to make copies for anyone?" He asked smirking.

"No and this shall never get mentioned again." Edward grabbed it out of Emmett's grasp giving him a menacing look before tucking the disc into a CD case, closing it and putting it back into the shelf with the others.

"Well at least you got a taste of Bella tonight Ed. Not the kind Mike's been telling everyone about but I'm sure you're both happy with the outcome." He chuckled and turned to leave.

"That's it!" Edward growled and went after Emmett who dashed out the way and ran away with Edward hot on his heels.

I pulled the covers over my now beet red face wanting the world to swallow me up but smiling at the thought of what had just happened and when could possibly happen next.


	19. Wild Things

**Host Note:**

**Hia all, well…here we are just over half way through the fist ever Countdown.**

**I hope you're all enjoying this :-) With a little bit of persistence from a few sweet ladies, I have decided to continue these countdowns. I am already well on my way into the next one: Countdown to Christmas – Have yourself a smutty little Christmas. It will begin posting on December first with 24 one shots by 24 different authors. Some of which you will recognize from this one but also many new additions. More info and the complete line-up are available on my Prof. **

**So…..without further ado I give you the next one shot on:**

**The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve!**

**Author: TheDeadliestSin**

**Pairing: James x Victoria**

**Title: Wild Things**

**A/ N:**

**Hello!**

**Before I forget – These characters don't belong to me, they're all Stephanie Meyer's. **

**Soo… When 'Breath-of-twilight' told me about this, I kinda knew I would have to do something weird. This was the weirdest I could come up with (to fit with Halloween anyway). **

**So, big thank you to Kelli, because she is an absolute star. Not only did she beta this, and kick my ass into line, but she's organized everyone on here! :D Thank you!**

**Ok, enjoy… **

**TheDeadliestSin**

**Wild Things**

I flew through the woods, my bare feet skimming the wet earth below me. I felt adrenaline replacing the blood which had once flown through my empty veins as James sped to keep up beside me. A smile licked at my lips, I'd always been the faster of us; it was my natural ability for escape.

Suddenly, I caught a scent… It was a male, he was somewhere in the woods near here. I began to veer off towards it, but I felt James touch my shoulder, pulling me back. I got the message. Loud and fucking clear. He was James's. I should keep looking.

I glared at him but carried on in another direction, my previous feelings of adrenaline and power now completely evaporated. I felt reality wash over me.

I had no real power. I mean, sure, I could manipulate weak humans into all sorts of things. But where was the fun in that – they couldn't fight back.

I had no power where it really mattered; the supernatural world. Of course, nobody messed with me, but that was only because of the threat James posed to them. I didn't like to admit it, but my biggest fear was James abandoning me. Right now, it suited him to have me around, he had an extra pair of hands for dealing with any rogue vampires and sex on tap.

But one day he's get bored. I knew it all too well. I'd seen it happen hundreds of times in my human life.

I was relatively young for a vampire, changed just twenty years ago, by James himself actually. I had been a young, good for nothing, whore, working the streets of LA and watching girls around me get their hopes crushed one by one. When they first started they all told the same story, they were working to pay for college, or for their mothers cancer treatment or some naïve shit like that.

It didn't take long for those dreams to get put on the back burner. I'd heard all those excuses too. They weren't cut out for college, they had to fund their addictions, their mothers required yet more medical procedures.

I was pretty much old hat by the time I met James… Definitely on my way out of the business. He was notorious along the strip. The gorgeous pale man with the blood red eyes. The big tipper. No one knew his name. But his reputation preceded him, and the first night I met him I'd heard so many stories about him. I didn't know what to expect.

He had never said much to me back then, but I had to assume he'd taken a liking to me, because one night in the warm Californian December of 1987, he had sunk his sharp teeth into my neck, and my 'life' had been ended.

I didn't resent him for it. How could I? There was no other choice.

I was beginning to run out of options as a human. No one wanted a 30 year old whore. God only knows what would have happened to me if James hadn't stepped in, and I'd gotten to see things in my twenty vampire years that many humans would never see.

The northern lights, Paris at Christmas, the Taj Mahal… All at night of course. That was the one disadvantage.

I'd never sunbathe again, at least not in public, which meant no beaches. That was the one thing I'd change about vampirism. I'd learnt to enjoy the blood lust, more than anything else, it was just instinctual. But I'd never been able to come to terms with my new skin.

I'd lived in California all my human life. Many of my childhood summers were spent on the beach or outside. Not anymore.

But, I reminded myself, nothing lasts forever. Except maybe me…

I giggled to myself childishly and turned my mind back to the hunt. We were unlikely to find anything tonight, especially not here, in the middle of the deserted North West American forests. I would have thought that tonight would have been an ideal time to hit the Seattle clubs.

It was Halloween, and most humans had been filled with excitement and tension all day, parties were in full swing by now. However, due to James's absurd religious prejudices, we were well out of the way. 'Halloween is a ridiculous pagan festival' he'd scolded me, when I'd mentioned my love for the holiday as a human.

I had scoffed, and sarcastically asked when he'd suddenly received God, but he only glared at me.

Apparently though, he was deadly serious. His previously Catholic upbringing had taught him too despise such trite, sacrilegious rituals, so instead of spending the evening feasting on intoxicated humans in funny costumes, I had to prowl the woods and listen to him gripe.

Speak of the devil, I thought, as I sensed him, catching me up behind. At first, I thought he had the smell of the human boy on him still, until I suddenly realized, he was carrying him along with him.

I turned to glare at him, just as his entered my line of vision through the trees. Had he not pissed me off enough already? Now he was going to feed right in my face while still denying me a share.

I growled low in my chest, and shook my hair back.

James just grinned wickedly, "Now, now, Vicky. Don't get upset… Consider this a sort of present."

That changed my expression, "Present?"

I raised my eyebrows.

He nodded, the smile never leaving his lips, "I thought, since I've deprived you of the festivities this evening, I'd bring you a little treat."

On the word treat he pulled the human male off his back and threw him gently to the floor in front of me.

I stifled a laugh. The boy, who was good looking enough, although a little on the young side, maybe 17 or 18, was dressed head to toe in black with a red cape wrapped around him, and plastic fangs in his mouth.

James's grin widened, "But this isn't just a present for you, I thought that I might benefit from this too… Maybe you and the boy here could put on a little _visual_ entertainment for me?"

I grinned, "I like the sound of that…"

I knelt at the boy's side in one swift motion, and he blinked, bewilderedly looking up at me, "How about you and me show him how it's done…? Think you're up for that?" I asked, in what I knew to be my most enticing voice.

I ripped his clothes off him, revealing his tanned skin and muscle. It was nothing compared to James of course, but for a human he wasn't bad. His undergarments were the last thing to go, revealing his flaccid but large cock.

I licked my lips, and he gulped loudly.

I flickered my eyes up to James, who was resting against a tree, one hand already undoing his fly.

I smiled, and leant down to lay gentle kisses on the boys neck, just to ease him in gently.

Then I knelt up, and pulled my ripped old t-shirt over my head; I wore no bra. With the eyes of both James and the boy held at my chest, I rolled my nipples, gently at first, getting harder by the second until I was really pulling. I let out a low moan as the boys length began to harden.

I stood up in a flash to remove the rest of my clothes, leaving them on the forest floor, then moved back to the boy. I dropped to all fours above him, letting my breasts drag across his torso until my lips met his arousal.

I let my tongue gently dance along the head for a moment, teasing him, before really taking him all the way in. His heart was pulsing loudly, and I could feel the pumping of the blood around the appendage in my mouth.

I glanced again at James; his dick was hard, protruding from the fly of his ripped jeans. He had his hand wrapped tightly around himself and I felt conflicting urges – stay and finish my task and his present, or help him out…

I focused on my task for the moment, pulling back and moving my body so that my wet pussy was lined up on his cock.

I sank down with a moan, the sensation of him filling me up was amazing, and I kept my eyes locked on James's hand as it sped up.

I smiled slowly, and beckoned to him with the crook of a finger, and he moved towards me, his hardness protruding from him like a magnet, forcefully attracted to me.

He stood astride the boy, who was now screaming in pleasure beneath me, and I opened my mouth ready, anticipating exactly what he wanted.

He slid his cock between my lips, and I began to lick and suck him excitedly, all the while trying not to forget the boy between my legs.

He was writhing around of the cold forest floor now, but with my limited knowledge and memory of human emotion I wasn't quite sure if it was in pleasure, or pain from how hard I was fucking him…

Deciding that I didn't care, I carried on regardless, now twisting my hips slightly, as he attempted to thrust upwards, I let him think he was doing well for a while, as I concentrated on James.

He was the real star of this show, of every show as far as I was concerned. I couldn't believe I had ever really doubted him.

James moaned loudly, "Ugh.. Vicky, you filthy little slut, that's it, suck it."

I moaned, grinding harder on the cock inside of me as James reached down and pinched my nipples hard.

"Fuck, yes!" I said, the noise muffled around the huge dick filling my mouth. James's hand grabbed the back of my head, fucking my throat, until finally, I felt him pulse within me.

He pulled back quickly and bent his head to the boys throat, hand still on his dick, cumming across the kids chest as he bit down and began to drink him dry.

Not wanting to miss out on the action, I leant forwards digging my teeth in, and joined James in the feast.

The young boy groaned out, this time in pain instead of pleasure. I continued my frantic thrusts as a suckled his chest, letting the glorious red liquid satiate me and turn me on in a way I never knew imaginable.

I brought my free hand down to my clit, rubbing small circles around my swollen nub.

I momentarily let my mouth detach from the boys chest as I felt my orgasm building within me. Gasping loudly enough to get James' attention.

James moaned huskily as he took in what my fingers were doing, licking his lips he dropped the half conscious boys head back to the ground and moved in behind me. Pinching my nipples roughly from behind he growled, "Are you going to come on this deadbeats cock, Vicky? Or would you rather ride a real man?"

I hissed as the image of me riding James huge cock flashed in my mind and damn near sprinted off the boy, raising my ass in order to give James easy access.

He thrust into my wet heat from behind, like an animal, feral growls ripping from his throat. I bit into the fragile human before me, tearing at his skin as my whole body shook from the force of James's wild thrusts.

I fell off the edge as the blood touched my tongue once again, and James followed quickly, as usual, gripping into my hips hard enough to cause pain in even one as strong as me.

I drank one last mouthful of blood then turned to face James, kissing him full on the mouth and letting him taste the blood straight from my tongue.

We pulled apart eventually, both grinning from ear to ear, and I collected up our clothes while James disposed of the body.

"Did you like your little Halloween surprise, gorgeous?" James questioned, his eye brow cocked and a smart ass smirk on his handsome face.

"I did indeed. " I whispered as I pulled him forcefully to me. "But I'm thinking I'm not quite done with you yet." I moaned huskily as I nipped at his ear lobe and guided his hand down to my dripping pussy.

James hissed as he picked me straight up and slammed me back onto his already throbbing cock. I moaned loudly loosing myself in the feel of James and what he was doing to me, until I was immersed in a pit of pure darkness and pure ecstasy.


	20. Miss October

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: Fragile Human**

**Pairing :E x B**

**Title: Miss October**

**A/N: Hey all, Fragile Human here. Hope you enjoy my one shot - I know Edward enjoyed his ;) Hey, if any of you find a tattoo covered Fuckward, let me know. I could totally hop on that bandwagon!**

**Title: Miss October By: Fragile Human**

I could have any pussy in this room. Already had most of them, in fact. I mean, fuck. I'm Edward fucking Cullen.

My eyes scanned the room lazily, taking in the party that had been going strong for hours already. It was Halloween, which meant that the girls were in barely-fucking-there costumes, flaunting their shit for all the tools to drool over. The guys were trying to play it cool, games of asshole and beirut going at multiple tables across the large common area in our dorm. I knew those fuckers were just trying to appear disinterested cuz it drives the ladies crazy.

Like I said, I'm Edward fucking Cullen. I know this shit.

I glanced down at my ridiculous costume, if you could even fucking call it that. I had let my sister Alice talk me into dressing as a member of Hell's Angels, low rise jeans covered with leather chaps, leather vest with no shirt. She had even covered me with some pretty fucking badass fake tattoos. My roommates Emmett and Jasper got the same sort of getup, and Alice had said she would rope her two roommates into dressing like biker chicks too.

I couldn't fucking wait to see that shit.

Bella Swan is Alice's roommate and best friend. She just moved up here from living in Arizona or some shit; apparently got into a little too much trouble down there with her mom, and the parents decided she'd be better off up here in Washington for school. I liked the sound of that shit.

Not to mention she had the tightest fucking body on campus. Great tits, fucking tight ass, long coffee colored hair. My personal favorite were her innocent-yet-so-fucking-naughty eyes. I couldn't wait to see those fucking eyes look up at me while she sucked my cock.  
I digress.

I was waiting for those bitches to arrive, was pretty fucking anxious to be honest. I wanted to see what ridiculously slutty costume Bella would pour her luscious body into, and figure out how long it would take to get her out of it. You see, Bella wasn't giving it up. Well, not yet at least. I knew Emmett, Jasper and I had all tried at least once, but with no success. She fucking shut us down, even after I threw her my best panty-dropping grin.

That shit pissed me the fuck off. No one shot Edward fucking Cullen down.  
So I had a game plan tonight. I was going to seduce the pants, skirt, shorts or whatever the fuck she was wearing right off of her, and fuck those silly games right out of her head.

I moved to the stereo, absently flipping through the playlists on my iPod before settling on the throwback set that always got everyone going. I smiled in satisfaction when "Notorious" by Biggie started blasting through the speakers; the bitches always loved that old school shit.

_"Bella!"_

My head whipped around faster than I liked at the sound of her name, shouted by some drunk asshole trying to maul her on her way through the door. I mentally cursed him for blocking my view of what she was or better yet wasn't wearing. I saw Alice and Rosalie shove the guy off, finally seeing it was that douche Mike Newton from down the hall. I turned fully, more to appreciate the view than anything else.  
Bella stood between the other two girls, laughing along with them about some shit. Her hair was tousled, like Pam Anderson's always looks: just-fucked hair. She was wearing a leather vest that was cropped short, just covering her fantastic fucking breasts, which were pressed together and looked like they were going to bust out of that shit any second. A bunch of silver chains at all different lengths hung down over them, some nestled between her tits.

I wanted to pull them out with my teeth.  
She had on the most ridiculously tiny scrap of denim, I supposed it was a skirt. A hint of red lace peeked out the top where it had rode down from her hands shoved in the pockets.

Her fucking shoes did me in. Red patent leather, all fucking strappy and shit, the heels must have been at least 4 inches high and her legs looked miles long on top of them. It looked like she had some sort of oil or something all over her, because her skin glistened under the dim lights.

I fought the urge to go all caveman on her ass and throw her over my shoulder before fucking her brains out in my bathroom, bent over the sink or up against the shower wall or however I could get it. I put on the grin that always had the ladies soaking their panties and sauntered towards her.

I felt her eyes travelling over my exposed chest and stomach before landing somewhere in the general vicinity of my dick, a slow smirk spreading over her face. She cocked an eyebrow as she lazily brought her eyes back up to my face.

"Edward Cullen. Why am I not surprised you decided to go shirtless tonight?" Her glossy lips formed the words but I barely paid attention. I was too busy staring at her tits.

"Wha-? Hey Bella. Why am I not surprised you did too?" I stepped forward and put my hand lightly on her waist, rubbing circles on her stomach with my thumb. Even with those gifuckinggantic heels she still barely came up to my shoulder.

Her eyes widened at my words, but she laughed it off, saying, "Actually, Edward, I was going to ask you to help me with that. It took Rose and Alice to lace me into this thing earlier, but seeing as they've wrapped themselves around your friends, do you think you could help me get it off later?" She fucking looked up at me through her lashes, licking her fucking pouty lips as she traced one of the fake tattoos decorating my chest.

Hell fucking yes, I thought. I felt my dick start to harden at the thought of releasing those beautiful tits from that leather vest. I didn't want to wait till later, so I told her.

"Why fucking wait, sugar? Let's go." I held my hand out to her, feeling my jaw hit the fucking floor when she took it and smiled. She led the way back to my room, her hips swaying saucily as she walked in front of me. My dick just about took out a chainsaw to get out of my pants at that moment, pressing so hard against the denim that it fucking hurt. When she flipped her hair back to glance over her shoulder at me, I thought I was going to fucking jizz in my pants.

Suddenly the lights flickered before going out completely. I knew it must have been one of the fucking douches trying to be all spooky or some stupid shit, but obviously the girls fell for it because I could hear shrieks coming from every angle. I ran a hand through my hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. It would take way too fucking long to get Bella to my room in the fucking dark.

I was standing there contemplating whether it would be too fucking obvious to just throw her over my shoulder and push everyone out of the way when I felt two warm hands smooth over my chest, tweaking both nipples simultaneously. I didn't know who the fuck it was but it was fucking amazing, those soft little fingers pinching and pulling before grazing downward so softly I barely even fucking felt it.

The aforementioned hands slid lower, resting briefly on the buckle to my chaps before rubbing lightly over my already raging hard on. I groaned in response, grabbing one of the hands and tracing lines across it before running my fingertips up to the elbow.

I heard a soft moan escape from the bitch that was still massaging my dick. I took this as my green fucking light to continue, and traced my way up her bicep to the full, soft, leather-covered breast pressed against it.

Fucking Bella.

I felt her hot mouth on my chest as she stepped in closer, her hips rocking against mine as I cupped both of her fuckawesome tits in my hands, squeezing gently at first, then harder. Her little tongue traced wet lines up my throat as one of her hands wound its way into my hair, tugging at the strands and bending my head back. Her other hand reached around and she squeezed my ass, hard.

The lights came back on and I grabbed her hand again, hauling ass towards my room.  
We made it there and I shut and locked the door behind us, the music from the party still coming through loud and clear. It was fucking perfect, "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry. I leaned back against the door, pulling Bella to me by her wrists. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her mouth open and her breathing was ragged. I was about to make her a whole lot more fucking breathless.

I turned us suddenly, pressing her against the door while I held her wrists above her head. I took her full lower lip between my teeth, nipping gently before sucking on it. Her answering moan was all the reinforcement I needed. I dropped her wrists and plunged my hands into her hair, pulling back on it before pushing her face to mine. Her lips were soft, warm and tasted like vanilla and mint, the taste multiplied by a fucking thousand when her hot little tongue swept over mine. She was fucking aggressive, practically launching herself at me while she licked and sucked on my tongue, her fingers weaving through my hair and tugging on it roughly.

Then, she did the one thing that made me eternally grateful for whatever holy being made her fucking horny tonight.

She hitched her leg around my hip and ground her hot fucking pussy against my fucking raging dick. Simultaneously we moaned. Jesus fucking Christ did it feel good. Her heat reached straight through my jeans and practically burned my cock, making it throb painfully. I ground back into her, moving my hands to her ass to press her even closer against me.

"Fuck Edward. Help me get this goddamn shirt off." She panted the words out between the wet open mouth kisses she was trailing down my neck and across my pecs. I reached up behind her and grabbed the leather strings, pulling roughly on the ends to loosen the bow before pulling the lacing from the holes. She leaned forward a bit, shrugging the vest off her shoulders and easing it down so fucking slowly, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

I reached out, gently pulling her arms towards me while looking her in the eye. I let go of her hands and she pulled the vest off before tossing it on the floor behind her. I instantly fell to my knees, taking one rosy nipple into my mouth while massaging her other tit with my hand. She threw her head back and threaded her fingers into my hair, pulling and tugging in time with her moans.

I switched sides with my mouth, but my hand trailed down to the button on her so-called skirt, yanking the fabric over the button and sliding the zipper down. I could fucking smell her arousal and I wanted to see what the fuck that red lace looked like under the denim. I pulled the skirt down, helping her step out of it and laughing as she kicked it to the other side of the room where it fell behind my dresser.  
I looked up at her from my knees, her hair still all fucking messy and hot, her lips swollen and red, her fuckawesome tits heaving with each heavy breath.

Then, the red lace fucking underwear. To see her standing in my room in nothing but her red lace boy shorts with her ass hanging out the bottom, with those red fuck me shoes, was my own personal heaven. she looked like she had stepped off the pages of a fucking porno mag, like fucking Miss October or some shit.

I stood up, pressing her against the door again. She fucking hooked that leg around my hip, so I reached down and cupped her ass with both hands, pulling her up so she could wrap those long fucking legs around me. I moved my lips over hers, sliding my tongue into her mouth and exploring her taste.  
I felt her hand snake between us, working the button on my jeans. I reached down too, because those fucking chaps made it almost impossible to unbutton my pants. I unbuckled them quickly before undoing my button and zipper too, pushing my boxer briefs down with them. My cock sprung free and smacked against the back of her thigh before resting there.

"Edward, please. I need you inside me, now." Bella's voice was low and gritty with her arousal. She nipped on my earlobe before licking down my neck. I felt her grinding against me, so I moved my hand to her pussy, feeling how soaking wet and ready she was. I wrapped the lace strap around my hand before yanking hard, ripping them from her body. Her eyes flew open and a smile slowly worked over her mouth before she moved it back to mine.

I lifted her ass with both hands, pressing her back against the door while I moved myself into position. I pressed the tip of my dick against her slit, working it along her length to gather the moisture there.  
I pulled my head back to look her in the eye, giving her this one last chance to back out.  
"Fucking do it, Edward. Fuck me." She practically growled at me, so who the fuck was I to refuse?  
I slammed her down on my dick, pumping my entire length into her in one fast thrust. I heard her scream out, so I held motionless while I looked at her. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, her mouth open while her back arched. I felt her wiggling against me, but all I could focus on was how hot and tight her pussy felt wrapped around my dick. It was all I could do to keep myself from humping her like a wild animal.

"What.. the fuck... are you... waiting for?!" She grunted at me, her fingers clawing at my back and shoulders, her nails scratching against my skin. It was all the invitation I needed.

I held her in place while I pounded into her, again and again, her legs wrapping tightly around my hips as I fucked her properly. She clung to me with her arms as I pushed her against the door, freeing one hand to roughly massage her tit before reaching lower. I managed to get my thumb on her clit, rubbing hard, small circles furiously.

I wanted this to be a fuck she remembered for the rest of her life.  
I wanted her to walk funny for days.

I pulled one knee up so her leg was bent between us, the other still wrapped securely between my hip and waist. I was fucking her so hard I was sure she'd have bruises from the door permanently etched into her back. I felt her teeth digging into my neck and shoulder, a little too fucking hard but it was good.  
I decided it was time to switch shit up, so I walked us over to my desk, resting Bella's back on the top. She threw both legs up in the air, her heels up on either side of my head. The change in position made her pussy impossibly fucking tighter.

Bella started making these ridiculously fucking hot growling moaning sounds from deep in her throat, alternating with breathy exclamations of every curse and every deity I've ever heard of. I kept pumping my length into her slick heat, feeling the tightening in my abdomen that signaled I was going to cum really fucking soon.

She must have known.

Bella fucking licked her fingers before reaching down and rubbing circles over her own clit. I mean, fuck. That shit is fucking hot, like mind blowing fucking hot. She was biting on her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and capturing it between her white teeth. I saw her eyes roll back in her head as her back began arching. I watched her whole body tense up and she began to gasp.

"Fuck.. Edward... harder.. YES! Fuck!" Her fingers were working madly, furiously circling her clit as her hips started bucking wildly. I felt her pussy clamp down on my dick, fucking tighter than a vice grip. I exploded into her, stars showering behind my eyelids, fucking angels singing and rainbows shooting across the ceiling. I was coming so hard I thought I was going to rocket her across the room.  
I opened my eyes to her cocky fucking grin. She pushed my hair from my eyes before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Thanks, Edward. See ya in class tomorrow." She grabbed my hoodie from where it hung over the back of my chair, wrapped it around herself and blew me a kiss as she hightailed it out of my room.  
Hell, yes, that bitch was so worth the wait.


	21. Untitled 3

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: crazysims12**

**Pairing :Em x B**

**Title: Untitled**

**A/N** Hey its crazysims12 here. I would just like to say how grateful I am to Breath-Of-Twilight for giving me the opportunity to be a part of this fantastic series, and I want to say thanks for all the support she has given me in writing this. This story wouldn't be as half good as it is if it wasn't for her taking so much pitty on me-XD - and supporting me. Everyone needs to give her a thanks… her kindness has touched- and will continue to- many hearts.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I let Alice drag me to this stupid party. I was quite happy sitting at home with my Siberian husky Jacob and drinking myself into a coma with my good old friend Mr. Jack Daniels. Social events were so not my thing, especially stupid college parties. I just could not mingle. It had taken months for me to become Alice's friend; even when she was talking to me like she knew me her whole life, I found it hard.

There was nothing worse than one hundred plus hormonal teenagers crammed together in a room. Almost the entire campus had attended Alice and Edward's Halloween party and half of them were not even invited. Alice didn't care though; it meant less people were attending Jessica and Laurens' party.

Shopping with Alice for my outfit had been almost as bad as this party, including the three hours she decided to play Barbie Bella. She decided that Rosalie her and I were going as "sexy" witches. Each of us wearing a variation of a skin tight corset dresses, a pointed black witch hat, stockings and garters and the highest set of heels I've ever had the misfortune to be forced to wear.

If that wasn't bad enough, Rosalie thought it would be funny to set me up with a colleague from her work, who turned out to be douche bag Mike from my apartment block. Every time I would leave the house I would see him watching me from his window, his shadow betraying the fact that he was jerkin his gherkin over me. The slimy vampire outfit he wore didn't help him either. A bin bag as a cape really didn't help you attract the ladies. For the last couple of months I have considered becoming a lesbian, considering the only man interested in me was Mike.

"Come on Bella, dance with me," Mike whined, rubbing his shitty excuse for a penis against my leg. I wasn't in the mood to threaten him so I gave him the filthiest look I could muster up and turned away to grab the strongest concoction of alcohol I could find. A deep chuckle echoed around the room behind me and I turned to scowl at the person laughing at my dispense. However, I was caught off guard when my eyes landed on him, captivated by the honey brown eyes that seemed to penetrate me to my very soul. He was dressed as a Chip-en-dale, wearing obscenely low jeans, no visible underwear, and a shirt collar with a bow tie strung round his neck, no shirt.

"Hey babe, how you doin'?"

I scowled, no one uses pick up lines from friends on me, no matter how good looking they are.

"I was doin' fine until you came along," I spat. He chuckled again causing the dimples to show on his beautiful round face. He smiled and pulled me closer to his extremely butch and muscled chest and whispered in my ear.

"I like it when you're feisty," As soon as his hot breath touched my neck my breathing hitched, it was like he knew where my most sensitive spot was.

He chuckled again and dragged me out onto the dance floor. Embarrassingly enough I stumbled and fell into his arms, causing him to crack up even more.

"Walk much?" he asked, chuckling deeply with his eyes glazed over in amusement. I smacked his arm, which was surprisingly hard, and hurt my hand in the process. I stroked my hand over his skin and was surprised to realize that it was ice cold, and as hard and smooth as granite. I gasped and a flicker of worry flashed in his eyes.

He leaned over and whispered, again on my sensitive spot, "I'm not like the others here."

"No shit." I knew I should be afraid but for some reason one look at his face reassured me that I was safe. I had only known him five minutes but for some unknown reason I felt he was someone I could trust.

"I'm a vampire," he whispered into my neck, again sending delicious shivers throughout my body. I snickered I might have been a bit drunk but I was definitely not stupid.

"No, you are annoying," I retorted. He chuckled leaning over to suck on my ear.

I moaned as a tingling sensation erupted in my belly, moving down to between my legs.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked, looking at me deeply in the eyes.

"Mhmm." I couldn't even form a coherent word; he was dazzling me too much.

He grabbed my hand and led me anxiously towards the door. As soon as we broke out of there he picked me up in his hands and ran, my stomach heaved and my vision blackened.

*****

When I woke, I was in a strange room, white ceilings, white walls, almost like a mental asylum. I was pretty sure I was lying on a bed but my head was on something rock hard. It was only when I realized that my pillow was breathing that I remembered who I was with. What happened however was a different matter. My memory was completely blank after he picked me up and ran. Shit! Who was he? Or maybe more appropriately what was he? A deep chuckle rumbled beneath my body; coming from the makeshift pillow I was lying on.

"Hey baby bells. You finally awake?" I shot up and turned to stare at him, he was still in his Halloween costume and was lying spread out on the king sized bed.

"How do you know my name and what the fuck did we do last night?"

"Um first, I heard that imbecile say your name, and second, nothing, you passed out as soon as we left."

"Oh, um… this is kinda awkward but…uh… what's your name?" He boomed once again to my obvious embarrassment as a bright crimson blush colored my checks.

"It's Emmett."

I sighed. Of course someone this beautiful would have a name equally as beautiful to match it.

He leaned in to kiss me, my heart pounded inside my chest and my breathing hitched. As soon as his lips grazed mine, I was sent into frenzy, tasting his delicious mouth with my hands gripping tightly in his curly hair.

Suddenly a fire burned deep within me, and I could not get enough of his tobacco and earthy scent invading my nostrils or his big muscular hands caressing my back.

Refusing to break the kiss, his hands moved slowly to unzip my corset dress. I shimmied out of it and straddled him in my now moist panties. His erection ground against my clit, building up the most frustrating tension I have ever felt in my entire life. I unbuckled his belt and released his throbbing member from his jeans. It was the most beautiful cock I have ever seen in my entire life.

I fisted it with both of my hands and found that with one hand on top of the other, they just about managed to close up over his anaconda with a few inches poking up over the top of my hands. A low throaty moan escaped Emmett's lips, and I couldn't help but to reach over and kiss them. He rolled over on top of me, propped up on his elbows to keep his weight off me. Deepening the kiss his fingers reached down to greet my awaiting lips. Teasing me he brushed the tip of his fingers against my nub, until I could not take it anymore and whimpered.

A growl erupted from his chest as he thrust his fingers into me. Screaming in pleasure, I arched my back to give him extra access to me. I could feel the pleasure throbbing through me, like I was climbing up a cliff and getting ready to jump off to ride the waves. I screamed out as my, orgasm ripped though my body, my walls clenching around Emmett's cool fingers.

I looked up into Emmett's eyes, and watched as he licked my cum off his fingers. The ache between my legs began again and I reached down for Emmett's cock, rubbing my thumb against the eye of the snake. I licked my lips, and knelt before him to take him in my mouth. He started thrusting as soon as the tip touched my tongue. I allowed him to thrust a couple of times before pushing him out of my mouth, and blowing softly on his thick throbbing head. He groaned in anticipation as I licked excruciatingly slow along his extremely long shaft, savouring the musky taste. I took him in my mouth and started working myself up and down, swirling my tongue against the head. I could only fit a couple of inches of it in my mouth due to the thickness of his cock, so I used my hands to caress the rest.

Emmett groaned huskily as his fingers twined in my hair, slowly guiding me up and down the length of his glorious cock. I sucked greedily for a moment before I clamped my mouth shut a bit and grazed my teeth up his entire length, stopping at the tip to lavish it with a few swift flicks of my tongue.

I continued teasing his tip for a moment before thrusting his cock back into my mouth as far as I could, gagging momentarily as it hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck Bella, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that shit," Emmett groaned.

I did a little victory dance internally. So proud of myself for being able to do this to him. Make him feel this pleasure. I was yanked from my thoughts when I felt him twitch in my mouth. I shot my eyes upwards and stared in awe at Emmett's beautiful scrunched up "O" face. He was so breathtakingly beautiful in his throne of passion. His thrusts became more erratic and his breathing picked up considerably as unintelligible words and noises flew from his mouth as his hot semen spurt into the back of my throat. I sucked it all down greedily, licking up and down his shaft and swirling my tongue along his little slit, not wanting to miss a single drop of his sweet seed before I feel back on my haunches and smirked up at him.

Emmett looked down at me, his eyes looking serious and pleading.

"Bella you don't know how long I have waited for you…" I smiled, he knew just how to make me putty in his hands.

"How longs… long?" I asked gazing into his heart warming eyes.

"Fifty years" I snorted, he didn't look any older than twenty five. He broke into a grin, and pulled me into his strong arms, holding me against his cold, beautifully muscled stomach.

******

When I woke Emmett was gone, along with my Halloween costume and in their place was some cream coloured baby-doll lingerie. Sighing I put it on, and left the bedroom to find where Emmett had gotten.

Just from the look of the hallway I could tell it was an expensive house. The cream walls were filled up with classy paintings and I could tell the doors were not crappy plywood. I walked down the long hallway almost reaching the long winding staircase when I felt a familiar cold hand grab me by the arms and pulled my into the nearest room. I screamed causing him to chuckle and turn me to kiss him. I was too dazzled and out of breath to realize until it was too late, that Emmett had reached my hands behind my back and tied them with some rope.

I moaned into his mouth when I felt his hard cock straining against his thin boxer material pressing painfully into my stomach. He gently pushed me to my knees and before I could recollect my thoughts, whipped his cock out in front of my face. I swallowed it greedily, enjoying the musky taste of the shaft, swirling around my mouth. He shoved his cock deeper into my mouth causing him to moan as my throat tightened around his cock.

"Fuck Bella, you're too good at this… I think I need to punish you for that." I grinned up at him; I would happily take punishment if it was coming from that glorious sex god.

He led me to the table that was in the centre of the dark room and bent me over it. My breathing hitched as I felt him chuckle in my ear. He brought his hand back and firmly spanked my nearly bare buttocks. I couldn't help but moan as the ever increasing ache between my legs intensified, and I whimpered in anticipation.

"Fuck me Emmett!" I cried as he brushed his fingers over my clit. He chuckled.

"All in time, my sweet Bella." And with that he pinched my ever so throbbing clit. I groaned, the friction building was almost paradise compared to the ache. Then ever so slowly- most likely to tease me- he pushed his index finger into my now dripping sex.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight," he panted.

I had been saving my virginity to loose to the right person, and now that I found him, I was not going to let the opportunity pass me by. He added another finger into my pussy and started to tease my clit with his thumb. I grunted in ecstasy as his cool fingers curled up and grazed my g-spot. He withdrew his fingers and I immediately whimpered at the feeling of emptiness and loss.

"Oh now come on baby girl, don't be like that. I've got something even better for you," Emmett chuckled, his cool breath tickling the wisp of hair dangling beside my ear. My legs buckled as Emmett teased and tortured my throbbing lips. His fingers just ghosting over the trembling silky flesh as soft moans floated out from my quivering lips. I wanted him so bad. Needed him.

I felt the tip of his cock glide across my entrance and press against my swollen clit. My legs gave out in that very moment and I was never so thankful for someone to catch me as I was then. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment, "Don't be embarrassed doll face. I love that I can elicit this kind of reaction from you – from your body. You do the same to me, don't you know that?"

I shook my head from side to side, not able to form actual words just fragmented grunts and squeaks.

"Well then let me show you what you do to me."

With that he nibbled my ear lobe and shoved himself inside me, filling me to the brim before he swiftly pulled right back out.

"See, you do that to me. Make me so hard it's almost painful."

I mumbled a sorry that didn't quite come out as an actual word. "What's that? I couldn't hear you." He chuckled.

"S…so…rry," I stuttered. Emmett chuckled to that and once again began teasing my entrance with the huge head of his cock, pushing it in and then pulling it back out milliseconds later. Such a fucking tease. It was driving me insane and before I knew it a surge of lust and desire pulsed through me and I slammed my ass back just as his tip grazed my awaiting lips. My walls engulfed him and I heard him grunt out a string of profanities before he grasped my hips roughly and began slamming into me in relentlessly. The table wobbled below me as he thrust deeper and harder and faster. I clenched my eyes shut and arched my back as my whole body began trembling, my orgasm building to an insurmountable level of pleasure and pain mixed all in one.

I felt Emmett's dick twitch inside of me and flew over the edge. My walls clenching in spasmodic pulses. My vision blurring and my breath coming out in short yelps of expletives.

When I felt Emmett's head on my shoulder I opened my eyes to find him smirking down at me. He motioned with his head in front of us and started chuckling. I followed his gaze and noticed the table and us were now pressed right up against the wall, feet away from where we were when we began. I chuckled with him as he swept me up in his arms to carry me back to his bed.

Once there he took me in his arms and looked into my eyes, once again serious and pleading.

"Bella, I know we have just met, but you mean the world to me… I would never be the same without you by my side. I was in the dark, waiting for you to come along, and now you are here I am blinded. Blinded from your beauty and nature. I have been alone for many years, a solitary creature I would rather die a million deaths than let you leave today. Will you be the one…mine for eternity?"

My heart pounded in my chest, I knew he would be the one for me but I had a feeling that if I do so, I would have to give up my life for him.

Some internal instinct told me he was different, in what manner I wasn't quite sure, but very, very different. The real question was would I be able to take the risk, and give in to what my heart tells me to do, whilst my brain tells me go get out now?

I stared up at his beautiful face, my mind working a mile a minute. Going over scenario after scenario. The only consistency in each scenario was the heart wrenching pain I knew I would fall upon if I were to walk out of here today without him. That along made my decision for me. I nodded my head slowly and whispered in a shaky voice, "Yes."

His face lit up, and his eyes darkened with desire. He leaned in to kiss my neck, sucking on my pulse point slow and steadily. I felt his teeth graze my neck, soothing me yet sending my heartbeat into a panic until a fierce heat flooded my veins and consumed my entire being, ice and fire, fire and ice, until all that was left was the pain.


	22. Vampire Screams

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: TheSpoiltOne / Footroza**

**a/n: G'day this is TheSpoiltOne here and I asked my close friend, Footroza, to help me out and write with me so I could enter into this countdown. Say hi my Lil bitch! 'Hi ya'll!' We knocked this little funny camping story together pretty quickly with a few giggles, we hope you enjoy it! Thanks to the most awesome beta's Loloskinn & rmcrms5 (miss you Lillie) and to the girls on Spoilt Rotten Blog as always love ya girls! Hope you have a spooky Halloween! **

**TSO xxx**

**Vampire Screams**

The night was cold and breezy. All six of the campers were bundled up for the night, but only one of them was feeling the effects of the cool air. Emmett had made a campfire at Alice's request. She thought it would make the whole experience more festive. Bella was just thankful for the fire's warmth. She couldn't have cared less what it looked like. But when you hang out with a family of vampires, you quickly learn that they do most of the human things for the perception of others. They had to play the part.

Tonight they had all decided to go camping. It was Halloween night, and not a favorite holiday of the Cullens. When Alice had said that she saw them all making out around a campfire, all the boys were in. The cars practically packed themselves.

Now the three couples sat around the fire telling stories and helping to make Alice's vision a reality.

Edward leaned into Bella and asked, "Are you too cold? Do you need to move closer to the fire?" Bella was shivering, but not necessarily from the cool night air. He pressed his lips to her ear and began to pull her ear lobe into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it and then began to move further down her neck. She moaned into his touch.

"OH, Edward. If you keep doing that, I will be warm all night." She leaned into his mouth and pulled his chin up. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his. The kiss began as feathery and light as always. Bella knew it was only a matter of time until he pulled back and regained his control. She wanted more. She wanted to feel him. She greedily attacked his mouth and grazed her tongue over his lips. The sensation of warm to cold was thrilling. She needed him. She started to lean backwards onto the sleeping bag they were laying on, and to her surprise he followed her movements.

Edward was more aroused than he had ever been before. His Bella wanted him and he ached to taste her. Not just her blood. Although every time she blushes he felt the venom fill his mouth. He longed to lick up the juice that spilled down her legs. She was always wet for him now. Her body merely had to touch him, and he could smell her arousal between her legs. This was madness. He had to have her. She wanted it, he craved it, and by god tonight he would mark her as his.

"Hello over there. Are you two planning on making a porno tonight?" Cock blocker Rose grumbled as the others giggled.

Unfortunately for the lovers wrapped in their embrace, this only served to squelch the fires of desire. Both Edward and Bella stopped abruptly and sat up straightening their clothes.

"Give them both a break Rose. If the lust gets any thicker from those two, I am going to jump Bella myself. How in the world are you maintaining your distance Edward? I know you want to ravish her. Go find a bush and get us all out of our misery." Jasper was clearly frustrated with the continued blue balls of his brother. He went to stand up, but Alice stopped him.

"Jazzy, I think your problems will be solved tonight. Don't worry. You can take out your frustrations on me. I am always open to calming your nerves." She pulled him back onto their sleeping bag, and began to kiss his face, working her way to his lips.

"Come on. Not you too. We are out in the beautiful wilderness, on a Halloween night. Let's at least take some time to have some fun before we all start making out. It's not as if we don't have ALL NIGHT." Emmett said with a frown. He was always up for fun. The thing is that most of the time his fun revolved around sex with Rose. Something was up with him, and the others eyed him suspiciously.

"YOU are turning away from sex with ME!" Rose declared. "That's fine. You can sleep in the woods tonight. Don't even THINK about coming into my tent. Maybe some female shape shifter from the res will come and get you off." Rose was pissed, and a pissed Rose could ruin the fun for everyone. Emmett had to think fast.

"NOW BABY! You know that is not what I mean. I will take you right here in front of everyone. You KNOW I can do it to. I am always ready to have sex with you. I was just saying that we are out here with our family. It might be nice to spend some time together and have some fun, but if you are hot and ready for me. Let's do this!" Emmett started taking off his shirt and pants. Before Bella could blink, she was staring at Emmett in his birthday suit.

She couldn't help but to stare. Emmett was a very large man in any right, but seeing him in all his glory, she could see that his manly endowments were very well endowed. She broke the stare when she heard a throat clear from behind her.

"You see something you like? I am sure Emmett could take care of you too." Edward was only teasing, but Bella blushed none the less. She looked away and caught Rose's angry glare.

"Emmett, no one wants to see you naked. And I do mean…NO ONE. Put your damn clothes back on. You are going to attract moths or something." Rose declared.

"I don't know about that. Bella seemed to see something she liked. How about it little sis? You want to meet me behind the tree. I will help put out the fires I smell between your legs." He started swaying his hips to an imaginary song letting his dick swing from side to side.

"EMMETT!! You have lost your mind. Get dressed already. Bella is not ready for your stupid jokes. Damn, she probably wants to go home now. You freaked her out!" Edward yelled.

"No I am fine but, yes, please put your pants back on Emmett. I just can't look at that with a straight face." Bella leaned into Edward's chest and giggled.

"You won't be laughing in a minute little girl," he mumbled but went to put back on his clothes.

Alice made an attempt to salvage the evening by asking, "So Emmett, what other fun things did you have in mind. Did you want to tell stories or something? How about we make some smores?" She reached into her bag and pulled out the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

"Well, seeing that you already know what I am going to do. Why don't we start with those campfire stories? Here are the rules. The must be scary. They must have some fucking, and they must include me." Emmett laughed at the last rule, but they all knew he was totally serious.

"Alice, why did you bring so much food? You know I am the only one that can eat it. It seems like a waste. You guys don't even like the smell. I am not that hungry anyway." Bella told Alice. Alice just kept on bringing out supplies from her bag as if she hadn't heard.

"It just makes the night feel right. Okay. Who wants to tell the first ghost story? Jasper how about you? You have some great stories about some pretty creepy things. You start." Alice requested.

"No Way! My idea. My story is first. Okay, everyone gather around and snuggle close to your loved one. You never know what kind of demon is lurking in these woods." Emmett was trying to use his scariest voice, but only Bella was buying it.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away." Groans could be heard all around the campfire. "Okay, seriously. I heard this story a few years ago. The legend I am going to tell you happened just about right here in these forests. The scene was so gruesome even the most hardened policeman on the scene still has nightmares about it. I must tell you that we vampires are not the most dangerous things in the woods. There are demons so dark and scary even Aro himself would run if her knew." He seemed satisfied that he had us all on the edge of our sleeping bags so he continued.

_The story begins as six young and brave humans started a night of fun around a campfire. Kind of like we are sitting right now. The night was clear and cold, but there was an uneasy feeling amongst the campers. Something didn't feel right. The whole night they felt like they were being watched, almost hunted. This was not their first time to be in the woods camping, but it was the first time in this particular spot. After a fun night of being together around the fire, each couple set out to go into their own tents for some serious forest fucking. _

_Just as the last couple starts to pull up the zipper on their tent, they all hear a blood curdling scream from just the other side of the campsite. The screaming continues for a full minute until all the couples are huddled together next to the light of the fire. Just as quickly as it starts, it stops. But now they hear a noise that sounds like a body dragging across the rocks. _

"_Who's out there?" one of the boys yells out. The only answer they get is a loud thud as the body is dropped. The girls are terrified, and the boys are feeling protective, so they decide to go check it out. The really handsome muscular boy that all the girls secretly want to fuck tells them that he will take the flashlight and go see what it is._

"_Please be careful Gemmett, and take care of that cock. I will need it later." His luscious girlfriend, Violet, yells after him. _

_He disappears into the night and the others wait for his return. They hear the rustling of leaves and something that sounds like a scuffle. Violet yells, "GEMMETT…!!!" but they hear nothing else. The hero of the group is lost. Now the girls are left with the backups and much less handsome boys of the group, Geddie and Gasper. The girls know that all hope is lost and they begin to cry._

"_What are we going to do now? Someone has to go out there and check on Gemmett. I know he is the strongest and has the biggest cock, but he could have been tackled by a bear or something." The girls cry._

"Whatever Emmett? Does this story have a point or are we going to hear about how wonderful you are all night?" Edward grumbled.

Jasper added, "YEAH, and why do we all have names that start with the letter G?"

"Just shut up and listen to the story. This is when it gets really scary."Emmett replied.

_So, as I was saying. The two losers, Geddie and Gasper decide to leave the girls and go to check on Gemmett together. They are both too pussy to go by themselves. The girls are terrified, but watch the boys disappear into the darkness holding onto each other for support._

_Almost immediately the girls hear more screaming and yelling. They also hear the rumblings of a large beast. Just to the outside of where the firelight reaches, they can see a demon approaching the camp. Its teeth are blood red, and its jaws are snapping open and closed with a loud "CRUNCH". The girls just can't quite make out what it is in the twilight of the fire. _

_They lean their bodies toward the figure to get a better view. Each was holding their breath in anticipation. The demon looks up and sees them watching and jumps further into the darkness leaving its prey dying on the forest floor._

"_HELP ME!" the dying Gasper whines. "PLEASE SAVE ME..I am not as strong as GEMMETT. I need you women." The girls move in unison to his bloody body._

_Violet leans down to grab him and bring him back to the light of the fire, but he is too heavy. They all grab an arm or a leg and begin to lug his body back over to the camp._

_Just as they are dragging him back, a hand reaches out and steals Galice into the night. All that is left is a piece of her manicured nail. The girls drop Gasper and run back to the safety of the firelight._

_They are being picked off one by one. Gella and Violet are now alone. They begin to cry and think of their families. Would they ever make it home again? They are holding each other next to the fire and begin to rock back and forth. Gella reaches up and tells Violet, "We are going to die. I don't want to die without telling you how I have felt about you. For as long as I have known you I have wanted to do this." And she leans her lips toward Violet and gives her a sweet and soft kiss on the lips. _

_Violet begins to loosen up and starts to kiss back. Just lips and moans first, but soon the two of them are going for the gusto. Tongues are flying all over the place and hands are going up under shirts. The two girls are really getting into it as they lay back on the ground and start taking off their clothes._

"What the fuck Emmett? Is this a ghost story or a porno? Come on dude. Don't go there. Move on to the good stuff." Edward pleaded.

"Excuse me. This is my story. When it is YOUR turn you can tell a boring white lace story just like you, but for now. Shut up and let me finish." Emmett challenged.

_So the girls were naked and exploring their bodies for the first time. Gella noticed the moisture pooling between Violets legs. She took her small hand and placed it on Violets soft and throbbing mound. She began to rub in circles as Violet laid her head back in ecstasy. _

Rose interrupted this time. "That's enough Emmett. Either tell your story, or I am going to bed."

"Okay. Okay. I thought you were getting into it. You can't deny it would be hot to see the two of you go at it, but alright back to the demon." Emmett said.

"Wait…did you hear that?" Emmett stops and cocks his head to the side as if listening hard to the night. "I heard something. Listen."

"Very funny you ass. I didn't hear a thing. Just keep going" Rose states.

"No. Wait. I heard it too." Jasper said. "Be still and listen."

Everyone is silent. There is no noise except the rapid beating of Bella's heart. It was clear to all that she was terrified.

Just as Alice was about to say to stop scaring Bella, they all heard a loud scream in the night. The girls jumped out of their skin and jumped into the laps of the boys.

"What the hell was that?" Rose declares.

"I want to go home." Bella cries.

"Jazzy hold me."Alice begs.

The world stops suddenly. Everyone stops and is silent. Suddenly Jasper makes a snickering sound followed soon by a giggle from Edward. It is not long and all three boys are laughing hysterically.

"What is so damn funny?" the girls yell.

"Oh oh oh.. you should have seen your faces. That was classic. Man if we would have filmed that shit we would be famous. HA HA HA. Way to go boys." Emmett laughed.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You all planned this whole thing. How did you keep all this from Alice? How did you make the screaming sound?" Rose questioned.

The girls are getting increasingly frustrated waiting for the answers to the questions. The boys have yet to stop laughing and high fiving each other. Bella moved to get away from Edward.

"You tricked us. Why would you scare us like that?" she asked.

Edward tried to bring her back to him, but she pulled away. "Bella, we were only having a little fun. That's what you do on a campout. Don't be mad."

"But how did I not see this coming. I don't understand." Alice said as she rubbed her head in frustration.

"That was a tricky part of the plan." Emmett joked and then yelled, "Come on out. It's over."

Much to the girls' surprise, they hear some rustling in the woods and soon a figure crawls into the firelight.

"Seth! Is that you?" Bella yelled.

Seth cautiously creeps closer, but it is plain to see that he is clearly amused. He had heard the whole thing. They then notice that he is holding something in his hand.

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"Don't be mad, Bella. We were only having some fun. This is The Screamer 2000. I got it for Christmas a couple of years ago, but I have never found a use for it like I did tonight." Seth holds out the machine and presses the button on the side. Immediately, the quiet of the night was shattered with a terrifying scream.

"So Seth was in charge of 'screaming' at us. That's why I couldn't see it was him." Alice shook her head in disgust. "Jasper, you were in on this too. I can't believe it."

The boys started giving each other slaps on the back and congratulating Seth on a job well done.

The girls were getting more and more upset, but the boys either didn't care or didn't notice. Neither option was sitting well with the frustrated females.

"I can see that we are no longer needed here. Let's go home girls and have some fun. I have a pedicure with my name on it." Rose said.

In the blink of an eye, Rose took off through the forest. Alice grabbed Bella and took off after her. The boys were alone, but their laughing continued.

"You think we should go after them?" Jasper asked.

"I think we would be safer out here with the demons. Rose can be quite a bitch when I get the best of her. The payback is going to be hell," Emmett laughed, "but it was so worth it."

The boys all smirked to one another in agreement, turned back to the fire and continued to think about the nights activities.

Edward said, "Do you think we could just go hunting next year?"

Emmett laughed, "Oh yeah, how do you expect us to get out of Alice wanting another 'Family bonding camping experience?'"

"Oh that's easy," Jasper stated. "Just remind her of this year! She may never go camping with us again."

And just like that, all the boys were laughing again.


	23. Midnight Dance

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author:****KatieBelleCullen**

**Pairing :E****x B**

**Title: **** Midnight Dance**

**I don't own Twilight. Insert doleful sigh here.**

**Happy Halloween all! This is KatieBelleCullen, up to bat with another smutty oneshot for ya. First of all, I'd like to thank Kelli for putting this whole thing together, as well as all the wonderful authors who pitched in. I'm thrilled to be a part of it! I'd also like to publicly thank Kelli for not killing me. Heh. She knows why.**

**Getting down to business, this is a sequel to my oneshot, Midnight Caller. I'm pretty sure that it stands alone just fine, but if you're curious, the first chapter can be found over on my profile. Now - I never do this, but I highly recommend that you pull up ****Ka-boom Ka-boom by Marilyn Manson****, and play it when the lyrics show up in this chapter. It'll add a lot, I swear. **

**Enjoy!**

~*~_And nothing in this world is for real,~*~_

_~*~Except you are, for me, and I am so yours.~*~_

_~ Marilyn Manson_

"And that wraps up your weather for today, folks. This is weatherman Tuck Erickson, reminding you to stay safe this Halloween season. Goodnight!"

I frowned at the TV screen as I zipped my boot up to my knee.

"Hear that, Bells? It's going to be a nasty one tonight. Are you sure you want to head out?"

I sighed. The truth was that there was nothing I would have liked more than to run back upstairs and shut myself up in my room for the remainder of the evening - just like I had for the past three months. Although, unlike Charlie, my reasons had absolutely nothing to do with the weather.

"I'll be fine, Dad," I replied as I smiled half-heartedly at him. "It's Forks, remember? Rain isn't all that unusual."

"It's an electrical storm, Bells, not just rain," he argued. "It's going to be a doozy, and I don't know that I want you out in the middle of it."

"Not until the early morning hours," I corrected, "And I'll be home way before that."

"Feel free to take your time, sweetie. We won't wait up," my mother interjected as she swept into the room, smiling brightly with a camera in her hand. I bit the inside of my cheek as I fought back another sigh. Renee was the sole reason behind my excursion tonight, and it would have been a lie for me to say that I wasn't a bit upset. But, ever the observant one, Renee had immediately noticed my sudden and unexplained withdrawals from society, and she had been badgering me for the past six weeks to get out of the house. My "sulking", as she had put it, was unhealthy, and she had eventually demanded that I go out for a night.

But I hadn't been sulking. I had been waiting.

"Renee -"

"Charlie," my mother cut him off, giving him a look that clearly told him to quit while he was ahead, "Bella is a big girl. She's eighteen now, for goodness' sake! She's more than capable of spending one night away from the house." Unbeknownst to Charlie, her words were clearly meant for both of us, and I stared gloomily at my boots while Charlie humphed and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Well, Bella? Let's see!" my mother instantly started gushing as she brought the small, silver camera to her chest. I groaned as I eyed the camera disdainfully, but Renee shook her head and tsked me twice before gesturing for me to stand. Seeing no escape, I grudgingly complied as I rose from the couch before turning apprehensively toward her. As expected, Renee immediately squealed her delight before the flashes started popping, and within a moment, I could have sworn I was blind.

"You look good, honey," Charlie offered his quiet praise as Renee continued to snap pictures at a rate that would have rivaled the paparazzi. I smiled in spite of myself as I stepped forward, letting the black fabric of my costume swish across my legs. Truth be told, I felt a little ridiculous, being dressed as I was. But there was something about the nature of the costume I had chosen - dark yet unassuming, simple yet suggestive - that had made it impossible for me to pass up.

The red corseted bodice was tight around my body, revealing a substantial amount of my chest that flowed above a white, billowing camisole. The rest of the gown fell in a black shroud that flowed to my ankles, save for a clean slit that parted up to my thigh. It was simple in theory, but the elbow-high gloves and blood-red, propped collar gave it an enchanting edge that was subtle yet impossible to ignore. My costume would have been provocative, all things considered, except for the old-time feel that emanated from it - an inexplicable dynamic that seemed to send me centuries back in time. And, in truth, that was exactly what I had been looking for.

"Bella, a vampire!" my mother giggled as she continued to snap pictures at a frenzied pace. I had never used the word before, and hearing it spoken out loud sent an excited shiver rushing down my spine. There was no doubt in my mind that the man who had appeared in my bedroom three months ago was a vampire - I knew it as surely as I knew my own name. Some part of me recognized the fact that I should be terrified - should be _petrified_ that such a creature not only existed, but had come for me in the dead of night. And yet, the only thing I was able to focus on with any clarity was my fervent need to see him again.

On instinct, my eyes darted toward the staircase, and I stared longingly into the darkened, upstairs hallway as the world seemed to momentarily fade around me. It had been three months - roughly ninety long nights that I had spent locked in my room, waiting desperately for any sign of his presence. Rationally, I doubted I would ever see him again. After all, I knew what he was - what he did once the sun went down. It would make no sense for him to waste his time with a human girl like me. But the need to see him again was suffocating, and I drowned daily in the sensation, refusing to acknowledge anything but my want for him. Even now, as I stared up the blackened staircase, I felt as though he could appear at any moment; that at any second, his pale face would slip beyond the shadows . . . his onyx eyes piercing into mine . . .

_Beeeeeep_!

I was startled out of my daze by the sound of a car horn, blaring from outside.

"That will be them!" Renee announced as she clapped excitedly before gesturing me outside.

"Be careful, Bells!"

"Have fun at the party!" my parents shouted simultaneously.

"I will," I assured them both as I reached the front door, then smiled half-heartedly before turning to snatch my coat from the rack. But once again, my eyes were automatically drawn back to the dark expanse of the upstairs hallway; and once again I could almost _see_ the sliver of my visitor's strong jawline emerging from the darkness . . .

"Well, don't keep them waiting, sweetie!" Renee prompted enthusiastically. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I quickly donned my jacket and opened the front door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I called.

"Bye, Bella!" they reciprocated, and in one fell swoop, I took a determined step forward, letting the door slam heavily behind me.

Outside, night had long since fallen over the tiny town of Forks, bringing its expected chill to the thick, damp air. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, then peered down the darkened driveway to where a bright, yellow Porsche seemed to glow from the curb. The low hum of the car's engine along with the muted thrumming of a bass beat were the only audible sounds in the otherwise eerie stillness, and I glanced once around myself before heading down the porch steps. As I walked, the floor-length skirt of my costume clung like a second skin to my legs - no doubt due to the raging humidity - and I quickly uncrossed my arms as I began to pull at the sticky cloth, becoming suddenly aware of an inexplicable warmth that seemed to be perforating the clammy air. Glancing sideways, I could plainly see a looming knot of black storm clouds, which were no doubt the cause behind both the impending electrical storm and the bizarre, displaced heat.

_Except_ . . .

The more I focused, the more the warmth seemed to take on a life of its own; melting and compacting into an almost tangible pressure. A pressure that was uncomfortably foreign yet intensely familiar. A pressure that continued to bear down on me, becoming much too centralized for me to ignore. A pressure that - just as my heart started to race and my hands began to shake - I realized was coming from . . .

_Behind me_.

With a shuddering gasp, I spun on my heels, one hand flying to my throat as I stared wide-eyed towards the direction I had just come from. My front patio was still dimly illuminated by a set of porch lights, flickering bravely against the encompassing darkness. And yet, the weak light did nothing to comfort me as my gaze was immediately drawn to the dense, black forest that sprawled from just beyond my small, silent house.

With a strange mixture of hope and panic, my eyes skittered across the dark expanse, searching desperately for any sign of motion. Rationally, I knew my search would turn up nothing - the blackness being far too encompassing for me to entertain any hope of being able to see through it. But as I continued to stare into the thick shadows, I could feel the inexplicable weight pressing heavier and hotter against me, and I was almost _certain_ that . . .

"_Come on, Bella_!" a voice cried out from behind me.

Startled, I jumped and wheeled around, my heart pounding frantically in my chest. Of course, my frightened gaze was immediately met with the shiny Porsche, which was still parked at the curb, a few feet away from me. Even in the darkness, I could see my friend Alice waving deliberately from her car's open passenger window as she beckoned me impatiently forward, and I let out an unsteady breath as I shook my head at my stupidity. Of _course_ I was being watched. At least one pair of eyes had been on me since the moment I had walked out the door.

Instantly, the mounting pressure seemed to dissipate, and I shuddered delicately, puzzled by the sudden sense of loss. The night air felt abruptly cold again, and I nestled further into my coat as I swiftly crossed the driveway and approached the yellow Porsche. As I drew nearer, I realized belatedly that Alice wasn't alone in the car, and was instead accompanied by two passengers - the first being her longtime boyfriend, Jasper, and the second being . . .

_Oh no_.

Automatically, I glanced over my shoulder, debating whether or not to make a run for it. But as soon as I did, I could have sworn I saw a flash of white gleam momentarily from the forest, and my eyes automatically darted skyward to lock on the distant, murky clouds.

It was far too early for lightning . . . wasn't it?

"Uh, Bella? _Today_?" a new voice called from the back seat, and I grimaced as I whipped my head back around. Seeing that I could postpone no longer, I heaved a quiet sigh, then wrapped my fingers around the handle and opened the door.

"Sorry Alice, Jasper . . . _Mike_," I nodded while trying valiantly to keep a smile on my face. My friend, Alice - a tiny little thing with chin-length, perfectly teased, black hair - looked over her shoulder from the driver's seat, eyes wide with apologies.

"No problem, Bella," she answered immediately, though her tone clearly said that _she_ was the one who was sorry. Jasper chanced a wary glance back at me from the passenger seat, his eyes flitting from me to Mike and back again before he swiftly faced forward again, guilt plain on his features. It was more than obvious to me that they felt terrible for the awkward situation they had put me in, and I knew that in all probability, Mike had invited himself along, refusing to take no for an answer. It wouldn't have been the first time.

With Alice still watching me carefully, I shook my head minutely as I climbed into the car and shut the door behind me, telling her without words that I would be fine. Relief washed over her face, and she smiled as she faced forward again, then shifted the car into drive. Never one to waste time, she took off quickly, the powerful engine of her Porsche purring steadily as we shot down the road.

As the car lurched forward, I took a moment to take note of my friends' costumes. In front of me, I could see that Jasper was dressed as a Twenties Gangster, wearing a black and grey pinstriped suit and matching fedora. In keeping with his theme, Alice had opted to be a flapper, her black fringe dress accentuated by a long pearl necklace and feathered head band. Next to me, Mike was covered from head to toe in olive-toned camouflage, and I immediately assumed he was a marine of some sort.

"So, Bella," Mike started in on me, breaking me from my thoughts, "What _took_ you so long out there?"

"Oh, ah, nothing," I mumbled as Alice peeked curiously at me from the rear-view mirror. "I . . . thought I saw something." No need to start rambling about phantom hot spells and hallucinations.

Alice giggled as she took a sharp left, turning onto a rarely-used road that would lead us straight through the woods until we arrived at the party's front doorstep. "Getting freaked out already, Bella? Halloween isn't for another week, you know."

I mustered up the best laugh I could manage. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, no worries," Mike interjected as he stretched his arm behind me, slinging it over the back of the seat, "I'll protect you."

Annoyed, I bit the inside of my cheek and slid deftly away from him. Despite being overzealous, Mike was a relatively harmless ex-boyfriend of mine. I was just far too high-strung for his clingy antics tonight.

"What could you _possibly_ have to protect her from? We're going to the Rosalie's, not a freaking slaughter house," Alice quickly cut in, bless her.

"You never know what's out there," Mike shrugged defensively as he slithered closer to me, and I shifted uncomfortably from both his actions and his words as I turned my head to stare out the window.

We were a good mile or so down the deserted back-road by then, and the trees were lined tightly on either side of us, their thick trunks becoming nothing more than an inky blur as we raced forward. Through the window, I could see the small car's elongated shadow as it raked across the trees, and I kept my focus on the compact shadow, watching in silent fascination as it appeared to weave in and out of the forest. In all honesty, I was surprised that I could make out the shadow so clearly - there were no street lights on this road, and the storm clouds had effectively blotted the moon from the sky. Around me, I could hear my fellow car-mates as they began picking up a lively discussion, but I tuned them out disinterestedly, occupying myself by studying the intense blackness and defined lines of the solitary shadow.

Unconsciously, I found myself leaning closer to the window as I let my eyes trace the outline of the distant shadow. I felt curiously connected to the thing - which was absolutely asinine, yet made sense in certain ways. It was sort of like we were both on the outside looking in - as if both of us had been forever shunned from the majority of society, forced to keep our careful distance from all things light and petty. And the truth was that I _had_ been forever separated from society. I had known it since the moment I'd laid eyes on my midnight caller - that never again would a routine life hold the same attraction for me again. Because as of three months ago, I'd been given a taste of the unimaginable, and I knew without a doubt that I would never fully recover.

Yes, the lone shadow and I had much in common, and the more I watched it, the more I imagined I could see myself reflected in it. What I had assumed to be the stretched shape of Porsche's dome-like roof now appeared to be a featureless face, while the widened bumpers now seemed to morph into a strong set of shoulders. The rest of the shadow seemed to blur towards the bottom, and I studied it closely as it flickered in and out of the forest, darting this way and that between the looming trees.

And then I froze, watching with utter shock as the too-dark shadow vanished behind a handful of tree trunks before reappearing again, completely blocking out the brush behind it.

Unable to fully register the sight before me, I did the only thing I could think to do.

I blinked. And blinked again. Then just once more.

But the image remained unchanged.

And it was then that I realized that I wasn't looking at a shadow at all.

I was being followed.

My heart lurched into my throat as the realization crashed through my consciousness like an atom bomb, erasing my motor functions and tinting my vision with a haze of utter shock. The figure was moving at inhuman speed, darting quickly through the forest as it stayed perfectly aligned with the Porsche's rapid pace. Its legs were nothing more than a flurry of motion as it stayed silently with us, and for a moment, I thought I saw its face turn towards mine. Awestruck, I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying hard not to hyperventilate as the reality of the situation washed over me. There was only _one_ person who could be following me at such unearthly speeds; only _one_ creature I could think of that could stay so boldly within sight while remaining utterly hidden in the surrounding darkness.

My caller had come for me.

Part of me - the part that had remained in a constant state of suspense for three months - shied away from the idea, refusing to believe that he had finally returned. But in a bizarre twist of rationality, it was my _logical_ side that kept my eyes glued to the shaded silhouette, all the while insisting that it was real. And the more I watched, the more I began to recognize him; the sharp angles of his profile, as well as the graceful yet powerful cut of his body. My heart spluttered frantically as I let my eyes sweep hungrily up and down his form, and within a moment, I knew it _had_ to be him. A flood of irrational joy surged through me while my stomach simultaneously plummeted to my feet, and I unthinkingly reached out toward the window, my fingers twitching with nervous longing.

"_Bella_!"

I jumped in my seat as my name suddenly pierced the air, then turned towards the voice, trying earnestly to hide my frantic expression.

"I _said_ that you look good tonight," Mike told me, for what was apparently the second time.

"Oh! Ah . . . th-thank you," I nodded weakly while shooting a furtive glance back towards the window.

Completely oblivious to my frazzled state, Mike immediately flashed me a face-splitting grin, then continued, "So what are you? A wench?"

My grimace went unnoticed as Alice huffed sharply from the front seat. "Of course not! Can't you tell? She's a _vampire_, for Chissakes!"

The word seemed to ring too loudly in my ears, and I winced as I peeked nervously out the window, noticing that my shadow appeared to have edged closer.

"Oh, right," Mike nodded, as though he had known it all along. "Sexy, Bella."

There was no mistaking it. No sooner had Mike spoken than my follower veered sharply to the right, and was now dashing alongside us, just a few feet away. Panicked that he would be discovered, I shook my head minutely towards the window, then began to raise my arms, intent on motioning him safely away.

But then he disappeared.

Without warning, the car lurched to the left, cutting off my view of the forest as we turned onto a a smooth, well-lit drive in the center of a wide clearing.

"We're here!" Alice trilled as light suddenly flooded the small cab.

Unsure whether to be relieved or heartbroken, I let my eyes bounce wildly around the cab, checking the windows for any sign of him. But as I chanced a glance over my shoulder, my eyes were met with nothing but the shrinking treeline.

My dark shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"_Finally_!" Mike exclaimed as we slowed to a stop behind a line of cars that were parked haphazardly across the pavement.

"Oh, and the drive took what? Five minutes?" Alice shot back as she killed the engine. The sound of seatbelts unfastening clicked sharply around me, and I mechanically followed suit as we all stepped out of the car.

Several yards ahead of us, a mansion lied in wait; its towering, white-washed frame nearly glowing against the surrounding shades of night. The entire house was illuminated with various decorations, ranging from the simple, white and orange twinkle lights that outlined the windows, to the elaborate, blinking bat fixtures and twisting cobwebs that adorned the sprawling patio. Gravestones dotted the perfectly manicured landscaping, and among them all, a life-size Grim Reaper was poised with scythe in hand. It was obvious that the Hale residence was dressed to the nines for the impending party - but as stunning as it was, I could see nothing but the trees that lined the expansive property as I immediately began searching for my follower.

_Is he still here_?

The question echoed mercilessly through my mind as I squinted through the light to study the surrounding darkness. But as my eyes continued to probe the night, I found no sign nor whisper of his presence. The forest, though far, appeared completely undisturbed, and not even the slightest hint of movement could be detected among the brush. Instantly, my chest constricted as my heart fell to my feet, and I crossed my arms tightly over my chest as I stared forlornly into the distance. Had I lost him before I'd even really seen him?

"You look nervous, Bella," Jasper chuckled as we shut the doors behind.

"Nah," I tried to play off my unease as I flashed him a light - albeit nervous - smile. "Just . . . excited," I lied, lamely.

Alice shot me a disbelieving look as she rounded the car and came to stand beside me. As if on cue, Jasper fell in to step with Mike, and both the boys immediately began to stride down the driveway, leaving Alice and me a short distance behind.

"Are you mad, Bells?" Alice murmured suddenly with a regretful expression on her face.

"What? No. Why?" I spluttered. My mind was still reeling from my near-encounter with my midnight caller, and the question caught me off guard as I turned to stare confusedly at her.

"It's just that you seem so tense. I didn't mean to bring Mike, I swear. He asked Jasper for a ride earlier today, and that was before he knew I was going to pick you up. I tried to find him a different ride, but once he figured out we were going to get _you_, well . . ." she trailed off, then sidled closer to me as we began to make our way towards the house.

I quickly shook my head at her. "No, Alice. I don't care," I assured her truthfully. "I mean, Mike is annoying and all, but I certainly don't blame _you_ for that." I tried to smile at her, but wasn't sure I succeeded as she quirked a distrustful eyebrow at me.

"I don't know . . . you seem awfully stressed out," she hedged, and I bit my tongue at my obvious transparency.

"Really, Alice. I'm fine." My half-hearted assurance met dead air, and I turned my head away from her, hoping to hide the lies that I knew were displayed plainly on my face.

"Okay, Bella," Alice answered quietly and, thankfully, let it drop.

As we followed the curving sidewalk, I kept my eyes glued to my surroundings, carefully studying the far-off trees as I mentally begged my follower to appear. Everything around me seemed to be unnaturally calm, my own footsteps echoing too loudly in the stillness, and I felt my hopes sinking lower with every passing moment. Nothing looked to be out of place beyond the wide clearing - not one leaf appeared to have been disturbed - and the utter serenity of it all was choking me.

As I walked, something dark caught my eye, and my breath lodged in my throat as I immediately turned towards it. Unfortunately, I quickly realized that it was only my own shadow that was splayed across the ground beside me, and I let out a dejected sigh as I glared balefully downward. With every step I took, I noticed my shadow moving as well, appearing to take on a life of its own as it stretched languidly from beneath me before leaping sporadically upward to coat the plastic gravestones that dotted the yard. It's motions seemed to taunt me as it continued to jump then fall away again, and I frowned deeply as I found myself wishing it were another shadow that was following me so closely.

Just then, a suspicion so potent that I was instantly nauseated stabbed through me, and I swallowed as I felt the color drain from my face. The sight of my shadow dancing across the yard was entirely too similar to the shadow I had seen weaving across the trees, and with a jolt of unwanted clarity, I realized how easily a simple shadow could be mistaken for something more. As if to prove the point, my shadow suddenly disappeared as I passed the stationary Grim Reaper, its' darkness melting into the statue's black robes before reappearing on the other side.

_No_.

It couldn't be the same. The shadow that had followed the car had been entirely different. I had watched it dart in and out between the trees - had _seen_ it draw closer to me of its own accord.

_Hadn't I_?

As uncertainty swelled in the pit of my stomach, my mind began warring with itself, completely unsure of what to believe. Had I really seen my midnight caller in the forest tonight? Or had it been my own hopeful imagination, playing tricks right before my eyes? As much as I wanted to believe that it had been him, I could feel my conviction melting steadily away, leaving me feeling more alone than I ever had before.

"Ready, ladies?" Jasper's voice jerked me out of my growing misery, and I looked up to see him and Mike waiting at the party's front door.

"Ready!" Alice called enthusiastically as we climbed the porch steps and came to stand behind them.

"Then let's get this party started!" Mike shouted, then pushed open the door.

I didn't even try to smile as I stepped forward, letting the spacious mansion swallow me whole.

Inside the Hale residence, White Zombie blasted from all directions while several free-standing lights cast multi-colored hues across an enormous, darkened room. Bodies were lined from wall to wall as the students of Forks High congregated to celebrate the Halloween Season, dressed in various disguises ranging from police officers to masked monsters, all ready to prowl the night. And among it all, a stunning, blond goddess was sailing towards us, eager to acknowledge our arrival.

"It's about time you assholes got here," the goddess in a provocative, white toga greeted us, and even I had to grin.

Rosalie Hale was known as the Golden Girl of Forks, and the name suited her perfectly. Born from money, bred with brains, and blessed with beauty, she was utter perfection from every angle. Most people took one look at her and deemed her as nothing but a haughty elitist, though the truth was that she was far from. Alice and I had known Rosalie since our playdates in the sandbox, and we knew first hand that Rosalie was genuine, loyal, and surprisingly mellow - which was almost shocking, considering her scrupulously poised exterior. But whether you knew her or not, there was one thing you could always be certain of: Rosalie Hale was never one to beat around the bush.

"Hey, don't blame us, Rose," Mike shrugged as we all stripped off our jackets. "Bella took _forever_." As he spoke, he stepped towards me and attempted to sling his arm over my shoulders, from which I deftly slid away.

Rosalie turned her appraising, blue eyes to me. "What's up, Bella?" she asked as she took me in, and I was certain she could see right through me.

"Nothing much," I answered lightly. "The place looks great."

Her expression flattened instantly, and I knew she didn't believe me - though I hadn't expected her to, anyway. Luckily, I watched as she glanced once more towards Newton, mistaking my edginess for irritation.

"Shut up, Newton," Rose all but commanded. "Beauty doesn't just _happen_. It's a _process_. It takes _time_. And it looks like it paid off, too." Once again, she cast her gaze upon me, then wrapped her arm around my waist. "You look hot as hell, Bella." With that, she grabbed Alice's arm and towed both of us deeper into the room, leaving the boys to their own devices as we disappeared into the crowd.

"What a douche," Rose snorted once we were out of earshot. "And _you_, Miss Bella, are wound tighter than a nun in a strip club. Did he hit on you?"

"N-"

"Oh my God, you should have seen him," Alice interjected before I could speak. "That was the second time he tried to put his arm around her shoulders tonight. Granted, he didn't actually _say_ anything this time, but he was eyeing her the entire way over here. Bella tried to pretend she didn't notice by staring out the window the entire trip!"

Wanting to protest but needing the cover, I offered a noncommital nod in hopes that their worries about my anxious state would finally be laid to rest.

"Like I said. Douche," Rose shook her head as she turned back towards me. "You need to relax. There's some free chairs over there," she gestured to a corner of the room where several chairs had been lined against the wall, though everyone knew they were available only by Hale invitation. "Go ahead and sit down for a minute - Alice and I will run interference if he tries to find you," she winked.

"Okay," I nodded, eager for a chance to try and sort out my thoughts.

"Oh, and one more thing," she added as she gave me a push towards the seating area. "You're dancing tonight!"

That stopped me in my tracks, and I twirled on my heels as I began to protest vehemently.

"What? I can't hear you!" Rose mocked as she took a few steps backward, then turned to vanish into the throng of party-goers with a giggling Alice trailing behind her.

Knowing I'd lost the battle before it had begun, I slumped my shoulders and headed toward the waiting chairs, immediately sinking into one. Although I had been seated not moments before in Alice's Porsche, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from me as I relaxed in the wooden chair, and I closed my eyes and sighed as I let my thoughts begin to wander.

As expected, my thoughts fled to the dark shadows of my mind - the shadows that were entirely too real to provide any comfort. A dark figure played teasingly before my mind's eye, and I felt myself shudder as I focused on the haunting memory. What had I seen this evening, I wondered? Had it been nothing more than an illusion? Nature's version of a slight-of-hand? Or had the shadow I had watched so intently been something more?

My mind wound itself in circles while I contemplated, and a short while later, I felt almost dizzy. My logic - abandoning its former convictions - seemed to scream that nothing had been stalking me in the woods, while my heart insisted there was something more at play. Back and forth my mind battled against itself, until the ever-present uncertainty finally surged forward, shrouding my entire reality with murky sketpticism. Had I seen him? Had I not? I longed to believe that my caller had been with me - that he had followed me here and was watching every move I made. But the impossibility of it all quickly caught up with me, and I soon realized that for as long as I had waited, not _once_ had I found any signs of his presence - save for an unsent text message and an entirely too-vivid memory. Myth and reality had blurred for good in my world, though I couldn't help but wonder if the lines that divided them were thinner than I had ever imagined.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

The request startled me as I opened my eyes and tilted my head forward to see Alice and Rose, expectant looks plastering their faces. I must have been 'resting' longer than I'd thought.

"Um . . ."

"Good."

With that, Rose wrapped her thin fingers around my wrist and jerked me out of my seat with surprising force.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I questioned as my friends immediately began to drag me into the crowd.

"I already told you," Rose replied hastily. "The dancing is just about to start, and you, my dear, are participating."

Before I could answer, the entire atmosphere shifted unexpectedly. As if on cue, the tinted lights began blinking frantically, creating a quick, steady strobe to accompany the suddenly amplified rock music that was now blaring through the room. Individual faces suddenly disappeared as only fragments of time became visible, and I found myself blinking rapidly as Rose weaved us expertly through the crowd, nestling us directly into the heart of the mass.

"I created this playlist myself. It's badass, right?" Rose nearly had to scream to be heard above the slamming bass and jarring guitar riffs. Alice and I both nodded - one of us more enthusiastically than the other - as Rose smiled brightly. "Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's get our asses moving!"

Without further hesitation, Rose and Alice immediately huddled closer and began grinding against me while nodding their heads harshly to the beat. The climate was contagious as the entire party dipped and swayed, their actions becoming nothing more than brief flickers of motion as the lights continued to strobe rapidly overhead. Desperate for the distraction, I closed my eyes and began to move, letting my frustrations and uncertainties drown in the deafening beat.

"Hell yeah!" Rose exclaimed as the first dance started to come to a close, causing its participants to break into applause.

"That was awesome, Bella! I've never seen you dance like that!" Alice cried as she brushed some of my hair away from my collar.

"Hey, I have my days," I joked, and both the girls grinned back at me.

"Fucking fantastic," Rose nodded as she grabbed Alice's hand. "Now don't move, Bella. We're gonna grab some drinks, but we'll be right back."

"Stay," Alice commanded playfully, and I nodded as they began to push their way through the crowd towards the kitchen. As soon as I lost sight of them, the last chords of the current song finally died off, giving way to a breathless moment of silence as the dancers anticipated the start of the next song. With the lights pulsing around me, I turned in all directions, surveying the broken scene around me as I prepared for the next dance.

Just then, two things happened, simultaneously.

The next song started, a deep, gravelly voice piercing through the air as electric guitars burst forth in accompaniment.

_Ka-boom, ka-koom(ah),_

_Ka-boom, ka-boom(ah)._

And at that exact second, _he_ appeared.

I saw him for the briefest of moments as the lights flashed just once above me, but it was enough. Every cell in my body surged with recognition, and I froze as I stared towards him, eyes wide as saucers.

His sculpted face was half hidden behind a bone-white Phantom mask which momentarily gleamed as the lights pulsed above us before disappearing again. My heart stopped cold as I lost sight of him for an instant before the lights strobed once more, revealing his looming frame, now a few steps closer to me. His suit was black as stormclouds while a silk cape swayed erratically behind him, and my hand flew to my throat as the room blinked back into darkness. With every flash of light, he drew closer to me, moving entirely too fast between the rhythmic bouts of blackness as the crowd seemed to subconsciously part ways for him.

_Ka-boom, ka-boom(ah),_

_Ka-boom, ka-boom(ah)._

Every second that passed brought him impossibly closer, and I stayed rooted in place, my disbelieving eyes glued to his approaching figure. In the next flash, I could see his wild bronze hair, and the next, the wide span of his shoulders. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was as if every ounce of oxygen had been sucked from the room, and my trembling hand tightened around my throat as I watched my midnight caller stalking ever closer to me. I could feel the power that emanated from him - could sense the danger that tainted the air around him growing more and more potent with every step he took - and I knew without a doubt that he was here for _me_. And as I continued to watch him fall upon me, his outline flickering beneath the strobing lights, I realized I had never wanted anything so fiercely in my entire life.

As if on cue, he reached me just as the first verse started, and I gasped as I looked up to see his masked face hovering only inches above mine. His black eyes were glinting darkly as the world continued to flicker around us, and his lips were curled into the same, wicked smirk I remembered so well. My lungs surged though I could draw no air, and I stared dumbfoundedly up at him as he took one, final step towards me. Just then, two cold hands materialized on my body - one coming to rest on my waist while the other engulfed my shaking hand - and I couldn't fight the shudder that his chilled touch coaxed from me, though I wouldn't have moved for anything in the world. With the same devastating strength that I had experienced just once before, he used his grip on my body to jerk me toward him, and our bodies collided just as he raised our entwined fingers high in the air.

Suddenly, I was flying - twirling through the room as my feet hovered above the floor. Immediately disconcerted, I whipped my head around, watching in confusion as the entire room seemed to spin around me, the strobing lights providing only broken snapshops of my rotating surroundings. People flashed before my eyes, moving much too fast before disappearing again, and I shook my head in utter confusion before turning my wide eyes back to my captors'. He was still smirking at me, his grin as menacing as it was beautiful, though I could see his hair fluttering slightly as the shoulder of his cape billowed rhythmically up and down. But it wasn't until I felt his knee brush against mine that I realized what was happening.

We were _dancing_.

_I won't do it with you, I'll do it to you._

_Don't say no, just say now._

The three-step cadence of our movements was suddenly crystal clear as my caller held me suspended against his chest, my toes barely brushing the floor as he maneuvered us flawlessly through the crowd. I could feel his body dipping ever so slightly as he waltzed me around and around, adding a century-old twist to the modern, gothic beat. My gasp of realization was audible, and his smirk deepened as I instantly pressed closer to him, lifting one hand to rest it on his shoulder. It was then that the weight of reality crashed over me, causing my heart to sore as a tremor of bliss tore its way from my head to my toes.

My caller had found me.

As the music blared and the lights continued to throb, I kept my eyes glued to his, mesmerized by the details of his face that I had missed for so long. Though half was covered by his Phantom mask, the other half was just as glorious as I remembered. The perfect line of his cheekbone made my fingers twitch with want to touch it, while his full lips seemed to taunt me with memories of their delicious taste. His shoulder was impossibly firm beneath my fingers, and I trembled against his granite physique as I remembered how every hard line of his body had felt against mine. The lights continued to flash mercilessly above us, and the costumes of our fellow dancers glinted beneath them, casting fleeting shadows across his smooth, white mask. The scene was utterly surreal as I felt myself being swept in steady circles between my caller's strong arms, and I felt as though I was caught in a rip-tide of bodies while he pulled me deeper and deeper beneath the surface. And I was far too willing to drown.

I wanted to do something - _say_ something as I stared up at his pale face, half-hidden from view. But as his eyes continued to burn intensely into mine, I found that I had no words. As though he could sense my inner struggle, he suddenly dipped his head, then brushed his icy lips slowly across my throat. My heart rate spiked as I felt the chill against my flesh, igniting a spark within me that was scalding hot in contrast.

_I'd like to love you but my heart is a sore,_

_I am, I am, I am so yours_.

After a few lingering moments, he lifted his face from my neck, and I swallowed audibly as our eyes met once more. The expression on his face was one of the very blackest kinds of amusement, and I felt the familiar heat of desire kindling within me as I let the raw power of his body surround mine. The months had been long since I had last seen him, and yet, I realized right then that nothing had changed. I belonged to him, somehow; I knew it just as surely as I had the first moment I saw him. And there was something in his deep, predatory stare that told me he knew it, too.

All too soon, I felt my caller's actions begin to slow, signaling that the song was coming to a close. I bit my lip in disappointment as I stared longingly into his eyes, mentally willing the next song to start quickly so that I could once again lose myself in the fluid motions of this lethal predator. Much to my disappointment, his steps gradually decreased until they were nothing but a slight sway, though his arms continued to hold me fixedly to his chest.

_And nothing in this world is for real,_

_Except you are, for me, and I am so yours._

Just as the final lyrics died out, he released me, then stepped away, leaving my body aching for his chill. Automatically, I began to move toward him, but stopped in my tracks as his pale hand captured mine once more. Without waiting for my reaction, he bent at the waist, bowing slightly to me as he pressed his icy lips against the back of my hand. His kiss was soft, though his expression was one of fiendish mischief as he kept his smoldering eyes glued to mine. Lost in his simmering gaze, I didn't have time to register his actions before the lights blinked off for the briefest of moments, obstructing my caller from view.

But with the next flash, all I could see was my own fingers, suspended in midair as the hand that had held them promptly disappeared.

_No_!

Quickly, I pulled my hand back as I snapped my head upward, scanning the crowd for my caller. The scene was disorienting as the lights pulsed relentlessly, providing only pieces of the whole, and I squinted as I let my eyes sweep the area he had just been in.

There was no sign of him.

With growing panic, I lurched forward, my feet carrying me unsteadily through the masses. A new song suddenly belted from the speakers, but the sound was nothing more than a muffled warble as the ring of hysteria flooded my ears. Around me, bodies began to grind once more, and I found myself pushing recklessly through them as I picked up speed, stumbling determinedly forward as I searched desperately for my caller.

With each passing moment, my search became more and more frantic. I couldn't have lost him already - I had only just found him. I could still feel the chill of his body on my skin - could smell his scent on my hands. Where could he have gone? The possibilities sent a jolt of dread tearing down my spine, and I gulped as I pushed onward, sinking deeper into the crowd.

"Bella!"

I didn't stop until I felt a hand grip my shoulder, forcing me to turn.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you going?" Alice asked as she stared confusedly at me. Too disconcerted to speak, I could only stare dumbly at her as I tried to hide my shaking hands. Her brows immediately furrowed in concern, but before she could question me, Jasper appeared behind her.

"Oh good, you found her," Jasper breathed in relief as Mike stepped to his side.

"We need to go, Bella," Alice explained as she grabbed my hand, then turned to leave.

"But we just got here!" I exclaimed with more enthusiasm than I had shown all night.

"I know," Jasper answered me as he clapped a hand on Alice's shoulder, then began to maneuver both of us through the crowd. "The rain came faster than we thought, and it's nasty out there. If we wait too long, the road home will be completely flooded."

"But, but -"

"Don't worry, Bella. Rose already knows," Alice assured me as she continued to drag me behind her. With growing dread, I tilted my head over my shoulder to cast a frantic glance across the dance floor. Was he still here? Was I _leaving_ him? The thought was unacceptable.

But right before I could plant my feet in a blatant act of rebellion, a thought occurred to me that made my shoulders slump as my will collapsed on itself. For three months, I had been unable to find him, though I had watched each and every shadow that had passed my way. Would it be any different if I was to stay, only to wander aimlessly around this deserted mansion? I knew in my heart that the answer was no - I was powerless to find the man I so desperately craved. And it was that thought that carried me desolately to the coat rack and through the front door.

Outside, the rain was falling in torrents, and my friends immediately took off in a job to the car. Mechanically, I followed suit, though I could barely feel the showering droplets through my thickening gloom. Lightning pierced the sky above us just moments before thunder rolled heavily in the distance, and my caravan picked up speed before skidding to a halt in front of the rain-drenched Porsche. With the storm hot on their heels, all three of my friends ducked into the haven of the car. I was the last to enter, taking a moment to survey the dripping scene. Finding nothing, I let myself fall into the dimly lit cab, then shut the door somberly behind me.

"Damn, it's seriously pouring out there," Mike commented as Alice started the Porsche, then began to maneuver carefully across the slick ground.

"I hope the road isn't already washed out," Jasper mumbled as he stared anxiously out the window. I mirrored his expression as I kept my eyes on the window, though the road was the last of my concerns.

"I'm just pissed we had to leave so early!" Alice shook her head.

"We're not the only ones," Mike pointed out, just as another group of party-goers emerged from the house to high-tail it to their cars.

As the conversation rattled on about the rain and ruined party, I kept quiet, opting instead to keep watch on the forest. The world was barely visible as the rain drops continued to fall furiously, punishing the ground as they struck everything in their path. It was only through the erratic shocks of lightning that I was able to make out anything at all - but even then, there was nothing to see. The trees were swaying violently, their leaves trembling and shaking beneath the threat, but no dark shadows disturbed their turmoil as the little, yellow car sped past.

It could have been minutes or hours later that my house suddenly appeared outside my window - either way, I was relieved to see it. I needed to be alone.

"Bye, Bella. Sorry we had to leave so early," Alice pouted as she gave a weak wave, obviously mistaking my sullen demeanor for disappointment.

"No problem," I managed to assure her with a feeble smile.

"Catch ya later, Bells," Mike called as I opened the door.

"Call me sometime! We should do something!" Mike added as I stepped out of the car into the sheeting rain. Thunder roared behind me, and I acted as though I didn't hear him as I shut the door, then waved before heading swiftly up the driveway.

The porch lights were still on - no doubt due to a worried Charlie - though I could barely see the dim illumination through the raging storm. Even so, I used the sparse light that was offered as I trudged up the front steps, then reached upward to grasp the hidden house key. The wooden eave felt damp and clammy against my fingers, and I shivered as I unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

Once the door was shut behind me, I slumped slightly against it as I took in my familiar surroundings. Not one light was left on inside the small house, but I welcomed the darkness as I let my eyes roam the room, pausing briefly on every window and doorway. I didn't let myself acknowledge what I was looking for as I searched the sleeping house, though I couldn't quite manage to stave off the disappointment that crept in my chest as I found everything in perfect order. Outside, the storm rolled on, and the entire house rattled and shook beneath the strain as another clap of thunder bellowed near by. I knew enough about storms to know that this one was right on top of us, and I forced myself to stand as I turned to lock the door securely behind me. Unable to help myself, I pushed up onto my tiptoes to steal a glance through the peephole. The rain looked to be falling faster now, the individual droplets appearing to be nothing more than a slight shimmer beneath the glow of the porch lights. But aside from the hurtling rain, the front porch was completely deserted, and I sighed heavily as I turned back around, shutting the lights off as I went.

As I paused to strip my boots from my legs, I closed my eyes as I finally let the weight of the evening crash down on me.

_I had seen him_.

Regardless of the way he had disappeared under impossible circumstances, I _knew_ I couldn't have imagined that dance - I simply wasn't that creative. I was still unsure about what I had seen on the way _to_ the party, but I found that detail to be nothing more than water under the bridge as I let my mind drift back to the way his arms had felt around me; to the depths of his onyx eyes. My midnight caller had found me; I was sure of it. What I _wasn't_ sure of, however, was what it _meant_. Over the course of the last three months, I had envisioned countless scenarios of our reunion - dreamed of endless ways in which he would find me and proceed to sweep me off my feet. And yet, every single one of those fantasies had ended in, at the very least, a repeat performance of our last rendezvous. Never once had I entertained the notion that he would appear and sweep me off my feet - only to set me back down again.

As another bout of thunder crashed outside, I shook my head and began to trudge up the stairs. I felt as though there was a war raging inside of me - as though my mind and my heart were locked in a battle 'til death, and I was being forced to stand idly by. Because while my mind insisted that I should feel reassured by his unexpected entrance, my heart wanted nothing more than to grieve for his untimely loss, and I couldn't for the life of me seem to reconcile the two.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped for a minute, letting myself acclimate to the sounds that were running rampant on the second floor. I could hear the storm churning much more clearly from up here as the rain pelted the roof in a steady drumming, the windows clattering with every gust of wind. The frame of the house was creaking and groaning violently, and above it all, the drums and symbols of thunder and lightning kept up their parade, adding to the total bedlam. Once my ears had adjusted, I moved forward, trying to block the commotion that seemed to be surrounding me. But as I passed by my parents' room, I realized that even Charlie's unearthly snoring was drowned out by the sounds of the storm, and I shook my head to myself as I approached my bedroom door.

Just as I had every day for the past three months, I paused for a moment with my hand on the door knob, listening intently for any whisper of movement. The action had become a routine, and I couldn't help but close my eyes for the briefest of moments, hoping against hope that I would hear him. Of course, the attempt proved futile due to the groaning house, and I rolled my eyes at myself as I determinedly twisted the door handle. Still, I couldn't help but hold my breath as I slowly pushed the door open, inch by careful inch.

_Nothing_.

My bed was made, my desk arranged neatly - not one thing had been touched in my absence. A customary bout of chagrin washed over me at seeing my bedroom so uninhabited, and I felt my shoulders slump as I turned to close the door behind me. Although I had refused to think the words until this moment, I had been hoping that maybe - just _maybe_ - my caller had fled the party in order to wait for me here. But as my eyes swept the empty room, any glimmer of hope abruptly distinguish itself, and I sighed despondently as I began to wander aimlessly through my room.

Directly ahead, my small bedroom window seemed to be the only thing in motion, offering a rectangular glimpse into the tumultuous outside world. Entranced, I stepped closer to it, watching as the tree branches shuddered and swayed while the rain splattered mercilessly against the glass. The scene was one of eerie destruction, and it mirrored my inner turmoil as I drew closer to it, mermerized by the chaos that only nature was capable of producing. Slowly, I moved closer to the window, keeping my fascinated eyes rooted to the falling sky.

Just then, light flooded my room as a sudden shock of lightning pierced the sky, illuminating a small, white object on my window sill. Confused, I stepped closer, squinting at the item as my room plunged back into darkness. It's surface appeared to be smooth, though the shape was oddly one-sided, and I kept my gaze rooted to it as I neared the dark window.

It wasn't until I was standing directly over it that that my eyes widened in recognition, and I gasped loudly as my hand flew to my mouth.

There, sitting on the window ledge, was the bone-white Phantom mask that had disguised the face of my caller, no more than an hour ago.

At that second, another bolt of lightning sliced the sky, causing the mask to glimmer slightly as my entire window flashed momentarily white. But the small mask quickly became the least of my concerns.

Because there, in the lit window, I saw my caller's reflection flicker before my eyes.

And he was standing right behind me.

Before I could take my next breath, his pale hands were on me, one circling my waist as the other slipped under my own to cover my mouth. With a harsh jerk, he pulled me towards him, forcing my back to collide with his chest. My heart was thundering in my ears, though it wasn't fear that set my body on fire as I registered the hardness of his body pressed behind mine. A low whimper escaped me, though the sound was muffled beneath his palm as he drew me tighter against him. A half second later, I felt the smoothness of his jaw brush past the side of my neck as the arm that was wound around my waist dragged upwards, coming to rest on the white neckline of my costume, directly between my breasts. Lightning lit my window once more, revealing a snapshot of his fingers fisting around the fabric while he smirked wickedly at our reflections, his pale face cradled against my neck. But no sooner had I registered the sight than it was gone again, and I closed my eyes as for one, breathless moment, I felt his fingers tighten around my neckline.

Faster than I would have thought possible, I felt my costume being torn from my chest as he ripped his hand downward, the fabric splitting beneath his fingers with unbelievable ease. He paused at my waist, leaving my bra-covered breasts and torso exposed, and I felt his cold breath caress my shoulder as he bent his head to admire his handiwork. The shock of cold air against my warm flesh brought reality crashing down on me, and I realized in that, after all these months, my caller had finally come to claim me.

The realization caused hot desire to knot low in my stomach, and I moaned deep and loud into the palm of his hand. It was then that another thought kicked through my consciousness, and I inhaled sharply through my nose as my caller's hand tightened slightly over my mouth.

My parents were right down the hall, asleep in their bedroom only feet away from mine. I would have to be quiet.

Immediately, I clamped my lips together beneath my dark lover's hand, and I felt his breath undulate slightly as the whisper of a laugh wafted across my ear. Sensing my understanding, the weight of his fingers lifted slightly from my lips as his other hand trailed back up my chest to sweep across my lace-covered breasts. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, but I struggled to remain silent as the fleeting touch caused wetness to pool between my thighs. Behind me, I heard my caller suck in a deep breath, and I shivered as I imagined the scent that he was enjoying. Without hesitation, I felt his fingers curl around the front of my bra just moments before the delicate straps snapped against my shoulders, and I sank my teeth into my lip as my nipples instantly hardened in the clammy, rain-soaked air.

Lightning flashed, revealing my half-naked reflection as black eyes smoldered behind me. Valiantly, I managed to bite back a moan as his palm swept back and forth across my heavy breasts, pausing only to tweak my pointed tips. Thunder rumbled around us, though the sound seemed to be accompanied by a low vibrato that shook through his chest, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I began to pant desperately through my nose. The want I had for this impossible creature was tangible, and it seemed to litter the air as I felt my inner thighs grow damp and slick with need.

In a motion faster than I could see, the rest of my costume was ripped from my body as his hands suddenly wrapped around my wrists. Instantly, he pushed my hands down to set them on the window sill, forcing me to bend at the waist as his body curved over mine. His palms stayed flat over mine as he kept my hands pinned to the ledge, and I trembled without fear as he turned to press his face against the side of my neck. As his lips touched my throat, I could feel one corner of his mouth twisted up in the very smirk I had dreamed about for so long. I could feel my blood pounding beneath his lips, but I made no motion to move as his tongue slipped out to lap at my tender flesh, sending a jolt of pleasure shooting through my veins.

"Yes."

The word escaped in a hiss, and and I felt him suck once on my neck before he pulled away to run his cold hands up my arms. His motions were uncharacteristically slow, the action a warning to stay quiet as his fingers drifted - not quite gently - up to my shoulders and down the curves of my sides. As soon as his hands met my panties, his fingertips dipped beneath the fabric as he pulled them downward, his erotic trail never losing speed. Before I knew it, my panties were pooled at my ankles, and I stepped out of them gratefully as my caller rose to bend his body once more over mine.

"Please," I breathed as lightning flashed beyond the window, offering me a glimpse of his pale face, alight with lust and danger.

His black eyes glinted mischievously in response, though he readily complied as two, chilled fingers swept across my waiting slit. Another moan clawed its way up my throat, though the sound was lost as thunder split the air in the distance, causing the house to rattle and shake around us. His fingers slid easily through my moistened lips, and I could feel my own heat coating his coolness - fire and ice, mixing in the most erotic of ways.

But as his fingers dipped inside of me, the fire seemed to only burn hotter, and I knew in an instant that I needed more.

Apparently, he did too.

After only one thrust of his nimble fingers, he pulled them out again, and I could barely make out the scratch of his zipper as a gust of wind shook the walls once more. Unable to stop myself, I turned my head to glance over my shoulder, desperate to see the man that hunted me.

Within the span of a second, my caller had shed his clothes, and was now standing naked and glorious directly behind me. Not one detail of his flawless figure had changed since I had last seen him, and I let out a shaky breath as my hungry eyes raked over his unnaturally gorgeous form. His chest was smooth and solid, every ridge of muscle impossibly defined as the planes of his pecs dipped and rippled into perfectly chiseled abs. His shoulders were wide, his biceps lean yet strong, and even his fingers seemed to exude unearthly power as they remained curled slightly at his sides. And there, between his hips, his solid length protruded proudly, standing thick and long and ready. But despite the beauty of his body, it was his face that caused my knees to begin to tremble as I lifted my eyes to his.

His expression was one of blatant hunger as his eyes burned black and eager into mine. His strong jaw was clenched tightly, though his lips were slightly parted, revealing a tantalizing sliver of pearly, white teeth. His gaze was that of a lethal hunter, sharp and calculating; and yet, I could feel no fear. Something inside of me delighted in being looked at this way, and I kept my wanton eyes on his, silently begging him to take me.

He wasted no time. After the split second that our eyes locked, he stepped closer to me, pressing the cold steel of his erection against my ass. My reaction was immediate as hot desire flooded from me, and I immediately turned my head forward again, arching my back in silent offering. At the same moment, his powerful hands gripped my waist, and I held my breath as I felt him rear back, his hands tightening around me ever so slightly.

At the exact second he entered me, lightning lit the sky, and I moaned as I watched his body heave towards mine. His length was thicker and fuller than I remembered, and my eyes rolled back as I felt him stretching me in the most delicious of ways. He didn't stop as he pulled back and thrust forward again, striking something hot inside of me, and I bit my lip harshly as I tried to keep my cries of pleasure at bay.

With his next pump, his stony hips slapped against mine, and I reveled in the power of his body as he sank deeper into me.

"God, yes," I whimpered, though the sound was masked by a sudden gust of wind, howling from outside.

With every thrust, he took me harder, until my body was lurching forward, causing the window to rattle loudly in its frame. But as the storm continued to rage on, the thumping of the glass only mingled with the rhythmic pelting of the rain, causing the sound of our motion to become nearly indistinguishable.

"Yes, please, _yes_," I began chanting, unable to stop myself as my pleasure grew with every pump. My caller's hands tightened in warning around my hips, but I felt his length kick deep inside of me, sending another hot stab of pleasure pulsing through me. He felt so good, so perfect inside of me, and every thrust he delivered was perfectly firm, driving me further and further towards the edge. As he worked himself relentlessly into me, I felt him lean over my body, his chest pressing against my back while his cool breath fluttered through my hair. His body was as cold and hard as diamonds, and his skin was just as unyielding, creating a delicious contrast against the softness of my hot flesh. Every motion he made seemed to ooze with otherwordly strength as he continued to drive himself forcefully into my depths, and I felt my stomach twist precariously as I drew nearer to my peak.

Just as my toes began to curl against the floor, I felt one hand disappear from my hip as he began to drill inside of me at a shocking speed. The pleasure was almost too much - but before I could cry out, I felt his long fingers materialize beneath my chin, then tighten around my jaw as he pulled my face over my shoulder. Surprised, my eyes flew open, and I gasped as I found myself staring into his scorching gaze, our faces only centimeters apart. His black eyes seemed impossibly bright as they smoldered wickedly at me; his breath sweet and cold as he held my face firmly in front of his.

And then, suddenly, his hard lips were on mine.

His kiss was fierce and nearly desperate as his mouth crashed against my own, his lips engulfing mine at a fast and frantic pace. Instantly, I melted into him, moaning as I began working my lips against his with all the passion that had consumed me for so long. His hips never stopped their furious motion as his mouth devoured mine, and his taste combined with his ardent thrusts caused every muscle in my body to tighten in preparation for my climax.

It was then that I felt his cold tongue slip past my lips to stroke my own, his body invading mine from every angle.

And it was then that my orgasm hit me, my body exploding into pieces of unadulterated bliss.

With a force I had never felt before, my inner muscles clenched and throbbed while white-hot sparks of pleasure danced through my veins. I knew I was moaning too loudly, though the sound was muffled by my caller's mouth as he continued to kiss me deeply, his tongue finding dominance over mine. Every cell in my body seemed to be alive with pleasure, and I rocked once more against him, drawing out my climax and whimpering from the heated sensation. As I moved, I felt my lover's body tremble powerfully beneath mine, and a low growl vibrated between my lips as I felt his erection begin to jerk wildly within me. His hand immediately dropped from my jaw to slam against the window sill, and I saw his fingers sink into the solid wood as he exploded inside of me, the spurts of his release deliciously cold against my hot, wet walls.

Neither of us moved for a few moments as thunder roared in the distance, the sound serving as an echo to our actions as we came down from the high. I could have stayed that way forever, with my caller's hard body bent over mine - so it seemed far too soon when I felt him slip out of me as his hands flew to my hips once more. Moving as though I weighed nothing, he picked me up and turned me to face him, and I lifted my eyes to his as he stared intensely down at me. Hunger was still displayed plainly on his face, yet the expression was subdued as he smirked faintly at me, his eyes searching mine. Unable to hold back my questions, I opened my mouth, intent on finally speaking to my beautiful intruder.

But at that very moment, I was interrupted by the sound of my phone, chiming from across the room.

It all happened very quickly then.

Surprised, I jumped and turned towards the unexpected sound, breaking the connection of our gaze. Of course, it took only half a second for me to realize I hadn't the slightest interest in who had called, and I smiled lightly as I turned back at him - only to find him fully dressed, positioned directly in front of my now-open window.

"_No_!" I cried as I immediately flew towards him, my naked body stumbling as I kept my wanting arms outstretched. His eyes flashed for the briefest of moments, but before I could reach him, he pursed his lips and jumped through the window, disappearing from sight.

"No! _Please_!" I wailed as I ran to the window to peer over the ledge. "Please! I don't even know your name!"

Two stories beneath me, I saw him standing amidst the rain, his outline still and silent beneath the swaying trees. He was looking up at me, his expression blank yet probing, and I reached desperately out to him as another quiet plea escaped my lips.

"Please," I whispered, unwilling to lose him again without even a hint of his identity.

Suddenly, his lips twisted up in a devious smirk, and I saw him lift one finger to press it against the tree trunk beside him. Up and down his finger moved, so fast it appeared to be fluttering against the wood. With morbid curiosity, I watched as his hand dropped back to his side, and he looked up at me once more, a satisfied smile still playing at his lips. But before I could breathe another word, he bowed at the waist as he kept his eyes locked on mine - just as he had after our midnight dance. And then, with a taunting wink, he turned away from me, disappearing into the stormy night.

Panicked, I abruptly spun on my heels, then dashed across my room, grabbing my robe along the way. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think as I wrapped the robe around my body and threw open my door, then took off at a run down the creaking hallway. Raising onto my tiptoes as I passed my parents' bedroom, I prayed they wouldn't hear me as I moved as quickly yet quietly as I could manage. Charlie's snores remained uninterrupted as I approached the top of the stairs, and I dashed down them just as thunder roared somewhere in the distance.

My hands were shaking as I reached the front door, but I refused to slow my actions as I pushed it open wildly, only pausing to shut the door as softly as possible behind me. As soon as I heard the click of the door handle, I took off again, running at full-speed through the pouring rain as I flew down the porch steps and rounded the house. Within a matter of moments, my hair was soaked through, my robe sopping against my skin - and yet, I barely noticed the chill as I cleared the corner of the house, bringing the tree into view.

I picked up speed as I neared the tree, sprinting recklessly towards it as its branches trembled in the howling wind. As soon as I reached it, I spun on my heels, my feet sliding through the wet grass as I turned to face the side that my caller had touched mere moments ago.

At that exact moment, lightning sparked above me, and I gasped as my eyes locked on the illuminated message that my caller had left me.

There, carved into the side of the tree trunk, one word had been written as elegantly as if it had been pen on paper. I stared at it for a moment as the rain continued to beat upon me, then turned towards the forest, the single word rolling off my tongue like a prayer.

"_Edward_."


	24. Faerie Wings and Bitch Boots

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: theladyingrey42**

**Pairing E x B**

**Faerie Wings and Bitch Boots by theladyingrey42**

A/N: Hope you enjoy this. It's a little different from my usual fare. But it still had almost as many utterances of the word "fuck."

Thanks to antiaol for her beta-ing awesomeness.

I don't own Twilight. I do own a pair of bitch boots and some faerie wings, though.

------

_**October 24, 2009**_

"C'mon, baaaaaby, I can make you fly." Fucking Batman's tongue was in my goddamned ear and I was about to gag.

"Fuck off, Bruce Wayne," I spat, pushing the fake plastic muscles of his suit away. It pushed him all the way off his balance and he was on the floor, cape splayed out around him and I was stalking away before he could right himself. "Fucking disgusting," I hissed, using one of the ridiculous grey-black streamer things hanging off of my sleeve to dry my ear.

I was going to kill Alice.

I was seeing red, stalking down the hall, bodies everywhere, half of them groping themselves or each other and I couldn't take another lame joke about banging the grey faerie or I was going to crack.

One of my wings snagged on the banister as I turned the corner and I swore, backtracking up another stair to try to pull it loose and stalking a little further. Alice finally came into view, her crown of black doom hitched under a long blond wig while she put her hand down the Mad Hatter's pants. I grabbed her body and turned her around, breaking her embrace and startling her.

"I'll be outside," I hissed, releasing her before she even got her bearings.

I stalked the rest of the way down the hall and pushed a couple of clowns out of the way, pulling the door open and slamming it behind me.

"Fuck," I said to no one in particular.

The relative quiet of the nighttime air was shocking, only little strains of voices and an underpinning of bass seeping out from the apartment behind me. Of course it was also pretty fucking cold in comparison and I was pissed that I hadn't brought a hoodie. Not that I could have put one on over the wings, of course. And it wasn't as if I couldn't just run home quick to get one. But still.

I danced down the two steps, relieved just to be anywhere except inside there, slumping down on the next-to-last stair and wincing at the cold of the concrete on my ass through the thin skirt. I leaned over to rest my head on the banister but my goddamned wing got in the way. I wrestled with it, pushing the wire skeleton and shaping it with my hand to tuck it up and under a bit so I could at least sulk properly.

I pulled a cigarette out of the little bag I'd slung around my shoulder, lighting it and taking a long deep drag.

I hated parties.

And I hated Alice Brandon. Or at least I did now. She thought she was so cute, dressing as Alice from Alice in Wonderland and putting Jasper into that ridiculous Mad Hatter getup just so they could mack on each other exactly the same way they always did. But with stupid clothes.

I looked down at my own costume and swore under my breath again. Alice really was something. I was sitting out here alone in the cold in a grey top with the sleeves shredded into little strips, swirling around me in the fuck-cold Seattle air, a gathered neckline that practically left my tits falling out, a skirt that barely covered my ass and bitch boots. Oh yeah, and wings. Fucking faerie wings. Big grey faerie wings. With purple streaks and sparkles.

Fucking Alice.

And who the fuck threw a Halloween party a full week before the blessed day anyway?

I was sitting there, alone and smoking and fuming and wondering when I would have to go back in or if I could just go home, when I saw it.

Out of the corner of my eye, a dark figure was creeping around the corner of the next block of townhouses, all shadow and glower. I watched, looking around to make sure no one else was around, as the shadow resolved itself into the shape of a man.

A man who, fortunately, didn't seem to hear the low whistle that escaped my purple lips or the appreciative click of my tongue ring on my teeth.

Because the shape of the man was H-O-T.

As he walked half in and out of shadow I made out his thin frame, dark jeans and combat boots and a green canvas army jacket. The jacket was open in the front and he was wearing a band T-shirt from the early nineties, so threadbare I could see the lines of muscle beneath it. Above it was a jaw so sharp you could cut glass on it and it made my lady-parts quiver just looking at it.

Just then he stepped momentarily into the light and I saw the planes of his cheeks and dark green eyes and a mop of red-bronze sex hair and my ovaries practically jumped out of my skin.

Holymotheroffuck.

And then his badass combat boots came squarely down on a jack-o-lantern, orange pulp squishing out on browning grass and black leather. And then another. The whole row of pumpkins was smashed under his fucking boots as he glowered, staring down at the mess one last time in sick satisfaction before retreating back into the black.

If I hadn't been pissed before, what with fucking Batman in my ear and Alice Brandon and the Mad Hatter, now I sure as hell was. I knew the kids that lived in that house. Seth and Leah were goddamned adorable and they'd been so damn proud of themselves making those pumpkins and this gorgeous-as-fuck asshole was dick enough to destroy it all.

He was still going, creeping along the line of townhouses to the next porch, darting out into the light again and I saw him about to kick at another poor innocent pumpkin and I was incensed.

"Hey! Asshole!" I called out before really thinking about it. He started and looked up at me and I just about drowned in those ovary-tickling eyes, wanting to lick his stubble.

He had a total deer-in-the-headlights thing going on, his jaw slack and oh so delicious and his red mouth all agape. I threw my cigarette down, crushing it under my ridonculous boot as I stood up, throwing myself across the street toward him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked, coming close to him, leaning myself against the opposite railing from the one his hand was perched on.

He looked like he wanted to run, unbelievably uncomfortable, tension just pouring off of him. "Are you mute, asshole?" I asked, kind of getting in his face as in my peripheral vision I saw his hand twitch.

I shouldn't have looked down. I really shouldn't have. But fuck. Even his goddamned hands were sexy, all long and white and I could imagine all the things they could do me if I could just get them under this stupid skirt. And I was staring unabashedly and by the time I spent that much time staring at his hands, resting at waist level, I figured I might as well stare at his crotch, too.

_Well helllooo, friend._ He was sporting a tent and I couldn't figure out if he was so sick he got off on pumpkin entrails or what. But then I followed his eyes up to where they didn't quite meet mine.

I reached out a hand to that stupid sexy jaw of his and jammed it up. "Hey. Eyes are up here."

He jerked up, our eyes meeting for the first time and I was damn glad I was leaning onto that railing because otherwise I might have gone right over.

We glared at each other for a long couple of minutes and I somehow managed to not accidentally lean over and lick his neck, remembering just barely in time that I was seriously pissed off at him.

I broke eye contact for just a second, distracted by a noise from the party across the way, and he finally spoke, all venom and scowl.

"What the fuck do you care about some kid's jack-o'-lantern?"

Fuck. Even his voice was hot.

"Well, _somebody_ put a lot of time into that, you know," I fumed, all righteous anger, trying to cover the protests of my ovaries that were still rooting for me to lick him. "Not to mention the adorable kids next door that I know for a fact are going to have their little hearts crushed tomorrow when they come out and see that some asshole smashed their pumpkins."

He laughed. Seriously laughed, his head going backwards and everything. "And why the hell should I care?"

"Anybody with human decency would care."

"Well thank goodness that excludes us, right, Swan?"

I still wanted to lick him. But instead I slapped him. "Fuck you, Cullen," I swore, taking advantage of his shock to grab _my_ fucking jack-o'-lantern from beneath his stupid fuck-hot combat boot and turn the key in the door, stomping into my apartment. Only as I slammed the door in his cocky asshole face my wing got caught in it. So I had to open it a crack to get myself out, hearing his laughter - laughing at _me_ - pouring in through the gap before I spun around and spat at him and slammed it closed on his stupid sexy face again.

I put the pumpkin down on the foyer table and snapped on a couple lights before sinking down to the floor, my wings probably scratching the wall to hell, not that I cared.

It was official. Halloween was the worst fucking holiday in the world.

---

Edward motherfucking Cullen.

Everybody knew Edward Cullen. Or knew of him. At least enough to know that he was a notorious asshole and the worst kind of fucking pig and someone to stay clear of.

From my perch on the stoop of my little apartment, lit cigarette in hand, I'd watched him make his way around our little neighborhood for a little over a year. Like me, I knew he was a student at UW. I knew that he lived in the next set of units over and that he came home at all hours of the night and that he didn't always come home alone. That he slammed his car door and left cigarettes all over his porch and that at night when he couldn't sleep he'd walk in circles through the neighborhood over and over and over, badass combat boots thudding hard, not giving a shit that everyone else was trying to sleep.

If you'd asked me though, I would have told you that he didn't even know my name.

We'd never really met, never even talked until the fucking asshole decided to smash pumpkins on my block. The only interactions we'd had had been in a freshman biology lab that we'd both had to take to fill a stupid general education requirement. The minute he'd stalked into the room, all hot hair and attitude and nicotine, all the heads in the room had turned to him, and you could just tell from the smug-ass look on his face that he loved it. My partner had turned to me, whispering low - but not so low that he couldn't hear it - who he was and what he was known for.

I'd laughed, fucking snorting ginger ale on the lab table and earning one hell of a look from the pimply-faced 22-year-old virgin of a TA because apparently you're not supposed to eat or drink in a biology lab what with all the dead frogs and ebola and shit running around those tables that nobody ever probably cleaned.

"And why the fuck should I care who he fucked?" I'd asked, again too fucking loud and our eyes had connected and I'd thought he could see right through me. It'd been completely unsettling, making me pull my black hoodie up over my head and hide behind my hair, panting and uncomfortable and feeling naked beneath my clothes.

We'd never talked directly. But somehow he'd figured out my name.

I spent the rest of the night of Alice's party fuming in my apartment, clutching my jack o' lantern and trying to figure out a) how I was going to explain this shit to Leah and Seth and b) how I was going to kill fucking Edward Cullen.

---

_**October 28, 2009**_

I was out on my stoop smoking another goddamned cigarette, watching the stars go by and freezing my ass off. It was nights like this that made me want to stop smoking. I didn't give a shit about the cancer or anything because all the best writers died of it eventually anyway. That or suicide. But hypothermia? Now that would be a shitty-ass way to go.

I was out there smoking and avoiding Alice because I was still pretty fucking peeved at her over the whole mess of a sketchy Halloween party she'd thrown, and avoiding another godawful term paper on Flannery O'Connor. Frigid bitch.

Though good old Aunty Flan was right about one thing. A good man was hard to find.

At least the cold didn't affect my lady parts or my ovaries. They were already frozen. Cryogenic suspension and shit, waiting to be thawed someday if and when they ever had a chance of getting used again.

I was lighting my last smoke, wondering to myself if said cryogenically frozen lady parts could actually be reanimated after so many months of disuse when the familiar thud of army boots started pounding toward me on the sidewalk, and I froze. The cigarette was already lit and I seriously didn't feel like going out to buy more, so damn it all if I was going to let it go to waste. Even if I didn't want to see that smug too-sexy-for-its-own-good face.

He almost walked by me, stomping across the sidewalk on the other side of the street, looking angry at something and eager to take it out on some poor unsuspecting vegetable, and the bile was rising in my throat. But for some reason he looked up at the last minute, zeroing in on my eyes without hesitation and freezing, his boot midstride and his smoke just an inch from his mouth.

I stared, kinda lost in the distant green and feeling my lady parts quiver, realizing cryogenics had never really been my problem anyway because they were fucking on fire just staring at him even from all the way across the street. I squirmed, uncomfortable in my jeans and uncomfortable in his stare and finally lowered my cigarette and darted my eyes to the ground. When I looked up he was still there, albeit no longer frozen, coolly smoking and watching me and looking like an advertisement for every single god damned thing he wore. I cleared my throat and kept my eye on him, twitching when my cigarette burned down to the stub and the fire started nipping at my fingers.

Well, fuck.

I ground the butt out and looked up at him, deciding this whole staring nonsense was fucking creepy.

"Hey asshole, you got another smoke?" I called, not caring who could hear.

His mouth twitched and I flooded my Hello Kitty panties again wondering why the hell he had to be such an asshole trapped in the body of a sex god and wondering if I could ignore the asshole part long enough to introduce him to my ovaries.

He cleared his throat and took another long drag before looking both ways and crossing the street. He stood right in front of me and I was eye level with his crotch as he poked in his jacket pocket and pulled out his Marlboros. He fiddled with the foil, long fuck-me fingers all nimble and shit with the packaging, and held it out to me. I looked up into his eyes and found them half-sneering and half-amused, looking down at me. I grabbed a single white-filtered stick from the pack and lit it, never breaking eye contact, pulling long and hard at the smoke before mouthing, "Thanks."

"Whatever," he grunted and threw himself against the opposite side of the railing, leaning hard and still looking at me.

"I didn't know those were kids' fucking jack o' lanterns," he grumbled, exhaling smoke into the sky above his head.

"Well, they were," I retorted, not sure if that was exactly an apology or what. "There are families that live here you know, not that you care with all your door-slamming and your harem that you keep bringing around here." I blew smoke away from him, looking over my shoulder as I did it just to break the squirming feeling in our stare.

Seth and Leah _had_ been pretty upset, but apparently their mom had been able to make up some kind of story before I even got there the next morning. Something about raccoons or some shit, and now Seth liked to look out the window with his toy gun waiting to shoot pumpkin-eating wildlife with nerf darts.

And it was actually kind of cute. Especially since he and his sister forgot why they even hated raccoons about fifteen minutes later and just got into the game of wanting to shoot them.

"Yeah, well I guess I fucking knew that but it never really occurred to me I guess."

"That happens when you're a self-centered asshole," I agreed, not sure why he got such a rise out of me with every god damned thing he said.

I stared down at my Doc Martens, huddling a little tighter into the long-sleeved Nine Inch Nails shirt I was wearing and toying with my tongue ring, trying to pretend that I was badass enough to actually be sitting out here arguing with the hottest, most notorious asshole in Seattle. And deciding that no, I probably wasn't, but that it was kinda too late to worry about that now.

To my surprise he chuckled and half-nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does."

He slid down the railing, sitting down on the same step as I was and bending his knees to rest one big black boot on the step beside me and one on the ground below, basically spreading his legs for me and I felt my nipples getting even harder than they were from just the stupid cold.

He was staring at me again. "But none of that explains why the fuck you cared, Swan. You stomp around this place smoking and cursing almost as much as I do. And yet you've got a fucking jack o' lantern and you've adopted the neighbor kids? Doesn't seem like your MO."

The look in his deep green eyes was so intense and so deep, like he was trying to read my thoughts and coming up empty and feeling frustrated at the fact that he wasn't a superhero. That he was just like everyone else. Except more of an asshole.

I inhaled long and hard from my cigarette and blew it all straight in his face, but he didn't even twitch. "Has it never, in your however many years, Cullen, ever occurred to you to give a shit about someone else?"

"Not really," he replied flippantly, but there was something in those amazing lady-part-quivering eyes that gave the lie to it.

I shrugged, deciding I didn't need to argue with him if he wanted to be a liar on top of being an ass. "Alright, then how about this? Have you ever considered that doing something that makes someone else happy makes you happy, too?"

He ground out his cigarette and leaned in closer, fuck-hot eyes just inches from my face and his chest pressed hard against his leg. I could actually smell him from this distance and my eyes rolled up in my head because all the blood in my body was busy between my legs making fucking Lake Victoria down there.

"No," he whispered, hard and husky, so close I'd barely have to lean in this time to lick his jaw.

"Then what makes you happy?" I asked, the words coming out more broken and nervous than I expected, still wanting to ooze confidence instead of uncontrollable arousal as he turned me to mush.

He leaned in even closer, his leg dropping down to the stair and I was so fucking sure he was going to kiss me and that we were going to have mad crazy screaming cussing sex right there on that stoop to make fucked up babies whose first words would be shit.

I felt his breath on my ear and stopped breathing.

"So far?" he asked, not really making sense as a question to my lust- and hate-addled brain. I turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue as his eyes fucked me up and down, going from the bar in my ear to my tongue to my tits and down to my hips and Docs.

I heard his voice again close to my ear as he leaned in further and my eyes closed, "Fuck-hot faerie wings and bitch boots. That's what makes me happy." I let my breath out all at once, scarcely even aware that I had been holding it. But when I opened my eyes he'd stood up, still leering at me, and I couldn't tell if he'd been making fun of me and Alice's stupid fucking costume or what.

"Asshole," I muttered again, finishing the cigarette and standing up and heading to my door.

"Hey, Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said, turning.

"I think you need these more than I do." He held out the pack of cigarettes and flicked them across the space between us. My hands jumped out, a reflex to catch them, but I failed. The little rectangular package hit me square in the chest before slipping through my stupid clumsy arms.

I bent to grab them, a furious blush on my face, embarrassment everywhere.

Just as I was about to turn back to him and thank him, he teased, "Nice catch."

And in what was starting to seem like a pattern - a really really obnoxious pattern - I turned and slammed the door in his face to the sound of him laughing.

---

**October 30, 2009**

I didn't see him the next two nights, although now that I was looking for him, all my arousal and ire pressed up around me and keeping me from seeing straight, I was spending an ungodly amount of time on my stoop either smoking or pretending to.

But nothing.

Until about 11:45 on the night before Halloween, when I heard the tell-tale car door slam and the thud of boots.

I didn't even breathe, perched over my laptop with the lights out in bed.

Because right beside the boots I heard heels. Stilettos in all likelihood. And I stared at my fugly pile of bitch boots and Chucks in a corner of my room and let one little tear of frustration roll down my face.

---

**October 31, 2009**

But then at about 12:05 I heard the stilettos again. And not the boots.

My heart thudded hard in my chest as the quiet in our little neighborhood was cut by a shrill voice, screaming, "Fuck you, Edward Cullen. If you didn't want to fuck me you should have just said so and let me go home with someone with a functioning dick."

"Shut the fuck up," the voice I'd been thinking about burned.

I waited about two minutes, until the clatter of heels had faded off toward the main drag before checking my hair in the mirror - hopeless as always - shoving on some Chucks that went perfectly with my pink flannel skull-and-cross-bones pajamas, and heading out for a smoke on the stoop.

There was only one light on that I could see down the length of the entire block. And just below it stood the sex-god himself who had apparently decided he didn't want to have sex tonight. Not that I was offering or anything. I flicked on my own light without thinking, realizing too late that it was going to be pretty fucking obvious.

Standing there just under the naked bulb I lit my cigarette and matched his posture, shoulders down and brow set low, flicking my hair out of my face and meeting his surprised stare.

It was hard to see, considering that we were almost a full block away from each other, standing on opposite sides of the street. But I _felt_ our eyes meet. And shivered.

I'd almost finished my cigarette by the time he finally looked away, throwing a burning ember down in the damp night air and squishing it under his feet. I felt the connection between us severed physically when the light on his porch went out, the slamming of a door ringing out in the semi-distance.

The smoke burned in my lungs and I cursed as I saw the bright orange glow of my cigarette all the way up at the filter end again. I bent down to put it out, leaving a circle of blackened ash. I took the butt inside to throw it away, flipping off the light.

And pulling my door closed with a quiet click.

---

Pathetic. I was completely and totally pathetic, wiping orange sugar off my boob and trailing the tatters of my sleeves over even more of it.

I cursed and spat and put the next cookie down.

Holiday cookies. What idiot hair-brained scheme would I think of next?

I was standing in my tiny-as-fuck kitchen, again in goddamned faerie wings and bitch boots, spreading icing on fucking pumpkin-shaped sugar cookies at eight o'clock at night on a Saturday night that just happened to be Halloween.

Pathetic.

I iced the last stupid cookie and even though I knew it was stupid, I packed them up. Two dozen for Alice and Jasper. Two dozen for Seth and Leah. One dozen for a stupid metal plate with a fucking vampire on it, mouthing _"I vant to drink your blood,"_ soon to be meticulously draped in Saran wrap and walked across the street and down the block.

I tugged the Saran wrap on and cursed, flinging my door open and, still knowing it was the most pathetic, stupid, ridiculous idea ever, stalked across the street.

He probably wasn't even home. Wasn't this the busiest party night of the year in a college town? The perfect excuse to dress like a slutty nurse and drag home the closest warm body you could find? Or in his case to club some slutty nurse over the head with his fuck-hot hands and have his way with her in the back of a Volvo?

_But the lights were on…_

I wavered in front of his door, seriously considering just putting the plate down, ringing the doorbell and running. Or throwing the plate through the window.

But instead I sucked my lip between my teeth, steeled my heart and knocked.

And waited.

And waited.

I was standing there, ridiculous wings and boots and fucking goose bumps and my nipples standing out like rocks from the fucking cold, frosting stains in harsh contrast against the grey, waiting for the biggest asshole in Seattle to answer his door because I wanted to give him cookies. And maybe a quick blow-job on the stoop. Fucking pathetic. I sniveled in self-pity, rubbed my freezing nose with my elbow and turned to go when I heard the door creak open.

And there he was.

Edward Cullen stood in his doorway, an angry scowl already all over his face. He was wearing nothing but a ratty t-shirt and jeans, both of which appeared to be smeared with something disgusting, gripping a spoon and still managing to look like a model in a glossy ad. Albeit this time one for laundry detergent.

He took me in just as hungrily as I did him, his eyes raking up and down from my mousy brown hair all coiled up with a couple goofy grey chopstick things to the platform soles of my boots. His eyes lingered long just above my midsection, his bushy brows raised at the sight of wing and boob. The angry scowl faded into an awkward grin, and it was the first time I'd seen him disarmed. I watched in morbid fascination as the hand not attached to the giant spoon ran through his crazy bronze hair, big fistfuls of it slipping up between his long white fingers before falling in panty-dropping twists around his face.

My cheeks burned, realizing I was really here and that I was going to have to talk to the pumpkin-smashing fucker. The almost irrepressible need to lick his jaw came up over me again as he flexed it, looking at me quizzically.

"I was baking," I stammered. "For Alice and the kids next door. And I had extra." God I was such an idiot. "Cookies."

"I can tell that much, Swan," he teased, leaning against his doorway and folding his arms so I could see his biceps flex, tight strands of muscle on his wiry frame. I watched the tendons and sinews move, imagining what they'd look like holding his panting body above me and I tried not to moan from the image alone.

I rolled my eyes at my own idiocy, remembering that lusting after an asshole was a waste of time that had never served me well in the past and most likely wouldn't start being a good idea now. "Here," I groaned, complete mortification overwhelming me, as I stiffly held the plate out toward him. He eyed it suspiciously and then raised his gaze to me, awakening a twitching need to walk my stupid shivering faerie ass home before I froze to death or assaulted the asshole and fucked him in a pile of cookie crumbs on his porch.

He quirked one eyebrow up in surprise and flashed a genuinely amused grin at me. "For me? Seriously?"

"Don't make this more embarrassing than it is. If you don't like them, just pitch them and keep the stupid plate. I promise they're not poisoned. I just thought you might - "

He interrupted me, his arm reaching out and steadying my shaky grip on the plate as he took it from me. And then to my surprise he actually said, "Thank you."

I shifted my eyes down, "Yeah, well it was no big deal. I was making them anyway."

We stared at each other awkwardly for a minute, my nerves steeled as I fought back the impulse to run. Instead, I kept myself stubbornly planted there, resolving to keep my chickenshit ass on his porch until he went inside, refusing to be chased away.

But then he surprised the shit out of me, pulling up the saran wrap and grabbing a cookie before turning to walk into his apartment, nodding his head toward the inside and asking, "So you wanna come in or what?"

I gulped. Did I?

"Yeah, sure," I grumbled, acting like it was no big deal that I was taking the first irreversible step toward either slugging him or becoming yet another notch on his probably already structurally-unsound headboard.

I walked inside tentatively, still trying to look bold but probably failing pretty miserably. He held the door open for me and I had to step within an inch of his body, smelling his skin, drenched in smoke and sex and something weirdly … fruity? Vegetal?

_Pumpkin-y?_

My eyes darted to his bare feet, relieved not to find orange-stained boots. The big black 14-eyelet fuckers were actually sitting on the rug in the entryway and I snuck a suspicious glance at them, but didn't see any obvious pumpkin stains there either. Huh. Weird.

I paused awkwardly just beyond the threshold, hearing the click of the door behind me and his inexplicably strained breathing. A brush of something at my back shocked me and I jumped, realizing a little too late that I was blocking the entire entryway, and that he was just nudging me out of the way.

Embarrassed again, I stepped forward and into his space, taking it in warily as a bubbling feeling of being trapped and liking it hissed in my throat. My eyes moved all around the space, finding it surprisingly… normal. Cheap microfiber couches, neutral walls and carpet, a coffee table covered in books.

But not just textbooks, I realized. Real books, and most of them well broken in. My eyes widened a little as I took in some of my favorites, Bronte and Austen and Shakespeare, as well as little nuggets of thinly veiled masculinity - Hemingway and Salinger. I took in an acoustic guitar and gaped even a little more when I saw that the entire far wall was taken up by an upright piano.

"Do you play?" I asked, staring at the instrument.

"Yeah," he laughed, "you could say that. I am a fucking composition major, you know."

No, actually I didn't know. And somehow I had never really thought to find out. Of course he was a student and an upper classman at that. Of course he had a major, but I'd never seen past the gruff to wonder about the mind behind the bedroom eyes and sex hair.

"Oh," I muttered, and continued my visual assault of his place. Leaving me to it, he walked past me, the hairs on my neck standing up again as he came within inches of my skin to walk past me, setting the rest of the plate of cookies down on the coffee table before taking a bite of the one in his hand.

"Holy shit, Swan," he swore, crumbs spewing everywhere and settling on his full red lips. "These are fucking fantastic." He devoured the rest of it greedily, chewing and biting as he walked through another doorway and into what appeared to be his kitchen.

And that's when I stopped for real, taking in the scene on the little rectangular table in the corner of the kitchen with a gasp.

It was a massacre. And absolute horror-show of guts spewing from a torn whole, rent flesh and lacerations and a blade impaled beside a gruesome visage twisted in pain.

"Fuck me, Cullen," I whispered, drawn to the disaster before me even as I was repulsed.

"Are you asking, Swan?" he chuckled sexily behind me.

"What the fuck were you doing here?" I demanded, whirling around hard and fast, pivoting on the toes of my goddamn boots and inadvertently smacking him in the face with a wing.

"Ow!" he growled, rubbing his cheek as I stepped into him so close I could feel him breathe.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded, jerking my head toward the scene behind me.

"What the fuck does it look like?" His voice was husky, surprisingly deep as he stared at me evenly, mere inches between our faces as I struggled to keep my hands off of him, whether to strangle him or kiss him I couldn't tell.

I didn't answer, just staring at him and panting, electricity crackling between our bodies in waves of anger and want.

"And what the fuck may I ask are _you_ doing?" he turned my question on me, leaning impossibly closer until there was just a thin skin of air between our foreheads, his body looming over me. "Coming here with cookies you just happened to bake extra of in the costume I already told you was just about the fucking hottest thing I had ever seen? Ogling my piano and then tearing into me over a fucking jack o' lantern?"

I glanced back at the orange mass of pulp and flesh, the long carving knife embedded into the slits of eyes that were just beginning to take shape in the thick rind.

"I thought you only destroyed things," I accused breathily.

"Well, someone told me that doing things to make other people happy made you happy. So I thought I'd fucking try." His eyes searched mine, for what I didn't know, but apparently he found them wanting as his expression didn't change.

"And?"

"And are you happy?"

And then I realized he was carving the fucking thing for me. Just like I'd been making the cookies for him, pretending it was incidental, but his bright green eyes saw through the lie as he admitted to his own embarrassing gesture.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm fucking happy as can be," he whispered, breaking eye contact to push his mouth just a hair's breadth from my ear. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" I panted, the sizzling of sex between us long past making my lady parts twitch and my thighs drool - my whole body vibrating wanting to pull him into me and fuck him until I couldn't see anymore.

"All the other ways I want to make you feel good."

And with that his mouth was on me, hot lips pressed hard against mine as they parted greedily, pulling his tongue into my mouth and I struggled to sweep mine into his to finally taste him, smoke and sex and pumpkins and man. I bridged the gap between us in every way possible, crushing my body to him and wrapping my hands around his head, fingers in all the glory of his messy hair, surprisingly soft as it twisted in my grasp.

He backed me up, moaning into my mouth as I pressed tight enough to feel his erection against my stomach, dipping down with my fingers to rub the length of it roughly through his jeans. I felt the edge of the table at the back of my legs and he lifted me up, long hands on my ass as he settled it on the table, my skirt hitching high around my hips as he opened my legs with his knees and stepped into them. Still lost in his mouth, I felt how his hard fit perfectly into the soft between my legs, pressed home against my sex as I wrapped those stupid boots around his ass to pull him even closer.

He ground himself against me, hot and confident as his hand raked over my back, caressing wings and flesh and moving around to palm my breasts through my shirt. He pushed me down, my left wing sticking against the mass of tattered pumpkin at my side as I pushed it out of my way, leaning my back against the table as he hovered over me. The bulge of his clothed cock pressed hard into my pussy through my panties as his warm hand curled around the bare white flesh of my thighs, pushing my skirt higher until it was up around my waist.

I sat up against him and dove hungrily for his zipper, pushing him away from my sex even as I was dying for that friction. I groaned hard as he replaced the fuck-hot pressure of his cock with his hands, long white fingers pushing hot and hard against me before slipping below the fabric and plunging hot into my wet, two fingers deep inside of me as his thumb teased my clit.

The button on his jeans finally gave and I pulled him out of his boxers, the full length of him hot and smooth in my hands and fucking huge. A deep pang hit in the bottom of my stomach. Probably my ovaries again, dying to fuck him even with a condom on the odd chance that some of his clearly champion sperm might make it through.

Stupid fucking ovaries.

I pumped him hard and felt myself inflamed as he groaned in pleasure, fucking me brutally with his fingers at the same pace that I was stroking him.

"I've wanted to feel your pussy since I saw you in biology two years ago," he growled into my ear and my head was ringing with the impossibility of his statement and the memory of how his eyes had seen through me as we'd connected across that lab room. "And those fucking boots and wings, Swan, you're fucking killing me."

Every little part of me that had been resisting him, sure that this was a one-night stand with an asshole, gave in and gave up and even as I kept stroking his cock I thrust one hand up into his hair, pulling his face to me savagely as I fucked his mouth with my tongue in desperation.

"I want you inside me, Cullen," I groaned into his mouth and felt him whimper against my tongue. He pulled my hand away from him and slipped his fingers out of my pussy, sucking them into his mouth and tasting me on his skin. He reached into his wallet and pulled a condom out of the inside pocket of it, tearing the package with his teeth and rolling it over his enormous cock.

He kissed me again, hot and hard and desperate, one long hand wrapped around my shoulder while the other pulled my panties to the side before tipping his fingers to his cock to aim it between my legs. I felt the head slip deliciously along my clit and whimpered because it felt so good and still not enough. He circled it around my entrance, the tip teasing me until I grabbed him and bucked my hips, staring up into his eyes as I pushed myself over him, taking half his length in before his grip on my shoulders slid to my hips and stopped me. His head fell to my shoulder agonizingly, cursing obscenities into the tatters of grey cascading down my arm.

After a moment he won whatever battle he was waging in his head and pushed his lips even harder to mine as he plunged the rest of the way into me, my whole body stretched with the size of him and a deep throbbing at the bottom of my sex as he filled me, ruining me for any other man because nothing else could possibly feel so good ever again.

"Fuck, Edward," I cursed, "you feel fucking amazing."

"God, so do you, Bella, better than I ever fucking imagined."

Our eyes still connected, he started thrusting hard and wild, the whole table bucking below us and his hands on my hips, steadying me against the sheer fucking pleasure as our bodies connected over and over again. Our mouths made intense arcs over each other and as he thrust into me, the pressure of his mouth pushed me lower until my entire top half was stretched out on his kitchen table. I felt a cool squishing sensation, realizing I'd laid my head in a pile of pumpkin guts and not even caring, soggy orange pulp in my hair as I pushed strands of it out of my sweaty face, rubbing it slick on his cheek as I reached out to touch him, wanting every inch of our bodies to be in contact.

He groaned and bucked, pushing into me so hard I knew I would be sore the next day, grasping my hand and pulling it to his mouth, licking the raw pumpkin from my fingertips as he fucked me even harder, the thick slapping of skin on skin ringing out over the harsh gasps of our breath.

The pressure inside me was building and I curled the heels of my boots even deeper into his ass and tipped my hips to deepen his thrusts, whimpering as he hit even deeper inside my sex. One hand strayed from my hip to my clit to push the heel of his hand into the desperate flesh.

"Fucking come with me Bella. I have to feel you come," he groaned hot in my ear, the motions of his cock inside me relentless and erratic, control slipping behind his façade.

His words and the expression of strain and simmering ecstasy on his face finally pushed me over the edge, his long deep thrusts inside me continuing as I peaked, screaming his name, my body on fire as wave after wave crashed over me, coming hard with my muscles contracting around his cock.

"Fuck, Bella," he swore, dropping his hand to my stomach to hold me down as he pumped into me a half dozen more times, the tendons in his neck straining as our eyes stayed trained on each other until he clenched them suddenly, a string of obscenities falling from his lips as his head fell to my breasts and I felt him twitch inside me.

We lay there, panting on the table for a few minutes, catching our breaths. As I finally started to come down, my body loosening its grip on his still-hard cock inside me, I had to stop myself from laughing at the absurdity of our position. For all of our antagonism, here we were, both fully dressed and inside each other, me draped in a ridiculous Halloween costume over his kitchen table, my wing stabbing the jack o' lantern he'd been carving for me and both of us covered in pumpkin.

We were a fucking mess. And I finally did laugh. A deep belly laugh that shook me and shook him where we were still connected, causing him to look up, all concern and a little hurt.

"What's so funny?" he asked, awfully reserved for the intimacy of our position.

I reached up and stroked a few lazy curls of gorgeous bronze hair off of his forehead, streaking dark orange goo on his skin as I did. "We might have made a little bit of a mess," I whispered.

He lifted an eyebrow, and I saw my sweaty form reflected in his eyes. "And that's different from the usual situation how, Swan?"

The word 'usual' set off alarm bells in my head, as did the return of my last name, and I pulled just a little ways back.

I searched his eyes, desperate to know what he was thinking about what had hands down been the most intense sex I'd ever had in my life. And what had probably amounted to little more than a typical Saturday night for him.

"Are you implying that I'm a mess?"

"Are you trying to argue that you're not?" he asked, dipping his head down and capturing my lips with his, kissing me softly. "I'll be the first to admit that I am."

I shifted my hips and pulled back so that he slipped out of me, struggling to sit up.

"Glad to know that you're so self-aware," I panted, trying to sound casual in spite of all the ways his tongue was stirring the nerves in my sex all over again.

"We're two of a kind," he insisted, his hands brushing again on my bare thighs as his lips moved away from mine so that he could look me in the eye, our pumpkin-streaked foreheads touching. His deep, hot voice broke just a little as he said slowly, questioningly, "Maybe we could be messes together."

I watched him, fuck-hot eyes boring into me so intensely I couldn't bring myself to look away.

Unflinchingly, I replied, "Maybe we could be."

I pressed my hands to his chest, pushing him just far enough away that I could stand, adjusting my skirt and pulling my panties back into place, marveling at how differently things had worked out than I'd expected. And how similarly they'd worked out to how I'd hoped.

And here I'd been expecting him to send me packing just like stiletto-girl from the night before.

He misinterpreted my motions, apparently, thinking my efforts to right myself were an effort to leave.

His hands grasped tight around my shoulders, keeping me from moving. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he growled, pulling me to him and crushing his lips and chest to mine.

"Where do you think I should be going?" I asked, gauging his response as he broke the kiss and looked at me squarely.

"Well, first, probably my shower," he said, bedroom-eyes trained full on me as he swept long fingers over the crumbles of dried frosting on my breast. "Where I fully intend to finally see what's under the wings." My lady-parts quivered, ready to have him again, and unable to push away the image of him fucking me against the shower's glass wall.

"And then," he continued, an evil glint in his eye, "if you're up for it, I hear Alice Brandon's boyfriend is having another Halloween party."


	25. An Error in Concupiscence

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: SleepyValentina**

**Title: An Error in Concupiscence **

I don't own Twilight.

Thanks to EJSantry and SassyK for prereading, and my phenominal beta WickedCicada. This is much smuttier than anything I've ever written, but then again, 'oneshot' rhymes with 'cumshot'.

I hope you enjoy it.

SleepyValentina

An Error in Concupiscence

I'd been waiting for Mike to arrive at my best friend Alice's annual costume party for over an hour and truth be told, I was a little annoyed. Granted, these were my friends and I should have been able to amuse myself, but that wasn't the point. That he was making me wait so soon after we began dating didn't give me much hope regarding our long-term prospects. I mean, if a guy can't show up on time for the third date—universally accepted as the sex date—would he even bother to show up once the relationship lost its novelty?

I wondered if he even understood that I wanted to fuck him. Well, if he ever showed up, there'd be no question. I'd carefully selected my can-can costume with seduction in mind. My breasts swelled over the bustier cups of the bodice, which clung tightly to my torso. The attached skirt was no more than a ruffle that somehow managed to cover my crotch, if nothing else. A black garter belt, fishnet stockings, and strappy black heels completed my ensemble. There was only one way he could interpret my attire: Bella was open for business.

Too bad my customer was nowhere to be found. I was about to call him and tell him that though I'd been planning to fuck him tonight, since he stood me up he could go fuck himself when my phone chirped with a text message. He claimed he was stuck at work and would meet me as soon as he could. It seemed legit, but I was still annoyed. I poured myself a drink and surveyed the room.

All of the usual suspects were present. Ever the dutiful hostess, Alice made the rounds, ensuring her guests had everything thing needed. Meanwhile, her boyfriend Jasper and his friend Emmett played beer pong as Emmett's girlfriend Rose cheered them on. With the unfortunate exception of my date, the only person missing was Jasper's best friend Edward.

I can't say that I missed him. Ever since high school he'd been a pompous ass. Girls practically lined up for him to fuck them, fully understanding that he'd never call them again. Okay, in all fairness to him, that may not be true. I mean, I'd heard stories but they weren't from reliable sources. Still, in high school his reputation preceded him, but it didn't matter, because even at seventeen he was a god. At twenty-five, he was the sexiest man I'd ever seen in real life. This didn't change the fact my hatred for him was stronger than Hercules on steroids.

I wondered why Edward wasn't at the party, but I didn't really care unless he was planning on showing up in a loincloth and a ball gag. Men like him were best kept half-naked and unable to speak.

I went into the bathroom to fluff my hair and reapply my lipstick. Nothing prepared me for the vision before me when I rejoined the party. My masked man was finally here.

Mike had told me he was dressing up as Zorro, but nothing prepared me for the sight of him in his costume. He was entirely in black, both his pants and his shirt extremely form fitting. A mask covered his face and a rag was tied over his hair, and in the absence of his facial features I was forced to concentrate on his body.

And what a body it was! How had I gone out on two dates with the boy and not noticed how amazing his physique was? Emboldened by the beer I'd consumed and feeling sexy in my own costume, I decided I wanted him, and I had no intention of waiting.

"I'm surprised by you, Bella. It's not like you to stare."

I looked to the side and saw Alice standing next to me.

"I never realized he could look like that," I explained, returning my gaze to the man in black.

Alice looked at me perplexedly. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"What, do I have to be drunk to appreciate a perfect male specimen?"

"If that..." She pointed to the man in black. "...is the specimen in question, then yes."

"I know I wasn't too impressed with him after our first date, but seeing him like this changed my mind."

"Wait, when did you two go out on a date?"

"Last week. I could swear I told you."

Alice shook her head. "No, you didn't. Believe me, I would remember."

"Huh, weird. You know," I admitted, "if he'd picked me up looking like that, I so would have fucked him on the first date. Who am I kidding? If he'd showed on my doorstep in those pants, we wouldn't have actually made it out to dinner. I would have had to rely upon the caloric content of cum for sustenance."

"Cum has calories?"

"Five per teaspoon."

"Damn. That's an awful lot of blow jobs."

"I know." I sighed wistfully. "I'd be up for it if he got up for it."

Alice laughed. "You're so bad."

The object of my desires headed into the kitchen, and I decided it was time to make my move.

"I'm about to get even worse," I warned. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

I winked at Alice as I hurried off to follow my masked man.

He stood alone at the kitchen counter, pouring himself a beer. I waited until he was finished before sneaking up behind him.

"Don't move," I whispered, pressing myself against his back.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt his hard chest. When he didn't seem to mind, I trailed one of my hands down the front of his body, lightly brushing it over his crotch. Though I couldn't ascertain the size of his equipment, I could tell he was ready to go.

"Meet me behind the garage in five minutes." My tongue darted out to touch his ear, before I nipped it playfully with my teeth. I gave his ass a quick squeeze and hurried away.

Five minutes gave me just enough time to take care of a few things. I grabbed my purse and ran into the bathroom, where I took off my panties. If I had my way, they'd only be an obstacle later. I stashed them in my bag, made sure I had a condom, and hurried outside.

I arrived behind the garage before he did, and put my plan in motion. I dropped my purse on the ground and leaned against the wall.

He didn't keep me waiting long. I looked up when I heard the rustle of leaves and saw him rushing toward me.

"Bella," he whispered. "I should tell you something."

I placed my finger against his lips.

"Don't talk," I said before replacing it with my mouth.

He didn't respond to my kiss, and I wondered what was wrong. Surely I'd made my intentions clear?

I broke the kiss and looked at him perplexedly.

"Do you not want this? I just thought..." I trailed off, wondering if I'd made a huge mistake. "Never mind then, we can go back inside."

The next thing I knew, he had me pressed against the wall. His hands were cupping my face as he ground his hips into me.

There was no longer any doubt he wanted me.

His mouth pressed against mine and his tongue entered my mouth, tracing my lips as his hand cupped my breast over my bustier. My breathing increased as he kissed a trail down my neck, stopping at the top of my costume. He took a step back, his eyes studying me from behind his mask as he continued to stroke my clothed breast.

My soft moan was all the encouragement he needed. He popped my breast out from its cup, squeezing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Using the wall to maintain my balance, I parted my legs.

From behind his mask he watched me intently, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so sexy.

"I have a confession to make," I admitted. "I wasn't sure what to make of you. You seemed to like me, but until now, you hadn't even tried to kiss me goodnight. I wasn't impressed, until I saw you tonight. I didn't realize you could be so sexy. I propositioned you, never expecting you would take me up on it. Needless to say, I'm glad you did."

I lowered by bodice to reveal my other breast, then trailed my hand down the front of my body, resting it between my legs. "Want to know how glad I am?"

He nodded enthusiastically, and I cupped myself over my skirt.

"Why don't you come feel for yourself?"

He closed the distance between us instantly, pressing me against the garage wall. His mouth found mine, and his hand slipped under my skirt and between my lips.

"Oh, god, Bella." He groaned into my neck as his fingers stroked me, finding the place where I needed his touch most.

I angled my hips toward his hand, wanting to get as much of his touch as possible. Continuing his efforts between my legs, he took one of my nipples into his mouth and began to suckle.

"Yes, please," I begged.

I didn't have to ask him twice.

He fell to his knees in front of me and ducked his head under my skirt. Before I could mourn the loss of his thumb against my clit, he replaced it with his tongue. He licked back and forth in a tireless rhythm, and soon I was on the brink. He continued his tongue's movements and slid his fingers inside me, curving them toward him and touching a place inside me that I'd assumed was a myth perpetuated by the sex toy industry.

When I came, it was so intense my legs could no longer hold me. Thankfully, my masked avenger caught me before I slid to the ground.

"Do you have a condom?" He punctuated his question by sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

"In the outside pocket of my purse."

Still holding me against the garage wall with one arm, his other retrieved the square foil packet from my bag. He held the corner of the condom wrapper in his teeth, freeing one of his hands to open his pants. In the absence of underwear, his erect cock immediately sprang free.

I took the condom from his mouth and tore it open, then dropped to my knees in front of him. A dollop of pre-cum shone on his head, and I darted my tongue out to taste it as my hand grasped his shaft. Though I had every intention of going down on him later, I needed to fuck him. Now.

I placed the condom on his tip, and used my mouth to roll it the rest of the way down his cock. I gave him a quick squeeze then stood up in front of him. His hand reached for his mask, but I smacked him before he could remove it.

"The costume is part of the fun," I explained as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed my back against the garage and pinched my nipple as he sucked on my neck.

"I know how you are," he whispered. "You think you're above it all, that you're above guys like me, until the second your friends can't see you. Then you get on your knees and beg me for something to put in your hole."

Sounded like someone liked to talk dirty. I fucking loved it.

He thrust his hips forward, filling me with a single violent movement.

"Oh, yes. Give it to me," I pleaded. "I'll take it all."

He withdrew and as he re-entered me, he pushed a finger into my ass.

It hurt a little, but in a good way.

He kept his finger in my asshole as he slammed into me again and again, my back hitting the wall of the garage with each thrust. It was raw and violent, and I loved every second of it.

"Fuck me," I wailed. "Fuck me more."

"I knew you'd like this." His breathing was so heavy that even though he was practically shouting, he voice had the tonal quality of a whisper. "That you wanted my cock in you any way you could get it."

"Yes," I panted. "I want your cock. I need your cock. I'll take it in any way I can get it, just don't stop fucking me. Oh god, Mike. Don't stop."

"Mike?" he said, suddenly becoming still. "Who the hell is Mike?"

"That's right." I giggled, moving my hips against him in a silent plea to continue. "You're not Mike tonight, you're Zorro."

"Actually, I'm Edward." He pulled his finger out of me and took off his mask and head rag.

Holy coitus interruptus, Zorro.

I was half naked, riding the hips of the person I hated most in the world. I should be angry. Livid, I should have slapped him across his face, covered myself, and went back inside the house. I should have cared that my date was probably wandering around the party right now, wondering where I was. I should have gone to find him. I should have asked Edward Cullen to kindly remove his dick from my pussy so I could get on with my night.

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, inadvertently moving inside me and I no longer cared what I should do. I just wanted him to start moving again.

"I hate you. Now get back to what you were doing."

"You mean this?" He pulled out slightly and pushed back into me.

"Yes," I moaned.

Our pace became frenzied and it wasn't long before orgasm claimed me. I clenched him with every muscle I had, bringing on his climax.

We collapsed in a heap onto the ground, a pile of fallen leaves slightly cushioning our fall. In awkward silence, we straightened our costumes.

"I never intended to mislead you..."

He almost sounded sincere, but I cut him off anyway.

"Then what the hell _were_ your intentions? Are you so full of yourself that you honestly thought I knew it was you I was propositioning?"

"No, Bella. I am not 'so full of myself' as you put it. I've actually had a thing for you, despite the fact you hate me. I met you out here because I thought maybe you felt the same way. It never occurred to me you didn't recognize me. I mean, I may have been wearing a half mask but surely you could see enough of me. Everyone else knew who I was. Look, Bella, I'm sorry for how things turned out. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I have to wonder if under any other circumstances..."

He stood up and offered me his hand. Annoyed, I pushed it away.

"Never mind." He started to walk back toward the house and he faded from view, I had a sudden feeling of regret. Not for what I'd done with him, but for not letting him tell me whatever he'd been about to say.

My phone beeped with a text message from Mike. He wasn't going to make it after all. Somehow, I felt more relieved than anything else.

I knew what I needed to do.

I got up and ran inside the backdoor. My eyes scanned the room for Edward and found him heading out the front.

"Wait," I yelled.

When he looked at me, there was no disputing the look on his face as anything other than hurt. Despite this, he stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a cup of coffee with me? Maybe we could talk a bit." I leaned in closer to him and added in a whisper, "Maybe see if we're as compatible in other ways as we are...well...you know."

A corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

"I'd like that."


	26. The Cullens Family

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: Lillie Cullen**

**The Cullens Family**

They're creepy and they're kooky  
Mysterious and spooky  
They're all together ooky  
The Cullens Family.

Their house is a museum.  
Where people come to see 'em  
They really are a scream  
The Cullens Family.

Duh-duh-duh duh (Neat)  
Duh-duh-duh-duh (Sweet)  
Duh-duh-duh-duh, Duh-duh-duh-duh, Duh-duh-duh-duh (Petite)

So get a witches shawl on  
A broomstick you can crawl on  
We're gonna pay a call on  
The Cullens Family.

How did Alice do it? Year after year, she would get us to dress in these ridiculous costumes for Halloween. Year after year we would all moan and complain and plead to get out of it to no avail. And year after year, we would all have a blast doing it.

This year was no different, except that it was the first year that Bella had joined in the festivities. She was so excited to be past her newborn phase and able to interact with humans again that she didn't care what she had to dress as. Her enthusiasm was so contagious that it even wore off on Rosalie, although how Alice got Rose to agree to be Cousin It was beyond me. Alice told her that as much as she would prefer to be Morticia, Emmett would make a much better Lurch than Gomez, so unless she wanted Carlisle kissing up her arm all night, she didn't have any other option. Considering the fact that Rosalie's the only one in this family who truly views Carlisle as her 'dad' that alternative was simply not acceptable.

So here we were at the Forks Annual Halloween Festival dressed as The Addams Family. Even I had to admit that Alice and Jasper as Grandmama and Uncle Fester were freaking hysterical. Bella was dressed as Wednesday, which Alice found oddly appropriate since Wednesday was obsessed with death and Lurch was especially protective of her. Alice had outdone herself. She had even found a headless Marie Antoinette doll and a rather realistic looking rubber pet spider that we were informed was named Homer. Bella was dolled up in a goth schoolgirl uniform, Mary Janes with lace trimmed dress socks and braided piggy-tails. Was it twisted that I found her so sexy and irresistible like that?

Of all of us, I got off the luckiest, due to my hair, I'm told, as Pugsley's hair was 'blonde red'. All I had to do was wear a striped t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Alice didn't even make me carry around a pet octopus. I just got to toss around Marie Antoinette's head like a baseball.

The festival was really nothing more than a large block party down by the local fire hall, with booths set up serving cider and cookies for the local PTO, roasted corn and fish fry for the PBA, a dunking booth for the local VFW, bobbing for apples and Bingo for the Lion's Club, and of course the costume contest and dancing at the firestation for the Volunteer Firefighters Association. At least the contest was only for the kids and dogs.

After we had made the rounds at all the booths, making our donations and pretending to enjoy the food and drink, we caught up with Charlie, who was thrilled his daughter was back from 'college', we made our way to the fire station.

"Seriously, why are all the dogs always Batman? And not a Doberman dressed as Batman, but little fluffy pound puppies that couldn't hurt a bug if they stepped on it!" Emmett/Lurch ranted. I'm sure if we could have seen Rosalie's eyes through all that hair, she would have been rolling them. The song changed and "Blood Bank Blues" by Boris Pickett started playing. Everyone but Emmett groaned. "Come on! They're playing our song!"

Bella and I watched the goofball dancing alone to the cheesy Monster Mash tune, which was followed by Fiona Apple's version of "Sally's Song" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was the closest thing to a slow song we were going to get tonight, so I scooped up my beautiful Wednesday and headed to the dance floor.

"Happy Halloween, my vampire bride," I whispered in her ear, earning me a brilliant smile. We were in the back of the dance floor, with her back towards the corner wall, so I felt confident she was hidden well enough from everyone else that we could have a little fun. "Have I told you that you make a positively sinful Wednesday, my love?"

I slowly, seductively lowered my hands down her back, squeezing the curves of her ass before continuing further still until I reached the hem of her black and grey plaid skirt. I skimmed my fingers along the back of her thighs. She moaned softly in my ear, a sound I would never tire of hearing and tightened her hold on me, eliminating any space that had been left between us. I groaned deep in my throat when she swiveled her hips in a semi-circle, rubbing her pelvic bone against me in the most delicious torture.

We continued that way the rest of the night, sly touches and whispered teases until we both felt as though we were going to burst at the seams. "You ready to go, love?" I asked her, not able to keep my voice from betraying the level of my desire. Thankfully, her eyes reflected the same as she nodded and hummed her agreement. We looked around for the others, but the only ones we could find were Carlisle and Esme, sitting at a table while Carlisle threw himself into his role, holding her arm out and licking the bend in her elbow. I couldn't stop the images in their heads from invading my mind. It was definitely NOT helping my situation at the moment.

They looked up almost guiltily when I cleared my throat next to them. "Edward. We thought you and Bella had already left, too."

"We are now. We just wanted to let you know we're heading out. We'll leave you the car and walk back. We're staying at the cottage tonight." Kisses and hugs goodbye and we were strolling at a human pace, hand in hand until we were out of the line of vision to anyone at the party before Bella let go of my hand and took off in a dead sprint into the woods. We often raced this way. There were a few times she beat me when she was a newborn, but it hadn't happened in quite a while. She would win tonight, though. She seemed completely oblivious to the way her running made that short shirt fly up in the back, revealing a pair of virginal looking white cotton panties that rode up a little bit more with each step. Her flexing muscles and firm yet soft ass moving as she ran was a sight to behold. There was no way I was giving that view up just to win a silly race.

Bella slowed down to a stop as she reached the front door, turning to me and jumping up and down excitedly. "I won! I won!" Her breasts were bouncing up and down and I was practically hypnotized, hoping against hope that they would bust out of that white button down top.

"No, my Bella," I growled, closing the distance between us and picking her up bridal style in my arms. "_I_ most definitely won."

Inside I didn't set her down until I reached the bedroom. She smiled at me mischievously and pointed to the bed, silently instructing me to sit down. Then she started to strip, and if I wasn't already dead, I might have died just then, watching her slowly unbuttoning her blouse, revealing an innocent looking white cotton and lace bra. I was glad for a photographic memory, because the sight of her in that bra and skirt would be a frequently called upon image in the future. She spread my legs before putting one of her feet between them to untie her Mary Jane shoe and peel off her sock. The angle gave me a sinful view of her white panties, wet and almost transparent as they clung to her nether lips. When she repeated the steps with her other foot, the panties had ridden up, hugging her sex even more. I could see the glistening dampness around its edges.

Bella went to unbutton her skirt when I flashed my hand out to stop her.

"Leave it on," I growled, turning her around so her back was too me while my hands groped and explored underneath her skirt before ripping her panties off and tossing them to the floor. I spun us around again so she was holding onto the bedpost and bent slightly at the waist. I ran my hands up and down the back of her thighs a few more times before I bent over her and bit through the clasp and straps on her bra. She gasped as she watched it float to the floor below her. I was at her neck now, kissing and biting the crook of her neck while I took her breasts into my hands, playing with her already tightened nipples with my thumb and forefinger before dropping them again. I loved the way they swayed.

I gave Bella no notice before I flipped her skirt up, grabbed her hips and slammed into her. I already knew she was ready for me.

"Oh my! Edward!" she screamed, arching her back and holding on to the bedpost for support as I set a frantic pace, her braids flying as I pounded into her. The sight of her like that for me was too much. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. Bella was now using the post as leverage, pushing off of it to meet my every stroke. I felt rather than saw her let go of the bed with one hand, lowering it to tease her clit with her thumb, while caressing me with every backstroke with her other fingers. It sent me straight over the edge, and we exploded together. After a moment, I pulled her back up to my chest and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her shoulders and cheeks tenderly.

"You know," I told her, "it would be a shame to only use this costume once."

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my contribution to the Countdown to Halloween! Interested in reading an original story by me? Go to www (dot) textnovel (dot) com / stories_list_?story_id=1521&_p=1 (link is on my profile) to read Manhunt. It has already won an Editor's Choice Award! It will ask you to create a login, the website doesn't allow anonymous reviews. When you get there, please click the thumbs up button and the cell phone button to add two points to my rating. The winner of the contest gets a publishing contract, so I'm counting on your help to get me there!**_

_**Summary: Michael and Nikki shared a bond created by love, loss, and hardship. Michael's life was finally taking a turn for the better while Nikki's was descending into darkness, until one fateful night changed everything. Just how much is Michael willing to give up for love? How far is he willing to run?**_

"Have you seen this man? His name is Michael Brennan and he has been identified by Federal authorities as a person of interest in the shooting death of Sebastian Cross and the disappearance of Nicole Wright. Anyone with information regarding the whereabouts of Michael Brennan should call the Federal Crimestoppers Alert line at 888-555-1234. Coming up next on News at 11..."


	27. Halloween Smuttacular

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author:Vampgirl18**

**Halloween Smut-taculer**

**Author-** Vampgirl18

**Authors note**- The vamps in my story are kind of a **mixture of True Blood and Twilight.** You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight or True Blood. But those hunky vamps own my dirty mind.

**Vamp traits-**

**1)** No Sparklethon. My vamps are allowed to be in very limited amounts of sunlight… think Mick St. John of Moonlight.

**2)** _Tru:Blood_ will be a vamp juice drink. If you don't know what that is- it's bottled synthetic blood that vampires drink instead of human blood. (If they want.)

**3)** FANGS!

OH! And before I forget, a good song to have in your head during this fic is-

**Bob Dylan- Beyond Here Lies Nothin'**

**BPOV-**

My high heels clicked loudly as I walked briskly through the lobby of _Meyer, Harris, & Ward_ _Publishing_, trying to avoid being pulled into inane conversations about the office party tonight. It was Halloween and ours bosses, _who were actually pretty fucktactular, _were throwing a Halloween party tonight. It was an opportunity to smooze, drink, and fuck.

I hated Halloween. As a child I liked it, I mean c'mon free candy, but as I got older it lost its appeal. I was so tired of grown ass women walking around in ridiculous costumes, with all the, '_Haha I'm a Fairy'_ bullshit.

The only thing I liked about Halloween was _'The Nightmare before Christmas'_. And even _that _wasn't about Halloween.

Elbowing my way into the crowded elevator, I ignored the giggles from behind me and concentrated on all the meetings and shit I had to do today. I was a fucktastic Paranormal Romance book editor. And after the vampires 'Came out of the Coffin', there had been a major boost in sales in my department.

Meaning more crap for Bella to sift threw_._ _Oh joy of joys._

I had to comb through each document very carefully. There were a lot of people out there who weren't very creative and plagiarized somebody else's story. I loved to read and write fanfiction, so when this one stupid chick sent basically a copy of a beautifully written fanfic; I asked the original author if she was trying to get it published. When she said she wasn't, I immediately threw that piece of trash away and since that incident I have been meticulously combing through each piece, even taking out quotes every page and searching them on Google. It made my job a bit harder, but it was worth it.

"_Tee hee I know! He is just soo gorgeous! He could bite me anytime…"_

I rolled my eyes at the giggling hoes. They were talking about _M.H.W's_ newestfanged employee.

Edward Cullen.

Apparently, since I had yet seen him, Edward was the finest specimen of man, fanged or not, to ever grace the streets of Philadelphia. Admittedly I was curious about what he looked like, but I wasn't going to go out of my way to sneak a peak of him. I had enough shit to worry about, let alone Mr. Tall, dead, and handsome sending my girly bitts into a tizzy.

The elevator dinged at floor 18 and I stepped out. I weaved my way around fellow editors and various mail-boys, trying to get to my office. Rounding the corner I was attacked by my pixie ninja of a best friend and assistant, Alice.

Alice was a small, tiny thing that you swear was a walking advertisement for Red Bull. Today, in honor of the bastard Holiday, she was dressed as a 20's flapper girl complete with a shiny red beaded dress that swung every time she moved, and her usually short spiky hair was curly seductively and pushed under a headband. She looked amazing.

"All right, you have only three meetings today. One at 11:30 with Mrs. Bloom about three new authors they just signed, the second at 12:45 with Alonzo about God-knows-what, and the last at 2:00 with Ms. Ward. Since she never tells anybody what they're about, I have no effing clue. Oh, and Happy Halloween!"

She said all of that in one breath, squealing out the last part, and somehow I managed to be holding a coffee that I wasn't quite sure how it in my hand.

See, pixie ninja.

"Good Morning to you too Alice." I rolled my eyes and set off towards my corner office.

Opening the door, I gasped in shock when I saw a man on the other side. He was seated at the chair in front of my desk, so I couldn't see his face, but if he was as pretty as the back of him… _damn_. He had wide strong shoulders enveloped by his grey suit jacket and reddish brown messy hair I just wanted to tug on.

"Oh, I forgot, Mr. Cullen is here to see you." Alice sing-songed as she made her way to her desk, her kitten heels tapping across the floor annoyingly.

_Pshhh forgot my ass._

Oh, so that explained why my shades were drawn. I never had a problem with vampires, I was pro- vampire rights, but I had never been alone with one before. It made me a bit nervous.

Walking into the room, I wasn't sure what to say. "Uh… good morning Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Have you been here long?"

Mr. Cullen stood up and turned towards me. He was so freaking gorgeous, I was stunned into silence. His face was perfect, all angular plans and strong features. His skin was snowy white- much paler than mine, which is an accomplishment since I'm usually the palest one in the room. He had a straight nose, square jaw, and lips that were a perfect blend of masculine and feminine. And fuck me if he wasn't tall and built, I was short so I appreciated height on a man. Not to mention his eyes, which were as green as the leaves of the ficus I kept in the corner, when it was alive that is.

Damn… there go my girly bitts into a tizzy.

"Not at all Miss Sawn, your lovely assistant kept me plenty company." He had a smooth accent that dripped sex. It was like honey poured over melted chocolate, decadent and smooth.

_Is it wrong that I want to lick his voice?_

"Yeah I'm sure she did." I ground out. I'm not ashamed to admit that without my morning Joe I'm a bit of a bitch.

From the other room I heard Alice tinkle out a laugh.

Mr. Cullen let out a dark chuckle, but thankfully left it at that.

He turned back to the office space and waved his hand through the air. "I like your office. It's very homey."

I raised an eyebrow dubiously. Homey was not a way I'd describe it. The walls were beige color, the couch was white… that was slowly turning grayish/ brown, and the desk was oak. My half dead ficus in the corner did nothing to liven up the joint, and there were papers everywhere.

Yeah, homey… _riiight._

I sat down at my desk chair and sipped my coffee.

"So, Mr. Cullen-." I was interrupted by the statue of sex standing in my office.

"Please, call me Edward." Gah… I think my panties just exploded.

"Alright, Edward then. What brings-."

_Ok, this whole 'let's interrupted Bella' thing is so not working out._

"And your name is?" He looked so cute and innocent when he smiled like that.

"It's Isabella, Bella for short. _Anyway, _what brings you to my office on this lovely Friday, Edward?" I added hastily, noticing the pointed look he gave me.

"Mmm Bella, _Bella_. I like that name… It suits you." Scratch that; hearing him purr my name is what made my panties explode. "I wanted to inform you that I'll be working next door as the new Paranormal Romance Editor."

I'm sure my jaw hit the dirty floor. "No fuckin' way."

There was no freakin' way I was going to be able to concentrate. Not with a Calvin Klein Model next door to me. I was going to be humping the wall by the end of the day.

He flashed me a crooked grin that made my girly bits gush like Niagara Falls.

"I'm afraid so. Looks like we're stuck together."

My throat suddenly dry, I downed the rest of my coffee. I walked to the door and bellowed, "ALICE! More coffee!"

"Magic fucking word bitch!" Yes we're _very_ professional around here.

"Now… please!"

I turned back just in time to find Edward staring down…at my ass. Now, I'm no size- hell I'm not even a size 6- but I do know that in a pencil skirt, every ass looks fantastic.

I cleared my throat and he looked back up with a sheepish smile. I returned the gesture with a small smirk.

"So, you start today?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I decided now would be a good time to get my office space together and prep for Monday. I'll be in all the same meetings with you today, just to see how things are run around here. Ms. Ward thought it would be a good idea."

That made sense. "Well if you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask."

He lifted the one side of his mouth in the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. "Oh, I will Isabella."

Edward reached for my hand. He lifted it to his lips and left a sensual kiss on the palm of it, his piercing green eyes boring into mine the entire time. Without another word, he turned and walked out of the room.

Alice scurried in and handed me my coffee.

"Ooooh what was that about?"

I shook myself out of my daze. "I have no fucking clue. But, I have shit to do. Out."

Alice glared playfully at me before flouncing out of the room.

I sat back down at my desk and opened a file that was sitting at my desk.

_***Time Jump***_

_**5:30 P.M.**_

I sunk into my office chair in exhaustion. The meetings drug on forever and it wasn't helping me with Edward there. Giving me panty wetting smiles, winking at me, always say goodbye and greeting me with Isabella, which before I hated, but now Isabella might be the best fucking word in the dictionary. It was driving me abso-fucking-lutely batshit crazy.

If this is how the next years of my career are going to be… I might be the only person to ever die from their girly bits committing suicide.

Alice, who wasn't out in front of my office when I came back, suddenly burst into my office, face held a huge smile and her red dress was swishing every which way.

And she had flowers… a big ass bouquet of flowers. There were white tulips, pink azaleas, magenta gardenias, and blue forget-me-nots all tied together with a lovely gold ribbon. They were breathtaking.

"Oh, Bella! These were just sent up for you!" She shoved the flowers into my arms and plucked the note out of the top, handing it to me in a much gentler fashion.

With the most impeccable handwriting I had ever seen the note read-

_Dear Isabella,_

_I saw these and thought of you. _

_Hope you like them._

_See you tonight, don't forget you costume._

_-Edward Cullen_

My face flushed what I'm sure was a bright crimson, and I handed the note to Alice.

Aaand cue the squeal.

"Oh my God, Bella! You so have to go tonight! And I have the perfect outfit for you!"

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. This is exactly why I hated Halloween, there's always that _one _person who is just way to fucking excited about shit. That person would be Alice.

I started thinking of all possible escape scenarios, but Alice, like always, beat me to it. "Bella you've worked too God damned hard all year. You deserve to have some fun, even some romance. And so do I. So, you are dragging you're cute ass over to my apartment, you're going to go to that party and look fuckin' fabulous, and then you are going to ask Edward if he knows any single hot vampire friends!"

I peaked at her threw my hands to see and angry expression and her hands firmly planted on her hips, oh uh, that's the _'I'm not fucking messing around bitch'_ face.

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

She smiled in victory before checking her watch. "Alright we have to go now if you want to be event the least bit presentable."

I stood up and grabbed my bag and manuscripts I had to look through. Of course I remembered to grab my beautiful flowers and cradle them gently against my chest.

Turning off the light, I walked towards Alice, who was apparently still talking even though I hadn't heard a word of it.

"…have to do something with your hair. And I know that when he sees you, that vamp will be on his _knees."_

After she said that I swore I heard a ghostly chuckle come from behind me, but when I turned around nobody was there.

_**Alice's Apartment**_

I was literally pulled by Alice into her apartment. It was a fancy loft in Rittenhouse Square, with big open windows that you could see the good sized park from. The place was mainly white, with light wood floors, and splashes of color running through out it, a very far cry from my small place in the Old City.

She pushed me down onto her white couch and rushed into her bedroom like a mad woman.

_Well, if the shoe fits…_

"Bitch, get your ass in here." Like the good prisoner I was, I trudged into her bedroom.

The pixie was holding a beautiful navy blue chiffon dress. The bodice was strapless and gathered delicately. The skirt looked to be slightly on the shorter side, not obscenely, but enough for me to feel nervous. It had a lacey overlay that was delicately beaded. It was absolutely stunning.

"Alice are you sure you want me to wear that?"

She rolled her grey eyes at me. "Yes, Bella, I bought it for you. Now go put it on. Oh! And here are some sexy undies." She winked. "And some thigh highs with seams on the back, men eat that shit up, it connects with the black garter I gave you. You can wear the heels you're wearing now."

I stumbled into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later- hoping I had connected the garter belt and thigh highs on right- feeling a bit uneasy in such a beautiful dress.

_Be thankful it's not white._

Alice squealed and sprung into action. She grabbed me hair and started pulling and twisting and brushing it into submission. She applied some makeup liberally and finally put a Venetian half mask over my eyes.

"There!" She thrust me in front of the mirror and I gasped at the image in front of me. The woman in the mirror was beautiful, her white skin luminescent against the deep blue of the material, her womanly figure was wrapped snuggly in the silky fabric but instead of making her look bigger… she looked stunning, her hair was curled, and her lips were red. The small, beaded mask did nothing to hide the shining happiness in her brown eyes.

I couldn't believe that woman was me.

Alice looked at me smugly. "See told you. Now just let me…" She applied a new coat of red lipstick and fluffed her hair. "Done. Let's go. It's already 8 o'clock."

We grabbed our coats and made our way back over the office, a medium sized building with beautiful architecture around the top of it. We rode the elevator up to the top floor, the 40th, and got out. The top floor was used for large conferences and office get togethers such as this one.

I handed Alice my coat and she slithered through the crowd on the way to the coat check. I scanned the room. I _wasn't _looking for Edward… much. When I saw that he was in the back by the huge windows over looking the Philly night my heart started to beat a bit faster than normal. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo. I giggled when I noticed he too had a mask on.

_Good thing I'm not the only one in a cop out outfit._

Just as started to step to the right, to get a drink, I heard my name shouted. Rather drunkenly, too.

"Bellllah!" Mike Newton slurred as he cross the distance between us and threw his arm- the one that wasn't holding his drink- around my shoulders.

I tried to move away from the whiskey breath as best as I could. "Hey Mike."

I felt and heard him sniff my hair, that shit is fucking creepy as hell.

"Mmm Bella, your tits look _fantastic_ tonight." I shuddered and tried to move away, but he just grabbed me tighter.

His hand started to slide lower and lower until he reached my ass. I let out a shocked gasp and slapped him across his left cheek. He staggered back, before turning his angry eyes on me, gripping my right arm tightly, and pulling me back to his chest.

"You are such a little tease, Bella. Running around in your pencil skirts and tight blouses. You think I don't know you want me? You want me _bad_ Bella."

"Mike, you're drunk, you don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go." I tried to be civil and not flustered. But on the inside, I was a knot of anger and fear.

I could tell that my comment made him even angrier, but before he could open his mouth to respond, a pale hand gripped the wrist of the hand that was holding me.

"Mr. Newton, I believe Ms. Swan told you to remove your hand."

I turned my head. Behind me Edward looked livid. His beautiful features were contorted into a mask of pure unadulterated rage.

"Hey, this is a private conversation, you stupid dead fucker." He turned back around to me, a smirk playing at his lips. Obviously he thought he had said the right thing.

He hadn't.

I roughly tore my arm out of his grasp. "What the fuck is wrong with you Mike? Why the hell would you say that shit?"

Fuck, the angry look was back. "You're sticking up for him Bella? Are you fucking him too? You are nothing but a fangbanging whore."

That did it.

Edward snarled before wrapping his hand around Mike's throat. With a startled gasp I noticed that his fangs had fully descended. It took Mike a second to figure out what was going on, but when he finally fucking got it, he dropped his drink the fine crystal shattering, his face held a look of pure fear.

Edward pulled Mike so close to him, that their noses almost touched. "If you ever even look at Isabella the wrong way, I will hunt you down and rip you apart piece by piece. I don't want to see you anywhere near Isabella again. I will know if you come within 100 feet of her and I will make sure you beg for death. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded shakily. Edward shoved him away from us roughly. Mike scuttled off into the crowd. The crowd that had gone silent during our little tiff. The crowd that was currently staring at us in shock… well mostly shock, some were angry, some were a bit glad, and some were just plain confused.

I blushed at all the attention and looked at the floor to hide my embarrassment.

Edward put his cool hand under my chin and lifted it gently. "Hey now, don't hide that beautiful face from me." He flashed me his crooked smile and instantly I forgot why I was so embarrassed. His gorgeous green eyes bored into mine and I couldn't find it within myself to look away.

"Bella!" Alice broke past the crowd and hurried over to us. "What the hell happened? God Lord, I leave you alone for five minutes, _five minutes, _and you managed to get yourself into trouble."

Alice flipped her attention over to Edward. "While I have you here, I have a question. Do you have any single, male, good looking, vampire friends?"

Edward looked highly amused at the turn the conversation had taken. "Um… yes. I think I might someone I can set you up with."

"Aaand?"

"And what?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "What's his name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-one in human years. One hundred and seventy three in vampire."

"How tall is he?"

"Six foot three. Why is this important?" He looked slightly bewildered now.

"Jeez vamp boy I just want some details. Anyway, what's his hair color, eye color, and where is he from?"

"Uh… blonde, blue, and Texas. And before you ask, yes, he does have an accent."

Alice squealed and shoved her phone at Edward. "Ohhh! Gimme his number! I _have_ to call him!

Edward was extremely flustered as he dug his cell out and programmed the number into Alice's phone.

She threw herself into him and gave him a hug and scuttled off into the crowd.

Edward turned to me. "Should I be afraid for Jaspers safety?"

"Nah, she's mostly harmless."

He gulped. "Mostly?"

"Yup. Just hide the butcher knifes if she ever comes over to your house." I giggled and he joined me in a short laugh.

Our conversation flowed easily after that. We settled into a comfortable rhythm of jokes and getting to know one another. I was genuinely shocked that I was able to speak around him.

I sipped on a few rum and cokes and Edward out of his Tru:Blood.

I didn't know how long we were talking to one another, but eventually people started to thin out. I glanced at my watch and gasped when I saw it was 11:37 pm. We had been talking for close to four hours!

"Oh geez. I can't believe we've been talking this much." I looked around the room for Alice, I couldn't find her anywhere.

Edward spook up. "Alice told me she was leaving to meet Jasper when you were in the bathroom an hour ago."

I nodded. "Can we run down to my office for a second, I forgot some paper work I need to look over this weekend."

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led us towards the elevators. "Sure Isabella, whatever you like."

Trying to suppress the smile that threatened to take over my face was proving very hard to do.

We arrived on our floor and walked to my office in a comfortable silence. I have to admit though, it wasn't that comfortable for me. After a few rum and cokes' my mind had gone into the gutter. I had been picturing Edward naked, in various scenarios, and just doing _dirty_ things to me. It was _great._

I opened my office door and walked in. "You can come in," I called to Edward.

He sauntered in and sat on the chair in front of my desk, again.

I searched my desk for the file, but it wasn't there. I turned towards the filing cabinets behind my desk and bent at my waist to open the middle one.

Suddenly I felt hands grip my hips tightly and pull me roughly against a hard body.

"Jesus Bella, you look absolutely sinful bent over like that." Edward spun me and pressed my back against the cabinets, trapping me between him and the cold metal. He plucked the mask off of my face and discarded it somewhere in the room, along with his own.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't move.

All I could do was stare at his beautiful lips as the descended on my own.

Electricity sizzled between us as out lips moved together. We started off slow, gradually picking up heat until we burned.

My hands wrapped around his neck, tangling in his messy copper locks. His wrapped around my waist and crushed me to his cool body. I shivered, not from the cold, but from the intense desire raging inside of me.

My tongue snaked out and gently traced the seam of his lips, but he pulled away from me. Our foreheads rested together and our labored breast mingled.

His eyes burned intensely into mine, and when he opened his mouth to speak, his fangs glowed brightly in the lights.

"I'm no good for you Bella. I'm dangerous."

I blinked lazily as his sweet breath fanned across my face. "So? Mike's behavior is much more detrimental to my safety than yours is."

He let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, I'm not sure about that Bella."

The room was suddenly spinning and I was flat on my back, on what I'm going to assume is my desk, staring up at a lustful Edward. He was straddling my hips and gazing down at me with hooded eyes.

_Okay seriously I have __**got**__ to start paying attention; _his head was in the juncture between my neck and shoulder, his fangs raking against the skin gently.

"Really Isabella? You think that silly human could do more harm to you? I could drain you dry before you can blink." He whispered against my neck and I shuddered from the feelings he was bringing out in me.

"See little Bella? You are afraid of me." I could feel him start to pull away. I clung to him tighter, desperate to keep the weight of him of me.

"No! I'm not afraid of you." My voice sounded needy even to my own ears.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not? So, If I do this," He raked his fangs roughly at my neck once more. I let out a quiet moan. It felt so god damn _good. _"You wouldn't be afraid?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No, God no. Please don't stop."

Edward breathed out a laugh against my neck, his cold breath ghosting over my overheated skin. "You're asking for trouble, Bella."

"Maybe I am, but I don't care."

I heard him growl low in his throat. His lips attacked mine once more. Instead of a slow build up, he dove right in. His tongue tangled with mine, battling for dominance. We kissed until I had to come up for air. But that didn't deter him; he planted hot kissed down the column of my neck, sucking on the soft skin every so often. His trail lead him down to the top of my dress. He kissed the soft pillows of the top of my breasts.

I writhed under him and raked one hand through his hair.

"Edward, I need you." I moaned as he continued to tease my flesh.

He nodded and kissed my lips sweetly as is hands snaked around from my hips to my back, grasped my zipper, and pulled it down. I arched my back and he pulled it over my head.

Edwards tongue snaked out and licked his lips. "You are so fucking beautiful, Bella."

I shivered as his hungry gaze swept over my body. _Thank you Alice! _I was never happier that Alice forced me into sexy lingerie.

Unable to stand him being clothed I reached up and swiftly unbuttoned his shirt. He helped me push it off of his shoulders and reclaimed my lips. Our chests were pushed flushed together, hot and cold meeting, creating a delicious contrast.

He unclasped my silky bra and captured an erect nipple in his mouth. My mouth dropped open in a loud moan as his tongue laved attention on my puckered flesh.

"Edward!" I cried out. His mouth switched sides and damn if it didn't feel even better.

My hands traced along his perfect abs and played with the soft hair of his happy trail. He let out a quiet groan, and I vowed that by the end of the night it wouldn't be quiet. My hands then fumbled with the buckle of his belt and I almost cheered when it came undone. I quickly unzipped his trousers and shoved the down his legs. He stood and pushed them the rest of the way and taking his shoes off. I stood to take mine off as well, but he caught my wrist.

"No, keep the heels on… in fact keep the garters on too." I grinned slyly before popping back up on the desk and sitting on the edge.

Edward moved forward and rested his hips in between my thighs and I gasped when I felt how big his bulge in the front of his boxer briefs was. _Holy shit! I think vampire boy is part race horse!_

He reclaimed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around him and ground against his hardness. If I had any other body parts, I would have wrapped them around him too. I just couldn't get enough of this man.

He pulled away from me and tangled my hair in his hands. "Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

_You have got to be shitting me._

"Aw, Edward that is so sweet and considerate. But seriously, if you don't fuck me in the next five minutes, I may be forced to kill you."

He laughed.

I felt his and rest on the juncture between my thighs. "Fuck Bella. You're fucking dripping."

Before I even knew what was going on, he had ripped my underwear clean from my body.

I gaped at him. _Fuck, I really liked that pair too. _Edward didn't look the least bit remorseful. "They were in the way of something I want," he said with a shrug.

In a move that was so quick my eye couldn't catch it, he pulled his boxer briefs down to reveal his engorged cock. _Fuck. Fuck._ _Fuckity. Fuckity. Fuck_. I haven't seen a lot of dick in my life, but the few I have seen are no where close to the length of Edwards.

"It's okay to back out now. I know I'm bigger than most." Edward smirked as he said this.

"Bring it on."

He lined up at my entrance, our bodies a mass of limbs tangled together.

He pushed in slowly. I threw my head back; he stretched me out till I was completely full.

"_Bella." _His voice was hoarse as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

His thrusts started slowly. It became to much to bare. "Edward. Please, faster, harder."

His hands slid from my waist to tangle in my hair. He pulled my head back roughly, exposing my neck. His lips slid over the column.

"Mmm, Bella. You feel so fucking good." Edward growled against my throat.

He increased the pace, hitting a sweet spot deep inside of me.

A moan bubbled up from up from within me. "Fuck, Edward. Yes!"

He wrapped an arm around my back, holding me close to him as his cock plowed in and out of my tight pussy.

"So. Fucking, Tight." Each ground out word was punctuated with a hard thrust.

I could feel his fangs digging into my flesh. I wanted to feel them everywhere.

His thrusts were becoming disjointed. I was on the verge of the best orgasm of my life.

Edward was staring at my neck with such a heated desire, but also such an intense pain. I couldn't bear to see the conflict in his eyes any longer.

"Edward, bite me."

He looked up at me with wide eyes, before breaking the skin of my neck.

"Edward!" It felt amazing. My walls clamped down around his cock as scorching pleasure burned through my veins. It was the best feeling in the world.

I felt him groan deep in his throat as he suckled on my neck. His cock jerked inside of me and I felt a cool wetness spread within.

We shuddered together, our bodies like a single cell.

Edward released my neck. He gently ran his tongue over the puncture wounds, making sounds of contentment as he did so.

"God, you taste fucking sweet," he picked me up and carried me over to the couch.

I laid on his hard chest, his hair tickling my nose.

After a few moments of silence Edward grinned playfully down at me and spoke. "So, I know I'm going about this the wrong way but, how would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"

I giggled into his chest. "I would love too. But, what would you eat?"

Edward smirked at me, a certain twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, I can think of quite a few things."

_I fuckin' love Halloween!_


	28. The Green Dress

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: littlesecret84**

**This is a little different from what I usually write. I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Halloween, and if you guys have some time, go check out my story ****Age of Consent: My Summer as a Legal Intern****. It's fun and not morbid, I promise. **

**The Green Dress**

Isabella Swan

I'm not really going as anything tonight, but I will wear the dress. And I will wear the beautiful emerald ring that belonged to my grandmother, as well as a gold cuff I purchased just for tonight with the money I have been saving since I started working three years ago. I will part my hair on the side and put it up, wear some dramatic eye makeup.

I found the dress at a vintage store in New York, back when I thought I had a chance. Long, emerald green silk. Spaghetti straps, a high-front slit, longer in the back with a flowing train. It completely exposes my back. Tight, very tight over my stomach and around my hips.

In twenty minutes I am meeting Jane and Kate at the bar for their annual Halloween party. I would be attending any other year, so why not this year? I slip on gold vintage t-strap pumps and take a final look at the dress.

It is going to look breathtaking in the wind when I'm out on the cliffs later tonight.

Edward Cullen

I like girls with pretty names. Last week in Chicago it was a Rosalie. All golden hair and big blue eyes with perfect skin. I was going to fuck her right before, but her voice was unpleasant and she kept talking and talking and I thought quick and easy would be best, but wouldn't it be wonderful to see bright red running down her white shirt? Now I don't usually enjoy using sharp objects, things get messy and I really liked the grey shirt I was wearing that night, but once the idea of the red and the white started playing in my head I couldn't help myself. Pretty Rosalie with the pretty name. A shame. I should have just fucked her right before.

Tonight we have a Bella.

Isabella Swan

Two more hours. Maybe I should just leave now, but I make plans and I stick to them, and I had planned on drinking champagne tonight and I had planned on staying until one.

"Bella, you can at least try to enjoy yourself."

I order my champagne, and notice how Kate and Jane look away, somewhat embarrassed.

"Bella, you can't afford that. Do you know what you just ordered? Tell him you changed your mind before you embarrass all of us!"

"Relax, I can afford it. Don't mind me, you guys should go dance."

Slutty Nurse and Horny Schoolgirl exchange looks, stare at me for a few seconds, and walk away.

I take my first sip of champagne and sigh. I take my second, third sips and can't stop giggling. Absurd. This whole thing is completely absurd. I notice the tall man with eyes that match the color of the dress staring at me. I giggle again and he looks surprised. Then angry.

I wonder if the skirt of the dress is going to look like wings when I fall, opening in the front and flying back.

Edward Cullen

They called her Bella and walked away. Now Bella is all alone drinking champagne in a ball gown surrounded by drunk hicks in their cheap costumes. Bella has beautiful lips and tiny, slender hands. Bella has small, perky tits and a long, white neck.

_Taking me between those perfect lips._

_Clawing at me with those hands._

_Nipples between my teeth._

_And that neck…_

Bella must be getting drunk, even though she has taken exactly three sips of champagne. She looks at me and giggles. I'm not sure what she thinks is so funny. I'm not sure she will be giggling for much longer. I think it's about time I said hello.

"I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Don't waste your time. I'm only around for another two hours."

"That's more than plenty of time for what I had in mind."

"And what's that?"

"A dance, maybe two."

_And then I fuck you twice up against a tree. Once because I want to, the second to make up for my mistake with Rosalie. _

"Do I look like I would get up and dance here?"

"You don't look like you should be here at all."

"Oh I know. Just two more hours."

She turns her back to me and plays with her bracelet, a large, ugly object that looks too expensive. But then Bella looks expensive. Bella is a mystery. I run a finger up her spine and she shivers, gasps.

"I'm sure you made a grand entrance in your little outfit," I whisper against her neck.

"No, but I plan on making a grand exit."

Her voice is steady, calm. I think about the meaning behind her words.

"Make one, with me."

She immediately turns to face me. I know fear when I see it, and the expression on her face is not fear. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I'll take it. I wonder what fear looks like on Bella's face.

Rosalie's nostrils had flared, her mouth was wide open, like her eyes. She wasn't just afraid, she was angry. It was not fun to watch, but I had to watch, she deserved that much.

What about the one before Rosalie? I don't remember her name. Leah? Lena? Lisa? Pretty unforgettable. There were tears. It took too long. There was sex, but it was unsatisfying. I had to flip her around and take her ass. She liked that. Too bad she cried later on.

"You can't come with me."

Little Bella looks so serious.

"Come with you where?"

"Where I'm going after this party."

"Perhaps I can change your mind."

"No, you can't."

"Perhaps I can drop you off, at least."

She looks pensive, removes three hundred dollar bills from her purse, and places them on the bar.

"Ok."

My heart beats rapidly in my chest as I follow her out the bar. She stops once, looks around for a few seconds, starts walking again with her head held high. Her skirt billows perfectly with each step she takes. Her ass is tight and round and I want to watch the green silk slide off it, exposing more white flesh in the moonlight. It's a pity that her chest will be scarred when I push her face-forward against the tree.

_You don't have to do that – take care of this one. You want her grunting, moaning, happy, coming until the very last minute. Maybe even saying your name. You said you wanted her to have your cock between those lips, and that's not something you would allow just anyone to do. This one is special. You should taste her. Take your time and make it sweeter than the ones before. The end won't be any different, either way._

She stops and looks up at me.

"Where are we going?"

"Have you been to the cliffs at night?"

_Cliffs, Edward? What happened to the tree?_

I want to see her there, the wind in her hair and her dress behind her, exposing those legs.

For a split second, she looks startled. "You want to go to the cliffs?"

"Only if you do."

"Let's take my car," she decides.

"As you wish."

We jump into an old truck and I wonder if she'd object to my hand on her thigh.

"Happy Halloween…"

"Isabella."

"Isabella. But your friends call you Bella."

"My _friends._"

I am not her friend.

"Is this your costume?"

"It's a dress."

"Your friends were in costume."

"Is this _your _costume?"

"No, but I'm in disguise."

I place my hand on her thigh and she doesn't react. The front of her dress falls open and I decide to take a chance. I move so that I'm facing towards her, and bring my other hand to her thigh, placing it higher and sliding it up until I feel her.

"Nothing."

She stares straight ahead. The only reaction she has is between her thighs, where my fingers meet an unprecedented amount of wetness. I touch, and play, and hear her breaths get deeper, until the car stops and she turns to me.

"We're here."

Pushing her back towards the window, I hook a finger inside her.

"This is what I want."

I expect her eyes to close, her head to fall back, but she keeps staring at me.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

She points towards the water. I remove my hand and follow her out. She takes her bag with her, and before I can comment on how odd that is, considering where we are and what we are about to do, she flings it over the cliff, and takes a deep breath.

Oh.

"Two hours, Isabella?"

"Just over an hour now."

"Is this the place I couldn't follow you to?"

"Yes."

"Why did you let me?"

"I thought you wanted to see my grand exit."

"I would have seen it anyway."

"Oh."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Does it have to be tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I stick to my plans."

"And me?"

"You looked so lonely at the bar."

_I _looked lonely at the bar. She pitied _me_.

"I came for a reason, Isabella."

She nods.

My hands reach for her shoulders and run up and down her arms a few times. She is cold. I consider tearing the thin straps of her dress and immediately covering her nipples with my mouth, but I want her in the dress when I taste her. I get on my knees and spread hers apart. Like she is my last meal, or my first meal in days, I attack her and can't let go. My tongue takes on a life of its own; nothing has ever felt softer against my cheek. I rub my nose against her, my lips. It's less about her pleasure than my own, breathing, living Isabella until she is no more. Nevertheless, she must be pleased, because her low whimpers and tiny moans are incredibly loud in the silent night.

When she cries out and I know we are done I stand up and wipe my face with my arm. I smile, thinking that I will have her scent on more than one part of me after she is gone. It's time to take off her dress and remembering my earlier fascination with her ass, I turn her around until she is slightly bent, clutching the side of the truck. I hook a finger into each strap and snap, they are gone. The dress is too tight and doesn't fall off, I have to ease it down her hips, and for the second time tonight I find myself on my knees, covering her ass with kisses, biting her fleshiest parts.

She turns to me and looks down, her expression one of worry.

"We're going to put the dress back on later."

"Of course."

Tonight is your night, Isabella.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Isabella, unless you have any objections?"

She remains silent, but there is a subtle movement of her hips towards me.

"I'm not going to use anything, given the circumstances."

Again, nothing.

So quiet, so sweet. How I would love for her to drop to her knees in front of me and make this night even more memorable.

_Suggest it._

I promised her I'd fuck her first.

I bend her forward and pull her towards me by her hips. I feel a chill go through my body when my lips meet her neck. Soft, long, beautiful neck. My hands quickly undo my pants and I look down at my boots with their distinctive yellow stitching around the sole, my pants now hanging loose around my legs. I have been so incredibly hard from the moment I saw her walk into the bar. One thrust and I fill her completely. My hand releases her hip and comes back down hard, smacking her once, hearing her loud gasp. She pushes back against me, signaling that she wants more, and I comply. My teeth drag across her shoulder, they bite, they nibble, they destroy. I pinch her nipples hard. I pull her head back by her hair, suck on her neck repeatedly, wondering how quickly the mark will appear, and how long it will last. Her cries are no longer restrained, she is no longer holding back. I brought her back to life, and yet I want to fuck every last breath out of her.

Her head turns and I look straight into her eyes. So pretty. So big. So round. I almost don't want to see the fear. I almost don't want to see the light shut off behind them.

Almost.

Two fingers gently push her cheek so that she is looking away again. My movements become more vigorous, I am pounding into her, and her yes's and her pleas quickly make me lose control. She swivels her hips and moves against me and she's so warm, so tight, so good. I thrust and simultaneously pull her roughly against me three times as I come, her violent spasms making it that much sweeter.

She sighs when I pull out. I immediately want back in. Some of me drips down her thigh and I wipe it off with my hand. She shivers against me again, or maybe she is just cold. I pull up my pants, keeping them unbuttoned, and pick her dress up off the ground, pulling it back over her hips. I watch her as she tries to hold it up against her chest. The straps are ruined, but I tie tiny knots to help keep the dress in place.

She looks towards the water, which we can't see. I expect her steps towards the edge to be tentative, but they are anything but. I stop her and hold her hand for a second before realizing how warm it is, how good it feels. I let it go and grab her arms instead.

"You are too pretty, your body is too precious to be broken on the rocks."

She tilts her head to the side, considers this.

"What do you suggest?"

"Kiss me."

"Is your kiss lethal?"

"We'll just have to see."

Isabella and I sit on the cold ground, side my side. I turn to her and she is a vision in her wrinkled deep green dress, her hair messy and wild, makeup smudged around her eyes. She moves closer to me, eager to put her mouth on mine. I brush my lips against hers twice before I let them stay there, moving slowly, feeling her mouth open slightly, tasting her once more. My right hand goes to her neck and I hold her, rubbing her throat with my thumb. Slowly I lay her down beside me on her back and straddle her, kissing her more deeply, feeling myself grow hard again. Her legs spread under me, and before I know it I am inside her, holding a graceful leg up and placing it over my shoulder, my free hand flat on her chest, pushing, thrusting over and over and over. No one will ever do this to her again. She arches her back, seeks more of me, and I'm deeper and she's alive, so alive, and the euphoria on her face is of the kind that few people experience in their lifetime. And as I come inside her maddeningly tight, wet cunt I know that if given the choice, I would do this many, many times and let her live to see another day.

She is breathless and so I let her catch her breath before I lean down to kiss her again. I place my hands on either side of the neck, caressing, adoring, as I greedily consume the first kisses I have received in years. Her lips are soft, her tongue is delightful. Her neck is so delicate, breakable. She throws a quick glance towards the water and I realize it's time. My hands tighten around her neck as I continue to kiss her, and I can tell that she too hasn't felt anything against her lips for quite some time. Tighter and tighter until her body is thrashing under mine. Her pulse quickens and I feel it under my hands. I wait for the fear but it never really comes. The euphoria has subsided, and it has been replaced with a deep curiosity, a look of wonder. Her body fights me but her lips respond until they can respond no longer. With my kiss I have literally taken her breath away, all her breaths away, and I stop only when her body relaxes under mine.

Isabella is a vision lying down across the rocks, the dress spread out around her, pale skin in the moonlight, her ring and her big bracelet and shiny shoes. I crouch down beside her and tear a small piece of fabric from the front of her dress, and carefully place it in my pocket. As exhilarating as the end was, it killed me to lose her kiss.

This is one I will remember.

***

**Thank you WriteOnTime, Jadedandboring, and Kassiah for all your guidance and help. **


	29. Amongst the Pumpkins

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

Amongst the Pumpkins

**Author: lmbrtvll**

Rating: M

**AN: So, this is my second time writing anything like this and while it's still very new to me, I had so much fun. I hope you enjoy!**

"Emmett, you don't own me!" Rosalie slammed her car door shut to punctuate her anger.

"Babe, come on. Those guys were ogling you." Emmett climbed into the passenger seat of the car as he argued.

Rosalie was surprised her mammoth of a husband even knew what ogling meant. The big oaf had once again not failed to embarrass her in public, and quite frankly, she was sick of it.

She was a grown woman, and quite old, though her flawless skin and golden hair didn't show it. She could most definitely take care of herself – she was immortal after all. She didn't need her sexist husband to scare away every male that as much as looked at her.

"So what! Can you blame them? It was just harmless flirting. Jesus, you're so controlling!" By now, Rosalie had them speeding down the highway from Seattle to Forks. The excessive speed did little to cool her temper but it would get Emmett out of her car that much faster.

But unfortunately not fast enough.

"Rose, no one should be looking at you like that but me. They were probably picturing you naked. Not okay." Emmett had his arms crossed and a large frown decked his face.

Had she not been gripping the steering wheel so hard, though not hard enough to break it, she would have smacked the back of Emmett's head. He had absolutely no right to be so damn possessive over her.

"It didn't help that you were trying on those costumes- if you can even call them that," Emmett continued. "Didn't leave much to the imagination."

"You don't seem to mind when I wear them for you at home," Rosalie snapped. She was strong, independent and absolutely loathed being controlled. She was proud of the image she had built up for herself. Rosalie Cullen was not one to be toyed with. She was beautiful, a goddess of perfection with long legs, enviable curves and a face of artistic proportions. She was known for her wit, her gall and her bite. No one ever purposely picked a fight with Rosalie.

She smirked, enjoying how well known her attitude was in both the vampire and human world.

Emmett knew all too well just how much of an attitude she could have. You would think he annoyed her purposely just to get a rise out her. He always claimed it made for amazing sex – the furniture breaking, house-shattering kind.

Rosalie's mind drifted back to the other night when they argued what color to paint the godforsaken pumpkins Alice had left them with. Originally, Rosalie argued they should just carve the damn things but Alice wouldn't stand for it. She claimed they would last longer uncut and painted. Besides, if they carved them that meant a candle would have to be lit inside and not a single one of the Cullen's was quite _that_ comfortable with fire.

Rosalie knew Alice appreciated things done a certain way- with order, finesse and style. That's why she left three colors of paint. A lot could be done with orange, black and white. It also made the job much more simple, which Rosalie liked. Simple meant quick, and while she promised Alice she would help her decorate for Halloween, as she promised every year, it wasn't one of her favorite things to do.

How could she, as a vampire, truly look forward to a holiday where they were practically made fun of. Fangs? Capes? Creepy accents and coffins? It was a bit ridiculous. The only part she actually got any true enjoyment from, besides scaring humans, was dressing up. Her goal each year was to find the most risqué costume she could find.

Unfortunately, this year, Emmett had wanted to come with Rosalie to pick out her costume. He didn't know that having human boys stare at her as she mulled over her different options was par for the course.

Rosalie slammed on the brakes, causing the tires to squeal and Emmett to jolt forward. He hadn't been expecting the sudden stop and was lucky he didn't break anything when he braced himself.

Rosalie looked around, wordlessly. They were sitting in the long, Cullen driveway, but she didn't remember most of the drive home. Her movements were automatic as her thoughts were turned elsewhere.

"Get out of my car, Emmett. I don't want to see you right now." Rosalie hopped out of the car and stalked into the house, angrily making her way upstairs. The tinge of embarrassment she had felt earlier during the scene her idiotic husband had made was strongly overcome by her anger. She could feel her body shaking with the need to release the building frustration and a large growl of warning erupted from her mouth.

**EMPOV**

Emmett still sat in the car, unsure of where he should go. He could hear his wife's vicious roar from the driveway and shuddered in response. He didn't mean to make her angry, but the way those guys at the costume store were looking at her enraged him. They were looking at her like she was a piece of meat, good for a fuck and then tossed out the door.

He could feel his rage building again as he remembered every single detail of the guys- the looks on their faces as they ran their bulging eyes up and down Rosalie's body, the elbow jabs they gave each other in silent communication. He could hear their heart rates pick up; he could smell the hormones in their blood thickening. They wouldn't even look at him, no. Their eyes were all for her. Their _words_ were all for her, full of hidden innuendos and subtle allusions to what they could do to her later. He didn't have to be able to read minds to pick up the hushed whispers and faint undertones of their words.

He freaking blew.

If Rosalie hadn't been there, he was sure he would have had the murders of three disgusting and vile but innocent men, on his hands. He pulled Rosalie back to his side and stared at the creeps, a growl rumbling low in his throat. He spat every curse, every threat, every wicked and degrading word at them he could. And then in a whisper so low, no one but the three men could hear, Emmett assured them that if they ever looked at his wife that way again, he would rip off their balls, shove them down their throats and file a complaint with their supervisor.

Needless to say, Rosalie wasn't too pleased. But he did what he felt he had to do. He stuck up for his woman to ensure she was treated the way a lady already spoken for should be treated. They had been married time and time again- there was no doubt Rosalie was his.

But something – something he couldn't identify that had been brought forth from deep inside him wanted more- needed reassurance. He needed to prove that Rosalie was his – his partner, his mate – as much as he needed blood to survive. There was an intense hunger gnawing at him from the inside that couldn't be sated by a hunting trip.

Emmett growled, confused and frustrated with this persistent need he couldn't sate. From the first time he saw Rosalie- an angel hovering above him as he lay at the brink of death; he knew he was in love with her. She was special.

The thought that something, _anything_ might take away what was his was terrifying.

Enough was enough. Emmett needed to prove to Rosalie just how much she meant to him. She had said the vows just as he had; they were bound. He knew she enjoyed the stares, the compliments, the idolizing from humans. Perhaps it took away some of the hurt that had tainted her previous life. But he wasn't human, and to see his mate gallivanting around in a scantily clad Halloween costume brought forth the feral creature in him. He needed to protect his mate from other males and by doing so he would renew the bound between them that he felt was weakening. He would reclaim what was his.

With one goal in mind, Emmett left the car and headed straight to his bedroom. His ears could still pick up Rosalie's angry grumblings from above but that didn't deter him.

Throwing open the bedroom door, Emmett found Rosalie perched on their bed dressed only in part of last year's costume. Last Halloween she had dressed as a "Red Hot Devil", and the costume consisted of short leather shorts, a leather corset that cut off just underneath her breasts and a leather bra – all in bright red. Red really was Rosalie's color.

Emmett couldn't tear his eyes from his wife. That costume had been hot last year, but now she had completely forgone the top leaving her gorgeous, perky breasts completely uncovered.

He stepped forward only to be halted by Rosalie.

"Ah, ah ah. You can look, but you can't touch," she drawled, seductively. "You don't own me; I'm not some possession. I'll do what I want." She smirked and looked Emmett dead in the eye, her topaz orbs smoldering with heat.

"You know, I'm thinking of popping out for a few hours." She popped off the bed and proceeded to search the room for an obviously missing item.

"I feel like I'm missing something," she ran her hands over her body, "but I can't figure out what."

"Like hell you are, Rose." Emmett gripped her wrist tightly; adamant about stopping her.

"Get your hands off me." Rosalie tugged her arm, but Emmett's grip held true.

"Emmett, I'm warning you. Let go or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? You're my wife," he spat. "No other man should see you like this."

"Why? Are you jealous? Worried that someone else will get some of this?" She gestured to her body. "Well, too bad. I make my own decisions."

Rosalie flounced from the room and out the back door of the house, which led to the deck where all of Alice's pumpkins were being stored.

Emmett darted down the stairs and out back to find a flash of red among the orange of the pumpkins. If she wanted a chase, then Emmett would give her a chase.

A low growl simmered in his throat as he eyed his target. There was no doubt about it – she would be his.

Rosalie walked calmly among the pumpkins; the faint sunlight casting an ethereal glow on her smooth, unblemished skin. Her hips swayed in the tiny shorts as her taut backside and leg muscles stretched and contracted in ripples and her hair dangled flirtatiously as she bent to caress one of the pumpkins.

Emmett struggled to keep himself from having her right then and there as he hardened painfully against his jeans. Soon. Very soon.

As she straightened, Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulders and her unrestrained breasts swayed with the movement.

He couldn't hold back any longer- he had to have her. With surprising grace, Emmett leaped from his perch and pinned Rosalie to the floor. Pumpkins tumbled around them but neither noticed. Keeping her arms pinned, Emmett lowered his mouth to one of Rosalie's already hardened nipples and she released a roar; a mixture of pleasure, want, and resistance. He moved his mouth over to the other peak and again used his tongue to get a taste of the sweetness of her skin.

He nibbled at her chest tasting his way upward until he reached her neck. Keeping his mouth attached, Emmett swiftly removed the rest of Rosalie's costume. This – this glorious creature that lay beneath him was _his_. Quickly, he shed his own clothing, reveling in the feeling of skin against skin.

Emmett snaked one hand down between Rosalie's thighs, groaning aloud when he found her already soaking wet.

"_I_ do this to you, Rosie. This is because of me." He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked her juices off his fingers, his taste buds exploding in the tang of her sweetness.

"And this," he pressed his rock hard cock up against her, "is what you do to me."

Rosalie groaned beneath him, her eyes dark with arousal, her cheeks flushed from her most recent feed, her breath escaping her luscious lips in excited pants.

"You're mine, Rose." In one quick thrust, Emmett buried himself in her completely. His eyes rolled back and he snarled as her tightness encircled him.

Emmett started off slowly, just rocking his hips with hers- teasing. But his pleasure soon overwhelmed any coherent thought, and instinct took over. He once again lowered his mouth to his mate's neck, and nibbled, continuing to slam himself into her. Her breathless grunts urged him onward and her nails tore deeply through the skin on his back causing him to shudder in ecstasy.

Rosalie wrapped her lean legs around Emmett, preventing him from removing himself from her completely. They moved together in a macabre dance of passion, instinct and want. There was a primal and animalistic quality to their movements, their motives unclear and hasty. All Emmett could focus on was having what was his.

This was not a gentle expression of love; this was an urgent reclaiming.

"Em, I need you." Rosalie's voice was low with arousal and an intense heat flooded Emmett's belly with those words. He buried his hands in Rosalie's flaxen locks anchoring her to the ground. Rosalie arched her back and Emmett hit a new spot within causing both to cry out shakily.

Emmett bit down on Rosalie's neck, visibly marking his mate and proving his claim. His. No one else's. "Mine, Rose. You're_ mine_."

"Yours," she whispered back. "Make me yours. Always yours."

He thrust harder, their bodies moving in a fury of undulations and frenzy. He was finally sating the primal hunger that so desperately ate away at him before. He feasted on Rosalie's body, her essence, her soul, their two bodies moving together as one.

"Come for me, Rosie," Emmett commanded. "Come now, come with me."

Emmett could feel Rosalie's walls clench around him sending him over the edge into his own climax. A roar exploded from his mouth and he shuddered violently as Rosalie dug her nails into his back – each finding their release in a symphony of groans and snarls. Now Rosalie truly was his, as she would carry a part of him with her now.

Unable to hold himself above Rosalie any longer, he collapsed and rolled on to his side, pulling his wife towards him. He glanced at her neck and smirked, admiring his handiwork. That mark would be a sign for all that this woman was spoken for – proof that she was coupled and claimed.

Both Emmett and Rosalie were breathing heavy, even though breath was unnecessary. The sheer magnitude of what they had just experienced was mind blowing and reassuring.

"You can take me anytime, Em. Only you." Rosalie pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

After both had come down from their highs, Emmett helped Rosalie up and gathered her costume. They looked around the deck, smiling sheepishly at what lay before them. Alice's pumpkins were now more fit for pumpkin pie than painting. She was going to kill them.


	30. ACDC on Elm Street

**Entry for The Countdown to Halloween – One Horny Hallows Eve**

**Author: Retroninjachick**

**Heya, this one shot is basically a one night stand. Something different. There's no costumes for Bella, or Edward. It's more of what would happen if they stayed in on a halloween night...romance and fuck at first sight. lol. I wanna thank the lovely BreathofTwilight and all the other lovely authors. Hope you can enjoy. =)**

"**AC/DC on Elm Street"**

Halloween. Hallo-fucking-ween. An excuse for the female species to dress in scraps of lace, and lingerie just because it is considered a costume with the appropriate accessories. I, myself am not a big fan of this holiday. I lack in Halloween spirit. Haunted houses do not scare me, candy doesn't appeal to me, and most of all, I hate dressing up, and I hate wearing lingerie. What good is there in Halloween for me?

Most nights, back at home in Forks, were spent sitting in a couch with Jake by my side, watching good ole' scary movies. If we wanted candy we'd go to the gas station and grab everything we could off the rack. We wanted to dress up? We'd have a pajama night instead. Charlie spent the night working because unlike the other 364 days of the year, Halloween was the only night where trouble was ever ensued amongst the good town folks of Forks.

I wasn't always that boring though. Before I hit 16, I would dress up every year with Renee back in Phoenix. Princess, fairy, angel, belly dancer, pirate, a spice girl; you name it, I was it. But then I went to high school, and when you're dressed like vampire in the middle of a World History AP lecture, and all the other costumes involve sexy fishnets and corsets, you kind of realize how ridiculous Halloween really is.

You lose the spirit.

After I moved with Charlie in Forks, I vowed never to celebrate the holiday again. My hatred rose from my freshmen year embarrassment. So my sophomore year in Forks was a brand new year, away from Phoenix, and never again did I carve an orange pumpkin. It held no meaning to me as it once did.

Of course, after years, I didn't really pay any mind to October the 31st. But now in Seattle, sitting in my friend's living room, watching the 21 year old pixie twirl around in a barely-there witch costume, I realized this year, there was no exception.

"Alice, are you really going out like that?" I asked. My eyebrow was raised in bewilderment. I felt out of place in my old band t-shirt and jeans while being feet away from all my friends in their costumes.

Rosalie was…well Rosalie. Her costume, unlike Alice's, was classic, and perfectly suited for her. The Goddess outfit was white, touching the floor in light whispers, while a long slit reached her high thigh, leaving the rest to the imagination. The deep v-neck was still classy and embodied with gold touches. It was hard to feel pretty around her.

"Is there something wrong with my costume, Bella?" Alice asked, stopping in mid twirl with her hands on her hips.

I pursed my lips, considering the answers I could afford without losing my head. There was none.

"Nope. You look great Alice." I said immediately. She gave me a big toothy smile before turning to Jasper.

Jasper looked handsome in a Bat Man costume. His mask was pulled up to his head, pushing back his blonde locks. Next to him, Emmett stood, playing with his suspenders. He was wearing a ridiculous nerd costume. And when I say ridiculous, I say it because a man with muscles like him should not be wearing a shirt, tight like that, with shorts that go above his knees. It just looks…weird.

"Are you sure you're not going to come with us Bells?" Jasper asked, turning to me. I shook my head, lifting my feet up to the couch and knees up to my chest.

"I'm not exactly a fan of costumes." I said with a blush. Yeah, because you can call a bra and skirt with bunny ears a "costume."

"I can't force you into coming with us Bella, and I can't force you into your costume…but I can sure as hell give you candy duty." Alice said, picking up the large basket of sweets from the table. I rolled my eyes.

"And I can live with that." I said.

Alice shot me a grin before grabbing Jasper's hand. "Alright, sweetheart, don't be out after eleven, stay away from sexual predators, and make sure to tuck yourself in tonight, we'll be home late." She said, with a pout on her face.

"Jeez, thanks mom." I laughed. "Now, go, I'll be fine."

"Okay, oh! And Bella! I almost forgot, remember that my cousin is flying in tonight, so, don't be scared if he pops up in the front door." Alice reminded me.

"How do I know it's him?" I called out, seeing as she was practically out the door.

She gave a tinkling laugh as the door closed, "Pixie Dust!" she yelled out.

"Pixie Dust?" I asked myself, clearly confused. What the fuck does pixie dust have to do with anything? I rolled my eyes and placed my chin on my knees, gluing my eyes to the television.

There's was a special on and they were playing the 1978 version of 'Halloween'.

It wasn't the same without my old best friend here. Usually, these past years, my old roomie and I just sat in our dorm and watched movies all night, since Alice always had plans on Halloween, Angela would save my ass from them, but this year there was no Angela to help me out.

_At least Alice let me be. _I thought to myself. _This isn't so bad. _

For the next hour or so, I opened the door to many cuties in _real _Halloween costumes. Many of them said thank you, while others were rude and said something along the lines of, "That's all you got? Are you kidding me lady?" To those, I would click the button near the door, letting down the automatic spider Emmett had helped Alice put up to scare kids.

I was chewing nervously on candy corn candy I found in the candy basket, watching intently as the guy in Jaws—Yeah, I know, they were playing _Jaws. _I don't even consider that a horror movie!---swam underwater looking for 'evidence'. I knew that the part was coming, I'd seen it a million times, but it always gave me goose bumps as the head popped out of nowhere and scared him. This time, it made me jump, spilling my candy bowl everywhere as the doorbell rang at the same exact time that the music climaxed. I screeched, breathing hard, as I could feel myself shaking.

I let a big breath out, grabbing the basket of candy as the doorbell rang once more.

"I'm coming!" I yelled out, unlocking the door.

I held the basket in hand, wondering why the kid, or kids, hadn't said the usual, "Trick or treat" phrase. My question was answered when I opened the door.

He was _so_ not here for a trick or treat.

I blinked blankly at the man, his green eyes boring into mine questioningly. Bronze hair laid atop his head in a complete mess, and his sharp features were striking against his pale complexion. His black jacket covered his t-shirt underneath, but it defined his muscles. He was so tall.

So _hot. _

I shook my head slightly and then opened my mouth. "Um…can I help you?" I asked.

Nice.

He cocked his head to the side. "Pixie Dust?" he said quietly.

Pixie Dust?

Pixie Dust?

_Pixie Dust. _

I glanced down at the bags and suitcases at his feet, and my mouth formed an 'O'.

"Oh! You're Alice's cousin!" I finally said. He nodded. "Pixie Dust." I whispered under my breath, finally understanding Alice.

_This _was Alice's cousin? Damn. So that's where the wonderful genes end up on the male spectrum of her family.

Lovely.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked with a chuckle. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Oh yeah, sorry, here let me help you with your bags." I said, suddenly nervous.

I was spending the whole night with _him_?

I suddenly cursed my choice of attire. I mean, a t-shirt and jeans is fine….but not when there's a hot guy in the room, and I look like a mess with my hair all fucked up in a rubber band.

He smiled and walked inside as I grabbed one of his bags. I closed the door behind me with my foot, my hands suddenly busy, grabbing onto his heavy bag.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. _Ever heard of lightweight packing? _

No wonder he was related to Alice.

"Okay, um, you're room is up stairs, I'll take you to it." I said, grabbing on tightly to the bag in my hand, and leading him up. I avoided his gaze, scared that I would blush again or something.

We made it up the stairs to the room Alice had reserved for her beloved cousin. After dropping the bag harshly on his bed, I put my hands in my pockets and turned to look at him. He was putting the bags on the floor, glancing around.

Damn he was cute.

I felt like I should say something, you know? I don't think I even said my name, and I mean the guy was moving in here.

I should talk to him right?

After a couple of minutes of silence, I finally decided to start small talk.

"Um, I'm Bella by the way." I said, hoping that was a good enough introduction.

He glanced at me, his eyes briefly doing a once over before he smiled.

_Great, _I thought, _he's measuring how shitty I look. _

"Edward." He said.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Alice was talking about you."

"I'm sure what she had to say wasn't exactly honorable." He said with a roll of the eyes.

"No, she was actually pretty decent." I lied.

In truth whenever she would mention him, something like, "Stupid idiot, just has to hook up with his boss. Can't hold down a job or a girl. Fucktard" would follow quickly behind his name.

"I doubt it." He said, fingering a picture on the nearby desk.

I kept my hands in my back pockets as I shifted around on the back of my heels, pursing my lips.

Aaawwwkkkwwwaaarrrddd……

Finally, I popped my lips together, and let out a breath. "Okay, well, I'll leave you to unpack. The kitchen is right down stairs, down the hall and through the living room. If you need anything, I'll be there watching T.V." I said with a smile, walking out quickly before anymore conversation could be initiated.

There were so many things I wanted to ask him, starting with, "Why the hell would you fly out during Halloween?" and "Why'd you move here anyway?" "Are you planning on staying long?" "Where do you work?" "Did you really sleep with your boss?" "If so, what the fuck is the matter with you?"

But I kept my lips zipped and tight and walked downstairs to the T.V.

Jaws was still on, and I could see they were already on the boat, "hunting" the damn shark.

I wish I could've paid more attention to the T.V screen, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the cute ass upstairs unpacking. I mean, how can you just brush off a hot guy, in the same house as you, all alone?

Kind of difficult if you ask me.

I replayed over all the introductions, and the smiles, and short conversation, trying to see if there was any sort of interest in me from his part.

I came up with nothing.

I sighed, curling up into a ball once again and trying to focus on the T.V.

After a couple minutes, I was able to actually enjoy the movie once again.

While fidgeting a couple times, and having to rub my arms to make the sudden chills disappear, I found myself slowly sinking back into my prior position, and my attention back intact.

It was during the end of Jaws, minutes before the credits were to be pulled out that I heard the footsteps from the stairs.

So much for not thinking about Mr. Hot Cousin.

I sneaked a glance over my shoulder before catching him already staring at me. Like a fool, I felt my cheeks flame at the embarrassment of being caught before snapping my head back forward.

"What are you watching?" he asked, coming to sit next to me. I could feel myself tense a bit, but I kept my eyes forward.

"Horror night. They're playing Jaws." I said quickly. I could see him nod from the corner of my eye.

His posture was a bit frigid, and he too was a bit fidgety. I figured, he was uncomfortable, not knowing me and having to sit next me, when I, myself refused to speak, let alone make eye contact with him.

I finally looked at him.

"You can get comfortable…" I said softly. "I mean, it's okay to put your feet up and stuff." I added.

_And stuff. _God, can I be any dumber?

He let out a chuckle before relaxing a bit into the cushions, hesitating, before asking me with a point of his finger if he can put his feet up on the coffee table.

I nodded my head quickly, letting him know it was completely fine.

"God, is Jaws even really a proper horror film? I consider it more of a suspense movie." He said with a snort.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I was thinking the same thing earlier."

"Great minds think alike." He said throwing me a smile.

Oh god, what a goofy smile, but so nice at the same time. _Swoon._

I threw him a smile of my own before turning back to the T.V just in time for the credits to roll up.

"Umm…do you want to watch another?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, I mean, what else do we have to do right?" he asked with a smile.

And then the torturous hour began.

I mean, really, I felt all cheesy and stupid, just like I felt when I read those novels where the girls practically melted at the sight of their love interest for the remainder of the story. Except it was happening to me. Ridiculous! I mean, he was just a cute guy. But then I realized how when a cute guy like that is staying the night while your friends are out, these thoughts are sure to ensue.

But the hour that we spent was horrible on my part. It was so difficult to pay attention to the movie, especially when he would throw me those glances at the really scary parts, scooting closer to me subtly, almost as if he was waiting for me to scream. But how could I scream when I was too busy watching him and not the manslaughter of a psychopath in a perfectly good vintage scary movie happening in front of me?!

I just beckoned him with my mind to talk to me, or to move closer. I mean, the attraction was _so there. _Just the lust of knowing that I hadn't gotten any for about five months, and this perfectly handsome man was sitting next to me all alone in an empty house, watching me _and _my favorite movies at the same time, was completely driving me insane!

I mean, he would just sit there, tousle his hair, and god I wanted to touch his hair. And then he would smile at me, and say something sweet and funny, and then when we would both get up at the same time for the trick or treat-ers, we would brush our skins by accident, and god. It was pure torture.

And somewhere in the back of my mind, I envisioned myself just plain out asking him, "Hey, do you want to fuck?" but I knew I'd never actually have the balls to say so.

God, it was killing me, and embarrassing me at the same time to think such way.

"…..you've known my cousin?" he asked me a question, I did not catch.

"Huh?" I asked back. He laughed and gave me a smile.

"How long have you known my cousin?" he repeated. I turned my body to face him.

"Since my freshmen year of College. We've moved in together this year." I said, leaning back against the arm chair to get a better look at him. He turned to face me better as well.

"Why this year?" he asked.

I shrugged. "We'd been friends for so long, and my other roommate Angela was moving out, dropping out to put it better, and well, Alice and I are best friends. We'd figured it'd just be better that way."

He thought for a moment before glancing down at my shirt. "You're not a Halloween fan?" he guessed.

I scrunched my nose. "Not really…but I suppose you are, considering you'd take a flight here on this particular day." I said with a smile.

He laughed and shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

_Sigh. The hair._

"Nah, I just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Ali booked the flight, not me, so the earliest one was Halloween. All others were either not available or bad weather, and I needed time to pack…god it's a long story." He said, looking far away, almost as if looking back in time.

"Well…if you don't mind, we've got time, and…I'd really like to know why you moved here?" I said, biting my lip, knowing I was going into uncharted territory.

I briefly remembered the whole, "My-Cousin-Slept-With-His-Slutty-Boss-And-Now-He-Lost-His-Job-For-Not-Knowing-How-To-Keep-His-Penis-In-His-Pants-So-Now-He's-Being-A-Pussy-And-Running-Away-From-His-Problems-And-Coming-Here-Like-A-Pussy-When-His-Penis-Is-What-Got-Him-In-Trouble-In-The-First-Place!" speech Alice had given me.

His eyes briefly met mine before he pulled the end of his hair a bit.

"Well…" he started. "I fell in love. With the wrong woman. Things got complicated, and I ended up losing the apartment we shared, my job, my friends, and her." He said with a shrug. "There was nowhere else to go."

"Well…that's not really that long is it?" I whispered, sorry for his losses, and sorry that the story was true, even though he lacked in details. Which I can't blame him. He doesn't know me.

"Yeah." He whispered back, sadly. We stared at each other for a couple moments, and I could've sworn we would kiss as we sort of leaned toward each other….and then the damn chick in the movie screamed and we were snapped back like a rubber band.

We stared at each other for a moment before awkwardly laughing.

"Umm…that's a cool shirt. I love AC/DC." He said with a smile…trying to make this less uncomfortable.

"Thanks. Obliviously, I like them too." I said tugging at the end of my pony tail.

He offered me a weak laugh, before we both quickly looked away. It was one of those moments where you kind of feel like an idiot because you messed up and you really wanted to kiss the guy. With that feeling comes a rush of adrenaline, and well…confidence. Confidence that I usually lacked, but for some reason, I decided I didn't give a shit what his answer was, but that I should finally grow a pair and make my move. So I did.

"Do you wanna make out?"

I wanted to smack myself as soon as I saw his face. He looked at me, all pale, and shocked out of his fucking mind.

I could feel my cheeks heat up, and I looked down at my lap.

Stupid, stupid, Bella.

I spared a glance up at him, and as soon as my eyes landed on him, my face heated up for a whole new different reason. He was smirking at me, his eyes squinting. And I could feel my heart speed up at the anticipation of what was about to go down.

In a split of a second, we stared, and we spoke with our eyes, before finally it happened.

His arms reached out to me and his hands fisted in my hair, and I did the same and—god his hair was as soft as I imagined. His lips crushed mine, and I couldn't help but feel so…turned on. It'd been such a long time since I did something like this.

I practically crushed my body to his as he pushed us down on the couch, our lips glued to each others, and moving awkwardly and hastily. His hands moved down to my waist as we got comfortable. I quickly wrapped my legs around his hips, and locked my ankles.

It was all happening so fast.

He moved his lips from mine and I gasped, he moved them down to my neck, where I felt the butterflies rumble in my stomach as his lips opened and it was like I was on fire. It was all new.

"God, it's been a while since I was with someone else." He groaned out. I said nothing, simply grabbing his cheek and pushing his face down to mine.

I could feel his hard on pushed on me, and man did I like it.

A part of my brain was telling me, _"Stop. You just met him." _

The other was telling me, _"God, you want this so bad."_

The movie kept playing and only then did I notice it was still going as we groaned in unison. His hands wrapped around the hem of my shirt and it was yanked off my body as I moved my hands down to his shirt.

He laughed as I fumbled around, trying to take it off. He moved away from me, and I almost whimpered as he sat up above me. He reached behind his neck and yanked his shirt up, throwing it behind the couch.

_Dear mother of all that is good and holy. _

What a body. I couldn't wait to get my fingertips on those abs and planes along his stomach. His broad shoulders heaved up and down with his hard breathing. I grabbed him by the chain dangling around his neck, reaching up on my elbow and sitting up, our bodies so close, we were on fire. It was like a game all over again. Each taking what we needed in desperate licks and bites. Somehow my hair was pulled out of its' ponytail and he grabbed onto it as I pushed him back roughly, untangling myself from him to straddle his hips.

He rested his hands on my thighs and I continued little wet kisses up his neck. His neck craned back and he let out a groan that just turned me on further. I bucked forward, already needing friction. He did the same, adjusting his hard on in just the right place to make us both groan out.

Behind me, we could hear the screams of a girl, but we just continued, the movie lost and forgotten. He crushed his lips to my chest, kissing every inch of my collarbone that was within reach. God it felt _so_ good.

"I've never had a one night stand before." I breathed out. I don't know why…but I felt like he should know.

He didn't so much as glance up at me when he said, "Who said anything about one night? We both live here now."

And just the thought of doing this again made me shiver. I clawed my fingers into his hair, pressing him closer as his fingers unzipped my pants. I shot up quickly, yanking them down as he did the same. He lifted his hips from the couch and pulled them off and then his boxers were thrown with the rest of my undergarments and then we were on each other again.

Hasty and yearning, and excited.

His fingers moved like a pianist on my skin. His hand caressing my neck as he moved it to the side, his fingers subtly knotted in my hair, pulling lightly at its' ends, and he would hum lightly as his lips touched my skin.

It was amazing. And when it finally got down to business…my, that boy knows how to just plain _fuck._

It was the orgasm of my lifetime. It was….explosive.

We both rocked each other, moving in the most comforting angles we could on the couch, groaning profanities, and taking what we could from each other. His fingers pressed into me, while I rocked us forward and back. And as the poor innocent girl yelled in great fear behind us, I yelled in pure ecstasy.

I sighed, breathing heavily as I rested my forehead against his.

It's funny how once you're done enjoying the fun of sex, reality comes knocking at your door.

And the reality was…I didn't even know his age.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What?" he asked, his voice muffled as his lips pressed under my ear. I shook my head, not wanting to let the tingling in my stomach take over my thoughts.

"I can't believe this just happened." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"A minute ago, we were talking about shirts and AC/DC." I said, pulling away from him.

He thought for a moment. "Think of it as…your gift for Halloween…and my welcome home present." He grinned.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Alice is going to throw a fit."

I looked down, placing my hands on his deliciously broad chest. It was quiet between us, and not really a silence I enjoyed. Finally I asked, "What?"

He just stared at me before giving me a half-ass smile.

"Tell me, is Alice's bed bigger and better than this couch?"

I threw my head back and laughed, because although I was nervous, and unsure, I was sure as hell still glowing and happy from that wild ride.

I shook my head as he fingered a piece of my hair. I leaned forward still grinning and kissed his chin, not sure if it was okay to do so, but doing it anyway. "Welcome home." I mocked.

He laughed and gripped my thighs tighter, already promising some more fun.

"Happy Halloween."


	31. Resurrection Rose

**Host note: Hey all, this is the very last entry before the mass collab tomorrow and is by a girl who sent in her entry as a last minute submission. Which I must say I am super thankful for since I had a regular participant bail at the last minute. So I know it's a lil short…but I do love the ending either way. Enjoy!!!!**

**AN: hey everyone. This is gonna pop my cherry for both one-shots and a smut. This is loosely based off the legend of Resurrection Mary. So enjoy! I know I will…**

**Resurrection Rose**

**Author: Christeenejane96**

I walked into the club, knowing that its wrong but a guy can hope, hoping to get some. I was already semi-hard at the thought.

_Stop it Em, _I mentally scolded myself.

I searched the crowd looking for- I stopped mid-thought when I saw _her. _

She was wearing a white eye-lit lace cocktail dress. My semi-hard on became a really raging one when I saw her.

As I stared, it was like she could sense it; she turned and looked at me. She cocked her head to the side with a curious look on her face.

Shock ran through me when I saw her face.

It was pale and perfect in every way possible. She had pale violet eyes. Her golden hair was in curls around her face, framing it.

_Down boy, _I fought the urge to grab my dick and go to town on it.

I didn't know when, but suddenly she was standing right next to me.

"Hello," she spoke in the most sensual voice I ever heard. I was panting quietly from fighting to not cum.

"Hi," I rasped out pathetically.

She laughed. At me. She was laughing at me. Or at little Emmett. But either way, it hurt my feelings. God, I didn't even know the girl's name and I'm already whipped.

I guess she saw the hurt look on my face, because the next words out of that little perfect mouth I wanted to see wrapped around my cock were, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

_I said _down, I smiled weakly, "Its fine. No harm, no foul."

She laughed a tinkling laugh, "You're funny. By the way I'm Rosalie."

"Emmett," I responded.

"No, I don't think my name is Emmett."

"No, I meant _I'm _Emmett," I blundered.

She laughed, again, "Its fine. I was just kidding with you."

I realized we were in the back of the club. I had no idea how, but we were.

"Do you want to dance, Emmett," she asked beating me to the punch.

"Sure."

As the night went on, I found out that we had a lot in common. I was finally working up the nerve to kiss her; when, once again, she beat me to the punch. Her mouth felt right against mine.

Things were getting heated, when I remembered we were in a packed club. When I pulled away, I was shocked to realize we were outside against my car. Damn Em, way to be unobservant of your surroundings.

"What's wrong," Rose asked while stoked my cheek, "I thought you liked it."

I hurried to reassure her, "No, no, no. It's not that. I just needed to breathe."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Oh, okay. Wanna go somewhere more private?"

No a small smile formed on my face, "Sure."

Soon we were driving away.

When we finally stopped, Rosalie practically through herself into my lap.

I groaned when she ground onto my rock hard cock. That smile appeared again. And she kept grinding away, while her mouth attacked mine.

"Love, I need you so _bad_," I breathed out.

A devilish smile formed on her perfect face, "Then take me."

I hiked up her dress and she unzipped my pants. Little Emmett came out to play. Well right now, Little Emmett wasn't so little.

She licked her lips in such an erotic way I had to control myself, again.

I slid my hands up her thighs to find she had on no panties. I groaned again. She. Had. On. No. Fucking. Panties. All night.

"God, Rose. Were you planning on getting lucky tonight," I smirked at her.

"Maybe," and with that she attacked my lips while running her hand up and down my rock hard dick.

I felt that familiar tightening in my balls and stopped her before I could explode all over her.

"Did I do it wrong," she asked sadly.

"No, no, no. I just wanted to save that for later."

"What's tha…" I picked her up and slid her down my length. We both groaned at the feeling.

I let her get used to my size before I started thrusting.

A series of profanities escaped her.

"Fuck…. Right there…. Oh god…. I love your cock so much."

I felt her walls starting to clench around me.

"Cum rose. Cum for me."

She buried her head into my shoulder while she cried out. I followed suit soon after.

We stayed like that for a while, until she pulled off. I whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Can you take me home," she asked with innocent eyes.

I tucked myself back in before I answered, "Sure."

She gave me directions until we reached Resurrection Cemetery. She told me to stop the car.

"Emmett, when I leave this car don't follow me. And I mean it." The look on her face was scary.

"Oh…Okay," I stuttered out.

She got out and I watch her hips swaying towards the gates. I was about to get out and tell her to get back in the damn car, because the cemetery was known to be haunted when she walked up to the gate.

She didn't chance a look back, before she morphed through the iron gate.

**Breath-of-twilight here, so that's it for the one shots. I hope you enjoyed them and left lots of love for the wonderful authors who wrote them.**

**The mass collab will be posted tomorrow. It is one hell of a beast, so you will be receiving likely 4 alerts for new chaps. As I have decided to split it up a bit so readers can have lil breaks in between it all without losing their places. Please make sure to pound that review key and let us know what you think of it. 17 of us did this together and we are rather anxious to know what you think of our collaborative efforts. Thanks for sticking with us. **

**Xx**

**IMPORTANT: The next countdown will begin in a mere 31 days. Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas :-) Basic dets are available on my profile.**


	32. Halloween Cullen Style 1

**Okay ladies and gents, here it is, what you've all been waiting for. The massive collaboration that has been written by not one author …BUT 17 different authors. There will be a big "thank you" posting that will introduce you to each author who so generously donated their time and superb writing skills to this mass fic at the end of the Countdown.**

**Sit back, get comfy and enjoy. This is one long ass collab.**

**I have decided to break this up into multiple chaps and post it that way, as it sits at upwards of 53,000 words / 84 pages long. One helluva long ass read all in one sitting to say the least.**

**We hope you enjoy this. Please take a moment to review at the end, to let these authors know what u thought of our mass collaborative effort here and also take a moment to read the Introduction/ Thank you that will be posted at the end of this.**

**Halloween – Cullen Style!**

**Alice POV**

I drove towards home in Edward's Volvo, happy and excited that the school day had finally ended. I loved school, but only because it allowed me to critique teenagers' skewed views on fashion.

The two love birds in the back seat sat side by side making googily eyes at each other.

"We are not, Alice." Edward said while still staring into the depths of Bella's eyes.

"Are too," I argued. He rolled his eyes in annoyance which caused Bella to huff angrily.

"I really hate it when you two have your little private conversations," Bella whispered, averting her eyes from an apologetic looking Edward.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, placing a kiss on Bella's pouting lip.

If I wasn't so happy for them both, I'd find the whole thing nauseating. That thought floated around for a millisecond causing Edward to chuckle low enough for Bella not to hear.

"Darling, Alice finds us sickening," Edward said with another chuckle.

"Well considering you've lived with three intimate couples for so long, I'd consider this payback," Bella quipped and grinned at me.

My eyes narrowed in on her and I turned long enough to throw her a menacing look. I even threw in a growl which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Watch it, little human, remember you agreed to allow me to play dress up today," I said lowly.

Bella's eyes widened and fear ran through her body. Hmm, she feared playing Bella Barbie more than a vampire's growl – strange girl.

Edward grunted in agreement to my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Edward and I will keep our PDA to a minimum," she said, "So, Halloween is coming up, what does a coven of vampires do for the holiday?"

Edward shook his head and whispered, "Nothing, we don't celebrate it. We usually just go hunting."

"Oh, that's too bad," Bella said thoughtfully, "I remember when I was a child I really hated trick-or-treating, so I insisted that Renee take me to the local haunted house. I actually found it rather funny, but the werewolf in the back yard scared the crap out of me."

Edward chuckled, "I wish I could see that memory," he said playfully placing another kiss on Bella's temple.

Then suddenly a vision filled my thoughts as I drove up the driveway towards the house.

I smiled wickedly and Edward hissed under his breath, "Alice."

Oh, this was going to be fun. "Alice, I'm pretty sure that this is not something Bella would like."

"What wouldn't I like?" Bella asked looking from Edward to me.

"Alice is now determined to host a haunted house for the locals," Edward hissed angrily.

Personally, I think he just didn't like Bella's part in the haunted house.

Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts, but didn't deny it. Bella's eyes lit up with curiosity, "Really, I've never participated in anything like that," she said smiling brightly.

Well, that settled it. If she was happy about it then Edward wouldn't interfere with my plans.

I parked and quickly made my way to the porch. "Bella, we'll have to postpone dress up until tomorrow. Right now, I have to pick out costumes and plan everything."

Edward helped Bella out of the car as I called out to the rest of the family. "I'm calling for a family meeting in two hours."

I grabbed Jasper's laptop and headed upstairs to my room, now comes the fun part – planning.

~*~

Everyone was downstairs in the dining room waiting for the meeting to start. I quickly dressed in a black pencil skirt along with a matching jacket and an orange silk blouse. I was in an 'executive' mode because I needed to sell my ideas to make sure this went off without a hitch.

I grabbed a pair of faux glasses and made my way downstairs. Most of the family loitered in the living room, while Bella and Edward sat at his piano. Jasper and Emmett were playing yet another round of Halo while Rosalie sat at the end of the couch flipping through a magazine.

The moment I entered the living room, Jasper's love for me emanated from his body, silently letting me know how much he missed me. He had spent the last few days with Emmett and Rosalie hunting since Edward and I still had one more year of high school to finish.

I gave my husband a smile and a little smirk when his eyebrows rose in question. He could feel the lust coming off of me, so I just shrugged my shoulders indifferently. I knew what would come tonight once the meeting was over and I couldn't wait.

Apparently, Jasper loved my current attire.

I walked into the dining room and quickly laid out folders for the others on the table. I took the head of the table since I had called the meeting. Jasper sat on my right and I could feel his eyes roaming over my body as discretely as possible. Edward hissed under his breath as he and Bella entered and walked over to take the chairs beside him.

"Jasper, can you please tone down your thoughts?" Edward groaned, pulling out a chair for Bella.

I smiled, because this was going to be a long night for Edward if he decided to stay home tonight. I looked over at my brother who moved his head minutely from left to right letting me know that he was in fact staying at Bella's for the evening.

Carlisle cleared his throat pulling me from my thoughts as the future swirled around my head. Tonight for some reason was turning slightly murky which alerted me to the presence of wolves.

I saw Edward stiffen in his seat which immediately caused Jasper to tense feeling what Edward was feeling.

I needed to stop their worrying if I wanted this to work, "An idea came to me due to something Bella told me and Edward earlier today," I said, smiling at Bella, who blushed as all eyes fell on her, "She told me and Edward about a childhood memory of a Haunted House she had visited."

"A haunted house?" Emmett repeated stating it like a question, "Like the ones people go to and pay to have the shit scared out of them?" He eyed Bella, clearly amused at the thought.

"Yes, I was eleven!" Bella said excitedly, "But I didn't scream at all."

"No, they probably screamed when they saw you coming," Emmett teased, "What'd you do? Trip and accidentally turn on the lights?"

Bella's eyes narrowed into little slits and she shook her head as Emmett continued, "No wait, you got sick just looking at all the fake blood!"

"I did not!" Bella huffed angrily.

"That's enough," Edward and Carlisle said in unison.

"Sorry," Emmett grumbled under his breath.

"_Anyway_… as I was saying, my idea," I huffed, pulling out a picture from my file, "I think we should do a haunted house here."

Esme gasped suddenly and I could imagine her concern over the condition of the house, "Don't fret, Esme," I said calmly, "Just think, you'd be able to redecorate if necessary afterward."

Esme released an unnecessary breath and smiled, "It would be fun to entertain some of the children."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, we can have a simple one before hand for the younger children, but after dark…" I trailed off knowing that Emmett was dying to say something.

"We open the gates of hell and really give the kids of Forks High something to scream about," Emmett bellowed gleefully.

"Okay, Alice, say we are actually 'entertaining' this little idea of yours. How do you propose we go about this whole thing? Are you not worried about so many humans being in such a small area with us?" Edward quipped from his corner of the room.

I tapped my finger to my head, rolling my eyes dramatically at Edward, "Hello, crazy vampire lady who has visions, remember?"

Emmett roared loudly at that, but quickly snapped his mouth shut when Edward shot a nasty glare his way.

"Okay, so you're telling us this will all go off without a hitch, correct?" Edward asked, still skeptical even after probing around in my head a bit, knowing his attempts to sway me were futile, yet still trying anyway.

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what I am saying. Now that we have that all settled, can we please move on to actual Haunted House business."

"So none of us are going to have a tasty snack in between the screams?" Emmett teased, amused by Edward's prudish behavior. I shot him a glare for interrupting me and he quickly shut up.

"In front of each of you are checklists of all the things each of you will need to take care of," I informed, in my most business like tone, straightening out my glasses. "There are some costume websites and measurements for all the changes that would have to be done to the house."

Edward groaned when he looked over at Bella's checklist and compared it to his. "Why is she half-naked?" he hissed angrily. Emmett raised his eyebrows and tried to sneak a look at the picture of Bella's costume.

In true Rose fashion, her hand came up instantly and clipped Emmett on the back of the head, "_Ouch!_ What the hell was that for Rosie, I was just curious."

I ignored Edward's question and went straight into discussing each of the rooms and explained that we'd be attending a party afterward. Everyone piped in once and a while coming up with more ideas to scare our guests. Esme said that she'd love to work on invitations for the kids while Bella and Rosalie would work on flyers for all the school age children. We all decided we wouldn't charge a dime, but Carlisle claimed that we'd accept donations of sorts and all the proceeds could go to charity.

Jasper and Emmett were handling all the construction aspects, while Esme and I handled the children's portion of the evening's activities. Bella gave us plenty of ideas that would scare the kids but not enough for them to run screaming. Spaghetti did not feel like worms to me, but Bella insisted that young children always fell for it.

Three grueling, mind-numbing hours later, we all sat around the table seemingly pleased with what we had come up with.

Emmett had thrown out some pretty wild ideas, such as dressing as vampires and using our own fangs and using real body parts throughout the various rooms. _Thankfully,_ Rose once again smacked some sense into him causing him to remain quiet for the remainder of 'the meeting'.

"Alright, I think we have everything covered." Edward quirked a brow at me, reminding me I had forgot to tell them about the wolves.

"Oh, wait! It seems the wolves are going to have a bit of an issue with our little plan here, but Jacob should be here any second. So maybe, Bella, you can umm... I don't know. Work your _charms_ a bit and convince him it will all be okay?" I gave Bella my best puppy dog eyes and fluttered my lashes innocently at her, ignoring the deep growls emanating from Edward.

"Yea, I'll talk to him," Bella groaned, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Emmett boomed, jumping up with a relieved expression on his face and bounding for the door. Probably happy to be away from Rose's menacing glare.

"Hi Jacob." Bella greeted softly, "Would you mind going for a walk with me. I want to talk to you about something."

I watched giddily as Bella put on a small seductive smile followed closely by a deep crimson blush.

"I kind of need to talk to Carlisle, Bella. Can it wait?" Jacob responded curtly.

"No, Jake, it can't wait; and I'm sure it is for the same reasons anyway. So come on, let's go have that talk." I watched as Bella gingerly grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him out the door, leaving behind a glaring, seething Edward. I gulped audibly, this was one mess I might actually have to gravel my way out of.

While Bella was gone, I explained to everyone else that I had invited the Denali sisters to join us. Explaining how we needed a few more characters to finish the haunted house off. Esme and Rosalie looked pleased with the additions, but I cringed when I heard Edward groan suddenly.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, "Bella hasn't met them and you know how insecure she is. I'm going to be mentally molested during their entire stay. That woman is so damn _visual_ and her interest in 'bondage' is rather frightening." Edward continued his complaining all the while keeping a keen ear on Bella and Jacob.

At least I leveled the playing field. While Edward batted off Tanya's advances, Bella would be doing the same. They're mutual jealously should amount to an epic level need to - fuck. And we all know that Edward needs to get the stick out of his ass.

"Okay, we need another male in this," I said, hoping to coax Edward out of his dire mood, "With Jacob and possibly another of the wolves, we'll need one more."

"No, I think one wolf will be more than enough," Edward said firmly, "Maybe, Bella's dad can help?"

Bella and Jacob entered, although the pup was very cautious in his approach, "Maybe Bella's dad can help with what?" she asked while Jacob stared menacingly at Edward; who, of course, was growling under his breath.

"I was just suggesting we ask your dad if he wants to help out with the haunted house." Edward grumbled, trying to maintain a calm facade and failing miserably.

A vision came to me and I saw a very realistic science lab with a creepy out-of-character Charlie, trading in his gun and holster for a chemistry set. "That will work," I quipped, looking over at Edward. Edward chuckled at the scene of Charlie in a full out Einstein wig momentarily, then went back to glaring menacingly at Jacob.

I could barely contain the giggles as they bubbled up my throat. This was definitely going to be interesting.

I turned my attention to Bella, but she quickly bolted out of the room.

"So Jasper, you've been rather quiet, what do you think of everything?" I chirped, cocking my brow at the obviously distracted Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock, are you even listening to me? _JASPER!_" I shrieked irritably as his head whipped around his wide; fear filled eyes slowly rose to meet mine.

He just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. _Men!_

"Stop it, Jasper." I hissed so low barely anyone in the room would hear me; my knuckles were turning white from gripping the table so roughly, trying to control myself as Jasper sent a wave of lust my way.

"Sorry, dear."

**Jasper POV**

I shifted uncomfortably, trying futilely to hide my overly obvious arousal that was straining painfully in my lap. I couldn't help myself really. I mean I was entranced as I watched my sexy little wife prance around handing out information and showing off chains and fake body parts and costumes like she was the show girl on Wheel of Torture.

_She was killing me._

No really.

I was literally about to combust from sexual frustration.

I had to keep reminding myself that taking your wife in front of your family was wrong.

Alice looked like the personification of a sexy secretary. She had a tight black over coat on with a bright orange button down silk blouse underneath, that she had tucked into a tight black pencil skirt, stockings with seams on the back of her legs that lead down to a pair of fuck me pumps. To top it all off, she was wearing a sexy as hell pair of square rimmed glasses.

All I wanted to do was bend her over the table, pull up her skirt and…

I felt a sharp kick to my shin and snapped my head up, glaring at my bronze haired brother from across the table.

"Jasper, can you please tone down your thoughts?" Edward mouthed to me silently. I just smirked and went back to thinking about Alice.

I love my wife, I do. But, this Halloween shit is driving me up the wall. It's all I've heard about since she barreled into the house with her 'amazing' idea. First the costumes, then the haunted house, then _more _costumes… I can't take this anymore.

"…Even listening to me? _JASPER!_" My head whipped around to see Alice glaring at me, hands planted on her hips. _Oh shit._

I tried to send out calming vibes but my lust must have still been running rampant because the next second her mouth dropped open and her pupils dilated. I had always loved watching her receive such pleasure from me, so I increased the pressure of the feelings and watched as she harshly gripped the edge of the table.

"Stop it, Jasper," she hissed towards me. Just to rile her up further I brought the lust up even higher before stopping the flow altogether.

Her tiny hands gripped the table and she screwed her eyes shut. I chuckled to myself darkly… until she reopened them and glared at me.

I dropped my expression from one of smug satisfaction to one of sheepishness, "Sorry, dear."

Alice nodded and quickly turned her attention to Bella. Bella shrunk back and bolted from the room, leaving a gaping Alice staring after her.

Alice motioned for me to follow her, as the rest of the family slowly shuffled out of the room, resuming their earlier activities.

Alice took me by the hand and led me down to the basement, where a bunch of boxes were neatly lined against the far wall and explained the various props and items that we would need to set up down here.

"When did you do all…." I stopped mid sentence as Alice faced towards the box, away from me and bent over to grab something.

That was it. My dwindling control completely snapped. I grabbed her roughly and pulled her back to me. I ground my hips harshly into her backside as my lips feasted on the column of her neck.

Alice let out a quite moan as her back arched away from me; bringing her neck closer to my hungry mouth. I spun her around and attacked her lips ferociously. Her hands twined in my hair and started tugging as our tongues fought furiously for dominance.

I couldn't get enough of her. I had to feel her skin on mine.

Our lips never breaking contact, I moved us towards the table in the middle of the room and propped her up on it, nestling in between her covered thighs.

One by one her little hands worked over the buttons of the shirt I was wearing until I could feel her gentle touch push the shirt off of my damaged skin. After all this time I was still self conscious about my wounds, especially compared to Alice's lush untouched flesh.

But she never backed away from me in revulsion. Never gasped in horror at what lay beneath my clothes. She didn't even blink. Not even the first time I had revealed my scars to her. She just looked at me like I was Jasper and she was Alice; and no matter what we looked like, we belonged together.

I whispered her name reverently as her hands wandered over my flesh; her touch was electric.

My lips moved down the smooth column of her throat until they met a bumpy patch; the only rough part of her skin. It's the mark where I had bitten her years ago. She claimed it was for other vampires to know she was mine, but I knew it was to make me feel better about my own marks. Whatever the reason was I always swelled with a primal emotion whenever I saw it.

As a lapped at every exposed part of her throat, I worked on pulling up the ridiculous fabric that kept me from her.

"Jasper," she whispered as she clutched my head closer to her neck.

When I finally got her shirt off of her, I stepped back to gaze upon my sweet little wife. She sat wantonly on the edge of the table, her legs splayed as far as they could go in the tight pencil skirt. Her chest was encased in a lacy black bra that just begged to be ripped off of her. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were half lidded; but they sparkled like little black gems. The only difference to her face were those sexy glasses I had come to love in the short time they had been perched there.

She whimpered at the distance. Unable to deny her anything, I stepped back into her very welcoming embrace. I splayed my fingers on her back, up towards her bra, until I hit rough lace and smooth silk. I quickly released her ample chest from its confines and cradled them in my hands.

I leaned down and captured a hard bud in my waiting mouth. She tasted so fucking sweet. I moaned around her pert nipple and she groaned tugging on my hair almost roughly.

"Jasper, I need you," Alice cried out in a raspy voice.

I unfastened my belt, my mouth still feasting on her chest and dropped my pants. Never was I happier that I grew up in a time where men didn't wear underwear, than when I was with Alice.

Alice leaned back fully onto the table and I quickly followed, crawling up her body like a cat stalking its prey. I pushed her skirt up around her waist and tore a hole clean through the material of her stockings.

"You need to get more of these," I whispered hoarsely against her mouth.

She nodded, "Already done." I chuckled darkly in response.

Reaching my hand down to the triangle of flesh in between her legs, I was ready to rip off her panties. Only to discover, she had _none_… and was _dripping_ wet for me. I let out a harsh growl.

"You, naughty girl… You've been like that all day haven't you?" I rained open mouth kisses down her neck as I mumbled.

"Mmmm… yes."

I positioned myself at her wet pussy and thrust into her, "Good girl."

"_Jasper_." She let out a strangled moan as I thrust my cock in and out of her tight little pussy.

I grunted with the force of my thrusts, but didn't let up my punishing pace. Not that Alice minded. She scratched her nails over my back and arched hers.

"God, Jasper. _Yes!" _She cried out.

Her legs wrapped around my hips and her heels dug into my impenetrable thighs.

I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to me. Her lush breasts were bouncing right in front of my lips and once again I captured one in my mouth.

I reached my hand in between our bodies and gently massaged her clit, trying to rub in time with my thrusting.

I bit down on her nipple and she came hard.

Alice in the throws of passion has always been the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed in my existence.

I smiled down at her scrunched up face as she let out a scream and shook in my arms.

Her pussy gripped me like a vice and I couldn't help but release my potent seed deep inside of her.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing in heavy unnecessary breaths.

She kissed my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck. I responded by kissing her before breaking the silence, "We should make this room a permanent fixture."

She laughed lightly, "Yeah, but Em and Rose would most likely be down here all the time."

"That's true. How 'bout we just keep the glasses than?"

"I already planned on it." She giggled playfully.

**APOV**

As I finished buttoning up my skirt I was swept with the most hilariously, epic vision ever. Bella and Rose were planning a prank on poor old Emmett. It would seem Bella had finally hit her breaking point listening to Rose and Em go at it non-stop in the bedroom next to Edward's. Paper thin walls I tell ya, paper thin.

What blew my mind was the fact that Rose was actually willing to go along with it. Hmmm... this should be interesting.

"Come on, Jazz, there's excitement brewing and I don't want to miss a single moment of it." I grinned wickedly while Jasper just rolled his eyes at me and followed me up the stairs.

**EmPOV**

I had just ran to the main road to grab the local paper and was jogging my way up the front porch when I swore I could hear sniffling coming from in mine and Rosie's bedroom. What the fuck? Rosalie never cries, what the hell did I miss?

I flew up the stairs and barged into our room to find Rosalie and Bella embracing each other and vaguely caught the tail end of their conversation, "I support you one hundred percent, Rose. I'm so proud of you."

"What are you proud of?" I bellowed from the doorway, "And why the hell is my wife crying?"

"Em, don't get angry and don't yell at Bella. I'm just trying to help her."

I still stood in the doorway, my arms crossed and my face creased with confusion and worry. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from the two mischievous ladies, currently embracing in the middle of the room, "And how might you be helping her?" I questioned warily.

"It's all about principles, Em. Bella is beyond frustrated with our dear brother's unwillingness to be... um, _intimate_ with her. So, until he gets his act together, I'm showing my support for Bella and taking a vow of celibacy. If she's not getting any, then neither am _I_."

"WHAT?!" The doorframe nearly crumbled in my hand, "If _you're_ not getting any then that means... _I'm_ not getting any!"

Rosalie smiled sweetly, "Why, yes it does. Sorry, Emmett, but Bella's my sister and she needs my help."

"Damn it, Rose! You can't do this! You can't let _Bella_ affect our sex life like this! It's not fair!" As soon as I said that, I realized I had gone too far. Bella was our sister and talking about her like that was way out of line.

I watched nervously as Rosalie released Bella from her arms and stood to her full height. "Emmett Cullen, that was uncalled for. If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my sight within the next three seconds, or this vow of celibacy will last much longer than Edward's."

Rosalie didn't even get to two before I was out the door and flying down the stairs, past a snickering Jasper and Alice... wait a second..... Why are they so amused by this? Am I missing something?

Rosalie and Bella's laughter rang out in the air mixed with what I could only assume was Edward's soft chuckles. I spun on my heel, no longer frightened of Rosalie, but now seriously pissed at Edward for putting me in this kind of situation to begin with. Yeah. This wasn't Bella's fault at all. It was Edward's.

"You...." I roared as I swung the door open and found Edward sprawled out on the couch in _MY _room, laughing like a hyena in heat, "Just how is it that you find this situation so fucking hilarious, Edward?" I spat, clenching and unclenching my fists at my side. It took everything in me not to sprint forward and bash that fucking smile right off his face.

"Don... don't bother..." Edward sputtered as his laughter slowly died down, "You know there's no point. I always know what you're gonna do, before you even process it all."

"Haha, real funny, lil' bro. I'm serious though. Rosie and I... well you see..." I scratched at the back of my neck, now struggling to find the right words to explain the intimate side of our relationship to a prude like Edward, so his simple little mind could understand it. "Rose and I... we like to express ourselves through sex. And because of your continuous refusal to even give the subject a second thought. Well... now Rose thinks we should _support_ her by not having... any... intimate...." Grrr. I never knew trying to talk sensibly could be so gosh darn frustrating, "Rose won't have sex with me till you have sex with Bella. And that is so not okay in my book. So stop fucking laughing and fix this shit."

I stood seething with anger as the three of them launched into a whole new spasmic fit of laughter, but before I could say another word Alice and Jasper came up behind me. Alice clutching her stomach and Jasper snickering, well... the way only Jasper could.

"It's just a fucking joke, bud. Calm down already." Jasper chuckled.

What?

"A joke? Are you guys for real? You know what, screw you all. I'm outta here." And with that I flew from the room, away from their boisterous laughter. The humility, the anger and ran.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The branches whipped past my face, caressing my skin with a feather-light touch.

Well, that's what _Edward_ would say. He's always coming up with pansy bullshit like that.

I was fucking pissed. Those stupid girls were always playing games with me and I was fucking fed up with it. Rosie knows how much I love to fuck her, which made their stupid joke even worse. Even going a few hours without her hot wet tunnel of love was unbearable.

I didn't exactly need to work out anymore, but running was a habit I had brought with me from my human life. It was something I used to do to clear my head and it gave me time to sort through the bullshit they had just pulled on me.

Little did Rosie know, I was gonna pull my own bullshit when I got home.

My legs pumped faster and I still found the sensation strange without the natural accompaniment of heavy breathing. I rounded the last few trees at the edge of our property and sprinted to the house, jumping from the walk to the top of the porch with ease. I smelled Rosie's shampoo wafting down the stairs and realized she had just showered. Perfect.

I bounded up the stairs four at a time, skidding to a stop in front of the door to our room. I slipped my sexiest grin over my face, making my dimples stick out because I knew she loved that shit. I pushed the door open before turning and locking it behind me. I turned our stereo on to my "angry" playlist, cranking the volume till it practically shook the walls.

I knew she knew I was here. Our soup'd up hearing didn't miss a thing and even though I heard the blow-dryer going in our bathroom, I knew she heard me. I casually walked into the bathroom; my jaw dropping like it always did when I saw her.

Rose was standing in front of the mirror, her back arched as she blew the hair back from her face. Her fuck-awesome tits were jutting out, her chest rising and falling with the unnecessary breaths she was taking. Her ass was stuck out, too; and I took a moment to enjoy the view.

She was wearing a gray tank top that was so tight it looked to be painted on her perfect body. The bright blue panties were the same material, something like an old soft t-shirt would be made of and her ass hung out of them, giving me the urge to lean down and bite it.

I heard her clear her throat and I scanned my eyes over her body before finally meeting hers in the mirror. She had one perfect eyebrow arched and was fighting back a grin after watching me practically eye-fuck her. She shook her gold mane over her shoulders before clicking off the blow-dryer and placing it on the vanity.

I hardened my stare, not taking my eyes from hers as I stalked forward.

"Rosalie. That was some fucked up shit you pulled earlier. I just want you to know that two can play that game." I dragged one finger from her shoulder across her collarbone, dipping into the hollow of her neck before moving excruciatingly slowly to the valley between her breasts.

I stared into her eyes as I continued moving my finger down, lightly pushing it into her belly button before grazing down, pulling away just as I reached her slit. I turned quickly and walked my ass right back into the bedroom. I knew she was probably all hot and bothered now, probably wanted to ride my dick right this second.

And that's exactly what she was gonna do.

She stormed into the room after me, giving me a death glare before huffing over to the closet, kneeling down to grab her CFMB's, or "come fuck me boots" as I liked to call them. Black, patent leather, knee highs with zippers down the side. I had more than one fantasy involving those boots. Today was the day one would come true. I watched as she brought them to the edge of the bed, sliding one long leg in before raising it to the edge of the bed.

She bent over to slide up the zipper and I felt my cock harden instantly at the sight of her, wearing nothing but flimsy underwear and one fucking sexy boot. As she straightened to grab the other, I gave her a low catcall whistle.

She slid the other boot on and raised her leg to the bed, turning to look at me as she finished zipping up the boot.

"Enjoying the show, tiger?" Her voice was sultry and her eyes were full of lust. I flew off the bed, fucking tackling her to the floor. Her legs were spread beneath me, my hands pinning hers to the carpet.

"Oh, I enjoyed the show, all right. Now's my favorite part, the interactive session with the audience." I don't know where I came up with this shit half the time, but it was gold.

I leaned my head down, sucking just under her collarbone before taking one long lick down her supple breast. I opened my mouth over her nipple, breathing right on it. I watched it pucker before taking it in my mouth. Even covered in fabric, the feeling was fucking awesome.

Rosie arched her back, pushing her tit even further into my mouth. She loved this shit, but I wasn't going to cater to her needs today. She had fucked with me; withholding the one thing she knew I wanted the most. I was still pissed and she was about to find out just how much.

I pulled back, reaching down and wrapping my fingers around the strap of her top before tearing it easily. My hand went to the other strap and ripped that off, too and finally pulling the entire shirt off of her. Her sharp intake of breath told me she was starting to see how this was going to go.

I held both of her hands above her head and pinned them to the floor as my other hand moved lower, tearing her panties off with one fierce tug. Her eyes were following my every move, her mouth hanging open in shock. I wasn't usually this rough with her, but I could see in her face that she didn't exactly hate it either.

I tossed the fabric across the room, returning my hand to her slit and testing her wetness. She was fucking soaked, more so than usual. This shit must be really turning her on, which was fine with me. I pumped a finger into her suddenly and she cried out, her eyes rolling back in her head as she wiggled and pushed herself down on me harder.

So, I pulled it back out again.

She cut me a glare and was about to speak when I gave her a look that stopped her dead in her tracks. She settled back down after staring at me for a moment, probably having decided that there was no way I would stop here.

I was ready to fuck, my dick throbbing painfully in my gym shorts. I stood up, tearing them off with one quick movement before tossing her over my shoulder. I walked her into the bathroom, standing her in front of me facing the mirror. My dick was pressed against her tight ass and I couldn't wait to get inside of her.

I pushed her gently on the shoulders till she was resting her arms and chest on the countertop, meeting my eyes in the mirror in front of us.

"I want you to watch me fuck you, Rosie. I want you to watch both of us cum and I want you to remember how good it feels so you don't pull that bullshit again. Do you understand, Rosie?" She nodded at me in the mirror, her head bobbing up and down.

"Good. Now spread your legs." She complied, those sexy fucking boots looking even better from behind.

I stepped up behind her, pressing my dick against her wet lips and rubbing it back and forth. I knew I was grazing her clit with each pass and I could see her eyes already starting to glaze over with desire. I grasped her hips firmly and pushed into her, amazed as I always was at how fucking tight she felt around me.

I stared down at her ass, my hands moving to squeeze it before I slapped it lightly. She moaned softly so I did it again, a little harder. There was no denying it, my Rosie was a freak. She loved to get fucking dirty and naughty with me. I felt her grinding her ass towards me as I realized I hadn't pulled back out of her yet. I started thrusting slowly, watching her tits bounce back when I pulled back and then press against the edge of the counter when I drilled back into her.

It felt fucking incredible but I wanted to try something new. I picked her up by the hips with one hand, the other reaching to wrap her leg back around mine, her foot ending up somewhere near my ass. I switched hands and repeated it with the other side. Wrapping my fingers around her pelvis again, I resumed pumping in and out of her, the new angle causing her to buck and twitch with every motion.

I watched her prop herself up with one arm and bring the other down to where she always did, to rub her clit in small circles. She met my eyes in the mirror and I swear to God there is nothing hotter than watching her play with herself while I fuck the shit out of her. I saw her looking at me and I felt the pressure starting to build below my stomach.

"Ah, fuck, Rose. I'm not going to last much longer watching you do that shit." I started thrusting harder, fucking the shit out of her and I saw her eyes roll back in her head again in the mirror, felt her fingers brushing up against my dick as she began furiously rubbing her clit. Her pussy clamped even tighter on my dick and I knew she was going to be coming any second. I reached up and grabbed her bouncing tit with one hand, wrapping my other arm around her waist to hold her up as I buried myself inside her one last time before everything exploded.

I heard her cry out as she rode out her orgasm, a fucking gritty groan that only made me cum harder, spurting inside her as the last of my climax ebbed away. I laughed lightly as I set her back on her feet, her heels clicking on the floor. I pulled her hair gently before slapping her ass one more time. Her eyes met mine in the mirror again, wide and slightly disoriented. I slid out of her then, turned and walked right the fuck out of the bathroom with a shit-eating grin on my face.

Like she'd ever fucking threaten to withhold that shit from me again.

_Now, time to get cleaned up and take care of sweet little pranking Bella._ I thought snidely while rubbing my hands together and chuckling menacingly.


	33. Cullen Style Part 2

**EPOV**

Emmett was making me nervous. I knew he was up to something and I had the sinking feeling it was going to affect Bella. Over the years, all of my family has learned different ways to hide their thoughts from me when they want. Emmett's current tactic was singing Honky Tonk Badonkadonk over and over in his head. The jerk knows I despise country music. I knew he wanted revenge for the prank Bella and Rosalie had pulled. I just wasn't sure what to expect.

"Got it going on, like donkey kong!" Emmett sang out from the other room causing me to groan and rub my temples. I swear I think this falls under cruel and unusual punishment.

"Would you shut the hell up, Emmett!" I spat under my breath.

"I said oooh weee shut my mouth, slap your Grandma." He sang, "Fat chance, Edward!"

"Jackass."

Bella sighed beside me as she rolled over in the bed, moaning my name. God, this woman is killing me! There isn't a sweeter sound in the world, than that. I leaned down softly kissing her temple as she began to wake up.

"Good morning, my love." I whispered.

"Good morning." She grumbled.

I smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair. Bella was most definitely not a morning person.

"Would you like some coffee, love?" I asked.

"Yes, please." She sighed.

"Why don't you go take a shower then, while I go get it? We have a lot to do today." I said kissing her again.

"Okay, but hurry back please. Maybe you could wash my back for me?" She giggled.

"Don't tease, Bella." I growled.

"Who's teasing, Edward?" She laughed.

She squealed and jumped off the bed as I tickled her sides. She quickly ran towards the bathroom and in true Bella fashion tripped over her own feet.

"Oww..... I'm okay." She called out, causing me to chuckle.

I stopped by Emmett's door on my way to the kitchen; I was convinced he was up to something this morning. However, all I could hear was country music coming from his room. Rosalie had even retreated to the garage. She had grown tired of his music choices through the night.

I was just pouring Bella's coffee into the carafe when I heard the most terrifying sound of my long existence. Bella had let out a blood curdling scream from the bathroom. Next came a sound that made the venom running through my body boil. Emmett's boisterous laugh of victory. I quickly grabbed the carafe and with vampire speed I was in the bathroom before she took her next breath to scream again.

"What happened?" I gasped as I set the carafe down on the dresser.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, as she came slipping and sliding out of the bathroom, moving as quickly as she could. She had a towel wrapped around her body that barely covered all of her. She was still dripping wet and still had soap in her hair. I watched mesmerized as a droplet of water ran down her neck, right in between her breasts. What I wouldn't give to be able to follow that same path with my tongue.

"Edward! It was awful!" She cried, as she threw her arms around me. Oh, right. Shit! Bella is scared and I'm lusting after her body. Her soft, warm body..... dear lord, I deserve to go to hell.

Emmett was lying on his back on the hallway floor still howling with laughter. I swear if he was a human, he would probably be purple in the face, he was laughing so damned hard.

"I'll deal with you in a minute." I snarled at him under my breath, which caused him to laugh even harder. I'll deal with him all right. I'll rip his fucking head off for scaring her like this.

"What happened, love?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I was in the shower and I was washing my hair." She stopped to adjust her towel while she sniffled.

"Go on, love." I murmured, as I kissed her forehead.

"I felt something that felt kinda furry on my forehead. So I opened my eyes and there was the big hairy black spider right over my face!" She sobbed into my shirt.

"She's scared of fucking spiders!" Emmett howled from his position on the floor.

"Shut up, Emmett! It's not funny! You knew I was terrified of spiders!" Bella stuttered out between her sobs.

"Emmett, I'm warning you. You should run. Run very fast and far." I growled.

Carlisle and Esme joined Emmett in the hall just then, staring bewilderedly at the scene before them, "What on earth is going on here? We heard screaming." Esme asked, looking around frantically.

I groaned audibly, feeling bad immediately for making Esme worry, "Nothing, Esme, everything is fine. Emmett here just scared the day lights out of Bella is all." I snarled, once again glaring at Emmett, curled up on the floor howling like a moron.

Before Esme had a chance to respond, Emmett began sputtering, attempting to explain himself.

"Don't you get why it's so funny?" He choked out.

"I don't see anything at all humorous about this Emmett!" I snapped.

"Dude! She is scared of a fucking spider! She practically lives in a house full of Vampires! Her best friend is a fucking werewolf! And she is scared of an itsy bitsy spider! It's freaking hilarious!" Emmett howled in laughter.

I rolled my eyes, as I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to contain my own chuckle. I had to admit, it _was_ fucking ironic as hell.

**Carlisle POV**

Katherine Hepburn. Greta Garbo. Julia Roberts. Angelina Jolie. All magnificent women; beautiful in their strength and grace. None of them held a candle to my Esme. I watched her in silence as she stood in the closet, in nothing but sage green matching bra and panties. Her nude thigh high stockings with lace trim teased me as I traced their circumference with my eyes. The seam running down the back of her legs to her glorious ankles, disappearing behind black high heels, called to me. I couldn't resist a moment longer. I glanced at my watch. We didn't have much time. I undressed quickly, leaving my clothes hanging on the settee in the corner.

Esme was reaching over her head for a hanger on the upper rod when I came up behind her, wasting no time as I reached around, taking her breasts into my hands while grinding myself against her magnificent ass. She froze, her arm still suspended in mid-air. I moved her hair to one shoulder and placed hard, urgent kisses along her shoulder.

"Carlisle... sweetheart... we don't have time for this," she moaned breathlessly, tilting her head so I could better reach the soft shell of her ear, licking my tongue in a loop around it.

"Then we'd better make it quick," I whispered back, making her shiver, the vibrations going straight to my cock, which was happily nestled between her sweet cheeks, "You'd better hold on to something, my love." Esme grabbed the closet rod for support as I nudged her legs apart. She arched her back, opening herself up to me. My hand slid lower, fingers splayed against her stomach until they reached her apex. I slid two fingers between her slick folds, entering her with a few, quick strokes of my fingers. She was already hot and swollen for me. I spread her lips open and slammed into her, pausing only for a moment before withdrawing and filling her to the hilt once more.

If I lived another thousand years, I would never get tired of the feeling of my cock buried inside her. I set a hard, fast pace, one hand rolling her nipple between my fingers, the other teasing her clit as I held her against me. Esme's head dropped back onto my shoulder. That slight movement alone adjusted my angle enough so that I was hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. I could feel myself getting closer but held off, wanting her release more than my own.

"Come on, baby, that's it," I cooed as I pinched her clit. I was pounding into her mercilessly. I could feel my balls swing and slap against her sex with every powerful thrust and I moaned from the sensation, "Come with me, sweetheart."

"God, I love you," Esme moaned as she tightened around me, her orgasm hugging my cock in pulsating ecstasy. With one final thrust, I exploded inside her. I held her for a moment as we both came back down. I kissed her shoulder as I regrettably withdrew myself from her and released her so she could finish getting ready.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

I had just opened the door and glanced longingly back at a now fully dressed Esme, when a blood curdling scream belonging to Bella rang throughout the house. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over at Esme whose face was now laced with anxiety and worry. We dashed through the door hand in hand and flew up the stairs towards Edward's room, where the scream seemed to be coming from. Only to find Emmett rolling in the hall lost in a fit of laughter and Bella sobbing into Edward's chest.

"What on earth is going on here? We heard screaming" Esme gasped, staring wide-eyed at the confusing scene before us.

"Nothing, Esme, everything is fine. Emmett here just scared the day lights out of Bella is all." Edward answered in a snarl while glaring at Emmett, who was still laughing like a hyena.

I opened my mouth to inquire further but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Don't you get why it's so funny?" He choked out.

"I don't see anything at all humorous about this, Emmett!" Edward snapped.

"Dude! She is scared of a fucking spider! She practically lives in a house full of Vampires! Her best friend is a fucking werewolf! And she is scared of an itsy bitsy spider! It's freaking hilarious!" Emmett howled in laughter.

"Emmett, language!" I scolded softly as Edward and Bella made their way past me and down the hall.

I could vaguely make out Alice softly cooing to Bella as I spun on my heel, leaving Emmett sprawled on the floor and motioned for Esme that I was heading on out to work.

**APOV**

I heard the whole thing as it transpired. That hare-brained Emmett never learns though. Didn't he realize that by scaring Bella he was just antagonizing Edward?

Bella came barreling at me, still slightly sniffling and threw her tiny arms around me while Edward wandered off into the kitchen to give us a moment alone.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll get him back. That is if Edward doesn't kill him first." I snorted a bit, holding back my laughter.

"But on a better note, I'm about to go shopping." Bella's face fell the moment I mentioned shopping. I giggled. Knowing what I was about to say would make her all too happy.

"But don't worry, I'm going alone. You take a few hours and clean yourself up and relax. You're going to need your energy for when I get back." I teased, an evil chuckle slipping past my lips as I ducked out the door into the thick morning air.

"Alright, Alice, see ya in a bit." Bella chirped a little too happily. I could tell Bella was a little more than relieved when I had informed everyone I would be taking care of the costumes and that I would not be requiring them to come with me while I got them. Little did they know they would still be wearing whatever I picked and I would be sure to use the fact that I had so graciously allowed them to spend the early hours of the morning relaxing while I went out and picked out their costumes for tonight for them to make sure there was no grumbling about what they had to wear.

I jumped in my bright yellow Porsche and backed out of the long drive at full speed.

As I sped down the highway towards Port Angeles I began envisioning the perfect costumes. Flipping through different visions based on what outfit I chose for each person.

I quickly tossed aside the idea of Emmett being a jester, or a clown of any sort. That would lead to a hell of a lot of not so funny jokes and a small prank by a colorful clad headed Emmett on poor Bella in the shower. Nope… gotta think of something better for him.

I already had costumes picked out and ordered for Rosalie, Bella, Jasper and myself.

Esme had practically begged and even resorted to mild threats to be able to pick out her own costume as well as Carlisle's. Surprisingly, I crumbled to her pleading eyes and of course because she had threatened to forbid anymore renovations to my closet. Couldn't have that now, could we!

I did however make sure to put my precious input in and suggest a couple costumes that would greatly appease me and possibly prevent me from being quite so pushy about New Year's costumes. Just a sneaky little way of still getting what I wanted while appearing to be giving her what she wanted. I chuckled softly to myself as I pulled into the huge parking lot and slid perfectly into a small little space at the front of the lot.

The sales lady was more than accommodating when I put up a fuss about the accessories for Emmett's costume. I had decided on a brain eating zombie. This worked for both of us. I would get a creepy room in the haunted House I had envisioned as perfect gory fun. And Emmett would get a costume that allowed him to be, well… to be Emmett. Once I had finally been shown some decent masks and decided on one, I went back to the many racks that had been brought in especially for me, flittering through them, trying to find the perfect outfit for Edward.

Edward was a tricky one; he was the one person in our little family that had the balls to outright refuse me. So I had to play it safe with him.

I knew things like Frankenstein and werewolves weren't his thing; _definitely_ not werewolves. Hmmm… but what about something a bit more cliché? Like a vampire… like Dracula. I clapped my hands triumphantly as I pulled out the most perfect Dracula costume. Too funny and ironic to pass it up, I tossed it on the counter without a second thought. It was _perfect_.

I then went to the pre-ordered rack and grabbed all the other costumes for later on in the evening and piled them on top of the counter as well.

The sales lady smiled brightly as she rung in all my purchases, probably mentally trying to calculate how much commission she'd make off of this huge sale.

I motioned for her to help me bring my bags to the car. I mean really, if she was going to be making a huge chunk of money off of my purchases, she may as well make herself useful.

I flung my own costume over my shoulder and skipped out the door, with the sales woman grimacing behind me completely weighed down with my many bags of costumes.

**EPOV**

"Hey, Edward! I forgot to tell Jacob and Charlie what time to be here. Call them for me will ya?" Alice yelled back into the house. I groaned audibly.

Alice, obviously knowing whether or not I would call them, yelled, "Thanks" Before I could answer her.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed Jake's number.

"Yeah, what do you want, Bloodsucker?" He answered.

"Alice said to be here at eleven. So don't piss her off by being late."

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on being early. I'm dying to see Bella in her costume. Maybe later I'll come around and chase her with my chainsaw and then I'll comfort her when she gets all scared."

"Good God, does he really think Bella's going to choose some stinky ass dog over you?" Rose asked me, "Will he ever learn?" She walked away before Jake or I could retort.

"Just be here, dog." I growled and hung up.

_At least Charlie will be more civil._ I dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.

"Chief Swan."

"Hey, Chief, Alice wanted me to call and make sure you knew what time to be here."

"Please, call me Charlie, Edward. And yes, I know what time to arrive, you can tell Alice not to worry about me."

"Thanks, Charlie, see you in a bit then."

I hung up the phone with Charlie and sighed at the chaos of today. All of us had been organizing every single detail for tonight's Halloween party and as expected Alice had been the one bossing us around. It's kind of been getting on our nerves.

Bella had been hiding from her ever since she got here this morning dreading the part where both of my sisters start their own version of Bella Barbie. I couldn't complain though, apart from the fact that Bella can be quite humorous, in the end she looks even more stunningly beautiful than she already did. Besides, it's hilarious when Emmett teases her looks after a dress-up session because at any mention of her beauty she blushes a deep red that makes her look beyond adorable.

"Bel-laaa," Alice called, "Come out, come out wherever you are." I chuckled because I could sense her hiding inside my closet upstairs and obviously Alice could as well.

"You do realize that I am a vampire right?" Exclaimed Alice loud enough for Bella to hear, "I already know that you are hiding inside of Edward's closet. I am just giving you a chance to come out here willingly."

"Darn it." Bella cursed under her breath.

Emmett and Jasper laughed while Rosalie looked kind of bored. _I don't get her, she always complains about how she's never pretty enough to be with Edward but she still won't change her mind about Alice's dress-up and make-up sessions._

I turned to glare at her just in time for her to remember I could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

_What! You know that's her way of thinking, not mine. It's not my fault she is such a stubborn girl._

I just rolled my eyes and continued setting up the spider web I had been working on for the past half hour. Heavy thuds echoed from the top of the stairs and were slowly descending.

Bella looked like a toddler throwing a fit. I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing to which she responded with an evil glare but not even that made me sober up. She looked really comical.

In true Alice fashion, she huffed about not having enough time for all the stuff that was left to do, even though it was only 10 a.m.

"Don't worry, Bella. We still have to go and pick up our costumes so Bella Barbie won't happen until we get back." Rose said and the glint in her eyes made it clear to all of us that someone would definitely enjoy their afternoon's activities and it probably wouldn't be Bella.

My poor sweet 'little' girlfriend.

Just as the girls were gathering their things so that they could leave to run their errands, all of us heard the sound of a car slowly approaching the front porch. It was easy to pick up the Denalis' scent. From their thoughts I could tell neither Eleazar nor Carmen came with the girls so I guess it's just the three of them. I was dreading their arrival.

We have all been like a family for the past few decades but not even that or the fact that Emmett, Jasper and I were all coupled waivered their efforts to seduce us at every waking chance.

"Oh, finally the girls arrived!" Exclaimed Esme who, despite everything, felt quite fond of them. I bet it was because they haven't hit on Carlisle yet. I would like to see them try. They would be in for one hell of a surprise. Esme can be very possessive when it comes to her man.

"Hey, Emmett. Irina is here" Jasper said to the goofball sitting on the couch. Rosalie hissed and threw a dirty glance towards the door.

"Yeah, well Kate is not so far behind, bro." he threw a smug smile to the very uncomfortable looking Jasper. Now, it was Alice's turn to growl but this time it wasn't to the door but to Jasper instead, "What, darling?"

"If one of them even dares to lay a single finger on you, I swear to God, Jasper…"

My chuckles were heard by everyone. They turned to glower at me and at the same time thought '_Tanya_'.

That shut me up instantly.

"She seems eager to say hello, Eddie." Added Emmett with a chuckle.

"_Who_ seems eager to say hello?" Asked a clueless Bella. She turned to look at me with a curious expression. I glared at Emmett while answering her question. "Uh, the Denali girls who have just arrived, love."

The bell rang and Esme rushed to open the door with Carlisle hot on her heels. Both of them had matching smiles on their faces, ready to welcome our three guests. I'm almost sure they were the only comfortable ones since there was just no way they would hit on Carlisle.

_Lucky bastard._

There, under the threshold were Tanya, Kate and Irina. As soon as they stepped inside Alice and Rose took a possessive stance next to their mates, almost like marking their territory. Bella had a more subtle approach but still possessive nonetheless.

"Girls, what a pleasure to have you here in our home." Said Esme while Carlisle just hugged all three of them awkwardly.

"The pleasure is ours, Esme. You have a lovely home. And an even lovelier family." answered Irina at the same time she winked at Emmett. The big guy looked like he was sweating bullets and Rose dug her nails into one of his arms. With those talon-like-nails of hers I bet that hurt.

A warm hand snaked into my own and squeezed, making me smile. Bella looked like a fiery kitten reacting to Tanya's stares.

"So this is the girl I have been hearing all about," said Tanya, "I'm really glad to meet you, Bella." she extended a hand towards Bella and she shook it while smiling a little bit stiffly at the strawberry blonde's words.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Tanya."

Tanya raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity, "You know my name?"

"Uh, yeah, the Cullens speak very highly of all of you," Rosalie snorted quietly, "Besides you are sort of impossible to mistake." This made everyone else chuckle.

'_Bella is nervous, Edward. She is feeling very self-conscious right now standing beside Tanya' _Jasper thought. I didn't need to be an empath to figure that much out. Her slightly trembling hands gave her away.

"Really? Why, thank you, dear." Tanya answered, giving Bella an answering smile.

While this conversation took place the others scattered around the room to talk with the other members of my family. Irina opted to talk with Alice and Jasper instead of Emmett and Rose while Kate went to the latter instead. My best guess is that the murderous glare Rose was throwing Irina's way had something to do with it.

I grabbed Bella's hand and started walking towards the kitchen while Esme and Carlisle engaged in conversation with Tanya. After letting the door close behind us I grabbed her face and started kissing her with as much passion as I could muster without hurting her. After a few seconds I withdrew allowing her to breathe but kept my arms tightly around her waist. When she had inhaled enough air she put a hand on my cheek and frowned, "Not that I am complaining, because I am definitely not… but what brought this on?" I tried to look innocent as best as I could and said, "What? I can't kiss the love of my life whenever I please?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave me a look that said '_are-you-really-going-to-use-that-excuse?' _I even grinned for full effect but I could tell she wasn't buying it.

I exhaled in defeat and lowered my gaze, "Alright, it's just that I could tell you were feeling somehow threatened by Tanya and I wanted to make you see that you are the only woman I have eyes for and the one who holds my heart."

When I raised my face to look at her, her eyes were bright a little bit glossy and her lips were looped into a tender, loving smile. She stood on her tiptoes to give me small kiss and whispered _'Thank you'_ against my lips.

"Bella," Alice called, "We need to get going, remember? Get your skinny ass out here."

Both of us chuckled at my sister. I let go of Bella but kept the hold on her hand as we made our way out of the kitchen and towards the living room where everybody else was. Carlisle was sitting in between Jasper and Emmett on the sofa while Tanya was standing at the window; Kate and Irina were sitting on the loveseat. Alice and Esme were grabbing their coats and purses from the coat rack in the entrance hallway.

"Okay, I'm here, chill out, Alice." Bella said teasingly while wiping any remaining tears from her eyes.

"You bet I will. Here," Alice gave her a thick wool coat, "put it on, it's freezing outside. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything." I nodded agreeing with my sister for a change. I helped Bella into her coat and pecked her nose sweetly earning me a giggle. After I let go of her hand, I went to sit in the armrest of the sofa my brothers and father were sitting on.

Rose was already waiting at the door with the car keys in hand. Just as Alice and Bella joined her and opened the door, Tanya sashayed around me and snickered, "Oh, perfect timing. While the girls are away, the boys can play."

The four women standing in the doorway froze.

**CPOV**

I chuckled as I watched the expression on Edward's face change from minor discomfort to absolute horror. I knew my son, for lack of a better word, was not fond of Tanya's company but ever the gentleman, he was too polite to ask her to leave.

"Help me." Edward mouthed to me.

It seemed that Tanya's thoughts had shifted slightly towards a more sexually aggressive nature, judging by the look on Edward's face. And, well… the look on Tanya's face too. I found her expression quite unbecoming, even in an age of over-sexed teenagers and near-pornographic music. It didn't help that she was practically hanging on Edward and already had her shirt halfway unbuttoned. Indecent exposure indeed.

"Well," I began, uncertain of how to diffuse the situation. If Esme's stronghold on my arm was any indication, she would prefer to let Edward handle the situation on his own. Alice had finally relented and agreed to let us shop for our own costumes this Halloween and Esme wanted to make sure she purchased hers before Alice changed her mind.

"Carlisle," Edward hissed through gritted teeth. Edward was practically begging for a way out.

Before I even had a chance to speak, Esme stepped forward and looked Edward square in the eye. "I'm sorry, dear. Carlisle and I already have plans and I will not let your inability to cope with your 'problems' and your lack of social grace interfere."

Esme walked over to Edward and patted him on the cheek. "Have fun, dear."

Giving Tanya a stern mothering look, she pointed a finger, "I expect you to behave, Tanya. If I come home to find my house in pieces because you were chasing Edward, there will be repercussions."

Happy with her warning, Esme intertwined her arm with mine, "Don't worry, girls, she'll behave." Esme whispered as we darted past the stunned girls.

"Do you have any idea as to what you'd like to dress as this year, Esme?"

Esme's girlish giggle floated through the air and she sighed, "A few things have popped into mind, but a few of those might not be appropriate to wear out in public. I'll just have to see what's at the store."

I growled appreciatively, "I like how you think."

The drive to Seattle was quick and upon arrival, I understood why the costume store boasted the title of "Largest Costume Store on the West Coast." We entered and found all four walls to be covered from floor to ceiling in every costume imaginable and then some.

I stood in the doorway, mouth agape. I had never seen so many choices in my entire life; Halloween was really getting out of control, "I'm completely overwhelmed. This is why I usually let Alice pick my costume for me."

Esme sweetly patted my cheek and led me further inside, "Don't worry, dear. I'll help you pick one out. Though, as much as I would like to see you in something leather, I did promise everyone I would try to keep the costumes as minimally embarrassing as possible."

"Leather, hmm? I think that can be arranged. I see myself needing a second costume for _our_ _own_ Halloween celebration." I felt my groin tighten in anticipation of what may transpire later Halloween night and willed myself to push the thoughts aside. It wouldn't do any good to be caught in a compromising… 'condition' in public. As I followed Esme to the men's section, I focused my thoughts elsewhere, repeating the medical dictionary verbatim.

"I'm thinking we should stay away from anything too feminine. As much as a few members of our family may enjoy seeing you as Peter Pan or anything else in tights, you wouldn't hear the end of it. Oh! How about this?"

I agreed; with Emmett in the family, it was necessary to choose your costume wisely.

Esme pulled a costume off the second row of the wall, stifling back a chuckle and held it up for me, and I automatically groaned.

"I do believe Emmett wore something similar last year and if I recall correctly, it was not well received." The MC Hammer costume, although well-made and colorful was most definitely not for me. I couldn't even fathom myself wearing the crazy, sagging pants or the large gold chain that accompanied the bright silver costume. Glitter really wasn't that flattering, even if you were Emmett and even if you were a genie and it was "part of the costume"… I had a feeling that Emmett had enjoyed it a bit more than he was letting on.

"I see your point." Esme put the costume back and automatically pulled another out.

"What about a fireman? I've always had a bit of a fantasy…"

That piqued my attention, "A fireman?" Hot flashes of erotic images flipped through my mind, "Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to get that for later…"

I looked into Esme's eyes, shining with playfulness and winked, "Carlisle! Keep it up and we'll be leaving here earlier than anticipated!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I chuckled as Esme fought to find a decent comeback, but came up empty-handed.

Thoroughly flustered, Esme playfully smacked my hand and pulled me down the aisle, "Back to the task at hand." We roamed the aisle for a few minutes, silently rejecting every costume we passed. When you'd been celebrating Halloween as long as it had been around, keeping things fresh was always a difficulty.

"Okay, Okay. The search is over. I've found the perfect costume."

I held up the garment. As soon as Esme understood just what it was I was holding; she burst into laughter, "Oh, Carlisle! That's perfect. I would have never even thought of that, well done!"

Proud with myself, I examined the costume again. The label on the hanger identified the costume as "Crypt Keeper Doctor". Appropriate really, a marriage of my two worlds of supernatural being and physician. The scrubs were a teal blue and torn as was the face mask I assumed I was supposed to wear hanging around my neck. There was fake blood splattered against the scrub top and a ripped white coat finished off the costume. Along with a creepy balding mask with an old-fashioned doctor's instrument and creepy skeletal smile. This was perfect.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Shall we look for yours now?"

Esme nodded and we made our way over to the women's side of the store. "Oh, goodness. I thought I knew what I wanted, but there really are so many choices."

I grabbed my wife's hand and pulled her deeper into the section. "I'm sure I can find you something. As a matter of fact," I pulled away and walked to the wall, "what about this?"

If it were possible, Esme's eyes would have popped out of her head. She couldn't believe that I, her Carlisle, would suggest such a costume. It was a very short, very tight and very revealing flapper's dress with fishnet thigh highs and a white boa.

"You want me to wear _that_?"

I blanched slightly and stumbled over my words, "Oh! No… I, well... That's not what I meant. I thought since I was getting a _special_ costume, you might get one as well. The 20s really was my favorite decade…"

"Ohhh. Well, I guess the 20s is my favorite decade as well." This time it was Esme's turn to wink as she took the costume from me.

Unable to control myself, I grabbed Esme and pressed my mouth to her neck, nipping at her flesh, "Mmm, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Esme giggled seductively, "If whatever is poking my stomach is any indication, than, yes. I believe I do."

I growled softly as Esme lowered her hands to my bottom and squeezed, "Let's get out of here."

"I don't have an appropriate costume yet, dear." I removed myself from my wife's embrace; walked to the nearest wall and picked up the first costume I could get my hands on. Countess Bloodthirst. How appropriate. Esme always looked ravishing in red and the floor length corseted costume, though not revealing in anyway, was still sexy. Especially the large black fan collar at the back. Esme's caramel colored curls would be almost irresistible cascading down it. Perfect. Time to go home, before I took Esme right there in public.

Costumes in hand, we made our way to the register and paid quickly before jumping in the car and speeding home. The car ride, though short was uncomfortable for me and Esme as we tried to keep our hands to ourselves. And as much as we wanted to, we didn't think either of our extra costumes would make it to Halloween night.

**APOV**

"Do you know when Jacob is getting here?"

Bella nodded her head, "Yeah, he should be pulling up in a few minutes. Want me to send him out back?"

I nodded, "That would be great, make sure to tell him to stay out there till we leave to pick up the last tidbit of things we need, I don't want to be here when he comes in, okay. Then you can tell Edward he can start setting up the hallways. The boxes are in the foyer along with a list of what goes where. I left some of the fake walls in the Jeep because I wasn't sure if I bought too much, but if you need them they are in the back. The stuff for the upstairs hallways should be on the landing."

Bella nodded, "I'll go do that now."

I flipped my attention over to Emmett. "Emmett, I need you to go start getting the kitchen ready. Go crazy with the blood, but not too crazy. Put the tarps on the walls first, _then_ splatter… _not_ before. Irina, you go set up the front yard, but every now and then check in on Emmett."

Irina nodded but Emmett looked mildly offended. "Why does Irina have to check on me?"

"Because it's you. Now go!" Emmett pouted all the way out of the room, Irina following behind him shaking her head slowly.

"Kate, you can turn Edward's room in to the vampire lair." At this point you could hear the sarcastic laughter echo around the house. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's ridiculously tacky, but scary."

Kate nodded and was out the door in a flash.

"Tanya, since there is a lot of china in here; you can turn it into the scientist's lab. There is a bin of tubes and fake body parts in the corner."

Jasper looked at me questioningly, probably wondering what mind-numbing task I had for him.

"You're going to set up the basement."

**JPOV**

She danced over to me and pulled me along after her. We trekked down the basement stairs and into what looked like a sadists dream.

It was dark and creepy. When a vampire says 'it's creepy'; yeah it's _fucking_ creepy. There were cobwebs in every corner, chains and shackles hanging off the walls, knifes and other weapons of torture were placed on tables and hung on walls. Was that a guillotine? The weirdest shit came from the middle of the room, where a blood soaked stretcher table sat just waiting for its next victim.

"This looks great Ali-cat. When did you have time to do all this?"

"The girls helped me when you guys went out hunting last night. I figured since it was the biggest room I would need more than just you to get it all done."

I turned to her confused, "I thought the room was finished?"

She shook her head with a small giggle, "Nope. I still have the fake body parts, lights and blood that you need to put up."

She zipped over to the corner where a big box was a carried back over, "Everything in this box needs to be put in this room. We, the girls, are going to go pick up some last minute things." With that she fluttered out of the room, leaving me to finish the room alone.


	34. Cullen Style Part 3

**EPOV**

_Damnit, Alice_.

I sighed as I surveyed the scene. Bodies and limbs were piled like rubble throughout the entirety of the dining room, adorned with miles of cobwebs and rusted chains. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I wondered how I had gotten involved in this mess. I'd seen natural disasters with less chaos.

_Damnit, Alice_!

I laughed lowly as I heard Emmett's thoughts echoing from the kitchen. It seemed that he'd found his stockpiles, as well.

"Seriously, Edward," Emmett grumbled as he came from the kitchen to the dining room doorway, cradling several gallons of blood in his arms. "How many humans are we pretending to have slaughtered, here? I bet I could wipe out the entire town and have less juice than this."

"Apparently, human extremities bleed more than their jugulars," I grinned as I held up a bag of sawed-off fingers that were destined for Emmett's butcher block. Taking advantage of his over-loaded arms, I flung the bag at him, then laughed as it bounced off his forehead before falling into the heap.

"Watch it, man," Emmett grumbled as he turned around to deposit the gallons onto the kitchen counter, "Or I will shove those rubber thumbs so far up your…" Emmett's rant was cut off by the sound of my phone, chirping from my back pocket.

"_Alice_," we both hissed knowingly as I dug out my phone and put it to my ear.

"Sister, dearest," I greeted sarcastically as I tossed another limb through the kitchen doorway like a boomerang, grinning as I heard it slap against Emmett's arm.

"Brother," Alice replied while Emmett cursed from the kitchen, "I thought you might want to know that an Edward-sized hole in the wall would be extremely detrimental to my plans for tonight."

"And your plans matter to me because . . . ?" I trailed off.

"Because _I_ have put too much effort in perfecting every detail of the house this year and if you ruin it with your childish behavior, I'll make sure that I am one set of disembodied limbs richer for next year."

"Yes, sister dear," I retorted, sneering as I heard her tinkling laughter.

"Oh… and, Edward?" she added with an innocent lilt, "Get the door."

Right at that moment, the doorbell rang and I quirked an eyebrow as I turned towards it. But no sooner had I moved than the unmistakable odor of _dog_ assaulted me and I groaned as Emmett peeked around the corner, eyeing the door curiously.

"Play nice, Edward," Alice scolded as I let loose a soft growl, "I saw that you would need an extra pair of hands for the day."

"Doubtful, Alice," I deadpanned as I eyed the plastic body parts that were strewn about the room.

"Very funny," she snapped. "I mean it, Edward. Be nice to the puppy. He'll be on his best behavior and I expect the same from you. Got it?" I glared at the door once more with disgust before sighing in defeat. Upon hearing it, Alice squealed in delight before immediately gushing, "Oh, thank you, Edward! Everything will be perfect. You'll see! My room will be the best, of course, but yours will be a close second. Now get to work! And for God's sake, will someone get the damn door?"

I scowled as she hung up, but did as I was told, pocketing the phone before stalking forward to open the door.

"Mutt," I nodded vaguely before turning immediately around.

"Parasite," Jacob acknowledged from behind me as I heard his paws slapping in the foyer. Emmett, who had been watching from the doorway, rolled his eyes as I began digging through the assorted piles of grisly paraphernalia.

"_Holy_ . . ." Jacob whistled lowly from behind me, "What are we supposed to do with all _that_?"

"What does it look like, dog?" I asked without humor, "We get started."

"What in the… the . . ." Jacob trailed off, only to get interrupted by a disgruntled Emmett, booming from the doorway.

"You think _you_ got problems, poodle boy?" Emmett butted in, brandishing a sloshing jug of blood in one hand, "I've got _nine_ of these things to take care of! _Nine_, God-damnit! And I have to find a way to throw this nasty splooge all over the walls!"

I snickered as the canine barked out a laugh, to which Emmett simply grunted and turned to head back into the kitchen.

"So you see what you've signed up for, runt?" I prodded as I picked up a plastic guillotine with one hand and sent it tumbling towards the basement door.

"Sure, sure," Jake mumbled as he nudged a bale of hay with his foot, "But, ah . . . where do I go?"

"I don't care where you _go_, dog. Just make sure you _clean up_ after yourself," I sneered as I threw one of Rosalie's prop shovels at him. Emmett guffawed from the other room and I saw the anger flash across Jacob's mind as I continued to dig nonchalantly through the hoards.

"Very funny, _leech_," Jacob snapped, "Just tell me where to get started before I get the fucking shakes." Through his mind's eye, I could see that we had already managed to ridicule him to the verge of phasing. Excellent.

"Oooo, scary," Emmett chimed in as I stood and raised an eyebrow at wolf-boy.

"Okay, Jacob," I offered with a false note of surrender, "We'll just start with what's familiar to you." Moving as fast as possible, I snatched a few, synthetic bones from the floor before holding them above my head. "_Fetch_!"

With that, I flung them at him, snickering as he managed to catch the first two before the third struck him right between the eyes. Emmett had darted to the doorway just in time to catch the scene and his sudden, roaring laughter all but shook the walls around us. Of course, the vibrations of Emmett's raucous laughter were only intensified by Jacob's violent tremors and I actually began to wonder if the windows would crack when Jasper, who had been working upstairs, appeared at the foot of the stairs, looking none too pleased. Instantly, a blast of calm swept over the three of us, so potent that the fleabag actually looked like he might pass out where he stood.

"What the _hell_ is going on up here?" Jasper hissed, his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Edward was just playing with Rover, here," Emmett grinned and Jacob let loose a stream of profanities before another wave of calm crashed through the room.

"Oh really, morons?" he seethed, "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, World War III broke out in our house this morning and bombed us with enough plastic to keep Alice stocked in credit cards for the next millennium." I could plainly see the frustration boiling in his thoughts, so I struggled to keep my smirk in check at his. . . _exuberant_ language. Emmett tried as well, but was unsuccessful as a soft snort managed to escape him, garnishing him Jasper's pissed off stare, "I have been hanging lights and staring at imitation human remains for _hours_ now and if you three don't start _doing something_, I'll call Alice and tell her we have a friggin' mutiny on our hands." The threat of alerting Alice to our antics did indeed strike us with just the right amount of fear and upon sensing it, Jasper nodded seriously before grabbing a few more supplies and storming back downstairs.

"Uh, was it just me, or did he look like he look a couple of French fries short of a meal deal?" the Mange prodded as he watched Jasper go. Emmett and I both wrinkled our noses at the disgusting metaphor, but shrugged nonetheless.

"Even vamps can be overworked, Jakey-boy," Emmett answered as he scowled and turned to trudge back to his 'butcher shop'.

Of course, I knew exactly why Jasper was so frazzled. He hated rifling through this mess just as much as the rest of us did. The only difference was, he could never bring himself to say so to Alice. And I knew that if it were Bella, I'd be doing the same thing. So, with a sigh, I collected the rest of Jacob's intended props and lobbed them his way.

"The backyard is all yours, dog. We need a few grave sites, as well as one that should look half exhumed. Use the mechanical hand and a fog machine and see what you can hang from the trees. Got it?" Jacob nodded and lunged forward, just as happy to leave the house as I was to watch him go. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard the back door slide shut behind him, knowing that it was, indeed, time to get to work.

. . . _Stupid humans and their freaky horror fetishes. How am I supposed to get this glop on the walls, anyway? What did Alice want me to do, finger paint? And for God's sake, they could have at least made this stuff smell a little better . . . a little less like ass would have been a good start . . ._

Emmett's thoughts, loud as they were, were abruptly drowned out by an eclectic and rather colorful slew of curses from Jasper, who was already back downstairs. Shaking my head to myself, I quickly gathered the necessary materials and down the staircase.

Once I reached the landing, though, I froze in my tracks, shocked at the display before me.

In the middle of the hallway, Jasper appeared to be hallucinating, flailing and twirling as though he was a schizophrenic fairy. Various black lights, which had been turned on to test their proper connection, were shining straight on him like spotlights, illuminating a bizarre wrap of white that had somehow managed to encase his body. It took me a minute to recognize the stringy, delicate strands, but once I did, it was a huge testament to my vampire strength that I was able to reign in my laughter.

"What is this shit_ made out of_?!" he roared as he continued to spin a tight circle, swatting frantically at the numerous threads of fake spider webbing that were strung tightly around his torso. He was spinning in circles as he clawed at the strings with vampire speed, but the faster he moved, the tighter the webbing seamed to stretch around him, until he was thoroughly covered in the sticky strands.

"Little help?" I interrupted as I choked back another snicker. He turned and glowered at me as he began scratching at the webbing that was clinging to the side of his face.

"Screw off, bro," Jasper retorted with a mix of indignation and humiliation before his thoughts launched back into a new stream of obscenities.

Just as I was about to protest, a high-pitched, entirely-too ominous _whirring_ suddenly cut through the house, followed by a disturbing boom of Emmett's abrupt laughter. Jasper and I both froze, then eyed each other for a split second before I hurriedly dropped my armload of props and booked it up the stairs. Jasper was hot on my heels, webs and all and we wasted no time as we darted down the hallway. Normally, the sound of a blender being used in a household kitchen wouldn't be such a cause for concern. But the sloshing, grinding noise of the appliance that was entirely worthless to us combined with Emmett's maniacal cackling only drove our feet harder against the steps and within a moment, Jasper and I were crowded in the kitchen doorway, anxious expressions plastered on our faces.

And that was when it hit me. An airborne assault of red juice that seemed to appear out of nowhere, effectively splattering me from head to foot.

Shocked, I swiped at my eyes then glanced over at Jasper, who was likewise covered in the crimson spray. The buzz of the blender continued to pierce the air as I turned my attention back to the kitchen, searching for the cause behind the liquid tornado. Through the haze of red, my eyes finally landed on a stainless steel blender, which was perched innocently on the kitchen counter and filled half-way with the fake blood that Emmett had spent the last hour obsessing over.

But of course, the blender itself was not the cause for concern. Instead, it was the wild stream of red that was gushing out of the very _uncovered_, very _wide open_ top.

While the blender's metal blades continued to spin, Jasper and I could only watch in disbelief while the faux blood flew in every direction, coating each wall and every available surface with bright red streaks and splotches. And in the middle of it all, Emmett stood, his head thrown back in laughter as the juice splattered across every inch of him until he was utterly coated in the bright red serum.

"Check it out, brothers! I _got_ this!" Emmett called enthusiastically, obviously proud of his engineering skills as the rust-colored junk continued to pelt the kitchen, creating an extremely macabre yet admittedly realistic décor.

"He better hope that stuff is washable," Jasper muttered under his breath as he wiped his mouth with his cobwebbed sleeve. I rolled my eyes as I shook my head; the three of us were a damned mess. But just as I turned to leave Emmett to his own personal horror show, his amused laughter grew impossibly louder and I found myself smirking in spite of myself.

At least _one_ of us was having fun.

"K, as much fun as this all is. I got to run back to the Res and grab some stuff. I'll be back in a few." Jacob called, still laughing at Emmett as he slammed the door closed behind him.

~~~~~ooooo~~~~~~~ooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude, look at this!"

Emmett wiggled the rubber brain in front of Jasper's face.

"There is no way anyone will believe this is real." He scoffed, "I asked Carlisle if he would bring me a real one home from the hospital but he said 'no!'. I mean if we are going to do this haunted house we should do it right!" Emmett raised his arms up high exasperatedly, "Alice even wanted to hang mannequins in the butcher room! Thankfully I talked her into going to the butcher's for at least some real meat and blood…"

Since Alice suggested we have a haunted house this year, Emmett hadn't shut up about how we had so much "untapped potential".

"I could have Jacob or another mutt on the table cutting them up. It would be so cool 'cause I could actually do it. They heal so fast, hmm… I wonder if Jacob would go for that?"

The best way to handle Emmett lately was to ignore him. Alice was having a hard time dealing with his persistence. She had a vision on how the haunted house was going to look and most of Emmett's ideas were not involved. We all agreed to let Alice get everything together (like we really had a choice) and agreed we would wear whatever she picked out. Emmett wasn't happy to get the brain eating zombie when Jasper got to be the dungeon master. He said something about having Rosalie chained to a wall; and that's when I stopped listening.

"… then she turned down my idea for using real blood. Said something about it coagulating and smelling…" I continued trying to block out Emmett and his little rant.

I did agree with Alice though, that using real blood would be too much for us to handle. I told Alice I didn't think it would be a very good idea, but once she assured me of her vision, I felt much better. I was still worried about Jasper. We were going to scare those kids. They were going to scream, maybe run and their heartbeat would speed up. That's really close to hunting to be in a small room with so many of them. And even worse was Jasper would be in the basement all by himself with the closest person being Jacob. If something happened, he'd be the last person we'd want to find out, it would break the treaty. Alice promised she would keep an eye out for Jasper and I would listen into his thoughts, while trying to keep a close eye on Bella's room as well.

When Carlisle opened the front door Emmett rocketed to the door to greet him.

"Did you get any body parts for me? What about Charlie? Did you get any brains in a jar or pickled hands to put in his room?"

"I told you, Emmett, we are _not_ having _real_ body parts dripping all over Esme's carpets. While we want to have a good time we do not want to have an accident and be forced to leave."

"You're a doctor, Carlisle, you could say they died of fright." Emmett guffawed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"While I think humans would likely believe that over a vampire bit them, we do not need any trouble with the pack. Part of the reason Jacob was allowed to help us was so he could keep an eye on everything. No funny business, Emmett. Now, why aren't you guys ready? Alice is going to throw a fit if we're late."

We all made our way to one of the living rooms to change just as the door bell rang. "It's Charlie." I said aloud as I made my way to the door and let him in.

He cocked a brow questioningly at me when I led him to the living room and he noticed us all changing in there. "After we set up all the rooms, Alice decorated everything else and all we are allowed to see was the living room. Something about wanting to see our faces when we see each room." I explained, raising my brows and shaking my head. Charlie laughed and picked up his white wig.

"Alice also picked out all our costumes. I will be Dracula, Emmett is a brain eating monster, Jasper is a Dungeon Master, Jacob is a crazy chainsaw dude and you get to be a Mad Scientist."

Carlisle said he had to go and help Esme get ready and strolled out the door. The rest of us scurried about trying to get our costumes on at a normal human pace.

Sliding on my costume, I felt ridiculous. I was wearing black slacks and a frock coat that ended in the middle of my thighs. The cape was black with red trim. It moved when I walked; flowing behind me. The shirt ended at my wrists with huge cuffs that went up most of my forearm. A red and black cravat hung around my neck, with a black top hat with red trim and a tall black cane to finish it off. I don't know of any vampires who ever dressed like this, silly humans with their ideas. Alice said it was classy vampire or a midnight stalker maybe that's why I've never seen it. She even bought fangs that I had to glue to my teeth and eye liner for my eyes. She assured me the fangs would come back off once the glue wore off.

Emmett's costume was the easiest one to put on. He didn't need our help except for the wig. Alice said the mask looked much too fake with Emmett's short hair so he had a brown wig full of wavy hair that fell to his chin. The mask covered most of Emmett's face except for his chin and one eye. He was given some green makeup to cover his face and neck. Then he applied the zombie mask with glue to his face. Once again Alice assured us it would come undone with time. He had a pair of old jeans with holes and tears in them, a dirty white shirt with rips and stains and an old black blazer to complete the ensemble. He also had rubber hands and a rubber brain to eat. I caught the trail end of one of his thoughts and had to suppress a deep chuckle, apparently he thought it would be an amazing idea to use some 'real' live parts and had bought a pig's brain from the butcher and hid it in the kitchen. I refused to say anything. If Emmett wanted to eat pig brains, who was I to stop him?

Jasper's costume was the most elaborate. He needed help to get everything on. He had black cloth leggings to wiggle into with leather boots. The boots fit snugly against his legs with gold swirls decorating them. Good thing Jasper was in good shape cause in this costume there was no leaving anything to the imagination. He had a leather tunic, leather shoulders and collar pieces, two leather gauntlets, a helmet and a belt. They were all decorated in gold swirl and chain mail. All the tight leather made it hard for him to move as fluidly as normal but thankfully with his task in the haunted house, he didn't need to move much just swing things and glare menacingly at people.

As we finished getting Jasper dressed, Jacob flew through the door.

"Sorry, guys. the Rabbit gave me a bit of trouble."

"It's alright, Jacob, thanks for helping us out tonight. If you need any help getting your costume on let us know." I spat, through gritted teeth, still resenting the fact that Bella had been so adamant about having him involved in this and hating that I had to play nice or hear it from both Bella and Alice.

Carlisle had brought a pair of scrubs home from work that he used last week during a surgery. It was a messy surgery by the looks of it, but thankfully the blood didn't smell. Charlie pulled them on and eyed the mess curiously, saying something about it looking so real. Again, I suppressed a chuckle and mumbled something about Alice's handiwork. Alice had bought a face mask and white coat to go over everything. The mask looked like the crypt keeper from the _Tales of the Crypt_. He waited to put on the mask so he could help out with anything else.

Jacob was grinning from ear to ear as he put on his costume. He got to be leather face and chase people around with a chainsaw. He wore a pair of old jeans, a white shirt and a loose tie. He thought it would be funny to spray wolf blood all over the apron which of course Alice foresaw which was one of the main reasons he was in the back of the house with Jasper. If anything can turn us off of the allure of fresh blood, it's the smell of wolf blood. But the fact that he was going to be in the back of the house during the haunted house wasn't helping us now.

"Man, that smells awful!"

Jacob just smiled as he put his _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _mask on. Alice had his chainsaw all ready to go downstairs. She had the blade removed but swore no one would notice. Emmett was jealous of that one until he found out there was no chain.

Now that we were all dressed we went back out to the living room to wait for the girls.

~~~~~ooooo~~~~~ooooo~~~~~oooooo~~~~~

**Third person POV**

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, step this way and prepare to have your minds blown!" Emmett announced with a great flourish of his arms.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and smirked as she patted him on the shoulder. "Okay, ring master. Just show us what you guys did for the haunted house," she said with an amused smirk.

Everyone gathered around the front door and Jasper pushed it open with a glint of pride and excitement shining in his golden eyes. Bella fell to the back of the group and Edward reached out to grab her hand. "Don't worry, if you get scared, I'll show you the way out," he said under his breath.

Bella smirked and looked up at his dazzlingly perfect face. "I hang out with vampires, Edward. Do you really think a fake little haunted house is going to scare _me_?" she asked.

The corner of Edward's mouth kicked up in a smirk. "You haven't seen the collective creepiness that abounds when the Cullen men collaborate."

Bella laughed. "Nice alliteration there."

"Thank you, thank you," he said with a sweeping bow.

"Guys, hurry up! This is the V.I.P. Tour!" Jacob yelled. Edward smiled down at Bella and tugged her hand gently to hurry her along.

"So the front yard will be Rosalie's area," Jasper explained, "She'll be digging up the body of her lost love."

Jacob snickered. "Oh, so she'll be digging up a mirror?" he cracked.

Rosalie's eyes gleamed in the dark of the entryway as she reached out and boxed Jacob's ears, "Ow! Jeez, Rose, it was just a _joke_!" he yelped as he rubbed his ears and grimaced.

"The front looks awesome. What did you guys use?" Bella asked Edward in a whisper, unwilling to draw any extra attention to herself.

"We used cereal boxes for the gravestones and we'll turn on the fog machine later," he replied.

The kitchen was the first room on the tour. It was set up like a butcher shop, with a butcher's block in the middle of the blood-spattered room and body parts slung from the ceiling. Emmett smiled hugely and said, "So I'll be in here, playing the crazy butcher."

Everyone ooh'ed and ahh'ed as they were led from the room and through the crypt-like hallway, decorated with hanging skeletons and strobe lights. The effect was suitably creepy.

The dining room was completely transformed into a mad scientist's lab. There were beakers and vials everywhere, filled with brightly colored liquids. There were a couple of body parts strewn around, complete with a severed head and a jar with a fake brain inside, "This will be Charlie's room for tonight. We'll tell you what you need to do after the tour, okay?" Jasper said.

Charlie nodded and the group moved on to Carlisle's office, set up like a library. There were books suspended from the ceiling and when Edward released her hand, he walked forward to flip a switch on a machine. Images of dead people floating and groaning filled the room. "This is your room, Bella. You're the crazy librarian," he said with a small smile.

Bella shivered as the groaning floated around her. It was deliciously creepy and she was getting a little freaked out as she let the ambiance of the haunted house get to her.

The books started floating around the room like they were possessed. She flinched a little as they floated past her. "Okay, which room is next?" she said with a breathy laugh, trying to cover up the fact that she was beginning to get spooked.

Edward smirked at her knowingly, but didn't say anything as they walked down the dark and dreary hallway suitable for an Edgar Allan Poe poem. Fake bats hung from the ceiling, fake spiders climbed the walls, cobwebs strung across the dark space.

Alice rushed forward and pushed Jasper out of the way, pulling open the door to her bedroom. The walls were padded like an insane asylum and the bed had restraints hanging off it. There was fake blood smeared across the floor and a cracked basin sitting close to the bed. "Oooh, this looks great, you guys!" Alice said excitedly. She rubbed her hands together with maniacal glee and leaned up on her toes to give Jasper a noisy kiss, "Good job, honey." Jasper grinned down at her indulgently and everyone stood around awkwardly for a moment.

"Okay, guys, which room is ours?" Tanya asked impatiently.

Tanya, Kate and Irina would be playing the three witches in Emmett's room. The boys led the group over and opened the door so everyone could peer inside. There was a huge cauldron in the middle of the room and smoke was already curling up from the glowing depths. Tanya and Kate nodded approvingly and said, "Looks good."

Back out in the hallway, everyone tromped up the stairs toward Edward's room. The door creaked open and everyone stepped inside. Edward pulled Bella to the front of the group and she looked around, amazed and amused at the irony of seeing Edward's bedroom decorated more or less exactly as she used to imagine it before she actually saw it. The big bed had been replaced by a glossy black coffin and there were candelabras strewn about, dripping wax and flickering, adding spookiness.

Edward grinned darkly and walked over to lie down in the coffin. His pale skin glowed against the blood red satin lining the inside and when he closed eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, Bella shivered a little. He looked exactly like the cliché vampires in movies.

Emmett saw Bella's expression and laughed, "Edward, give everyone a preview of your performance," he urged.

Edward's face relaxed as if he were asleep and Bella unwittingly stepped forward to look down at him. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and she shrieked and jumped back. He sat up slowly and climbed out of the coffin, his eyes glued to hers. He grinned seductively as he stood and began to stalk toward her. She gulped and trembled as he advanced, his eyes holding hers captive. She was completely captivated by him.

"You smell delicious," he purred. Bella's knees started to knock and she had to remind herself that he was just putting on a show, "I can hear your blood flowing through your fragile little veins," he continued, stalking her as she backed up, step by step.

She whimpered a bit when he reached out, pulling her towards him. He bent his head and opened his mouth, as if to bite her neck. She held her breath and clenched her eyes shut, completely freaked out now. The pretense was gone and Edward really _was _a vampire about to suck her blood. "Just a little taste, Bella," he whispered as his lips caressed her delicate skin.

She shivered and her heart began to race. Edward inhaled deeply and she waited for the pain of his teeth, but it never came. Her mind froze as his lips pressed firmly against the side of her neck. She felt the tip of his tongue peek out and it was cold and wet, turning her limbs to jelly. "_Mmm, delicious_," he quipped as he pulled away and smiled down at her, suddenly back to the Edward she knew and loved.

Bella frowned at him and smacked his marble chest, "That was _not _funny!" she seethed as everyone laughed uproariously around her.

Edward kissed her gently. "I'm sorry, love. It was so funny to see your face," he said with a contrite expression.

"Okay, you crazy kids, the tour is almost done," Jacob said, "We're going down to the basement."

Everyone wandered out, Bella and Edward once again bringing up the rear. She glared at him as he took her hand once more, but she wasn't really that mad at him anymore.

At the bottom of the stairs, they went through the hallway and down the stairs to the basement, where Jasper stepped forward to point out all the crazy decorations in the room. There was a guillotine in one corner and severed body parts that looked like they were rotting strewn around the room. There was a fake body chained to the wall and there were various instruments of torture on every available surface, including whips, chains and restraints. He switched the fog machine on and the dark room filled with smoke, "Okay, _this _is super creepy," Bella whispered to Edward. He grinned and squeezed her hand gently.

Emmett laughed and said, "We were thinking about having some dogs down here, barking and going crazy. Know where we can find any, Jake?"

Jake growled and flipped Emmett off, "Whatever, leech."

Everyone laughed and turned to walk back up the stairs to the back hallway. The entire expanse was set up like a brick alleyway, with blood smeared on the walls. Grimy bloody hand prints ran down the hall toward the end, where a chainsaw was set up. Jacob stepped forward and picked it up, "This'll be my room. I'm gonna chase people with the chainsaw, leading them out of the house since this is the end."

He turned it on and it made a loud sound that echoed off the walls. He laughed insanely and started chasing the Cullens around, causing yelps and shrieks. He chased everyone out of the hallway and into the backyard, laughing the entire time.

"Jacob, save it for the haunted house!" Edward said irritably as Bella buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, "It's okay, love. We're all done," he said soothingly.

"Not so fast" Alice sang menacingly, "We still have to do the pumpkins."

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

**BPOV**

"Eww, you are so disgusting, Emmett." I swiped the gooey chunks of pumpkin guts out of my hair and glared at Edward who was sitting opposite me, trying unsuccessfully to hide his snickers by staring intently at his own pumpkin.

I wiped my hand on the side of my jeans and picked up a few pumpkin seeds. Ever so slowly I rose my hand and flung them directly at Edward, only to groan in disappointment as he dodged them easily before they ever had a chance to meet their target. I rolled my eyes and mashed my lips together in a tight line, the tip of my tongue slipping out of the corner of my mouth as I got lost in thought, trying to figure out just how I was going to carve this darn pumpkin without chopping off my fingers or stabbing myself in the leg.

"Bella." Jasper groaned cautiously as I picked up a sharp knife and pressed it against the hard pumpkin.

"Jasper? Is something wrong?"

He fumbled with his hands for a second, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Come on, Jazz, just spit it out already." Alice chirped from beside him in frustration, "She's not going to be offended."

"Well you see… Bella… ." Jasper was talking so quickly I didn't catch a word he had said.

"What was that, Jasper?"

"Oh, for goodness' sakes! Bella, Jasper bought you a kids carving set, safe knife and all 'cause he's terrified you might cut yourself." Emmett guffawed, chuckling, completely amused with the situation.

I didn't see the hilarity in the situation, personally I was rather thankful. Those big knifes kind of scared me.

"That's it? Gosh Jasper, you got yourself all riled up for nothing. I'm kinda glad you thought about that, because honestly I was a little worried myself. Thanks." Emmett's mouth dropped in a silly look of disappointment. Apparently he was hoping I would have thrown a tantrum or started a fight. Jasper just smiled and let out a deep unneeded breath of air in relief, smiling at me he went back to carving his pumpkin.

"Come on, Bella, let me see yours now." Edward whined, tugging at my arms playfully.

"Almost… there, all done." I smiled triumphantly. Not only did I think I did an awesome job on my jack-o-lantern, but I also managed to complete it without so much as a nick to myself or anyone else.

I spun it around to show Edward what I had done, he smiled brightly at me. "You did fantastically, love."

I beamed. I had worried he may find it foolish. I had made stars for the eyes and a triangle for the nose and a silly little grin for the mouth. It was childish I know, but it was cute.

It was nothing compared to the rest of the jack-o-lanterns, I noticed as I scanned the Cullens amazingly detailed work.

Jasper had made his pumpkin into a complete graveyard. Emmett made me feel a bit better; he had made a funny pumpkin as well. One eye was a swirl and the other was a moon shape with a circle above it followed by little chunks on top of that. His also had a triangular nose and a crazy jagged smile. I raised my fist high and pounded his own, "To us funnies." I cheered playfully.

Alice had carved a crazy angry looking cat into hers. Rose had carved a spooky ghost into her pumpkin and smiled proudly at her handiwork.

Edward's jack-o-lantern was beyond words. He had carved every little possible detail down to an art and transformed his pumpkin into carved perfection. A Perfect spooky house, with swirls of smoke billowing around it, even a creepy looking tree adorned the lawn in front of the house. Small gravestones completely the hauntingly perfect piece of art.

I scrambled up and snatched my camera, taking a few photos of it and smiling like a crazed teenager, "Do you have to be so damn perfect at everything?" I teased as I pulled him into me and snuggled into his arms.

Before I knew it, I was being pulled from them, "What? Hey!"

"Sorry, Bella. If you know what's good for you, you won't put up much of a fight." Alice had me by the arm and was guiding me briskly to the house and up the stairs towards her room. I noticed that none of the boys were moving, but Rosalie as well as the Denali sisters were following us.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Edward," I exclaimed.

"I saw it, Bella. Believe me, it'll be easiest if you just cooperate. Girl time isn't _that_ bad."

With a sense of impending doom, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Irina and I piled into Alice's dressing room.

The normally large room was strangely reminiscent of a supply closet, but the Denali sisters had insisted on joining us for some 'girlie bonding time'.

As if. They just wanted the guys to think we were all big pals. Rosalie had spent most of the morning bitching about how Irina had always been after Emmett and of course, she thought that slobbering over Rosalie every time he was in the room was the way to get into his good graces.

It was bad enough that Kate had been not-so-discreetly eyeing Jasper all day and we all knew Tanya had set her sights on Edward, but at least neither of them made any show of their feelings towards me and Alice.

Watching Irina around Rose however was downright sickening, "Oh, Rosie, that color looks divine with your skin tone!" "Oh, Rosie, your hair is so gorgeous; I wish mine was like it…" "Oh, Rosie, oh, Rosie, oh, Rosie……..."

I was ready to kill her. _We all were._

I squashed myself against the wall next to Rose, creating space for the others as we piled in. Alice, of course, was overly excited about having the chance to show off her room to someone new. Rosalie and I had long since tired of playing human/ vampire Barbie.

A brilliant idea struck me and I made a mental note to find one of those giant Barbie heads for Alice for Christmas…

Alice stood in the middle of the room, "Right. I have all our costumes ready, just… find yours on the rack; they are all labeled with your names and get to it. I'll be on make up as soon as I'm done; Bella and Rose will be in charge of hair."

I suppressed a groan and rolled my eyes to Rose who shrugged; there was no point trying to get out of this now.

I quickly grabbed a large clothes bag with my name on the tag off the rail in the centre of the room and pulled it over to a corner. This was beginning to feel like shopping with Alice during the sales and I watched with some amusement as the Denali sisters fought amongst themselves to get their costume.

I unzipped the bag slowly, as pure unadulterated horror washed over me.

"Alice!!" I shrieked.

Her dark head popped up from behind a garment bag, "No complaints, Bella. It really could have been much worse."

"How?"

She thought for a moment, "Just be grateful and get dressed. We don't have much time."

I sighed, knowing better than to argue and then looked back at the… clothing. If you could call it that.

There was a very short black skirt, some tights and a sleeveless black top with a tie and shirt built in that looked like it was designed for a seven year old.

It would never fit _properly_…

I was right. In a way.

According to Alice, Rosalie and the Denali's, it was _supposed_ to look like this. The material stretched over my now prominantlyenhanced chest and rested about an inch shy of my navel.

I flushed a bright red with embarrassment and stood there; fiddling with the collar of the skimpy outfit, open to inspection by everyone.

"Well, I think it looks phenomenal." Rose said, "Where are her shoes?"

Her voice broke me out of my thoughts and I finally took in the scene around me. Rosalie was wearing a long black leather dress which looked like it had been painted onto her body, while Alice wore a ripped black dress and… one stocking? I was sure that all would be revealed later. Alice had always had a flare for the dramatics.

The Denali sisters were stunning, as per usual. Irina wore a costume similar to Rosalie's in black silk with ripped shreds of material hanging around her bare legs, Kate wore a low cut long plain black dress with green edging and a witches hat and Tanya had on a tight fitting, knee-length, black dress with ripped green sleeves and laced up platform boots.

I had never felt so silly in my life. Compared to them I must look like a child playing dress-up in her mother's clothes. That is if said mother were a whore of course.

"I can't wear this… I look silly. And it's not scary at all." I complained.

Alice grinned wickedly, "Don't worry…" She rummaged in a drawer behind her and then pulled out a shiny plastic dagger, "It's all in the accessories."

Tanya snorted and rolled her eyes. Rose didn't miss it, "What's your problem?" she asked, sharply.

She shrugged indifferently, "Nothing. But seriously don't you think that costumes a little… umm… too grown up for her?"

"I'm 17." I replied, angrily.

Irina stepped forward, smirking, "What my sister means is, isn't that costume a little wrong for your… body type?"

Alice raised her eyebrows, "And what would that be? There's nothing wrong with Bella. She looks hot!"

I didn't quite believe that, but I didn't look that bad, did I?

Tanya shrugged again, "Well, it's a tight dress and she's a little _underdeveloped_, don't you think?"

Alice's muscles visibly tensed and Rose laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, before speaking venomously, "Tanya Denali, maybe if you got your jealous head out of your ass maybe you'd realize that Bella is much more gorgeous than you have ever been, human or vampire. Or maybe you already know that and that's why you always have to make such rude comments?"

She shut up after that.

I turned and looked in the mirror, flinching as I saw the amount of skin on display. But, now that I saw the whole thing, I had to admit, I did look pretty good. Maybe this would be the final straw to snap Edward's self control…

---


	35. Announcement Thanks

**Thank you note and a bit about our collab authors.**

**So first off I need to thank our fuckawesome readers. You guys are amazing! Without you this would never have been possible. All the pm's, favorites, alerts, and reviews have been phenomenal.**

**We hope you havew enjoyed this lil countdown and can't thank you enough for reading our smutty lil entries.**

**I also need to thank the one shot participants. Even though they were not all able to participate in the collab , they were all an integral part to this whole thing. And a massive thanks to those who got their one shots in on time and saved me from having a coronary…lol**

**Been a pleasure getting to know each and every one of you a little bit.**

**Lastly, as most of you already know, a new countdown is already in the making. Read more dets about it at the end of this note.**

So….I have had the great pleasure of really getting to know some amazingly outrageous girls. Working on the collab has been a fantastic experience. A lil stressful but amazing none-the-less. So now I give you some insight into the wonderful contributors to the masterpiece that is **"Halloween – Cullen Style!"**

1- **Jayeliwood** – Huge thanks to this amazing gal for doing chunks on the mass collab, even though she was wary of working with so many others. And just being a great listener to chirp at. Well honestly what can I say about Jayeliwood? She has a ton of stories out….all of them absolutely amazing, just like her. If for some mind boggling reason you haven't read any of her work yet….hop on over to her profile and pick and choose from the many she has completed and the few that are still works in progress!

2 - **Retroninjachick **– this girl went all out for the countdown and even came up with an amazing banner. She is always so eager to help, where ever help may be needed. When I think of her work I think of Congratulations, although she has many others posted. Congratulations was by far my fav….when you have a chance, make sure to check this one out!

3 - **Breath-of-twilight** – Fragile Human here, writing about B-o-T since she obviously can't do it herself! Honestly, what can I say? She's a total nut job for taking on this massive project all by herself, and she's going to give herself a coronary (notice the correct usage of the word, Kel). However, I've come to learn that she is one of the nicest, most sincere and caring people I've ever met. She knows when to kick ass and when to be sweet, she can't spell for shit and she uses the wrong words a lot but she makes up for it by being hilarious and super picky. I love you to pieces and I'm honored that you let me participate in your countdown, just as I'm sure the rest of the authors are!

4 - **Cydryna Marie** – I am currently squeezing in two of her fics when I can find time, Little black dress and Work Hard, Break Easy ---even when RL got tough, she didn't bail, she plunged forward and did what she could. Couldn't ask for more, now could I?

5 -** Nicholh2008** – The Step Brother is the only story I have read by this lovely young lady so far, it has a bit of a twist as well for the Twilight world of fandom…but what a sweet little twist it is indeed. Yet another great read from another great author!

6 - **Anne Kingsmill** – Here's yet another new author to join our lil fandom world. And what an amazing lil splash she has made with her one shot entry indeed. She has been great to work with on the collab and has been absolutely amazing in picking up extra work on it when I need help getting chunks done that were bailed on by others. Thanks hun!

7 - **Lillie Cullen** – This sweet cakes is just that, sweet as hell for taking on extra chunks that needed to be filled and for just plain being so damn awesome and easy to talk to. It has been an absolute honor working with this sweet lil gal. If you haven't yet read A Lesson in Release and A Lesson in Fate…what are you waiting for??? (both stories are complete, with an alternate ending being posted as we speak)These two stories have changed my view of Bella forever…I can never look at her as a sweet, caring, timid person again…thanks again for that Lil……lol…Seriously though, amazing work…go check it out and leave her some love!

8 - **Erica'stwilight** – She's just super awesome to work with and it has been a pleasure getting to know her better. My fav fic by this sweet thing, without a doubt is Edward Cullen, AKA The womanizer and is a work in progress and a sweet ass one at that…it kind of reminds me of a spin off of the movie 'Failure to Launch' and quite a fantastic job at recreating the movie plot line and adding some wicked ass twists in there too.

9 - **TheDeadliestSin** – As always, it has been a blast working with her. Such a friendly and easygoing nature makes collab'ing together heaps of fun. I am currently working with this amazing gal on a collab of sorts called "The Naughty School Girl, with a twist." She has a few different (and when I say different, I mean different) short stories posted…..definitely entertaining lil fics.

10 - **WishfulThinking03** – A great gal to work with and I would like to thank her for taking that little leap into the fan fiction world and joining us all in this wild adventure in an attempt to get her feet wet and get more familiar with the world of FF we have all come to love and enjoy. She has been a faithful reader/ reviewer of mine since my very first story and It has been a pleasure to have been able to work with her!

11 – **Herinfiniteeyes** – So I haven't got the chance to talk to this girl much, yet….but I assure you the few times I have she has proven to be one to get right to the point. Her pieces of the collab were just amazing and she has been a great asset to it. Thanks hun.

12 - **KatieBelleCullen** – Thanks for all your help, this girl is just such a pick me up. Always so happy and easy to talk to. Working with her has been a great pleasure I hope to have the honor of again in the future. I truly appreciated it and insanely needed it. Place your bets (which hasn't been updated in awhile *hint hint* and Midnight Caller are my two absolute favs of hers. She def knows how to pull the readers into her lil quirky world.

13 **- Kuntrygal** – This poor girl has listened to me one too many times while I rambled on nonstop about absolute nothingness. That alone is a great quality…cause ya know…sometimes a girl just needs someone to listen to her crazy rants. Lol…Her story 'People change' is quite lovely….be sure to check that lil fic out if you haven't already.

14 - **Vampgirl18** – K, so here is another author I haven't had the pleasure of talking with much. But she sure is diligent in getting her work in on time, which makes me love her just for that 

15 -** Lmbrtvll** - This girl fucking rocks y'all. She has pulled my ass out of some pretty deep water, while struggling like a mad woman to get this whole collaboration together. Much thanks to such a fucktastic person!

16 - **Fragile Human** - My dear sweet, FH…what can I say? This girl was there from start to finish, pushing me when I wanted to give, encouraging me when it all seemed so hopeless, and listening to me when I had ogles of bull crap to rant about. She's just plain fuckawesome!

17 - **Theladyingrey42** – Once again I find myself saying, I didn't get much a chance to talk with this one. I'm so going to have to remedy this lil problem, cause let me tell ya this girl can write funny like not many I have seen before. And I so envy anyone who can write funny. I always wanted to be able to…but alas, I have learned I am just an angry angst at heart and just need to find more friends like this one to give me my daily giggles.

**And that's it folks. There were more authors that were supposed to contribute to the mass collab but had to bail out for one reason or another. So Without further ado…the next posting will be our wonderful collaboration done by all 17 of us. Hope you enjoy!**

**Countdown to Christmas – Have Yourself a Smutty Little Christmas.**

**Begins posting December first. Be sure to keep your eye out for this one. Same kind of deal. Some of the current authors, but also many new additions. Lots of smutty goodness that will leave you with a whole new wish list for Santa this year.**

**More info and current lineup posted on my profile.**

**Thanks bundles for joining us and we hope you enjoyed our little smorgasbord of Cullen-y goodness.**


	36. Cullen Style Part 4

**EsmePOV**

Carlisle and I were supposed to dress up in our costumes as well so that's what we were doing; or at least what _I_ was _trying_ to do. Ever since he saw my costume, it became a challenge to keep his hands off me for more than five seconds.

"Carlisle, behave!" I scolded him and he had the decency to look ashamed for all ten seconds before trying to cop a feel again. I pushed him away, so that he fell on his ass on top of the bed, and turned to walk into our walk-in closet.

Who ever thought the mature, gentlemanly doctor behaved accordingly to his "age", _clearly_ didn't know Carlisle. Behind closed doors – though those didn't necessarily need to be completely closed, a door half closed would do just fine - he was worse than Emmet if that was even possible. He was a three hundred and sixty year old vampire who behaved like a hormonal seventeen-year old. Eighty-nine percent of the time.

"Why?" he whined.

I just rolled my eyes and kept going through my clothes trying to find the right undergarments to go with the outfit. When I felt his arm wrapping around my waist from behind, I whimpered in surprise considering that I had super hearing but still I didn't hear him walking over the carpet.

His warm breath tickled my ear when he said "Pleeaase?" he dragged the word and it seemed an awful lot like he was pouting. I chuckled at his immaturity and stepped out of his embrace.

I kept looking through my lingerie drawer, "You are unbelievable and…" I spun around and raised my eyebrow at him, "since when did you become so _sneaky_?"

"I've always been this sneaky." He stopped and smirked, "is it turning you on?"

"Argh!" I threw my arms in the air in exasperation and pushed him out the closet.

"Sit." I ordered and thrust the bag containing his costume into his arms, "Hold on to this and stay put if you know what's good for you."

"Ooh, bossy. I like it" I huffed, annoyed and went back to keep looking through some of the pieces I had in order to find what I was looking for that would go perfectly with the occasion.

As I was rummaging though some lacey panties and bras, I found the perfect thing. It was a black corset that tied itself together with a black ribbon ending up in a cute bow at the lower part of my back, "Aha!" I said in victory and Carlisle asked hopeful from the bedroom, "did you change your mind?"

"_No_, I just found a nice corset to go with the dress."

I heard a loud groan and a small thump as he fell completely on top of the mattress, "you are killing me, woman!"

I had to bite my tongue to stop the giggles that tried to escape. I walked out of the closet and found him lying on his back with one arm draped over his eyes and the costume bag rolled under his head acting as a pillow. I made a huffing noise but he didn't even acknowledge it, so I started undressing myself and pointed to Carlisle that he should do the same. He stood up huffing and started undressing himself as well.

I was down to my underwear and bra, when the big baby behind me started cat-calling. So I threw my stiletto at his crotch. Even though it wasn't going to hurt him, but at least it would just get my point across.

"Hey, be careful with the family jewels!" he had one hand covering his privates over his slacks and the other held the shoe like it was a venomous snake, "I wouldn't be the only one suffering if the boys get injured." He said aggravated and I just shrugged while tying up the corset.

"Really?" I asked innocently, "I can't imagine anyone else being affected by you losing your balls," I stopped briefly, "Well… other than your _ego_, that is."

He ignored my comment and added confidently, "Well, sorry to burst your evil bubble of let's-torture-Carlisle-today, but you would be a huge victim of such an atrocity too." He said in matter of fact tone. I snorted, "Oh, sweetheart, if your balls were to go out of order I would most definitely not suffer." I added teasingly.

I could almost hear his jaw dropping; it was awfully close to hitting the floor. When I turned around to gauge his face I exploded into loud laughter. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Breathe, Carlisle" I grabbed my costume, a black floor-length dress with long lace-trimmed sleeves and a sexy, red peplum with a collar, "you can be so easy to tease sometimes." I chuckled and he gasped.

"You, evil woman!" He said outraged.

"I love you too, sweetie" I added before putting on the dress and letting it fall over my body. I heard a _'whoosh'_ and when I looked up, I found a crypt keeper doctor standing in front of me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Let's make a deal, '_Countess'_." He said referring to my costume while holding the almost-skeleton mask in his hand. I took in his 'bloody' scrubs under a white coat and cracked a smile. I guess this outfits caught a little bit of our real selves, making it the more hilarious.

"What are you proposing, _Doc_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You, me, the bed, very hot sex and I'll let go of the fact that you made fun of the guys _down_ _there_," he said pointing at his crotch, "They're quite appalled, you destroyed their self-esteem and it's going to take a lot to build that back."

"What if I declined?" I countered.

"Then… there will be _no_ sex for you for a very, _very_ long time." I snorted.

"You know, if you had put on the mask it might have been a little bit more convincing. A little piece of advice: Don't _ever_ play poker or you'll leave us bankrupt."

He put on his mask and sat indignantly on the other side of the bed, "I'm going to experiment on you tonight," his face met mine and added, "You'll end up with legs in your arms sockets and vice versa." He lifted the mask a bit and stuck his tongue out. I ignored him and walked towards our bathroom to start arranging my hair so that it would go with the outfit.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I _would_. Want to bet?"

I walked to the door and looked him square in the eyes, "Actually… _yes_, I would." I said challenging. He gulped and a second later confessed, "Okay, I was bluffing."

"That's what I thought." I blew him a kiss and walked back to the mirror to keep on finishing with my hair and makeup.

"All done!" I called a few seconds later and walked back into the room to find Carlisle completely immersed in watching C.N.N.

"I had to find something to do since you wouldn't 'do' _me_." he said, his face breaking out in a sly, cocky grin.

"And here I thought you were going to end up watching porn. But hey, whatever floats your boat." I added teasingly. He shot me dirty look through the mask's eye-holes, turned off the T.V. and stood up.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered under his breath. I brought my hand up to his neck and threaded my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"If you help us make this night as fun as the kids want it to be, I promise a_ special_ reward afterwards." I whispered seductively.

He perked up instantly, "Let's go scare the crap out of those Forks kids!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the bedroom to join the rest of our family downstairs.

The second we hit the mail floor, a blur of black and red came flying at us. "Okay, so the younger kids coming to the haunted house won't be here for a bit, but you might get a few strays just wanting to trick-or-treat. So I've left that up to you and Carlisle and of course _Emmett_." Alice said, rolling her eyes, "He's got his 'usual' costume on for that already." Alice smirked, I knew she found it annoying but _I_ on the other hand found it endearing. Emmett was the only one of my 'children' that ever shared my joy in handing out candy to the neighborhood children with me.

"Alright, momma Esme, you ready to get this show on the road." Emmett boomed as he came barreling into the room already in his costume as Alice had said. I smiled lovingly at him, "Yes, Emmy. Glad to have you with me again this year." I whispered.

"Always, Esme. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

---

I watched as the children came to the door in their costumes, carrying their little pillowcases and jack-o-lantern flashlights, so cute cheering "Trick or Treat!" followed shortly thereafter by their mom yelling from the sidewalk "Don't forget to say 'Thank You'!"

Emmett helped me pass out candy, dressed up like Bella Lugosi, as he had every year for as long as he'd been with the family. The irony of a vampire wearing a vampire costume never got old for him.

I was so grateful to Emmett, especially this time of year. All the children, really. Children. I knew, logically, that they weren't my children. In vampire years, three of the five were technically older than me. Jasper was almost as old as Carlisle. But they all knew that I needed an outlet for my overactive maternal instinct. It went beyond our facade to the humans. It went beyond me being the wife of our group's leader. It was the pain and emptiness of losing my child and never getting to raise one of my own. Letting me 'mother' them, helped fill that ache just a little. Emmett was such a kid at heart; mothering him just came naturally.

Rosalie probably understood it better that anyone. She, too, had that ache… that sense of wanting a child so badly and knowing you could live for eternity and never have it. Edward understood, too. He had to deal with it full force right after I was turned, hearing my thoughts and trying not to swat my hand away with discomfort when I would run my fingers through his hair, trying to tame it, or remind him to keep his feet off the coffee table they'd had for years before I arrived. I still wonder if I wasn't the reason Edward felt the need to venture out on his own. Although he assures me that wasn't the case, I still bear the guilt.

Still, although I was grateful to their indulging me the way they did and loved them dearly for it, it still wasn't the same as having a little sprite of my own, I thought ruefully as I gave a Hershey bar to a tiny Cleopatra. Her mom was waiting on the sidewalk, pulling a toddler in a wagon behind her with one hand, holding a leash for a scruffy dog in a King Tut costume with the other hand, still able to smile and wave at me and remind her daughter to thank me.

"Hey, Mom?" Emmett said as the crowds died down. Most of the younger kids were gone, now there were just small groupings of teenagers that were probably too old to be trick or treating anyway.

"Yes, dear?"

"I think I have a Sugar Baby stuck up my nose." I laughed out loud as I took his hand and led him back inside, rubbing my thumb in soothing circles while he whimpered in discomfort. It wasn't exactly the same, I thought with a smile, but it was close enough.

**---**

It was finally time for the young kids wanting to go in our haunted house to arrive and my excitement was palpable. It's no secret how much I enjoy children and I was excited to see their reactions to our home.

I stood off to the side, watching the way my handsome husband interacted with the parents as they came in with their children. I was always so proud of how well he was able to relate with the humans and his restraint to the call of their blood was amazing.

I laughed as I watched some of the children taking in all of the decorations in the entryway. It was so much fun to watch their reactions, all of the 'ooh's and 'aah's. Of course some of the younger ones were a little frightened by a few things, but that was to be expected.

I smiled again as I took in all of the hard work my family had put into this. The kids had really gone all out this year. I just hope that Rosalie would be able to keep Emmett in check and there wouldn't be any surprises to frighten any of the children.

I strode up to Carlisle's side, linking my arm threw his as he greeted another set of parents.

"Good evening, thank you for coming and welcome to our home." Carlisle beamed. He was obviously very proud of all of the hard work our children had put in as well.

"Thank you for having us, Dr Cullen." The gentleman said as he shook hands with Carlisle.

"Oh, it's our pleasure." I smiled and nodded to him.

"Oh, look!" A little girl dressed as a princess squealed as she pointed out some of the decorations.

"Oh, that is so cool!" A little boy dressed as, of all things, a _vampire_, exclaimed as he pointed out a skeleton.

I noticed a little girl hanging back by the door as he father was being dragged off by the little vampire boy. She was absolutely adorable with her big blue eyes and blond hair. She was sniffling and covering her eyes. I went over and crouched down in front of her.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" I asked.

She sniffed as she peeked out from behind her fingers at me, "I'm scared."

"Oh, sweetheart, there is nothing to be scared of. I promise there is nothing in here to hurt you." I smiled at her.

"Promise?" she sniffed.

"I promise."

"You're pretty." She blurted, grinning as she reached out and touched my hair.

"Well, thank you. So are you." I laughed.

"Katie, come on, sweetie." Her dad called.

"Coming, daddy!" she yelled back, "Bye!"

"Bye, sweetheart." I sighed as I watched her run off to join her father.

"Are you all right, my love?" Carlisle asked as he held out a hand to me.

"I'm perfect." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, softly kissing his lips.

**JPOV**

Eight o'clock; the first wave of kids were due to come through the house. Alice had insisted that the younger kids not be allowed to see in the rooms and that the hallways would be scary enough. Alice had cheesy Halloween music playing throughout the house, low hanging plastic bats, spiders and a few strobe lights. The basement had chains hanging in the hall with a few of my skeleton prisoners. They were just party props much to Emmett's dismay. He wanted to go grave robbing before the party for that "Authentic skeleton look you just can't buy in the store". When that idea was vetoed, he wanted Carlisle to bring home a body from the morgue. How Emmett thought Carlisle could get a 200 pound human out of the hospital without anyone noticing, I'll never know. After he found out I would be in the basement, he was more concerned about his butcher shop and getting body parts to eat.

I heard the first shrieks of the children upstairs. I could just barely feel their fear and excitement from the basement. The kids were excited to be in the 'Elusive Cullen household' and even without the decorations they were scared.

"Sure you are going to be able to handle it, leech?"

Jacob. While he generally doesn't say much to me, I knew he was looking to pick a fight. I felt his lust and jealously earlier when we saw Bella. I tried sending him some calming waves but they didn't work. I asked Edward when we all were dismissed to our rooms what was going on. Apparently, Jacob didn't like the idea of us hosting a Halloween haunted house. He didn't want anyone in danger of us especially _Bella_. He asked her not to participate and go to a party at La Push instead and she turned him down. He wasn't going to show up at all, but Sam insisted he be here in case we got out of hand. So, here he was reeking of wolf blood trying to get a rise out of me. How dumb is this guy? He wants everyone to be safe but he wants to piss _me_ off.

"Yes, Jacob, I don't think it will be a problem."

"You're right. Because if I have to be here, nothing will happen."

"Take that up with Sam not me. I didn't ask you to be here."

"Yeah, but you're the reason I'm down here instead of with Bella upstairs."

Bella doesn't want him, I should know. She has never had anything but _friendship_ love towards Jacob. Why doesn't he just move on? I'll never understand. Bella is a great girl but she is only human.

"You stink that's why you are outside. You thought it would be funny to use your blood and we don't want to stink up the house."

"No, I'm down here because everyone sees _you_ as a liability."

Ouch! I know I shouldn't let him get to me but that did it. I'm tired of being treated like I am a danger to everyone around me. Yes, I am the newest to the lifestyle but I attend school every day like everyone else. I am constantly in the presence of humans and have not slipped up. Why does everyone still act like I'm a child who can't hide their fangs?

"Get out of here."

"You know it's true. I have to babysit you."

"Maybe _we_ just don't want you near Bella."

"Scared I'll take her from the leech?"

"Ha! You wish you could keep her from Edward. When are you going to get a clue, Jacob? Bella doesn't want you. Your 'hanging around' like a lost puppy isn't going to trick her into wanting you. As it is she pities you."

Instant red. I staggered back as I felt the force of anger pulsating off of him. My own anger welcomed the added fuel causing me to briefly lose control of all the fury. Making Jacob mad wasn't a good idea after all. Now we are both breathing in each other's rage fueling our own. He stared at me for what seemed like hours daring me to say anything else. Even if I felt like channeling Emmett and opening my big mouth, my rage kept it shut. I heard the kids coming closer to the basement as Jacob turned to go outside. The room felt lighter as Jacob left. The last of his rage merged with mine as I was able to start reigning myself in. Getting so angry before the kids came into the basement was not a good idea.

The first wave of fear hit me full force sending me into the wall. Blind sighted by anger I didn't even feel the kids come into my room. The basement was the end of the haunted house and fear stained their skin. With the fear mixing with my anger I felt powerful and hungry. My throat started to burn as I smelled their blood pumping swiftly through their veins. Children are so pure. Their blood isn't corrupted with drugs, alcohol or age. For the most part they are the picture of health. Now with the organic and natural craze, their blood is even sweeter without artificial chemicals.

The sound of Jacob's chainsaw as the kids made their way outside snapped me out of my thoughts. Standing, I realized that when I had fallen that the chains wound their way around my wrists trapping me close to the wall. The kids closest to me screamed not realizing I was there until I tried to move. The fresh wave of fear danced across my skin causing my throat to burn deeper. It's been a long time since I had anything besides animal blood. Would anyone really notice if one little kid didn't make it out? I could bring them into my room and drain them so quickly. I could hide the body till the party started then come down to take care of it. There's no way Jacob could know if everyone made it out. And the smell of fear of before I drained the child would blend in with the rest. I think it would work. Just one and I would be okay for the rest of the party. I wouldn't be tempted anymore.

Standing I snapped the chains holding me to the wall. The few kids in my hall quickly ran for the safety of the exit not knowing how lucky they were. I could hear the sound of a child approaching alone, must be a straggler. I quickly crouched in a dark corner waiting for the child to come close to the room's door. Fear wafted around me sending tingles in my throat. My muscles tightened, aching to use my doormat skills. While we are hunting animals, there is always the thrill of human prey who can rationalize for themselves. I would tackle the child quickly as he or she was blinded by the strobe light after the dimly lighted stairs. Covering their mouth with my hand, I would drag it the short distance to the room when I could finally feed on the blood that has been tempted me all night.

Only a few more stairs I could hardly wait for the feast that was approaching. My body was focused on the approaching child, nothing else mattered. As I saw the foot hit the basement floor I couldn't wait anymore. I dashed to the child knocking it down to the ground. Landing on top of them I shoved its head to the side as I lowered my mouth to its neck.

"You miss me?"

Alice?! What was Alice doing here? I pulled myself off just far enough so I could see her face. Alice was pinned beneath me beaming up at me. I quickly stood offering to help her up. She must have seen what I was planning and came down to stop me. I dropped my head staring at the floor as shame consumed me. I had gotten upset that no one trusted me alone and I couldn't handle it. I almost put us at war with the wolves, killed an innocent child and caused us to move.

"What's wrong, Jasper?"

Does she not know?

"Why are you down here?"

"I came to let you know that was the last of the younger kids. We are going to take a short break before the older kids come, to hunt. It has been crazy upstairs. Edward was driving himself crazy listening to all the pubescent boy's thoughts about Bella. He was starting to get out of control trying to defend her honor from 12 year old boys. Emmett somehow snuck in pigs' hearts and tried eating one. He ended up making himself sick and now with all the fear around he has to hunt so he doesn't hurt anyone. Apparently pigs' heart from the butcher is full of red dye not real blood. How were things down here? After Jacob arrived I couldn't see anymore which explains how Emmett got the pig heart past me."

_She didn't know._ No one knew. They didn't know how close I was to ruining everything. Instead everyone thought I was in control the whole night and now I even have an excuse to go hunt before the next round of kids. Who'd have ever thought I would be grateful that Emmett tried to eat a heart?

"It was fine, but seemed a little short."

"Yeah between Edward and Emmett not many kids wanted to see what was in the basement. As crying kids left fewer kids came in. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have younger kids in. I'm worried how the next round will be. Ready to go hunt we have half an hour."

"Let's go."

**CPOV  
**  
I was leaning against the doorway, watching Esme interact with the remaining children who hadn't ran screaming out of the house without their treats. She's a natural. She enjoys being around all the young boys and girls, she switches into instant mommy mode, trying to make them have the best experience. Right now she was showing the kids the bowl of eyes. All the girls were screaming and the boys were laughing. Who knew peeled grapes felt so gruesome?

Each group that came into the room had to put their hands inside the bowls of "body parts" in order to collect their prize.

Esme was whispering in a little girl's ear, I couldn't contain my smile at the words she spoke. The small girl was so afraid to touch the eyes. "It's ok, Amy, they're just grapes." The little girl smiled and reached inside, pulled out a grape and popped into her mouth. All the kids were screaming and eeww'ing at the little girl.

Esme heard my chuckle and made eye contact with me, I gave her a wicked grin and she winked at me. God, I love that woman.

---

**RPOV**

I can't believe Alice stuck me out here, all by myself and with these annoying little humans no less.

I was out in the make shift graveyard, wearing the sexiest dress ever, digging a fucking hole for God's sakes. I was supposed to be playing the tortured wife who lost her love and surprisingly found that title to be rather fitting for me considering everything I had gone through with Royce as a human.

I sat out front on a small wooden bench, watching as the cute little town kids ran up in excitement and awe to the creepy Cullens house for their first Haunted house of the season as a dull ache pierced through me. How I wished I could have a child of my own. That was the one and only thing I despised about being what I was, a vampire. I could never have children. I would never get the chance to see the look on Emmett's face when he first held our child. I would never know the joys of breastfeeding, singing my child to sleep or comforting them as they wept. Watching all the children come bounding out of the backyard, some laughing, some crying and some even running for their lives. Only made that ache swell into a deep burning sensation mixed with loss and regret. I shook my head roughly, trying to rid myself of my self-pity. No matter how much it pained me, I knew I had to let those thoughts be. I would never have a child and sooner or later I would have to stop mourning over that loss.

As the young kids ran into their waiting mothers' arms, the tightness in my chest intensified until it was almost painful to breathe.

_Screw this shit!_ I thought to myself. _Next year there is no way in hell Alice is conning me into this shit if it's going to involve children again._

I sighed and righted myself as I heard the obnoxious laughter of who sounded to be Mike Newton float up the long drive. I heard a few car doors slam and knew he must have came with his small posy of human friends.

Great! First bunch of the night and it had to be fucking Newton and Jessica.

As I saw them in my peripheral vision reach the edge of the front yard I snapped into action.

I began moaning and groaning and screeching in agony.

I almost laughed out loud when I heard Jessica yelp in fear.

"Is that Rosalie?" I heard Tyler ask.

"Sure fucking looks like it. Man she can be one scary ass bitch, eh! What do you think she's digging up?" Mike asked curiously, eyeing me up and smirking as he took in my torn dress.

"I don't know, guys, but let's not stay around to find out. That girl scares the crap out of me on a normal day. Seeing her like that just amplifies the freakiness that is her." Lauren fucking Mallory squeaked out.

I couldn't help myself as a small snort slipped out, to cover it up I began cackling like the crazy bitch she claimed me to be and swung my eyes in their direction with a crazed look and hissed loudly.

"That bitch is nuts, let's keep going, you guys." Mike whispered the fear evident in his shaky voice. I smiled, as I watched the little mouse like teens scamper up the drive and thought '_that was the best damn entertainment a girl like me could ask for.'_

**CPOV**

Bloody hell.

Bloody fucking hell.

I love Alice, I do, but I can't take this anymore.

I'm sitting in my office staring at the gurney with liberal amounts of fake blood on in, it reeks of plastic and I swear I have a fucking head ache. I didn't know vampires could get headaches.

I had been sitting here for hours, scaring children, saying the same stuff over and over again.

The worst part was my Esme was somewhere in this house, _obviously not fucking here, _looking absolutely _sinful._

My sons were having the same problem as I was. Edward almost attacked Bella as she was walking down the stairs. Luckily Alice was there to tear him off of her. I think he's a bit afraid of her.

I heard more people come into the house and start walking though. I tuned them out though; humans- especially on Halloween- are quite… erm… mental.

As the herd of people started to ascend the stairs and came closer to my room, I started paying attention. If they were children, I wouldn't scare them as bad.

Luckily, _for me, _they turned out to be teenagers.

There was a mesh of girlish giggles as they approached. They sounded like the girls that Bella knows.

"…I know right! She's such a nerd; I don't know why Edward is with her." Jessica Stanley, one of the girls Bella is friends with said. She tried to keep her voice down, but it didn't help.

I tried not to growl; they were obviously talking about Edward and Bella.

"Probably sucks dick like a pro." They giggled again and the sound hurt my sensitive ears.

Yeah, 'cause that's _just_ what I want to hear about my daughter-in-law.

"Mmm, I just want to eat him like a big cupcake! That's why I wore this outfit tonight, he won't be able to resist me." I heard a few muffled groans from the guys in the group and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yup. I got it all planned out. When he jumps out to scare me or whatever, I'll act super scared. I've been practicing crying on cue."

Alright… time to let Edward in on it. I know for a fact he isn't paying attention, instead concentrating on picturing Bella in a mess of positions.

I know this because in my mind, Esme is bent over the gurney.

_Hey, Edward, I just heard the local doorknobs talking about seducing you. Just a heads up._

I heard him scoff from upstairs. He whispered the next part, but I heard him anyway, "Thanks. I'm really not in the mood to be attacked by rabid fangirls."

I laughed a bit. It wasn't a secret that Edward had a league of followers around Forks.

"Tyler, stop it! I'm already freaked out enough." I heard Bella's friend, Angela, exclaim.

The rest of the group laughed, obviously unfazed by our haunted house.

Because Angela was always such a good friend to Bella, I'll try not to scare her too bad, but the rest were mine for the scaring.

**EmPOV**

Edward and I watched from a hidden door as Angela, Eric and Ben exited the room; leaving Mike, Tyler, Jessica and Lauren slowly approaching the next part of the haunted house – Edward's lair. They all wore looks of horror as they crept closer through the house and I snorted back a chuckle, causing Edward to punch me in the shoulder.

"Ow, dude," I cried, holding my smarting arm, "Not cool."

"I wouldn't have to do that if you would shut up. That's like the third time in the past two minutes."

I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring. That shit was funny and I was beyond excited to scare the carp out of the four fragile humans approaching.

"Easy there, big guy. They have to get through the house before we can put our plan into action."

I grumbled at his intrusion into my thoughts, 'it wouldn't kill him to stay out of my head for once'.

"Believe me, Em. If I could _miraculously_ find a way to block your perverted thoughts, I would do it in a heartbeat." I elbowed Edward for his smarty-pants comment and went back to spying on our prey. The squeal and shrieks as they passed through the house were like music to my ears.

I was about to punch Edward a punch of his own when the sound of a group of warm-blooded humans scared to death distracted me. I raced Edward to his door – of course I won, he didn't even try – and gave my costume one final check before creaking open the door.

"Welcome to Edward's lair." I grinned evilly. I sniffed the air deeply and let out a lip-smacking sigh, "Mmm, what smells so good?"

Edward lifted his nose to the air and inhaled. "You're right, something does smell delicious." We both took a step closer to the now squirming group of four and stared. My eyes passed over each person slowly… Tyler, Jessica, Mike and _finally…_ Lauren.

Eyeing Lauren as my target, I breathed in again and licked my lips, "You."

"Me?" She squeaked.

I growled softly and walked right up to her, "You! You're blood smells delicious. I bet it _tastes_ even better."

I could hear her gulp nervously and she took a faltering step back, hitting Newton.

"Mike," she hissed, "Help me!"

Puffing out his chest, Newton stepped in front of Lauren with his arms crossed over his chest, "Um…" His voice squeaked, "You're not allowed to hurt her?" His statement came out as more of a question as his voice shook. I couldn't believe how easy it was to scare them. Edward and I hadn't even touched them yet.

Edward simply shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Newton's shoulders, "Alright." He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Newton's neck and brought his hand containing the bag of fake blood up next to his lips.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Mike was breathing heavily now and I could hear his heart racing.

"Don't worry," I answered for Edward. "He's just having… a _taste_."

While keeping his hand pressed to Mike's skin he broke the bag in his fist and pushed just hard enough against Mike to cause him to cry out in pain.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Edward pulled away with the obviously fake blood on his lips and revealed his gleaming white teeth in a creepy smile.

"Not too bad."

Mike threw a hand up to his neck to try and cover the non-existent wound and screamed, "Oh my God! You bit me! Someone help me, I'm going to die!"

Ben and Tyler each grabbed one of Newton's arms and half dragged him half ran with him out of the room the girls scampering out after them while Edward and I held our stomachs, tight from laughing so hard.


	37. Cullen Style Part 5

**Jessica's POV**

I shuddered as we passed through the dimly lit hall, my eyes dancing back and forth trying to make out any signs of a threat. My heart was still beating frantically in my chest from the nasty little prank Edward and Emmett had played on us. But honestly I'd be lying if I said that shit wasn't funny. Mike had practically peed his pants when Edward lunged at him and 'fake' bit him. The pathetic sap actually ran out of the room and left us there thinking he had actually been bitten. By the time we had calmed him down enough to convince him it was just part of the act, he was furious. The lack of love between Edward and Mike was a well-known thing and Mike thinking Edward had yet another one up on him did nothing for his already huge ego and made him an insufferable little prick to be around.

As we neared the doorway into what looked to be the kitchen I hear Mike groan, "Great! A cheesy butcher's shop." I stumbled into the doorway as Mike pulled away from me. Quickly righting myself as I slipped on what I am sure was supposed to be blood. I gasped audibly when I took in the horrific scene before me. I had to give the Cullens credit. They had sure as shit went all out on this little shindig.

The kitchen looked like a freaking slaughter house. Blood dotted the walls and lay in puddles along the floor. Some of the most realistic body parts I had ever seen lay disembodied all over the counter, some were even hanging from small hooks from the ceiling. We moved towards the next door slowly and almost made it out of the room before I caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye.

Just as Mike was saying something about this being the cheesiest room so far, a huge hulking form, that must have been Emmett came barreling at us with a large gleaming butchers knife in one hand and what looked to be a midsection of a body in the other. He stopped right in front of us and grinned madly when Angela shrieked and ducked behind me and Ben.

"This one's all wrong, it's all wrong I tell ya." Emmett chanted over and over again while stabbing ruthlessly into the dripping torso. Blood splattered on my raised hands causing me to tremble and yelp out.

I gaped and felt myself start to tremble. Emmett leered at me and smiled crookedly. That's it! "I'm fucking outta here." I squealed as I darted for the door, leaving my friends all behind me laughing and getting a kick out of my childish behavior. But hell, I couldn't help myself that shit scared the crap out of me.

I stood against the hall wall, my chest heaving erratically when I noticed a capped form dart across the hall.

All fear completely forgotten when thoughts of that sexy ass Edward entered my mind. Hmmmm… he looked so sexy in his vampire costume. I was so disappointed when he grabbed Mike instead of me. That luscious piece of sex on a stick could bite me any day.

I was jarred from the thoughts when I felt tugging on my arm. I yelped out in surprise only to find Angela looking at me curiously, "Come on, Jess, we're going to the next room now. You okay?" I nodded my head and slowly followed the group to the next room.

**Tyler P.O.V**

High skirts, long legs and tight corsets. _That, _my friend, is the beauty of Halloween. The only plus is being the guy your girl, or various girls, cling onto when walking past these stupid Haunted houses. Currently, the only thing keeping me from walking out of this dump, was the fact that every time Lauren got freaked, she'd jump and the slit of her skirt would open up giving me just the right view.

So far we'd seen nothing that could scare us. Well… "us" meaning Mike and me. Leave it up to the Cullens, A.K.A. the 'Freaks of Forks' to throw a Haunted House and it not even be freaky at all! Sometimes I wonder what Bella saw in that Edward guy. I shivered just at the thought.

"Oh!" Lauren shrieked as a hand popped out of a wall as we made our way down the halls. I rolled my eyes, but reached my arm over her.

"What is it, baby?" I asked. Mike gave me a nod with a grin. Yeah that's right, I'm hitting that shit, Newton.

"That thing scared me." She whined.

"It's okay, Big Daddy's got you." I said suggestively.

She scowled at me but didn't make any move to get away from me.

The lights kept flickering as we moved and all I could think was, _'damn this shit gets cheesier and cheesier by the minute.'_ Wow! Flickering lights. How scary…

I continued my path down the hall with Lauren clinging onto my collar.

_Watch the fabric darling, I paid for that._

She was trembling as it got quieter and quieter. We walked and behind us I could hear Angela mumbling to Ben. Something about complete silence.

And then it really was silent.

…

We stopped walking, not sure if maybe the haunted house was shut down or something… only the Cullen Freaks would do something like that.

"Why is it so quiet?" Lauren hissed, as a wasp of wind whipped at our necks.

"Okay, dude, getting a little freaked over here…" Mike added. I turned to glare at him, refusing to give in to the fright. Eric looked about ready to piss in his pants.

"What the hell is going on?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, alright." I shushed. I turned back, seeing the narrow hall that could only lead to the dining room or maybe even the kitchen.

I grabbed Lauren's hand and said, "Come on." Dragging the group over.

"SHIT!" Jessica screamed as Lauren and Angela joined in a choir of shrieks.

I even heard Mike gasp and Ben say, "Fuck!" as a loud banging disrupted our silence.

It was coming from behind us and I must admit that it did scare me. Hell, it fucking freaked me out. I let Lauren's hand go and ran to the room down the hall.

"Fuck you, asshole! You can't leave like that, you pussy!" she yelped behind me. I ignored the bitch. I wanted to get in the fucking room.

My feet halted as I took in the sight before me. It was like a domino reaction, everyone bumped into me in and formed line, causing Jessica to fall on her ass.

On the plus side, I now know she prefers thongs.

"Tits, I need better tits…." The dude before us murmured as he threw pieces of what looked like flesh around. His fingers did this move like he was feeling up on a rack of Double D's.

"Oh my God, is he like… Albert Einstein or something?" Lauren asked. _What an idiot._

"No, he's a mad scientist." How fucking cheesy.

None of this shit was real anyway. We hovered in the doorway, unsure of what was supposed to happen, or what to do or where to go. There were jars with things like eyeballs—super cheesy—and even green gunk and a bunch of tubes and tables. There was this fog and it smelled musky and like someone spilled bleach. There were sharp objects like knives around and _those _did make me a bit nervous.

Suddenly, the guy with the really bad hair do and some serious blood stains on his coat stared at us. His eyes fell on Jessica's boobs and he grinned.

"Those are perfect!" he exclaimed.

I looked back at Jessica as he grabbed a knife off a nearby table and leered over to Jess.

Jessica stared at him like he had just grown two heads, as he smiled a creepy little grin at her.

"Can I have _those_?" he said, almost poking her nipple with the knife. Her chest moved in on instinct and her eyes grew wide.

"What?" she gasped.

"Can I have your tits?" he asked with a serious face, "I'm trying to create the perfect woman. I need _tits_."

I looked at Mike and we couldn't help but laugh. He stared at us then, looking at me as I chuckled.

_What a retard._

Suddenly his knife smacked me across the side of my face and I jumped. It honestly barely touched me, but still if I were being the least bit honest, the dude freaked me out, just a bit!

"What the fuck?!"

"You have the most perfect lady nose… can I have it?" he asked.

What.

The.

Fuck?

"Dude, you're toasted." I said shaking my head.

"Toasted?" he craned his neck to the side, before shaking his head slightly, "No… I'm not toasted." He said.

I didn't like the way he was staring at us.

Suddenly the door behind us shut with a loud bang and Angela jumped, hugging Ben.

The 'mad scientist' grinned and he put his knife up, sparkling with the flickering lights.

"I want your nose." He said with a laugh.

"What the hell? Oh my God, please just let us go." Lauren shrieked, obviously freaked.

And I'd like to say, I rolled my eyes, but I was too nervous myself to do so.

Suddenly, the lights shut off in the room and all the girls started screeching and I could have even sworn I heard Ben, Eric and Mike screaming too._ I_ even yelped myself.

We could hear the sounds of metal clashing and I even felt breath on my neck.

"Oh my God, you guys, this isn't funny anymore." Angela cried.

I didn't know what do, in fact, all I was able to do was move back until I hit something behind me.

Oh… it was definitely alive.

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked like a little girl. Shit.

"Dude, Tyler was that you?" Mike asked, too anxious to laugh. I jumped forward as I felt something cold and slimy touch my forearm.

"EW! Okay, Okay! Not cool!" I yelled, "I'm getting out of here."

I moved forward then, forgetting everyone behind me and running towards anything that was away from my previous spot. Finally, after much running into things and touching what I thought was a fucking head, my fingertips trailed up against a door. I didn't know if it was a closet, or what, but anything was better than here.

Of course it was a process considering Jessica and Lauren, even Angela, wouldn't stop screaming.

And as I ran, not sure where I was running and jumping like a pansy at all the little pop ups and thunder sounds in the hall, all I really heard behind me, over Eric's shrieks and Lauren's cursing, was, "Give me your nose!"

**LaurenPOV**

Jessica was clutching Mike like if he was some kind of knight in shining armor. As if. That little weasel would probably use her as a shield. The only one he would consider standing to take the proverbial bullet is his precious little Bella. It's a good thing for Jessica that Bella isn't Mike's. I'm sure if Bella came running to Mike he'd drop Jessica in a minute.

Bella... Ugh... she's such a fucking goodie-goodie bitch. The whole thing was a damn act. The only way she could get that fuckhot boyfriend to stay with her is likely because she sucks on his cock daily.

Edward's cock... mmm.

I was brought out of my thoughts with yet another fake ass scream from Jessica. Hello, this all so fucking fake. Like ghosts, werewolves and vampires exist! Stupid fake bats. I _batted _a fake bat that started flying over my head as Mike and Tyler led us through a hall towards the Library. There were lights dancing from within, truthfully, they seemed eerily familiar. Like figures moving. Mike took a peek inside and his mouth was literally on the floor. Tyler pushed Mike and Jessica through, trying to see what was inside. I followed slowly inside while I adjusted my silver sequined hat on my head. I adjusted my garter-belt. I went all out on my costume this year. I shelled out big bucks for the sexy lingerie I wore underneath the minuscule dress I wore of my sequined jacket. I knew Eddie would be alone at one point tonight, while Bella mingled with guests.

It was my chance to get him alone.

Once I did, I'd take full advantage of showing him what a real woman feels like.

Besides I could suck a man's cock like no other, I've had plenty of practice. Tyler and Mike were more than willing to help with that, not that Jessica knew. She was too sensitive to that kind of shit. Whatever! She acts as if it's possible for one of these little puppies to be "the one."

I walked into the library and sneered. Fucking figures. Belladonna, was barely clad as a "sexy secretary" looking all innocent and shit. I rolled my eyes as both Mike and Tyler stared at her like she was a fucking piece of fried chicken. Shit! What the fuck does she have that I don't?

Bella smiled at us and put her finger to her lips, "Shhhhhh. Please remain quite in the library." She returned her attention to her book, causing Mike and Tyler shrug their shoulders, confused on what was happening. Then suddenly a book came flying across the room, then another and another until they all settled on another shelf. Jessica screamed and ducked, just as a book whizzed by her head.

A scream filled the room, "I said," Bella screamed and she looked fucking pissed and scary as fuck, "remain quite in the library!" Then she fucking pulled out a knife and tugged on her hair. I rolled my eyes, it looked so fake. Mike, Jessica and Tyler continued to play along with Bella as I finally came to the realization that Edward wasn't with her.

He was somewhere in this house - _alone._

He's probably cold and lonely.

_And I'm just the bitch to warm him up._ I thought with an evil grin.

I snuck out of the room, alerting no one of my departure. I walked along a quiet hallway and found a false panel, twice coming to a dead end. Finally, I came to a room that seemed to some kind of living room with a dark piano on an elevated platform. There were candles along the window sills and on a mantel with a roaring fire.

_Fucking perfect._

There he was.

"I'm pleased that you've sought me out, Lauren," he whispered, gesturing for me to come closer.

"I want you," I said as I walked toward him. He stood beside the fireplace, the flickering light danced over the pale skin on his face and neck. His dark button down shirt was opened, exposing a long lean torso with sporadic hair across his chest.

That bitch didn't deserve him. He was beautiful. She didn't appreciate him. I could.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he leaned down to press his lips against mine. He tasted like mint and chocolate. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through his fucking gorgeous hair. Edward moaned deeply, pulling me closer. "So sweet." He nipped at my bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

_Yes!_

God, he tasted so damn good. I hopped up just enough for him to catch me. I wrapped my legs around him, grinding my hips against his. He groaned and pulled back just enough. "Damn," he hissed. He looked over his shoulder and found what he must have looked for. Suddenly, my back was against a wall.

Fuck yes!

"Tell me," I moaned. Edward's lips left mine, licking at my neck. He had a magical fucking tongue, so _warm_ and wet.

"What?" he asked, his hands on my ass, thrusting his hips against me.

"Tell me I'm better."

Edward growled playfully, "You're so much fucking better than she is."

"Oh God," I mumbled, "Keep talking like that."

"You're so much better than she is," he said against the skin of my neck, "You taste better. You're hair is so much silkier than hers."

"Yes!" I cried out, swiveling my hips against his.

"I'm going to fuck you against this wall," he groaned, pulling my jacket off.

"Say it, Edward."

"Tell me what you need," he said, this time taking my top off.

"Say it. Tell me you want me more than her!"

"Lauren...."

"Say it," I demanded.

"Lauren..." someone tapped my shoulder, waving a hand in my face.

Fucking, Mike! I'm even cock-blocked in my own day dreams.

**Ben POV**

Somehow we had all managed to group together after Mike came barreling into us in the hall outside the vampire's lair, I still wasn't sure what had caused him to react that way, but I heard bits and pieces as the girls tried to console him and from what I made of it, Edward had pretended to bite Mike and like the pansy ass fucker he was, he fell for it and damn near wet his pants. Too fucking priceless, what I would give to have seen his face. Damn!

We exited the library and were now going down a long narrow hallway, don't ask me how the Cullens managed to narrow down their hallways but they sure as shit did, they were uneven too, narrowing at certain points and branching out wider at others. Fucked up shit, man… _fucked_ _up_ _shit_.

I heard the next room before I saw it. And what I heard was _not_ cool.

Especially the way it made Angela dig her freaking nails into me. My eyes widened when she did, but I managed not to say anything, knowing I was supposed to be her rock or something. But _damn _that shit hurt.

We were treading through almost total darkness, kind of psyching ourselves out after the freaky ghost things in the library that still had me sort of batting at the air to make sure there weren't any more of the buggers floating through it. And that's when the noises started.

As we rounded the corner, we could hear this hysterical gnashing and mumbling, all punctuated with laughter that made me a little cold inside. Angela pushed herself even closer to me, still doing that stupid thing with her nails digging into my arm and I wrapped my arm around her, pretending to be comforting, when really I was glad I wasn't in there alone either.

When the room came into view, I started to wish for the darkness and ghosts, eerie laughter and mumblings again.

From the time or two I'd been to the Cullen house before, I knew this was Alice's room, but you couldn't pay me enough to sleep there after seeing it the way it was done up tonight.

The whole place had been made to look like an insane asylum, padded walls and everything.

Padded, blood-spattered walls.

Good God! These Cullens were sick fucks.

As if the padded walls weren't enough, half a dozen pairs of rusty shackles hung from the walls, too and I don't know how they did it but there was a faint smell of ozone in the air. Like electricity.

And I saw lightning flashing in the unblinking black eyes of a total lunatic.

_It's just Alice, you pussy._

I kept telling myself it was just Alice and it was OK, but it really wasn't. Not really. The focal point of the room was a sketchy, old-school hospital bed. When we first walked in, Alice was lying on it numbly, sort of twitching and bloody with a crazed but dim look in her eyes as she gnawed at her own macerated, bleeding wrists which were chained to each side of the bed. Her hair was all matted, blood streaked throughout it and trickling over the sides of her face and she was wearing this torn and shredded black dress.

I had to look away for a second when I ran my eyes a little too hard over the torn and shredded aspects of the little black dress. Beneath the nasty blood and gaping wounds and shit there was definitely a girl under there.

_Was there ever._

One or two of the torn pieces of fabric showed a sliver of black bra and I swear to God there was even a little bit of panty peeking out through a particularly big gash up the side.

And just as I was about to get kind of embarrassed about getting a wood in the middle of a bloody insane asylum, Alice's near-lifeless form suddenly came alive at the foot of the bed. Her formerly dull eyes grew huge and crazed, black pupils swinging erratically from one of us to the next as she started screaming at the top of her lungs and lunging against the chains.

I just managed to avoid getting kicked by the crazed little girl, a ball of black and pale and freaky as she lashed out, thrashing so hard the metal supports of the bed started to rattle.

I whipped around when Lauren actually screamed; this terrified look on her face as Alice practically bit her, lunging in close and screaming her name.

"Lauren! Lauren! Tasty treat! You wouldn't leave me here would you? Nasty trick," she cried, shrill and maniacal and suddenly I wondered if she had direct experience with mental patients. _Maybe because she had been one at some point in her life._

A shiver ran through me and she saw it, lunging again for me.

"Pretty Benji! So sweet to taste, covered in ketchup." At the word ketchup, her eyes jerked from me and back to her own bloody wrists, covered in scratches and she seriously fucking_ licked_ them, spitting blood into a nasty basin by the side of the bed. I looked at it in spite of myself, half ready to retch anyway and saw that it too was full of blood and rags and I looked away quickly.

Lauren seemed really really freaked and I felt her bump into me as she retreated back, stepping into Tyler, who sort of backed even further away.

Alice kept thrashing on the bed, the rusty chains around her wrists jangling. And every now and then as we stared at her, transfixed in horror as she called out pretty much everybody's name, along with vague intimations that they should either free her or she'd eat them, her dress rode up just a little more, her scabby blood-speckled thigh peeking out and I was having a hard time keeping Little Ben under control.

Mike caught my eye in my peripheral vision and he grinned, nodding at the half-naked screaming girl and waggling his eyebrows at the fucking chains. A quick vision of Angela in her Leia costume chained to _my_ bed floated through my head and I gulped as my semi-stiffy inflated all the way into raging wood, shaking my head at him and wondering to myself exactly how fucking sick we were for getting turned on by this, as nasty, violent and crazy as it was.

Before I knew it, Angela was releasing her hold on my arm and I was pretty Goddamn relieved just to have blood flowing to my hand again. The look in her eyes was distinctly uncomfortable, though and far from pulling away from me, she was increasingly frantically tugging at my cape. I breathed heavily at her, trying to keep up the Darth Vader wheeze thing and not having too much trouble with that as my throat constricted looking down her shirt in that sexy Leia getup again. In spite of myself, as I turned away from crazy Alice and her little asylum, I was right back to imagining getting that costume off of her.

But keeping the sexy hair buns in.

As we retreated back the way we came, the thrashing on the bed started to quiet down and the mumbling and laughing and light rattling of chains took back over.

Until one last time I heard Alice's shrill, piercing scream.

Screaming my name.

And if it had only been a _little_ less shrill and fucking insane, I would have been heading right back in to… er… show her my 'lightsaber'.

Yup. We were definitely sick fucks, one and all.

We continued down the barely lit hall as a group until we hit a fork, we all glanced both ways nervously, "Which way should we go?" Jessica asked.

"That way!" a few of us said at the same time, fingers pointing in both directions.

"Well, Ang and I will go this way." I began, "And you guys can go that way and we'll meet back up here." He finished, already tugging on Angela's hand.

"Whatever." I humphed with a shrug before turning and leading the rest of us down the opposite way.

**AngelaPOV**

I feel like a fool.

My hair was giving me a massive headache; the braids twisted around my ears were woven way too tight. I pushed a finger under one to scratch at my scalp.

Ben had thought if I dressed like Princess Leia I would be "the ultimate in sexy". I felt like 'the ultimate idiot'.

My white dress felt too revealing, the flimsy fabric showing everything and leaving nothing to the imagination. My only saving grace was the silver ballet flats that kept me from looking like more of an Amazon than I already was.

I heaved a sigh as I walked with Ben into the witches' lair. Three of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen were scantily clad in the most provocative witch costumes I'd ever laid eyes on, making me feel insignificant and childish in my Star Wars get up. They smirked and giggled as we walked into the room.

I watched them, stirring whatever was in the cauldrons and pinching herbs from crystal bowls before tossing them in the bubbling pots, their movements more graceful than I could ever be.

Again, I felt like a fool.

I noticed Ben standing motionless next to me, his eyes fixed on the redhead witch who was bent over the cast iron cauldron, her inhumanly perfect breasts straining at the fabric of her costume. I mentally screamed at him, using vulgar words that would normally never escape my lips. I was forever the preacher's daughter, I suppose.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the back of his head, huffing as I crossed my arms and turned away from Ben. He rubbed the back of his head while he looked sheepishly in my direction, without meeting my eyes.

"Jeez, Ang, what was that for?" He whined while trying to discreetly check if the bimbos had seen. I watched him cut his eyes towards the redhead again and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ben, honestly. We've been dating for how long now? Yet you still continue to stare at anything with boobs. I mean, give it a rest! How do you think that makes me feel!?" I felt myself starting to get worked up, something that didn't happen often and never without provocation.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep cleansing breaths, knowing that I needed to rein myself back in. Causing a scene never helped, no matter how irritated or exasperated I felt.

I opened my eyes to Ben ogling the blonde witch. It looked like she had managed to get some of her bubbling potion on her boot, which of course caused her to prop the leather clad foot and leg up on a chair, exposing way more of her leg than should be legal. As she leaned down to wipe it off, her hair fell over her shoulder and her breasts squished together.

That was it; reputation be damned, I had had enough.

I grabbed Ben by his stupid costume and shook him with all my strength. The look in his eyes was priceless, but I would have to continue my enjoyment of that later. Right now I had a mission: teach Ben a lesson he wouldn't forget any time soon.

I unwound my hands from his shirt and placed them flat on his chest before heaving with all my strength. Ben flew backwards, tripping over a broom one of the witches had left on the floor. He crashed into a cauldron with a dull thud, knocking it and its contents all over the floor with a splash.

He sat, dumbfounded and shocked beyond reason, in a pile of brown, filthy water, plastic spiders and rats floating past as the last of the concoction drained from the pot. His wide-eyed stare amused me to no end and I found myself standing straighter with a wicked smile on my face.

Remorse hit me then, as I realized that I had probably ruined his night and the night of the witches. I walked over slowly, my shoulders slumped at my irrational behavior and I offered Ben my hand. I tried to pull him up without stepping in the foul liquid under him, but the witches brew had other ideas.

Ben's feet slipped out from underneath him and we fell to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs. I distinctly noted that there was no reason for him to be palming my breasts, so I swatted his hands away. I indignantly rose to my feet before stomping away.

I felt Ben's hand on my waist as I was fighting the burning tears from spilling over. I turned to him, fully expecting the wrath of his anger over the whole ridiculous incident. I was pleasantly surprised to find a smile working its way across his face before his eyes began working their way down my body. His smile faded when he reached my chest, causing me to look down in alarm.

The stupid white ultra-revealing dress had become so much more so. My entire front was soaked, causing the fabric to become practically see-through. My nipples stood at attention, almost beckoning him to touch. My purple undies were plainly visible through my skirt.

I shrieked in horror before running from the room, vaguely hearing Eric yell, "Hey Ang, is it cold in here?"

**Eric POV**

This place was freaking amazing. I have never seen a haunted house this realistic and detailed – hell, I didn't even know half of this stuff existed. Some of it actually looked real. Especially the bones.

Angela, Tyler, Ben, Mike, Jessica and Lauren had met up back at the fork after we had found nothing but a maze of hallways and decided just to head back and wait for Angela and Ben. We never expected the hilarious spectacle we came back to however. Angela soaked and sputtering like a fucking whiny girl with an ass-kissing Ben begging for forgiveness, too fucking priceless.

We all filed through the next room in a neat clump and stopped in the middle and peered around the room, in awe of the spectacular display before us.

The room was dark and cold and pretty smoky thanks to a state of the art fog machine. Cobwebs were stretched across various areas of the room with rather large and real looking spiders perched on them. That made the girls scream and cling to us, which I didn't mind, might I add. I was standing next to a decomposing body still chained to the wall. The chains looked authentic – not like those plastic ones you get at a party store and the decomposition looked… well… _real_.

Since the room was dark, it was pretty hard to tell, but I was almost certain I saw a few rats scamper across the floor. They seemed to have reddish eyes – eerie. Maybe they were vampire rats.

"Oh my God!" Lauren squealed, "There's a real person chained to the wall!"

Everyone's head shot to their left to get a look at whatever Laruen was talking about. There was another chained body, this one still fleshy and living. At least, I think it was living. If I looked closely enough, I could see the rise and fall of its chest. But the Cullen's wouldn't really have a real person down here like this, would they? The body looked pretty beat up. I shivered as I thought about it.

We continued to move forward, only to be stopped by the screams and screeches of all of the girls and _Mike_. A Doberman, chained to the wall as well by a heavy metal leash, had come at our little group, snarling and barking. That got my heart pounding and I was pretty sure Tyler left a puddle in his wake.

"Pl-please. Can we keep moving? I just wanna get out!" I could hear the terror in Tyler's voice and I'm sure he was shaking just as much as I was. It didn't help that the lights dimmed even more.

"Welcome," a creepy voice cackled, "Welcome to my lair of torture."

We all turned our heads simultaneously to see Jasper, his blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, wearing a black leather costume complete with a large knife. I gulped and nearly peed my pants. Jasper Hale was probably one of the scariest people alive and that was in daylight. Now here he was, in a _dungeon_, his pale skin glowing in the darkness like the eyes of a bat.

"I see you've met my pet, Fluffy," he continued, "May I offer my guests anything to drink? Some blood perhaps?" He slowly pointed, with a crooked finger, to a pitcher filled with what I really, really hoped was stage blood, sitting on a wooden table next to… _whips?_

No one answered and Jasper chuckled. "No one's thirsty? Would anyone like to try out the new bed?"

This time he pointed to a wood table with binds on it sitting in the middle of a cell. Again, no one answered and he cackled into the silent air.

"If you couldn't tell, I don't get visitors very often…" he gestured to the bound skeleton against the wall "… and I'm looking for a replacement. Any volunteers?"

If it were possible, the silence became even more deafening; no one was going to volunteer for _that_.

"No takers? Well, any of you will do, really." He steepled his fingers together and narrowed his eyes, evaluating the group of us. I heard Jessica break out in sobs behind me and Lauren whimpered to my right.

"Maybe I should just let Fluffy choose, she always has such good taste." Jasper shuffled over to the chained Doberman and fiddled with the chain. That was all I needed to see. I pushed everyone out of the way and got my ass out of that room.

**Jessica's POV**

_What is _wrong_ with this family_? I huffed to myself as Lauren and I pulled ahead of the group, scurrying out of the gruesome basement. I had always known the Cullens were weird - I mean, who would date their own brother, even if they weren't really related? Loners, that's who. And loners were always creepy by nature, so I should have known that the Cullens would be no exception. But seriously? This haunted house was like icing on the entire freaky cake.

Every single room had been completely disturbing. I didn't even want to _think_ about how much money they had spent on all the nasty body parts I'd seen tonight. Blood and rats and cobwebs had been _everywhere_, not to mention the grisly costumes everyone had been dressed in. I mean seriously, Emmett Cullen was big enough to be scary all by himself - who in their right mind had stuck a knife in his hand? And I had no idea how Alice had figured out all that stuff she had screamed about us, but I had kind of hoped that she really _was_ chained to that bed with the way she had been moaning and . . . and _growling_. Ew, and whoever those super models by the cauldron had been, I really hoped they hadn't moved in. I mean, they were supposed to be witches, for God's sake. The least they could have done was glue a few warts to their infuriatingly perfect noses.

There was something else, though. I had felt it since the moment we had stepped into this hell house. It wasn't just the gory backdrops or the torture instruments that had been strewn around. All night, something had told me that I actually _was_ in danger. A chill ran down my spine just thinking about it, and I grabbed Lauren's hand and urged her to move faster as we rounded a corner into yet another dark hallway. Bella's room hadn't been that bad, but everyone else's had made me feel like I should be running away - fast. I knew that was the point of haunted houses, but God, it had been way too intense for my liking. Jasper's had been the worst, though - which made sense. He had always been the psycho of the family; I could tell by the way he always glared at everyone that passed him at school. And the way he had been laughing while those ginormous dogs barked and rattled their chains had been the last straw. Thank _God_ we were almost out of there.

I could see the exit door looming in the distance, and I did my best not to run as I whispered to Lauren to hurry the hell up.

"Scared, Jessica?" she taunted as she smiled smugly.

"Of course not," I lied. "I'm just sick of being here. This whole house was totally stupid."

"I know, I'm not even scared," Lauren scoffed. I knew she was lying too, though. I'd seen her face when Rosalie had been digging up those graves out front, acting all possessed.

All of a sudden, the grinding roar of a chainsaw tore through the air, and Lauren and I both screamed as we wheeled around. Angela and the guys were already dashing at full-speed towards us, total horror plastered on their faces. And directly behind them, a seven-foot madman brandishing a live chainsaw was grinning wickedly as he stayed hot on their heels.

Another terrified scream escaped me as my heart shot into my throat, and I didn't think twice as I turned and shoved Lauren out of my way, then began running for my life down the hallway. I could hear the snarling rips of the chainsaw growing louder behind me, as well as the piercing screams of my friends, but I refused to look back as I rushed towards the door, crying bloody murder as I went.

Through tunneled vision, I made it to the door and threw myself against it, finally escaping into the cold night air. I could hear the growling of the chainsaw dying out behind me, but the thundering of my friends' footsteps spurred me onward as I continued to dart across the lawn, realizing belatedly that I was in the Cullen's backyard.

"Jess, slow the hell down!" someone - I think it was Tyler - called to me. With a shuddering breath, I took a few more steps just to be safe, then finally stopped and turned around.

"What the fuck was _that_?" I asked, my voice shaky with my residual fear.

"I have no idea, but it was _awesome_!" Ben answered enthusiastically, to which us girls rolled our eyes.

"God, you're such a bitch, Jessica," Lauren sniffed as she dusted her hands off. "I can't even _believe_ you pushed me."

"Uh," I stuttered, trying to think fast. "I didn't. I mean, I didn't _mean_ to. I tripped. That whole hallway was uneven, anyway."

"Yeah right," Eric cut in, grinning. "You were completely terrified. You should have seen your face!"

As the group erupted into laughter - Lauren giggling a little too loudly, just to spite me - I shook my head in defiance.

"I wasn't _that_ scared," I insisted. But they didn't listen as they continued to tease me, and my temper flared as I stomped my foot in annoyance.

It was then that I realized I had peed a little.

God, I was _so_ not coming back next year.


	38. Cullen Style Part 6

**Jacob POV**

I'm not sure when having kids run away from you screaming had become such fun… but I was having a blast! I will have to admit that when the younger kids trickled out crying and huddled together, I really did feel bad. I didn't chase them out of the yard or even turn on the chainsaw. I just couldn't feel good about myself making a seven year old cry. Although there was that _one_ kid who was teasing another for crying for his Mom. I snuck up behind the bully and whispered "Maybe you should be scared". He took one look at me ran and tripped over his own two feet. Standing up to brush himself off I noticed he had peed his pants. I did get a bit of a chuckle at that one.

Nothing beats the older kids going through the house. Alice had made everyone stay in the hallways for the little kids. But the older ones had to walk into the room; to one of the blood suckers. If their natural flee instinct didn't get them, the decorations sure did. I had to give the leeches credit; they had done a good job decorating each room for its full dramatic effect. I could hear the guys as they approached the house telling their dates that if they were too scared they could hide behind them. Or the group of guys who came joking and teasing with the stench of fear so strong it reached me from behind the house.

Once inside the house, the girls weren't the _only_ ones screaming. Their dates seemed to have forgotten that they had made a promise to protect them. So instead, they were pushing the girls to the front as a shield. By the time the couples reached me the girls were laughing as the guys cowered behind them with tears streaming down their faces. The joking jocks were hilarious shoving one another to the front of the group and staying so close together. I wondered if they were "just friends". I bet showers in that locker room would be quite interesting after tonight.

Lauren and her little posy were the best scare of the night. I could smell their fear before I could see them even with my enhanced sight. Even though the scent of fear had come at waves all night, _this_ was the scent of pure terror. The sweet smell sang to my wolf senses. Even though the pack was there to protect humans, the pleasing aroma of fear still calls to us. Wolves are dominating animals and the smell of fear is a sign of an easy conquest. Trying to control my dominance so that the leeches didn't take it as a challenge, I watched as the top of Jessica's head emerged from the house. I struggled to hold in my chuckles as I watched in amusement as Jessica dropped to her hands and knees crawling out of the house with a scampering Eric in her clutches; dragging her along behind him.

Tyler was clutching Ben close to his chest as he carried him bridal style out of the house. I could barely keep the laugh from escaping my lips as they fell to the ground thinking the house was over. They all had tears freely flowing down their faces. And I think, Ben was saying over and over how he wanted to go home. A pale looking Lauren scampered out next, closely followed by a smirking Angela shaking her head. Mike fell out the back door last, clutching at his chest and whimpering like a damn baby. It was too comical really, I almost felt bad for them but seeing as the Cullens did such I good job terrorizing the group I didn't want to slack on my part. Cracking the chain saw I saw panic flash in their eyes. Ben quickly leapt from Tyler's arms scrambling towards the front of the house. Eric pushed Jessica to the ground as she was trying to get up and scurried to the front without a look back at his friends. The rest scurried off with hysterical squeals and shouts. Poor Tyler shook like a leaf… and then dang! The guy actually peed his pants as he became aware that he was the only one left standing in front of a running chainsaw held by a maniac. Jessica quickly jumped to her feet screaming as she and Tyler raced to the front of the house.

I shut the chainsaw off and let my pent up roaring guffaws out, clutching my sides that were now throbbing painfully. With tears of laughter streaming down my face, I slowly made my way back into the house where everyone else was surely already waiting.

**APOV**

"Well, I must say even though I had a blast tonight. I am really glad it's all over now," Carlisle huffed as he flopped uncharacteristically onto the couch beside an exhausted looking Bella. "You can say that again," Bella mumbled, "I have seen more than my share of Mike and Tyler to last me a lifetime. And, God, I can't believe the looks those jug heads gave me in the library… I thought they might just ravish me right then and there like some kind of damn dessert."

Edward let out a low rumbling growl. Too low for Bella to hear but the rest of us, with our vampire hearing, heard him loud and clear. His message plain as day. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley had thought much naughtier things than simple ravishing.

"Did you guys see that shit?" Jacob bellowed, joining us in the living room and snickering like a buffoon.

"I actually made that Crowley kid wet his pants…" He trailed off in a fit of laughter as he seated himself on the floor near the doorway.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't sit around but I have to get back to the station. I took the day off to get ready for this, so now I have to work the night shift," Charlie apologized, rubbing his moustache and rising from his seat by the window. "You kids have fun tonight at the party and above all… _be_ safe and don't take drinks from strangers, "Charlie seemed to consider his words for a moment, "Strike that, don't take drinks from _anyone_. I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her, son." Charlie said, staring right at Edward. Edward nodded his head, "Of course. I would be no matter what."

With that Charlie headed to the door with Bella close behind him. As soon as we heard her talking and knew she was far enough away to overhear I began probing.

I clenched my eyes shut in overly exerted concentration, I could faintly hear the others immersed in conversation. Laughing and guffawing at all the silly antics and moments from the haunted house. Mostly in regards to Mike and Lauren.

"If you stop trying to give yourself a coronary, I'll spare you the struggle and just tell you," Edward's soft growl pulled me from my trance.

I began bouncing on my heels in excitement, "What'd I miss? Tell me, tell me, tell me," I chanted, gripping onto his forearms, causing his body to jerk awkwardly with my movements.

"Well, there really isn't much…" Edward started hesitantly, just now noticing all eyes and ears in the room were now trained on him. Edward sighed, "I heard his thoughts before he did anything. So luckily I got there in time to do some damage control. But it seems Newton had the fine idea of copping a feel while Bella was watching the next room in the dark hall upstairs-"I nodded, waiting for him to continue, "I scared Lauren and Tyler his way and he accidentally grabbed Tyler instead of Bella, when I pulled her away safely behind the curtain." I could tell Edward was trying hard to contain his laughter. Emmett was already rolling on the floor holding his stomach and booming out intense boisterous cackles, "Tyler assumed it was _Lauren_ groping him and actually moaned his approval," Edward's voice cracked at the end of his explanation and I too followed him in a fit of laughter just picturing the scene was hilarious. I could only imagine how funny that shit would have been had I actually been there.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked curiously, her eyes slanting as she took in our hunched over forms.

"Nothing, love, we were just retelling funny moments from the haunted house," Edward reassured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the stairs, "Now come on, you need to get some rest before the party tonight. The others can handle cleaning up."

As soon as we heard the door click shut upstairs we all broke back out into hysterical giggles that took us many minutes to calm down from before we could get up and actually go about our cleaning.

Irina, Kate and Tanya stayed and helped clean for a bit before they too headed out to begin their long journey home.

I thanked them again for partaking in our little house of horrors and waved goodbye to them as they dashed out the door.

Jacob grumbled something about having to go home now to clean his own damn place and mumbled a goodbye as he followed the girls leave and went home.

I shut the door behind them and sighed. It sure had been fun, but the best was yet to come. I squealed girlishly as a vision of me dressing Bella up flashed before me and flew up the stairs to start getting ready for the party.

**EmPOV**

This was one of the few times I felt incredibly gay because as soon as the girls arrived with our costumes, we were _instructed_ – and by 'instructed' I mean _forced_ - to go and start getting ready in the same room. _All three of us_. Like some kind of guy-sleepover. Of course, neither of us was going to actually follow that rule. At least my plan was to grab Rose and run towards our room, lock the door – not that it really mattered when your family members had a hearing and strength that rivaled those of superman, but the intention was clear – and have her dress into her own outfit just so I could rip it off of her and have passionate, hot, monkey sex the moment after. It was a pretty neat plan if I do say so myself.

Of course, the pixie had to come and ruin everything by demanding the presence of all the girls, _except_ Esme, in her room to play Bella Barbie. Bella looked like she was heading to her own execution or something as she trudged out the door, fear evident in her wide eyes. That made me laugh out loud; which had earned me a slap in the back of my head, not even from Rosalie but Edward this time.

"Shut up, you moron," he growled, he wasn't mad; more _annoyed_ than anything else. Mostly, because I always laughed at something regarding Bella, making her feel embarrassed so that she would blush, or throw an angry fit, both of which were highly amusing.

We were now inside my room –because it was the biggest one after Jasper's; and the girls were using that one already – looking at each other uncomfortably. How the hell did we finally agree with this plan? You might wonder. Well, let me tell you, when a girl like Rose threatens to chop off the little guy down there, you better believe it. It could be reattached, no problem, but the chopping off part was sure to hurt like a bitch. That sure sealed the deal.

"Come on guys, this isn't such a bad idea." Jasper, the whim, of course was in favor – or at least appeared to be – of his beloved's plan. Alice orders were sacred to him.

"You're so whipped, man," Both Edward and I said at the same time and the only response we got out of him was a shrug.

"_Maybe_, but think about this," he said pausing for a moment before continuing, "if she's happy with me, she wants me to be_ happy_ too and that can come in any number of ways…" he trailed of suggestively.

"Stop it! Keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself, please." Edward looked visibly revolted and Jasper just gave a loud laugh.

"It's all about the strategy, man."

"You're such a fucking, lucky bastard." I muttered under my breath.

"EMMETT!" Edward shrieked.

"What?" I asked with a smirk on my face, knowing how he must have seen what I was thinking just now. Teasing prudeward was so easy.

"I have enough with Jasper's _very_ graphic thoughts," he said glaring and sneering towards the blonde standing next to him, "not yours too, please."

Before I could reply Jasper spoke up.

"Calm down, Edward. It was all just to give you some ideas for you to try with Bella. It was all with educational purpose."

The expression that overtook his face was priceless. His eyes widened immensely while taking a huge gulp. If he were human he would've blushed as red as Bella did most of the time.

I gave a slow whistle, "Holy crap! What the hell were you thinking that made Mr. 'collected' start fidgeting like a fifteen year old on her first visit to the gynecologist?" I laughed out loud at my own joke and Jasper cracked a smile too.

Edward was throwing mental daggers at the both of us. Then, after a couple of seconds I asked, truly curious, "Was it from the Kama-sutra?"

**BPOV**

"OUCH!" I shrieked, "Goddammit, Alice! You don't need to pull my hair that much." I tried to turn to glare at her but Rosalie's hand on my chin held me put.

"Don't move, Bella," she was all serious, "or you'll end up not only bald but one-eyed, too." In the end she cracked a small, teasing smile. Alice just huffed in annoyance and kept working on finishing 'her masterpiece' as she likes to call it whenever she does my hair for any special occasion.

Rosalie was applying mascara to me eyelashes while humming some tune I've never heard of under her breath. I gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head and said, "It's to throw Edward on a loop."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, curious, at the mirror so that Alice could see it as well when I directed the next question at her, "why?"

"Silly Bella, the intention at making them bunk together inside a room was so that they wouldn't be able to take a peek at us," she was looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't get it," I said, defeated.

She rolled her eyes before answering, "Bella, the whole point of this is to _surprise_ them."

I still didn't get it and my face showed as much.

I could see her patience was running short, so when she finally gave up giving me hints she went straight to the point with a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's so that they'll want to jump our bones when they see us and after the night is over they'll take us back to our rooms and have hot, passionate sex with us, Bella." Understanding finally dawned on me with her not so subtle revelation. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed a deep crimson color that threw Rose into a fit of laughter over seeing my reaction.

Alice's smile turned into a proud smirk while I couldn't help it but blush harder and widen my eves even more at the implications of her statement. Sure, they were sexing their boyfriends at the end of the night, it was something I kind of knew. But it sounded like I was involved as well and that was just pretty much impossible. With Edward, I had a better chance of jumping off a cliff – again – than getting laid tonight.

I started stuttering, nervous and embarrassed thinking about that and relating it all with Alice's plan. "But… Alice… I-I,"I stopped to take a long breath before continuing, "your plan has a bit of a flaw."

Rosalie was laughing at me but sobered up some after my comment. Alice looked at me like I suddenly grew a second head out of thin air.

"What do you mean _my_ plan is 'flawed'?" She seemed somewhat indignant that I was doubting her abilities as a psychic.

The both of them were expecting my answer, seeming very interested, since they stopped what they were doing and turned their undivided attention, waiting for my enlightening explanation as to why I doubted Alice's plan.

I looked at them like it was obvious. But they clearly didn't know where I was getting to.

"Alice, did you suddenly forget that you have an extremely _moralist_ vampire for a brother?"

It finally dawned on her what I meant and both she and Rosalie started chuckling. I was now confused at their behavior. She noticed and rolled her eyes at me before explaining.

"Bella, the second part of the plan is for Rose and me. We know Edward and we are aware of the fact that he is overly moral, for a vampire anyway."

Now it was my turn to blush again, but for my naivety.

"Oh."

Then something occurred to me and it made my anger flare up, using the previous embarrassment as fuel. "Then, why the hell did you feel the need to drag me into this torture?" I snarled at her.

This time it was Rose who spoke, "because you know how much she loves 'Bella Barbie' to let the opportunity pass up and besides, it would serve him right to very well notice what he is missing," she then gave me an evil smirk, "make the guy squirm a little."

It seemed they had a private agenda and it was to make my cheeks permanently red.

"Relax, Bella, or you'll sweat all the makeup off of you. Then we'll just have to start 'the torture' all over again." Her sickly sweet smile told me she wouldn't be too opposed to that idea, _at all_.

"Yeah, like I'd give you the satisfaction," I snapped back. My emotions were a running a bit haywire due to all the revelations Alice and Rosalie just recently provided, making me act like a bitch. And, feeling guilty the next instant.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I mumbled, "It wasn't my intention to snap that way at you, it's just…"

"I know," she patted my shoulder with a tender smile.

"Everything will be okay, sweetie. Don't worry that pretty, little head of yours. If anyone should be worried right now, it should be Edward, that sucker won't know what hit him." She ended with a mischievous glint in her tone.

Then something occurred to me. Oh shit.

"Guys," I squeaked a little, "is there a chance that the guys didn't hear our conversation just now?"

"Obviously, silly. Otherwise we wouldn't have talked so freely about it, we wouldn't want to alert them now, would we?"

"But… how?"

"Let's just say they're a wee bit busy at the moment…" she trailed off giggling.

_**~~Meanwhile~~**_

**EmPOV**

"EMMETT!" Edward roared through the forest.

"Where the hell are you!?" He was growling. Jasper and I were teasing him so much that the moment he lunged at me I leapt out the window and started running through the forest. It was always so much fun to play like this with my brothers and if I got to tease Edward as well, who was I to complain?

"Loosen up, little bro!" I snickered back loud enough for him to hear me through the distance.

"The moment I get my hands on you, I'll fucking tear you apart!"

"HA! Like you could," I challenged him.

"Then why are you running form me!?" Our footsteps were so soft the animals around us didn't even notice our presence.

"Because messing with you is too much fun," I let a loud guffaw escape me in the end.

"Go fuck yourself," He cursed under his breath - so un-Edward - like and Jasper snickered.

"Thanks for the help, bro!" I said sarcastically to Jasper and he grinned back replying, "I helped, all right."

"Asshole."

"Shut up." He said smirking.

Suddenly, we could hear Edward approaching but he didn't seem mad anymore. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper and he just shrugged, "We do need to get ready soon for that party at Tristan's or the girls will have our heads."

"Yeah, let's go," Edward seemed perfectly calmed now, but then added, "don't think I forgot about this. I will get you good… the _both_ of you. But even without Jasper's calming waves the thought of an angry pixie was enough to sober me up."

I laughed and patted his back while walking towards the house at a fast speed. "Sure you will."

He growled but didn't say anything back.

Jasper caught up with us; and the three of us ran inside the house to get ready before the girls came down the stairs, otherwise we'd be dead meat.

**BPOV**

"Okay, raise your arms," Alice instructed me while Rosalie slid the light blue dress that was my costume, over my head, being very careful of not disheveling my hair or messing with the veil that Alice not-so-nicely attached to it.

The dress was floor length with spaghetti straps that held it up. It was fitted all the way to my hips where it cascaded nicely, having a leg opening on the right side. It had contrasting blue lace adorned with pearls mixing nicely with the rest of it and about mid-calf it was ragged making it look like I just rose out of a tomb, with its ends in darkened blue. If you hadn't figured it out, I was the Corpse Bride or Sexy Corpse Bride… but whatever.

It made me look really sexy and even though at first I was reluctant to wear it, it was now growing on me. What Rose said came into mind. _'Make the guy squirm a little.' _Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Finally, we were all set. Rose was in her police officer costume, which consisted of a midnight blue zip-up police romper. She was using fishnet stockings under it and a pair of knee-high black stiletto boots and to top it off it had a belt with the corresponding handcuffs attached and the hat with the badge. Boy, if Emmett were human he would be sure to have a heart attack.

Alice was a different story. She had what was meant to be a sexy costume as well, but on her it made her look beautiful, sexy too but in a subtler way than Rosalie. She was dressed as Tinkerbelle in a green suede-cloth dress that came all the way to her mid-thigh, with a gold ribbon accent making it somehow sparkly. It was also held by spaghetti straps and the skirt looked like it was made of long petals covered in a shiny material than I soon came to know as organza. The white wings on her back were made of the same material. And last but not least, her shoes were a pair of silver ribbon high-heeled sandals.

The three of us looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I can't wait to see the guys' expressions.

**EmPOV**

We got dressed in record time and ran down the stairs to get into position for the girls' descent.

Our costumes were pretty neat. You've got to hand it to the girls. They did a really good job.

Edward was supposed to be Victor Van Dort from the Corpse Bride, so the fucker only had to put on a suit and was ready to go since the circles under the eyes the corpse was supposed to have were already there. Not that either one of us had to use any make up either – we wouldn't have anyway, even if the costume required it – but it would've been fun to see him putting that stuff on for Bella. He's so whipped, it wasn't that impossible.

Jasper was going as Peter Pan, with brown knee-length pants – when he saw the actual costume came with actual tights he refused to wear them and grabbed a pair of brown khaki pants ripping off the legs – and a green shirt with a brown belt on top of it. Oh and don't forget the hat! Alice would flip a bird, we all knew that, but Jasper seemed to think she'd be okay with the variation to his costume.

My costume was the simplest of all. It was an orange jumpsuit with a pair of handcuffs hanging off one of my wrists and what looked like an iron ball, but in reality was plastic, attached to my left ankle. I could only hope Rose was dressed in a fuck-hot costume – preferably a hot police officer – to make us look really cool.

The moment we heard the doorknob turning, we straightened our stance and looked up to see where our beloved ones were supposed to be coming through, but nothing prepared me for the sight that awaited me at the top of the stairs.

Apparently my brothers thought the same thing, because they gasped loudly at the same time and just like that there were three morons with their jaws hanging open and eyes wide gaping at the angels standing on the stairs.

Alice's shrill shriek jerked us for our lust-induced trance, "Jasper Whitlock, you get those damn tights on this instant or I swear to God you will be sleeping alone tonight." Jasper's eyes widened and the two of us snickered like school boys, watching him be berated like a child.

"Umm, okay. Sorry I thought you'd like it this way," Jasper muttered before flying up the stairs and past the girls to get changed.

When he came back down donning his little green tights, I couldn't help the snort that came out. I mean really, there would be no way I'd let anyone convince me to wear that getup. We grabbed our gorgeous girls' hands rather possessively and led them outside to our waiting vehicles.

**Esme POV**

It had been a fun day all in all… but I must say as soon as the kids stepped out the door to go to their party, I sighed in relief. Some time alone was exactly what I need. Well… _almost_ alone. I smirked and began wandering the house looking for Carlisle. I had looked in his study, in our bedroom and the basement. Where the hell was that man? I was calling his name as I was cleaning up a little. I still couldn't find him and I was just about to call him when the door bell rang again. I looked at the clock and noticed it said 10:08, who the hell would be trick or treating at this hour.

I reached for the bowl of candy, just in case and opened the door.

"Evening, we got a call that there was fire on the premises."

I looked up at Carlisle and my mouth literally fell open. There standing in front of me was Carlisle in a fireman's uniform. The pants hung with suspenders over his broad shoulders. His chest was covered by a white wife beater tank top that was hugging his perfect chiseled chest.

I stumbled to get the words out, my legs instantly getting weak at the sight in front of me.

He took a step closer, "Is it that lovely pussy of yours on fire because I sure can smell your excitement," He crooned in my ear.

I reached for the front of his shirt and pulled him into the house, slamming the door shut so hard that the house practically shook.

"You have a great physique," I whispered, running my hand down is arm, "it must be from all those fires you have to put out," I taunted. My hand still running up and down his arm.

"You have no clue," he said, reaching for my arm and then throwing me over his shoulder and sprinting up the stairs.

He threw me down on the bed, not wasting anytime, ripping my shirt right from my body.

"We have to get these clothes off, they are on fire," he said, moving his hand down and tearing my pants from my body.

I laid there on the bed in my bra and underwear staring at him, His eyes covered by the visor of his hat.

Slowly, he started to remove the suspenders, his pants falling to the floor. He stepped out of them and walked towards me, I stood up and reached for his tank gathering it in m hand and ripping it from his chest.

He reached up and took the helmet, tossing it on the floor, a little too hard, causing a slight shattering noise.

His hands snaked under my bra cups, teasing my nipples till they were taut. My breathing quickened as I let him take command. He took one of my nipples in his mouth. He squeezed the soft flesh with his hand and then took more of me, sucking deeply. He removed his mouth and reached behind me to unclasp my bra. Throwing it across the room, he dipped his head down and took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking just as hard and applying pressure. Frantically, I removed his boxers and my panties and pushed him back down on the bed, a loud bang causing us both to laugh as we felt the bed shift and put a hole in the wall.

"I believe I have a fire to put out," he said huskily, swiftly lifting me so I was on my back. Sitting up on his knees, he pulled my hips up, my back arching off the bed completely, I wrapped my legs around his neck as his tongue dove into my over heated flesh.

I thrashed back and forth as his tongue worked, in, out and all over my wetness. I could feel the vibrations of his moans. I twisted my fists in the blanket reaching for anything that would relieve the pressure that was building up in my stomach. His slid his finger into my throbbing depths and that's all it took before I cried out, my walls convulsing and juices leaking.

I unwrapped my legs from around his neck and sat up kissing his lips fiercely, tasting myself on his lips. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, sliding my walls down his shaft till I was fully seethed in, moaning at the full sensation. A growl escaped his chest as he stumbled from in front of the bed to the dresser, my ass slamming the mirror back into the wall causing it crack. The excitement of the animalistic actions only serving to make me want him all the more.

"Fuck, do it again," I screamed, he slammed into me again, over and over, the dresser causing holes in the wall.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" He growled, plowing into me even harder, the mirror shattering to pieces and falling around us.

I moaned loudly as the little pieces bounced off my skin. Carlisle kept his grip on my hips as he sent surges of pleasure through me. My head fell back as he hit a spot inside me and his head dipped down as he brought one of my nipples in his mouth sucking harshly before biting then moving his mouth to the other. I reached for his hair and tugged on it, begging him for more. I could hear a growl build up and with another quick motion we were up against the door, my legs securely around him as he continued to plunge his length in and out of me, so fast, so deep. I could hear the door start to break and before I knew it, we were on the ground, on top of the now broken door.

Laughing, he sat up, pulling me with him, never leaving my heat and pushing me towards the bed. Continuing his motions. I screamed out. He hit the spot I needed, then his hand came down to pinch my clit and that was all it took. I was screaming and withering and coming hard, all over him.

"Shit, Esme, I can feel it," he moaned and before I knew it his thrusts became urgent and I could feel him spill inside of me.

He was spent and collapsed on top of me kissing my neck, around my collar bone till he made his way to my lips.

"You like the fireman uniform?" He questioned, kissing me.

"More than you know," I replied with a huge grin and pushed him away so I could straddle his lap.

"We have more time before the kids get home and still a lot of rooms to destroy," I grabbed his helmet, "let's continue putting the fire out," I said. He laughed and pulled me towards him.

There was nothing better than an empty house and a husband who dressed up on Halloween.

**~Meanwhile at the party~**

**Emmett POV**

I climbed out of the car awkwardly, trying not to dent the paint work on Edward's precious Volvo with the stupid fucking ball attached to my foot.

Curse Alice for this. I mean, Rosie looked hot, you couldn't deny that, but orange was not my colour. I looked ill. And the stupid accessories were seriously pissing me off.

I didn't stay annoyed for long though, because just seconds later, Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up on the drive and out stepped Jasper and his beautiful green tights…

"Yo, Pete! Did you shave your legs for that outfit?" I called, grinning.

Jasper flipped me the bird and I heard Rosie groan from beside me, "Emmett. Shut up. Please. It's really not funny anymore."

I threw an arm around her, "You love it really…"

She just shot Bella a look and rolled her eyes before giggling. I sighed, "No one appreciates my jokes anymore…"

"Because we've had to hear them at least once a month for the last 60 years," Edward said, "You need some new material."

Peter and Tink had caught up with us by that point, so we made our way up to the door.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Bella asked, curiously. It was pretty big for Forks.

"Some senior named Tristan," Edward answered, moving his hand along Bella's side, casually grazing her boob. I pretended to wretch, "Let her go or get a room, please. We don't all need to see you two having it over in public."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Pot, kettle, black, Em. You and Rose are worse than the rest of us put together."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a second and then she began to laugh hysterically, "You just wait until Bella's changed… Those two are going to give you and Rose a run for your money."

Bella blushed deep red.

"Can I take back my vote on that change?" I asked.

"No." "Yes." Bella and Edward replied simultaneously. Edward looking pissed and Bella looking bashful. Too perfect!

I snickered as Bella gave me a death stare and Rose elbowed me in the ribs, "Grow up, Emmett. We're going in now. Try not to behave like a retard for just a few hours."

I winked at her, "Sorry, Officer… I'll try real hard, but if I don't behave, you'll just have to punish me later."

She just shook her head, but I knew exactly what she was thinking…

Bella knocked on the door, although it seemed a little pointless, the music was so loud inside it would be a miracle if any humans heard her feeble knock.

Luckily, (or maybe unluckily) Mike Newton opened the door after just a second. His eyes lit up at the sight of Bella's chest and I contained a laugh at Edward's expression.

"Michael. Does your mother know you're here?" He asked, his face clouded with anger.

Mike shook his head quickly and pulled his eyes upwards, "No sir. I mean… No Edward. She doesn't."

Mike evidently got the threat because he hurried off out of the room and into what I assumed was the kitchen.

The living room was absolutely full. I felt Jasper quaking in his tights beside me as he smelled the warm blood.

"Calm." I whispered.

He nodded tensely, "I am calm."

Alice gave him a smile, "I know what'll distract you." She grabbed Bella and Rosalie's hands, "Come on, girls, let's dance…"

**EPOV**

How do I let myself get talked into these things? I mean really, how did I end up as Victor Van Dort from The Corpse Bride? Don't get me wrong, Tim Burton is a genius. But give me a break already!

I nearly laughed out loud when Emmett and Rosalie came walking in. Newton was about to bust a nut at the sight of Rosalie in her sexy police officer uniform. He was practically begging for her to come and frisk him. Jessica wasn't any better wanting to be handcuffed to Emmett is his orange prisoner jump suit.

I could feel the tension in the room as soon as Jasper and Alice walked in. Jasper wasn't exactly comfortable in his Peter Pan costume. Of course, Emmett's guffaws from across the room wasn't helping him any either. I had to hold in a chuckle myself at the sight.

Then Alice as Tinkerbell… Well, what can I say? The little pixie is just too cute for her own damn good, she picked the perfect costume. Now if I can just keep Jasper from killing Newton and Crowley all night… Even I can feel the lust in the room and I'm not even the empath.

Bella… well that was a whole different story. When she came down those stairs, I felt like a high school kid all over again. Growing instantly hard while I nearly groaned out loud when I saw her..... _my bride_. I didn't know whether to kiss Alice, or kill her for the costume choice. I tell you one thing, right now I was ready to kill the hormonal teenage boys in the room for their lustful thoughts of _my _Bella.

Her beautiful round breasts were busting out of the top of the costume, just begging for me to run my icy tongue over their peaks. I wanted her long toned legs wrapped around my waist as I pound into her. Her slender smooth neck with the throbbing pulse was exposed and calling to me. I wanted to sink my teeth into it, as I sank my aching cock into.......

Dammit, focus! This is Bella! She deserves better than this! I'm acting no better than these damned horny teenagers!

I heard Jasper snicker from across the room. I looked up at him to see him raise an eyebrow and nod at me, while Alice giggled. The bastards. They did this to me on purpose.

**Eric's POV**

"Dude. Do you _see_ that?!"

I pushed my glasses up my nose with one finger while my other hand adjusted my pants. They were way too tight all of a sudden and I knew it had to be from the vision in front of me.

Alice, Bella and Rosalie were all on the dance floor, grinding on each other and doing some awesome move where they dropped down to the floor in a crouch before swaying their way back up again. I shoved both hands in my pockets, hoping to disguise the boner I was sporting.

Mike and Tyler were standing with me, each staring with their mouths hanging open at the spectacular sight in front of us. These were the hottest girls in our school, the unattainable ones and I know that I had been fantasizing about something like this since Bella first arrived in Forks.

"Mike, shut your mouth. You're attracting flies with it hanging open like that," I punched his shoulder, sloshing some of his lukewarm beer out onto his shirt.

"Hey, dickwad, watch what you're doing! My mom's going to freak if she smells beer on my shirt!" He exclaimed, shaking his arm violently to remove some of the excess liquid.

Just then the song changed, morphing into "Time Warp" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, which I personally knew was the best movie in the history of cinematography. I started shuffling my feet to the music, bouncing back and forth as I sang the lyrics under my breath.

"Yorkie, what the hell are you doing? You look like you're having a seizure." Tyler was such a prick. I looked up to see the girls with their arms wrapped around each other, still grinding back to stomach, all three in a hottie sandwich. I felt my boner grow even harder and decided it was time to look elsewhere before this became a real problem. I turned to my left, unaware that Mike had stepped closer to me to let Jessica walk by in the tight quarters.

Mike screamed and jumped back as my boner brushed against his thigh, a look of horror and disgust crossing his face.

"What the fuck, Yorkie?! Did you seriously just touch me with your pencil dick?! Get the fuck away from me, you perv!" I grimaced as he pushed me, sending me flying back into Tyler. He scrambled out of the way, probably afraid of being accosted by my penis as well. I bounced off him, using the momentum to run out of the room and into the yard, completely terrified that I had just touched two guys with my wiener.

**EPOV**

"God, our chicks are hot!" Emmett said over the loud music.

Rose Alice and Bella were all dancing together. Yeah it was a hot… a little too hot. I could hear the thoughts of all the guys around us. How on earth they didn't know they were taken was beyond me.

'_Fuck, that little one sure knows how to dip and drop. I bet she's real flexible in bed…'_

'_Damn, what I wouldn't give to wrap that blonde hair around my hand and fuck the shit out of her…'_

'_Mmmm I wonder what it'll take to get that sexy little brunette upstairs for a little taste of…'_

"That's it!" I yelled, cutting off the sexual thoughts from the guys around us, "They're getting too hot for their own good! We need to do something."

"Let's show these assholes who the girls belong to," Emmett said. Jasper and I nodded our head in agreement and headed out to the makeshift dance floor.

**APOV**

Perfect.

"One more minute, girls. Edward's fuming over all the thoughts he's hearing about us," I whispered to my girls.

"Oh yeah? What do they think of me?" Always the vain Rosalie asked.

"Apparently your hair is grab-worthy!"

"Oh! How did they know I like it rough!?"

"God, Rose! Who cares what they are thinking about?" Bella scolded her.

"Like you don't want to know!" Rose shot back.

"I could _care-_ _less_," Bella shrugged.

"Oh? So you don't want to know that Blondie over there is trying to think of ways to get you upstairs?" I whispered in her ear. Queue the never failing blush.

"Alice!" She hissed.

"Shh, here they come."


	39. Cullen Style Part 7

**BPOV**

Edward walked towards me like I was his prey. It was a little hot… okay, so maybe it was more than a little hot.

He reached me quickly and pulled me to his hard body, "The thoughts of those pubescent boys were driving me insane. The thoughts that were floating through their minds…" He ended his sentence with a low growl and it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever heard.

"Hey, ignore them. Nobody matters but you," I brought him down to my lips and kissed him with all the passion I had.

After it appeared the guys had scared off any unwelcome attention, they each gave us a chaste kiss… well, Edward and Jasper did. Emmett was a different story, one that I had to turn my flaming face away from.

Edward tried to convince me to go with him, claiming I needed to rest a little but after my conniving made him blubber like a little boy, he went off to find Jasper and Emmett and somewhere to sit.

**Emmett POV**

Once we left our gorgeous girls to their own devices after scaring off the bold teens and their perverted thoughts; Jasper and I found a table that had recently been abandoned but had not yet been cleaned up. It was perfect for the human illusion... half empty drinks and appetizer trays with nothing but crumbs and empty sauce cups, without having to ingest any of it ourselves. Somehow I'm the only one with the cahonas to even try drinking beer and believe me when I tell you… _it's bad_. I mean like, having to drink frog's blood kind of bad. Blech.

"Holy shit," Jasper hissed. I looked over to see Jasper and Edward both staring at the dance floor, jaws dropped. Edward was holding onto the edge of the table for dear life and Jazz was squirming in his seat. I followed their stares to see what had them so flabbergasted.

"Fuck! That's hot!" The guys nodded mutely. If they were still human, they'd be drooling. Hell, I would be too. There on the dance floor were our girls, dancing and grinding on one another. Rosalie was in the back, Bella in the middle with her back to Rose and Alice in the front with her back against Bella. It was like some fucking set of porno nesting dolls. The way the girls moved in tandem was just beautiful, breathtaking and erotic. What the hell am I saying? It was fucking hot, man. Rosalie's hands were all over Bella and Bella's hands were all over Alice and Alice was reaching behind her to... oh gawd... grab Rose's ass. My pants were getting very uncomfortable and by the looks of it, so were the pants of every other male in the building, warm blooded or not.

I watched them in awe for a few songs before I couldn't take it any longer. I slid behind Rosalie, happy to be the caboose in their little train. Alice moved her hands to the outsides of Rose's thighs, trailing them against her skin with every drop and pop. I moaned into Rose's ear as I grinded against her ass, my hands wrapping around her hips, Bella's sweet ass unknowingly grazing over my knuckles.

"Rosie, I need you. Right. Fucking. Now," I growled in her ear, thrusting my hips against her for emphasis.

"But, Emm, I'm dancing," she pouted, just to torture me. It was her second favorite thing to do in life.

"You want to dance, we'll dance." I spun her to face me, separating her from the other girls, who in turn decided to face each other for their second act. Jasper and Edward were frozen in their seats, watching as their gals virtually fucked each other on the dance floor in front of 300 people. Pussies. Why watch when you can do? I put one leg in between Rose's, pulling up until her hot core was resting on my upper thigh and her stilettos were barely touching the floor before dipping her low, flexing my leg muscles beneath her as I did. When I swept her back up, her breasts brushed against my chest in the best way possible. We continued dirty dancing that way as I worked our way towards the back exit. I slipped us outside and turned to slam her against the dirty brick wall in the alley with brute force. My girl liked it rough and after her little performance inside, that was exactly what she was going to get.

"Damn, Rose..." I moaned as she grabbed my cock through my jeans and began roughly stroking me. I wiggled her miniskirt up around her waist and turned her around to face the wall, unzipping my pants to let my throbbing dick out of its prison. She was wearing a flimsy little thong that was easily slid aside to make way for me as I slammed into her.

"Oh... yeah, Emm... harder," Rose moaned. I gave her all I had, hard and rough and so, so good. A few more thrusts were all it took before I came so hard it was almost painful.

"Damn, baby," she teased as she turned around, straightening her skirt before kissing me deeply. "Remind me to take the girls dancing more often."

We wound our way through the tongs of bouncing bodies. I pulled Rosie to me and kissed her properly before ducking away to find Jasper and Edward and leaving her with a smirking Alice.

**EPOV**

I stood in the back of the eerily lit red room and watched skeptically as Rose and Alice tried vainly to conceal their giggles. Their stares were aimed at Bella, who looked like she might pass out any moment from exhaustion. When I had confronted her and told her maybe she should sit down and take a break from dancing she had brushed me off and told me to be a good boy and do what normal boyfriends do. Sit back watch, pine and wish I was whatever she was currently grinding on.

For the love of all that was holy, I swear that woman was going to be the death of me.

She was currently leaning against the drink table, slamming back glass after glass of some disgusting orange liquid.

I smiled as she smacked her lips together and swiped her tongue across her now orange-tinged pouty lips. I shifted uncomfortably as I felt the crotch of my pants tighten substantially just from the mere sight of her licking a stray drop of her drink from the corner of her mouth.

Alice's high pitch laughter rung out, steering my attention back to the two scheming girls I called my sisters. I knew they were up to something; I just wasn't sure what, yet!

They were both doing an impeccable job of blocking their thoughts from me. Alice thinking of every designer piece of clothing she had and Rose's thoughts were centered on Emmett and the games she wanted to 'play' with him while still in costume later this evening. I cringed and blocked her thoughts from me. Thinking whatever the two of them were up to could be no where worth knowing to have to subject myself to those kinds of images.

I'd just have to bide my time. Keep an eye on them and stop them before they could put whatever plan they have conjured up into action.

**BPOV**

Damn this stuff is tasty. Tell me again why I never drink this gunk at parties? Oh yeah! 'Cause my Daddy dearest always tells me not to and like the good little girl that I am; I always listen. Not tonight though. I had been doing so much dancing. Not the norm for me. But honestly I was having a blast. Sure I fell on my butt a few times and even almost took out Tyler Crowley's eye once when he snuck up behind me and I spun around startled and jabbed my finger right in his eye socket. Yeah, that part definitely wasn't fun. But he looks okay, now.

I gulped back what I am sure was like my fifth or sixth glass of the delicious orange liquid that could put Kool-Aid to shame and wavered back and forth.

Suddenly, feeling kinda tipsy and as if I had grown balls twice the size of a normal man's; I danced towards a grinning Edward.

"Hello Love, are you having a good time?"

"Why yes, Edward, I am. But you know what would be so much better?"

I giggled and hiccupped at the same time causing me to giggle all the more. Edward's eyes slanted and I watched curiously as he sniffed the air then leaned towards me and inhaled deeply. A low growl emanated from deep in his chest.

I jumped back momentarily startled, "Why are you growling and sniffing me like a damn dog, Edward?" I asked as I began to sway my hips to the music.

"It's nothing, Love, I just thought I smelled something. Silly vampire thing. Nothing to worry about." He smiled his little crooked smile at me and I felt my panties moisten.

I smiled back and fluttered my lashes, apparently taking Edward by surprise 'cause he looked at me as if I had two heads. But in that moment, my brain was hazy, my heart hammering, my body moving like it had never before, actually cooperating with me for once as I ground into Edward's side, slipping and sliding and swaying to the beat. I think.

"What are you doing, beautiful angel?" Edward chuckled.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to dance with my gorgeous fiancé… now why don't you make this a little easier on me and move a bit, hot stuff." I winked at him and his eyes widened. I giggled.

Edward's soft cool hands slide around my waist, I pivoted so my butt was aligned with his crotch and wiggled unabashedly into him. I heard Edward groan and felt him move me a bit further forward so I wasn't even touching him and sighed.

This was going to be harder than I thought. Scratch that. I knew this was going to be hard, but honestly how long can one man resist? Even an immortal man like Edward had to have his breaking point, right?

Suddenly a brilliant idea came to me. Well, maybe it was more silly than brilliant but I liked it all the same.

I kept my distance which apparently pleased Edward 'cause I heard a rush of air escape him in a soft relieved sigh. With a wicked grin I dropped my purse on the floor and giggled, "Ops, I'm just such a klutz, I had better get that before someone steps on it." I leaned forward and bent at the knees affording Edward a front row seat to my now air born ass and took a moment longer than necessary to pick up my purse.

I heard Edward hiss and internally did a happy dance. Silly or not, it seemed to be working!

I grabbed my clutch and bounced back up, jutting my chest out and spinning to face Edward. I saw his eyes almost bug out of his head and smiled victoriously just as I swayed a little too far to the left and toppled over, right into the waiting arms of my Edward.

I looked up at him from under my lashes sheepishly and noticed his eyes were a rather dark, almost pitch black, which was all wrong, he had just hunted last night they should be a soft caramel… the low husky growl that slipped past his lips halted my internal contemplation and answered my questions for me. Edward's eyes weren't black from thirst; they were black from lust and desire.

Who would have known, the bend and snap did actually work.

**EPOV**

"Hello, love, are you having a good time?" I called as Bella made her way towards me.

"Why yes, Edward, I am. But you know what be so much better?"

I growled and sniffed the air as Bella sashayed, yes you heard me right, sashayed her way towards me. Fluttering her eye lashes and just looking outright sinful. I now knew what my sisters had been giggling about and plotting. Bella was intoxicated; they must have spiked the punch.

I glared across the room as Bella asked me something about why I was growling and gave an all too innocent looking Alice the stink eye. Her eyes widened and as the sly smirk on her face disappeared and I smiled watching her scurry off.

'_You said you wanted her to experience everything a normal human girl would before you changed her. This is a normal human girl experience'._ Alice thought smugly as she disappeared behind a confused-looking Jasper.

That's right, pixie, hide behind your man… you're going to need the protection. I thought as I put on a false smile and peered down at a confused, startled looking Bella.

"It's nothing, love, I just thought I smelled something. Silly vampire thing. Nothing to worry about." I said, smiling down at her and hoping she would just let it go and not push further for an answer.

She smiled back and I inhaled again, expecting to be assaulted with the vile smile of alcohol running through her system but instead was overwhelmed with the delicious scent of her arousal.

Bella began grinding and sliding up and down my side, gliding her hands up and down my back and chest. I clenched my fists to my side, my finger nails digging into my granite palms. It was all I could do without looking suspicious to not take her right then and there and ravish this beautiful, devilish Angel beside me.

"What are you doing, beautiful angel?" I chuckled trying not to let her know she was getting to me.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to dance with my gorgeous fiancé… now why don't you make this a little easier on me and move a bit, hot stuff." She deadpanned with a wink.

My eyes widened, Bella was never this forward. It was definitely a side of her I had never seen and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, hell love it. But she was pushing my restraint a little too far. I had enough hard time resisting her temptation when she was just being Bella; never mind when she was being Bella the little vixen.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I held her tiny hips and gave in to the sensation of her soft warm body gliding back and forth against my cold and now very stiff crotch. I groaned and pushed her gently forward so she was just barely brushing me. Immediately able to redirect my thoughts to something safer, until I heard that soft disappointed sigh. I wasn't blind, I knew even sober Bella wanted to push our relationship to a more physical level and it killed me to deny her something as simple as a make out session with her fiancé, but I was just so worried I would hurt her. Accidentally graze my teeth against her pale soft skin. Grab her too roughly and bruise her delicate arms or even worse break something. I just wish she'd see that all the rules, all the boundaries were up and in place for her own safety. I could never live with myself if I harmed her in any way.

I watched with hooded eyes and wavering restraint as Bella dropped her purse, seemingly on purpose and bent at the waist, her tight round bottom now up in the air and mere inches from my bulging crotch and took way too long to pick it up. I took a deep calming breath, one I shouldn't have needed but surprisingly did and closed my eyes. I felt her jump up and opened my eyes to see what was wrong only to find her chest now prominently jutting out directly in front of me. He milky breasts barely covered in the tight top she had squeezed them into and damn near lost it right then and there; and would have had she not fell over in that moment. I caught her and sighed in relief when she smiled up at me from under her thick lashes. Her chocolate eyes shining up at me in wonderment and I knew if she kept this up, tonight she would destroy any resistance I had built up over the months with her and have her my way. I just didn't have the will or the want to deny her what we clearly both wanted, anymore.

Bella stuck her hand out for mine and took it in hers. Smiling up at me with an odd glint in her eyes she tugged my arms gently and began leading me through the bouncing partygoers.

"Where are we going?"

Bella just shook her head and smiled sadly at me, "Please, Edward, don't say no. Not tonight." I wasn't sure what she was referring to, why would I say no? But I had a good idea and mentally began bracing myself for whatever she had in mind. Knowing all too well that I would not be saying 'no' to her tonight.

**APOV**

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud as Bella was practicing her dance moves for the Halloween party with Edward. It was obvious Bella was trying to be sexy for him, but she was honestly just awkward.

I snorted trying to hold in another laugh as she was attempting to grind on him. It was so pathetic she was almost cute in her awkwardness at trying to pull it off. When Edward growled in response, grabbing her hips and grinding himself on her, I was hit with an almost disturbing vision.

Normally, I try to keep the visions of what goes on in the bedroom of my siblings to a minimum. That is just a bit more about my family than I need, or want to know. So when the visions of Bella trying to dance, or should I say do a "strip tease" for Edward popped into my mind, I immediately tried to turn them off.

But they kept coming and I was helpless. It was like watching a bad movie, only worse. I could hear the cheesy music playing in the background. Edward was laying on the bed in his room watching in wonder as Bella pranced around the bed. A giggle escaped me when she tripped over the pair of shorts that she had managed somehow to kick out of.

I laughed when Edward rose up onto all fours on the bed, watching her with predator's eyes and licking his lips.

Oh my God. Edward, you sick little puppy. He is actually getting turned on by this!

I felt my mouth fall open into shock as Bella got her hair tangled up in her shirt as she tried to pull it up and over her head. I laughed as she got flustered trying to untangle it, while still trying to pull of being sexy.

Edward was reassuring her she was doing fine and I was about to fall over laughing!

Bella then grabbed onto one of the posters at the foot of the bed, trying to imitate that it was a stripper pole. She shimmied her way up and down it awkwardly. In all honesty it looked more like she was having some sort of a fit. I was almost embarrassed for her.

Surprisingly though, Edward's eyes grew dark and he licked his lips watching her.

_Sick little freak that he is._

When she shimmied her way back up and pretended to lick the bed post he went nuts. He grabbed her, throwing her down onto the bed. I fell over onto the floor laughing, just as her bra went flying across the room, I broke off the connection with the vision.

**BPOV**

My heart was hammering away in my chest as I guided Edward to a room I had learned earlier was not in use and wouldn't be this evening. The laundry room.

I, in no way wanted to make love to Edward here, not like this. In a small, stuffy room, in the middle of a party, with tons of people mulling about. No not my idea of the perfect place to lose my virginity to the man of my dreams and the love of my life. But I had every intention of finally getting the nice long make out session I had yearned for, for months now. That I had no qualms about doing in a place like this.

As we entered the room, Edward opened his mouth to say something. I held my finger to his lips to stop him and softly closed the door. I placed my hands on his chest and ran my fingers up and down his cool, hard abs. A soft whimper slipped past my lips, the feel of him beneath my finger tips alone was so intoxicating and delicious. I had to have more and prayed just this once he would allow us to go just a little further.

Edward remained quiet, his black eyes staring back at me, looking directly into my eyes, searching, asking and scared.

I smiled up at him, hoping to betray with my eyes that this was okay. That he didn't have to worry, I trusted him. And above all else, I wanted this.

I began placing soft peppered kisses along his taught jaw line. Making my way up to his earlobe and flicking my tongue out to pull it into my mouth. Edward tensed immediately but surprisingly didn't stop me.

I suckled on his lobe and bit down gently eliciting the most glorious hissing sound from Edward.

He tugged on my shoulders and pushed me forward. My chest constricted painfully, tears welled in my eyes. This was it, the moment I knew would come. When he told me we were taking things too far. Pushing our luck. The moment he would tell me to stop.

"I swear, woman, one day you will be the death of me," Edward groaned. I waited for him to continue, to say the words I knew he would. But as he stared into my eyes he surprised me by pulling me back towards him and lowering his mouth to mine.

We kissed chastely and I reveled in it. Savored the moment and the taste of his soft lips on mine. Enjoying it while I could, knowing it wouldn't last long. I trembled with desire when his cool, wet tongue licked my bottom lip. My mouth opening instantly allowing him access I was sure he would deny and damn near combusted with desire when his tongue slipped inside my mouth and tangled with mine.

I wasn't sure what had come over Edward, why he was allowing this when he never had before, but I sure as shit wasn't going to complain nor was I going to stop to question it.

I moaned into his mouth and grabbed a fistful of his hair into my hand and tugged gently as he deepened the kiss and began roaming his hands along the sides gently grazing my breast and causing my knees to buckle.

I silently begged him to touch me in other places. Places I needed to feel him touch. Places my body yearned to be touched in.

He pulled back momentarily to look at me, his eyes silently asking me if this was okay. I nodded my head and smiled.

My legs gave out the second his full palm groped my chest. Edward supported my weight and chuckled softly.

"God, Bella, you feel so good." He growled as he flicked his tongue along the outer shell of my ear and pinched my nipple softly between his finger tips.

I moaned loud and incoherently as my panties soaked substantially.

I felt Edward once again stiffen beside me and growl, "Damn you smell delicious, Bella, do you know I can smell how aroused you are? How much you want me?"

I didn't know that and should probably be embarrassed by it. But to hell with that. Edward was touching me and kissing me and making me feel things I have only ever dreamed about. I could care-less if he could smell my arousal. In fact I silently hoped it might be enough to push him to his breaking point.

Edward ground into me, hissing in my ear and I could feel just how aroused he really was. I was mildly surprised that I could cause such a reaction from him. I had always wondered what Edward saw in me and if he truly was as attracted to me as I was to him. But if the hardness of his throbbing member was any indication, it would seem he wanted me and desired me just as much as I him.

With as much courage as I could muster up, I decided if Edward was going to allow this I would take it for all it was worth. My hands trembled as I pulled back from Edward and fingered the tiny shoulder straps of my dress. I pushed them down and slowly let the dress fall to my waist. I stood there half dressed and feeling completely exposed and vulnerable, wanting nothing more than to see the look on Edward's face but terrified of what that look might be. Would he like how I looked? Would he finally realize that what I had under my clothes wasn't so appealing after all?

A deep growl vibrated throughout the room, I gasped and looked up at Edward who was shaking and clenching his eyes shut.

I stepped back not knowing what this meant. Was he mad? Was he trying to control his blood lust?

"I'm… I'm so…rry," I stuttered feeling like a complete fool. Tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes as I struggled to right my dress when I felt Edward's hands grasp my trembling ones.

"Don't be sorry. I… You're so beautiful. I'm not sure I want to try anymore, Bella. I don't want to resist you anymore-"

"Then don't," I interrupted him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Edward asked, staring at me imploringly.

I nodded my head, looking directly into his eyes; into his soul, "More than anything," I whispered.

**EPOV**

Bella looked up into my tawny eyes and smiled; a mixture of sweetness and devilish intent conveyed by her twinkling eyes. "What are you so afraid of, Edward?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't want to hurt you. It would destroy my world."

Bella frowned and let her arms drop from my grasp. "I know what I want with you, Edward. I want this, I want you. I know you won't hurt me. _Please _try, will you? For me?"

Her brown eyes were large as she pleaded with me and finally I felt myself weakening. I couldn't say no to her when she looked at me like that, "Are you sure?"

Her eyes went wide as she realized I was about to give in. She nodded earnestly and reached for my hand, gripping it in hers.

I smiled down at her softly, "We'll have to go really slowly. If I pull back or hesitate in any way, I need you to give me time to calm down. I want to have this be special for us, Bella."

Bella's eyes became concerned as she listened to my words, "I promise you I'll be careful," she said quietly.

Now that we were talking about this, I felt my defenses melt away. I needed her more than I'd ever needed anything in my life.

I gently pulled her straps up and placed them back on her shoulders, kissing each one as I finished, "Then let's go home."

As I watched her take my hand to lead me back to the house, I realized how tired I was of fighting my feelings for her. I maybe a vampire, but I was still a man and Bella's soft curves and floral scent called to me on a level that was _completely _masculine.

The vampire's needs and desires melted into insignificance as I watched her hips swaying in front of me.

The music got louder as we reached the main part of the house, now almost at the front door and I recognized REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore." The cliché song activated my gag reflex a little bit, "Just perfect."

I squeezed Bella's hand tightly and walked out into the cold crisp night. As we headed home to either have the very best, most monumental night of my life or the very worst, heart wrenching one.

**APOV**

When Jasper and I went to leave, we looked around briefly for Bella and Edward before a vision came over me of the two of them making out in a laundry room, I giggled and shrugged when Jasper looked at me like I was crazy and said our goodnights to Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper grasped my hand and made an apparent decision about where we were going and why. I giggled and kissed him quickly on the cheek, having seen his plan. We were headed off for a walk into the forest when more details of Jazz's plan flitted through my visions. I slapped my forehead and looked at Jazz before exclaiming, "Tarzan and Jane! Why didn't I think of that?! Would have been much better than Tink and Peter Pan!"

Jasper just shook his head and grumbled something about it being just as embarrassing, trading in his tights for a loin cloth.

"But you look so sexy in those tights!"

Jasper pulled me to him and planted his lips very firmly on mine before backing me up against a boulder and shoving his thigh between my legs. I was instantly on fire, "Ooooh, Jazzy, you're going to go all Tarzan on me anyway," I cooed.

"Damn right, I am," he growled in my ear and shivers went all through me. I could see that Jasper was in desperate need of reclaiming some of his manhood after having been forced into wearing the Peter Pan costume all evening. I immediately hitched my leg up to wrap it around him as he pressed into me, his evident arousal only separated from me by a few flimsy layers of fabric.

He put his hand on my bottom and ran it down the thigh that was wrapped around him while his lips devoured my neck and shoulder. I threw my head back against the boulder and ground against him, letting him feel how very much I wanted him at that moment as well.

Suddenly he stood back, dropping my leg and began to prowl around me like a cat on the hunt, "Take it off, Alice. Now." I grinned and got rid of my Tink costume as fast as I could. I was laid bare before him while the moon peeked through the clouds occasionally and I watched while he stripped off the Peter Pan outfit, shredding the tights in the process. Just then, the moon shown through and lit his naked body in its ethereal glow and I found that I would never stop being stunned by my husband's beauty. His muscles were chiseled on every part of his body. I let my eyes wander over his shoulders, chest and then let them fall downward to take in his manhood that was jutting out from his groin.

He pounced rolling us both onto the ground and landed on top of me, pinning my arms. He growled from deep within his chest as he entered me forcefully, burying himself to the hilt. I felt a low grumble erupt from my chest as he ravaged my body, slamming himself against me over and over. It was a purely animalistic instinct that was taking us both over. I smirked because Jasper rarely let himself go like this and it was exciting. I allowed the instinctual feelings to overtake me and snarled when I felt the coil tightening in my stomach, warning me that my climax was imminent.

Jasper was riding me hard, letting his length pummel me as he nipped at my shoulders and breasts with his teeth. I closed my eyes and began riding out the waves of my orgasm just before I felt Jasper's cock twitch and I knew he was right behind me. He had his wits about him just enough to cry out my name as he filled me with his sweet liquid and then collapsed on top of me while he gathered me into his arms. He flipped us over quickly and hugged me to his chest. He chuckled and whispered, "Me Tarzan, you Jane."

**RPOV**

"God, they just don't stop!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella and Edward were going at it – again – and they weren't trying very hard to be conspicuous. They were in the middle of a party, pressed up against the wall, with some very heavy petting.

"I don't know, Rosie," he continued, "A relationship based purely off of sex won't last. I'm hoping they, ya know... talk sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and smacked Emmett's head with a light hand as I watched Edward and Bella pull away from the wall and walk off down the dark hallway, "Who are you kidding, Em? The first few decades of our relationship was more physical than anything. So stop teasing Edward, you know he can hear you."

"We may have been of a physical nature Rose, but we couldn't help it. I mean, look at me!" Emmett flexed his arms and kissed his pec.

"Em," I cooed in a sweet voice, "Shut up and kiss me."

Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He pulled me against him in a matter of seconds and had his lips planted on mine, "Nothing wrong with a physical relationship," I breathed.

Emmett pulled away and smirked, "How about we put these costumes to good use?"

Butterflies swirled in my stomach at those words. I adjusted my costume, making sure to make it as revealing as possible. If Emmett was at my disposal, I wanted him to know it. After a quick check in the mirror, I ran off into the woods, listening intently for the unmistakable sounds of one of my car.

I stilled for a moment with my ears trained to the North where the road was closest. I could hear a faint roar, the engine purring as it revved under a heavy foot. I smirked wickedly and ran up to the side of the road to wait for my prey.

Standing in the middle of the road, I could see the red, beauty of a car quickly approaching. I adjusted my costume for maximum exposure and stood squarely.

The car slowed to a halt just inches from me; and I could easily make out Emmett's masculine face through the windshield. I watched as his gaze trailed over my body before making its way back to my eyes. He looked stunned, his jaw agape.

With slow and calculated steps, I sauntered over to the driver's side window and bent down; making sure Emmett had a nice view of my chest.

"License and registration, Sir."

"I'm sorry, officer. I don't have any on me." Emmett's voice was hoarse with want and desire.

"You know this means I'll have to give you a ticket?" I pulled the pad from my back pocket before pausing, "Though, there might be a way around this."

"Please, I'll do anything."

_I'm sure you will._

"Step out of the car, Sir." Emmett followed me around to the other side of the car away from the road and I pushed him against the door, pressing my lips to his. Emmett moaned at the contact causing chills to race up my spine.

I pulled open my top and pulled away from Emmett's mouth. "Touch my breasts," I ordered.

A large but gentle hand cupped my right breast, slowly rolling it and flicking the nipple. I threw my head back with pleasure as Emmett's mouth found my neck.

I took Emmett's other hand with my own and guided it to my heated center, "Here," I commanded in a husky voice.

Emmett listened and ripped off my pants before entering two fingers into me.

"Mmmm…"

As I pressed myself into him, I could feel the hardness of his erection just beneath a layer of fabric. I needed him_ now_. I quickly tore his costume from his body and wrapped my legs around his waist, "Take me now."

Emmett didn't hesitate with the order and he lowered me onto the gleaming red hood of the car. With one quick movement, he was buried deep inside my tight heat. He threw back his head and roared in pleasure.

This wasn't going to be slow and it wasn't going to be gentle.

Emmett's thrusts were quick with need, desire and instinct. He watched through hooded eyes as my perfect breasts bounced with each thrust. Our hips met in a frenzy of movements, as my hands scratched at Emmett's back in an attempt to grasp at something.

"Ugh, Em. So good."

We moved quicker now, an intense fire burning through our icy bodies. The car rocked as we moved against it, creaking in a mechanic rhythm.

"Rose, baby. I'm…"

"So close. Harder. Please, harder."

Emmett obliged, driving himself in as deep and hard as he could.

"Come with me," I ordered in a breathless voice.

I felt the familiar tightening in my lower belly and grasped at Emmett as I felt myself coming undone. He buried himself as deep as he could and released with a loud roar just as I clenched around him. I screamed and pulled Emmett impossibly closer to my body as my spasms subsided.

Emmett rolled off of me and helped me off the hood of my car, both of us a little wobbly and dazed. He pressed a kiss to my temple and grinned, "You can pull me over any day."

**Esme POV**

I'll be the first to admit that I'm extremely lucky. I have a loving family, I'll never get old and my husband has a huge cock.

Yeah, I know, it's a pretty sweet deal.

Don't get me wrong, I would still be with Carlisle if he didn't have a big dick. He was extremely sweet, smart, attentive and handsome; the monster shlong was just an added bonus.

Not only does he have a mega dong, but he knows how to wield it perfectly. He knows exactly where to swivel and where to thrust. I have been a very happy lady for the past hundred years. A _very_ happy lady.

His physique was eternally perfect: muscular chest, powerful thighs and arms, a bitable ass… and trust me when I say it is very bitable and his wonderful blonde hair. He had it sprinkled across his chest and a lovely trail down his abs.

But, my most favorite part of Carlisle, besides his shrine worthy cock, was his accent. His British accent only came out when he was extremely aroused. I was the only one privy to this information… well; I was the only one he used it on… I'm well aware that everyone in the house can hear his sexy-full accent.

Speaking of my God-like husband…

"What are you thinking, lover?" He whispers in my ear, tickling the skin.

We were lying in bed after sinfully delicious sex, he was pressed tight against my back and had his arms twined around my waist. I sighed and cuddled even more into him. I felt my favorite part of him press hotly into my thigh.

"Nothing, just you."

"All good things, I hope."

"All _great_ things."

He laughed and kissed my neck.

I was just about to turn around and continue our sex-capades when we heard a muffled thump.

Usually I would have ignored it, thinking it was Emmett and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper, but it was followed up by, "Edward… what are you doing?"

I stifled my laughter. This was getting ridiculous. For the past couple months Edward has been trying to avoid having sex with Bella… by falling, or jumping off the bed when things got to hot and heavy. It seemed to be working. _Kinda_…

"He can't keep this up."

Carlisle shook his head, "Edward has a strong will; he'll be able to hold out until the wedding."

I turned around to face my husband, "You really believe that?"

He nodded.

"He's eternally a seventeen year old boy, whose hormones are already screaming at him to hump everything in sight and on top of that, he has a very attractive fiancée who is almost begging him to fuck her… and you think he can hold out? Yeah, _right!_"

Carlisle laughed, but became serious again, "Edward's very stubborn… he'll wait."

"Bella is _very_ stubborn too. If she wants Edward to fuck her… he will fuck her. He takes after you… you couldn't hold out on me for anything in the world."

Carlisle gave me a wicked smirk, "You want to bet on this?"

I giggled, "Yes I do. What's your wager?"

Carlisle pondered for a second. "If _I_ win… I get to redo the basement, however I want… and you _can't_ change it for six months."

I gasped… I love my husband dearly; but he has terrible taste, "One week."

"Three months."

"One month."

"_Deal_."

I thought over my options… no sex? NO! That was a punishment for me too. It had to be something embarrassing for him and hilarious for me…

I got it!

I twined my arms around him and kissed a fiery trail up his jaw to his ear, "You know those lacey g-strings you like so much?" I gently sucked on his lobe, eliciting a groan from him.

He ran his hands down my back and cupped my ass, "Mmhmm."

"And you know how much you love me in them."

His hands squeezed my ass sharply, "Bloody hell, yes."

_Oh Carlisle, you are too easy._

"Well I want _you_ to wear them." That stopped him cold.

Carlisle blinked up at me, "Come again."

"I want you to wear them if _I_ win, don't worry it'll only be for a week." I bit my lip and widened my eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible; that got him every single time.

Carlisle let out a weary laugh and rolled us so that he was on top of me, "You are a little minx, you know that, Esme Cullen?"

"True, but I'm your little minx, Dr. Cullen."

He claimed my lips in a searing kiss. I was so lucky I didn't need to breath… that would have seriously killed the mood.

Carlisle broke the kiss and nipped at the skin of my neck, "You know what happens to minx's, don't you, lover?"

I shook my head, liking where this was going. A lot.

He pulled my thighs around his hips and whispered darkly in my ear, his accent out in full force, doing strange things to my mind and body, "They get fucked."

His cock shoved into me, plowing through until I was full to the brink. I threw my head back and let out a hoarse shout of pleasure. After all this time, I still love the way he stretched me beyond belief.

"Fucking hell, Esme… always so bloody tight," he muttered as he fucked me into oblivion.

He tipped his head down and caught one of my hard nipples in his mouth. He sucked fiercely at the sensitive pink skin before biting down harshly. My back arched off the bed and my hands threaded threw his silky locks.

I pulled him back up and caught his lips. Our tongues wrestled together as our hips crashed into each other.

He pulled away and sat up on his knees. His full, slightly swollen lips widened into a smirk. His hands gripped my hips harshly and pulled me roughly to meet him hard trust after hard thrust.

My orgasm was fast approaching and I could tell his was on the way.

Carlisle as always, could tell exactly what I needed. He gripped my left ankle and pulled in over his shoulder, giving us a new angle to explore. His magic cock hit the sweet spot deep inside of me, the spot only he knew how to find.

"Come for me, lover." He ground out.

I did.

"Carlisle!" I screamed out, my orgasm hitting me like a tidal wave.

He kept thrusting into me all throughout my orgasm, his hips relentless as they dug into mine.

I felt him swell and a cold liquid fill my depths.

He groaned out my name, before collapsing on top of me, both of us heaving unnecessary breaths.

I stared deep into his golden irises and smiled at him.

He smiled back, "I have a feeling I'm going to lose."

I patted his cheek lovingly and said cockily, "I know you _will,_ dear," Just as we heard the front door slam shut. Signaling one or all of our 'children' were now home.


	40. Cullen Style Part 8

14

**Meanwhile ~ Staggering Along the darkened roads~**

**Mike POV:**

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Left foot.

_Fuck._

I tripped over something, not even sure what it was as I kept stumbling, stupid misbehaving right foot still caught. I numbly tried to shake it loose, reaching down and screwing up my eyes just to see in the dark. My fingers felt fat and clumsy and I found myself laughing my ass off on the ground somehow, looking up at the stars and trying to remember what the fuck I was doing.

Oh yeah, _right foot._

Finally disentangling myself, I stood up carefully, half falling over again in the process and my whole head swimming as I took another little half stumble before continuing on, not even sure why I couldn't walk straight.

Until I remembered. Beer. Beer. More beer. Whiskey.

Jesus fucking Christ I was smashed.

I giggled in my head and maybe out loud too. Fuck, but it had been a good party. I kept remembering things, most of them involving beer. Or whiskey. Or beer. But a few foggy memories kept floating up that had nothing to do with either and I tried really hard to _focus_ because I had a feeling they were important.

What the fuck was I trying to remember again?

Oh right. Party. Beer. Beer. Whiskey. Beer. Tits.

Oh right, tits!

_Bella's tits._

My mouth was actually hanging open as I kept stumbling down the street; pretty sure I was heading in the right direction but feeling too good to even care. Jesus Christ, but Bella had fantastic tits. I thought about them all pressed together in that costume she'd been wearing and then thought about putting myself between them, feeling myself getting harder than I would have thought possible considering how completely and utterly trashed I was.

Half slobbering over myself, I thought about sliding her up against the wall and putting my hands and my mouth on those motherfucking fantastic tits and I was so hard it actually physically hurt now.

_Bella's breasts on my cock. Bella's hand on my cock._

Whoa, somebody's hand was on my cock?

_Uh,duh, motherfucker, that's your own hand._

Shit, how the hell did that get there?

_Who cares, at least it's there. Now put out or get out._

My drunken subconscious was getting kind of pushy and I looked down to see that I was in fact walking down the street with my hand on my own junk. Zipper hanging open with absolutely no recollection of how it had gotten there. But now that it was I figured what was the harm in indulging it? I kept walking, trying to relieve some of the pressure in my pants as I lazily stroked myself, surrendering myself to thoughts of Bella in that costume again until I practically groaned.

And then I was on my ass again.

How had that happened?

Oh right, I was too drunk to walk and chew gum at the same time and I'd practically been trying to walk and jerk off at the same time.

Real bright, Newton. Real bright.

I felt around on the sidewalk with the hand that wasn't still idly tugging at my sack and pushed up, finally arriving at standing before taking a look around.

And then my eyes grew really wide. Either I was _really_ drunk, or I was in front of Bella's house.

I looked down at my cock with more awe than usual, slurring as I audibly gave it my congratulations for being a better navigator than my brain was and leading us exactly where I'd wanted to go. I stared at the vacant windows for a couple minutes, moving up to palm my cock more firmly as I finally let go of Bella's tits in my mind and said hello to her ass. The only thing better than her tits was her ass.

And suddenly I really really really wanted to see them both.

"Bella?" I slurred, still standing outside her house, like she would hear me or anything. I glanced up at the window and realized she was probably sleeping in there. Probably sleeping in there in that unbelievably hot costume. Or naked.

Jesus Christ please let her be naked.

I stared at her bedroom window again - at least I was pretty fucking sure it was her bedroom - twitching in my hand as I thought about surprising her and before I knew it I was five feet off the ground, hanging off the trunk of a tree.

I looked down, kind of nauseated just from the sight of it and closed my eyes tight, trying to remember how I'd even gotten up here, especially only one handed since half my limited number of brain cells were well aware that I was still basically wanking myself as I sat there. Shaking my head and letting go of my junk, I climbed a little higher, until I was finally within reach of the promised land that was Bella's window and behind it were tits. Tits and the sweetest ass you could imagine.

Just then I half slipped, cursing under my breath as I almost bit it, but by some miracle I managed to catch myself, hanging onto the tree and banging my knee on the side of the house.

"Motherfucker!"

Frustrated, horny and starting to sober up way too fucking quickly between the dizzying heights and the knee smacking and the pressure of trying to keep my unbuttoned pants up as I dangled off a branch on a tree, I decided to go for broke and finally lunged for the open window, tumbling inside and just about fucking salivating about what was coming up next.

Tits. Bella's tits. And Bella's ass.

I licked my lips and took a nice long stroke at my cock before stumbling and turning around... only to be met by the sound of a safety being removed from a gun and the sight of a cold steel barrel.

_Ka-Click._

Fuck.

There I was, standing in what I'd thought was Bella Swan's bedroom, my junk hanging out, drunk off my ass and coming face to face with the fucking Chief of Police and the wrong end of a 9mm handgun.

_"Newton??!"_ Chief Swan was positively incredulous and I gulped, trying to come up with an explanation but my brain was sitting in a pile of its own vomit, trying to deal with my impending alcohol poisoning and refusing to help me even one little bit.

"Listen, Chief," I started, panicking and completely at a loss as I moved my hands to try to cover up my junk.

And then the whole room was full of belly-slapping guffaws as the chief shoved the gun just a little further into my face. "Go ahead, Newton, just try to explain this shit away."

And my mouth went dry.

I was so fucking fucked.

**Back to the main event ~**

**EPOV**

Bella had her mind set on this. I knew it. I didn't even need to read her mind to know that it was true. I knew what she wanted from me tonight and I was going to have a very hard time resisting her. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to resist her. I think... no, I knew. I knew I wanted her so badly that my bones ached and my body throbbed with need for her, but I knew it was bad for her as well. I knew something horrible would happen. I would lose control and hurt her or even worse... kill her.

I watched as Bella walked silently into my bedroom ahead of me. Even if she were slightly tipsy, she was walking amazingly straight. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that liquor had an opposite effect on her. She never really was normal with anything.

She looked so lovely in that dress though, even if it was all torn up. She looked more than lovely. Bella was damn sexy in it. I took in a deep breath to try to clear my head but it didn't work in the least. I just filled my lungs with the scent of her.

"It's not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be," Bella said all of a sudden as she looked into the dark night through the window.

"What's not?" I asked as I came behind her, running my hands over her lace glove covered arms.

"The wedding dress," she said softly. Bella turned her gaze up at me, her eyelashes slowly batting against the flushed skin of her cheeks. "I don't think I'd mind wearing another one," she said conversationally, letting out a soft laugh. "Perhaps one that's not so... _shredded_ though."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes as I thought about her words. I let my lips dip down to her neck, kissing the soft skin there. Her pulse was thumping wildly, "What does that mean?" I asked her.

"What do you want it to mean?" She asked back, her hands knotting in my hair as she held me against her neck. I gave into her, kissing it again and again.

"I want it to mean that you'll marry me. That you'll be my wife."

"I want to be with you for forever, Edward. I want to be yours. Yours _in every single way_," Bella said in a husky voice. She turned slowly, pressing her back against the glass. Her heart was thundering in my ears. It was just so loud.

"I want that as well," I said, looking down at the floor in between us.

In a move that I knew she had gotten from me, Bella brought her fingers underneath my chin and forced me to look up. Her eyes were so powerful, so intense, as her warm sweet breath flowed over my face. I was almost taken aback by what she was doing.

Bella was dazzling me.

"Please, don't tease me about this," I whispered brokenly, feeling my voice… hell, my entire body, strain with the effort to keep control.

"I'm not teasing, Edward. I _need_ you," she said as she brought her arms around my neck and brought me down for a firm kiss.

I could taste the liquor on her tongue, slightly sweet and spicy at the same time. Her body pressed against mine, her firm breasts pressing against my chest as she leaned into me. I moaned against her mouth, my hand resting on the side of her exposed neck.

"I need you in my life too much to risk that," I muttered against her lips.

"I trust you," Bella whispered back before kissing me again, "I trust you with everything I have."

The kiss became more heated, my body trembling with an effort to control itself still. And then she threw her exposed leg over my hip.

Damn it all to hell, how could she tease me so?

My fingers found their way to her thigh, splaying out to hold it up. Her body was so warm against mine, her heartbeat rapid. "Yes," she whimpered as her head leaned back. Her breasts strained against the tight white lace corset, trying so hard to pop free. I wanted them free. I wanted to see them and I wanted to feel them pressed against my chest.

"Tell me. Tell me this is okay. Tell me this is what you want. Tell me you have no doubts," I begged her against her neck, "I can't hurt you, Bella. I need to know this is okay."

"Edward, it's more than okay. It's all I want or need in this world," she pleaded with me quietly, "Please?"

Without a single word, I lifted Bella up by the waist and wrapped my arms around her bottom. I pressed her against the window, kissing her chest almost wildly. I slowed when I came to the area right above her heart, nuzzling the curve of her breast with my nose, "Oh, Bella... I love you."

"Edward, I love you, too," she breathed, her fingers knotted in my hair as her legs wrapped themselves tightly around my waist. Her heat was against my stomach, teasing me in the most amazing way.

"Tell me what you want," I begged her, only wishing to make her happy. I needed to make her happy. I needed to make her feel as good as possible. She deserved it for giving me such a wonderful gift.

Herself.

"I want you all over me," she mumbled as a shuddered breath left her lips.

I kissed down her body, kissing her shoulder, her collarbone, her chest until I reached her stomach. I pushed her up slightly, my hands on the sides of her chest as I kissed her stomach through the fabric. With her legs wrapped around my chest, I pulled her away from the window and gave her a little spin. Bella laughed, throwing her head back. The veil fell to the floor just as I dropped her onto the bed, hovering above her at the end, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" She cried out, smiling up at me beautifully. Her dress was laid open for me, exposing her panties and panty hose to me. Just for me. One of the stockings was already half way down her thigh while the other was curling up slightly, threatening to do the same. Her panties, God help me, her panties were the same lace as the dress but clean, crisp and slightly damp.

Bella wiggled her toes until her shoes clattered to the floor. As she did so, I tugged at my jacket and tie, throwing them both to the side. I just about had my shirt gone when Bella caught my eyes. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and painfully slowly she slid them down her legs. I took over once they reached her calves, letting them fall to the floor with her shoes.

"I want you now," Bella said in a soft voice, holding out her hand to me

I practically fell on top of her, kissing her firmly as I did so. I groaned against her mouth, kissing her more firmly as my fingers laced into her hair. With a flick of my wrist from my other hand, I undid and forced my pants downward. Somehow my shirt was gone. I'm not sure how it went away, but I knew I must have done it.

My fingers wrapped around her thigh, pulling her flush against me. Her legs wrapped around me, pulling me closer to her. "I love you," I whispered against her lips just before I pushed inside of her. Habit caused me to breathe in deeply and I was instantly overwhelmed by the scent of her fresh blood wafting up to me from where we had joined. I struggled for the briefest moment to regain control of my thirst before turning my attention back to my Bella just as she cried out in pain, her back arching slightly as her fingers dug into my shoulders. The rough lace rubbed against my stomach as she breathed in a deep breath.

"It-" Bella stopped and rephrased what she was going to say, "You're so cold inside of me. It feels so good."

_I suppose it wasn't so much pain then._

"Do you want me to move?" Part of me was screaming for her to say yes, to allow me to pound into her. The other part was screaming for her to say no, to get out of her. To save her life. This was too dangerous but I couldn't stop myself any longer.

"Yes, please... Slow," she whispered out softly as her fingers dragged over my shoulder blades. A violent shudder ripped through my body as I attempted to control myself. It was like I could feel my inner monster bristling at the chance at biting her soft neck. To drink her sweet hot blood.

But then I looked into her eyes.

She wanted this. She wanted me, so badly. I could deny her nothing. I had denied her so much before and I would never do that again.

Isabella Swan deserved the world.

Bella's arms slowly went over her head as I began to move, pumping myself in and out of her tight body. Every part of her felt so good against me. I rocked my body to a slow and steady rhythm to a song I had yet written. A melody of her moans filled the air, the tempo just right.

"Edward, there..." Bella cried out loudly, "Right there. Faster. Harder. Something... please..."

This angel was begging me. I couldn't believe it. She wanted more. I couldn't see how she did. I was truthfully rather afraid at this moment she'd realize how inhuman I actually was and finally run screaming from me, but no. She always amazed me. She wanted this and me. My body gave her what she wanted, hitting just the right spot to make her walls contract around me.

But, I had waited for this moment for a hundred years and I wasn't done yet, "Are you okay?" I whispered, "Are you too sensitive?"

"No, don't stop. I'm okay. Keep going," Bella whimpered, her skin sweaty and flushed. That's all I needed to hear, the animal instincts in me finally taking over. There was no thinking anymore. There was just doing.

I grunted and growled as I pressed inside her, again and again. Pulling fully out before pressing back in, I began to kiss and lick at her shoulder blade. Bella writhed underneath me, calling out my name between her cries of pleasure. I felt her feet try to get traction on the bed as her walls began to squeeze me again, trying to lift herself closer to me. With a single hand on her hip, I brought her up to meet my strokes. She threw her head back against the bed, letting me bend and mold her body any way I wished as she clenched around my erection.

"Is this what you want?" I growled against her shoulder.

"God, yes!" Bella said loudly, "Yes! I want you. I need you. I'm yours, Edward," she panted out, her eyes fluttering as her mouth opened in a tiny O. "Yours," she repeated again.

The word repeated over and over again in my head, the animal proud of itself. The monster wanted more though. It demanded more. As my orgasm approached, I began to suckle her shoulder.

"Don't stop," she whispered as she clutched the back of my head, holding my mouth to the nape of her neck. Her head went back once more, the vein full of hot blood flush against my mouth.

And then the monster won.

I bit down, sinking my teeth into her and sucking. As her blood filled my mouth, my orgasm ripped through me. Foggily, I realized that Bella was screaming underneath me, but this time not in pleasure but of pain.

Oh, God...

_Bella..._

I instantly released her. No, I couldn't have done this. I knew this had been a bad idea! "I'm so sorry! Bella, I'm going to suck the venom out. It worked once... I'm so sorry."

I bent down to drink the venom out but Bella raised her hand up weakly against my chest. "No," she said hoarsely. "Don't. Please let me burn. Let me burn for you."

"Bella, you don't know what you're asking!" I growled, bending over once again.

"Give me forever, Edward," Bella pleaded as my lips touched her neck, "Give me forever as your wife."

Wife. The word stunned me for a moment. I pulled back, gazing into her eyes. Though she was shaking and panting, Bella actually looked rather calm, "This is what you want?"

I had asked the same question before but it meant something so different now.

"With all my heart," she gasped out, closing her eyes and swallowing hard. She flexed her fingers slightly and I moved my hand over to hers. I laid down beside her, holding her tightly and began to prepare myself for the hardest thing I've ever done.

Having to watch my beloved burn and suffer, just for me.

Hours later her screaming and writhing was just too much for me. I kissed her forehead and told her I was going to get Carlisle and see if there was anything he could do before I dashed out the door, heading straight for Carlisle and Esme's room.

**CPOV**

Halloween is surely a time for pure fun and candy and a time when we can be what we truly are to the eyes of the human species: Monsters. But then the joy and happiness of this holiday is broken by a frantic naked Edward barging into your room.

Yes, that's right.

It was a scene that took time adjusting to, even with my extra quick brain. I blinked once… twice… until finally the image before me came into a clear view.

Edward really was standing in front of me naked.

It took me a fraction of a second to glance at Esme's expression and only half of that fraction for Edward to start yelling, babbling incoherent words. Edward was never incoherent… _vampires _were never incoherent.

"I bit Bella! Carlisle, you have to help me! I bit Bella!" Edward yelped. His arms flailed around with… other body parts… and his eyes flashed quickly from me to Esme.

My mind flashed through different scenes. Different ways and reasons for him to bite Bella. Maybe, he finally gave in, or maybe she tempted him to do so… perhaps it was an accident.

But one question remained the tip of my tongue:

"You did what?" I asked.

_Bit Bella? Why would he do that? He doesn't even want the change to happen? Why is he naked?_

"Carlisle, I know that! Don't you think I know that? It was an accident! We took things too far. We went too far… I didn't mean to… I was just in the moment!" he said, almost pleadingly. Pleading for understanding.

I nodded once, analyzing the situation.

It was the shriek and sound of shuffling bed sheets and smell of blood that broke our stance. Edward and I broke into a run for the bedroom, Esme quick on our heels.

In less than a second we made it to the bedroom doorframe. I was at the bedside in an instant.

She was trying to black out. I could see her, begging for death in her eyes, but she couldn't. The pain, the feeling of blazing flames whipping at your flesh would keep your eyes open even when you beg for the darkness to take you. Bella's chest heaved up and I only then noticed her bare body.

Edward read my thoughts and quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor. He hesitated in his steps to approach her. Scared that he could break her.

I yanked the shirt from his fingertips and delicately put it over Bella's body, swift enough that I barely touched her.

She screamed again, her heels digging into the bed sheets.

Esme gasped and I could just make out Alice's dancing step coming quickly up the stairs along with Jasper's march.

"What happened?" Alice asked, her eyes moving quickly from Edward to Bella. "Oh," She murmured. Knowing exactly what had happened.

I could hear Edward's shuffling of pants as he zipped them up, he was quick to get to Bella's side.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, over and over again running his fingers through her hair.

"Edward, what do you want to do?" I asked, breaking him from his chant. He didn't glance at me.

"I don't know…" he said, shaking his head.

"You don't know? If you don't figure it out, she'll be one of us." I pressed. My eyes stayed glued to his face and I could feel Esme's palm digging into my shoulder.

"Alice, shut up!" Edward snapped, apparently reading a thought in her mind.

"You know how this will end either way." She muttered, "Make a choice."

"Please!" Bella screamed suddenly. She shook, gripping at Edward's forearm with stubby nails, "Please, just let it happen!" she gasped, but her face said otherwise.

I glanced at Edward for confirmation.

His eyes bore into her pained ones… and our eyes bored into his face.

All we received was a simple, curt nod.

And just like that, we surrounded the bed, watching Bella as she suffered. Jasper tried his best to change the mood, wash the pain away, while Alice reassured us with her visions.

But Edward… Edward just stared.

****

A transformation is truly a wonder to watch.

Witnessing as pink skin fades to milky pale and seeing as pores close into a smooth layer of perfect, pure skin, watching hair slowly change its texture, gaining rich color and the formation of your bones and body changing. Even hearing the change in a voice, the pitch transforming slightly higher, almost like a song, Listening as the heart slowly takes it last fluttering beats, the pulse falling down slowly. Everything about it is magical… painfully so.

Watching Bella, someone who we considered one of us already, change gradually from human, clumsy, blushing Bella, into a beautiful, poised—even when in pain—graceful looking creature.

Edward grunted at my thoughts, but didn't stop staring at her.

Her screams had turned to light whimpers every once in a while. She was growing stronger and stronger.

I could hear Alice reaching up on her tip toes, the sound of wind whipping as she jumped up in anticipation was the only other sound in the room.

Jasper sent calm waves to us, but I bet they were mostly directed to Alice. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

It was quick, her heart beating rapidly, before dropping down some beats.

Four beats.

Three beats…

Two beats…

One beat…

We waited and I could see Edward's hopeful gaze.

And then it happened.

Bright red eyes opened with alert, her body snapping up and out of Edward's reach in just a split second. If it weren't for our nature, we wouldn't have even caught the movement.

Just as quick as she had risen from her bedside, she sat back down. Comprehension dawning in her face.

It was a moment that we didn't quite know what to say. What to do. We stared and we stood on our toes, ready for any new-born-like behavior.

But as Bella's new eyes took us all in, everything sinking into her fresh brain, all she did was open her mouth, her voice ringing with its new pitch.

Her first words were ones that will be forever burned into our memories:

"That was the best Halloween ever!"

**There it is folks. What'd ya think?**

**Don't forget I am already in the works for the next Countdown – which will be Christmas based of course. It will begin posting December 1****st****. **

**Tomorrow I will post the introduction for it though, so you will be able to put it on alert as of then. There will be a few of the current authors from this one in it as well as many new ones. Basic dets are on my profile for you to check out.**

**So until next time, Have yourself a spooktacular, **_**smutty **_**Halloween!**


End file.
